Trouble virtuel
by nouna
Summary: Après Camp Rock, Mitchie décide de tenir un blog vidéo sur les Connect Three. Shane, qui a toujours un problème de comportement l'apprend et n'apprécie pas… Mais alors pas du tout l'idée. ***Cette fic est une traduction***
1. Résumé

**Troubles Virtuels  
**

Titre original : Cyber Trouble

Auteur : MamaXunicorn

Chapitre : 48

* * *

_Salut à tous !_

_Je voulais vous faire découvrir cette histoire que j'ai adorée. C'est une traduction de l'histoire de mamaXunicorn. Vous trouverez le lien de la fic originale en anglais dans mon profil. Je posterais une fois par semaine, le mercredi. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez ;)_

_

* * *

**Résumé :** Après Camp Rock, Mitchie décide de tenir un blog vidéo sur les Connect Three. Shane, qui a toujours un problème de comportement l'apprend et n'apprécie pas… Mais alors pas du tout l'idée. _


	2. Chapter 1

Merci à Time Tell Will, autrement connu sous le nom de Missy Tagada pour ses corrections. N'hésitez pas à lire ses fics, elles sont géniales !

**

* * *

**

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

Mitchie Torres s'installa confortablement sur son siège devant son ordinateur. Elle était récemment rentrée de Camp Rock, et après l'été plein de drame qu'elle avait vécu, elle était plutôt heureuse d'être de retour chez elle.

Dans le but de se faire accepter, elle avait menti, e ce qui à la base, avait commencé comme un petit mensonge s'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre. Et le retour de flamme avait été brutal. Elle avait fini avec la quasi-totalité du camp contre elle sauf une seule personne. Une fille du nom de Caitlyn Gellar, qui sachant ce que ça faisait d'être mise à l'écart par Tess Tyler était restée avec elle, envers et contre tous. Et comme si ça n'était pas suffisant, Tess les avait accusées, Caitlyn et elle, d'avoir dérobé son bracelet porte-bonheur pour les évincer de la compétition. Et le directeur du camp les avaient bannies du concours, le Final Jam.

Et puis, il y avait Shane Gray, qui était présent au camp, mais ne se montrait que lors de ses cours. Bon, ce dernier point ne l'étonnait pas plus que ça, Shane Gray était connu pour son mauvais caractère et elle détestait ça, même s'il était une pop star.

Pour autant, Mitchie n'avait pas arrêtée d'aimer le groupe. Le fait que le chanteur principal soit un abruti ne changeait rien à la qualité de leur musique. C'est pourquoi elle tenait un blog sur eux, rassemblant un tas d'informations sur eux, comme les dates de leur tournée… Elle alluma sa Webcam et sourit à l'objectif.

_« Salut fan des Connect Three !_

_Nous savons tous que Shane a toujours son comportement de " bad boy", mais allez, on aime tous ça de temps à autre !_

_Passons aux infos de la tournée ! Dans quelques semaines la nouvelle tournée commence. Des billets et des accès VIP seront disponible pour tous les concerts, si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser sur leur site._

_Un concours est aussi en cours __et l'heureux gagnant pourra passer du temps avec les Connect Three pendant une journée et s'il a de la chance, il pourra même chanter sur scène avec eux._

_Donc bonne chance et n'oubliez pas de les soutenir ! Leurs fans sont leur plus grand soutien. C'était Mitchie Torres, bonne nuit »_

* * *

Dans le bus des Connect Three, Nate était devant l'ordinateur en train de regarder la dernière vidéo de Mitchie.

Shane fit les gros yeux sans bouger de sa place sur le canapé.

- « Mec, tu peux pas arrêter cette chose ? » Dit-il d'un ton mordant alors qu'il leur tournait le dos. « Elle se prend pour sur cette fille d'abord ? » Murmura-t-il.

Nate le regarda par dessus son épaule et le vit s'asseoir sur le canapé, alors qu'il continuait de se plaindre.

- « C'est le job de notre attaché de presse d'annoncer ces choses ! Et pas une fan qui n'a rien de mieux à faire que de se tenir devant son écran pour annoncer des nouvelles que n'importe qui peut trouver sur notre site internet ! » Grogna-t-il avant de se lever et de partir vers sa chambre dont il claqua la porte.

Nate leva les yeux au ciel et soupira longuement.

- « J'en ai vraiment marre de lui! »

Jason s'approcha de l'ordinateur et pencha la tête sur le côté sans quitter l'écran des yeux puis haussa les épaules.

- « Je crois que je l'ai vu au camp où était Shane » dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse avant de rajouter « Et il ne m'a même pas fait ma cabane à oiseau! »

Nate s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et regarda attentivement l'écran.

- « Maintenant que tu le dis... Je crois bien qu'elle était à Camp Rock ! » Puis il se tourna vers Jason et rajouta « Et Shane ne te fera pas de cabane à oiseau, mec! »

Jason bouda « Mais j'en veux une! »

Nate soupira en regardant son collègue et ami. Bien que plus âgé que lui, Jason pouvait parfois être déconcertant.

- « Tu sais quoi Jase, la prochaine fois qu'on y va, je t'en construirais une. »

Jason se ragaillardit immédiatement et sourit. « Vraiment ? Wow! Merci mec ! »

Il était soudain de bonne humeur et se mit à rire alors que Nate secouait la tête. Il entendit Shane faire une remarque dans la pièce à côté et lui cria de se taire. Shane apparut à la porte quelques secondes plus tard et leur jeta un regard noir.

- « Vous pouvez pas vous arrêter ? Y en a qui essaye de dormir là ! »

- « Nous ne sommes pas si bruyant donc va faire ta diva ailleurs ! » Lui répondit Nate.

- « Qu'importe ! » Dit Shane en faisant les gros yeux avant de retourner dans sa chambre.

Jason regarda Nate confus.

- « Je croyais que diva s'utilisait seulement pour une fille? »

Nate haussa les épaules légèrement.

- « Ça doit s'utiliser pour les deux je suppose puisque le label l'étiquette ainsi. »

- « Oh! » Jason hocha la tête se contentant de cette réponse.

Il attrapa ensuite son lpod et mit ses écouteurs. Nate rit doucement en regardant son ami, il pouvait être tête en l'air parfois. Il se tourna de nouveau vers l'ordinateur et bailla en commençant à taper une réponse à Mitchie. Après avoir fini il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers le canapé pour dormir. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'approcher de Shane en ce moment.

* * *

Shane était allongé sur son lit, les mains sous la tête, fixant le plafond. Il entendait tout ce que disaient Nate et Jason dans la pièce à côté. Il attendit que le silence se fit de l'autre côté de la porte, se leva et marcha, incapable de dormir. Il fit le tour du bus et vit Jason endormi sur le canapé son ipod toujours aux oreilles. Il leva les yeux au ciel et murmura « idiot ». Il fut attiré par la lumière émise par l'écran il s'en approcha et s'installe devant. Il remarqua que Nate n'avait pas fermé la page du blog et que Mitchie était toujours en ligne. Elle avait noté un commentaire de remerciement en réponse à celui de Nate. Il fit les gros yeux et se moqua du commentaire.

- « Salut Mitchie Torres, c'est Shane Gray » Tapa-t-il avant de poster le commentaire.

- « Salut Shane » Répondit-elle un moment plus tard.

- « Et ben, tu aimes vraiment perdre ton temps pour faire ça... Ces vidéos. »

- « Ce n'est pas une perte de temps et les fans aiment ça, donc je le fais pour m'amuser. »

Il secoua la tête.

-« Tu as l'air de faire ça tous les soirs, tu as rien de mieux à faire de ton temps libre ? »

- « Et?... Tu veux en venir où? »

Il haussa un sourcil en regardant l'écran. Cette fille avait un certain culot.

- « Je dis juste que tu perds ton temps à faire quelque chose alors que n'importe qui peut trouver ces infos tout seul. »

- « C'est amusant. Si tu as un problème, ne regarde pas ! »

- « Et je fais comment, quand les deux autres membres du groupe insiste pour le voir ? »

Il y eut une pause et Shane pensa pendant un moment qu'elle n'allait pas répondre, mais elle finit par le faire.

- « Et bien peut-être que c'était leur choix. Et voici un petit conseil, puisqu' apparemment la renommé t'est montée à la tête et que t'as un ego pas possible. De toute évidence vous perdez des fans, moi étant l'une d'elles Tu _**ÉTAIS**_ mon idole avant. » Et elle se déconnecta.

Il resta assis là, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, le regard fixé sur l'écran. « Que diable, venait-il de se passer ? »

* * *

_C'est tout pour le chapitre un. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Que pensez vous de Monsieur Shane « je suis un idiot » Gray ? )_

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions._


	3. Chapter 2

_Salut! Salut!_

_Voici le second chapitre. Merci à **Miss T, Stef & Char2lene** pour leurs reviews. J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant._

* * *

_**Résumé : **__Shane et Mitchie se querelle par commentaire interposé sur son blog. Elle se déconnecte après lui avoir dit ses quatre vérités._

...

_Bonne lecture_

_

* * *

_

Hot Tunes reçu rapidement l'information de ce qui s'était passé entre Shane et Mitchie, et ils ne furent pas tendre avec lui. Et des le lendemain, l'information avait fait le tour des médias et les présentateurs blâmaient Shane pour ce qu'il avait fait.

Quand Shane se réveilla ce matin là, il sortit de sa chambre encore endormi, et vit Nate et Jason devant la télé. Il allait leur demander ce qui les intriguait autant quand il entendit son nom. Le présentateur était en train de raconter comment il avait insulté une fan. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand, et il leva les mains en l'air.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ? »

Nate se tourna vers lui, le visage froid.

- « C'est moi qui devrais te poser la question ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit hier soir ? »

- « J'ai rien dit ! » S'exclama Shane. « Je lui ai juste dit qu'elle perdait son temps, mais je n'ai rien dit de _**MÉCHANT**_ ! »

Nate le regarda, d'un air déçu.

- « Et bien, tu as eu ce que tu souhaitais mec. Elle a tout arrêté. » Il plissa les yeux et reprit. « Je suis sures que ça te rend extatique. Tu as sûrement blessé les sentiments de cette pauvre fille ! »

- « C'est juste une fan comme tu l'as si bien dit Nate. » Souligna Shane. « Nous en avons des millions ! »

- « Et bien, il se trouve que je tiens à mes fans, et que je ne dis pas des trucs stupides comme toi. » Dit-il d'un ton cassant avant de passer devant lui.

- « Je disais simplement la vérité ! » Cria-t-il après lui. Il grogna et se tourna vers Jason, en le défiant du regard. « Quoi ? » Lui cria-t-il.

Jason se contenta de secouer la tête. « Pas cool mec. Pas cool du tout. »

...

Après cet incident, les garçons semblaient faire de plus en plus bande à part. Du moins, Nate et Jason d'un côté, Shane de l'autre. Ils ne lui parlaient que rarement, et ne restaient à ses cotés qu'en cas d'absolu nécessité ou si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec le groupe. Nate avait espéré que toute la mauvaise publicité que Shane avait reçu aurait pu lui rendre ses esprits, mais il n'avait pas l'air d'être touché, en fait ça semblait même être pire. Il était tellement fatigué de son comportement qu'il était tenté d'annuler la tournée comme il l'avait fait avec celle prévue l'été précédent. Il ne supportait plus d'être près de lui plus de quelques minutes et n'avait aucune envie de faire une tournée mondiale à ses côtés. Mais il réalisa que ça serait une réelle déception pour tous les fans, et Nate ne pouvait pas leur faire ça. Et puis ce n'était pas juste envers Jason non plus.

Jason ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi son ami était toujours grincheux. Il essayait toujours de parler à Shane, de lui parler de leur musique et des choses desquelles ils avaient l'habitude de parler. Il lui proposait de jouer à des jeux avec lui et lui racontait même des blagues, mais Shane l'ignorait dans le meilleur des cas, ou lui criait dessus. Mais quoi qu'il fasse Jason ne le détestait jamais. Il était juste déçu.

- « Nate, il lui arrive quoi à Shane ? » Demanda Jason un jour.

Nate haussa un sourcil, curieux.

- « Qu'est-il arrivé à notre ami ? » Demanda-t-il encore.

Sa voix sonnait si triste et perdue que ça rendit Nate encore plus furieux après Shane. Ils étaient très bons amis avant, et Jason voulait juste qu'ils le redeviennent.

- « La célébrité lui est montée à la tête, et il pense que maintenant qu'il est célèbre, il peut faire ce qu'il veut. » Répondit Nate d'un ton mordant.

- « C'est stupide. » Répondit Jason.

Et il avait raison. C'était stupide ! Juste par ce que ça arrivait à certaines célébrités ne voulait pas dire que ça arrivait à tous. Shane pensait qu'il en avait le droit, maintenant qu'il était célèbre, mais leurs fans n'aimaient pas ça. Les gens ne respectaient pas ça. Mais le leader du groupe ne semblait pas le comprendre. Chaque fois qu'on lui demandait de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aimait pas, il répondait de la même manière 'Je suis Shane Gray ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à faire quoi que ce soit !' Shane se prenait pour un Dieu, et ça énervait Nate plus que quiconque, parce qu'il se prenait pour quelqu'un qu'il n'était pas ! Nate pensait connaître Shane Gray. Il pensait connaître le gentil gars qui aimait la musique.

Les concerts étaient les événements phares de leur carrière. Du moins ça l'était jusqu'à ce que Shane ruine ça aussi. Il se présentait sur scène, chantait ce qu'il avait à chanter et partait. Le jeune homme ne restait jamais signer quelques autographes pour les fans à moins qu'il n'y soit forcé, et encore il le faisait rapidement. Quand les fans avaient des laissez-passer pour les coulisses, il disait un rapide bonjour et s'en allait, comme s'il avait mieux à faire. Sincèrement, ça mettait Nate hors de lui que Shane soit dans le groupe seulement pour la renommée. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne se souciait plus de la musique et encore moins de lui et Jason.

* * *

Malgré le fait qu'elle ait été blessée par ses mots, Mitchie regardait Hot Tunes tous les jours pour voir s'il y avait des nouvelles de Shane Gray. Et chaque jour c'était la même chose. Shane avait commencé des disputes soit avec les membres du groupe, soit son manager, ou simplement des gens qui le regardait travailler. Ils disaient que le comportement de Shane semblait empirer de jours en jours. Elle soupira, et laissa sa tête reposer dans sa main alors qu'elle regardait Hot Tunes assise à la table de la cuisine.

"_**Nous venons juste d'apprendre certaines informations concernant la tournée mondiale des Connect Three prévus dans quelques semaines. **_

_**La rumeur dit que Nate Brown, l'un des membres du groupe de Shane Gray a menacé d'annuler la tournée à cause du comportement de Gray. **_

_**Nous pouvons seulement espérer que Brown ne le f**__**er**__**a pas"**_

Ce garçon est hors de contrôle, commenta Connie de sa place derrière le fourneau.

- « Il faudrait faire quelque chose à son sujet. »

Mitchie hocha la tête alors qu'elle continuait de fixer l'écran.

- « J'espérais qu'il allait changer. »

- « Les gens comme _**ça**_ ne change pas », dit Connie en pointant la photo de Shane à la télé. « Une fois qu'ils ont été aussi loin, y a plus de retour possible. C'est honteux qu'il entraîne ses compagnons avec lui… Et toi. »

Mitchie hocha les épaules. Elle n'aimait pas parler de ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Shane.

- « Il n'avait aucun droit de te parler comme il l'a fait. Sérieusement Mitchie, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu continues à regarder ça, ni même comment tu peux toujours avoir ses posters dans ta chambre. »

- « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai eu une mauvaise expérience avec Shane Gray que je dois haïr le groupe. » Répondit-elle. « Et peut-être qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour lui. »

- « Ne compte pas trop là-dessus. » Connie secoua la tête. « Qu'importe ce qu'on pourra lui dire, il restera le même. » Elle soupira. « On pourrait penser qu'avec toutes les mauvaises choses qui sont dites sur lui il pourrait essayer de changer, mais… » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et retourna à sa cuisine.

Mitchie savait que sa mère avait raison. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêchait de positiver. Elle ne voulait pas croire que Shane était complètement perdu. Le vrai Shane, tel qu'il était autrefois, devait être encore quelque part. Il avait juste besoin d'une motivation pour se retrouver.

_Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était qu'elle était la seule qui pouvait faire cela._

_

* * *

_

Depuis l'incident, le comportement de Shane ne cessait d'empirer. Mais personne ne savait ce que l'adolescent ressentait réellement. Chaque jour qui passait depuis le commentaire de Mitchie, il s'était senti coupable. Coupable pour ce qu'il lui avait dit, coupable de la manière dont il traitait ses compagnons et amis, pour la manière dont il avait négligé ses fans, les seuls personnes qui devaient probablement encore l'aimer malgré ce qu'il avait fait. Il détestait la manière dont Nate le regardait. Il détestait la déception qu'il voyait sur le visage de Jason quand il l'ignorait. Et il ne les blâmait pas. Il pouvait dire que Nate était furieux après lui et Jason blessé. Il ne voulait pas blesser Jason, il ne voulait blesser personne. Mais chaque jour qui passait, il allait plus loin, rendant un peu plus de monde furieux après lui, ce qui le rendait malade après tout le monde. Il avait entendu Jason demander à Nate ce qui lui était arrivé et il avait écouté la réponse de Nate, et grimacé à celle de Jason. Il ne savait honnêtement pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Il ne se souvenait même pas de quand il avait commencé à changer.

Tout le monde pensaient que Shane n'était pas affecté par ce que les reporters disaient à son sujet, mais la vérité, était qu'à chaque fois qu'il entendait quelque chose il était blessé, et le cachait en étant exécrable. Personne ne savait que Shane Gray ne dormait pratiquement plus la nuit, repensant à tout. Pensant à ce que Mitchie lui avait dit '_Tu perds des fans, moi étant l'une d'elle. Tu ÉTAIS autrefois mon idole'. _Il ferma les yeux et se recroquevilla alors que les mots résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête '_Tu ÉTAIS autrefois mon idole' _Combien de fan pensait comme elle ? Combien de fan le suivait avant et maintenant se contentait de secouer la tête quand ils entendaient son nom ? Cette pensée lui brisa le cœur. Mitchie avait été la seule personne assez brave pour s'élever et lui dire clairement les choses. En fait Nate lui avait dit plein de fois, mais il ne l'avait jamais écouté. Mais quand ça avait été Mitchie, ça avait réveillé quelque chose en lui. Ce n'était pas une fan ordinaire. Elle était très perspicace et avait vu Shane pour qui il était vraiment et n'avait pas eu peur de lui dire. Il se maudissait chaque jour pour l'avoir blessé et avoir ruiné son blog.

Il entendit Hot Tunes de l'autre pièce annoncer leur premier concert pour le lendemain, disant qu'ils espéraient qu'il ne ferait pas de scène.

- « N'est ce pas ce qu'on espère tous ? » Entendit-il Nate dire méchamment.

Il pouvait presque imaginer sa tête, et celle de Jason confirmant ce qu'il disait. Il roula sur son autre coté et regarda le mur en serrant les dents. Pourquoi était-il devenu comme ça ? Pourquoi avait-il tourné tout le monde contre lui ? Comment avait-il pu faire ça à ses amis ? Il avait envie de crier. Il réalisa qu'il n'était en colère après personne d'autre que lui. Ce n'était la faute de personne s'il avait agit de la manière dont il avait agit. Dans le passé il aurait sûrement blâmé son manager, le label ou même Nate puisque l'idée de créer un groupe était la sienne. Mais maintenant, il savait que ce n'était la faute de personne d'autre que lui. Il comprenait maintenant le regard de dégout de Nate, et il comprit pourquoi il l'ignorait à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Parce qu'il se dégoutait lui-même.

Ce n'était pas juste d'avoir traité Nate et Jason de la manière dont il l'avait fait. Ils ne le méritaient pas. Autant que les autres personnes. Spécialement Mitchie. Mitchie devait le haïr maintenant, et cette pensée le blessa. Mitchie était l'une des seules personnes dont il voulait être aimé. Il s'assit sur son lit, repensant à ce que Mitchie avait dit dans sa dernière vidéo. '_Ok ! Nous savons tous que Shane a toujours sa mauvaise attitude, mais allez ! On aime tous ça parfois.' _Peut être que Mitchie n'avait pas abandonné espoir en lui.

Il se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Il ouvrit doucement et passa la tête dehors, Nate éteignait la télé et s'installait sur le canapé. Il refusait de partager la chambre avec lui et était maintenant forcé de dormir sur le canapé. Il savait que le canapé était inconfortable et Nate semblait très morose lorsqu'il se levait le matin. Et jusqu'à très récemment, Shane s'en fichait. Il savait que Nate ne voulait pas partager la chambre avec lui mais il devait faire quelque chose. Il attrapa son coussin et sa couverture sur le lit et sortit de la chambre en direction de Nate et du canapé. Jason regardait de l'autre canapé où il était installé. Il ne fit pas un mouvement, ni un son, effrayé de ce que Shane pourrait faire.

- « Hey Nate. » Dit-il doucement.

- « Quoi ? » Lui répondit-il méchamment.

Shane était la dernière personne avec qui il avait envie de parler maintenant.

- « Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas le lit ? »

Nate tourna rapidement sa tête vers lui, et lui et Jason le regardèrent choqué.

- « Quoi ? »

Shane indiqua la chambre de la tête. « Va dormir dedans. »

Nate se redressa et s'assit lentement en regardant Shane bizarrement. « A quoi tu joues ? »

- « A rien. Tu dors sur ici depuis trop longtemps, et le canapé n'est pas très confortable. »

Nate et Jason échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers Shane.

- « Tu te sens bien ? » Demanda Nate.

Non seulement Shane lui offrait le lit, mais son ton et sa voix avait perdu son mordant et son ennui.

Shane hocha la tête légèrement. « Je vais bien. »

C'est à ce moment que Nate remarqua le coussin et la couverture que Shane tenait. « Et… Tu vas dormir ici ? »

Shane hocha de nouveau la tête. « Ça m'est égal. »

Nate se leva et fixa son compagnon choqué « Shane que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Rien Nate, je veux juste te rendre ton lit. Ce n'est pas juste que tu te sacrifies en dormant sur ce truc. » Dit-il en pointant le canapé. « Tu mérites la chambre »

Nate ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'ouvrir grand la bouche. Que se passait-il avec Shane ? Qu'était il arrivé à l'égocentrique Shane Gray qui se prenait pour le roi ? Il regarda Jason pour avoir une réponse, mais Jason hochait les épaules. Il n'avait aucune idée du pourquoi du comportement étrange de Shane.

- « Va dormir Mec » Shane Appuya sa main sur l'épaule de Nate avant de lui donner son coussin et sa couverture qui trainait sur le canapé, et de s'installer lui-même sur le canapé.

Nate hocha un sourcil « Ok » Il ne voulait pas questionner Shane sur ce soudain changement. Peut être que ce n'était qu'un rêve bizarre. Mais il ne dit rien et se tourna vers la chambre. Il regarda une dernière fois en arrière et vit Shane essayait de s'installer confortablement sur le canapé et Jason le regarder curieusement. Demain matin il demanderait des explications, mais là, il fit exactement ce que Shane lui avait dit et alla dans la chambre.

* * *

Pour info, Hot Tunes c'est un peu comme E!News. C'est une chaine d'infos sur les People.

...

_C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. _

_Avouez qu'au début de chapitre vous vouliez assommer Shane ! Pensez-vous que ça va durer ou que c'était un éclair de lucidité qui sera bien vite oublié?_

_Donnez votre avis!  
_


	4. Chapter 3

_Résumé: Shane finit par ne plus se supporter et décide de faire quelque chose… A commencer par rendre son lit à Nate. Comment va se passer le réveil ? Est-il toujours dans le même état d'esprit ?_

* * *

_Merci à Time Tell Will et Char2lene pour leurs reviews. Et un grand Merci à Miss T pour ses corrections ce qui vous permet de lire des chapitres avec beaucoup moins de fautes qu'initialement ! _

* * *

_Bonne lecture_

_...  
_

Le lendemain matin quand Nate se réveilla, il sortit de la chambre et trouva Shane toujours endormi sur le canapé. Il s'installa à la table où Jason était en train de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il s'assura d'être silencieux alors qu'il s'installait, car qu'importe combien Shane avait été gentil la veille, il était sûr qu'il serait grognon à son réveil. Dans le passé, lui et Jason faisaient le maximum pour rester éloigné de Shane au moins jusqu'à midi. Personne ne le dérangeait pendant son sommeil. Il regarda Jason, et se rapprocha de lui pour parler, afin de ne pas réveiller le jeune homme.

- « A-t-il dit quelque chose avant de se coucher ? »

- « Il a dit bonne nuit. » Répondit-il, comme si c'était la réponse la plus évidente.

Mais Jason ne réalisait pas combien c'était étrange. Shane ne disait _**JAMAIS**_ bonne nuit. Il se contentait de sortir et d'aller se coucher, et on ne le voyait plus jusqu'au lendemain.

Nate avait pratiquement terminé de manger lorsque Shane se réveilla. Le jeune homme fixa la table pour éviter la colère d'un Shane endormi. Mais Jason, tête en l'air comme toujours, le salua

- « Bonjour Shane » dit-il content alors que Nate le regarda méchamment.

Le dénommé s'assit sur le canapé, et frotta ses yeux encore endormi en marmonnant quelque chose comme «'jour ».

Jason était sur le point de dire autre chose lorsque Nate lui mit un coup de coude pour le faire taire. « Outch ! » Jason frotta son bras.

Nate releva précautionneusement son regard vers Shane et remarqua qu'il allait se lever. Il releva un sourcil. Quelque chose clochait chez son ami. Il prenait des heures pour sortir du lit habituellement. Il le regarda passer devant lui, prendre un bol et des céréales, une cuillère et s'asseoir à table avec eux. Il ne dit rien alors que le jeune homme mélangeait le lait et les céréales dans son bol. Alors qu'il regardait un Shane inhabituellement calme en train de déjeuner, il décida de faire une liste, dans sa tête, du comportement inhabituel de Shane.

Il n'avait plus sa mauvaise tête.

Il avait abandonné sa chambre.

Il avait dormi sur le canapé sans difficulté.

Il n'avait pas crié sur Jason qui l'avait salué

Il s'était levé de son lit en quelques minutes

Il était en train de manger des céréales et n'a pas demandé à ce que quelqu'un lui cuisine des crêpes aux copeaux de chocolat.

Il s'était assis avec eux pendant qu'il petit-déjeunait.

Il regardait Jason et lui demanda s'il était excité au sujet du concert prévu ce soir-là.

- « Et toi Nate ? » Demanda-t-il en le regardant.

- « Oh… et bien… Oui je crois… » Avant que Shane puisse dire autre chose, Jason le coupa

- « Mec, j'adore faire des tournées ! Toute les villes que nous allons voir et les fans que nous allons rencontrer ! »

Nate souri, Jason était toujours optimiste, et bizarrement c'était le seul qui lui permettait de ne pas devenir fou.

- « Et rien au sujet de jouer de la musique, Jase ? »

- « Oh oui ! Ça aussi ! » Nate éclata de rire.

- « Et toi Shane ? » demanda Jason joyeux en se tournant vers lui.

Nate le regarda aussi, se demandant ce qu'il allait dire. Dernièrement Shane ne semblait plus aimer faire des tournées.

- « Oh… Je ne sais pas » Il s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise « Je suppose qu'être sur scène, devant des milliers de personnes applaudissant, et criant pour moi – nous, c'est ce que j'aime. C'est ce qui me permet d'avancer. Et quand on est en tournée, vivre ça tout les jours, et bien, c'est ce que je préfère ».

Nate le regarda, ébahi. C'était quelque chose que l'ancien Shane pourrait dire. Celui qui venait juste d'avoir un contrat. Mais le Shane de ces derniers jours aurait rit à cela. Il remarqua le visage ébahi de Nate. « Quoi ? » Lui demanda-t-il.

Nate secoua la tête « Mec, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Shane fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

- « Ce que je veux dire ? » répéta Nate avant de préciser « C'est comme si tu étais passé de mauvais garçon à la personne que je considérais comme mon frère quand je l'ai rencontré à Camp Rock, trois ans plus tôt, en l'espace de quelques heures. Je ne me plains pas ! Je demande juste ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Shane soupira. « Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. J'ai juste beaucoup réfléchis. A ce que tu as dit, ce qu'Hot Tunes et mes fans ont dit, et… » Il fit une pause, avant de reprendre doucement « et ce que Mitchie a dit »

- « Mitchie ? » demanda Nate. « Qui est Mitchie ? » Il y pensa un moment. « Tu veux dire cette fille que tu as jeté ? »

Shane hocha la tête, baissant les yeux vers la table.

- « J'aurais pensé que tu l'avais complètement oublié, ou que tu la détestais, ou un truc dans le genre »

- « Non. Je pense constamment à ce qu'elle m'a dit, et ça m'a fait réaliser qui j'étais, et qui je suis devenu, et je n'ai pas aimé. Ce n'était pas juste pour toi ou Jason, mes fans ou moi-même. J'ai oublié pourquoi nous avons commencé Connect Three et c'était pour notre amour de la musique. Pas pour la célébrité ou la fortune, ou les milliers de filles hurlantes qui se jettent sur nous, mais par ce qu'on voulait partager notre musique avec les autres. »

Même Jason fut choqué en entendant ça. Ils n'avaient jamais imaginé que quelque chose d'aussi profond pouvait sortir de la bouche de Shane Gray.

- « Mec… Tu penses vraiment ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Shane hocha la tête. « Je ne l'aurais pas dit, si je ne le pensais pas »

La manière dont il dit ça, et son regard finirent par convaincre Nate qu'il disait la vérité.

- « Alors… Tu es de retour ? »

Avant que Shane puisse répondre, Jason demanda « Il était parti où ? »

Nate regarda Jason « Il s'est perdu dans sa grosse tête, mais heureusement il est là et il restera » Dit-il, principalement pour Shane.

Shane sourit et hocha la tête « Je suis de retour, et si jamais je reprends de nouveau ce chemin, _**S'IL VOUS PLAIT**_, ne me laissez pas. C'était un long voyage, sombre et solitaire, et je ne me pardonnerais jamais pour ce que j'ai fait, et je ne serais pas surpris si vous ne me pardonniez pas non plus »

Nate se rapprocha de lui, et déposa une main sur son épaule.

- « Shane tu es notre meilleur ami, nous sommes comme des frères, et il arrive à tout le monde de faire des choses stupides, mais nous ne serions pas des frères, si on se pardonnait pas les choses stupides »

- « Mais c'est grave Nate. J'ai pratiquement ruiné notre carrière et notre amitié, et c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais voulu »

Nate secoua la tête « Tant que tu ne laisses pas tout ça te remonter à la tête » dit-il avec un petit sourire alors qu'il ébouriffait ses cheveux »

- « Hey ! » Shane le repoussa. « Ne touche pas mes cheveux ! » Et les deux éclatèrent de rire.

- « Attendez une minute les gars ! » dit Jason déconcerté « Où est parti Shane ? »

Ce qui les fit rire plus fort.

* * *

- « Mitchie ! »

La jeune fille releva la tête sans bouger de son lit. Pendant quelque temps elle avait perdu l'inspiration mais elle était enfin revenue. Du coup, elle était en train d'écrire une chanson, quand elle entendit son prénom. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sierra apparut à la porte, elle avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de gagner le prix Nobel. Mitchie ne put pas s'empêcher de rire au sourire qui s'affichait sur le visage de son amie.

- « Hey Sierra, que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Mitchie ! » Elle rit avant de courir se jeter sur elle. « Je viens juste de gagner de _**TRÈS**_ bonne place pour le concert des Connect Three ce soir ! » Sierra n'aimait pas énormément de groupe, par contre elle _**ADORE**_ les Connect Three. « Et je sais que tu dois plus les aimer… »

Mitchie la coupa

- « Ce qui s'est passé avec Shane n'a rien à voir avec ce que je ressens pour le groupe. Combien de fois devrais-je le répéter ? »

Sierra s'assit sur le lit et lui sourit « Alors tu m'accompagnes ? »

- « Je dois demander à mes parents d'abord » Dit-elle en riant. « Ma mère hésite toujours quand il s'agit de quelque chose qui concerne Shane Gray »

Sierra hocha la tête « Oui, je comprends. Il t'a blessé après tout »

Mitchie soupira « Shane Gray a une grosse tête, c'est un idiot et sans oublier égoïste. Je me fous de ce qu'il dit ».

Mais la vérité était qu'elle l'était. Depuis que Connect Three était devenu populaire, elle avait un coup de cœur pour Shane et pensait qu'il était une bonne personne. Si elle devait parler à l'un d'entre eux, ça aurait été Shane, et elle ne voulait rien d'autre qu'il ne l'apprécie. Et oui elle était blessée par ses mots, mais elle commencé à passer outre.

Sierra le savait « Si c'est ce que tu dis Mitchie »

Mitchie lui lança un regard noir « Ok, je vais demander à mes parents »

Son amie rit et tapa des mains alors que Mitchie grognait et se levait. Sierra la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où elle s'arrêta. Sa mère était à l'intérieur.

- « Calme-toi ! C'est juste un concert ! »

- « Ce n'est pas _**juste**_ un concert ! Protesta Sierra. « Tout le monde n'a pas été à Camp Rock et a vu Connect Three » dit-elle en plaçant une main sur sa hanche.

Mitchie haussa les yeux au ciel « Je les ai très rarement vu, et Shane est le seul qui y soit resté. Et je n'avais aucune envie de voir cet idiot »

- « Ok ! Ok » Sierra souffla, puis poussa Mitchie vers la porte « allez ! »

- « J'y vais ! » Elle roula des yeux amusée avant d'entrer dans la cuisine où sa mère lisait le journal « Hey Mam » Salua-t-elle doucement.

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Demanda Connie sans lever la tête de son journal. Comment les parents faisaient ça ? Mitchie se rapprocha de la table avec le sourire. « Sierra vient juste de gagner deux places pour le concert des Connect Three ce soir en ville, et elle aimerait que je l'accompagne »

Connie releva la tête du journal qu'elle posa sur la table. « Veux-tu y aller ? »

- « Oui »

Connie soupira « T'en es sûre ? »

- « Mam… Je te l'ai dit. J'aime toujours les Connect Three. J'essaierais juste de ne pas faire attention à Shane. »

Connie réfléchis et observa sa fille. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'avoir envie d'y aller.

- « S'iiiiiiil te plaiiiiiiit » Dit Mitchie avec un grand sourire

Connie soupira une nouvelle fois « Ok, tu peux y aller »

La jeune fille sourit et enlaça sa mère « Merci ! »

Elle rit à l'excitation de sa fille. « Viens Sierra ! » Elle savait que l'amie de Mitchie était devant la porte de la cuisine, et celle-ci entra avec le même sourire. Les deux filles hurlèrent et se serrèrent dans les bras.

- « Avez-vous besoin d'un taxi ? » demanda Connie une fois que les filles s'étaient calmées.

- « Et bien, mes parents ont dit qu'ils nous déposaient » expliqua Sierra

Connie hocha la tête « Ok ! Je vous récupère alors »

- « Merci madame Torres, nous apprécions » dit Sierra avec un grand sourire

- « De rien » Connie leur sourit. « A quelle heure est le concert ? »

- « A sept heures » Répondit Sierra

Connie regarda l'horloge sur le mur « Et bien, il vous reste environ deux heures trente, et vous connaissant, je pense que vous devriez vous préparer maintenant »

Mitchie hocha la tête « Oui ! Allez viens Sierra ! » Elle quitta la cuisine en riant, son amie sur ses talons.

* * *

C'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Semaine prochaine le concert!

N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.

Et si vous voulez en discuter rendez-vous sur facebook sous le nom de Noona San (Et vous trouverez Time Tell Will sous le nom de Missy Tagada)


	5. Chapter 4

_Merci à Miss T pour ses corrections, ainsi que sa review (Je vois bien la scène aussi, Shane pétrifié devant son micro... Mais non, ça n'arrivera pas! lol), et merci aussi à Char2lene (tu m'as faites trop rire ! J'imaginais la tête de Shane en train de se dégonfler sous tes claques lol !) . _

* * *

_Résumé du chapitre précédent : Shane est redevenu normal Nate et Jason lui ont pardonné. Pendant ce temps Sierra, qui a gagné des places de concert pour voir les Connect Three a invité sa meilleure amie._

* * *

___Bonne lecture._

* * *

Étant donné que c'était le premier concert de la tournée, les Connect Three avaient décidés de faire une entrée fracassante. Shane regarda par la fenêtre du bus alors qu'ils approchaient de la salle de concert.

Après avoir fini leur petit-déjeuner, s'être excusés, pardonné et avoir expliqué à Jason que Shane n'était parti nulle part littéralement, ils s'étaient préparés pour le concert. Nate et Shane avait décidé de partager de nouveau la chambre, puisqu'il agissait de nouveau comme un être humain normal. _**ET**_ les trois garçons agissaient dorénavant comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé, riant ou faisant des blagues.

Ils avaient passé la plupart de la journée à se préparer pour le concert, et à répéter. Shane prenait sa guitare et disparaissait de temps à autre dans sa chambre pendant un moment. Après deux-trois fois Nate lui demanda ce qu'il faisait mais il se contenta de lui sourire, en lui disant qu'il le découvrirait bien assez tôt.

- « Mec, t'es en train d'écrire une nouvelle chanson ? » demanda son ami deux heures avant le début du concert.

Shane le regarda « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

- « Tu n'arrêtes pas de disparaître dans ta chambre avec ta guitare… Tu faisais toujours ça quand tu écrivais une nouvelle chanson. »

Shane laissa échapper un rire « Tu me connais mieux que ce que je pensais. »

- « Donc je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? » demanda Nate

Shane hocha la tête « C'est un oui »

- « Tu comptes la jouer ce soir pendant le concert ? »

- « J'en ai l'intention »

Nate s'installa à ses côtés « Et tu ne comptais pas nous le dire à Jase et moi ? »

Shane haussa les épaules avec espièglerie.

- « Shane » Grogna-t-il

- « Désolé ! C'est une chanson que j'écris et ne le prenez pas mal les gars, je ne veux pas que ce soit une chanson pour le groupe. Ça peut sembler égoïste, mais c'est plutôt personnel. »

- « Personnel… » Nate secoua lentement la tête « Mais tu as l'intention de la jouer devant des milliers de personne ? »

- « Ce n'est pas _**AUSSI**_ personnel !» Shane répondit. « C'est quelque chose qui vient du fond du cœur et je pense que si c'était une chanson du groupe ça n'aurait pas la même signification. »

Nate soupira « Ok, mais pouvons-nous au moins l'écouter ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant Jason de la tête.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête « Désolé les gars, mais ce n'est pas possible. Je veux que se soit une surprise pour tout le monde. »

- « S'il te plait Shane » pria Jason

Il secoua la tête une nouvelle fois, têtu. « Nope… Vous l'entendrez dans quelques heures » et il attrapa sa guitare et retourna dans sa chambre.

Nate et Jason se regardèrent et ils surent ce que l'autre pensaient. Ils se ruèrent près de la porte et collèrent leurs oreilles dessus, essayant d'entendre la chanson de Shane. La chambre était calme et ils furent surpris lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Les deux regardèrent leur ami qui se tenait devant.

- « Bel essai. Comme si je n'avais pas pensé que vous alliez essayer de m'espionner ! »

Nate soupira frustré « Allez Shane ! Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'on l'écoute ? »

- « Comme je vous l'ai dit je veux que se soit une surprise » Shane s'appuya contre la porte « même pour vous deux »

- « Peux-tu au moins nous dire le titre ? » demanda Shane

Shane regarda le mur, alors qu'ils le fixaient.

- « Nope » dit-il simplement avant de leur claquer la porte au nez

Nate laissa échapper un soupir ennuyé et croisa ses bras. Shane pouvait être si têtu.

* * *

Mitchie et Sierra étaient à l'arrière de la voiture de la mère à Sierra en train de sauter sur le siège en chantant une chanson des Connect Three. Elles éclatèrent de rire à la fin de la chanson et la conductrice leur lança un regard amusé dans le rétroviseur. Sierra se rapprocha de sa mère

- « Hey Mam, dans combien de temps on arrive ? »

- « Nous y sommes presque ma puce, calme toi » dit-elle en riant. « C'est comme si je pouvais déjà entendre les cris des fans » murmura-t-elle assez fort pour que les filles l'entendent, ce qui les fit rire.

- « C'est trop excitant » Dit Mitchie avec un énorme sourire.

- « Je sais, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on a eu les billets gratuits ! » répondit son amie.

- « Et on est bien placé » ! Rajouta la brunette en regardant son ticket. « Ce n'est pas au premier rang, mais _**QUAND MEME**_. On pourra voir le visage des garçons de notre place, sans problème »

Sierra soupira rêveuse. « Ils sont si mignons ! » un sourire éclatant elle rajouta « surtout Sh… » Elle s'arrêta et regarda Mitchie. Celle-ci fit les gros yeux « Tu peux dire qu'il est mignon, ça m'est égal. Il l'est après tout. »

- « Je me sens juste mal à l'aise de parler de Shane près de toi »

Mitchie la regarda avant de soupirer « Honnêtement Sierra, ça m'est égal »

Sierra lui jeta un regard sceptique « Vraiment ? »

Elle hocha la tête « Oui »

- « Ok » Dit-elle avec prudence « mais je vais quand même arrêter de parler de lui. »

Mitchie fit les gros yeux, mais sourit.

- « Nous y sommes presque les filles » dit soudainement la mère de Sierra.

Les deux filles se jetèrent sur la fenêtre pour regarder dehors. Elles pouvaient voir la salle de concert et devant la longue ligne de fan attendant dehors. Sierra tapota la portière de la voiture tellement elle était excitée alors que son amie ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elles eurent l'impression que la voiture mit une éternité pour s'arrêter au bord de la route et les laisser sortir. Elles ouvrirent rapidement la porte et crièrent « Merci » à la mère de Sierra.

Elle éclata de rire « De rien les filles ! »

Elles fermèrent la porte, montèrent sur le trottoir et hurlèrent « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit ici ! »

- « Ça va être trop cool » Mitchie acquiesça. Elles se prirent par le bras et se dirigèrent vers la file de fans. Elles venaient juste d'entrer dans la foule lorsqu'elles entendirent un cri, elles se tournèrent vers l'origine du bruit et virent le bus des Connect Three approcher.

- « Oh mon Dieu ! » Sierra murmura. « Ils sont là » Cria-t-elle. Mitchie éclata de rire, et toute deux regardèrent le bus s'arrêter devant la salle de concert.

- « Viens ! » Sierra attrapa le poignet de son amie et l'entraîna vers la foule pour avoir une meilleure vue. Elles regardèrent toutes deux, le sourire toujours aux lèvres la porte du bus s'ouvrir et une autre vague de cri s'entendit, cette fois, Mitchie et Sierra crièrent également.

Shane fut le premier à sortir du bus, un grand sourire sur le visage alors qu'il regardait les fans autour de lui. Il leva la main et Mitchie entendit une fille devant elle crier « Je t'aime Shane » puis hurler aussi fort qu'elle put. Elle grimaça en entendant le cri, et le regarda de nouveau. Il sourit à ses fans et en salua même quelques unes. Mitchie le regarda confuse. Pourquoi agissait-il si différemment ? Etais-ce juste un acte pour la presse ? Mais Shane se foutait de l'opinion de la presse. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer au fait que peut être, Shane Gray était en train de changer. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une autre vague de cri quand Nate sortit du bus. Il sourit poliment et fit signe aux filles devant lui, en suivant Shane. Jason les suivit rapidement, sautant du bus, comme un petit garçon à qui on venait de donner une glace. Il fit un signe à tout le monde et suivit ses amis. Mitchie jeta un regard à Sierra et vit que son amie était pratiquement en train de baver. Elle plaça une main sur son épaule et Sierra releva la tête, elle sourit « Tu as vu comment on était près ? Je te jure que Nate m'a regardé ! » Elle soupira rêveuse avant de grimacer. « Mais il avait l'air choqué à première vu »

C'était bizarre. Pourquoi Nate regarderait un fan confus ? se demanda Mitchie. A moins que… Il l'ait vu elle et pas Sierra. Peut-être était il surpris de la voir au concert ?

Sérieusement, quelle personne normalement constituée irait au concert d'une personne qui l'a blessé ? Mitchie Torres, voilà qui. Et bien Nate savait qu'elle était au concert. Mais la question importante était, allait-il en parler à Shane ?

* * *

Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il dise à Shane qu'il avait vu Mitchie ici. Il ne savait pas comment il allait réagir à sa présence ici. Il était conscient que son ami n'avait plus aucun problème avec elle, mais qui sait ? Quand il avait mentionné Mitchie plus tôt ce jour-là, il semblait timide. Et Nate pensait, du fait dont il avait parlé d'elle, qu'elle était la clé de son changement.

- « Nate ? Ça va mec ? »

Il fut sortit de ses pensée par Shane qui le fixait, ce qui attira aussi l'attention de Jason.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête. « Ouais ça va. » Les rassura-t-il.

- « T'en es sûr ? Tu semblais perdu dans tes pensées. »

Nate hocha les épaules légèrement. « Rien de grave, vous inquiétez pas. »

Shane le regarda pas convaincu.

- « Vraiment » Nate essayait de le convaincre. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sache que Mitchie était ici. Il alla dans les coulisses. Shane et Jason secouèrent la tête avant de le suivre. Ils regardèrent la salle se remplir alors que les fans cherchaient leur siège. 'L'une d'entre elle doit être Mitchie' pensa Nate. Il scanna la foule pour voir s'il la voyait, ce qui signifierait que Shane la verrait aussi. Il grimaça quand il remarqua qu'elle et son amie avaient trouvé leur siège, pas très éloigné de la scène. Il glissa son regard vers Shane, et vit qu'il ne regardait plus la salle, mais vérifiait sa tenue. Il était soulagé qu'il ne l'ait pas vu, et qu'une fois que la salle serait dans le noir, il ne pourrait plus la voir. Il devait trouver un moyen d'empêcher Shane de la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit éteinte, ce qui allait être difficile car le nouveau, et retrouvé, Shane adorait ses fans. Il espérait également que Jason ne remarquerait rien, car s'il l'avait reconnu la première fois, il était fort probable qu'il la reconnaisse de nouveau et dise quelque chose. Il le vit scanner l'audience et ferma le rideau brusquement devant lui. Jason le regarda bizarrement. « Hey Jase, t'as pas ta guitare à accorder, ou autre chose à faire ? »

Jason regarda sa guitare et fit vibrer les cordes rapidement. « non » dit-il en se tournant vers Nate, « c'est parfaitement accordé ».

Shane jeta un coup d'œil à Nate également « Nate t'es sûr que tu te sens bien ? T'a l'air tendu. »

- « Je ne suis pas tendu »

- « Mouais… Ok… Si tu le dis mec »

Nate soupira « Et si on s'entraînait une nouvelle fois ? »

- « Mec ! On connaît toutes les chansons par cœur » répondit Shane.

- « Ça ne nous tuera pas de nous entraîner » Nate répondit en les attrapant tous les deux par les épaules et en les emmenant dans les coulisses. Il savait qu'ils connaissaient les chansons, mais il voulait les emmener loin de la scène. Et ne voulant pas l'énerver plus, ils le suivirent très loin de la scène. Après quinze minutes, Nate entendit la première partie du concert commencer, il put respirer normalement, sachant que toutes les lumières étaient éteintes, et que Shane ne pourrait pas voir Mitchie. Il arrêta l'entraînement après quelques chansons et ils se rapprochèrent de la scène. Shane haussa un sourcil en le voyant retourner près de la scène, il agissait très étrangement, comme si il essayait de cacher quelque chose. Qu'est ce que Nate pouvait bien essayer de cacher, et surtout lors d'un concert ? Après quelques chansons du groupe qui faisait leur première partie, leur nom fut annoncé et ils entrèrent sur la scène en courant. Shane entendit les hurlements des filles et il sentit un frisson le parcourir, ce qui ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Il sourit d'une oreille à l'autre alors qu'il attrapait son micro « Comment allez-vous ce soir ? » Il entendit sa voix résonner dans la salle et ses fans répondre par un autre cri. « Et si on commençait, hein ? » il regarda Nate et hocha la tête dans sa direction pour lancer le décompte. Ses deux amis commencèrent de jouer l'une de leur chanson et il chanta. Il scanna la salle, mais il ne voyait rien d'autre que des visages sombres, et il espérait, que Mitchie soit l'une d'elles.

* * *

Mitchie appréciait le concert. La première partie était géniale et quand les Connect Three étaient arrivés, ils avaient chanté toutes ses chansons favorites. Certaines étaient nouvelles et ferai parti de leur nouvel album qui sortirai dans quelques mois, mais elle les aimait autant que les autres. Elle remarqua même une différence chez Shane. Le dernier concert auquel elle avait assisté, il chantait sans en avoir envie, mais là il dansait, et chantait avec émotion.

La jeune femme pensait que ça ne pourrait pas être mieux quand Shane sortit de scène et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec sa guitare. Il éclaircit sa voix et attrapa le micro « J'ai travaillé sur ce morceau récemment, même les gars ne l'ont pas entendu » dit-il en montrant Jason et Nate. « Cette chanson est dédiée à une personne qui a changé ma vie de plus de manière que j'aurai pu imaginer » Il s'installa sur le tabouret qui lui avait été apporté et commença à jouer une mélodie douce. Il regarda la salle et commença à chanter.

_Every time I think I'm closer to the heart_

_Of what it means to know just who I am_

_I think I've finally found a better place to start_

_And no one ever seems to understand_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_And could it be you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Oh yeah_

_Yeah, yeah._

Mitchie attrapa le dossier du siège devant elle. Il avait l'air si sincère et sa voix était pleine d'émotion, elle en était soufflée.

_You're the remedy I'm searching hard to find_

_To fix the puzzle that I see inside_

_Painting all my dreams_

_The color of your smile_

Shane sourit légèrement. Il avait vu Mitchie seulement sur cette vidéo, mais l'intensité de son sourire l'avait rendu fou.

_When I find you it will be alright_

_I need to try to get to where you are_

_And could it be you're not that far_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Been feeling lost_

_Can't find the words to say_

_Spending all my time_

_Stuck in yesterday_

_And where you are_

_Is where I wanna be_

_Oh, next to you,_

_With you next to me_

La foule ne faisait pas un bruit, écoutant Shane chanter tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, et c'est exactement ce qu'il faisait.

_Oh, I need to find you_

_Yeah_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_You're the missing piece I need_

_The song inside of me_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

_Yeah, yeah_

_I gotta find you_

La dernière note était terminée depuis quelques instants quand la salle se mit à applaudir lourdement.

« Merci » Dit Shane dans le micro. « C'était 'Gotta Find You' »

Mitchie fixa la pop star sur la scène sans pouvoir détacher ses yeux de lui. C'est comme si, ils étaient collé sur lui, elle ne remarqua même pas les applaudissements de la salle, ou la larme qui coula sur son visage. Cette chanson était la plus belle qu'elle ait jamais entendue. Surtout venant de Shane Gray. La manière dont il l'avait chanté, elle pouvait assurer qu'il pensait chaque mot qu'il avait chanté. Et elle savait autre chose, qui que se soit qui ai changé sa vie et à qui cette chanson était dédicacée était la personne la plus chanceuse du monde.

* * *

Le concert se finit peu de temps après. Ils avaient joué quelques chansons après celle de Shane. Dès qu'il fut fini, les garçons se sentirent épuisés. Nate et Jason rangèrent leur guitare dans leur étui, et prirent un moment pour reprendre leur souffle. Ils devaient encore sortir et rencontrer leur fans, signer quelques autographes, mais ils avaient besoin d'un peu de temps pour eux. Après une petite pause, les trois garçons prirent le chemin de la sortie, où ils le savaient, les attendaient des centaines de filles en train de crier.

- « Shane… » Nate commença, alors qu'il se tournait légèrement vers lui pendant qu'il marchait. « Cette chanson était pour Mitchie ? »

Shane lui jeta un coup d'œil, resta silencieux un moment avant de lui répondre doucement « ouais. »

Le jeune homme fixa le sol. Mitchie était présente ce soir, mais avait-elle la moindre idée que la chanson lui était destinée ?

- « C'était vraiment bon » dit Jason.

Shane sourit légèrement « Merci. »

Jason hocha la tête « De rien ! »

Aucun d'eux ne parla alors qu'ils arrivaient près de la porte. Dès qu'elle s'ouvrit ils entendirent des cris, des applaudissements et des flashs. Ils allèrent s'installer à la table où les fans pourraient se regrouper. C'était un moyen plus organisé de signer les autographes. Ils signèrent quelques CD, poster, photos, et même une chaussure ! Nate pensa que la folie de la soirée était en train de se calmer et il était reconnaissant pour cela. Mais il se tendit lorsqu'il entendit Jason dire « Hey, tu es la fille de ce truc vidéo ! »

Mitchie grimaça et hocha la tête « J'étais cette fille. »

Nate pria pour que Shane soit trop occupé à signer des autographes pour remarquer cette fan en particulier, mais alors qu'il jetait un rapide coup d'œil vers lui, il le vit s'arrêter au milieu d'une signature et la fixer.

- « Et tu étais à Camp Rock n'est ce pas ? » demanda Jason.

A cela, Shane paraissait encore plus intrigué et ne semblait plus remarquer la fan qui essayait d'attirer son attention.

Mitchie hocha la tête. « Heu, ouais, j'y étais. Je suis surprise que tu t'en rappelles. »

Jason hocha les épaules légèrement « Je n'oublie pas facilement les visages » il signa le poster qu'elle avait d'eux. Elle le remercia et passa devant Nate. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens et elle sut qu'il savait qu'elle était là depuis le début. Il signa et lui rendit le poster. « Voilà »

Elle lui sourit « Merci, et merci pour le commentaire sur ma dernière vidéo. »

- « Pas de problème. J'adore entendre ce que mes fans ont à dire » répondit-il avec le sourire. « Du moins avait… » Il se tourna ensuite vers Shane, qui reporta rapidement son attention sur la table, prétendant n'avoir rien entendu. Il souffla et regarda de nouveau Mitchie en haussant les épaules. La jeune femme lui sourit à moitié et alla vers Shane. Elle s'assura d'éviter son regard, elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder, pas encore…

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit le poster. « Heu… Salut »

- « Salut » murmura-t-elle doucement.

- « Heu, écoute » commença-t-il doucement « Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce que j'ai fait. »

Elle haussa les épaules légèrement « ça ira. C'était une perte de temps de toute façon. »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit » Il releva la tête de la photo.

- « Et bien, on m'a dit la vérité » dit-elle simplement alors qu'elle vit sa mère dans la voiture. Elle n'attendit pas Sierra et partit simplement rejoindre sa mère avant que Shane puisse ajouter ou faire quoi que se soit. Il avait tout juste commencé à signer le prochain autographe qu'il la vit entrer dans la voiture rapidement suivie par son amie, avant que celle-ci ne démarre.

Après quelques autographes de plus, les garçons s'arrêtèrent et retournèrent à l'intérieur. Une fois à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes, Nate se tourna vers Shane « Bravo mec » dit-il sarcastique « c'est vraiment une chic fille. »

Shane soupira « Je sais. »

* * *

Alors ? Shane qui s'excuse. Mitchie qui s'enfuit… Vous en pensez quoi ?

cliquer sur Review pour donner votre avis :)


	6. Chapter 5

_Résumé : Mitchie rencontre Shane après le concert, lors de la signature des autographes, et s'enfuit après qu'il se soit excusé et qu'il ait essayé de se faire pardonner_.

...

_Merci à Miss T pour les corrections, et merci pour vos reviews les filles :). ET pour infos, Sierra avait gagné les places de concert à la radio :)  
_

_ Bonne lecture_

_...  
_

Mitchie s'installa sans un mot sur le siège passager de la voiture de sa mère et pressa sa tête contre la vitre, fixant le ciel sombre alors que Sierra radotait au sujet du concert. Elle avala sa salive et serra les dents alors qu'une seule larme coula sur sa joue. Elle venait juste de voir Shane. En concert ce n'était pas si mal puisqu'elle était entourée de _**CENTAINE **_de fans en délire mais là, elle était seulement à quelques pas de lui. Et pourquoi s'était-il excusé ? Et pourquoi avait-il agi comme un adolescent timide et pas comme la super star qu'il était ? Et pourquoi avait-il essayé de la convaincre de l'exact opposé de ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques semaines plus tôt ? Depuis quand sa vie était-elle devenue si compliquée ? Bien qu'elle détestait se l'avouer, elle aurait tout donné pour retourner au temps où son plus gros problème était de n'avoir aucun ami à l'école.

Parler à Jason et Nate n'était pas si mal. Jason était un amour et elle avait été choquée qu'il l'ait reconnu de Camp Rock en sachant qu'il n'y avait été que quelques jours. Et Nate était très amical et semblait d'accord avec elle sur le « Shane est un idiot ». Après tout, ils le savaient mieux que personne. Et quand elle s'était approchée de Shane elle s'attendait à une remarque sarcastique ou méchante, mais non, elle avait eu droit à un « heu… Salut ». Depuis quand Shane Gray parlait-il comme ça ?

Durant toute leur conversation, son cœur n'avait pas arrêté de cogner et quand il lui avait répondu il avait failli s'arrêter. Mais elle n'avait pas bougé… Surtout que Shane avait toujours son poster et qu'elle voulait le récupérer. Mais dès qu'il le lui avait rendu, elle s'était dépêchée de s'enfuir.

- « Mitchie ? » Elle releva la tête à l'entente de son nom et vit sa mère la regarder soucieuse. « Chérie ça va ? »

- « Je vais bien » Répondit-elle, mais sa voix la trahie.

- « Quel est le problème Mitchie ? » demanda Sierra en se rapprochant de son siège.

- « R-Rien »

- « Mitchie… Tu as l'air énervée. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose avec Shane ? » Demanda Connie, et comme Mitchie ne répondit rien, elle eut sa réponse. « T'a-t-il blessé ? » Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

- « Non Mam ! » Répondit Mitchie sur le même ton. « Il ne m'a pas blessé » Ajouta-t-elle doucement. Et avant que sa mère ou Sierra pu poser d'autres questions elle reprit la parole. « Pouvons-nous éviter le sujet Shane s'il vous plait ? »

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Mitchie étant perdue dans ses pensées, et bien qu'elle n'aimait pas cela, toutes ses pensées tournaient autour d'une certaine pop star.

* * *

Shane reposa sa tête contre le canapé et souffla frustré.

- « Mec, ça va ? » Demanda Nate, voyant que quelque chose ennuyait son ami.

- « Non » Murmura-t-il. Depuis qu'il avait vu Mitchie cette nuit, il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de ses pensées. « Je suis vraiment un idiot ! »

En temps normal, Nate aurait fait un commentaire, mais il savait que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côté sur le canapé. « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

- « Tu l'as dit toi-même ! Je l'ai laissé partir ! » Grogna-t-il. « J'ai laissé une magnifique jeune femme me glisser entre les doigts à cause de mon idiotie ! »

- « Tu étais un imbécile en fait. »

Shane lui jeta un regard noir.

- « Désolé, Mais il n'est peut-être pas trop tard ».

- « Nate, tu l'as entendu. Elle m'a presque dit qu'elle me détestait. »

- « Non, je ne pense pas qu'elle te déteste Shane. Elle est juste blessée, je pense. »

- « Je me suis excusé ! »

- « Parfois ce n'est pas suffisant »

Nate le regarda compatissant alors que ce dernier grognait une nouvelle fois en fermant les yeux, reposant sa tête contre le canapé. « Je dois faire quelque chose ! »

- « Comme quoi ? » s'enquit-il.

Shane grimaça « je ne sais pas. »

Nate observa son ami. Il n'avait pas réalisé combien le fait d'avoir blessé Mitchie rendait Shane malheureux jusqu'à présent.

- « Tu peux lui faire une cabane à oiseau ? » suggéra Jason

Shane releva la tête et lui lança un regard noir « Je ne vais pas donner **ça **à Mitchie, Jason. Elle n'en voudra pas ! » Dit-il en élevant la voix.

Jason baissa la tête et marmonna doucement « j'en voudrais une moi » avant d'attraper son Ipod et mit ses écouteurs.

- « Ne sois pas comme ça avec lui ! Il essaye juste d'aider contrairement à certain qui se contente de s'asseoir et de se lamenter » cracha Nate.

Shane plissa les yeux et serra les points dans le but de calmer sa colère. Après un moment, il se calma et réalisa qu'il avait raison. Il devrait faire quelque chose pour Mitchie au lieu de rester là à se lamenter. Il soupira et se rallongea sur le canapé. Nate prit ça comme un signe de reddition de leur petite dispute.

- « Je veux faire quelque chose pour elle, c'est juste que je ne sais pas quoi ! »

- « T'es fatigué mec. » Dit-il. « Repose-toi, et repenses-y demain matin »

Shane se tourna et fixa l'autre côté du bus. Il savait qu'il devrait suivre le conseil de Nate, mais il avait _**BESOIN**_ de trouver quelque chose. Alors que son ami se levait pour aller se coucher, Shane fit de même, tout excité « je sais ! »

Nate et Jason le regardèrent surpris avant que Jason retourne à sa musique, Nate demanda « quoi ? »

- « Une pétition ! » s'exclama Shane. « Pour que Mitchie recommence son blog ! »

- « Mec, c'est brillant ! »

Shane sourit triomphant. « Je sais ! Je vais en parler à Hot Tunes demain et on fera signer pendant nos concerts par nos fans. Beaucoup de fans regardait son show, je suis sûr qu'ils seraient contents qu'elle recommence ! Une fois qu'on aura toutes les signatures, j'irai le donner à Mitchie. »

- « Toi ? »

Shane hocha la tête « Je pensais que si ça venait du groupe elle pourrait penser que c'est ton idée ou celle de Jason ou même celle de Hot Tunes, mais si ça vient de moi, elle verra que je me fais du souci pour elle. »

Nate hocha la tête « ça se comprend. »

Shane se tourna vers Jason qui avait posé sa tête contre la table, puis se retourna vers Nate « Tu penses qu'on devrait lui en parler ? »

Nate y pensa quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête. « non, je pense pas. Il ne sait pas se taire ! »

Shane rit et confirma « c'est vrai qu'il ne connait pas le sens du mot secret »

Nate sourit à son tour en regardant le plus vieux de ses amis qui avait maintenant la tête recouvert par son bras « Tu penses qu'on doit le laisser là ? Il risque d'avoir mal au cou s'il dort là toute la nuit. »

- « On va le réveiller. Laisse-moi juste une minute » Il attrapa son appareil photo sur le bureau et contourna Jason. D'où il était on voyait son visage et sa bouche était grande ouverte, les cheveux lui retombait sur les yeux et on autre main reposait sur son ipod. Il se mordit la langue pour s'empêcher de rire et prit la photo avant de retourner près de Nate.

Celui-ci secoua la tête. Etait-il le seul à être normal dans ce bus ? « Mec, est-ce que c'était nécessaire ? »

Shane hocha la tête « Yep ! Parfaite photo pour faire du chantage »

Nate le regarda.

- « Hey ! » se défendit Shane « au moins elle est pas pire que celle que j'ai faite deux ans plus tôt avec ses trucs d'oiseaux »

- « Ouais, et Dieu merci, je te l'ai faite effacer ! Qu'est ce que tu en aurais fait ? Et je ne te dis pas l'image du groupe et l'embarras qu'aurait eu Jason ! »

Shane fit les gros yeux « je ne l'aurais pas mis sur internet ! Je ne suis pas si méchant ! Je voulais juste la garder pour rire de temps à autres. »

- « Shane, c'est pas gentil ! »

Il ricana, et éclaircit sa gorge en voyant l'air de Nate, et dit « Tu as raison. Pas drôle du tout » un sourire toujours sur ses lèvres.

Nate roula des yeux et soupira alors que le jeune homme éclatait de rire. Nate s'approcha de Jason et lui ôta les écouteurs « hey Jase ! »

- « Quoi ? » Dit-il en relevant la tête rapidement, manquant de basculer en arrière. Shane eut un nouveau rire alors que Nate expliquait à Jason « tu devrais pas dormir sur la table »

- « Oh. » murmura Jason endormi « merci » Il éteignit son ipod et alla dans sa chambre en baillant.

- « Nuit Jase. » dit Shane alors que Jason passait devant lui.

- « Nuit Sha'. » marmonna-t-il.

Shane sourit en voyant Jason disparaître dans sa chambre puis se tourna vers Nate.

- « Allez Shane, » dit Nate en montrant la chambre de la tête « on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, on a un autre concert demain. »

Il hocha la tête et bailla, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il était fatigué avant que Nate en parle. « J'arrive ». Dit-il en allant dans la salle de bain pour se changer.

* * *

Les deux filles montèrent dans la chambre de Mitchie dès qu'elles rentrèrent. Elles avaient prévues de faire une soirée pyjama. Sierra se faisait du souci pour son amie. Elle avait été calme durant tout le trajet, et même en entrant dans sa chambre, et ce n'était pas du tout dans son habitude. Généralement, Mitchie parlait beaucoup, et Sierra s'attendait à ce qu'elle parle encore plus après ce concert. La brunette s'installa sur son lit, et fixa le mur comme si c'était la chose la plus importante au monde.

- « Mitchie qu'elle est le problème ? » demanda Sierra en s'asseyant au pied du lit.

- « Je pensais être capable de le supporter » murmura-t-elle.

- « Supporter quoi ? »

- « Voir Shane. Je pensais que je supporterais de le voir de près, mais non. »

- « A-t-il été méchant envers toi ? »

Elle secoua la tête « Non ! » sa voix craqua « C'est ça le problème ! Il a été gentil, timide, et il s'est excusé ! »

- « Il s'est excusé ? »

Mitchie hocha la tête.

- « Attend une minute, j'essaye de voir ou est le mal là. »

- « Je suis partie là-bas avec une image de Shane et là, c'était tout autre chose. »

- « Donc… tu ne t'attendais pas à ce qu'il soit gentil avec toi et c'est ça qui te met en colère ? » Demanda Sierra

- « Je sais c'est stupide, mais j'y comprends rien. D'abord la chanson, puis sa timidité et son ton doux et après il s'excuse et il contredit ce qu'il avait dit la première fois. »

Sierra fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

- « Au sujet de la vidéo, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas une perte de temps. Et quand je lui ai dit que j'étais d'accord avec lui, il a essayé de me faire changer d'avis. »

- « Pourquoi étais-tu d'accord avec lui ? Je croyais que tu aimais faire ces vidéos ? »

- « J'aime… J'aimais. Mais j'étais blessée et frustrée à ce moment, je ne voulais pas être près de Shane et j'ai dit la première chose qui me passait par la tête »

Sierra allait répondre quand elle fut coupée par la sonnerie du téléphone de Mitchie. « Qui appelle à onze heure du soir ? »

Mitchie attrapa son téléphone, décrocha et le plaça à son oreille « allo ? »

- « _Mitchie, c'est Caitlyn ! »_

Les yeux de Mitchie s'élargirent de surprise et un sourire apparut sur son visage. Elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de Caitlyn depuis la fin du camp. « Hey Cait »

_- « J'appelais pour avoir de tes nouvelles »_

Mitchie perdit son sourire « Comment je vais ? »

_- « J'ai parlé à Nate. Il m'a dit que tu avais vu Shane et que tu semblais énervée. »_

Caitlyn et Nate s'étaient rencontrés à Camp Rock, et même si Nate n'était pas très présent ils s'étaient bien entendu tout de suite et avant la fin du camp ils étaient devenu petit amis et se parlait tout le temps depuis.

Mitchie soupira. « Je vais bien. »

_- « J'en suis pas convaincue ! »_

- « J'ai juste pas envie de parler de Shane, ok ? »

_- « Ok, ok ! Pas besoin d'être brusque. Quoi de neuf sinon ? »_

Mitchie soupira de soulagement de ne plus avoir à parler de Shane. « Heu, et bien, je vais faire partie d'un concours de talents à mon école. C'est juste avant le début des cours, ils le font chaque année. »

_- « Ça à l'air cool ! »_

Mitchie sourit légèrement. « Ben je l'ai jamais fait avant, mais aller à Camp Rock m'a plus ou moins aidé je pense ! »

_- « C'est bien pour toi, tu dois faire entendre ta voix. »_

- « Je ne suis pas si bonne » répondit-elle doucement.

Caitlyn soupira de l'autre côté de la ligne _« Mitchie tu as l'une des plus belle voix que j'ai entendu. »_

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Ok, si tu le dis Cait ! »

_- « Je le dis ! Alors c'est quand ce show ? »_

- « Jeudi prochain » Mitchie regarda Sierra qui patientait assise. « Hey, je dois y aller. Mon amie dort ici ce soir. »

_- « Oh ok, désolée de t'avoir dérangé, je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. »_

- « Je vais bien. » Insista-t-elle. « On se rappelle ! »

_- « Ok ! Oh hey, c'est quoi le nom de ton école, peut-être que je peux convaincre mes parents de me laisser venir. »_

- « Oh, c'est heu, West High. »

_- « Ok! Merci Mitchie! Bye! »_

- « Bye Cait. » Elle raccrocha le téléphone et le plaça sur le lit.

- « C'était qui ? » demanda Sierra

- « Mon amie du camp. »

- « Et comment savait-elle que tu était énervée ? »

- « Nate est son petit ami » dit simplement Mitchie

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux « Nate ? Comme dans Nate Brown ? Des Connect Three ? »

Mitchie hocha la tête et Sierra ouvrit grand la bouche d'étonnement.

- « Ils se sont rencontrés à Camp Rock et sont ensemble depuis. »

- « Donc, tu as une "entrée" chez les Connect Three ? »

Mitchie la regarda bizarrement « Non Sierra. C'est la première fois que je parle à Cait depuis Camp Rock, et je n'ai aucune intention d'utiliser Caitlyn pour me rapprocher des Connect Three »

Sierra hocha la tête « je sais Mitchie. Je demandais seulement »

- « Ok ! Tu veux voir un film ? » Proposa-t-elle en changeant de sujet.

- « Bien sûr ! »

- « Allons voir ce que nous avons ! » Elles se levèrent du lit et descendirent dans le salon.

* * *

Caitlyn sourit après avoir raccroché. Elle avait parlé avec son copain un peu plus tôt et il lui avait expliqué la situation. Et maintenant, elle savait ce que les deux ressentaient. Mitchie ne veut rien à voir à faire avec Shane alors que lui veut faire quelque chose pour elle. Elle composa rapidement le numéro de Nate et après quelques sonneries il décrocha la voix ensommeillée « allo ? »

- « C'est moi. »

- « Cait ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tard ? »

- « Oh grandis ! Il est seulement un peu plus de onze heures. »

Nate grogna « On a un concert demain et je suis fatigué ! »

- « Et bien réveille-toi parce que je viens de parler à Mitchie. »

Il s'assit en entendant ça et regarda le lit en face du sien où Shane dormait.

- « Attends une minute Cait » Il se leva lentement et sortit du lit et de la chambre. « Ok, qu'a t'elle dit ? »

- « Et bien, dès que j'ai demandé comment elle allait elle m'a dit bien et m'a demandé de ne plus parler de Shane » expliqua-t-elle.

Nate soupira « Elle ne veut rien à voir à faire avec lui ? »

- « En effet… Heu j'ai appris quelque chose par contre » dit-elle sournoisement.

- « Quelle sorte d'information ? »

- « Elle va faire partie d'un concours de talent la semaine prochaine à son lycée. »

Nate haussa un sourcil « Caitlyn, penses-tu la même chose que moi ? »

- « Si tu penses que je pense qu'on devrait envoyer Shane à ce concours, alors oui. »

- « Et bien je pense que c'est une bonne idée, mais on a un problème, on ne sait pas à quelle école elle va. »

- « Oh, t'as vraiment peu de foi en moi, je sais exactement où elle va. »

- « Ouais mais on sera quand même en pleine tournée. »

- « Tu ne m'a pas dit que vous n'aviez rien de prévu jeudi prochain ? »

Nate hocha la tête tout en fronçant les sourcils « ouais mais qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec… « Oh ! »

Caitlyn eut un petit rire « exactement. »

- « Et bien c'est une chance que ce soit ce jour-là. »

- « Tu penses que Shane voudra y aller ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Shane ferait n'importe quoi pour qu'elle lui pardonne. Et se montrer au show de son lycée prouvera qu'il tient à elle. »

- « Nate je crois qu'on est des génies »

- « Hey, c'était ton idée, et si pour une quelconque raison Mitchie est encore plus énervée, ce sera ta faute ! »

- « tst, tst, tst ! Ne penses pas t'en tirer si facilement Nate. Tu devras dire à Shane que tu en fais partie et je ne pense pas que Mitchie sera en colère. »

Il grogna « Ok, mais ne pense pas que je sois ravi. »

Caitlyn rit « oui Nate, tu l'es. Tu sais que tu fais ça pour que Shane soit heureux. »

- « Il est comme mon frère, et si voir Mitchie le rend heureux alors oui, je le ferais. Et puis on a déjà prévu un truc. »

- « Oh vraiment ? Quoi ? »

- « Désolé Cait, je peux pas t'en parler. On ne veut pas risquer que Mitchie l'apprenne. »

Caitlyn soupira « Je ne lui en parlerais pas. »

- « Désolé c'est juste entre Shane et moi, même Jason n'est pas au courant. »

- « Bien ! Tu lui en parleras ? »

- « Ouais, demain matin. Je suis sûr qu'il sautera sur l'occasion ! »

- « Ok ! Appelle-moi demain. »

- « Ok ! Bonne nuit Cait. »

- « Bonne nuit Nate. »

Ils raccrochèrent et il sourit avant de retourner dans son lit.

* * *

_Nate et Cait jouent les entremetteurs ! Pensez-vous que ça va marcher ? _


	7. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Je ne possède pas 'Notice Me' de Zetta Byte.  
Merci à Char2lene et Miss T pour leur review. Et un grand merci pour la correction Miss ;)  
_

* * *

_Résumé : Mitchie est confuse par le comportement de Shane. Cait et Nate jouent les entremetteurs._

_..._

C'était le matin du concours de jeunes talents et Mitchie était installée à la table de la cuisine, toujours en pyjama en train de prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle remua sa cuillère dans son bol de céréales en fixant la table. Connie la regarda faire de l'autre côté.

- « Mitchie ça va ? »

- « Hein ? » La jeune femme releva la tête sans cesser de remuer sa cuillère dans son bol.

- « Oh ouais, ça va. »

- « Tu as l'air distraite. »

Mitchie haussa légèrement les épaules et s'intéressa à son bol « nervosité je pense. »

- « Au sujet du concours ? Oh chérie tu vas être merveilleuse ! Tu chantes magnifiquement bien ! »

- « C'est juste que je n'ai jamais chanté devant une audience. Et s'il n'aimait pas la chanson ? Ou ma voix ? »

Connie la regarda exaspérée « Mitchie, celui qui n'aime pas ta voix doit avoir des problèmes ! »

Mitchie eut un sourire « Merci mam. »

- « De rien. Maintenant pourquoi tu n'irais pas te préparer, je t'emmène acheter une tenue pour ce soir. »

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça » dit-elle en regardant sa mère.

- « J'insiste. Tu dois avoir l'air jolie pour chanter. »

Mitchie rit « ok ». Elle finit rapidement son bol, qu'elle mit dans l'évier et montât dans sa chambre se préparer.

Elle prit une douche rapide et enfila un jean et un tee-shirt avant de redescendre.

- « Mam ? » Appela-t-elle en ne la voyant pas dans la cuisine.

- « Je suis là ! »

Elle suivit le son de la voix et trouva sa mère dans le salon, les yeux fixés sur la télé.

- « Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? » demanda-t-elle en la fixant à son tour.

- « Chut » Connie plaça un doigt sur les lèvres de sa fille et lui montra la télé.

_**« Nous avons des photos exclusives du concert des C3 la semaine dernière, dit le présentateur de Hot Tunes avant de lancer la vidéo d'interview de fan devant la salle. Ce que je pense de la nouvelle chanson de Shane Gray ? Demanda la fan en enroulant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt « Cette chanson est magnifique, la plus belle de leur chanson, et j'espère qu'il trouvera celle dont il parle parce qu'il semblait très triste durant cette chanson ». « Maintenant, c'est peut être pas grand-chose, mais si vous regardez plus attentivement ce qu'il se passe derrière » dit le présentateur en remontrant la vidéo ce qui fit hoqueter Mitchie. Derrière la fille qui parlait on pouvait la voir en train de parler à Shane. « Ça n'a l'air de rien » dit le présentateur « Juste Shane Gray qui donne un autographe à une fan, mais non » On la vit prendre l'autographe et partir en courant alors que Shane, qu'elle n'avait pas vu à ce moment-là, avait essayé de la suivre, mais il avait été bloqué par la table. Ils zoomèrent sur le visage de Shane où l'ont vit tout un tas d'émotions. « Avez-vous vu ça ? » Ils mirent la vidéo sur pause et la vidéo rétrécit dans un coin de l'écran pour laisser apparaître le présentateur. « Regardez les émotions sur son visage. Je vois blessé, confus… » « De l'envie » dit un autre présentateur. « Qui que soit cette fille, il est évident que Shane a vécu quelque chose avec elle. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas réussi à avoir une photo claire de son visage, nous n'avons aucune idée de l'identité de cette mystérieuse fille ».**_ _**« Pour la suite des nouvelles… »**_

Alors que l'image de Shane disparaissait de l'écran, le présentateur annonçait la suite des informations.

Connie éteignit la télé et lança un regard à sa fille. Elle s'était figée devant l'écran, les yeux grands ouverts. « Mitchie ? Oh chérie, je suis désolée. »

Sa mâchoire tremblait et elle serra les dents pour ne pas pleurer. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il apparaisse toujours quand elle pensait l'avoir oublié ? Elle commençait tout juste à oublier tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shane avant que ceci arrive. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et regarda sa mère en secouant la tête « non, ça va. Allons-y » elle attrapa son sac, le mit à l'épaule et sortit de la pièce. Connie soupira et suivit sa fille.

* * *

- « Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas s'occuper de leur affaires ? » Shane frappa du poing sur la table alors que le reportage d'Hot Tunes passait à la télé.

Nate le regarda « Peut-être parce que tu es l'ancien mauvais garçon qui vient juste de redevenir gentil et qu'ils veulent savoir tout ce qu'ils peuvent à ce sujet ».

- « Ça craint ! » marmonna Shane en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine et en regardant le sol.

Nate rit au mot de son ami « Ouais, mais je pensais que tu étais habitué depuis le temps. La presse à l'habitude de parler de toi ».

- « Oui mais je n'en avais rien à faire, et j'ai choisi de l'ignorer, mais là je ne peux pas parce qu'il parle de Mitchie ! »

- « Et bien, peut être qu'elle ne l'a pas vu » Suggéra-t-il.

- « Et quelles sont les chances pour que ça soit le cas ? » Shane et Nate se tournèrent vers Jason qui venait de parler depuis sa place sur le canapé. Il les regarda et reprit « Je veux dire tout le monde regarde Hot Tunes. »

- « Ouais il a raison » dit Shane en faisant une drôle de tête, comme si c'était la chose la plus bizarre au monde, avant de secouer la tête et de continuer « Mitchie l'a forcément vu. »

- « T'en es pas sûr, peut-être qu'elle dormait ou faisait autre chose ! »

- « Même si c'est le cas, sa mère a du le voir et lui dire, ou son amie qui était là ! » dit Jason, et pour la seconde fois Nate et Shane le regardèrent

- « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il innocemment

- « Mec, t'a été mordu par un insecte intelligent ou quoi ? » demanda Shane.

Jason regarda son bras comme si il cherchait une trace de morsure « Je ne pense pas… ça gratte pas »

Shane et Nate haussèrent leur sourcil au comportement de leur ami avant de retourner à leur discussion.

- « Jason a raison… encore. Elle finira par le savoir » dit-il en posant sa tête dans ses bras qui reposait sur la table, murmurant quelque chose.

- « Shane je ne peux pas t'entendre là »

Il releva la tête « Peut-être que je ne devrais pas aller à son concours » répéta-t-il

- « Non mec, tu dois y aller » s'exclama Nate, ce qui amena Shane à le fixer

- « Heu... Pourquoi ? »

- « Parce que tu dois y aller » dit-il simplement.

- « C'est une bonne réponse » dit Shane sarcastique.

- « Oh la ferme. Tu devrais vraiment y aller » insista-t-il.

Shane soupira « Elle ne voudra surement pas me voir »

- « Est-ce que Shane Gray est en train d'abandonner ? » se moqua Nate

- « Non ! Je n'abandonne pas ! » Dit-il en se redressant.

- « Et bien c'est ce qu'il me semblait. » Répondit son ami en haussant légèrement les épaules.

Shane plissa les yeux et frappa la table du plat de la main « Jamais ! Quand part mon vol ? »

Le jeune homme sourit d'un air satisfait sachant qu'il l'avait eu « Dans une demi-heure ».

Shane ouvrit grand les yeux « une demi-heure ? Comment veux-tu que je fasse pour aller à l'aéroport et être dans l'avion en trente minutes ?

- « On est _**déjà**_ à l'aéroport » répondit Nate en lui montrant la fenêtre.

- « Oh » dit-il alors que son ami laissa échapper un petit rire.

- « Vas-y mon pote ! » dit-il en poussant Shane hors du bus. Jason releva la tête et fronça les sourcils « Shane n'est pas un tigre » (_**T/N : Jason parle de tigre car l'expression utilisé plus haut était, si l'on traduit littéralement Vas-y le tigre, que j'ai ici traduit par vas-y mon pote…**_)

- « C'est juste une expression Jase ! »

Jason le regarda, l'air absent et Nate roula des yeux « C'est rien. »

- « Ok » Il se retourna vers la télé.

* * *

Mitchie et Connie faisaient les magasins depuis quelques heures quand elles trouvèrent la tenue parfaite pour elle. C'était une tunique marron qui lui arrivait à mi cuisse avec un leggins noir. Le temps qu'elle rentre à la maison il était près d'une heure et le concours ne commençait qu'à quatre heures, ce qui lui laissait encore du temps libre. Pendant un moment, elle se contenta de rester dans sa chambre et de s'entraîner à chanter pour le concours. Aux environs de trois heures, Sierra arriva et l'aida à se préparer. Elle la maquilla et lui boucla les cheveux, lui assurant que ça lui allaient très bien.

- « Tu ressembles à une actrice » lui dit Sierra.

- « Non ! » Dit Mitchie en roulant des yeux.

Sierra lui tendit un miroir « Tu peux pas te voir et me dire que tu ressembles pas à une star ».

Mitchie regarda à son reflet dans le miroir, elle semblait différente d'habituellement. « Et bien c'est différent, mais de là à dire que je ressemble à une actrice… »

- « Moi je le dis ! Tu vas les achever ce soir avec ta voix et ta tenue ! »

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre « Je ne sais pas ».

Sierra soupira et s'agenouilla devant elle « Bien sûr que tu vas gagner ! Je suis ta meilleure amie, tu dois me faire confiance ».

- « Tu es ma meilleure amie, tu essayes juste de me rassurer. »

- « Non ! » Sierra secoua la tête sérieusement « Crois-moi Mitchie, si tu étais nulle je ne te laisserais pas te ridiculiser comme ça ». En voyant le regard inquiet de son amie elle continua « Mais tu es géniale ! Tu vas leur mettre le feu ! »

Mitchie fronça les sourcils « Tu sais que je vais chanter l'une de mes chansons douces, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sourit d'un air narquois en voyant la tête de son amie.

- « Heu… Et bien... C'est pareil ! Tu vas être géniale ! »

Mitchie éclata de rire « Ok ! Ok ! »

Pendant les quarante-cinq minutes restantes, les deux jeunes filles discutèrent tranquillement dans la chambre jusqu'à ce que Connie donne le top départ. Mitchie attrapa sa guitare et elles descendirent la rejoindre. Durant le trajet, la jeune femme était nerveuse.

- « Nerveuse ? » Demanda Sierra en voyant son comportement.

- « Un peu, mais surtout excitée » Elle sourit et les deux filles se mirent à rire. Elles arrivèrent à l'école quelques minutes plus tard et allèrent dans les coulisses. Sierra travaillait dans l'ombre, c'était plus son genre. La brunette était la dernière à passer, elle s'installa sur une chaise en coulisse pour écouter les autres participants de la première partie, et dès le début de la seconde, elle avait commencé à trembler.

- « Mitchie ? » Demanda Sierra en passant devant elle « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle leva la tête et déglutit « Ils sont vraiment bon Sierra » dit-elle inquiète. Sa meilleure amie la regarda avec un air de sympathie.

- « Mitchie tu es aussi très douée. Ne t'inquiète pas ! »

La jeune femme hocha la tête et Sierra partit. Elle regarda par le rideau et vit une partie de l'audience. Elle déglutit de nouveau et attrapa sa guitare. Les autres chansons passèrent rapidement et avant qu'elle s'en rende compte c'était son tour. Mitchie se figea et prit une profonde inspiration en entendant son nom. Sierra du la pousser pour qu'elle commence à avancer. Elle avança jusqu'au milieu de la scène, sa guitare à la main et s'installa sur le tabouret en regardant la salle. Elle n'avait jamais chanté devant autant de gens et elle était très nerveuse. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux coulisses et vit sa complice lui faire signe. Elle souffla et ajusta son micro. « Salut, c'est une chanson que j'ai écrite il y a longtemps, et c'est quelque chose que toutes les adolescentes ont du vivre au moins une fois dans leur vie ». Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, bougea sur le tabouret et plaça sa guitare sur ses jambes. Elle commença à jouer et à chanter timidement.

_Here's the story of a girl / __**Voici l'histoire d'une fille**_

_Living in a lonely world__ / __**Vivant dans un monde solitaire**_

_A hidden note / __**Une note cachée**_

_A secret crush / __**Un coup de coeur secret**_

_A little boy who talks too much__ / __**Un jeune homme qui parle trop**_

_Well I'm standing in the crowd__ / __**Alors que je me tiens debout dans la foule**_

_And when you smile I check you out / __**Et quand tu souris je te scrute des yeux**_

_But you don't even know my name / __**Mais tu ne connais même pas mon nom**_

_You're too busy playing games__ / __**Tu es trop occupé à jouer**_

Shane ouvrit doucement la porte de l'auditorium du lycée, essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Il se glissa à l'intérieur sans bruit mais quelques adultes qui se tenaient près de la porte lui jetèrent un coup d'œil sans sembler le reconnaître dans la pénombre. Il s'adossa contre le mur alors que la voix de Mitchie résonnait dans la salle. Dès qu'il l'entendit, il fut fasciné.

_And I want you to know__ / __**Et je veux que tu saches**_

_If you lose your way__ /__** (Que) Si tu te perds**_

_I won't let you go / __**Je ne te laisserais pas tomber**_

_If I cut my hair / __**Si je coupe mes cheveux**_

_If I change my clothes__ / __**Si je change de style**_

_Will you notice me?__ / __**Me remarqueras-tu?**_

_If I bite my lip / __**Si je mordille ma lèvre**_

_If I say 'hello'__ / __**Si je dis "Salut"**_

_Will you notice me? / __**Me remarqueras-tu?**_

_What's it gonna take for you to see? / __**Qu'est ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour que tu voies?**_

_And get you to notice me?__ / __**Et que tu me remarques?**_

_And get you to notice me…__/ __**Et que tu me remarques…**_

_Got your head up in the clouds__ / __**T'as la tête dans les nuages**_

_Tell me when you're coming down__ / __**Dis-moi quand tu en redescendras**_

_Now I don't wanna sink your ship__ / __**Maintenant je ne veux pas couler ton bateau**_

_It's not about the scholarship__ / __**Ce n'est pas une bourse d'étude**_

_And all the friends that follow you__ / __**Et tout ces amis qui te suivent**_

_And tell you things that just ain't true /__** Et te dissent des trucs qui ne sont pas vrai**_

_I'm the girl you never see / __**Je suis la fille que tu ne vois pas**_

_I'm the one you really need / __**Je suis la seule dont tu aies vraiment besoin**_

Shane n'avait jamais entendu Mitchie chanter auparavant. Et c'était l'une des raisons qui l'avait poussé à prendre ce vol, alors qu'il aurait du se préparer pour le concert du lendemain. Nate lui avait parlé du concours, et il ne savait toujours pas comment il pouvait savoir ça et dans quel lycée elle était. Et bizarrement, c'est également lui qui l'avait convaincu de venir. Mais Mitchie était vraiment DOUEE. En fait, elle était même mieux, elle était fantastique ! Il se demanda pourquoi elle n'avait pas chanté au Final Jam à Camp Rock, parce qu'il se serait forcément souvenu de cette voix.

_Have remembered her voice. / __**Te souviendras-tu de sa voix**_

_Ohhh, don't get me wrong__ / __**Oh, ne te méprends pas**_

_You better make your move / __**Tu ferais mieux de faire quelque chose**_

_Before your moments gone / __**Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard**_

_Tell me, / __**Dis-moi**_

_If I cut my hair / __**Si je coupe mes cheveux**_

_If I change my clothes / __**Si je change de style**_

_Will you notice me? / __**Me remarqueras-tu?**_

_If I bite my lip / __**Si je mordille ma lèvre**_

_If I say 'hello' / __**Si je dis "Salut"**_

_Will you notice me? / __**Me remarqueras-tu?**_

_What's it gonna take for you to see? / __**Qu'est ce qu'il faudrait que je fasse pour que tu voies?**_

_Will you notice me? / __**Me remarqueras-tu?**_

_I'm not like the rest / __**Je ne suis pas comme les autres**_

_I just don't care if you're the best__ / __**Je me fiche que tu sois le meilleur**_

_You see it's all the same to me__ / __**Vois-tu c'est pareil pour moi**_

_You just be who you wanna be / __** Tu peux être qui tu veux être**_

_It's all the same to me__ / __**Ça ne change rien pour moi**_

_Ohhh, don't get me wrong / __**Oh, ne te méprend pas**_

_You better make your move / __**Tu ferais mieux de faire quelque chose**_

_Before your moments gone / __**Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard**_

La musique devenait plus optimiste, et Mitchie commença à se balancer pendant qu'elle jouait et chantait.

_Tell me, / __**Dis-moi**_

_If I cut my hair / __**Si je coupe mes cheveux**_

_If I change my clothes / __**Si je change de style**_

_Will you notice me? / __**Me remarqueras-tu?**_

_If I bite my lip / __**Si je mordille ma lèvre**_

_If I say 'hello' / __**Si je dis "Salut"**_

_Will you notice me? / __**Me remarqueras-tu?**_

_If I cut my hair / __**Si je coupe mes cheveux**_

_If I change my clothes / __**Si je change de style**_

_Will you notice me? / __**Me remarqueras-tu?**_

_If I bite my lip / __**Si je mordille ma lèvre**_

_If I say 'hello' / __**Si je dis "Salut"**_

_Will you notice me? / __**Me remarqueras-tu?**_

_I want you to notice me / __**Je veux que tu me remarques**_

_I get you to notice me__ / __**Remarque-moi**_

_I get you to notice me__ / __**Remarque-moi**_

_I get you to notice me / __**Remarque-moi**_

Elle joua la dernière note et la salle se mit à applaudir bruyamment. Mitchie eut un grand sourire et le cœur de Shane fit un bond. C'était encore ce sourire. Aveuglément il applaudit et l'acclamât, ce qui bien sur, attira l'attention sur lui. Les derniers rangs se tournèrent vers lui, et du fait que les occupants des sièges étaient pratiquement que des jeunes filles, Shane était à présent en difficulté. Une série de hoquet furent entendu et avant que Mitchie ait le temps de se rendre compte qu'il se passait quelque chose au fond de la salle, une jeune fille hurla « Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Shane Gray ! » Les lumières de la salle se rallumèrent immédiatement et tout les regards se tournèrent vers lui, même celui de la brunette. Il croisa son regard et vit qu'elle était choquée, mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de question car il vit toutes les filles se lever et courir vers lui alors qu'il s'échappait de la salle en entendant les fans crient pas très loin derrière lui.

Mitchie était sans voix sur la scène alors que les filles qui étaient derrière la scène partirent en courant après la pop star qui venait de sortir de la salle. Qu'est ce que Shane Gray faisait dans son lycée ? Surtout en sachant que les Connect Three étaient supposés être de l'autre côté du pays. Avait-il entendu sa chanson ? L'avait-il entendu chanter ? Elle sentit ses joues chauffer alors qu'elle rougissait et remerciait silencieusement que personne ne pouvait le voir. La chanson était pour lui, et même si personne d'autre qu'elle ne le savait, c'était embarrassant qu'il l'ait entendu !

Elle fut surprise quand Sierra arriva et la secoua. Elle la regarda confuse. « Sierra ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je pensais que t'allais courir après Shane ».

- « J'ai son autographe, je ne vais pas lui courir après à chaque fois que je le vois » Expliqua Sierra « Et puis, ma meilleure amie a besoin de moi ».

Mitchie sourit faiblement et attrapa Sierra avant d'aller vers les coulisses.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? » demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elles furent à l'abri.

Sierra haussa légèrement les épaules « Je ne sais pas. Peut être qu'il faisait que passer par là ? »

Mitchie lui jeta un regard « Pourquoi Shane Gray se serait-il arrêté à un concours scolaire quand il peut passer du temps avec des personnes célèbres ? Et puis les C3 ne sont pas censé être ici ! »

- « Peut-être… Qu'il est venu pour te voir ? »

- « Oh ! Ne redis plus ça ! » Dit Mitchie.

- « Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle « C'est sûrement vrai ».

Mitchie souffla frustrée en passant sa main dans ses cheveux « Je ne comprends pas Sierra ! Y a pas longtemps il était un crétin et là… Il a changé ! »

- « Peut être que ce que tu lui as dit l'a marqué. Je veux dire qu'ils n'ont pas annulé le concert comme l'avait menacé Nate et Shane semblait plus joyeux au concert. Je regarde Hot Tunes tout les jours et y a plus de reportage sur le comportement de Shane, ou d'infos disant qu'il a commencé une bagarre. Et la chanson qu'il a chanté à ce concert… »

Sierra s'avança vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule ave un petit sourire « Il a dédicacé cette chanson a la personne qui a changé sa vie, et ça signifie pour le meilleur. Et les paroles de ces chansons sont aussi une preuve Mitchie… Je sais que tu t'inquiète que Shane puisse jouer la comédie, mais je ne pense pas que se soit le cas. Je pense que Shane le crétin est parti pour toujours. »

Mitchie grimaça et se frotta le visage des mains. Sierra la dirigea vers une chaise et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

Elles restèrent ainsi une dizaine de minutes quand la porte des coulisses s'ouvrit. Sierra pensait que c'était un autre technicien ou un professeur, mais quelqu'un s'éclaircit la gorge. Les deux filles relevèrent la tête et virent personne d'autre que Shane Gray.

- « Oh mon Dieu » murmura Mitchie en se cachant le visage dans ses mains. Son amie savait qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule avec Shane, mais la présence de la pop star la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se releva lentement « Heu… Je vais… Heu… Je vais y aller » elle montra la scène et avant que Mitchie ne puisse la retenir s'en alla. Il appuya sur l'interrupteur près de la porte et les coulisses s'éclairèrent. Il déglutit, ne se rappelant pas la dernière fois où il s'était senti aussi nerveux avant de parler à quelqu'un. « Mitchie ? » N'ayant aucune réponse il s'avança et s'arrêta devant elle. Il plaça une main sur son épaule, mais dès qu'il la toucha elle grimaça et releva la tête vers lui. Le visage de Shane s'adoucit en voyant la tête qu'elle faisait et il s'insulta mentalement pour ce qu'il lui avait fait. « Mitchie… »

- « Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux Shane ? » Sa voix craqua.

Il regarda le sol et fit traîner ses pieds. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, elle laissa échapper un son, mi rire, mi larme. « Je ne te comprends pas ! » Elle se leva et s'éloigna de lui. « Comment peux-tu agir comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

- « Je n'agis pas comme si rien ne s'était passé » Répondit-il « J'aurais voulu, mais tu as été blessé Mitchie » » elle hoqueta mais il continua. « Je t'ai blessé et je sais que tu ne peux pas oublier comme ça, mais je… Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir blessé Mitchie ».

- « Comment peux-tu dire ça ? » Siffla-t-elle les yeux plein de larmes. « Pourquoi es-tu venu jusqu'ici alors que tu es supposé être en Californie pour la tournée ? »

- « Je… Je suis venu pour te voir. »

Elle mordit sa lèvre et secoua sa tête « Pourquoi ? » Gémit-elle « Pourquoi ? »

- « Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser » dit-il doucement en s'approchant d'elle. Elle fit un pas en arrière alors qu'il tendait la main vers elle, et il laissa sa main retomber, son visage se fermant à l'air de dégoût qui était apparu sur le visage de la jeune fille. « Mitchie… »

- « Tu aurais du penser à ça avant Shane ! » cria-t-elle.

- « J'ai fait une erreur » dit-il « Je n'étais pas moi-même ».

- « Ah oui ? Et qui es-tu Shane ? Hein ? Qui est le vrai toi ? »

- « Tu avais raison Mitchie ok ? J'ai laissé la célébrité me monter à la tête et je suis désolé ! Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir vivre comme tout le monde l'attendrait de moi ! Je ne suis pas parfait ! »

- « Personne ne l'est ! » Cria Mitchie. « Mais tu n'as pas besoin d'agir comme un crétin juste parce que tu es célèbre ! »

- « Je sais ! » Il commença à élever la voix. « Je sais ça ! Et je me déteste. Je hais la manière dont j'ai traité Nate et Jason, je hais la manière dont j'ai traité mes fans, et les gens autour de moi et je hais la manière dont je t'ai traité. J'aimerai pouvoir effacer cette partie de ma vie mais je ne peux pas ! »

- « Tu as raison. Tu ne peux pas ! » Elle avala difficilement sa salive et une larme coula sur sa joue. « Et tu ne peux pas attendre de moi que je te pardonne juste par ce que tu as volé... Jusqu'ici… Ton jour de repos… Pour me voir… » Sa voix craqua alors que les larmes coulaient maintenant librement. Elle mordit sa lèvre et secoua la tête et sans un autre mot courut vers la porte de sortie, laissant derrière elle, une pop star détruite.

* * *

_Rappel : Hot Tunes est une chaine de potins/infos sur les stars._

Une deuxième excuse refusée par Mitchie. Vous en pensez quoi ? A-t-elle eu raison? Aurait-elle dû accepter? Shane va-t-il réessayer une troisième fois?


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, même pas l'histoire! lol! Et Merci à Missy Tagada pour ses corrections

* * *

_Résumé : Shane a fait le voyage spécialement pour se faire pardonner… Mais Mitchie a refusé ses excuses._

* * *

_Merci à Char2lene (Tu m'as faites trop rire !), Miss T et Twilight-I-Love-You pour leurs reviews. Bonne lecture.  
_

_...  
_

Nate attendait patiemment l'arrivée de son ami dans la zone d'attente de l'aéroport. Il était près d'une heure du matin et l'endroit était pratiquement désert, ainsi il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter d'être reconnu. Seule une femme était venue lui demander un autographe pour sa fille qui était actuellement en train de dormir sur un siège. Elles devaient traverser le pays pour une urgence, et elle l'avait assuré que son autographe la rendrait heureuse. Bien que très ennuyé et fatigué d'avoir été tiré du lit par Shane pour venir le chercher à l'aéroport il signa le CD qu'elle avait acheté pour sa fille, et elle le remercia avant de retourner auprès de celle-ci.

Il soupira et se laissa tomber à son tour sur un siège les bras croisés. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait du venir ici tout seul. Il avait bien essayé de réveiller Jason mais ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, pas même lorsque Nate avait parlé de cabane à oiseaux !

Il entendit l'annonce de l'arrivée de l'avion de Shane et se leva pour rejoindre le terminal où son ami devait débarquer. Il vit quelques hommes d'affaire, une femme avec un enfant et plein d'autres personnes avant de finalement le voir. Il était sur le point de l'appeler quand il se rappela qu'il risquait d'attirer l'attention sur eux, et se décida plutôt à le rejoindre.

- « Hey mec, comment ça s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-il quand il fut assez près.

Shane releva la tête et son expression répondit pour lui.

- « Si mal que ça ? »

Il soupira. « Elle me déteste ! » Murmura-t-il. « Elle me déteste vraiment ».

- « Que c'est-il passé ? » Demanda Nate.

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui puis reporta son attention sur son ami. « Pouvons-nous en parler dans le bus ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Bien sur. »

- « Merci ».

Shane mit ses mains dans ses poches et marcha vers la sortie, rapidement suivi par Nate. La limousine les attendait dehors. Pendant tout le trajet, le jeune chanteur fut silencieux, et son ami ne savait pas si c'était dû à la fatigue ou s'il était en colère suite à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Mitchie.

Une fois dans le bus, Nate prit la parole.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? »

Shane soupira et s'avachit sur une chaise. « Plein de choses ! »

- « Commence par le début » offrit Nate et le jeune homme hocha la tête doucement.

- « Mon vol a été retardé, du coup je suis arrivé plus tard que prévu, mais juste à temps pour voir Mitchie. Je me suis faufilé au fond de la salle et je suis resté là pendant toute sa performance. Mais bien sur, des fans m'ont vu. Et l'une des filles à hurler mon nom ce qui a attiré l'attention de toute la salle sur moi, Mitchie inclus. Avant que mes fans ne se jettent sur moi, je me suis enfui et j'ai réussi, dieu merci, à les perdre à l'extérieur de l'école. Je suis retourné dans l'école et les coulisses où j'ai trouvé Mitchie et son amie, qui quand elle m'a vue, s'est éloignée et nous a laissé seuls. » Il soupira puis reprit. « Là, les choses ont empirés. J'ai essayé de me rapprocher d'elle, mais elle s'est éloignée de moi et quand elle a relevé la tête, elle semblait en colère. Elle m'a demandé ce que je voulais et je ne savais pas répondre. Et là, y a eu une grosse dispute et elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas me pardonner juste parce que j'avais traversé le pays juste pour la voir. Et elle s'est enfuie en pleurant. »

- « Et tu es resté là ? Tu ne l'as pas suivi ? » Demanda Nate alors qu'il haussait les épaules en réponse. « Shane ! » Grogna-t-il. « Tu ne réussiras pas à te faire pardonner si tu n'essaies pas ! »

- « Elle ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi ! Tu aurais du voir sa tête ! Elle me regardait comme si j'étais un alien. »

- « Shane, il te semblait peut-être que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Elle semblait peut-être te "haïr" mais secrètement, elle voulait sûrement que tu lui cours après. »

- « Bizarrement, j'ai du mal à y croire. »

- « Tu as dit qu'elle est partie en pleurant, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il.

Shane hocha la tête « Ne me le rappelle pas ! »

- « Et bien ça veut dire, qu'elle a un conflit d'émotion »

- « Ou alors, qu'elle me déteste. » Répondit-il d'un ton mordant.

- « Elle n'aurait pas pleuré si elle te détestait Shane. Elle t'aurait plutôt giflé ou ignoré. Ou même les deux. Non, il y a autre chose. Je pense qu'elle a des sentiments pour toi mais qu'une part d'elle est toujours blessée et qu'elle essaye de se convaincre du contraire. »

Shane hocha légèrement la tête et regarda Nate d'un air curieux. « Depuis quand es-tu devenu aussi doué pour donner des conseils ? »

- « Je peux être malin » répondit Nate avant d'ajouter un « quand je veux » en voyant Shane hausser un sourcil.

- « Et bien merci » répondit Shane chaleureusement. « Ça aide… En quelque sorte ».

- « Je sais que c'était mon idée de t'envoyer à son concours de jeune talent, mais peut-être qu'elle a juste besoin de temps pour elle .Donc essaye de ne pas attirer l'attention sur toi et on continuera notre pétition. »

- « Oui, c'est vrai ! » Cria-t-il.

- « Chut ! » Murmura Nate. « Jason dort. »

- « Désolé. J'avais oublié la pétition. On a combien de signature pour le moment ? »

Nate alla jusqu'au bureau et fouilla dans la paperasse jusqu'à trouver le dossier. Il le sortit et y jeta un œil. « Jusqu'à présent, on a toi, Jason, moi et quelques techniciens. On doit le présenter aux fans quand il n'y aura pas de caméra autour. »

Il hocha la tête et réfléchit « Je pense que le concert de demain devrait faire l'affaire. »

- « Tu veux dire ce soir » grogna Nate. « Il est déjà une heure trente ! »

- « Oh, ouais. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, _je ne voulais pas avoir quelqu'un qui s'agite autour de moi quand ma seule envie était d'être seul __!_

Nate fit un signe de la main « Nan, c'est bon, j'étais juste un peu énervé de venir tout seul ».

- « Ouais, pourquoi t'a pas emmené Jason ? »

- « Il a mangé _**BEAUCOUP TROP**_ de glaces plus tôt et après avoir été surexcité par tout ce sucre, il est tombé comme une mouche et je n'ai pas pu le réveiller.»

- « As-tu parlé de cabane à oiseaux ? »

Nate hocha la tête.

- « Wow ! Il devait vraiment être KO ! » Rit Shane.

- « Ce qui était une bonne chose, après tout ce sucre, il n'arrêtait pas de me poser de drôle de question et ne voulait pas me laisser tranquille. »

Il eut un sourire narquois, « En quoi ça diffère de d'habitude ? »

Le jeune homme éclata également de rire « Ce n'est pas faux ! »

Shane bâilla, ce qui fit le bailler à son tour. Il se frotta les yeux.

- « Ok, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller se coucher si on ne veut pas être fatigué pour le concert. »

Le jeune chanteur hocha la tête en accord, se sentant soudain très épuisé. Il se leva et alla s'allonger.

* * *

Le reste de l'été passa rapidement pour Mitchie. Après s'être échappé de la salle, elle s'était assise dehors et avait pleuré pendant un moment. Elle finit par recevoir un appel de sa mère lui demandant où elle se trouvait, et la brunette lui demanda de venir la chercher. Le temps que Connie arrive, elle avait cessé de pleurer, même si à la vue de son visage, c'était évident. Lorsque sa mère l'interrogea ce qu'il se passait, la jeune femme refusa d'en parler préférant changer de sujet, ce que sa mère fit, pensant que ça avait sûrement quelque chose à voir avec Shane.

Le lendemain, elle appela Caitlyn et lui demanda si elle savait quelque chose au sujet de la présence de Shane dans son lycée. La jeune femme finit par avouer, de très mauvaise grâce, qu'elle en avait parlé à Nate, qui à son tour en avait parlé à son ami.

- « Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? » Grimaça Mitchie.

- « Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal. » Répondit-elle. « Et ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute, Nate aussi est impliqué ! »

Mitchie grogna « Cait ! »

- « Écoute, Shane est autant blessé que toi ! » Elle fit une pause. « Ok, peut être pas _**AUTANT**_ que toi, mais Nate dit qu'il est triste la plupart du temps depuis cet incident. Nous voulions juste vous rendre tous les deux heureux. »

La brunette soupira.

- « Mitchie, je sais que tu ne le déteste pas »

- « Non, je ne le déteste pas. » Admit-elle. « Je suis juste confuse, c'est tout. »

- « Il a fait le voyage de Californie jusqu'au New Jersey pour _**TE**_ voir. Si ça ne prouve pas qu'il est de bonne foi, je ne vois pas ce qui le prouverait ! »

- « J'ai toujours espéré qu'il changerait. » Dit Mitchie doucement.

- « Et il a changé ! Tu dois lui pardonner ! »

- « Je ne peux pas ! »

Caitlyn grogna « Pourquoi pas ? »

- « Ce n'est pas si simple ! » cria Mitchie.

- « Si ça l'est ! Tu rends les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne devraient être ! »

- « Écoute Cait, j'ai juste besoin de temps pour y penser. Peux-tu s'il te plait ne pas programmer d'autre visite surprise de Shane ? »

Elle soupira. « Ok. Mais Mitchie, s'il te plait, penses-y. Vous êtes juste en train de vous torturez dans votre coin.»

- « J'y penserais.»

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Chaque nuit, dans son lit, pour le reste de l'été, elle réfléchit à la situation. Et petit à petit elle trouva des raisons pour lui pardonner. Elle pensa au jour du concours, malgré qu'elle s'était sentie blessée, elle avait vraiment eu envie de lui pardonner. Elle voulait vraiment lui pardonner. Après tout il avait fait le voyage juste pour la voir. Est-ce qu'un crétin, qui se foutait de tout aurait fait ça ? Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait qu'il était adorable. Et puis il avait eu l'air si blessé lorsqu'elle s'était éloignée de lui. Sans oublier ce que Caitlyn lui avait dit, à savoir que Shane était mal. Elle savait que c'était vrai, car Nate le lui avait dit, puisqu'il passait ses journées avec lui, et il ne mentirait pas à la jeune productrice, de plus Caitlyn ne lui mentirait pas à elle. 

Le dernier jour de l'été, Mitchie réalisa qu'elle lui avait pratiquement pardonné. Elle n'avait plus mal et ressentait presque des papillons quand elle entendait son nom au lieu de pleurer. Caitlyn avait tenu sa promesse. Elle n'eut aucune visite surprise de Shane, et elle regardait Hot Tunes tous les jours pour savoir s'ils avaient eu vent de leur dispute, où même du fait que Shane était dans le New Jersey, mais il n'y eu pas un seul mot à ce sujet. En fait, les seules nouvelles sur Shane étaient en rapport avec le concert des Connect Three, ce qui ne comptait pas puisqu'ils parlaient du groupe entier et pas seulement de lui. Ce soir là, avant de se coucher, elle se demanda si, maintenant qu'elle avait envie de le voir, il allait se montrer.

- « Mitchie ! »

Elle tourna la tête et vit Sierra arriver vers elle. C'était enfin le premier jour d'école et la brunette se tenait devant son casier. Elle fit signe à son amie, le sourire aux lèvres.

- « On est en dernière année ! » s'exclama Sierra lorsqu'elle la rejoignit.

- « Je sais ! » Répondit-elle en riant. « Montre-moi ton emploi du temps ! »

Son amie lui donna son emploi du temps qu'elle posa à côté du sien. Après l'avoir étudié un moment elle eut un énorme sourire « Nous avons, quoi… Presque toutes nos classes en commun ! »

- « Sérieux ? » Sierra sourit et se plaça derrière elle afin de regarder par-dessus son épaule. « Génial ! Nous avons anglais, Science, Histoire, Sport et la pause-déjeuner en même temps ! »

- « Et bien cette année commence bien pour le moment ! »

Sierra hocha la tête et remarqua quelque chose dans le casier de son amie. Une photo de Shane.

- « Mitch pourquoi as-tu sa photo dans ton casier ? »

- « Pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas ? »

Elle la regarda étrangement. « Peut être parce que tu penses que c'est un crétin ! »

Mitchie l'observa et lui sourit timidement. Sierra ouvrit grand ses yeux. « Tu lui as pardonné ? »

La brunette attrapa ses livres et ferma son casier. « J'y ai beaucoup pensé et j'ai réalisé que je devais lui pardonner. »

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers leur premier cours. Sierra soupira « Enfin ! » Son amie la regarda en haussant les sourcils.

- « Au début j'étais de ton côté, mais quand il a fait tout ce chemin juste pour te voir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être divisée entre vous deux. Je savais que tu étais blessée par ce qu'il t'avait dit, mais quand je l'ai vu, je pouvais clairement voir qu'il le regrettait amèrement. »

- « Caitlyn a dit la même chose... Sauf qu'elle l'a entendu de Nate… Donc j'ai décidé de lui pardonner. »

- « Est-ce qu'il le sait ? »

Mitchie souffla « Non ! Je n'ai aucun moyen de le contacter. »

Sierra l'a regarda fixement.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Allo ! Ton amie Caitlyn sort avec son meilleur ami et membre du groupe ! Tu peux aisément lui en parler, elle en parlera à Nate qui en parlera à son tour à Shane. »

Mitchie haussa les épaules. « Je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne de cette façon. C'est trop impersonnel. Je veux lui dire en face. »

- « Ok… » Sierra pencha sa tête « Ben demande à Caitlyn de t'envoyer Shane ici. »

- « Je lui ai fait promettre de ne plus rien manigancer ».

Sierra grogna et lui mit une tape dans la tête « Mit-chie ! »

- « Et puis, je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir le voir en personne. Ok, je lui ai pardonné, mais la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu on s'est disputé et ça serait trop bizarre. »

- « Tu penses qu'il ne voudrait peut-être pas te voir ? » Questionna Sierra.

Mitchie resserra ses livres contre sa poitrine. « J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps. J'appellerais Caitlyn lorsque je serais prête à le voir ».

Sierra haussa plusieurs fois ses épaules et soupira « Ok ! Bien ! » Elle s'arrêta devant une salle. « Je crois que c'est la nôtre ». Mitchie hocha la tête et toute deux entrèrent dans leur classe.

* * *

- « Mec ! Ça y est ! » Cria Shane alors qu'il entrait dans le bus, une semaine plus tard.

- « Quoi donc ? » Demanda Nate en le regardant.

- « La dernière signature ! »

Il tenait dans sa main la pétition. La presse était présente le premier soir où il avait voulu la faire signer, et il ne l'avait donc pas sorti. Mais pendant leur tournée, ils étaient passés par une petite ville où la presse n'était pas présente du tout, et après le concert Shane en avait parlé à ses fans dehors, leur expliquant ce que c'était, pour qui c'était et que ça devait impérativement rester secret. Beaucoup de fans avaient signé et il vit, par lui-même combien le blog de Mitchie était apprécié. Pour ne pas que ça se sache, il avait attendu de changer d'état pour présenter la pétition une nouvelle fois, et les fans la signèrent avec plaisir. Il ne manquait que quelques signatures, donc il avait décidé de faire un tour dans la petite ville pour les avoir avant de revenir dans le bus avec la bonne nouvelle.

- « Hey mec, c'est génial ! » Nate se leva du canapé et s'approcha de lui. Il lui prit la pétition des mains, l'examina et lui rendit. « Quand compte tu lui emmener ? »

Shane sourit. « Demain ».

Nate haussa un sourcil « Demain est un jeudi Shane, Mitchie sera en cours »

- « Pas toute la journée. Si je prends un vol afin d'être là bas pour quatre heures, elle devrait être chez elle ».

- « C'est impressionnant comme nos jours de repos coïncide toujours avec ton besoin de voir Mitchie. »

Shane sourit « C'est un signe mec ! »

Nate rit de l'enthousiasme de son ami. « Et bien… Quelqu'un est optimiste ».

- « Je te le dis Nate. Je le sens. » Il regarda la pétition qu'il avait dans la main avec un sourire. « Cette fois tu ne m'échapperas pas Mitchie Torres ! »

* * *

_Et voilà! Je sais ce chapitre est un peu court... _

_La pétition est finie, et Shane s'apprête de nouveau à tenter de se faire pardonner… A votre avis? Il est Persistant ? Inconscient ?_


	9. Chapter 8

Désolé de poster si tard, mais j'ai eu une journée TRÈS chargée! Merci à Miss T pour ses corrections et bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

_**Char2lene**__, J'adore tes reviews ! Elles me font toujours trop rire. _

_**Twilight-I-Love-You**__, ravie que ça te plaise, la suite… Tout de suite._

* * *

_Résumé : Shane a enfin toutes les signatures qu'il souhaitait pour sa pétition. Il est prêt à la donner à Mitchie... Mais l'acceptera-t-elle ?_

…

Mitchie ajusta son sac sur son épaule et soupira. Ça ne faisait qu'une semaine que les cours avaient repris, et elle en avait déjà marre. Bien qu'elle aimait le fait que Sierra soit dans toutes ses classes, elle devait quand même composer avec les autres, et surtout avec la « Tess » de son école, qui avait décidé de se vanter de combien elle était proche de Shane Gray. Elle avait apparemment réussi à lui toucher le bras le jour du concours, avant qu'il ne réussisse à s'enfuir.

En fait, à bien y regarder, Mitchie était juste jalouse du fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être aussi proche de lui. Même si, et elle évita de le mentionner, elle avait été proche de lui par _**DEUX**_ fois. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en parler. Et surtout pas à quelqu'un comme Gina Moscow. Elle se contentait d'être d'accord avec elle, n'y prêtant aucune attention de toute façon. Chaque jour Gina ajoutait quelque chose à son récit. Elle dit que Shane l'avait regardé elle et même qu'il lui avait sourit, et bien entendu ses amies y croyaient, et lui disaient qu'elle était chanceuse. Mais Mitchie n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il est vrai qu'il l'avait peut être regardé. Mais elle savait très bien qu'il ne sourirait pas à une fan alors qu'il essayait de s'enfuir. Et puis elle avait vu son visage cette nuit-là, il n'y avait aucune chance que ça se soit passé ainsi. Non pas qu'elle se faisait du souci à ce sujet, elle savait que Shane ne s'intéresserait pas à une fille comme Gina. Elle détestait juste le fait qu'elle racontait des mensonges.

Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait pas mal de devoirs à faire, après seulement une semaine de cours. Heureusement pour elle, certains de ces devoirs étaient des travaux de groupe et c'est avec Sierra qu'elle devait les faire.

Après les cours ce jour-là, elle resta plus longtemps pour parler à un professeur d'un de ses devoirs. Cela lui prit plus de temps que prévu et elle rata son bus et rentra donc à pied. Heureusement qu'il faisait frais, elle n'avait donc pas à rentrer sous la chaleur. Mais le temps d'arriver chez elle, elle était épuisée. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et ferma les yeux. Elle fit une petite sieste jusqu'à trois heures trente, heure à laquelle sa mère rentra. Au bruit de la porte, Mitchie se réveilla et se sentit mieux. Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine où sa mère rangeait les courses. « Hey mam. » Dit-elle doucement.

Connie releva la tête et sourit « Hey chérie. As-tu passé une bonne journée au lycée ? »

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. « Ouais. » Elle s'assit à table « autant qu'on peut en cours. »

- « Rien d'intéressant n'est arrivé ? » demanda sa mère en rangeant les dernières courses.

Sa fille secoua la tête. « Non. Je vais faire mes devoirs. »

Connie hocha la tête « ok »

Mitchie se leva, attrapa son sac et alla dans sa chambre. Elle s'installa à son bureau et commença ses devoirs. Une heure plus tard environ, elle entendit la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée. Elle releva la tête et arrêta de travailler pour voir si elle entendait et reconnaissait la personne qui était devant la porte.

Connie posa le livre qu'elle était en train de lire lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnette. Elle se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la personne qui se tenait sur son porche.

- « Shane Gray ? » Questionna-t-elle doucement.

- « Bonjour madame Torres. » La salua-t-il gentiment. « Est-ce que Mitchie est là ? »

- « Heu… » Connie regarda par dessus son épaules les escaliers où sa fille devait sûrement se trouver avant de se retourner vers lui. « Et bien… »

- « Je sais que vous ne voulez sûrement pas que je l'approche, » dit-il. « Mais j'ai juste quelque chose à lui donner. »

Elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et regarda la pop star de haut. « Lui donner quoi ? »

Il secoua rapidement la tête. « Ce n'est rien de méchant, je vous le promets ! Je veux juste... »

- « Mam ! » Il fut coupé par la voix de Mitchie qui descendait les escaliers. « Qui est… » Elle s'arrêta en arrivant au niveau de sa mère et ouvrit grand les yeux. « Shane ! »

- « Mitchie écoute… » Dit Shane en levant les mains. « Avant que tu ne me fermes la porte au nez, je veux juste te parler. »

La brunette se retint de sourire à la vue de Shane, et croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine, éclaircissant sa voix. « Ok. »

Il fixa le sol quelques secondes, puis releva son regard et le posa sur elle. « Allons-nous rester là ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu peux entrer. » Elle se tourna de manière à être dos à lui et se mordilla la lèvre.

Il entra et Connie ferma la porte derrière lui alors qu'il suivait Mitchie jusqu'à l'entrée de la cuisine où elle fit une pause. Elle se tourna et regarda sa mère.

- « Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plait? »

Elle eut un air sceptique alors que son regard passait de sa fille à Shane. Elle espérait que ça ne finirait pas en grosse dispute et sa fille en pleurs. Elle fit confiance à son enfant, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait et accepta d'un signe de la tête avant d'aller dans la pièce d'à côté, ne voulant pas être trop loin d'eux.

Mitchie entra dans la cuisine suivi rapidement par Shane. Elle s'assit à table et le pria de prendre une chaise en face d'elle. Une fois qu'ils furent tous deux assis, elle le regarda et remarqua seulement à ce moment-là les papiers qu'il tenait à la main. Elle se demandait ce que c'était, et attendit ses explications. Il prit une profonde inspiration et les lui tendit.

- « Tiens. »

Elle les prit, un air curieux sur le visage. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

- « Une pétition. » Répondit-il. « Pour que tu recommences ton blog. »

Elle releva la tête surprise et le regarda les yeux grands ouvert, avant de reporter son regard sur la pétition. La première signature de la liste était la sienne, suivi par celle de Nate et Jason.

- « J'ai parlé à Hot Tunes et ils te paieront pour chaque nouveau show » expliqua-t-il. « Ils te donneront ton propre site, mais il doit être hébergé par Hot Tunes. »

Il vit que Mitchie ne disait rien, fixant uniquement la pétition, et il continua. « J'ai demandé à nos fans durant les concerts de la signer sans que la presse ne le sache. Je voulais que ce soit une surprise. » Il la vit se lever de son siège et s'approcher de lui.

- « Tu peux me frapper si tu veux. » Lui dit-il « Dieu sait que je le mérite. Et tu peux me détester aussi, mais je veux juste que tu sache que je suis vraiment désolé pour tout et… » Il s'arrêta quand elle se plaça devant lui et l'enlaça.

Dire qu'il était choqué était la moindre des choses. Il resta assis les yeux grand ouvert, et après un instant, l'enlaça de manière hésitante.

- « C'est la plus belle chose que quelqu'un ait fait pour moi jusqu'à présent. » Murmura-t-elle près de son oreille. « Merci »

- « D-De rien. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui en souriant et se réinstalla sur sa chaise. « Je te pardonne Shane ! »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. « Vraiment ? »

Elle hocha la tête et sourit. « Je t'ai pardonné peu après le concours de talent. »

- « Vraiment ? »

- « Oui, j'avais juste besoin de temps pour y penser. »

Le jeune homme souffla de soulagement. « Mitchie tu n'as pas idée de combien je suis heureux que tu dises ça. »

- « Au début je ne voulais pas admettre que tu avais changé. Bien que c'était ce que je voulais, surtout après l'incident. Et quand je t'ai vu la fois suivante, tu étais si gentil et j'ai été confuse. Ma tête me disait une chose et mon cœur m'en disait une autre et je ne savais pas qui écouter. Et après tu as débarqué à mon lycée, ce qui m'a encore plus perturbé. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as fait tout ce chemin pour me voir. »

- « Je voulais te montrer que j'étais vraiment désolé, que je regrettais d'avoir été si blessant envers toi, si je pouvais repartir en arrière… »

- « C'est du passé, ça n'a plus d'importance. »

Shane soupira et secoua la tête. « Si ça en a. »

- « Je t'ai pardonné Shane. Honnêtement, je ne veux plus y penser. Comme tu l'as dit, ce n'était pas vraiment toi. »

- « Et qui suis-je vraiment ? »

- « Seul toi peut y répondre. Mais j'espère que c'est le gars gentil, adorable, soucieux et drôle qui est assis juste en face de moi, celui qui ferait n'importe quoi pour se faire pardonner. » Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quelque chose, elle plaça sa main sur la sienne « Shane, tu m'as dit ce soir-là que tu détestais la manière dont tu traitais les gens. »

- « Oui, je ne veux jamais plus redevenir comme ça. »

- « Tu n'as pas à le redevenir. »

Il baissa la tête, fixant la table de la cuisine en silence pendant un moment, puis hocha la tête et la regarda. « C'est vraiment moi là Mitchie. »

Elle sourit « Bien. C'est beaucoup plus sympa de parler avec ce Shane là. »

Il lui sourit en réponse et gigota sur sa chaise avant de se pencher vers elle. « Ecoute Mitchie, j'espérais que peut être on pourrait devenir amis ? »

Elle haussa légèrement ses sourcils « Tu… Veux devenir ami avec moi ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Pourquoi ? Je ne suis personne, juste une autre fan. »

- « Une fan ? » Il éclata de rire. « Mitchie, tu es bien plus qu'une fan ! Je ne te vois pas comme une fan, je te vois comme une personne… » Il fit la grimace « Attends, c'est bizarre dit comme ça. »

Elle gloussa. « J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire. »

- « Crois moi, je n'aurais pas essayé si fort de me faire pardonner si tu n'étais 'qu'une fan'. Mitchie tu es quelqu'un incroyable. »

Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre.

- « Tu es celle qui m'a remis à ma place. Si ça n'avait pas été toi, je serais encore un crétin. Et pour ça, je ne pourrais jamais t'être plus reconnaissant. Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, et je sais que tu m'as pardonné mais je suis vraiment désolé pour tout et je veux vraiment être ami avec toi. »

Mitchie eut un énorme sourire « Bien sûr Shane. J'adorerais être amie avec toi. »

Shane lui sourit à son tour « Génial ! Heu… Tu as un portable ? »

Mitchie hocha la tête. Elle se leva et récupéra du papier et un stylo. Elle écrivit son numéro de téléphone et le tendit à Shane. Il arracha un morceau du papier et écrivit son propre numéro avant de lui donner. Elle y jeta un coup d'œil et le regarda ensuite. « Ton numéro de téléphone ? »

Il hocha la tête.

- « Il n'est pas sur le site internet des Connect Three ? »

- « Non. » Il secoua la tête. « C'est le numéro de téléphone des Connect Three pour les fans dessus. Nous avons chacun un numéro privé pour la famille et les amis. Donc… »

Elle secoua la tête « T'inquiète pas, je ne le donnerais à personne. »

Il sourit avec reconnaissance. Elle sortit son portable de sa poche et enregistra son numéro avant de mettre son téléphone dans sa poche.

Quand elle releva la tête, elle le vit avec son téléphone à la main. Il releva la tête à son tour et croisa son regard. « Sourit ! » Lui dit-il. Alors qu'elle faisait ce qu'il lui demandait, il souleva son téléphone et prit une photo. Et avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qu'il avait fait, il avait de nouveau baissé son portable et le manipulait. Quelques secondes plus tard il eut un petit sourire satisfait et appuya sur un bouton. Tout à coup, la voix de Shane brisa le silence et Mitchie chercha son téléphone affolé. Elle avait oublié que sa sonnerie était sa chanson « Gotta Find You ». Elle rougit furieusement au sourire narquois qu'il avait sur le visage et regarda son téléphone. « Shane ! » Cria-t-elle en voyant son nom s'afficher.

- « Je faisais juste un test » Il raccrocha et la chanson s'arrêta.

Alors que Mitchie le rangeait dans sa poche, Shane la fixa se demandant si, elle savait que sa sonnerie lui était dédicacée ? Dans tout les cas, il n'allait pas le lui dire. Du moins, pas maintenant.

Shane se r-appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise et la fixa. « Tu voudrais traîner avec moi, où faire quelque chose ? »

- « Traîner ? » Le questionna-t-elle en alors qu'il la fixait toujours. « Tu n'as pas un concert ? »

Il secoua sa tête. « Je suis libre. J'en ai un demain mais je prendrais un vol au matin »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en réalisant soudain « Tu as pris l'avion encore une fois ? »

Il hocha la tête et rit doucement. « Oui. »

- « Wow… Tu es un mec vraiment persévérant. »

Il éclata de rire, et Mitchie sourit grandement. Son rire était de la musique à ses oreilles.

- « Donc ? Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. » Dit-il, l'amusement s'entendant clairement dans sa voix.

- « Quelle question ? » demanda-t-elle en penchant la tête.

- « De traîner ensemble » Répéta-t-il.

Un énorme sourire fleurit sur son visage avant de faner. « J'ai encore des devoirs à faire. »

- « Je peux t'aider si tu veux. »

Mitchie sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Shane était en train de lui proposer de l'aider à faire ses devoirs pour pouvoir passer du temps avec elle. Elle oublia tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux à ce moment-là, et se dit qu'il était vraiment incroyable.

Elle eut un sourire qui éclaira son visage « Ok. Je vais demander à ma mère si tu peux rester. » Shane hocha la tête et la regarda sortir en courant de la cuisine.

Une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle était hors de vue il sourit triomphalement et murmura/cria « Yes ! ». Il prit son portable et envoya un message à Nate.

_Ça a marché !_

Quelques secondes plus tard, son portable sonna lui indiquant qu'il venait de recevoir une réponse.

_Vraiment ? Elle t'a pardonné?_

Shane lui répondit immédiatement.

_Plus que ça! Nous sommes amis maintenant, et elle est en train de demander à sa mère si je peux rester un moment._

Après l'avoir envoyé, il attendit le bip de son téléphone qui lui indiquerait un nouveau message.

_Génial. Je suis ravi. J'en avais marre de te voir te plaindre __:p_

Shane sourit à ce qu'il vit.

_Ah! Ah! Ah! Très drôle!_

Un nouveau bip.

_Amuse-toi bien Shane, et n'oublie pas de prendre l'avion le plus tôt possible demain_

Shane rit doucement.

_Oui maman._

Nouveau bip

_Oh! Qui est drôle maintenant? Je disais seulement que nous ne voulons pas prendre le risque d'être en retard._

Shane répondit.

_Je ne serais pas en retard ! On se voit demain._

Nouveau bip.

_Ok_

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et attendit le retour de Mitchie.

Connie n'entendit aucun cri durant la conversation des deux ados qui parlait dans la cuisine, et elle prit ça pour une bonne nouvelle. Même si elle n'était pas rassurée, elle était inquiète de laisser sa fille seule avec Shane. Il l'avait blessé plus d'une fois dans le passé, pourquoi ça serait différent maintenant ?

Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et s'attendit à voir Mitchie arriver les larmes aux yeux, mais quand sa fille apparu, elle avait un énorme sourire sur le visage qui la prit par surprise.

- « Mitchie ? » Questionna-t-elle…

Elle sourit innocemment. « Mam, ça te dérangerait si Shane reste à dîner ? »

Connie ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise. « Shane ? Comme dans Shane Gray ? Le Shane qui est ici en ce moment ? »

Mitchie hocha la tête et sa mère la regarda sceptique. « Tu veux qu'il reste ici ? »

Elle hocha la tête de nouveau « Oui. »

Connie regarda sa fille d'un air qui disait explique toi et Mitchie lui répondit « J'expliquerais tout plus tard. Je te donne juste les grandes lignes, Shane n'est pas un crétin, il est adorable en fait. Je lui ai pardonné et maintenant nous sommes amis. »

- « Tu l'as pardonné si vite ? » Connie ne voulait pas que sa fille soit blessée de nouveau.

- « Je l'avais déjà pardonné avant aujourd'hui maman. Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait fait le beau parleur et que je lui avais pardonné de suite. J'y avais déjà pensé et maintenant c'est du passé » elle traversa la pièce et fit la moue. « S'il te plait. »

Connie soupira. « Et tes devoirs ? »

Mitchie sourit sachant qu'elle avait gagné. « Shane va m'aider. »

Sa mère fit les gros yeux, pas ravie à l'idée mais donna quand même son accord. « Ok. Bien. Il peut rester. »

Mitchie sourit triomphalement et couru enlacer sa mère. « Merci Mam ! »

- « Ouais, ouais, ouais » Elle fit un signe de la main mais sourit à la joie apparente de sa fille. « Va t'amuser maintenant ! »

Mitchie sortit rapidement de la pièce et retourna dans la cuisine où elle trouva Shane dans la même position qu'elle l'avait laissé. Il la regarda curieux et elle hocha la tête. « Tu peux rester ». Elle courut jusqu'à lui et lui attrapa le poignet. « Allons-y ! » Elle le tira de sa chaise. Il rit et la suivit dans sa chambre. « J'arrive! »

* * *

_Et voilà. Mitchie lui a enfin pardonné! __Vous en pensez quoi ? _


	10. Chapter 9

_Résumé : Mitchie a pardonné à Shane. Elle l'a invité à passer la soirée chez -je besoin de préciser que Papa Torres fait son apparition dans ce chapitre? Bonne lecture _

* * *

_Merci à Miss T __et Char2lene pour leurs reviews sur le chapitre précédent. _

…

Shane suivit Mitchie dans sa chambre et regarda autour de lui. Il y avait, bien évidemment un lit, une armoire, un bureau, quelques babioles et une commode. Il remarqua également le clavier et l'ordinateur portable posés près du lit.

- « Beau poster. » Sourit-il narquois à la vue des divers posters des Connect Three qui ornaient les murs de sa chambre.

Elle rougit furieusement et regarda le sol.

- « Tu dois probablement avoir peur maintenant. »

Il sourit et secoua sa tête.

- « Non, pas du tout. C'est plutôt flatteur en fait ». Il regarda autour de lui et se plaça devant l'un des posters de lui, tout seul, et mima le sourire qu'il avait dessus.

Elle pouffa « Oh, ne bouge pas, ça va faire une superbe photo. » Elle chercha son appareil et prit la photo en gloussant. « Parfait ». Il avança vers elle et regarda par-dessus son épaule et rit à son tour. Le son de son rire, si près d'elle la fit frissonner de la tête au pied. Elle éteignit son appareil photo et le plaça sur son bureau.

- « Je ferais mieux de commencer. » Dit-elle en montrant ses livres sur le bureau. Il hocha la tête et s'éloigna d'elle. La jeune femme s'assit à son bureau et essaya de se concentrer sur son travail.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire ? » Il s'approcha d'elle et se tint près du bureau.

- « Juste quelques questions à finir en anglais et en science ».

Elle rit en le voyant grimacer.

- « Ça ne prendra pas trop de temps, c'est plutôt facile ». Il hocha la tête et elle lui sourit avant de se remettre au travail.

Il s'appuya contre le bureau quelques minutes et observa de nouveau sa chambre. Il regarda les lunettes de soleil et les barrettes à cheveux qu'elle avait sur sa commode, il vit sa guitare contre un fauteuil dans un coin de la chambre, PLUS de poster des Connect Three, son couvre-lit coloré et revint finalement à son clavier.

Il passa son doigt sur les touches puis l'alluma. Il ajusta le volume afin de ne pas la déranger, et commença à jouer doucement une mélodie.

Mitchie releva brusquement la tête au son du piano et le regarda. « Tu joues ? »

Il acquiesça doucement, ses doigts bougeant toujours sur les touches. Elle sourit et cala sa tête contre sa main. « Je ne savais pas. »

- « Peu de monde le sait. Je n'ai jamais joué en live avec les Connect Three. »

- « Tu devrais, tu es très doué ». Elle était assise en admiration devant lui. Juste quand elle pensait qu'il ne pouvait pas être plus intéressant, elle apprenait qu'il jouait aussi du piano. « Tu sais jouer de quoi d'autres ? »

- « Juste du piano et de la guitare. » Il ferma les yeux et se laissa porter par la musique.

Elle porta son stylo à la bouche et le mordilla sans même réaliser ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était captivée par la manière dont il jouait. Sur scène, il pouvait être si fou et sauvage, mais là, il était si gracieux. C'est comme s'il ne faisait qu'un avec la musique qu'il jouait.

- « Oh Seigneur, s'il te plait, fait que ce ne soit pas un rêve » pensa-t-elle. « C'est trop beau pour être vrai, mais si c'est un rêve, je ne veux plus me réveiller. »

Il finit la chanson, rouvrit les yeux et la vit en train de le fixer. « Quoi ? » questionna-t-il.

Elle sortit de son rêve et rougit de s'être fait attraper en train de le fixer. « C'était magnifique » dit-elle timidement.

'Tu es magnifique' c'est ce qu'il allait répondre, mais il n'en avait pas le courage, il se contenta de la remercier.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre et sourit avant de retourner à ses devoirs alors qu'il jouait une nouvelle chanson.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une vingtaine de minutes, Mitchie trouvait plutôt facile de se concentrer avec Shane qui jouait du piano en fond.

- « J'ai presque fini, plus que deux questions. »

Il hocha la tête, et vit quelque chose qui attira son attention. Shane arrêta de jouer et se leva pour voir ce que c'était. Près de l'ordinateur, il y avait un cahier jaune avec noté « Chansons de Mitchie ».

Il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit, feuilletant les pages, un sourire apparu sur son visage aux paroles qu'il contenait.

- « J'ai fini ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, toujours assise sur sa chaise. Il lui tournait le dos et semblait regarder quelque chose. « Shane ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête en entendant son prénom et se tourna vers elle. Elle le fixa curieuse, et il souleva son cahier en souriant.

Mitchie se mordit la lèvre et rit nerveusement.

- « Tu… as trouvé mon cahier de chanson… »

Il hocha la tête, l'ouvrit de nouveau et se rapprocha d'elle. « Je ne savais pas que tu écrivais tes propres chansons. »

Elle hocha les épaules et le suivit des yeux. « Elles sont pas si bien que ça »

Il la fixa et haussa un sourcil. « Ça va pas ! Elles sont géniales ! »

Les joues de Mitchie se colorèrent d'un rose intense. « Et bien, je n'aurais pas dit _géniale._ »

- « Tu me chanterais quelque chose ? » Sa demande soudaine la surprit et elle ouvrit grand les yeux.

- « Quoi ? »

- « Me chanterais-tu quelque chose, répéta-t-il, s'il te plait. »

Mitchie grogna doucement « J'y suis obligée ? »

- « Non. »

Mitchie souffla de soulagement.

- « Mais j'adorerais que tu le fasses. » Il lui sourit et elle abandonna.

'Maudit soit Shane Gray et son irrésistibilité!' Elle grimaça et se rapprocha de son piano. Il sourit et s'assit sur le lit. Finalement, il allait l'entendre de nouveau chanter, et cette fois il n'y avait qu'eux deux.

Elle alluma son piano et se tourna vers lui. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine. C'était vraiment stressant de chanter devant une pop star tel que lui, elle ne pensait pas être _assez bien pour « le » _Shane Gray.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et commença à jouer l'intro de la version acoustique de « This Is Me ». Elle déglutit et commença à chanter.

_I've always been the kind of girl__ / __**J'ai toujours été le genre de fille**__  
That hid my face / __**Qui se cache le visage**__  
So afraid to tell the world / __**Si**__** effrayé**__**e**__** de dire au monde**__  
What I've got to say / __**Ce que j'ai à dire**__  
But I have this dream / __**Mais j'ai ce rêve**__  
Right inside of me / __**Tout au fond de moi**__  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time / __**Je vais le montrer, il est temps**__  
To let you know / __**De**__** laisser connaître**_

_This is real, this is me__ / __**C'est vrai, c'est moi**__  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now / __**Je suis exactement où je dois être, maintenant**__  
Gonna let the light, shine on me / __**Je vais laisser la lumière, **__**se poser**__** sur moi**__  
Now I've found, who I am / __**Maintenant que j'ai trouvé qui je suis**__  
There's no way to hold it in / __**Il est impossible que je me retienne**__  
No more hiding who I want to be / __**Je ne cacherais plus qui je veux être**__  
This is me / __**C'est**__** moi**_

Shane était assis là, l'admiration clairement inscrite sur son si beau visage. La dernière fois qu'il avait entendu Mitchie chanter, c'était trop court, et il avait presque oublié à quoi ça ressemblait à cause des cris des fans et de la dispute qu'ils avaient eue ensuite. Mais il se rappelait qu'elle lui avait semblé fantastique. Maintenant, il le réalisait. Fantastique n'était pas assez bon pour décrire sa voix. Il réfléchit à tous les mots qui pourrait l'exprimer dans sa tête : Extraordinaire, fantasmatique, sensationnel, spectaculaire, paradisiaque ... Mais aucun de ces mots ne semblaient convenir. Aucun ne pouvait décrire la manière dont sa voix sonnait. Elle était absolument à couper le souffle.

_Do you know what it's like__ / __**Sais-tu ce que ça fait**__  
To feel so in the dark / __**De se sentir dans le noir**__  
To dream about a life / __**De rêver d'une vie**__  
Where you're the shining star / __**Où tu es la star**__  
Even though it seems / __**Bien que ça semble**__  
Like it's too far away / __**Bien trop éloignée**__  
I have to believe in myself / __**Je dois croire en moi**__  
It's the only way / __**C'est **__**le seul moyen**_

_This is real, this is me__ / __**C'est vrai, c'est moi**__  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now / __**Je suis exactement où je dois être, maintenant**__  
Gonna let the light, shine on me / __**Je vais laisser la lumière, **__**se poser sur moi**__  
Now I've found, who I am / __**Maintenant que j'ai trouvé qui je suis**__  
There's no way to hold it in / __**Il est impossible que je me retienne**__  
No more hiding who I want to be / __**Je ne cacherais plus qui je veux être**__  
This is me / __**C'est moi**_

Elle commença un solo de piano, les yeux fermés d'une part parce qu'elle avait peur de la réaction de Shane, mais aussi parce qu'elle était prise par sa musique. Alors que la chanson arrivait sur sa fin, elle avait presque oublié que Shane se trouvait dans la même pièce.

_This is me…__ / __**C'est moi**__**…**_

Elle souffla et ouvrit les yeux, se forçant à regarder Shane. Le visage de la pop star était indéchiffrable, elle se mordit la lèvre. « Alors ? »

- « Waouh ! » murmura-t-il. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et répéta la même chose. « Waouh » Il secoua la tête pour sortir de sa stupeur et se leva. « Mitchie, c'était… » Il essaya de trouver le bon mot « … Impressionnant » et le mot n'était pas la moitié de ce qu'elle était. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas chanté au Final Jam ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils pendant un instant confuse, avant de se souvenir que Shane avait été à Camp Rock. « Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas à l'aise pour chanter devant des gens. »

- « Pourquoi ? Tu as une voix magnifique. »

Elle rougit encore. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais il y avait quelque chose chez Shane Gray qui la faisait rougir.

- « Sérieusement Mitchie » Il avança vers elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. « Tu as énormément de talent, tu devrais le partager. Les gens adoreraient entendre ta voix. »

- « Et s'ils ne l'aimaient pas ? »

- « Alors ils seraient malade et devraient aller se faire soigner. » dit-il totalement sérieux.

Elle éclata de rire et il sourit à son tour.

- « N'aie pas peur d'être toi-même. » Lui dit-il. « Comme tu le dis dans ta chanson, laisse la lumière t'éclairer et montre qui tu es vraiment. »

Mitchie sourit et hocha la tête « ok » murmura-t-elle timidement.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voudrais faire ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je sais pas. Je n'ai rien fait avec une autre personne qui n'impliquait pas enregistrement, entraînement ou les trucs dans le genre. »

- « On peut juste s'asseoir et discuter. » Offrit Mitchie.

Il sourit « j'adorerais »

- « Génial ! »

Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur le lit et Mitchie, et pendant les trente minutes suivantes discutèrent d'un tas de chose. Ils se posèrent des questions afin d'en apprendre plus l'un sur l'autre. Mitchie demanda à Shane s'il aimait être une pop star (rock star corrigea-t-il). Puis il lui demanda comment était l'école, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle n'ait qu'une seule amie.

Mitchie haussa les épaules « j'ai toujours eu qu'une seule amie. Je ne suis pas assez bien pour entrer dans le groupe des populaires. » Elle secoua la tête « De toute façon je ne veux pas l'être. Ils sont tous snob et font que les autres se sentent inférieur. Je veux des amis qui me respectent autant qu'ils respecteraient les autres »

- « Et les gens ne te respectent pas ? » demanda-t-il en penchant la tête

- « Non, au primaire les enfants avaient pour habitude de m'embêter à cause de mon nom. »

- « Mitchie ? » questionna-t-il

Elle lui fit signe de la tête. « Ils pensaient que c'était mon vrai nom. Mon vrai nom est Michelle, mais j'aime pas. Très peu de personnes m'appellent ainsi, et les personnes qui le font refusent de m'appeler Mitchie si je leur demande. Même les profs m'appellent Mitchie. »

- « Comment quelqu'un peut-il ne pas aimer ton nom ? »

Elle soupira « Je ne sais pas. Ils n'aiment pas c'est tout. Ensuite ils ont commencé à se moquer de Sierra, puis de moi parce que je restais avec elle. » Elle plia ses genoux et les ramena contre sa poitrine. « Ça a failli briser notre amitié une fois. »

- « Ça craint »

- « Ouais, mais nous sommes ok maintenant. Nous avons atteint le lycée et nous avons grandi contrairement à d'autres » Shane sourit « Maintenant je me fous de ce que les gens pense la plupart du temps... Sierra est ma meilleure amie, et rien ne pourra changer ça.

- « Les enfants peuvent être méchant n'est ce pas ? »

Elle acquiesça de la tête « Mais qu'est ce que tu en sais, pop star ? »

Il haussa un sourcil « Mitchie, je n'ai pas toujours été célèbre. En fait, jusqu'au CP j'étais embêté. »

- « Toi ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire. »

- « Crois-moi. A l'école primaire, les enfants se moquait de mon nom de famille, et me disait que j'allais devenir tout gris à cause de ça. Et comme un stupide enfant de six ans je les ai cru et je suis rentré en courant et en pleurs chez moi. Il a fallu près d'une heure à ma mère pour me convaincre que ma peau n'allait pas changer de couleur. »

Mitchie ricana et se couvrit la bouche pour essayer de se retenir. Il rit avec elle. « Non, c'est bon, c'est assez drôle » Elle éclata de rire et sourit.

- « Et plus tard, mes cheveux étaient si long, que parfois ils m'appelaient fillette. Alors en CE1 je les ai coupés vraiment court. »

Mitchie le regarda bouche bée. Il rit à son expression « Ouais je sais. Shane Gray avec des cheveux court ? Mais ça a juste empiré les choses. Ils se sont mis à se moquer de moi disant des trucs dans le genre 'Oh est ce que Shaney en avait marre d'être une fillette ? Ça n'a pas d'importance, t'es toujours ringard! A ce moment je me suis impliqué dans ma musique, j'avais besoin d'un moyen de fuir la réalité et ça a été la guitare et le piano. »

Après quelques années, j'ai joué pendant quelques concours et quand j'avais quinze ans mon oncle est venu assister à l'un et a insisté pour que j'aille à Camp Rock. Et c'est là que j'ai rencontré Nate et Jason et tu connais le reste. »

- « Waouh, je savais pas que tu avais subi tout ça »

Il haussa les épaules, « ça ne me touche plus maintenant, c'est du passé ». Il eut un sourie ironique « mais j'aimerais voir leur tête maintenant. J'aurais aimé voir leur tête quand ils ont allumé la télé et que Hot Tunes a présenté pour la première fois les Connect Three. Et les voir quand leur petite copines doivent probablement hurler pour moi »

Elle pouffa et étendit ses pieds. « Je peux comprendre ça ». Elle ajouta rapidement pour clarifier sa pensée « Je-je veux dire je comprends que tu veuilles voir leur tête. » lorsqu'elle le vit sourire.

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant Mitchie mal à l'aise « Ouais, ouais… Continues de te dire ça ! »

Elle rougit encore et lui mit un petit coup de pied ce qui le fit rire.

- « Mitchie ! »

Ils se tournèrent tout les deux en entendant quelqu'un l'appelait d'en bas.

- « Ouais Mam »

- « C'est l'heure de dîner »

- « On arrive ! » elle se tourna vers Shane « Tu as faim? »

- « Je suis affamé ! »

Elle sourit et sauta du lit. « Allez viens ! »

Il se leva du lit et la suivit dans les escaliers en direction de la cuisine. Mitchie s'appuya contre le comptoir près de sa mère « on mange quoi ? »

- « Ton père est dehors en train de faire nos fameux 'Torres burger', je me suis dit que puisqu'on avait un invité, nous devions en faire. Elle sourit à Shane, et il le lui retourna.

- « Papa est à la maison ? » demanda Mitchie, soucieuse. Depuis l'incident, son père grognait à chaque fois qu'il entendait le nom de Shane.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, la rassura sa mère. Je lui ai parlé, il a promis de bien se comporter ». Connie lui jeta un regard qui signifiait 'Mais Shane ferait mieux de faire de même.'

Mitchie hocha la tête et sourit, elle savait que son nouvel ami ne ferait pas de scène.

Les trois têtes se tournèrent au son de la porte qu'on refermait. Steve Tores apparut dans le couloir, tenant un plat de hamburger dans sa main.

Shane déglutit, il se sentait comme une petite souris sous le regard froid et dur du père de Mitchie. « B-Bonjour Monsieur Torres » balbutia-t-il en tendant sa main vers l'homme.

- « Monsieur. Gray. » Répondit-il froidement en entant dans la cuisine, sans tenir compte de la main tendu. Shane pâlit et laissa sa main retomber contre son corps.

Maintenant qu'il était en bon terme avec Mitchie, il devait s'inquiéter de ses parents. Sa mère semblait plutôt accueillante, mais son père… Si un regard pouvait tuer, Shane Gray serait un homme mort.

Mitchie remarqua l'interaction entre Shane et son père son regard froid et le visage blessé de Shane. Elle regarda sa mère anxieuse, toute deux savaient que son père se contrôlait, si ça n'avait pas été le cas, Shane serait déjà en chemin pour Tombouctou.

« Et bien, passons à table » Connie brisa la tension.

Steve plaça les hamburgers au centre de la table et s'assit. Connie s'installa près de lui. Mitchie se rapprocha de Shane « sois juste toi-même » lui murmura-t-elle avant de le pousser vers la table. Il déglutit de nouveau et regarda Mitchie marcher près de sa chaise. Avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de la tirer, Shane le fit pour elle. Elle le regarda surprise mais s'assit quand même. La rock star glissa un œil vers son père et vit qu'il le regardait suspicieux. Il s'assit à côté de Mitchie et se rapprocha de la table. Après un moment de silence gênant, Connie prit la parole.

- « Alors Shane, qu'as-tu donné à Mitchie ? »

Mitchie se figea avant de se relaxer en pensant à ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle le regarda. Il avala le morceau de hamburger qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de répondre.

- « Et bien, comme vous le savez, quelques semaines plus tôt, j'ai été un… Vrai crétin envers Mitchie et je voulais me faire pardonner. Donc j'ai créé une pétition pour qu'elle reprenne son blog que j'ai fait signer pendant la tournée. C'est ce que je lui ai donné aujourd'hui. »

Connie regarda Shane impressionnée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait ça pour sa fille.

Mitchie hocha la tête « et il a parlé à Hot Tunes, ils me paieront à chaque fois que j'en ferais un ».

Connie ouvrit grand les yeux « Vraiment ? »

Mitchie hocha la tête avec le sourire « Oui »

- « Waouh ! Shane c'était vraiment gentil de ta part » dit Connie.

Shane sourit « c'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Mitchie remarqua que son père fixait toujours Shane suspicieux et que ce dernier était gêné par le regard qu'il recevait.

- « Papa ? Tu veux lui poser une question ? »

Steve ouvrit la bouche et la referma sans rien dire. Il résistait au fait de dire quelque chose de méchant. Après quelques secondes de plus de silence, il prit la parole. « J'ai entendu que ces dernières semaines vous avez cherché Mitchie à plusieurs reprises, je dois vous demander Monsieur Gray quels sont vos intérêts envers ma fille ? »

Mitchie grogna et baissa la tête en attendant la réponse de son ami.

Shane répondit sans prendre le temps d'y penser. « Monsieur, votre fille est la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais rencontré. Et j'en ai rencontré beaucoup. Et malgré le fait que je lui ai dit des choses méchantes, au lieu de se taire et garder pour elle ce qu'elle pensait elle m'a dit exactement ce qu'elle pensait. Elle m'a remis à ma place et ça m'a ouvert les yeux sur ce que je refusais de voir. Et pour ça je lui dois beaucoup plus que ce que je pourrais lui donner. »

Mitchie s'avachit un peu plus sur sa chaise et rougit, heureuse que ses parents aient fixées leurs attentions sur Shane et pas elle.

- « Et pourquoi devrais-je vous croire ? » demanda Steve.

- « Et bien, je ne vous ai donné aucune raison de me croire dans le passé, et je sais que vous ne voulez sûrement pas me voir près de Mitchie, mais si vous me donnez une chance, j'aimerais vous prouver que je ne suis plus comme avant. Mitchie m'a aidé à changer et je ne redeviendrais pas ce que j'étais. »

La brunette releva la tête et regarda son père. Son visage était un peu plus calme, il semblait réfléchir sérieusement. Mitchie espérait qu'il prendrait la bonne décision. Shane avait très bien géré la situation et il semblait même plus confiant en face de son père.

Steve regarda Shane puis Mitchie. Il remarqua l'espoir sur le visage de sa fille et soupira. « Monsieur Gray, ma fille est plutôt bon juge en ce qui concerne les gens, si elle vous fait confiance je suppose que je peux également. »

Mitchie sourit alors qu'il se sentait soulagé.

Steve pointa un doigt sur lui et lui dit sérieusement « Mais je te garde à l'œil »

Shane hocha la tête « c'est compréhensible monsieur. »

- « Tu peux m'appeler monsieur Torres »

- « Dans ce cas, appelez-moi Shane s'il vous plait »

Steve pencha la tête sur le côté « Tu préfères être appelé Shane ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, confus « C'est… C'est mon prénom »

- « Oui je sais, mais comme tu es célèbre, je pensais que lorsque tu parlais avec quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas tu préférais être appelé par quelque chose de plus formel. »

- « Je suis peut être célèbre, mais parfois je souhaite être traité comme si je l'étais pas. Et là, c'est ce que j'aimerais. Je ne veux pas que vous me voyez comme la pop star célèbre, mais comme un ami de Mitchie. Parce que quand je suis auprès d'elle, je me sens moi-même, je n'ai pas besoin de m'inquiéter de ma célébrité, je peux être juste Shane »

- « Es-tu en train de dire ça pour m'impressionner ? » Demanda Steve en plissant les yeux.

Shane secoua la tête et répondit immédiatement « Absolument pas. Je pense chaque mot. »

- « Très bien Shane. Tu as mon accord. »

Shane sourit et regarda Mitchie, qui le regarda à son tour et lui sourit avant de se tourner vers son père « Merci papa »

L'ambiance dans la pièce après ça changea, elle devint plus chaleureuse et confortable. Shane était toujours anxieux de se laisser aller et de faire mauvaise impression, mais tout se passa bien. Ils parlèrent et rirent pendant tout le dîner.

- « Alors Shane, votre groupe joue quelque part dans le coin ? demanda Steve à la fin du repas

- « Non, en fait, le groupe est en Idaho, nous sommes en tournée en ce moment. »

Steve fronça les sourcils et s'appuya contre sa chaise « Que fais-tu là alors ? »

- « Je suis venu pour voir Mitchie »

- « Tu as fait tout le voyage jusqu'ici pendant que ton groupe est en tournée pour voir ma fille ? »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et jeta un œil vers Mitchie, elle souriait doucement la tête baissée.

Les parents se regardèrent et surent ce que l'autre pensaient.

Shane regarda l'heure « je devrais y aller. Mon hôtel est à quelques kilomètres d'ici et je sais que Mitchie a cours demain et puis je dois me lever tôt. »

La jeune fille grimaça et le regarda « Tu dois vraiment partir ? »

Il la regarda. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir, mais il savait que s'il ne partait pas maintenant, il ne partirait jamais. Bien sûr ses parents le mettrait dehors tôt ou tard, mais il savait qu'ils le laisseraient rester un bon moment et plus tôt il arrivait à son hôtel, mieux se serait.

- « Oui je devrais vraiment y aller. »

Mitchie soupira « D'accord »

Il détesta la déception qu'on entendait dans sa voix. « Hey ce n'est pas comme si je disparaissais de la surface de la planète. Tu peux m'appeler quand tu veux. »

Elle hocha la tête et sourit tristement. C'était le premier jour qu'elle passait avec lui et il était passé si vite. Shane se leva et les trois Torres firent de même. Shane tendit sa main « Merci de m'avoir invité à dîner monsieur Torres. Vos hamburgers sont les meilleurs que je n'ai jamais mangés. » Steve serra sa main « Merci Shane. Et bel poigne »

- « Merci »

Shane se tourna ensuite vers Connie « Et merci aussi madame Torres pour m'avoir permis de rester. »

Elle lui sourit gentiment « C'était un plaisir Shane. Tu es libre de venir quand tu veux. »

- « Je pense que je vais faire ainsi, sourit-il. »

Mitchie regarda son ami et ses parents agir en souriant. Elle était heureuse qu'ils se soient si vite adaptés à Shane, même si son père n'était pas très sûr à son sujet, elle savait qu'il finirait par lui faire confiance.

- « Je te raccompagne» Mitchie fit un signe de tête vers la porte. Il hocha la tête, remercia une nouvelle fois Connie et Steve et suivit leur fille vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit et s'appuya dessus. « Merci encore Shane pour la pétition. »

- « Merci à _toi_ pour m'avoir pardonné. »

- « De rien » murmura-t-elle timidement.

Il fit un pas dehors et la regarda « Et bien… on se parlera plus tard »

Elle sourit « Oui, on se parlera plus tard »

Pendant ce temps, Steve et Connie étaient dans le couloir et regardaient les deux jeunes.

- « C'est un gentil gars » dit Connie à son mari.

- « Elle l'aime beaucoup » affirma Steve en regardant sa fille « beaucoup ».

Sa femme rit et posa sa tête contre son épaule « et il l'aime aussi ».

Tout deux regardèrent Mitchie rire à quelque chose que Shane lui dit.

- « Tu peux le voir dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il la regarde, reprit Connie. »

- « Et par ce qu'il fait, ajouta Steve. Il a fait le voyage jusqu'ici juste pour elle, pas certain de se faire pardonner ».

- « Deux fois »

Steve la regarda confus

- « Il a fait le voyage deux fois. La première fois n'a pas marché, il est revenu ».

- « Waouh ! » il regarda de nouveau les deux ados « Il est vraiment accro ».

Ils virent Shane et Mitchie se faire signe de la main alors qu'il partait. Elle resta sur le pas de la porte un moment avant de la fermer. Elle s'appuya dessus, se mordant la lèvre et poussa un cri aigu.

Elle vint vers eux, et ils ne cachèrent pas le fait qu'ils les avaient observés. Elle passa devant eux, et monta l'escalier. Elle s'arrêta sur la première marche et regarda ses parents.

- « Je monte me coucher » dit-elle joyeuse.

- « Ok, bonne nuit chérie » dit Connie en riant.

- « Bonne nuit maman, bonne nuit papa. »

Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre lorsqu'elle reprenait sa montée.

- « Elle l'est autant que lui ».

* * *

Et voilà ! Shane est devenu ami avec Mitchie, ses parents l'apprécient… Cela va-t-il durer ?


	11. Chapter 10

_Shane et Mitchie sont maintenant amis. Elle retourne en cours le lendemain et une petite surprise l'y attends avec l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne.._

* * *

Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu au review plus tôt, mais le site ne marche pas… J'ai pas eu le temps de le faire par mail, donc je le fais ici, j'espère que ça sera réparé rapidement… **Twilight-I-Love-You** : Oui, pour le moment… et pour quelques chapitres… ; **Char2lene** : Oui Papa Torres est plutôt glacial envers Shane, mais ça se comprends, il l'a blessé et elle pleuré dès qu'elle entendait parler de lui ! Réaction typique de papa qui veut protéger sa petite fille ! Et oui, les parents voient les regards qu'ils s'échangent, et en déduisent tout plein de chose. Tu auras la réponse à ta question dans le chapitre treize !; **Missy Tagada** : De suite… Mais si ça va durer… Quelques chapitres lol ! Et oui ils s'apprécient beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup ! Et même plus lol ! Et non Shane ne vas pas sortir avec une autre miss !

* * *

Bonne lecture

…

- « Et bien, t'es plutôt en forme ce matin. » Dit Sierra en s'approchant de Mitchie.

La brunette se tourna et sourit. Un sourire qui éclairait tout son visage. Son amie la regarda étrangement.

- « Qu'est ce qui a bien pu t'arriver de _**SI**_ bien avant sept heures trente ce matin ? »

Mitchie rit « Ce n'est pas arrivé ce matin, mais hier. »

Sierra était maintenant très curieuse. « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-elle excitée.

La brunette eut, de nouveau, un énorme sourire et n'arrivait même pas à le dire. Elle chercha alors son appareil photo dans son sac, l'alluma et montra la photo qu'elle avait prise la veille.

- « Ok, rien de neuf, c'est juste une photo de Shane près du poster sur ton mu… » Elle hoqueta et prit l'appareil photo des mains de son amie pour y voir mieux. Mitchie, est-ce Shane Gr… » Son amie posa sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de divulguer l'information à toute l'école.

Une fois qu'elle ôta sa main, Sierra continua doucement « Est-ce que c'est bien Shane Gray dans ta chambre ? »

Elle hocha la tête, sautillant presque sur place.

- « Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ? »

Mitchie s'exclama « Il a fait le voyage pour me voir. Encore ! Et il m'a apporté quelque chose. »

Les yeux de Sierra s'écarquillèrent « il t'a apporté quoi ? »

- « Une pétition pour que je reprenne mon blog. »

La jeune femme haleta alors que Mitchie poursuivait « Et, je vais être payée pour le faire. »

- « Sérieux ? »

La brunette hocha la tête avec un grand sourire. « Je suis très sérieuse ». Elle prit un livre dans son casier. « Et nous avons eu une longue conversation après et nous sommes devenus amis. On a passé du temps ensemble et il est même resté pour le dîner. »

- « Et il n'a pas fait l'idiot ? » Demanda Sierra.

Mitchie secoua la tête. « Pas du tout. » Elle lâcha un cri de joie et ferma son casier. « Il a été adorable et un vrai gentleman devant mon père. »

- « Je suppose que ton père ne l'aime pas. »

- « Ne l'aimait pas » corrigea Mitchie. « Le comportement de Shane l'a fait changer d'avis… Mais je crois qu'il s'inquiète à mon sujet. »

Sierra hocha la tête. « S'il te plait dit moi tout ! Je veux les détails ! »

Durant les premières minutes de cours, Mitchie lui raconta presque tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre Shane et elle. Elle garda quand même pour elle quelques détails, surtout les choses qu'il avait dites au sujet de son enfance. Bien qu'il ait dit qu'il s'en fichait, elle doutait qu'il veuille que tous ses fans soient au courant… Et elle savait que si elle en parlait à Sierra, quelqu'un risquait d'entendre et ça se répandrait tel de la poudre à canon, donc elle ne dit rien sur ce sujet. Elle lui raconta par contre comment il avait joué du piano et comment il l'avait complimenté quand elle avait chanté.

- « Et j'étais tellement mal à l'aise quand il a vu mes posters ! »

- « Il a vu celui derrière ta porte ? »

- « Non ! Dieu merci ! Je crois que je me serais suicidée sinon. »

- « Et bien, il a posé pour la photo, il devait savoir qu'il allait entrer dans la chambre d'une fan. »

- « Ouais, une fan dérangée, pas sa nouvelle amie. Combien de filles ont des posters de leur ami sur le mur ? »

- « Et bien, si ton ami est Shane Gray… » Chuchota Sierra. La classe commençait à se remplir, et Mitchie ne souhaitait pas que ses liens avec Shane Gray soient connu de tous.

- « C'était quand même embarrassant, dit-elle… Mais il a dit qu'il était flatté. »

- « Oh ! Il semblerait que tu aies passé un bon moment. »

Mitchie sourit et hocha la tête. « C'était parfait. » Elle poussa un soupir rêveur alors que la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. Le professeur entra et débuta le cours.

...

La brunette passa sa matinée, le sourire collé aux lèvres. Souvent le professeur devait la sortir de ses rêves, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de penser à Shane. A son sourire adorable, son enthousiasme, son rire, sa belle voix, la manière dont elle se sentait près de lui. Après la sonnerie indiquant le dernier cours de la matinée, les filles se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria. Elles prirent leur déjeuner et s'installèrent à la première table vide qu'elles trouvèrent. Elles parlaient de leurs devoirs d'histoires qu'elles avaient à rendre dans deux semaines quand le téléphone de Mitchie vibra dans sa poche. Elle sursauta, ce qui lui valut un drôle de regard de la part de son amie. Elle le sortit de sa poche et le montra à Sierra « mon téléphone a vibré »

- « Qui peut bien t'appeler pendant qu'on est en cours ? » demanda Sierra

Mitchie haussa les épaules et ouvrit son téléphone.

**Un nouveau message**

- « C'est un texto, dit Mitchie surprise. » Personne ne lui en envoyait. Elle ouvrit le message

**De Shane : **_**coucou **__**!**_

Un énorme sourire éclaira son visage et Sierra sut de qui ça venait, mais posa quand même la question.

- « C'est Shane ? »

Mitchie hocha la tête et répondit au message.

**A Shane : **_**Coucou toi !**_

Elle ferma le téléphone et le posa sur la table où elle pouvait l'attraper rapidement, et se tourna vers sa copine qui lui demanda :

- « Tu as son numéro de téléphone ? »

- « Il m'a demandé le mien, et quand je lui ai donné il m'a donné le sien. » Expliqua-t-elle.

- « Qu'est ce qu'il veut ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Il dit juste coucou »

A ce moment là, son téléphone vibra de nouveau et elle l'attrapa rapidement.

**De Shane : **_**J'espère que je ne te dérange pas en plein cours**_

Elle répondit rapidement.

**A Shane : **_**Nope ! Timing parfait ! Je suis en train de déjeuner.**_

Elle envoya le message et garda le téléphone à la main, tout en reprenant son déjeuner. Sierra la regarda avec émerveillement. Quand Mitchie le vit, elle lui demanda « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

- « Je comprends pas comment tu peux rester aussi calme. Ce que je veux dire… » Elle baissa le ton et murmura. « Tu envoies des messages à Shane Gray. »

Mitchie ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand son téléphone vibra encore.

**De Shane : **_**Génial ! Le déjeuner est bon ?**_

**A Shane : **_**Euh... Non pas vraiment. C'est la cantine.**_

**De Shane : **_**Ha ! Ha ! Vrai!**_

**A Shane : **_**Alors ? Quoi de neuf ?**_

Elle plaça son téléphone sur la table et se retourna vers Sierra. « Désolée pour ça. »

Sierra secoua la tête. « Non c'est bon. » Elle s'agita sur son siège et posa ses coudes sur la table.

- « Alors ? Qu'allais-tu dire ? »

- « Et bien je ne le vois pas comme 'Shane Gray', je le vois juste comme Shane un autre ami. » Elle eut un petit rire « Qui est incroyablement mignon et très célèbre. » Ajouta-t-elle joyeusement.  
Elle rit et Mitchie continua.

- « Shane a même dit qu'il se sentait pas comme Shane Gray autour de moi. Il est juste lui. »

Cette fois-ci, elle eut un hoquet de surprise « Il a dit ça ? »

La brunette hocha la tête et mordit sa lèvre doucement.

- « Mitchie, c'est adorable. »

- « Je sais ! »

Son téléphone vibra encore et elle ouvrit le message.

**De Shane : **_**Je parle avec toi et j'écoute Nate et Jason se disputer... Encore et je viens juste de retourner dans le bus !**_

**A Shane : **_**Oh c'est vrai ! Comment était ton vol ?**_

Elle attendit un petit moment et son téléphone vibra encore.

**De Shane : **_**Argh! Il n'y avait plus de place en première classe, va savoir pourquoi, j'ai donc été bloqué en classe éco.**_

Elle secoua la tête et fit les gros yeux. « Pop star! » Pensa-t-elle.

**A Shane : **_**Oh pauvre bébé !**_

**De Shane : **_**En temps normal ça ne me dérangerait pas mais il y avait une femme assise auprès de moi d'environ 30 ans qui n'arrêtaient pas de flirter avec moi, et de l'autre côté il y avait une fille de 13 ans qui n'arrêtaient pas de pouffer. Je pense qu'elles allaient au concert car elles étaient vêtues de la tête aux pieds à l'effigie des C3.**_**  
**Mitchie éclata de rire en lisant ça.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Sierra, hautement intéressée.

Mitchie lui tendit le téléphone pour qu'elle puisse lire le message alors qu'elle rigolait toujours. La jeune fille eue un petit sourire et lui rendit le portable. Alors qu'elle allait répondre ll vibra une nouvelle fois.

**De Shane : **_**J'ai finalement abandonné et leur aie donné à toutes les deux un autographe ce qui a empiré les choses. Elles ont commencé à prendre des photos de moi avec leurs portables justes sous mon nez !**_

Mitchie éclata de rire encore une fois et Sierra prit son téléphone pour voir ce qu'il disait après un moment elle récupéra son téléphone et lui répondit.

**A Shane : **_**Et bien il semblerait que tu as eu une journée intéressante !**_

**De Shane : **_**Tu n'as pas idée !**_

- « Oh mon Dieu » Mitchie et Sierra entendirent ce cri venant de derrière elle. Elles regardèrent toute leurs deux par-dessus leurs épaules et virent Gina assise avec son petit groupe. « Vous n'allez _vraiment_ pas le croire ! » Elle était pratiquement en train de crier, et regardant par-dessus son épaule, sourit hypocritement et se retourna. Il était évident pour les deux filles que Gina voulait qu'elles entendent ce qu'elle avait à dire. « J'ai deux tickets dans les premiers rangs pour le concert des Connect Three demain », elle prit les tickets et les montra à ses amies, qui exprimèrent leurs surprises alors que d'autres lui disaient qu'elle était chanceuse.

Les deux filles se regardèrent, la même expression sur le visage, pensant à la même chose. Qui serait assez stupide pour emporter des tickets de concerts des Connect Three à l'_**ECOLE**_ ?

Gina repoussa ses cheveux derrière son épaule et reprit. « Et quand Shane me verra encore… Il saura qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Mitchie ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Gina, sachant très bien qu'elle écoutait, se tourna vers elle. « Tu es juste jalouse parce que quelqu'un comme toi ne pourra jamais aller à un concert des Connect Three. Et encore moins être dans les premiers rangs. »

- « Et pourtant c'est arrivé. J'ai été à un concert des Connect Three. » Lui dit Mitchie. « Et même si ce n'était pas au premier rang c'était très près, et j'y ai été gratuitement. »

Gina fit les gros yeux. « Ok » Elle s'adossa contre sa chaise avec un sourire narquois. « Tu sais quoi Torres, quand Shane et moi sortiront ensemble, je te donnerais un autographe, ok ? »

Mitchie, fit une grimace et allait répondre lorsque son portable vibra. Elle plissa les yeux vers Gina avant de regarder son téléphone.

**De Shane : **_**Mitch ?**_

**A Shane : **_**Désolée Shane, j'ai été distraite. Tu disais ?**_

Une fois que le message fut envoyé, elle ferma son téléphone et jeta un regard furieux à son ennemie, qui elle regardait le téléphone qu'elle avait toujours en main d'un air écœuré. « Qui est assez fou pour t'envoyer des messages ? »

Mitchie aurait bien aimé lui dire qui c'était. Mais non seulement Gina ne la croirait pas, mais en plus elle se serait sûrement moquée encore plus, et elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que quiconque ne l'apprenne. Elle préféra donc ne rien dire. « Ça te regarde pas »

Son téléphone vibra encore.

**De Shane : **_**Ça va ?**_

Malgré sa petite querelle actuelle avec Gina, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

**A Shane : **_**Je vais bien. Juste une petite dispute avec quelqu'un à l'école.**_

**De Shane : **_**Tu veux que je lui botte les fesses **_**?**

Elle éclata de rire, oubliant complètement que Gina était toujours là. Pendant ce temps celle-ci la regarda confuse. Mitchie pouffa et écrivit sa réponse.

**A Shane :**_** Shane ! Ça ne sera pas nécessaire.**_

**De Shane :**_** Tu en es sûre ?**_

**A Shane :**_** Certaine.**_

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il te dit ? » Demanda Sierra en se penchant vers elle. Mitchie mordit sa lèvre et lui montra les derniers messages.

- « Ahhh ! C'est adorable. »

Mitchie hocha la tête. « Ouais c'est le meilleur. »

- « Oh, est-ce que tu aurais un petit ami ? » Demanda Gina d'une voix moqueuse.

Mitchie retourna son attention vers son ennemie, perdant son sourire. « C'est pas tes affaires. »

- « Tu as honte de lui ? » Demanda Gina innocemment. « Pourquoi ? C'est un première année ? »

La brunette serra les dents et plissa les yeux.

- « C'est pas grave Mitchie. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas un _si_ grand tocard que ça. » Gina fit semblant de réfléchir « Mais en même temps il sort avec TOI »

- « Tu sais quoi… » Mitchie frappa du poing sur la table et commença à se lever quand elle fut coupée par quelqu'un.

- « Waouh, je savais pas qu'il y avait des sorcières dans ce lycée. »

La voix semblait très familière, elle se tourna et vit son amie.

- « Caitlyn ! »

- « Hey Mitchie. » Lui sourit-elle.

Gina regarda la nouvelle fille de haut en bas. « Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton rebutant.

- « Caitlyn Gellar » Répondit-elle joyeusement. « Et je sais qui tu es ! »

La jeune femme la regarda suspicieuse. « Ah bon ? »

Caitlyn hocha la tête « Bien sûr ! Tu es la méchante sorcière de l'Est, bien que j'aurais juré que ton visage était vert... M'enfin, je me trompe de temps à autres. »

Gina la regarda bouche bée.

- « Allez Caitlyn ! » Murmura Mitchie avec le sourire.

La nouvelle se moqua « Et ça doit être tes singes volants » dit-elle en pointant ses amis du doigt.

Gina ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois puis se tourna sans dire un mot.

La nouvelle venue sourit triomphalement et prit la chaise près de Sierra.

- « Cait c'était trop cool ! » S'exclama Mitchie.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules avec le sourire. « J'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire. »

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda Mitchie

- « Je viens d'emménager » expliqua Caitlyn.

- « Vraiment ? »

Elle hocha la tête et Mitchie sourit. « C'est génial ! »

A ce moment la brunette remarqua son amie qui était assise en silence. « Oh Cait, je te présente ma meilleure amie Sierra. Et Sierra c'est Cait, mon amie de Camp Rock »

Caitlyn tendit la main vers elle « Ravie de te rencontrer. »

Sierra hocha la tête et serra sa main. « Moi de même. »

Le téléphone de Mitchie vibra encore et elle l'ouvrit.

**De Shane : **_**Je dois y aller. Nate et Jason sont sérieusement en train de me casser les pieds.**_

- « A qui t'envoies des messages ? » demanda Cait.

- « Shane » répondit Mitchie.

Caitlyn sourit. « Oh, peux-tu lui dire de dire bonjour à Nate pour moi ? »

Mitchie hocha la tête. « Bien sûr »

**A Shane : **_**Oh, ok. Et dit à Nate que Caitlyn lui dit bonjour**_

- « Tu es _**CETTE **_Caitlyn ? » Demanda Sierra, les yeux grands ouverts.

La jeune femme la regarda confuse, avant de se tourner vers Mitchie pour une explication, qui sourit timidement. « Je lui ai en quelque sorte dis, que tu sortais avec Nate. »

Caitlyn rit et secoua la tête. « C'est bon, ça me dérange pas. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ira le crier sur les toits. »

Sierra secoua la tête. « Non, jamais. »

- « Alors Cait c'est ton premier jour ? » demanda Mitchie.

- « Ouais. »

- « Faits-moi voir ton planning. » Mitchie tendit la main. Caitlyn fouilla dans son sac jusqu'à ce qu'elle le retrouve et le lui tendit.

- « Hey génial ! On a théorie de la musique ensemble et chorale ! Oh et Math ! » Mitchie lui rendit son emploi du temps et Caitlyn sourit. « Génial ! Je suis si heureuse d'avoir une amie ici »

Mitchie hocha la tête d'accord avec elle. « Ça va être amusant ! »

Son téléphone vibra.

**De Shane : O**_**k. Nate lui dit bonjour aussi. On se parle plus tard, ok ?**_

**A Shane : **_**Ok. Bye Shane.**_

**De Shane : **_**Bye Mitchie**_

Elle referma son téléphone et le remit dans sa poche, puis se tourna vers Caitlyn. « Nate te dit bonjour. »

Caitlyn sourit et hocha la tête.

...

Les trois filles discutèrent jusqu'à la fin de la pause déjeuner. Caitlyn expliqua qu'elle avait du déménager rapidement et le plus tôt qu'elle avait pu était en septembre, c'est pourquoi elle arrivait après une semaine ou deux de cours. Mitchie lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé et Caitlyn répéta plusieurs fois que c'était mignon quand elle apprit combien Shane avait été adorable. Après cela, elle la laissa discuter avec Sierra pour faire connaissance.

La sonnerie retentit et la cafétéria se vida lentement, tous les étudiants se dirigeant vers les portes. Mitchie, Sierra et Caitlyn se tournèrent vers l'endroit où était assise Gina, mais elle était déjà partie. Une fois que la cafète fut pratiquement vide, les trois filles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers le couloir. Elles s'arrêtèrent et Mitchie pointa une direction derrière son épaule. « Théorie de la musique c'est par là. »

Caitlyn se plaça près d'elle, prête à la suivre. « On se voit plus tard Sierra ! » Dit Mitchie alors que cette dernière s'en allait vers son prochain cours.

- « A plus tard » Dit elle en faisant un signe de la main par-dessus son épaule.

Mitchie se tourna vers Caitlyn. « Allons-y ! »

Elle sourit et les deux partirent vers leur classe.

* * *

Et voilà la surprise. Caitlyn fait son apparition. Du Smitchie dans le prochain chapitre. A la semaine prochaine.


	12. Chapter 11

_Résumé : Caitlyn est maintenant dans le même lycée que Mitchie. Son amitié avec Shane se porte bien._

Missy Tagada : Sorry tout le monde pour le retard. C'est de ma faute. _ [Pas de problème Miss, toute façon j'aurais sûrement pas pu le poster avant..] _

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews les filles.

**Miss T :** Bah elle a pas eu le temps de prévenir tout le monde de son déménagement, ça a été précipité, et oui Cait n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, elle a bien rembarré Gina ! Un peu de Smitchie tout de suite, un peu plus dans le prochain chapitre et le suivant.

**Char2lene :** Oui SHane est prêt à tout pour protéger sa belle lol! On dirait un petit couple d'amoureux qui s'échange des messages, c tout chou. Et non tu ne t'emballe pas... Mais j'en dis pas plus, tu verras ça dans les prochains chapitres :)

(Le site remarche, je répondrais donc normalement aux prochaines reviews. Bonne lecture  
...

C'était à présent la dernière semaine de septembre. Les semaines précédentes Shane et Mitchie étaient devenus encore plus proches. Ils se parlaient tout le temps au téléphone et quand elle avait quelques minutes de libre, Caitlyn et Sierra la voyaient toujours scotchée à son portable.

Et c'était la même chose pour Shane. À chaque fois que Nate avait besoin de répéter lui et Jason devaient l'arracher à son téléphone. Et dès qu'ils avaient terminé il y retournait aussi sec.  
Chaque après-midi après les cours Mitchie appelait Shane ou l'inverse et ils parlaient pendant des heures. Même quand elle avait des devoirs à faire elle discutait avec lui avec le haut parleur et, de temps en temps, lui poser quelques unes de ses questions.

Depuis l'incident dans la cafétéria entre Caitlyn et Gina, celle-ci semblait ne plus se préoccuper d'eux. Qui aurait cru que les gens n'aimaient apparemment pas être appelés sorcière et singe volant ? Mais elle se vantait au sujet du concert des Connect Three où elle avait été. À chaque fois que l'une des trois filles étaient près d'elle, elle commençait à en parler. Elle répétait combien elle était proche de la scène et comment elle pouvait voir la sueur sur leur front. Tout d'abord, beurk ! Qui ça intéresse de savoir que tu aies pu voir la sueur sur leur front ! Ensuite, elle disait que Shane l'avait fixé plusieurs fois durant le spectacle, et ensuite elle disait quelque chose aussi évident que « qui pourrait l'en blâmer » avant de repousser ses cheveux derrière ses épaules.

Mitchie avait envie de faire les gros yeux avant de lui dire qu'il serait vraiment idiot de la part de Shane de ne pas regarder les gens devant lui, au premier rang et que si elle était aussi près de la scène il était normal qu'il l'ai regardé.  
Quand elle vit l'air ennuyé sur le visage de Mitchie et de ses amies, Gina lui dit. « Oh ! Ouais TORRES, est-ce que quand tu y as été, il a chanté sa chanson ? »  
La brunette sourit et croisa ses bras. « Quand j'y étais c'était la première fois qu'il la chantait, et même les membres du groupe ne l'avaient jamais entendu. »  
Sierra hocha la tête. « Toute la salle était en larmes. »  
Gina fit les gros yeux. « Qu'importe ! » Elle se tourna ensuite vers ses amis et reprit sa conversation. Mitchie et Sierra savaient que, même si elle n'en avait pas l'air, elle était contrariée par se fait.

Caitlyn et Sierra étaient rapidement devenue amies ce dont la brunette était reconnaissante. Sierra était sa meilleure amie depuis toute petite et Caitlyn était une très bonne amie depuis peu, elle voulait que les deux filles soient aussi amies. Du coup quand elles avaient commencé à parler et se trouver des points communs, Mitchie en avait été heureuse.  
Les trois filles faisaient toujours tout ensemble, à présent.

...

Ce vendredi soir là, il y avait une compétition à leur lycée. En temps normal Mitchie n'aimait pas le foot mais elle avait passé tout son temps libre à parler avec Shane ces derniers jours, et elle avait besoin de passer du temps avec ses deux amies. Et comme Caitlyn n'avait jamais assisté à un tournoi, elles décidèrent de l'accompagner.  
Après l'école les trois filles retournèrent chez Mitchie et y restèrent quelques heures avant de revenir au lycée. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent les gradins étaient pratiquement tous plein, elles durent se faufiler à travers la foule jusqu'à trouver un banc presque vide au milieu des gradins. Elles restèrent là jusqu'au début du jeu. Dix minutes après le début, la brunette annonça qu'elle s'ennuyait.

- « Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger. Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-elle à ses amies.  
Celles-ci secouèrent la tête, trop prises par le jeu. Mitchie était surprise que Caitlyn puisse aimer mais elle ne pensait pas que Sierra apprécierai aussi le foot ! Elle haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la buvette. En chemin elle croisa Gina et son groupe, qu'elle tenta d'ignorer. Heureusement pour elle, ils ne semblèrent pas la voir, trop occupé à contempler les joueurs.  
Il n'y avait pratiquement personne à la buvette, elle commanda rapidement un bretzel et un soda et retourna à son siège. Elle faillit plusieurs fois tomber et murmura des « désolés » tout le long. Elle sursauta et faillit faire tomber sa boisson et son bretzel quand l'équipe du lycée marqua un touch-down et que tout le monde se leva pour les féliciter. Une fois que tous furent assis de nouveau, elle retourna rapidement, mais en faisant attention, à son siège.  
- « On se croirait dans une maison de fou. » Commenta-t-elle en se rasseyant.  
- « C'est du foot. » Répondit-il Caitlyn. « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? »  
Mitchie haussa les épaules et mordit dans son bretzel. Elle tourna son attention sur le match et se surprit à trouver ça intéressant, ses yeux suivaient chaque mouvement des joueurs.  
- « Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez ! » Murmura-t-elle en voyant un des joueurs courir avec le ballon et grogna comme les autres lorsqu'il rata le touch-down. Elle mordit de nouveau dans son bretzel et continua à regarder le match.

Après environ une heure de jeu elle avait fini son en-cas et son soda, elle décida d'aller jeter le tout à la poubelle vu que le match était calme

- « je reviens vite » dit-elle aux filles qui se contentèrent de hocher la tête.

Elle se leva et doucement et prudemment alla jusqu'à à la poubelle. Elle entendit la foule applaudir et réalisa que l'équipe du lycée devait avoir marquer elle jeta les déchets a la poubelle et applaudit avec les autres.  
La jeune femme sursauta lorsqu'elle sentit des mains recouvrir ses yeux et se tendit immédiatement en pensant à une agression jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix familière.

- « Devine qui c'est ! »  
Elle se relaxa et sourit. « Hum je ne sais pas ce n'est pas ce gars de ma classe de sport ? »  
Ses mains quittèrent ses yeux et elle se retourna pour voir Shane se tenir debout devant elle casquette, lunettes et une moue sur son visage il plaça une main sur son cœur. « Oh vraiment Mitchie ! Tu m'as fait mal là ! »  
- « Je te taquine ! »  
Elle plaça ses bras autour de son cou, un sourire sur le visage alors qu'il l'enlaçait à son tour. L'étreinte dura un peu plus longtemps qu'elle aurait du pour une étreinte amicale, mais aucun des deux ne sembla le remarquer. La brunette s'éloigna et lui sourit. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? »

- « Et bien, les Connect Three avaient quelques pubs à faire à New York, et comme on a fini plus tôt, ils nous ont libérés pour qu'on puisse rendre visite nos parents. » Expliqua-t-il.

Mitchie fronça les sourcils, confuse « Et tes parents vivent ici ? »

Shane secoua la tête. « Non, mais je les ai vus y a peu de temps, du coup je suis venu te voir toi. C'est ta mère qui m'a dit où tu te trouvais. »

- « Et tu portes un chapeau et des lunettes parce que… »

- « T'as regardé autour de toi ? » Dit-il en montrant du bras les gradins pleins de monde regardant le match. « Il y a des tas de filles ici ! Je préfèrerais ne _**PAS**_ passer mon temps à fuir des filles qui hurlent. »

Elle pouffa « Allez viens ! Allons-nous asseoir. »

Il hocha la tête et la suivit à travers les gradins. Ils escalèrent, passant devant plusieurs jeunes alors qu'ils essayaient d'atteindre la place de Mitchie. Shane en vit quelques unes le regarder, mais personne ne le reconnut grâce au chapeau et aux lunettes, mais surtout au fait qu'ils étaient plus concentrés sur le match.

Elle trouva finalement son siège près des filles « Je suis de retour. »

Sierra et Caitlyn relevèrent la tête.

- « Hey Mitchie, qui est ton ami ? » Demanda Sierra curieuse.

La jeune femme regarda Shane avec un énorme sourire, et il baissa un peu ses lunettes. Caitlyn le reconnue immédiatement. « Shane ! »

Ils la firent taire et elle fit un sourire d'excuse. « Nate est là ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. « Non, il est avec sa famille. »

- « Oh… » Caitlyn semblait déçue. Elle regarda le sol, avant de reporter son regard sur le match. Mitchie remarqua que Sierra fixait toujours Shane. Elle réalisa alors, que même si elle lui parlait de lui tout le temps, sa meilleure amie ne l'avait jamais rencontré. Ils avaient été dans la même pièce par deux fois, le jour du concert et celui du concours de jeunes talents, mais à part ça, elle ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

- « Sierra. »

Elle releva la tête en entendant son amie l'appeler et réalisa qu'elle l'avait attrapé en train de le fixer et rougit.

- « Je vous ai jamais présenté tout les deux. » Dit-elle en les regardant. « Sierra je te présente Shane et Shane voici Sierra. »

La jeune pop star la reconnut d'après son souvenir du concert et du concours. Il tendit la main vers elle.

- « Ravi de te rencontrer. » Sierra pouffa et serra sa main « De même »

Le jeune homme sourit et lâcha sa main. Au moins, elle n'était pas aussi dingue que certain, elle l'avait juste fixé, ce qui ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça.

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent assis, regardant en encourageant le jeu. Shane se contenta d'applaudir, il ne voulait pas vraiment faire de bruit, apeuré d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Le match était pratiquement fini lorsque son portable sonna. Il regarda l'appelant « Je dois prendre cet appel. Je reviens ». Il se leva et sortit des gradins pour parler en privé. Une fois Shane hors de vue, Mitchie reporta son attention au jeu. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Caitlyn sourire d'un air narquois. Elle tourna la tête vers elle « quoi ? »

- « Il t'aime » Dit Caitlyn avec un sourire.

- « Quoi ? Non ! » Répondit-elle les yeux grands ouverts, tout en secouant la tête.

La future productrice pouffa et Sierra hocha la tête « Je suis d'accord avec elle. »

La brunette secoua la tête, alors que son cœur s'emballait à cette pensée. « Et bien vous êtes folles ! »

Caitlyn poussa un soupir de frustration. « Mitchie penses-y ! Il voit jamais ses parents à cause des tournées la plupart du temps, et là alors que ses potes sont partis rejoindre les leurs, où est-il lui ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Et ? Ça ne prouve rien. Il a déjà vu ses parents et est venu me voir. Crois-moi Cait, nous sommes juste amis. »

- « Mitchie » Dit Sierra, attirant son attention sur elle. « Le _**petit ami**_ de Caitlyn est parti voir sa famille et ton _ami_ est venu te voir. Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je dis qu'il y a quelque chose-là. »

- « Tu ne peux pas comparer Shane et Nate, répondit-elle. Ce sont deux gars différents avec deux personnalités différentes. Peut être que Nate voulait passer du temps avec sa famille et que Shane non. »

- « Mitchie » Caitlyn se pencha et continua aussi doucement qu'un murmura « Shane Gray est à un match de football, risquant d'être reconnu par ses fans au lieu d'être tranquillement à la maison, juste pour être avec toi. »

- « Nous sommes juste amis Caitlyn, insista-t-elle. Shane est mon meilleur ami autant que vous deux. »

Caitlyn soupira « Ok ! » Elle fit les gros yeux et jeta un œil à Sierra, qui apparemment pensait la même chose qu'elle. Pourquoi Mitchie ne voyait pas ce qui était si évident alors qu'elle l'avait devant les yeux ?

La brunette soupira et appuya sa tête dans ses mains, reportant son regard sur le match. Quelques minutes plus tard, Shane revint et s'installa en soupirant.

- « Quel est le problème ? » Demanda Mitchie en se tournant vers lui.

- « Y a un problème avec notre bus de tournée murmura-t-il. »

- « Problème ? » Elle fronça les sourcils.

Il hocha la tête « Ils m'ont pas dit quoi exactement, mais il ne sera pas près avant demain après-midi dans le meilleur des cas » Il soupira « Et je n'ai nulle part où passer la nuit. »

- « Tu peux venir à la maison » offrit Mitchie avant de réfléchir. Shane, Caitlyn et Sierra la fixèrent. Elle pouvait voir l'expression choquée des deux filles et était heureuse de ne pas pouvoir voir celle du jeune homme à travers ses lunettes. Elle s'éclaircit la voix alors que ses joues se teintaient de rose. « Et bien. Je-je… Je voulais dire, je peux demander à ma mère, si… Tu peux rester. Je suis sûre que ça posera pas de problème que tu dormes en bas. »

- « Mitchie, tu n'as pas à… » Shane commença à protester mais elle le coupa.

- « Non, je suis sûre que ça ira » Elle se leva rapidement. « Je vais l'appeler maintenant » elle prit son téléphone dans sa poche et dépassa Shane pour sortir.

Il la vit traverser la rangée et disparaître dans un coin du gradin. Il tourna sa tête et vit Caitlyn fixer le sol, essayant de ne pas rire. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda autour de lui pour voir ce qu'il y avait de drôle, mais ne vit rien. Il retourna son attention sur elle « Qu'est ce qui est drôle ? »

Elle releva brusquement la tête et sourit innocemment. « Rien » Mais sa voix contenait une trace du rire qu'elle essayait de supprimer.

Shane regarda curieusement les deux filles se mordre les lèvres et pouffer. Mais ce n'était pas un « Oh mon Dieu je suis près de Shane Gray 'rire' », mais plutôt un « Je sais quelque chose que tu ne sais pas ! »

Il décida de laisser tomber le sujet et retourna son attention au jeu, même si ses pensées en étaient loin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Mitchie lui avait proposé de rester chez elle. Son cœur s'emballa à la pensée de lui dormant dans la même maison qu'elle.

A ce moment, la brunette revint et se laissa tomber dans le siège entre Shane et Caitlyn. Il la fixa, pressé d'avoir sa réponse. Elle le regarda et sourit. Le même sourire qui le rendait fou. « Elle a dit ok » Dit-elle toute excitée, « Mais tu dois dormir en bas sur le canapé. »

Il sourit « C'est génial ! Ça ne me dérange pas. »

- « Ok » elle rit doucement et mordit sa lèvre. Shane avait ce sourire qui lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. C'était un sourire rare, chaleureux, un sourire qu'elle n'avait vu que quand elle était près de lui. A chaque fois qu'il était à la télé, ou à un concert, il souriait différemment, mais ce sourire qu'il avait là était son favori.

Elle le vit se concentrer sur le terrain, et tourna la tête, elle aussi vers le match quand elle vit Caitlyn les fixer du coin de l'œil. Elle l'interrogea du regard et Caitlyn sourit en pointant Shane du doigt. Puis elle dessina dans les airs un cœur avec ses doigts et la pointa à elle après. Mitchie lui mit un coup de coude et elle haussa les épaules puis se tourna vers le jeu. La brunette glissa son regard sur Shane, il avait perdu son sourire, mais son visage était toujours calme. Elle souffla sans bruit. Il ne pouvait pas l'aimer, n'est ce pas ? Ils étaient juste amis. Bien qu'elle aimerait être bien plus, elle savait que lui ne pensait à elle que comme une amie, et rien d'autre. Son cœur se serra à l'idée, mais elle savait que c'était la vérité. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité qu'elle soit plus qu'amie avec Shane Gray.

Elle trouvait toujours incroyable le fait qu'il veuille devenir son ami et combien ils s'étaient rapprochés en quelques semaines. Elle eut un petit sourire triste. Elle savait qu'elle devrait être heureuse de ce qu'elle avait. L'un de ses meilleurs amis était _**LE**_ Shane Gray, et elle voulait plus « T'es vraiment égoïste Mitchie… »

Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées, qu'elle ne réalisa pas que c'était les dernières minutes du jeu, et faillit sauter de son siège lorsque la foule applaudit. Tout le monde même Shane se leva. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser ce qui se passait et faire comme tout le monde.

- « On a gagné ! Yeah ! » Caitlyn et Sierra crièrent à côté d'elle et se prirent dans les bras. Puis Caitlyn se tourna et enlaça Mitchie. Celle-ci rit à l'excitement de son amie. Elle vit Sierra l'enlacer derrière son dos et elle sentit Shane passer ses bras autour d'elle derrière elle.

- « Les gars » dit-elle en riant. « J'étouffe là ! »

- « Désolée » Caitlyn la lâcha et quelques secondes plus tard Shane fit de même.

- « C'était super excitant ! » Ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le parking où la mère de Mitchie les attendait.

- « Je sais ! Je m'attendais pas à m'amuser autant » dit Sierra.

La brunette haussa les épaules « ça allait »

Caitlyn, la poussa doucement, « Tu t'es amusée, dis la vérité. »

Mitchie sourit puis rit. « Ok, d'accord, c'était génial. »

- « Et toi Shane, t'en dis quoi ? » Sierra le questionna alors que Caitlyn et Mitchie se tournèrent vers la pop star déguisée. « T'es-tu amusé ? »

Il hocha la tête « J'ai pas été à un tel jeu depuis longtemps. C'était sympa d'en voir un de nouveau. »

Mitchie sourit et remarqua la voiture de sa famille. « Oh, regardez c'est ma mère là ! »

Les quatre jeunes se dirigèrent vers la voiture, Mitchie ouvrit la portière coté passager et s'installa, lorsqu'elle entendit les portes arrière se fermer, elle se tourna et vit Shane entouré des deux filles. Elle rit. « Ha ! Une pop star écrasée !"

Elle le vit redresser la tête, et elle pouvait dire qu'il lui lançait un regard amusé malgré ses lunettes. Elle lui sourit innocemment et attrapa la visière de sa casquette qu'elle baissa sur son visage. Elle pouffa et se réinstalla correctement sur son siège, non sans remarquer le coin de sa bouche s'étirer en un sourire, elle sut qu'il n'était pas en colère. A la place, il ôta la casquette et secoua la tête pour remettre ses cheveux en place.

- « Comment était le match ? » demanda Connie en sortant du parking.

- « C'était génial ! On a gagné! » Répondit Caitlyn.

- « C'est bien ! Je suis contente que vous vous soyez amusées les filles ».

Shane s'éclaircit la gorge de son siège, haussa un sourcil et Connie ajouta en riant « et le gars ».

Il hocha la tête et les trois jeunes filles pouffèrent.

Sierra habitait à quelques rues du lycée, elle fut donc la première à quitter la voiture. Connie s'arrêta devant sa maison. Elle sortit et ferma la porte. Elle se pencha par la fenêtre ouverte pour dire au revoir. « Bye Mitchie, A lundi ! »

Mitchie lui fit signe de la main. « Bye Sierra. »

- « Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée Madame Torres » Dit-elle et Connie lui fit un signe de la main.

- « Bye Cait ! J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer Shane. »

Caitlyn lui dit au revoir et il lui fit un signe de la tête. « Moi aussi Sierra. »

Elle sourit et courut jusqu'à chez elle. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, Connie redémarra. Le jeune homme se déplaça rapidement de l'autre côté de la voiture et se rattacha.

- « Oh quel est le problème Shane ? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour m'asseoir à côté de toi ? » Demanda Caitlyn d'une voix moqueuse.

Il secoua la tête « Non, c'est pas ça Cait, c'est juste… »

Elle rit « Je te taquine ! »

- « Oh. »

Mitchie pouffa et il sourit timidement.

Ils discutèrent du jeu, la brunette se tournait occasionnellement et vit Shane regarder par la fenêtre. Il semblait en pleine réflexion et elle se demanda à quoi il pouvait penser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant la maison de Caitlyn et Shane cessa de regarder par la fenêtre.

- « Bye Mitchie à lundi, et merci de m'avoir raccompagné Madame Torres »

Connie lui fit un signe de la tête « De rien Caitlyn. »

- « Oh ! Elle repassa sa tête à l'intérieur de la voiture « Shane quand tu verras Nate… »

Il hocha la tête « Je lui dit que tu veux lui parler »

Elle hocha la tête et sourit. « Merci » Elle ferma la porte et rentra chez elle. Connie attendit qu'elle soit à l'intérieur, elle vit sa mère lui faire signe de la main par la fenêtre elle fit de même et démarra.

Caitlyn habitant tout près de chez Mitchie, il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour arriver. Alors qu'elle se garait dans l'allée, une pensée traversa son esprit. « Shane, tu as de quoi te changer ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Oui j'ai pris un sac avec moi, au cas où, je l'ai laissé chez toi plus tôt. »

- « Oh ok »

Connie se gara et ils sortirent de la voiture. il remit sa casquette, au cas où. Son amie se plaça à ses côté et ils suivirent Connie à l'intérieur. A l'instant où la porte se referma il ôta sa casquette et ses lunettes.

Mitchie sourit inconsciemment en voyant son visage.

- « Shane ! » Mitchie et lui tournèrent la tête au son de la voix de Steve Torres. Celui-ci sortit de la cuisine et marcha vers lui, la main tendue. « Ravi de te revoir. »

Il sembla légèrement choqué par l'accueil chaleureux mais lui serra la main. « Moi aussi Monsieur Torres, et merci de me laisser rester. »

Steve fit un geste de la main, signifiant que ce n'était pas un problème « Le canapé lit du salon est déjà prêt pour toi. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose n'hésite pas » Dit-il en pointant le salon.

- « Merci. »

Steve sourit. « Je serais dans la cuisine si vous avez besoin de moi » et partit.

- « Pareil pour moi, dit Connie au deux ados, Et Mitchie… »

- « Je sais, soupira cette dernière, je vais commencer mes devoirs ce soir. »

Connie sourit « Bien. Je ne sais pas si je vous reverrais avant d'aller au lit donc bonne nuit. »

- « Bonne nuit » Dirent-ils à l'unisson avant qu'elles ne disparaissent dans la cuisine.

Mitchie se tourna vers Shane et lui sourit. Sourire qu'il lui rendit.

- « Et bien… Je vais monter. » Elle mordilla sa lèvre et pointa les escaliers. « Il y a une salle de bain au fond du couloir à gauche. »

Shane hocha la tête « Ok, merci »

Un silence bizarre s'installa entre les deux. Mitchie regarda le sol et Shane se balança d'un pied à l'autre. Elle brisa finalement le silence.

- « Donc si je te vois pas ce soir… Bonne nuit. »

- « Bonne nuit » répondit-il doucement. La jeune femme se tourna et monta dans les escaliers. Shane attendit qu'elle ne soit plus en vue pour entrer dans le salon.

...

Mitchie soupira, posa son stylo sur le bureau et ferma livres et cahiers. Elle avait assez travaillé pour la soirée. Elle regarda le réveil et vit qu'il était près de vingt et une heure. Elle se leva de son bureau et chercha son fouilla dans son armoire un pyjama. Elle en attrapa un bleu et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à se coucher. Après s'être brossée dents, elle retourna dans sa chambre et mit ses vêtements sales dans la corbeille qui était dans le coin de sa chambre. Elle pinça les lèvres et pesa le pour et le contre de redescendre dans le salon. Elle y pensa un moment avant de descendre sur une impulsion. Elle vit ses parents dans la cuisine, discutant doucement. Elle sourit triomphalement quand elle passa sans être remarquée. Elle vit la porte du salon entrouverte et la lumière de la télé. Elle grimaça un peu, hésitant, puis poussa doucement la porte. Shane était affalé sur le canapé, couvert jusqu'à la taille, un tee shift sans manche. Alors qu'elle entrait dans la pièce le parquet craqua, attirant son attention sur elle. Quand il la vit, le jeune homme se redressa et lui fit un signe de la main timidement. Il sourit « Hey »

- « Hey » répondit-elle timidement.

- « Beau pyjama » Commenta-t-il avec le sourire.

- « Merci » elle rougit, elle avait oublié qu'elle le portait. Elle était sur le point de retourner dans son lit quand Shane bougea et tapota l'espace à côté de lui. Mitchie se figea sur place un moment « Bouge-toi idiote ! » se réprimanda-t-elle. « Il veut que tu t'assoies à côté de lui »

La jeune femme avala sa salive et se mit en marche, elle s'installa dos contre l'accoudoir et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Shane se redressa et s'assit. Ils se regardèrent sans dire un mot pendant quelques minutes avant qu'elle ne brise le silence en se tournant vers la télé. « Tu regardes quoi ? »

Shane cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers la télé et regarder l'écran un moment, comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'il regardait. « Forrest Gump »

- « J'adore ce film ! » Mitchie sourit et se détendit. Elle bougea afin d'être plus confortable pour le regarder.

- « Ouais, c'est l'un de mes préférés. »

Mitchie sourit et attrapa un des coussins qu'elle prit dans ses bras. Les deux ados regardèrent le film en silence. A un moment, durant le film, Mitchie s'était allongée et Shane n'avait pas tardé à faire de même. Elle fit passer le coussin sous sa tête et se sentit fatiguée. Elle ne remarqua même pas qu'elle s'endormait. Il était un peu plus de vingt-trois heures quand il se finit. Shane qui était à moitié éveillé parla le premier. « Bon film, hein Mitch ? »

Il n'eut pas de réponse.

- « Mitch ? »

Il se tourna vers elle et vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Il sourit avec lassitude et l'observa dans son sommeil. Elle ressemblait à un ange, dormant paisiblement. Une part de lui voulait la laisser là, mais il savait qu'il perdrait la confiance de ses parents s'ils la trouvaient dans le même lit que lui. Il se redressa et la secoua délicatement pour la réveiller. « Mitchie ? » Dit-il doucement.

Elle grogna et enfonça sa tête dans le coussin, ce qui l'amusa. Il la secoua de nouveau. « Mitchie ? » Elle cligna des yeux quelques secondes avant de le fixer. Il vit son regard voilé de fatigue. « Allez Mitch, tu dois aller au lit » Elle marmonna quelque chose d'incohérent et s'assit. Elle repoussa la couverture et se leva, vacillant un moment.

- « Bonne nuit Mitchie » dit-il doucement, amusé.

Elle fit un signe de la main voulant dire « bonne nuit » avant de quitter la pièce. Il sortit de sous la couverture et alla à la porte pour vérifier qu'elle arrivait en haut de l'escalier entière, puis retourna dans le salon qu'il ferma. Il bâilla et éteignit les lumières. Il s'installa, chercha la télécommande et éteignit la télé. Il s'agita sur le canapé jusqu'à trouver une position confortable et s'endormit.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Shane passe la nuit chez Mitchie en attendant que le bus soit réparé. La suite semaine prochaine.

* * *

_Rien à voir mais j'ai une nouvelle histoire pour vous, "Les Fantômes du passés" sur l'univers Camp Rock qui devrait arriver prochainement. Je vous tiens au jus ;)_


	13. Chapter 12

_Résumé : Shane qui avait du temps libre pendant sa tournée, a été voir Mitchie et a passé la nuit chez elle, sur le canapé._

* * *

**Merci à Missy Tagada pour la correction de ce chapitre (ce fut un travail laborieux lol!)**

_Et un grand merci à Char2lene pour sa review qui m'a faite pleurer de rire! J'ai adoré le "dégage de mon canapé-lit lol"!_

* * *

_Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis!  
_

_...  
_

Mitchie se réveilla le lendemain se demandant comment elle était arrivée-là. Elle se souvenait avoir fini ses devoirs, s'être préparée à se coucher, puis être descendue dans le salon et avoir regardé un film avec Shane… Elle se redressa dans son lit brusquement. Shane était ici ! Chez elle !

La jeune femme regarda le réveil. Six heures quarante-huit. Elle fronça les sourcils. Que faisait-elle debout si tôt ? Elle grogna et se laissa tomber sur le dos, puis tira la couverture sur sa tête avant de fermer les yeux. Elle essaya de se rendormir, mais l'idée qu'il dormait dans son salon l'en empêcha. Elle se tourna et soupira frustrée. Elle agissait comme une gamine de douze ans face à son premier coup de cœur. Elle ne voulait pas ressentir ça pour lui mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Comment pourrait-elle ne pas aimer Shane ?

...

Elle sortit de son lit et s'étira en bâillant. Lentement Mitchie alla vers la salle de bain pour se laver. Elle passa devant la chambre de ses parents et vit la porte fermée, ce qui signifiait qu'ils dormaient encore. Elle prit une douche rapide, s'enroula dans une serviette pour retourner dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller. La jeune femme se regarda dans le miroir et contempla ses cheveux mouillés. Elle décida de ne pas les sécher au sèche-cheveux pour ne réveiller personne et les peigna avant de descendre. Arrivée dans le couloir, elle vit la porte du salon fermé. Le jeune homme devait encore dormir, ce qu'elle comprenait, elle se serait bien recouchée aussi. Mitchie rejoignit la cuisine et alluma la télé avec le volume au plus bas. Hot Tunes apparut, ils étaient en train de parler d'un groupe dont elle n'avait jamais entendu parler. Elle prit un bol dans le placard, une cuillère, la boite de céréales et posa les trois sur la table. Elle alla dans le frigo prendre le lait et le mélangea à ses céréales avant de le remettre à sa place. Elle regarda l'émission en l'avalant, ils parlaient toujours du même groupe. Comme elle n'était pas intéressée, elle zappa et quand elle ne trouva rien à regarder, mit les dessins animés du matin.

...

Elle resta ainsi près d'une demi-heure quand elle entendit frapper à la porte. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils avant de regarder l'horloge. Qui pouvait bien venir à sept heures trente un samedi matin ? Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

- « Grand-mère ? »

Une veille dame, dodue se tenait dans le couloir. « Mitchie ! » La salua-t-elle joyeusement en l'enlaçant. La jeune femme la prit à son tour dans ses bras avant de se reculer quelques minutes plus tard.

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Oh ! Ne sois pas idiote, Mitchie. » Dit-elle avec le sourire. « C'est l'anniversaire de ta mère. Nous venons toujours ce jour-là. »

La brunette pâlit. « Nous ? » Oh… S'il vous plait, ne me dites pas que ça signifie…

- « Coucou Mitchie ! » Une petite fille venait d'apparaître derrière son aïeule.

La jeune femme sourit désabusée. « Coucou Amanda. »

L'enfant était sa petite cousine de dix ans, toujours souriante et joyeuse. Elle adorait rire et Mitchie aimait habituellement être avec elle. Seulement, elle appréhendait cette visite du fait qu'Amanda était _**OBSÉDÉE**_ par Shane Gray. En ce moment même la petite portait un tee-shirt à l'effigie de la pop-star avec une veste en denim marquée « C3 » sur la poche avant. Elle risquait de devenir folle lorsqu'elle apprendrait qu'il était là.

Amanda dépassa sa grand-mère et entra dans la maison.

- « Devine quoi Mitchie ! Maman m'a emmené à un concert des Connect Three la semaine dernière ! »

- « Ah oui? » La brunette prétendit être intéressée. « Et bien tu me raconteras tout ça dans un petit moment ok? »

- « Ok »

La petite hocha la tête et alla dans la cuisine, alors que sa cousine se mordait la lèvre avant de se tourna vers sa grand-mère. Cette dernière entrait dans la maison suivit par la mère d'Amanda.

- « Bonjour tatie Rosie. » La salua-t-elle avec le sourire.

- « Salut Mitchie. » Sa tante se pencha et embrassa sa joue. « Je suis désolée pour Amanda. Depuis le concert la semaine dernière elle est survoltée. Elle était pressée de te voir pour de t'en parler. »

La brunette rit et laissa Rosie entrer dans la maison. Elle ferma la porte et se tourna pour voir son aïeule se diriger vers le salon.

- « Non ! » S'exclama-t-elle avant de courir devant la porte. Les deux femmes la regardèrent bizarrement, et elle sourit innocemment tout en bloquant l'accès à celle-ci. « Vous ne pouvez pas entrer. »

- « Et pourquoi ça ? » Demanda la plus âgée des deux femmes.

- « Vous ne pouvez pas, c'est tout. » Répondit-elle. « Je vais prendre vos affaires dans ma chambre et on en reparle ok ? »

Elles la regardèrent toujours confuses.

- « Et bien, d'accord… » Dit-elle.

Elle plaça ses affaires dans les bras de sa petite-fille, Rosie fit de même et toutes deux allèrent dans la cuisine où Amanda était déjà.

Mitchie perdit son sourire et soupira. Elle se tourna et ouvrit lentement la porte. Elle passa la tête et vit des couvertures en désordre sur le canapé-lit avec Shane toujours endormi au milieu. Elle soupira de soulagement qu'il ne se soit pas réveillé avant de la refermer. La jeune femme monta les affaires de sa famille dans sa chambre puis alla dans celle de ses parents. Elle tapa doucement, attendant une réponse. Quelques secondes plus tard, Connie apparut à la porte, encore endormie.

- « Mitchie ? Chérie que fais-tu debout si tôt ? Il y a un problème ? Tu as l'air surmenée. »

La brunette souffla. « Premièrement, Joyeux Anniversaire. » Elle l'enlaça rapidement puis continua. « Grand-mère, tante Rosie et Amanda sont ici, et nous avons une pop star endormie dans le salon ! »

Sa mère lui lança un regard confus. « Tu ne te souvenais pas que Shane était ici ? »

- « Si. Mais personne ne m'avait dit qu'_**AMANDA**_ venait ! » Gémit-elle. « Mam, elle va devenir folle en le voyant ! »

Connie sortit de la chambre en serrant sa robe de chambre autour d'elle et ferma la porte. « Elles viennent chaque année pour mon anniversaire Mitchie. Mais tu as raison, j'aurais du te le rappeler. Écoute, tu m'as dit que Shane dormait toujours ? »

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

- « Ok, nous allons les tenir éloigner du salon jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et nous verrons comment faire à ce moment là, d'accord ? »

La brunette commença à protester mais fut interrompue par sa mère.

- « On ne va pas le cacher jusqu'à ce qu'elles partent, Mitchie. »

- « Je sais. »

Elle croisa les bras et regarda le sol. Connie sourit et plaça gentiment une main sur son épaule.

- « Ça va aller. » Elle montra les escaliers d'un signe de tête. « Allez, descendons. »

Mitchie hocha la tête, et mère et fille rejoignirent la cuisine. Elles y trouvèrent leur famille assise autour de la table. Amanda était collée à la télé qui passait toujours des dessins animés.

- « Connie ! Joyeuse anniversaire ma chérie. » Maria, sa mère se leva et embrassa sa fille.

Rosie se leva et embrassa sa sœur lui souhaitant également un joyeux anniversaire. Il leur fallut un moment pour décoller Amanda de la télé, mais la petite finit par céder et courut donner un bisou à sa tante.

- « Joyeux anniversaire tante Connie ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

- « Merci mon cœur » Répondit elle en l'enlaçant, le sourire aux lèvres.

Amanda sourit et se tourna vers cousine. « Mitchie je peux te parler du concert ? »

- « Bien sûr. »

Amanda tapa des mains, heureuse et attrapa une brunette souriante avant de l'attirer vers la table de la cuisine. Rosie se tourna vars Connie.

- « C'était un long voyage. Je vais utiliser la salle de bain, je reviens rapidement. »

Le chef traiteur hocha la tête et prit un siège alors que Rosie quittait la cuisine. Elle sourit alors qu'elle vit Amanda raconter à sa fille tout le concert des Connect Three.

* * *

Shane se réveilla doucement et regarda autour de lui. Tout semblait confus, et il fronça les sourcils se demandant où il était avant de regarder plus attentivement la pièce pour se souvenir qu'il était chez Mitchie. Le jeune homme repoussa les couvertures et se leva en s'étirant. Il marcha jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit en bâillant et commença à rejoindre la cuisine lorsqu'il entendit une voix d'enfant. « Et après il a fait ce saut impressionnant » Elle semblait appartenir à une petite fille, qui soupira rêveusement. « Shane est troooop cool. » puis il entendit Mitchie répondre. « Il l'est, n'est ce pas ? »

Il eut un sourire satisfait alors que la petite continuait. « Ouais ! Et après Jason s'est tourné avec sa guitare, c'était génial ! »

- « Puis-je vous aider ? » Shane se retourna et vit une femme qui n'était pas la mère de Mitchie.

- « Heu… Et bien, je… »

- « Une minute » La femme le regarda avec un air de reconnaissance sur le visage. « Vous êtes le chanteur principal des Connect Three ? »

- « Oh, euh… Oui, c'est moi. »

Celle-ci lui sourit. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Ma fille vous adore. »

...

Mitchie releva la tête. Elle écoutait Amanda depuis une dizaine de minutes parler du concert des Connect Three. Cependant après cinq minutes, elle avait commencé à décrocher et ne plus suivre. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de sa tante.

La brunette se redressa sur sa chaise pour regarder dans le couloir et vit les cheveux de Shane. Elle sauta de sa chaise à la surprise de Connie et Amanda.

- « Désolée. » Dit-elle rapidement. « Je reviens. » Ajouta-t-elle pour sa cousine avant de sortir de la cuisine.

- « Shane ? » Murmura-t-elle en arrivant derrière lui.

Il se tourna et elle rougit en voyant sa tenue. Il ne portait qu'un débardeur et un boxer. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- « Mitchie, que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Ma famille est venue pour l'anniversaire de ma mère. » Répondit-elle. « J'ai complètement oublié qu'ils allaient venir, sinon je ne t'aurais pas invité à rester. »

- « Pourquoi ça ? »

Elle jeta un œil dans la cuisine et vit Amanda parler avec sa mère. Elle l'entraîna plus loin et parla à voix basse. « Ma cousine est en quelque sorte une de tes _**TRÈS**_ grande fan. »

Il sourit narquoisement. « Et ce n'est pas bien parce que… ? »

La jeune femme fit les gros yeux et le tapa sur l'épaule « T'as un de ces égo ! »

Il haussa les épaules, et elle reprit.

- « Peu importe ! Si elle te voit elle va devenir _**DINGUE**_… Surtout si elle te voit en… » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et fit un geste de la main vers lui « Habillé comme ça ! »

Shane baissa la tête pour voir de quoi elle parlait. Il écarquilla les yeux quand il vit qu'il était en sous-vêtement. Il était en sous-vêtement devant Mitchie ! _(T/N : Bavez pas les filles __hihi)_ Il reporta son regard sur elle et nota qu'elle évitait son regard préférant observer le sol.

Il rit nerveusement.

- « Je… Je crois que je devrais aller me changer. » Dit-il en montrant le salon du doigt.

Mitchie releva la tête pour regarder son visage, ne baissant pas les yeux plus bas que son cou et confirma d'un hochement de tête.

- « Ouais ». Il hocha la tête, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. « Ok » Il se tourna et s'enferma dans le salon.

...

Mitchie souffla et ferma les yeux. Elle entendit un rire et les rouvrit pour voir sa tante se tenir devant la porte le sourire aux lèvres.

- « Et bien, ce n'était pas du tout bizarre » se moqua celle-ci.

- « Tante Rosie, s'il te plait. » Grogna Mitchie. Elle souffla puis ajouta. « Peux-tu distraire Amanda cinq minutes ? Je vais emmener Shane dans ma chambre, ensuite je descendrais lui demander de se calmer avant de le faire redescendre. »

- « Bien sûr ma puce ».

Elle lui sourit et entra dans la cuisine.

La brunette se pencha, et dès qu'elle vit que l'attention d'Amanda était attirée loin du couloir, elle alla au salon et tapa à la porte.

- « Shane ? » Appela-t-elle doucement.

Il ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard, complètement habillé. « Oui ? »

- « Suis-moi. » Murmura-t-elle en montrant les escaliers de la tête.

Le jeune homme la regarda confus, mais la suivit après avoir fermé la porte derrière lui.

- « Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans ta chambre ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Et bien… Tu vas rester ici un moment, le temps que je parle à ma cousine et que je lui dise de ne pas flipper quand elle te verra. »

- « Je suis habitué aux filles 'qui flippent' lorsqu'elles me voient » lui dit-il en reprenant ces mots.

Mitchie grimaça et secoua la tête.

- « Pas autant. Elle _**HURLE**_ lorsqu'elle voit ton visage sur Hot Tunes, ou sur un poster. Les murs de sa chambre sont couverts de poster des Connect Three… »

Il haussa un sourcil amusé, et elle sut ce qu'il pensait.

- « _**BEAUCOUP**_ plus que ce que j'ai dans ma chambre, crois-moi, tu ne vois même plus la couleur des murs. Donc, tu restes ici et je reviens rapidement. »

Il hocha la tête en souriant. « Ok. »

Elle lui sourit et sortit de sa chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.

...

Elle redescendit et alla dans la cuisine.

- « Amanda… »

La jeune femme s'arrêta devant elle, alors que sa cousine relevait la tête.

- « Ouais ? »

Mitchie s'assit à ses côtés et la regarda sérieusement.

- « J'ai une petite surprise pour toi, mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas crier parce qu'il n'aime pas quand les gens crient. »

La petite hoqueta et demanda d'une voix pleine d'excitation. « C'est un chiot ? »

- « Non. Ce n'est pas un chiot. »

- « Qu'est ce que c'est alors ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- « Je ne peux pas te le dire »

- « Pourquoi ? » Bouda Amanda.

- « Parce qu'autrement ça ne sera plus une surprise. » Lui répondit Mitchie. « Mais je sais que tu vas l'aimer. » Elle posa une main sur son genou et reprit. « Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas crier ou le serrer trop fort. »

- « C'_**EST**_ un chiot » S'exclama-t-elle avec un sourire.

- « Non ce n'est pas un chiot. » Expliqua Mitchie.

- « C'est un chaton ? »

- « Non »

- « Une souris ? »

Mitchie grimaça. « Non… Ce n'est pas une souris. »

- « Un hamster ? »

- « Non ! Amanda… Ce n'est pas un animal. » La brunette fronça les sourcils. Shane n'était pas un _**ANIMAL**_, c'était un être humain. « Maintenant, tu me fais la promesse ? »

Sa cousine hocha la tête vigoureusement.

- « Dis-le à voix haute. »

- « Je promets ! » Amanda s'exclama et montra son petit doigt. Mitchie sourit et joignit le sien.

- « Ok. Je vais le chercher maintenant. »

Elle pouvait voir l'excitation sur le visage de la fillette, qui avait commencé à sautiller sur sa chaise alors que Rosie posait une main sur son épaule pour la calmer. Mitchie lui tourna le dos et ferma les yeux brièvement. Ça allait mal se terminer ! Elle hésita un moment puis poursuivit sa route. Elle tapa à la porte de sa chambre et l'ouvrit pour voir Shane assis, sa guitare à la main, grattant l'instrument. Il leva la tête, mais ne s'arrêta pas de jouer en la voyant entrer.

- « Tu joues quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il haussa les épaules. « Rien de particulier. Juste quelques accords. » Il plaça la guitare à ses pieds.

- « Je peux descendre sans crainte maintenant ? » Plaisanta-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue et sourit. « Oui… J'espère. »

Le jeune homme rit et se leva. Ils descendirent en souriant.

...

Elle entendit Amanda discuter dans la cuisine avec sa mère sur ce qu'était sa surprise quand Mitchie s'arrêta au pied de l'escalier, et fit signe à Shane de l'attendre là. Elle prit une grande inspiration, ce qui le fit rire. « Qu'est ce qui te rends si nerveuse ? Ce n'est pas toi qui va être attaquée par une fan hurlante. »

- « Et bien, avec un peu de chance, ça ne sera pas non plus ton cas. » Murmura-t-elle. « Et je ne veux pas qu'elle se colle à toi ? »

Il eut un rire narquois. « Pourquoi ? Tu es jalouse ? »

La brunette écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais rien ne sortit. Elle sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Jalouse ? Pourquoi serait-elle jalouse ? Avait-il vu à travers elle ? Pouvait-il dire qu'elle l'aimait ?

Il l'a senti se tendre et plaça une main sur son épaule. « Relax, je plaisantais. »

Elle rit nerveusement. « Oui. Bien sur. Une blague. »

La jeune femme se détourna de lui et s'insulta mentalement, en allant dans la cuisine. Amanda sauta de sa chaise quand elle vit sa cousine entrer dans la pièce. « Mitchie, ma surprise est là ? » Demanda-t-elle excitée.

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. Mais tu dois rester là, et rappelles-toi, pas de cri ! »

La petite hocha la tête et regarda dans le couloir. La brunette passa la tête par la porte et fit signe à Shane de venir. Quand il entra dans la cuisine, Amanda ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche. Mitchie l'entendit prendre une inspiration et ferma les yeux, se préparant à attendre un cri perçant qui ne vint jamais. Elle rouvrit un œil et vit sa cousine, les deux mains sur sa bouche. La jeune lycéenne sourit avec reconnaissance. La petite avait toujours tenue ses promesses. Après un petit moment de silence, Amanda pointa son doigt vers le garçon.

- « Tu… Tu… Tu es Shane Gray ! »

Il rit doucement. « Je suis Shane Gray, et tu dois être la cousine de Mitchie. »

Elle rit nerveusement puis poussa un petit cri. « Je suis Amanda. »

Il avança vers elle et la vit écarquiller les yeux. Le jeune homme s'agenouilla devant elle pour être à sa hauteur et lui tendit la main. « Je suis ravi de te rencontrer Amanda. »

Elle se contenta de regarder la main de la pop-star pendant un long moment, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Finalement Rosie s'avança vers sa fille et la poussa doucement à mettre sa main dans celle de Shane. Celui-ci sourit et serra sa main, avant de se relever.

La petite fille regarda sa main comme si c'était la chose la plus précieuse au monde, et Mitchie pouvait l'entendre penser 'Je me la laverais plus jamais.'

- « Beau tee-shirt » Commenta le jeune homme en observant le maillot noir et la veste de denim.

Elle baissa la tête pour voir ce qu'elle portait, puis releva la tête en riant. « Merci. »

- « Aimerais-tu que je signe quelque chose pour toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

Amanda sourit et hocha la tête. Elle attrapa son petit sac au logo des Connect Three sur la table et le lui tendit.

Il le prit et regarda autour de lui curieusement avant de regarder son amie. « Mitch, tu n'aurais pas un marqueur ? »

- « Heu... Oui ! » Elle chercha dans un des tiroirs et en sortit un stylo-feutre permanent qu'elle lui tendit.

- « Merci. »

Il le décapuchonna et signa le sac. « Voilà » Il le tendit à Amanda avec le sourire et re-capuchonna le stylo.

- « Et une photo avec Shane ? » Demanda sa tante et Mitchie secoua la tête.

Le jeune homme rit. « Mitchie, ça va. Vraiment. Ça ne me dérange pas. » Il se tourna vers Rosie. « Bien sûr. Une photo. »

- « Génial. »

Celle-ci sourit et sortit son appareil photo. Amanda se tint debout près de son idole et sourit à l'objectif. Mais le jeune homme eut une meilleure idée. Il tira une chaise pour s'asseoir puis attrapa ensuite Amanda qu'il installa sur ses genoux.

Mitchie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le visage de cousine. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi heureuse.

Il sourit chaleureusement, sa tête près de celle de l'enfant et Rosie prit la photo.

- « Merci Shane ! » S'exclama Amanda et enlaça la pop star.

- « De rien. » Répondit-il en l'enlaçant.

Amanda descendit de ses genoux et courut vers sa mère pour voir la photo. La pop-star se leva et remit la chaise à sa place. Il leva la tête vers Mitchie et la vit sourire. Ça lui réchauffa le cœur.

La brunette avait raison. La petite fille était un peu obsédée par les Connect Three, mais ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il aurait emmené Amanda sur la Lune si ça lui permettait de voir Mitchie sourire.

Shane remarqua que la petite était occupée à regarder la photo et marcha jusqu'à son amie. Elle leva la tête vers lui et lui sourit. « Tu viens de la rendre heureuse pour l'année. »

Il sourit et haussa les épaules. « Tout pour une fan. »

- « Tu es le meilleur. »

Elle passa un bras autour de lui, dans un semblant d'étreinte et il sourit, en faisant de même.

- « Je sais. »

* * *

_Et voilà chapitre terminée pour cette semaine. Vous en pensez quoi? Dans le prochain chapitre, vous aurez la suite de cette journée et le départ de Shane. Perso, j'adore le prochain chapitre! A mercredi prochain!_

* * *

Rien à voir avec cette traduction, mais en fin de semaine ou début de semaine prochaine, (ça dépendra de Miss T et du temps qu'elle a à m'accorder pour les corrections) je vous poste ma nouvelle histoire qui se nomme "**Les fantômes du passé**" : En une soirée Mitchie perdra son petit ami et sa popularité. Forcé de déménager, elle se reconstruira loin de tout, mais que ce passera-t-il lorsque son passé re-surgira ?

(Le vrai résumé quand je posterais la fic ! J'espère qu'elle vous intéressera!). A la semaine prochaine!


	14. Chapter 13

Un **TRÈS TRÈS GRAND MERCI** à **Missy Tagada** pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre alors qu'elle est au repos et a mit ses propres fic en pause! Merci Miss! T la meilleure!

* * *

_Merci pour vos reviews les filles. Bonne lecture._

_Message spéciale pour Char2lene : Bon courage pour les exams Miss! Je croise les doigts pour toi! Bisou  
_

_Résumé : Shane a fait la connaissance de la famille de Mitchie alors qu'il a passé le week-end sur place_

* * *

Après une demi-heure, Amanda commença à arrêter de tourner autour de Shane. Elle lui avait dit à quel point elle aimait ses chansons, combien il était cool sur scène et combien de poster de lui et de ses amis, elle avait dans sa chambre.

Mitchie semblait ennuyée et parfois même embarrassée par ce que sa cousine racontait bien que Shane lui répétait sans cesse que ça ne le dérangeait pas du tout. Et il est vrai que ça ne lui posait pas de problème. Il aimait avoir l'attention des filles de l'âge d'Amanda, car lorsqu'elles disaient « Je t'aime Shane » ça signifiait « Oh mon Dieu tu es si cool ! » et pas « tu es sexy, je te veux ! » Il était flatté par tout ce qu'elle lui disait. Il aimait le fait que les gens le voyait, lui (et le reste des Connect Three) comme un modèle à suivre.

Quand elle en eut fini avec Shane, Amanda questionna Mitchie pour savoir comment elle connaissait son idole. Ce à quoi elle répondit que c'était un peu compliqué mais que le principal était qu'ils soient à présent meilleurs amis. Ce après quoi, Amanda radota sur le fait que ça devait être cool d'avoir Shane Gray comme ami. (Et dois-je ajouter qu'elle le fit devant lui ?)

...

Le père de Mitchie descendit aux alentours de neuf heures et fut surpris de trouver sa cuisine pleine de monde. Sa belle famille le salua et il se joignit à la conversation.

Mitchie était surprise par la vitesse à laquelle le temps s'écoulait. Shane s'était adapté très rapidement à sa famille et celle-ci l'avait accueilli rapidement. Il était amical, bavard, et parla même à plusieurs reprises avec Amanda. La brunette ne s'attendait pas à ce que quelqu'un comme lui soit aussi à l'aise avec les enfants.

Steve alla ranger le salon et tout le monde passa dans cette pièce où il y avait plus de place pour reprendre la conversation. Amanda s'assit aux pieds de Shane alors que Mitchie s'installait à ses côtés sur le canapé.

Ils parlèrent du jeune homme et son groupe. Mamy Maria semblait vraiment intriguée quand il parla de la vie en tournée. Il leur dit qu'il adorait être sur la route, mais que, dans le même temps, ça lui manquait de ne pas être près de sa famille et ses amis. Il parla de celle qui terminait dans quelques semaines, lui permettant de passer du temps chez lui jusqu'à la fin janvier, même s'il avait quelques concerts ici et là. De plus, il y avait l'enregistrement de leur prochain album de prévu.

Tante Rosie lui demanda de chanter quelque chose pour eux et Mitchie lui jeta un regard noir, avant de dire à Shane qu'il n'y était pas obligé. Mais la pop star rit et répondit qu'il serait honoré. Il chanta le refrain de « Gotta Find You ». A chaque fois que la jeune femme l'entendait chanter cette chanson, son cœur s'emballait. Il y avait quelque chose de particulier avec cette chanson.

Tout le monde dans la pièce l'acclama et le jeune homme sourit en les remerciant. Ensuite ils essayèrent de faire chanter Mitchie, mais elle refusa. Même pour lui. Même quand il bouda. Même quand Shane _**ET**_ Amanda boudèrent. Elle dit simplement qu'elle ne voulait pas chanter et ajouta « Peut être plus tard » en voyant leur air déçu. La conversation passa alors sur le magasin de Steve puis sur le service de traiteur de Connie.

...

Il était midi passé lorsqu'on sonna à la porte.

- « J'y vais ! » Dit la jeune femme en se levant du canapé. Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Nate devant. « Nate ? »

- « Salut… Mitchie ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. « Ouais. Tu cherches Shane ? »

Il acquiesça à son tour quand Jason apparut soudainement derrière lui. « Salut Mitchie ! » Dit-il joyeusement en faisant signe de la main.

Elle lui sourit et le salua de la main également. « Vous voulez entrer ? »

Nate haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr ».

La jeune femme fit un pas en arrière pour les laisser passer quand Shane apparut dans le couloir. « Oh, salut les gars. Il me semblait bien avoir entendu la voix de Jase. »

Celui-ci haussa les épaules innocemment. « Que veux-tu j'ai le sens de la formule. »

Les trois autres partagèrent le même regard confus.

- « Ouais… » Shane tapota l'épaule de Jason. « Bien sûr. »

Jason sourit et Mitchie pouffa.

Amanda apparut à la porte du salon, son visage s'éclaira. « Oh mon Dieu ! C'est Nate et Jason ! » Elle commença à sauter sur place excitée.

Nate la regarda avec une expression étrange sur le visage alors que son ami était sur le point de sautiller avec elle. La brunette éclata de rire en voyant leur expression et se tourna vers sa cousine. « Amanda, calme-toi. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers les garçons. « Les gars c'est ma cousine Amanda, c'est une _**TRÈS GRANDE**_ fan des Connect Three. »

Celle-ci hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Mitchie la regarda et su ce qu'elle voulait, mais apparemment le fait de voir ses stars préférés en quelques heures l'avait rendu muette. La jeune femme alla donc dans le salon récupérer le sac de sa cousine et le ramena avec elle. Elle sourit innocemment à Nate et Jason et leur tendit. « Si ça vous dérange pas. Elle aimerait vraiment avoir vos autographes. »

Le garçon prit le sac en donnant son accord d'un signe de la tête. Il vit la signature de Shane et apposa sa griffe à côté avant de le passer à Jason qui fit de même avant de le rendre à Mitchie, qui le donna à sa cousine qui le garda dans les mains un instant avant de le serrer contre son cœur et de crier en courant dans le salon. La brunette rit alors que les garçons souriaient. Elle se tourna vers eux.

- « Que faites vous ici ? » Demanda Shane.

- « Le bus est réparé et ils veulent qu'on reprenne la route au plus tôt. » Expliqua Nate.

Le chanteur soupira. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir. **_ça_**, c'était le mauvais côté des tournées.

- « Comment avez-vous eu mon adresse ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

- « J'ai appelé Caitlyn » Lui répondit Nate. « J'ai pensé qu'elle devait savoir où Shane était puisqu'il venait te voir, et elle m'a donné ton adresse. »

- « Oh » Elle hocha la tête.

- « Mitchie ? »

Elle entendit sa grand-mère l'appeler depuis le salon. Elle avança jusqu'à la porte.

- « Oui ? »

- « Tu comptes nous présenter tes invités ? »

- « Oh ! » La brunette se mordit la lèvre et se tourna vers les garçons. « Les gars vous pouvez venir une seconde ? »

Ils les rejoignirent et Mitchie reprit la parole. « Et bien, vous connaissez déjà Shane » dit-elle en le montrant du doigt « et voici Nate et Jason, ses amis et membres des Connect Three. »

Il y eu une salutation collective de la famille à laquelle les deux garçons répondirent de la même manière.

- « J'ai récemment emmené ma fille à l'un de vos concerts. Vous êtes très doués. » Dit Rosie en tenant Amanda sur ses genoux.

- « Merci » Répondirent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

- « Et bien, je ne veux pas être rustre, dit Nate, mais nous devons vraiment y aller. »

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous savons que vous êtes occupés » dit Connie en secouant la tête.

Nate lui sourit, alors qu'elle reprenait.

- « Nous vous raccompagnons. »

...

Toute la famille de la jeune femme se leva et les reconduisit à la porte où ils virent une limousine dans l'allée.

- « Wow ! C'est trop cool » murmura Amanda en voyant la voiture.

- « Oh ! » Dit Shane en claquant des doigts, ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde sur lui. « J'ai oublié mes affaires dans la chambre de Mitchie. »

- « Pas de problème, je vais te les chercher » dit-elle avec le sourire avant d'entrer dans la maison.

Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, Rosie se tourna vers lui. « C'était très gentil d'être venu rendre visite à ma nièce, Shane. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Jason fut plus rapide.

- « Oh vous savez, il a un coup de cœur pour elle et veut l'impressionner et je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais du dire ça parce que Shane semble embarrassé… Et maintenant en colère… Hey mec ! Tape m'en cinq ? »

Celui-ci était tout rouge alors qu'il regardait la main de Jason. Personne ne savait s'il était rouge de colère ou d'embarras. Jason, lui n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait, souriait toujours et attendait que son ami lui tape dans la main.

Nate lui mit une claque derrière la tête. Il ne devait pas réaliser ce qu'il venait de dire, mais Shane, lui oui.

- « Je l'ai ! » Mitchie sortit de la maison en sautant, le sac du chanteur dans la main. Elle s'arrêta à côté de sa tante et perdit son sourire en voyant son ami fixer le sol.

- « Shane ? Ça va ? »

- « Ouais » marmonna-t-il en attrapant son sac des mains de la jeune femme et alla dans la limousine.

Mitchie fut blessée par sa réaction brutale et regarda Nate pour avoir une explication. Mais il détourna la tête, et partit aussi vers la limousine. Elle était réellement confuse, elle se tourna vers Jason pour avoir une réponse, mais il se contenta de déglutir et de la regarder d'un air qui voulait dire « désolé » et courut après son ami.

* * *

Dès que les trois garçons furent dans la limousine et que la portière fut fermée, Shane explosa.

- « Jase tu es un idiot ! »

Celui-ci cligna des yeux et s'enfonça dans son siège. Il regarda Nate, qui était celui qui le défendait en général lorsque Shane était en colère après lui, mais il se contenta de le fixer.

- « Shane… »

- « Comment as-tu pu dire ça ? » Grogna-t-il. « Tu viens juste de dire devant toute la famille de Mitchie que je l'aimais ! »

- « Mais tu l'aimes » Répondit Jason docilement.

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux un bref instant. « Ce n'est pas le problème ! Je venais à peine de me faire apprécier par sa famille comme ami, et toi tu leur dis que je veux être plus que ça ! »

- « Mais tu veux… » Commença Jason avant d'être interrompu rudiment par son ami.

- « Jason la ferme ! Ils vont supposer des choses sur moi, ou pire le dire à Mitchie ! »

- « Et en quoi ça serait pas bien ? » Demanda Nate.

- « Tu sais comme ça a été dur de gagner l'amitié de Mitchie ? » Grogna-t-il en se tournant vers lui. « Elle ne veut probablement que mon amitié. Et maintenant ça risque d'être bizarre entre nous parce que JASON n'a pas pu se taire ! »

Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas rouvert la bouche, effrayé. Il n'avait pas vu Shane aussi en colère depuis environ un mois et généralement, il ne l'était pas après lui.

- « Peux-tu arrêter de lui crier dessus ? » Intervint Nate. « C'était un accident ! »

Shane lui jeta un regard noir et croisa ses bras. « Un stupide accident » marmonna-t-il.

- « La plupart des accidents le sont ! » Grogna-t-il. « Et tu connais Jason assez bien pour savoir qu'il dit des stupidités très souvent. »

Le chanteur marmonna quelque chose dans sa barbe et regarda le sol de la limousine énervé.

- « Et il n'est pas le seul à avoir fait une erreur stupide » lui dit son ami.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et le regarda curieusement.

- « Mec t'a pas vu le visage de Mitchie » Nate secoua doucement la tête, comme pour s'ôter l'image de son esprit. « Quand tu lui as arraché le sac et que tu es parti sans un mot, elle semblait anéantie. Elle m'a regardé pour avoir une réponse mais je ne pouvais rien faire à moins de tout lui raconter… Mais pourquoi diable as-tu fait ça Shane ? »

Il soupira. « Je ne pouvais pas la regarder Nate. » Dit-il d'une voix calme. « Je ne pouvais pas la regarder. J'avais l'impression que, même si elle n'a pas entendu ce que Jason a dit, rien qu'en me regardant elle saurait. _**ET**_ sa famille aussi… » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je pense pas que je pourrais le supporter. »

- « Shane tu agis comme si tu avais commis un crime ! Aimer Mitchie n'est pas un crime ! C'est une émotion tout ce qui a de plus normal. » Essaya-t-il de le convaincre. « Et puis, comment veux-tu que Mitchie sache ce que Jason a dit alors qu'elle n'était pas là ? Maintenant elle doit se demander pourquoi, tout à coup, tu es redevenu un crétin ! »

Toute trace de colère disparue sur le visage de Shane. Elle fut remplacée par le regret et l'angoisse. Il grogna et frappa la tête contre la vitre de la voiture.

- « Je suis un idiot. »

* * *

Mitchie fixa la limousine qui quittait son allée avant de disparaître au bout de la rue. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer les quelques minutes où elle s'était absentée pour que Shane soit si cinglant ? Il ne l'avait même pas regardé et était parti sans dire au revoir. Ce n'était pas lui. Du moins pas le Shane qu'elle avait appris à connaître ces derniers mois.

Soudainement, la crainte s'ajouta à sa confusion et la blessure qu'elle ressentait. Est-ce que tout cela était trop beau pour être vrai ? Avait-elle espéré pour rien ? Avait-elle baissé sa garde et était devenu amie avec lui pour rien ? Shane était-il en train de redevenir comme avant ? Elle regarda sa tante, des questions plein le regard.

...

Rosie la regarda compatissante. Il était évident que sa nièce était blessée par les actions du jeune homme, mais elle savait pourquoi il avait agi comme ça. Il était embarrassé. Bien qu'il était complètement évident pour elle, et ce bien avant l'intervention de Jason que le garçon avait des sentiments pour Mitchie et inversement, il semblait ne pas vouloir que quiconque ne l'apprenne. Du coup l'annonce de son ami l'avait embarrassé et énervé. Il ne savait pas comment agir et de la voir avait empiré l'affaire. Rosie voulait vraiment lui dire la raison de son comportement, mais elle savait, au vu de ce qui venait de se passer, que ce dernier ne voulait pas qu'elle sache ses sentiments pour elle. Elle se tue donc, espérant que sa sœur, son beau-frère et sa mère feraient pareil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Connie et Steve pour y voir la même expression sur leur visage. Ils étaient au courant des sentiments de Shane envers leur fille. Mais Maria semblait choquée. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle se souvint d'Amanda. C'était la seule personne qui pourrait dire quelque chose à Mitchie. Après tout elle venait d'apprendre que _**LE**_ Shane Gray avait des sentiments pour sa cousine. Comment ne pas être excitée ?

Mitchie semblait penser la même chose car après avoir regardé les autres trois adultes elle s'était tournée vers la petite. Celle-ci jeta un regard nerveux à la brunette puis à sa mère. Rosie secoua la tête, lui indiquant de ne rien dire, et elle comprit. Elle haussa les épaules en réponse au regard de sa cousine.

...

Mitchie sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes. Elle savait que sa famille savait ce qu'il s'était passé, puisqu'elle était là et que quelque chose avait forcément du arriver pour que Shane réagisse ainsi. Pourquoi ne voulaient-ils rien lui dire ?

- « Je vais dans ma chambre » murmura-t-elle avant de disparaître dans la maison. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant eux, mais une fois dans sa chambre, la porte verrouillée elle laissa ses larmes couler. Elle n'attendit même pas d'être sur son lit, et se laissa glisser contre la porte en ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle se couvrit le visage de ses mains et se laissa aller complètement. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé. Quinze minutes plus tôt tout allait bien. Shane semblait passer un bon moment.

Peut-être qu'Amanda l'avait trop collé ? Peut-être que sous son sourire chaleureux et ses rires joyeux il n'avait qu'une envie de partir ? Elle stoppa ses pensées. Elle n'allait pas reporter la faute sur Amanda. Ce n'était pas la faute d'une petite fille de dix ans qui était fascinée par Shane Gray et les Connect Three.

Donc qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer ? Est-ce qu'on lui avait fait quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'on lui avait dit quelque chose ? Elle essaya de se rappeler ce qui aurait pu être dit ou fait qui aurait pu le faire se sentir insulté.

Elle se demanda si ses parents avaient pu lui dire quelque chose, mais non, ils l'aimaient bien. Elle pensa à sa tante Rosie, mais celle-ci semblait également l'apprécier. Sa grand-mère ? Elle pouvait être opiniâtre parfois, mais aurait-elle pu lui dire quelque chose en moins de deux minutes ? Ses pensées retournèrent sur Amanda, mais elle les repoussa. Amanda **ADORAIT** Shane, elle n'aurait jamais rien dit d'insultant. Et même si Nate ou Jason avaient dit quelque chose pour l'énerver, il serait en colère contre eux et pas elle, non ? Donc que s'était-il passé ?

...

Son esprit tournait et retournait tout en boucle alors qu'elle était assise là à pleurer. Elle sanglota pendant une quinzaine ou une vingtaine de minutes avant de se lever et de se glisser sur son lit. Elle attrapa la couverture et la tira jusqu'à son cou. Elle renifla et fixa le mur pendant un moment, les doigts serrés sur le drap.

Le silence fut brisé par la voix de Shane. Son portable sonnait, elle l'attrapa.

_**Appel entant : Shane.**_

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et décida de serrer les dents. Elle ouvrit son téléphone et décrocha avant de le porter à son oreille.

- « Quoi ? » dit-elle sèchement.

- « Mitchie ? » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

- « Ouais Shane. Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » Siffla-t-elle.

- « Je suis désolé. »

Sa voix semblait calme et presque triste. Elle avala difficilement sa salive, se détendit un moment et se calma avant de se rappeler pourquoi elle était en colère après lui.

- « Qu'est ce que c'était que ce _**BORDEL**_ Shane ? »

Mitchie utilisait très rarement des injures, elle en avait rarement l'utilité. Mais là, elle en avait besoin. Elle l'entendit soupirer.

- « Je suis désolé » Répéta-t-il et elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Shane Gray, l'homme aux mille mots » dit-elle sarcastique.

- « Mitchie s'il te plait ». Elle pouvait entendre la supplication dans sa voix. « Je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit. Jason… » Il souffla de nouveau. « Jason a dit quelque chose et je… Je me suis emporté. J'étais énervé après lui et je m'en suis pris à toi. Je suis désolé. »

- « Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

- « Je… Je peux pas t'en parler » Répondit-il.

Elle ricana. « Bien sûr »

- « Mitchie… C'était personnel. Il… Il a dit quelque chose devant ta famille et je ne voulais pas qu'ils l'apprennent. Ce- Ce n'était rien de grave, je promets, mais j'ai mal réagi… Crois-moi Mitch, la dernière chose que je veux c'est te blesser. »

- « Et bien tu l'as quand même fait ». Elle se recroquevilla en position fœtal le téléphone toujours à l'oreille. « Ça m'a fait vraiment mal Shane » Sa voix craqua et elle sentit les larmes couler de nouveau.

- « Oh Mitchie, non ne pleure pas s'il te plait. »

La manière dont il dit ça, son ton, sa voix, lui alla droit au cœur et elle laissa un sanglot s'échapper. Pourquoi devait-il être aussi adorable alors qu'elle essayait d'être en colère contre lui ?

- « Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que j'ai fait. Vraiment. Je- Je me sens comme un idiot et… J'ai été un crétin. Je suis redevenu la personne que je ne voulais plus jamais être et le pire de tout, je l'ai été envers toi. C'était un manque de jugement momentané et je suis juste… » Il souffla et fini dans un murmure. « Je suis vraiment désolé Mitchie. »

- « Je veux juste savoir pourquoi Shane » murmura-t-elle.

Il soupira.

- « Je ne peux pas te le dire. Et s'il te plait, je sais que tu veux savoir et que ta famille à la réponse, mais ne leur demande pas. Je te promets de t'en parler en temps voulu. Je te dirais pourquoi j'ai agi de cette manière. Mais pas maintenant. Mais crois-moi, je ne suis pas énervé après toi, je m'en suis pris à toi parce que j'étais frustré et… » Il fit une pause. « Mitchie, je suis… »

- « Si tu dis désolé encore une fois je vais traverser le téléphone et t'en mettre une » se moqua-t-elle gentiment. Elle entendit un soupir de soulagement dans le téléphone et put presqu' entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

- « Tu me pardonnes ? »

- « Je te pardonne » dit-elle en souriant.

- « Amis ? »

- « Maintenant et pour toujours » répondit-elle.

- « Génial ! » Elle entendit quelqu'un parler derrière lui mais ne comprit pas ce qu'il se disait. « Écoute je dois y aller, on arrive à l'aéroport, mais je t'appelle dès qu'on atterrit ok ?

Elle renifla. « Ok, bye Shane. »

- « Bye Mitch. »

La jeune femme ferma son téléphone et le reposa sur le lit. Elle s'assit et essuya ses larmes. Elle attrapa son coussin et le serra dans ses bras en lâchant un petit cri. Elle sauta du lit, jeta le coussin dessus et sortit de sa chambre pour rejoindre les autres.

* * *

_Sacré Jason. J'adore comment il a claqué ça! Trop fort! Maintenant, tout le monde est au courant sauf elle…_

_Reviewez! Moi je file au ciné voir Kung Fu Panda! _

_A la semaine prochaine ! (et ma nouvelle fic sera posté d'ici la fin de la semaine)._


	15. Chapter 14

_Jason a dit devant toute la famille de Mitchie que Shane avait un coup de cœur pour elle. Énervé, il est parti sans la regarder ou lui parler. Il s'explique par téléphone, et elle lui promet de ne pas chercher à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé jusqu'à ce qu'il en parle._

_..._

**_Un grand merci à Missy Tagada pour la correction et la publication de ce chapitre (j'avais complètement oublié...). Bonne lecture  
_**

_...  
_

Ce petit incident fut rapidement oublié, et bien que Mitchie ETAIT réellement curieuse de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il réagisse de la sorte, elle s'en était tenue aux mots de Shane et n'avait pas cherché à en savoir plus. Sa famille avait été légèrement confuse de la voir redescendre avec un grand sourire moins d'une demi-heure après l'avoir vu partir en pleurs. Elle leur avait expliqué qu'il l'avait appelé et s'était excusé de son comportement.

Elle remarqua les coups d'œil étrange qu'ils s'échangèrent. Même Amanda. Ils savaient tous quelque chose qu'elle ignorait. Et pour que Shane ait réagi ainsi, ça devait être énorme. Mais la jeune femme savait qu'il lui en parlerait lorsqu'il serait prêt.

L'anniversaire de Connie touchait à sa fin, et la famille partit en fin d'après midi. Alors qu'ils s'en allaient, Mitchie vit Amanda serrer son petit sac signé contre son cœur. La brunette sourit sachant que sa cousine allait se vanter auprès de ses amies d'avoir les autographes des Connect Three.

Après cela, Shane et Mitchie reprirent leurs anciennes habitudes de se parler à tout bout de champ. Même si elle trouvait son attitude étrange, à chaque fois qu'elle parlait de ses parents. Il devenait bizarre. Elle savait que c'était sûrement du à ce qu'avait dit Jason, mais qu'est ce qui pouvait rendre Shane étrange face à ses parents ?

L'école n'était pas si mal non plus. Le mois d'octobre passa rapidement et avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte c'était le premier novembre. Gina et ses amis ne les embêtaient plus Caitlyn, Sierra ou elle. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que les Connect Three soit de nouveau au menu.

Les trois filles étaient assises à table durant l'heure du déjeuner, riant d'une histoire que Mitchie était en train de raconter au sujet du groupe de rock de Shane quand Gina et son groupe s'arrêtèrent devant leur table. Les trois filles relevèrent la tête.

- « On peut vous aider ? » Demanda Mitchie.

- « Je voulais juste vous apprendre que j'ai des billets pour le concert des Connect Three demain soir au centre de jeunesse. » Dit-elle avec un sourire satisfait.

Mitchie haussa un sourcil.

- « Et… »

- « Et nous avons eu les dernières places. » Elle sourit triomphante. « C'est complet. »

Les trois filles levèrent les yeux au ciel. « Et ? »

- « Et… Vous n'êtes pas jalouses ? C'est sûrement la seule fois où ils seront dans notre ville et vous serez enfermées chez vous à rien faire. »

Caitlyn feignit un hoquet et mit sa main sur son front. « Oh non les filles ! Qu'est ce que nous allons faire ? »

Sierra fronça les sourcils exagérément. « Je ne sais pas Caitlyn ! Peut-être devrions-nous nous enfermer dans nos chambres et pleurer ? »

Mitchie hocha la tête. « Ouais, parce que ne pas voir les Connect Three en concert c'est la fin du monde ! »

Puis elles éclatèrent de rire. Gina se moqua. « Bien, prétendez que vous n'en avez rien à faire, mais vous ne pouvez pas nier la vérité. C'est l'un des derniers concerts avant l'année prochaine, et j'ai entendu dire que ça allait être phénoménal. »

Mitchie haussa les épaules. « Et bien… » Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Tu sais,, contrairement à certaines personnes, Caitlyn, Sierra et moi n'essayons pas d'impressionner quelqu'un que nous n'obtiendrons jamais. »

- « De quoi parles-tu maintenant ? »

- « Shane. » Répondit-elle simplement. « Quelqu'un comme lui ne s'intéressera jamais à une personne tel que toi et tu le sais. Mais c'est la raison pour laquelle tu vas à ces concerts. Pour essayer de l'impressionner. »

Gina semblait réellement énervée maintenant. « De quoi parles-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle « Je suis définitivement le type de Shane. Je veux dire allo, je suis belle et populaire ! Il est beau et populaire. On est parfait l'un pour l'autre. »

- « Il n'est pas si superficiel. » Répondit-elle. En général elle ne faisait pas cas de ce que racontait son ennemie puisqu'elle était une menteuse. Mais quand elle parlait de Shane c'était différent. « Il ne s'intéresse pas à une fille pour son look. »

Gina lui jeta un regard froid. « Et que sais tu de ce que Shane veut ? »

Mitchie ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais vit Caitlyn du coin de l'œil secouer la tête et mimer un 'non'. Son amie avait raison, elle n'avait rien à lui prouver, et surtout pas en révélant son amitié avec Shane. Elle s'appuya contre le dossier et se tue.

La jeune femme sourit d'un air narquois. « C'est bien ce que je pensais. » Elle ricana et tourna les talons et s'en alla, suivi de son groupe.

La brunette la fixa d'un œil noir alors qu'elle s'éloignait. « Elle va jamais s'arrêter ? »

Caitlyn secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas. Elle est pire que Tess. »

- « Je n'arrive pas à la croire ! Elle agit comme si elle savait tout. Et spécialement en ce qui concerne Shane. »

- « Ouais, mais non. » Dit Sierra. « Et nous le savons tous. Surtout toi Mitch. »

Caitlyn montra son accord avec elle d'un signe de tête. La jeune femme savait que ses amies avaient raison. Elle connaissait mieux Shane que Gina, et elle ne pensait pas qu'il l'aimerait.

Elle sourit à son souvenir lui disant qu'il lui botterait les fesses. Même s'il ne savait pas de qui il s'agissait, ça compte non ?

Ses pensées dérivèrent vers ce que son ennemie avait dit au sujet du concert. Apparemment ça allait être énorme, et il est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'ils venaient dans sa ville. Elle se gifla mentalement pour ses pensées. Son meilleur ami était Shane Gray ! Elle pouvait s'approcher des Connect Three quand elle voulait. Même si elle ne lui demanderait jamais rien de ce genre. Stupide Gina.

…

Mitchie alluma son téléphone portable et attendit quelques minutes pour voir si elle avait reçu un message. Son portable mettait toujours un peu de temps à les recevoir. Elle soupira et le rangea dans sa poche après un instant. Elle était devant le lycée attendant sa mère après être restée après les cours pour du tutorat en maths.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head_

_The reason that I'm singing_

_I need to find you_

_I gotta find you_

La jeune femme se rua sur son téléphone et sourit en voyant qui s'était. Elle l'ouvrit et le porta à l'oreille.

- « coucou. »

- « Hey Mitch. » La voix de Shane résonna à travers le téléphone. « Comment vas-tu ? »

- « Ça va. »

- « Ça n'a pas l'air. »

Elle sourit en le sentant concerné. « Ça va Shane. J'ai juste eu une petite altercation avec quelqu'un à l'école. »

- « Qui? » Demanda-t-il. Il semblait sur la défensive. « Parce que tu sais que mon offre de leur botter les fesses tient toujours. »

- Non, Shane. Ça va. Vraiment. » Elle rit, puis reprit. « C'est juste qu'elle se vantait d'avoir eu les derniers billets pour le concert des Connect Three demain soir. »

- « Tu n'as pas de tickets ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Non. Je n'ai pas d'argent pour en acheter. »

- « Et bien n'es-tu pas chanceuse d'avoir le chanteur des Connect Three comme meilleur ami ? »

- « Shane, es-tu en train de me dire que tu as des places ? » Demanda-t-elle, un sourire commençant à fleurir sur ses lèvres.

- « Trois tickets VIP avec accès aux coulisses pour être précis. » Elle pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

Elle cria ce qui attira l'attention des quelques élèves qui était encore présent. « Oh mon Dieu Shane, tu es génial ! »

- « C'était une idée de Nate. » Répondit-il. « Il voulait que Caitlyn soit présente, et comme, Sierra, elle et toi êtes comme les trois mousquetaires, on a pensé qu'en, en invitant une, on les invitait toute. Et je veux que tu viennes. »

- « Shane, habituellement je n'accepterais pas, mais j'ai entendu dire que ce concert allait être énorme donc merci mille fois pour nous donner des tickets. »

- « Je sais que tu ne restes pas avec moi pour les trucs gratuits et c'est pourquoi j'aime t'en donner. L'avantage d'être une rock star. »

Elle rit et leva les yeux au ciel amusée. « Pop star. » Dit-elle entre deux toux.

- « J'ai entendu. »

- « C'était le but. » Répondit-elle en riant.

La jeune femme l'entendit tirer la langue dans le téléphone et elle rit. « Oh, très mature. »

- « Qu'importe… Maintenant que tu as des places, tu vas pouvoir en mettre plein la gueule à cette fille. » Dit-il.

- « Shane, je ne suis pas comme ça. Et si je voulais me vanter de quelque chose ce serait d'être amie avec toi, mais je ne le ferais pas car les autres seraient tous faux autour de moi. Spécialement Gina. Elle veut tellement t'impressionner. »

- « Et bien, je sais pas qui est cette Gina, mais je t'assure que je l'aime déjà pas. »

- « Bienvenue au club. » Rit-elle. « Mais elle sera au concert demain, et elle essayera d'attirer ton attention.»

- « ça m'aide pas Mitch. Toutes les filles essayent d'attirer mon attention. »

- « Je te la montrerais. »

- « Bien, comme ça je pourrais l'ignorer si elle me demande un autographe, ou trouver une excuse pour partir. »

- « Tu le fais pas déjà ? »

- « Hey ! Avant peut être, mais maintenant je me sentirais mal d'ignorer mes fans. »

- « Je plaisantais Shane. » Dit-elle en riant, avant d'apercevoir la voiture de Connie. « Oh, ma mère vient d'arriver, je dois y aller. »

- « Oh… » Il semblait déçu. « Ok. »

- « On va faire les magasins, lui dit-elle, sinon je serais restée au téléphone avec toi. » Elle se leva et mit son sac à l'épaule. « Oh, quand est-ce que nous aurons nos tickets ? »

- « Et ben, vous pourrez les récupérer sur place, mais ils sont au nom de Caitlyn. Vous avez juste à les récupérer au guichet. »

- « Shane, c'est un centre de jeunesse et pas une salle de concert. Il n'y a pas de guichet. » Dit-elle alors qu'elle entrait dans la voiture, et saluait sa mère d'un signe de la main.

- « Oh… » Il réfléchit quelques secondes. « Heu… Et bien… Et si on passait vous prendre plus tôt ? »

- « Tu ferais ça ? » Demanda la brunette surprise.

- « Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas, tu es notre amie. Par contre ça sera tôt, au moins une heure avant le début du concert. »

- « Pas de problème. » Elle sourit. « Donc, à demain. »

- « A demain. Bye Mitchie. »

- « Bye Shane. »

Elle raccrocha et se tourna vers sa mère en souriant. Connie la regarda curieuse.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? »

- « Les Connect Three font un concert au centre de jeunesse demain et Shane, non en fait c'est Nate, nous a donné des invitations pour Caitlyn, Sierra et moi et les garçons passent nous chercher plus tôt puisque c'est eux qui ont les billets. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Connie parut amusée. « Et tu comptais me demander la permission d'y aller quand ? »

Mitchie fit la grimace. « Oups. »

- « C'est d'accord chérie. Tu n'as rien de prévu le lendemain puisque c'est un vendredi et j'ai confiance en Shane et les garçons, mais la prochaine fois, n'oublie pas de demander. »

- « Oui maman. » Répondit-elle innocemment. « Désolée. »

Connie éclata de rire et démarra le véhicule. « Allons-y ! »

…

Le lendemain, dès la sonnerie, Mitchie rejoignit ses amies à son casier. Quand elle avait appelé Caitlyn la veille pour lui parler des places, elle était déjà au courant, Nate lui en avait parlé, mais Sierra avait failli tomber dans les pommes. Même si elle avait déjà rencontré Shane, elle était quand même surprise, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas encore rencontré Nate ou Jason.

Sierra Jones, qui était habituellement calme, sautait pratiquement sur son siège toute la journée. Et Mitchie et Caitlyn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire. C'était très drôle à voir. Sierra avait presque tout dit à Gina quand celle-ci lui avait demandé pourquoi elle agissait aussi bizarrement. Mais Caitlyn et Mitchie l'avaient arrêté à temps. Elles savaient que Gina les verraient au concert et elles ne voulaient pas qu'elle ne le sache avant. Elles voulaient voir sa tête lorsqu'elles les verraient au concert, surtout avec leur place VIP.

Après les cours, les trois filles prirent le bus en direction de chez Mitchie. Elles se ruèrent dans la chambre de cette dernière pour se préparer, Caitlyn et Sierra ayant pris leur tenue avec elle.

- « Oh, nous devrions raidir tes cheveux Sierra. » Suggéra Caitlyn.

- « ça serait trop long ! » Dit-elle en pointant ses cheveux frisés.

- « Et bien, nous avons… » Mitchie regarda l'heure, les garçons venaient les chercher à six heures. « … un peu moins de trois heures. Je suis sûre que nous avons largement le temps. »

- « Les filles ce n'est qu'un concert. » Répondit-elle.

- « C'est le dernier concert de leur tournée, et tu vas les rencontrer », répondit Caitlyn. « Tu ne veux pas être belle ? »

- « Et bien, Nate est ton petit ami, et Shane est… » Elle plissa les yeux et ferma la bouche.

- « Shane est quoi ? » Demanda Mitchie curieuse.

Elle était sur le point de dire qu'il était seulement intéressé par sa meilleure amie, mais celle-ci prendrait sûrement peur et nierait, donc Sierra devait penser rapidement à quelque chose d'autre.

- « Heu… Shane est… est… ne sera pas intéressé par moi. » Finit-elle rapidement.

- « Ok… » Mitchie la regarda bizarrement avant de reprendre. « Et Jason ? »

- « Jason n'a pas de petite amie ? »

Elles secouèrent la tête.

- « Non, il est célibataire. »

- « Oh… » Dit Sierra doucement. « Et bien, je crois que vous pouvez raidir mes cheveux alors. »

- « Ouais ! »

Caitlyn sourit et tapa des mains avant d'attraper son lisseur qu'elle avait pris avec elle. Elle poussa la chaise de Mitchie et installa Sierra dessus avant de commencer son travail.

Il fallut environ une heure pour les lui lisser complètement, mais les trois filles furent ravies du résultat. Elle semblait totalement différente, et Mitchie ainsi que Caitlyn lui dirent qu'elle devrait les lisser plus souvent. Sa future productrice rajouta que c'était un aimant à garçon. Après ça les filles terminèrent de se préparer, elles se maquillèrent, firent leurs ongles et s'habillèrent. Sierra ne se maquillant que rarement, fut aidée par Caitlyn. Il leur fallut une heure de plus pour être prêtes.

Il leur restait à présent une heure avant l'arrivée des garçons. Elles s'installèrent dans la chambre de la brunette pour discuter jusqu'à ce que Connie les appelles pour dîner aux alentours de cinq heures trente. _(T/N : ils mangent tôt !)_ Elles s'installèrent à table, discutant toujours et avant qu'elles ne s'en rendent compte, on frappa à la porte. Elles se levèrent et coururent à la porte, un sourire idiot plaqué sur le visage. Mitchie ouvrit la porte et perdit son sourire en voyant la personne devant.

- « Est-ce qu'une certaine Mitchie Torres vit ici ? » Demanda l'homme.

- « Oui… C'est moi. »

- « Vous devez venir avec moi Mesdemoiselles. Les Connect Three vous attendant. »

La jeune femme sourit immédiatement et regarda par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme et vit la limousine garé devant la porte.

- « Bye maman ! » Cria-t-elle avant de sortir de la maison.

- « Bye les filles ! Amusez-vous bien ! » Répondit Connie.

Elles sourirent et quittèrent la maison. L'homme leur tint la porte de la limousine où elles entrèrent. Shane, Nate et Jason étaient assis à l'intérieur. Caitlyn embrassa immédiatement Nate sur la joue et l'enlaça. « Salut Nate. »

- « Hey Caity, comment vas-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il avec le sourire.

- « Bien. » Répondit-elle avec le sourire. « Maintenant que je te vois. »

- « Hey Mitch. » La salua Shane alors qu'elle s'installait en face de lui.

- « Salut Jason. » Dit-elle.

Il sourit et lui fit un signe de la main.

- « Salut Mitchie ! »

Sierra s'installa entre ses amies Elle semblait très contente mais nerveuse à la fois. Mitchie la regarda et lui murmura « Allez, dis bonjour. »

Sierra déglutit et dit doucement « Bonjour. »

- « Bonjour. » Répondirent les trois garçons en même temps.

- « Sierra n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Shane. « Je suis ravi de te revoir. »

- « Moi aussi. » Répondit-elle timidement.

- « Tu étais à l'un de nos concert, non ? » Demanda Nate, attirant l'attention sur lui.

- « Oui… J'étais avec Mitchie. »

- « Je me souviens de toi. » Dit Nate.

Elle sourit et remarqua que Jason la fixait. Elle se sentit rougir et elle se tourna vers la brunette.

- « Mitchie… Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me fixe comme ça ? » Murmura-t-elle.

- « Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Jason cligna des yeux et pointa un doigt vers elle. « Tu n'avais pas les cheveux frisés ? »

- « Oh… Heu… Oui. »

- « Alors pourquoi ils sont pas bouclé ? »

- « Heu… Parce que je les ai raidis. » Répondit-elle en s'agitant sur son siège.

- « Nous les avons raidis, pour le concert. » Expliqua Caitlyn.

- « Ça te va bien. » Commenta Shane.

- « Merci. » murmura-t-elle en rougissant.

- « Ouais, ça te va bien. » Répéta Jason.

Sierra rougit un peu plus alors que les deux filles riaient.

Ils arrivèrent au centre de jeunesse assez rapidement, vu qu'il était près de chez Mitchie. La limousine se gara dans le parking, et le chauffeur leur ouvrit la porte. Elles sortirent, remerciant le chauffeur et les garçons suivirent. Le parking était plein de gardiens, deux gardaient l'entrée du parking, d'autres l'entrée de derrière et quelques uns étaient près de la limousine. Les trois filles sursautèrent quand l'un d'entre eux apparut. « Par ici Mesdemoiselles. »

Elles sourirent et suivirent le gardien vers la porte d'entrée, alors que les Connect Three les suivaient. La porte s'ouvrit sur la scène et elles ouvrirent grand les yeux. « Wow. » Murmurèrent-elles à l'unisson. Il y avait plusieurs personnes s'activant d'un bout à l'autre, préparant le concert. De là, elles pouvaient voir toute la scène. Leur vieux centre de jeunesse était transformé en une production High Tech. Il y avait des plateformes, des spots et des lumières.

- « Voici vos tickets les filles. » Nate tendit les pass VIP. « Passez ça autour de votre cou, et il sauront que vous êtes avec nous. »

- « Allons-nous être dans la salle ? » Demanda Mitchie en prenant son pass, en même temps que Sierra et Caitlyn.

- « Oui. » Shane hocha la tête en leur tendant les tickets. Caitlyn les prit, et y jeta un œil. « Non ! Premières places ? »

Nate eut un petit sourire satisfait. « Les meilleures. »

Elle sourit et l'enlaça. « Merci Nate. »

Il sourit et l'enlaça à son tour. « N'importe quoi pour toi Cait. »

Elle l'embrassa avant de retourner près de Mitchie à qui elle donna son ticket, puis elle donna le sien à Sierra.

- « C'est trop cool. » Dit cette dernière en admirant son ticket.

- « Totalement d'accord. » Dit Mitchie en regardant Shane le sourire aux lèvres. Il lui sourit en retour et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Les garçons furent appelés pour vérifier le son et les filles les regardèrent de l'autre bout de la scène. Elles restèrent là durant une demi-heure environ, le temps que ce soit l'heure du début du concert. Les garçons les saluèrent avant de s'enfermer dans leur loge.

Après avoir souhaité bonne chance aux garçons elles se dirigèrent vers leurs sièges. Elles virent la foule (pratiquement que des filles) attendre devant les portes. Beaucoup portaient un tee-shirt des Connect Three. Comme elles n'avaient aucune envie de se faire piétiner par les si nombreuses fans des garçons, elles restèrent sur le côté jusqu'à l'ouverture des portes, annoncés par une vague de cris. La salle commença à se remplir, et parmi les fans, elles virent Gina et son groupe. Elles sourirent.

- « on va rire. » Dit Caitlyn en montrant son pass VIP accroché à son cou.

- « Je suis pressée de voir sa tête. » Dit Sierra.

- « Allez ! » Mitchie rit et attrapa leurs mains et les tira vers la porte, en voyant que la salle était presque pleine. Arrivés devant la porte, l'un des gardes scanna leur ticket et les laissa entrer.

- « C'est tellement mieux depuis les coulisses. » Commenta Caitlyn, alors que ses amies hochaient la tête d'accord avec elle.

Elles fendirent la foule pour rejoindre leur siège au premier rang, mais au milieu de la salle, elles entendirent un cri fort et choqué. « Torres ? »

Mitchie se tourna au son de son nom, tandis que Sierra et Caitlyn s'arrêtaient. Elles virent Gina debout devant son siège les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert. « Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? » Dit-elle d'un ton cassant.

- « Oh… Aurions-nous oublié de mentionner que nous avons eu _gratuitement__, des pass VIP pour les coulisses et des places au premier rang_ pour le concert de ce soir ? Demanda Caitlyn avec le sourire. »

- « Heu… Ouais ! »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Oups. » Le trio de filles éclata de rire et poursuivit leur route vers leur siège, en entendant Gina se plaindre à ses amies. Elles arrivèrent à leur place en riant de la tête de leur ennemie et s'installèrent en attendant le début du show. Elles entendaient les filles près d'elles hurler et se féliciter d'être si près de la scène. C'était apparemment trois copines, et chacune aimer l'un des garçons plus que l'autre. Elles disaient des trucs du genre : « Oh mon Dieu ! Peut-être que Nate va me regarder ? » « Shane va se tenir juste LA ! » ou encore « Je pense que je viens de voir Jason ! Oh mon Dieu, il est trop cool ! » Mitchie, Caitlyn et Sierra se regardèrent amusées. Elles devaient avoir entre douze et treize ans, et ne constituaient aucunement une menace, surtout pour Caitlyn.

Environ vingt-vingt-cinq minutes plus tard, les lumières s'éteignirent et les spots colorés de la scène se mirent à clignoter. La foule hurla. Il y eut une première partie, qui chanta quelques chansons puis les cris reprirent pour les Connect Three. La foule commença à chanter 'Connect Three !' encore et encore jusqu'à ce que le son d'une guitare change les chants en hurlement.

Mitchie, Caitlyn, et Sierra regardèrent autour d'elles cherchant d'où venait le son des guitares, puis elles aperçurent enfin Nate et Jason de chaque côté de la scène. Elles se mirent à hurler elles aussi. Shane arriva en courant au milieu de la scène, alors que ses amis arrivaient par les côtés. Nate et Jason terminèrent leur intro et laissèrent les fans crier un moment. Les trois garçons regardèrent Mitchie, Sierra et Caitlyn, ils leurs sourirent et entamèrent 'Play my Music'.

…

- « Oh mon Dieu, c'était génial ! »

Gina et ses amies étaient dans le hall après le concert, espérant voir les Connect Three. Quand un garde les questionna, Gina dit qu'elle attendait sa mère qui était en retard. L'homme de la sécurité leur demanda d'attendre dehors, mais elle répondit qu'il faisait trop froid, joua la pauvre fille et il les laissa rester à l'intérieur. Il se posta tout de même près d'elle et les garda à l'œil.

- « Oh mon Dieu, il est là ! » Murmura, excitée Gina à ses amies, en pointant l'endroit où Shane se tenait. Il regardait vers elles et un sourire éclaira son visage. Il se tourna rapidement, hocha la tête et commença à marcher.

- « Il vient par ici, oh mon Dieu ! » Elle sourit et arrangea ses cheveux. Elle allait le saluer quand il passa juste devant elle. Elle perdit son sourire et se tourna pour voir où il allait. Il s'approchait d'une brune qui leur tournait le dos, et tapa à son épaule. Gina eut un hoquet de stupeur lorsqu'elle se retourna. Mitchie sourit et enlaça Shane. Gina plissa les yeux et se tourna vers ses amies. « Allons-y ! » Siffla-t-elle, ignorant leur protestation.

…

- « C'était fantastique ! »S'exclama Mitchie en enlaçant Shane. « Vous étiez fantastiques ! » Elle recula. « Où sont Nate et Jason ? »

- « Dans les coulisses. Je dois y retourner aussi, je voulais juste te voir avant que tu partes. » Expliqua-t-il.

- « Oh, Cait et Sierra sont dans les toilettes, mais nous n'allons pas tarder. »

- « Je suis content que tu aies passée un bon moment. Dis à Caitlyn que Nate lui dit au revoir et bonne nuit, et on se parle demain tous les deux ? »

- « Oui, à demain. »

- « Bye. » Il lui fit signe de la main et couru jusqu'aux coulisses. Mitchie rit, et la seconde suivante Cait et Sierra revinrent des toilettes et les trois filles sortirent rejoindre Connie qui les attendait dans la voiture.

…

_Gina a failli faire une attaque, et les filles ont passé une excellente soirée. Que leur réserve la suite ?_

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite! Moi je file fêter mon anniv ;)  
_


	16. Chapter 15

_Shane et Nate ont offert des places VIP aux filles qui ont assistés au concert._

* * *

_Je suis sûr que vous allez adorer ce chapitre... Même si selon Miss T il manque quelque chose d'essentiel à ce chapitre (j'avoue je suis d'accord, mais je ne fais que traduire...) N'oubliez pas de reviewer à la fin_

_Je poste maintenant car je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir le temps demain, et que Miss T tenait à ce que vous ayez le chapitre à temps! Merci la miss!_

_ Bonne lecture à tous!  
_

_...  
_

- « Mec, tu vas bien ? »

Shane, Nate et Jason étaient assis à l'arrière de la limousine. Ils partaient du studio d'enregistrement où ils avaient fignolé leur album qu'ils venaient tout juste d'enregistrer. Ils étaient arrivés très tôt au matin, et ils venaient tout juste d'en sortir, à seize heures.

Le jeune homme était assis près de la fenêtre, tapotant impatiemment ses doigts contre la portière, et tapant du pied, l'air pensif.

- « Shane ? » Nate essaya pour la deuxième fois d'attirer son attention, mais ça ne marcha pas. « SHANE! »

Celui-ci sursauta surpris et se tourna vers Nate. « Quoi ? »

- « Ça va ? » Demanda ce dernier.

Il hocha la tête et se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Nate et Jason échangèrent un regard concerné. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Shane n'agissait _**JAMAIS**_ ainsi.

- « Tu n'en as pas l'air. »

Il se tourna de nouveau vers Nate, et le regarda un moment avant de souffler.

- « Je vais lui dire. »

- « Dire quoi à qui ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Mitchie » souffla-t-il. Il fit une pause puis reprit à voix basse. « Je vais lui dire ce que je ressens. »

Ses amis le regardèrent choqués.

- « T'es sérieux ? » Questionna Nate.

- « Complètement. »

Nate et Jason se regardèrent souriant, sachant ce que l'autre (Oui, même Jason !) pensait. « Il était temps. »

- « Qu'est ce qui t'a décidé ? » Demanda le plus jeune.

- « Et bien, vous savez tout les deux ce que je ressens depuis un moment. » Expliqua Shane, ignorant leur sourire ravi. « Et grâce à Jason sa famille le sait aussi. A chaque fois que j'y vais, il me regarde du genre 't'attends quoi pour lui dire ?' et je sais que vous aussi vous attendez que je le fasse. Et puis, je l'aime trop pour n'être que son ami. » Il eut un air rêveur et regarda par la fenêtre. « Je veux pouvoir la prendre dans mes bras et l'enlacer. Je veux la voir sourire et je veux que son sourire soit pour moi. »

Nate et Jason éclatèrent de rire. Shane quitta la fenêtre des yeux et leur lança un regard froid… tout en rougissant.

- « Shane… Tu es devenu fleur bleu ! » Dit-il entre deux éclats de rire.

- « Oh la ferme ! » Dit le jeune chanteur en se renfrognant les bras croisés.

- « Sérieux mec ! On aurait dit que ça sortait d'un film d'amour ! » Réussit à expliquer Nate entre deux rires.

- « C'est ce que je ressens ! » Répondit Shane. « J'essaye de me confier à vous et vous vous moquez de moi. »

Ses deux amis arrêtèrent de rire immédiatement, malgré le sourire qu'ils ne pouvaient enlever de leurs lèvres et s'excusèrent. Shane souffla.

- « Donc, tu vas vraiment le faire ? » Demanda Nate après s'être calmé.

- « Oui. » Répondit-il en appuyant sa tête contre le carreau.

Ils étaient à moins de dix minutes de la maison de Mitchie et son cœur battait sauvagement dans sa poitrine. Il savait que Nate et Jason avaient raison, il était très fleur bleu et si la presse l'apprenait, elle n'en reviendrait pas ! C'était tellement pas lui. Non seulement il parlait comme s'il sortait tout droit d'un film pour fille, mais en plus il était sur les nerfs. Il n'avait jamais été comme ça avant, même pas pour son premier concert. Il y avait quelque chose en Mitchie qui le faisait agir comme ça. A chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle, c'est-à-dire à peu près tout le temps, son cœur ratait un battement et il se mettait à sourire comme un bienheureux. Il n'avait pas arrêté de faire cela pendant l'enregistrement de l'album. Il avait remarqué les regards bizarres de chacun, mais il s'était contenté de les ignorer. Après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il avait été distrait, il avait fait tout ce qu'il devait faire sans se plaindre, mais Mitchie n'avait pas quitté son esprit une seule seconde.

Il avait décidé ce matin en se levant de lui en parler, et il n'avait pas arrêté d'y penser de toute la journée. Il était anxieux mais pourtant excité. Il allait enfin tout lui dire, même s'il y avait une chance pour qu'elle ne ressente pas la même chose que lui. Ce qui l'inquiétait. Parce qu'il savait que si Mitchie le rejetait, leur amitié deviendrait bizarre et il ne le supporterait pas. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait le lui dire, et c'est exactement ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

* * *

Mitchie rentra chez elle, toute souriante. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Aujourd'hui avait été l'une des meilleures journées qu'elle avait eut depuis longtemps. A cause d'une réunion, la plupart des professeurs étaient absents, ce qui fait qu'elle n'avait pas de travail à faire. Le peu qu'elle avait eu à faire, elle l'avait durant les heures de cours qu'elle avait eu, puisque les professeurs n'avaient pas assuré leurs cours, ils étaient libres de faire leur travail personnel. _**ET**_ c'est exactement ce qu'elle avait fait. Et puis, le fait que Gina était absente depuis quelque temps était aussi une bonne nouvelle. Elle devait sûrement être malade, mais franchement, Mitchie s'en désintéressait complètement. Le seul fait qu'elle soit absente signifiait tranquillité pour elle, Caitlyn et Sierra puisque son groupe n'agissait pas sans elle.

Le seul bémol était qu'elle n'avait pas parlé à Shane de la journée, mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas, il l'avait prévenu la veille qu'il était en studio pour la journée. Elle posa son sac près des escaliers et ôta sa veste avant d'aller dans la cuisine.

- « Salut Mam. »

- « Coucou Mitchie… » Dit Connie en relevant la tête. Elle était confuse, depuis quand Mitchie était aussi joyeuse après les cours ? « Comment était les cours aujourd'hui ? »

- « C'était génial ! » Répondit-elle en attrapant une pomme. « Et toi ta journée? »

- « Bien. » Répondit Connie. « Chérie, est ce que quelque chose d'extraordinaire est arrivé en cours aujourd'hui ? »

- « Non, pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en mordant dans sa pomme.

- « Tu semble de super bonne humeur. »

Mitchie haussa les épaules.

- « Juste beaucoup de prof absent aujourd'hui, du coup j'ai pas de devoir et j'ai passé la journée avec Cait et Sierra. Et je sais pas, je suis juste contente. »

- « C'est bien, je suis ravie que tu sois contente. » Répondit sa mère avec le sourire.

- « Je vais dans ma chambre. »

Mitchie se leva et jeta le trognon de pomme qu'elle venait de finir dans la poubelle avant de sortir de la cuisine. Elle attrapa son sac au pied des escaliers et courut jusqu'à sa chambre dont elle referma la porte derrière elle. Elle posa son sac sur son bureau et s'affala sur son lit en souriant. Cette journée pouvait-elle être mieux ?

- « J'y vais ! » La voix de Mitchie résonna dans la maison quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Il était seize heures trente et après avoir rangé ses affaires, elle avait joué de la guitare et du piano, avant de se décider à descendre dans le salon. Elle était encore de bonne humeur, alors qu'elle ouvrait la porte en grand. « Shane ! »

Le jeune homme sourit, malgré son anxiété en la voyant sourire. « Hey Mitchie. »

- « Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Je croyais que tu étais en studio aujourd'hui. »

- « J'y étais, mais la journée à finit à quatre heures. » Dit-il en souriant.

- « Tu entres ? » Dit-elle en reculant.

- « Heu... Non, en fait, je me demandais si tu viendrais te promener avec moi. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- « Une promenade ? Dans mon quartier où je connais plein de tes fans ? »

- « Et bien, j'ai vu un petit parc en arrivant, il semblait vide quand je suis passé. On pourrait aller là bas. » Suggéra-t-il.

Mitchie sourit. « Ok alors ! Mais comment va-ton y aller ? »

Il sourit et se poussa, montrant la limousine garé dans la rue. « Notre propre taxi. »

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit. « Génial ! Laisse moi avertir ma mère, prendre ma veste et j'arrive. »

- « Ok. »

Elle referma la porte alors qu'il allait à la limousine.

Il ouvrit la porte et passa la tête à l'intérieur. Il regarda ses amis, un air sérieux sur le visage. « Quand Mitchie arrivera, vous ne lui direz _**RIEN**_. »

- « Je ne peux même pas dire bonjour ? » Demanda Jason.

Shane soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien, tu peux dire bonjour. Mais tu ne dis rien d'autre qui pourrait lui faire comprendre ce que j'ai l'intention de lui dire. Compris ? »

Ils acceptèrent d'un signe de tête. Shane avait confiance en Nate pour ne rien dire, mais pour Jason, c'était une autre histoire. « Je suis sérieux Jase, tu peux dire 'bonjour', même parler de cabane à oiseaux, je m'en moque, mais ne dis rien au sujet de ce soir. »

Jason le regarda exaspéré. « Je sais ça Shane. Je ne dirais rien. »

- « Vaut mieux pas. » Murmura-t-il. Il entendit la porte d'entrer et se tourna. La brunette approchait de la voiture, elle lui sourit et il sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il fit un pas en avant et tendit le bras. « Votre carrosse Mademoiselle. »

Elle sourit et fit une révérence. « Merci, monsieur. » La jeune femme rit et entra dans la limousine. Elle fut un peu surprise d'y voir Nate et Jason, mais elle les salua joyeusement. « Salut les gars. »

- « Salut Mitchie ! » Répondirent-ils, mais la voix de Jason était plus forte et semblait plus excitée. Elle lui sourit. Shane ferma la porte et s'attacha et la brunette fit la même chose. Une fois que tout le monde était attaché, la voiture démarra. Un silence bizarre s'installa dans la voiture. Mitchie remarqua que Nate essayait de cacher son sourire, Jason était heureux, et Shane semblait distant. A chaque fois qu'elle tournait la tête vers lui, il la regardait et un demi-sourire apparaissait sur ses lèvres. Elle entendit Nate étouffer un rire une fois ou deux alors que son ami lui jetait des regards noirs. Elle remarqua aussi les oeillades que Shane lançait à Jason. Il serrait et desserrait les poings régulièrement. D'après tout ce qu'elle avait lu sur lui, Shane ne faisait ça que lorsqu'il était en colère ou nerveux. Et là, il ne semblait pas du tout énervé ce qui signifiait qu'il était nerveux. Qu'est ce qui pouvait le rendre nerveux ?

- « Alors Mitchie… » Jason brisa le silence. Le trio d'adolescents le regarda surpris alors qu'il continuait. « Est-ce que tu aimes les oiseaux ? »

Nate leva les yeux au ciel à l'entente de la question et Shane appuya sa tête contre le repose-tête avec un sourire de soulagement.

- « Quoi ? » Mitchie était surprise par la question. Elle ne s'attentait pas à ça.

- « J'aime les oiseaux. Et toi ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Heu… Oui… C'est mignon. » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Shane, curieuse.

Il lui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Elle se dit que c'était Jason. Ce dernier lui parla de ses oiseaux favoris alors qu'elle lui souriait et regardait Shane amusé. Elle vit ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire, mais pas le sourire qu'elle avait l'habitude de voir. Elle se demandait à quoi il pensait aussi fort. Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'est ce qui pouvait le troubler autant ?

La limousine s'arrêta dans un coin du parc où ils passeraient inaperçu. Shane ouvrit la porte et en sortit. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne, puis se poussa pour laisser passer son amie. Elle fit un signe à Nate et Jason et sortit de la voiture. Il referma la portière et ils regardèrent la limousine partir.

- « On y va ? » Demanda Shane en la regardant.

Elle hocha la tête avec le sourire. Il lui répondit par un demi-sourire et ils commencèrent à marcher. Le parc n'était pas très grand, mais il était très beau et calme. Les feuilles étaient de différentes couleurs, on avait l'impression d'une mer de rouge, jaune et marrons. Au milieu du parc, il y avait une fontaine, éteinte du fait de l'approche de l'hiver. Mitchie resserra sa veste contre elle quand une bourrasque de vent passa. Il faisait plutôt froid pour le mois de novembre. Elle regarda Shane et le trouva étrangement silencieux. D'habitude, quand ils étaient ensemble, ils n'arrêtaient pas de parler, et c'était lui qui lançait la conversation. Mais là, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- « Alors ? » Dit Mitchie en le sortant de ses pensées. « Tu voulais juste promener, où tu m'as emmené ici pour une raison ? »

Voyant la manière dont il s'était brusquement stoppé et les coups d'œil qu'il jetait autour de lui, elle devina que c'était la dernière raison.

- « Shane ? » Demanda-t-elle inquiète. Quoi qu'il ait à lui dire, ça devait être important.

- « Mitchie. » Dit-il doucement en relevant la tête. « Tu te souviens quand je suis resté chez toi, et que ta famille est venue, et comment je me suis mal comporté et je t'ai zappé ? Puis je t'ai expliqué que Jason avait dit quelque chose qui m'avait énervé et que je t'en parlerai un jour ? »

- « Je m'en souviens.»

- « Maintenant il est temps que je t'en parle. »

Mitchie ne dit rien, se contentant de le regarder. Même si elle avait repoussé les pensées au fond de sa tête, elle y pensait de temps en temps et elle voulait vraiment savoir ce que Jason avait dit. Shane prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

- « Tu connais ma chanson 'Gotta Find You' ? »

- « Oui. » Répondit-elle confuse.

- « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

- « Bien sur que oui ! » Répondit-elle. En fait elle adorait la chanson, mais elle ne comprenait pas ce que ça venait faire là.

- « Bien. » Répondit-il. Il ferma les yeux et prit une autre profonde inspiration. « Parce que je l'ai écrite pour toi. »

- « Q-Quoi ? » Elle était choquée.

- « Je l'ai écrite à propos de toi. » Répéta-t-il doucement.

Mitchie le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. Elle voulait dire quelque chose, mais elle était trop choquée pour parler. Il avait écrit cette chanson pour elle ? Cette superbe, chaleureuse chanson pour elle ? Elle finit par retrouver sa voix.

- « M-Mais Shane, tu as dit… Tu as dit que tu l'avais écrite pour une personne qui a changé ta vie… »

- « C'était toi Mitch… Si ça n'avait pas été toi, je serais toujours un crétin. _**TU**_ m'as changé. Et comme le dit ma chanson, tu es la voix que j'ai en tête, la raison pour laquelle je chante. Connect Three, ne serait plus que Connect Two si ce n'était pas toi. Tu m'as ramené à ma musique. Personne d'autre n'a réussi à le faire, qu'importe combien ont essayé, ils n'ont pas réussi. »

Là, elle était complètement sans voix. Elle savait cela puisque Shane le lui avait déjà expliqué, mais là, c'était complètement différent maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il avait écrit cette chanson pour elle. Shane souffla et la regarda dans les yeux. Il savait qu'il pouvait trouver différente manière de lui annoncer ce qu'il voulait, mais plus vite il le dirait, mieux ça irait. Il décida donc de le dire directement.

- « Mitchie… Je t'aime… Beaucoup. »

Les cinq dernier mots qu'il venait de prononcer raisonnèrent dans la tête de la jeune fille. Venait-il vraiment de dire ça ? Elle sentait son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine et des papillons dans le ventre. Est-ce que Shane Gray venait de dire qu'il l'aimait ? Plus qu'une amie ?

A son silence, il devint plus nerveux et reprit la parole. « Je pense à toi tout le temps, où que je sois. J'adore parler avec toi et entendre ta voix. J'adore t'entendre rire et j'adore ton sourire quand tu es heureuse. Je pense souvent à toi et Nate et Jason doivent souvent me sortir de mes rêves. Je sais que ça à l'air fou, mais c'est la vérité. »

Le silence était pesant. Le manque de réponse de Mitchie le tuait. Elle était là, choquée, un tas d'expression passant sur le visage qu'il avait du mal à déchiffrer. Il aurait aimé savoir ce qu'elle pensait. Il déglutit et son anxiété s'agrandit. Elle n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle détourna les yeux de lui et fixa l'eau de la fontaine. Il pouvait la voir le regarder et lui dire que non, elle ne ressentait pas la même chose que lui et partir, le laissant seul. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

- « Mitchie… » L'appela-t-il doucement. Elle tourna la tête vers lui et il reprit. « Peux-tu dire quelque chose s'il te plait ? » Ses yeux montraient combien il était désespéré et sa voix était suppliante. « Dis quelque chose, que tu me détestes… Dis quelque chose. »

- « Shane… » Elle souffla. « Je ne te déteste pas. » Sa voix était douce et semblait triste. Il le sentait venir, il sentait qu'elle allait le rejeter. « Je… Pourquoi ? »

- « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-il surpris par sa question.

- « Pourquoi est ce que tu m'aimes ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix chargée d'émotion, comme si elle était à deux doigts de pleurer, mais il n'y avait pas de larmes dans ses yeux. « Je… Je ne suis personne. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Personne ? » Répéta-t-il d'un air sérieux. « Tu n'es définitivement pas n'importe qui. » Il plaça sa main sur son bras. « Je ne veux plus t'entendre dire ça de nouveau. Mitchie Torres tu es une fille incroyable avec un talent fou. »

- « Ce n'est pas ce que pensent les autres à l'école. » Dit-elle en baissant la tête.

- « Oublie-les ! » Elle releva la tête surprise par son ton. « Mitchie tu es une personne incroyable, et si les autres dans ton écoles sont trop bêtes pour le voir c'est leur problème ! Et tu sais quoi, ça n'a pas d'importance, parce qu'ils n'ont pas pris le temps de voir la vraie Mitchie, autrement ils aurait vu combien tu es gentille, amusante, intelligente, talentueuse et belle, à l'intérieur _**ET**_ à l'extérieur. » Maintenant il pouvait voir les larmes dans ses yeux, mais aussi un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. « Tu es la meilleure personne que je connais Mitchie et tu n'es PAS rien, tu es… » Il sourit et termina sa phrase. « Tu es tout. »

La lèvre de la brunette trembla alors qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux. Avant elle avait peut-être des doutes sur ce qu'il disait, mais à présent en voyant toutes ces émotions dans ses yeux, elle sut qu'il était sincère. Shane l'aimait plus qu'une amie. Une larme coula sur sa joue, et elle ne le réalisa que lorsqu'il l'essuya de son pouce.

- « Shane. »

Elle vit la peur passer dans ses yeux et elle lui sourit. Elle plaça sa main sur la sienne qui était contre sa joue. « Je t'aime aussi. » Elle le regarda alors qu'il enregistrait sa réponse. Ses yeux cherchèrent les siens et elle y vit du soulagement. « Vraiment ? »

Elle hocha la tête, un énorme sourire sur les lèves et la seconde suivante, elle décollait du sol. Elle cria, et passa ses bras autour de son cou, alors qu'il la faisait tourner. Elle ferma les yeux et éclata de rire. Il la reposa sur le sol, et ils se fixèrent pendant un moment avant qu'il ne la serre dans ses bras. Elle garda ses mains autour de son cou et pos sa tête contre son torse.

- « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis heureux d'entendre ça Mitchie. » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille. « J'avas peur que tu ne me rejette. »

Elle releva la tête et le regarda. « Pourquoi est ce que je t'aurais rejeté ? »

- « A cause de ce que j'ai fait. » Répondit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Tu veux dire ce qu'il s'est passé quand il y avait ma famille ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, l'_**autre**_. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. Qu'avait-il fait d'autre. Elle le fixa. « Tu veux dire le commentaire ? »

Il lui confirma d'un signe de tête et elle grogna. « Shane ! » Elle lui fit les gros yeux et lui mit une petite tape sur l'épaule. « C'était y a cent ans ! »

- « C'était il y a quatre mois et demi. » Répondit-il. « Et je sais que tu m'as pardonné, mais je me disais que peut-être, il te restait un peu d'hostilité envers moi. Pas assez pour me haïr ou me détester, mais assez pour ne pas vouloir être plus que mon amie. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu es une andouille. »

Il hoqueta. « Une andouille ? Wow… J'avais plus entendu ce terme depuis que j'étais petit. »

Elle ignora son commentaire. « Shane, je veux pas que tu penses ça ok ? Je sais que quand tu avais dit ça tu avais momentanément perdu la tête. Je n'aime pas le Shane d'avant, je t'aime toi. Le gars qui est mon meilleur ami depuis quelques mois. »

Il sourit narquois. « Je pense que ça va changer bientôt. »

Elle fronça les sourcils confuse. « Comment ça ? »

- « Mon titre de 'meilleur ami' j'espérais le changer en 'petit ami' » Dit-il avec un sourire.

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur le visage de Mitchie. « Shane Gray, essaies-tu de me demander quelque chose ? »

- « Oui, c'est ce que je fais. » Répondit-il. « Mitchie Torres, veux-tu être ma petite amie ? »

- « J'adorerais ! » Elle pouffa et il l'enlaça.

Après être resté ainsi un moment, ils décidèrent de faire ce pourquoi ils étaient venus au parc. Shane prit la main de Mitchie, entrelaça leurs doigts et ils se promenèrent.

- « Dis… » La jeune femme appuya sa tête contre son épaule et le regarda avec un sourire. « Je suis curieuse de savoir ce que Jason a dit pour t'énerver. »

Il baissa la tête vers elle, souriant légèrement. « Il a dit à toute ta famille que j'avais un coup de cœur pour toi, et je ne voulais pas qu'ils le sachent, parce qu'ils risquaient de te le dire et je ne voulais pas que tu le saches. Quand tu es sortie de la maison j'étais en colère contre Jason et embarrassé devant ta famille, du coup j'ai réagi ainsi. »

- « Oh ! » Dit-elle doucement. Ça expliquait beaucoup de chose comme pourquoi il était bizarre auprès de se parents, ou pourquoi ses parents la regardaient étrangement dès qu'elle parlait de Shane. « Pourquoi ne voulais-tu pas que je le sache ? »

- « Comme je l'ai dit avant, j'avais peur que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose. »

- « Je ressens la même chose. »

- « Maintenant, mais je ne savais pas ce que tu ressentais en septembre. »

- « Je t'aime depuis que je t'ai pardonné, et même avant j'avais ce coup de cœur pour la célébrité que tu étais. Je suppose que c'est pour ça que ça m'a autant blessée. Après ça j'ai perdu ce sentiment envers la célébrité à cause de ton attitude, mais après que tu sois venu, et que je t'ai pardonné, j'ai commencé à t'aimer pour qui tu es. Je dois t'avouer que j'étais un peu choquée que _**LE**_ Shane Gray veuille être ami avec moi, mais j'ai fini par me remettre du choc et tu es devenu mon ami, qui s'avère être aussi une pop star. »

- « Rock Star. » La corrigea-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « S'il te plait ! Tu es une Pop Star. »

Il fit mine d'être choqué et elle lui sourit. « Peu importe ! Le truc c'est que je t'aime depuis longtemps. »

- « Je t'aime depuis longtemps aussi. » Dit-il. « Bien avant que tu me pardonnes… Depuis 'Gotta Find You'. ET quand j'ai appris à te connaître ça n'a fait que grandir. »

A ce moment là, le refrain de 'Gotta Find You' résonna et Mitchie sursauta. Elle attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche.

- « C'est ma mère. » Lui dit-elle en décrochant. « Oui Mam… Oui… Heu, je pense… Attends je demande… » Elle éloigna le téléphone et regarda Shane. « Tu restes dîner ? »

- « Oui, j'aimerais bien. »

Elle sourit et replaça le téléphone à son oreille. « Oui, il vient…. Ok... Non… Bien sûr… A de suite. »

Elle raccrocha et rangea le téléphone dans sa poche. « Ma mère vient nous chercher. Elle préparera le dîner après. »

- « Ok. »

- « Elle nous retrouve près du belvédère. » Dit-elle en lui tendant sa main puisque pour répondre à son téléphone, elle l'avait lâché. Il sourit et l'attrapa alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Le belvédère était dans un endroit calme du parc, il était entouré de nombreux arbres ce qui fait que même si quelqu'un les voyait, ils auraient du mal à reconnaître Shane. Ils s'installèrent sur un banc froid et Mitchie réalisa qu'il faisait vraiment froid. Ça veste était légère et il faisait beaucoup plus froid qu'en début de journée.

- « Tu as froid ? » Demanda Shane en la voyant frissonner.

Elle releva la tête et vit son air concerné.

- « Ça va. »

Il haussa un sourcil, il ne la croyait pas du tout, et ôta sa veste et la lui passa autour de ses épaules.

- « Shane… » Protesta-t-elle. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Tu as besoin de ta veste. »

Il fit un signe de main. « Non ça va. » Il portait un pull à manche longue sous sa veste qui tenait plutôt chaud. « A quoi sert les petit amis? »

Elle sourit et se colla à lui, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule. « Merci. »

Il hocha la tête et passa un bras autour de sa taille, la collant un peu plus à lui. Et ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de Connie.

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Shane c'est enfin déclaré ! Vous en pensez quoi de sa petite déclaration ? ça vous as plu ?_


	17. Chapter 16

_Me revoilàààààà! Un grand MERCI à Miss T pour avoir assuré le poste de la semaine dernière sur cette fic et sur 'les fantômes du passé', j'ai eu une coupure internet d'une semaine à cause d'un câble brûlé... J'ai failli déprimer! Heureusement que Miss T était là pour me remonter le moral! Merci ma petite fraise tagada! _

_Tout de suite... Ben la suite! Bonne lecture à tous et si l'envie vous prend de laisser votre avis, n'hésitez pas! :p  
_

* * *

_Shane a enfin fait sa déclaration... Et oui je sais il manque un bisou lol! Mais je ne fais que traduire... Pas ma faute lol Merci à Miss T et Char2lene pour leur review.  
_

_...  
_

Mitchie traversa le couloir un sourire étincelant sur le visage. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de sourire depuis la veille.

Quand Connie les avait récupérés, les deux jeunes avaient le même sourire sur le visage et sa fille était même montée à l'arrière toujours blottie près de lui. La jeune fille était un peu nerveuse de parler de sa nouvelle relation avec Shane, mais il s'avérait que Nate et Jason étaient retournés chez elle et avaient informé ses parents de ce que Shane était en train de faire. Et connaissant leur fille, Connie et Steve savaient qu'elle allait revenir avec un petit-ami.

Quand le jeune couple entra, il fut surpris de trouver Nate et Jason sur place. Lorsqu'elle vit le regard de connivence de ses parents, elle sut qu'ils étaient déjà au courant. Quant à Shane, il sut que Jason avait parlé aux parents de Mitchie quand il commença à sourire comme un idiot. Il avait l'air d'être prêt à lui sauter dessus, mais la brunette le calma, lui disant que tout était ok.

Les trois garçons furent invité à dîner, Mitchie et Shane restèrent collé toute la soirée. Mais comme le lendemain était un jour de cours, Steve mit les garçons à la porte tôt, même s'il savait que sa fille risquait de ne pas dormir de la nuit.

La jeune femme essaya de rendre sa veste à Shane, après avoir réalisé qu'elle l'avait encore, mais il se contenta de sourire et lui dit de la garder. Il embrassa sa joue et laissa Nate et Jason l'éloigner. Comme Steve l'avait prédit, la jeune fille eut du mal à dormir.

La brunette rajusta son sac sur son épaule alors que les autres élèves la scrutaient du regard, se demandant pourquoi elle portait une veste noire, un peu trop grande pour elle. Elle les ignora et continua son chemin quand elle entendit la voix de Caitlyn l'appeler.

- « Mitchie ! »

Elle se tourna et la vit accompagnée de Sierra en train de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à elle.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu n'étais pas dans le bus ce matin. » Dit-elle une fois qu'elle fut près de son amie.

- « Ma mère m'a laissé dormir un peu plus, c'est tout. » Répondit-elle sans jamais cesser de sourire.

Ses deux amies échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner vers elle. « Ok, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

- « Ouais, tu es super joyeuse, et t'as un sourire qu'il est impossible d'avoir à sept heure trente du matin. » Ajouta Sierra.

- « J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. » Déclara-t-elle. « La mauvaise nouvelle, est vraiment mauvaise pour le reste de la population féminine. Shane Gray est officiellement hors du marché. »

Caitlyn et Sierra échangèrent un regard confus, pas sûres de ce qu'elles devaient comprendre, alors que le sourire de Mitchie semblait s'agrandir.

- « La bonne nouvelle c'est que moi non plus ! »

Les deux filles hoquetèrent en même temps.

- « Oh mon Dieu… » Murmura Sierra.

- « Il ne l'a pas fait ! »

Mitchie hocha la tête en réponse. Sierra et Caitlyn crièrent et l'enlacèrent.

- « Mitchie, oh mon Dieu, je n'arrive pas croire que vous êtes enfin ensemble ! » S'exclama Caitlyn.

- « Enfin ? » Questionna-t-elle.

- « Heu, ouais. » La jeune productrice la regarda avant de poursuivre. « Il était plus qu'évident que Shane avait des sentiments pour toi, comme on te l'a déjà dit, et il était tout aussi évident que tu en avais pour lui. »

Mitchie rougit. « Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement. « C'était si évident ? »

Les deux filles hochèrent la tête.

- « Pour nous, ainsi que Nate et Jason, ouais totalement, mais apparemment pas pour Shane si ça lui a pris autant de temps. Nate et moi avions parié sur lequel de vous deux craquerez en premier et quand. »

- « Caitlyn ! »

- « Désolée ! Mais c'est pas juste parce que c'était hier, et il le sait probablement déjà que vous êtes ensemble. » Elle souffla et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Le petit c*n ! »

Mitchie et Sierra la fixèrent bizarrement.

- « Peu importe ! On veut des détails ! » Dit sa meilleure amie en se tournant vers Mitchie.

- « Ouais… Et ce n'est pas sa veste ? » Ajouta Caitlyn.

- « Il m'a dit de la garder. » Répondit-elle en pouffant.

- « Ooooh ! » S'exclamèrent-elles.

- « Il est trop gentil ! » Ajouta Sierra.

- « Je sais. »

La brunette sourit et serra la veste de Shane contre elle. Elle adorait l'avoir avec elle, c'était presque comme s'il était ici. _Presque. _Elle aurait préféré l'avoir lui-même plutôt, mais sa veste faisait l'affaire. Elle était chaude et sentait comme lui. C'était celle qu'il portait Shane dans presque toutes ses photos de pub, il y avait même (comme elle l'avait remarqué la veille) 'Gray' inscrit à l'intérieur.

Elle n'arrivait pas à croire le chemin qu'elle avait accompli avec lui. C'était dur de croire que quelques mois plus tôt ils n'avaient rien en commun ?, et là il était devenu son monde, il était son petit-ami que depuis vingt quatre heures.

- « Mitchie ? »

Elle sursauta et regarda ses amis. « Oui? »

- « Étais-tu au pays de Shane ? » Demanda Caitlyn avec un petit sourire moqueur.

- « Désolée. » Répondit-elle en rougissant, ce qui fit rire ses deux amies.

- « Allez donne nous les détails. S'IL TE PLAIT ! » Supplia presque Sierra.

Mitchie éclata de rire.

- « Ok ! Alors… » Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie.

Caitlyn et Sierra grognèrent déçues.

- « Je vous raconterais tout au déjeuner, promis ! » Leur dit-elle.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent puis Caitlyn partit rejoindre sa salle en leur faisant un petit signe de main.

- « Alors dis-moi tout ! » Dit Sierra alors qu'elles allaient dans leur salle.

- « Non ! » Répondit-elle. « Je ne te raconterais pas tout maintenant, ce ne serait pas juste envers Cait. »

- « Mais je ne veux pas attendre. » Bouda sa meilleure amie.

- « Et bien tu n'as pas le choix. Allez, c'est que quatre heures. »

- « Ok » grogna-t-elle.

* * *

_Son petit-copain._

Mitchie écrivit un message dès qu'elle entra dans la cafétéria. Même si elle lui avait parlé avant de partir à l'école ce matin, elle avait besoin de lui parler encore. Son téléphone vibra peu de temps après.

_Hey petite chérie. Tu m'envoies pas de message pendant les cours, n'est ce pas ?_

_**Non Shane ! Je suis à la cafète**__._

_Ah, ok ! Cool. Comment vas-tu ma belle ?_

Elle rougit. Bien que ce soit un message, elle pouvait le voir lui dire.

- « Shane ? » La question de Sierra venait de derrière elle, elle se tourna et vit ses deux amies lui sourire. Elle rougit de nouveau et fit oui de la tête.

Caitlyn éclata de rire. « Est-ce que tu as arrêté de sourire ? »

Mitchie secoua la tête. « Nope ! Tout le monde m'a regardé bizarrement mais je m'en tape parce que je suis trop CONTENTE ! » Dit-elle toute excitée.

- « Je ne pense pas d'avoir déjà vu comme ça. » Commenta Sierra.

- « C'est pas de ma faute ! C'est mon premier petit ami et il est si… parfait ! »

- « Dit Mademoiselle Shane-Gray-est-une-pop star-égoïste-et-tête-de-cochon ! » Rit Sierra.

Mitchie lui tira la langue. « Et alors, Shane était un crétin il y a quelque mois et maintenant, il a visiblement change et il est… »

- « Parfait ? » Proposa Caitlyn.

- « Cait, tu dois savoir ce que je ressens ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Tu sors avec Nate ! »

- « Nate et moi ne ressemblons en rien à Shane et toi. Bien sur que j'étais contente d'être avec Nate, et j'avoue que j'étais toute excitée les premiers jours… »

Mitchie lui lança un regard qui voulait dire 'tu vois !'

- « _MAIS…_ » Continua Caitlyn. « Je n'ai jamais agis comme toi, ni Nate comme Shane. »

Mitchie fronça les sourcils. « Comment Shane agit ? »

Caitlyn regarda le téléphone de Mitchie et elle suivit son regard.

_**Six nouveaux messages.**_

_Mitchie ?_

_Mitch ?_

_Tu es là ?_

_J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?_

_Je suis désolé si c'est le cas._

_Mitchie ?_

Mitchie secoua la tête...

_**Désolée Shane. Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal. J'étais en train de parler avec Cait et Sierra.**_

Elle envoya le message et releva la tête vers ses amies.

Caitlyn eut un sourire moqueur. « Ce gars t'aime un peu trop !. »

Mitchie leva les yeux au ciel. « Oh, arrête. Il est juste… » Elle essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire mais ne trouva aucune excuse au comportement de Shane.

- « Hé hé, c'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Mitchie lui lança un regard noir et ouvrit son téléphone lorsqu'elle le sentit vibrer.

_Oh ok. J'étais inquiet pendant une seconde._

_**Haha ! Je vais bien. Comment va ma pop star ?**_

_ROCK STAR, et ma chérie me manque._

_**Ohhh. Tu me manques aussi. J'aimerais entendre ta voix.**_

Pendant quelques minutes il n'y eu plus rien puis son téléphone vibra de nouveau.

_Monte le son. Ne pose pas de question. Fais-le._

Elle haussa un sourcil mais fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Elle monta le son, assez pour qu'elle puisse entendre, mais pas assez pour que les autres n'écoute. Caitlyn, et Sierra se rapprochèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Elle reçu un nouveau message, mais c'était un message vocal.

_« Hey Mitchie, tu voulais entendre ma voix, alors voilà. Désolé si je semble un peu fatigué mais je me suis réveillé moins d'une demi-heure plus tôt et… »_

_« Shane ! » La voix de Jason résonna. « A qui tu parles ? Oh, est ce que c'est Mitchie ? »_

_- « Jase ! » Essaya-t-il de protester. Il y eut un bruissement._

_- « Hé Mitchie !... Mitchie ?... MITCHIE ? Shane je crois qu'elle a raccroché. »_

_- « DONNE-MOI CA ! » Il y eu encore du bruissement. « Désolé Mitchie, Jason est un idiot. »_

_- « Hey ! Je ne suis pas un idiot ! »_

_- « Tu es un idiot. » La voix de Nate s'entendit._

_- « Je ne le suis pas ! »_

_- « Oui tu l'es ! »_

_- « Non ! »_

_- « Oui ! »_

_- « NON ! »_

_- « LES GARS ! LA FERME ! Mitchie ne veut pas vous écouter vous disputer. »_

_- « Désolé Mitchie. » Dirent-ils en même temps._

_Shane grogna. « Bienvenue dans un jour dans la vie des Connect Three. »_

_- « Ouille ! Hey Shane, Nate ma pincé ! »_

_- « Je ne t'aurais pas pincé si tu ne posais pas de questions stupides ! »_

_- « Je ne posais pas de questions stupides ! Je demandais… »_

_- « Bon, je vais y aller avant que ça empire et que tu sois traumatisée à vie. » Dit Shane, alors qu'on entendait toujours Nate et Jason se disputer en arrière plan. « Bye Mitch, à plus tard ! »_

Les trois filles pouffèrent pendant toute la durée du message, et éclatèrent de rire à la fin. La brunette ferma son téléphone en riant toujours, Sierra enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son bras, se tordant de rire. Caitlyn, elle se mordit sa lèvre essayant de ne pas exploser de rire.

- « Ca-Cait ! » Mitchie bégayait de rire. « Ton petit-ami est vraiment argumentatif. »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules en riant toujours. « Il est juste très sérieux, que veux-tu ? Ce n'est pas sa faute, si Jason est un idiot. »

- « Ohhhh, mais Jason est un idiot charmant ! » Répondit son amie en riant.

- « Oh, ne laisse pas Shane entendre ça. »

- « Jason est comme un frère pour moi. Mon copain le sait. »

- « Et tu dis de ton frère qu'il est charmant ? »

Mitchie haussa les épaules. « Si c'est Jason. »

Et elles éclatèrent de rire de nouveau.

- « Hey, envoyons-lui un message en retour. » Offrit Sierra.

- « Bonne idée. » Caitlyn et Mitchie.

Elle ouvrit son téléphone puis le dictaphone.

- « Ok, vous êtes prête ? C'est parti ! »

…

- « Les gars taisez-vous ! » Cria Shane. C'était déjà pas terrible qu'ils aient commencé à se disputer alors qu'il essayait de parler à Mitchie, mais là c'était pire. Et il était debout depuis même pas une heure.

- « C'est un idiot ! » Dit Nate en pointant Jason.

- « Hey, écoute, tu peux m'appeler idiot autant que tu veux, m'appeler stupide ou ce que tu veux, mais ne te moque pas des canards. » Il pointa un petit canard jeune sur son pyjama. « C'est la goutte d'eau ! »

- « Jason tu as vingt ans, tu devrais même pas avoir des canards sur tes pyjamas. »

- « J'aime les oiseaux ! Et ils sont confortables ! »

- « Et si les fans te voyaient ? »

- « Je m'en fiche. Je voudrais aller sur scène avec mon pyjama au canard. Parce que tout le monde aime les oiseaux. »

- « Ceux qui ont trois ans aiment les canards ! »

- « J'aime les canards et j'ai pas trois ans ! »

- « ça se discute… » Murmura Nate.

Avant que la dispute ne grossisse Shane, qui avait la tête entre les mains pendant toute leur dispute releva la tête et cria. « LES GARS ! »

Ils tournèrent leurs attentions vers lui à l'entente de son emportement.

- « La. Ferme. » Dit-il lentement, sa voix et son visage montrant bien qu'il ne plaisantait pas. « Je suis debout depuis même pas une heure et j'ai déjà mal à la tête. »

- « Mais… » Jason essaya de protester mais se tut en voyant le regard que Shane lui lança.

- « Je veux que vous vous taisiez tout les deux ! » Siffla-t-il. Il grogna et s'allongea sur le canapé. « On est supposé être en vacance, mais j'ai l'impression d'être de retour dans ce stupide bus » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

- « Ce n'est pas ma faute si Nate n'aime pas les canards. » Dit Jason calmement.

- « Jason ! » crièrent les deux autres. Le jeune homme grinça des dents.

- « Désolé, désolé… Il semblerait qu'on soit un tas de grincheux en pyjama aujourd'hui. »

A ce moment là le téléphone de Shane sonna et il l'attrapa. Son humeur s'améliora en voyant que c'était un message de Mitchie. Il ouvrit le message s'attendant à voir un message, mais à la place il entendit.

_**- « Salut les gars ! » Dirent-elles en riant.**_

_**- « Merci pour le message Shane. » Dit Mitchie. « Je suis contente d'avoir entendu ta voix. »**_

_**- « Ouais, et merci de nous avoir amusé, Nate et Jason. » Sierra pouffa. « Je n'avais pas autant rit depuis un bail. »**_

- « Ha ! » Jason cria triomphalement en pointant son doigt sur Nate. « Elle pense que je suis drôle ! »

Nate leva les yeux au ciel.

_**- « Hey Nate, soit gentil avec Jason, ok ? » Ajouta Caitlyn.**_

_**- « Ouais. » Dit Mitchie en riant. « Si vos fans savaient ce que vous lui dites, vous seriez haï par elles. »**_

- « Oui, vous êtes méchant ! » Jason tira la langue à Nate.

_**- « En effet, ce serait vraiment décevant **__**! » Ajouta Sierra.**_

_**- « Oh c'est bon les filles, on se calme. Ce n'est pas la faute de Nate s'il est un défi émotionnel**__**. » Dit Caitlyn en riant.**_

- « Merci Caity » Murmura Nate sarcastiquement, sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

_**- « Je te taquine Nate. »**_

_**- « Mais bien sûr ! »**_

_**- « Oui ! Et puis ce n'est pas moi qui pense que Jason est un idiot mignon. »**_

_**- « Cait ! »**_

_**- « De manière fraternelle. » Caitlyn expliqua. « Shane, ta copine est folle. » Murmura-t-elle dans le téléphone.**_

_**- « Ignore là Shane. Elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle. »**_

_**- « Je sais ! Tu as dit -» Le reste fut un murmure incompréhensible.**_

_**- « Bon… On ferait mieux d'y aller. Y a un prof qui nous fixe ainsi qu'une table des filles derrière nous. »**_

_**- « Bye les gars » Dirent-elles en pouffant.**_

Shane s'assit, l'air vraiment confus, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- « Que vient-il de se passer ? » Demanda-t-il finalement.

- « Je ne sais pas… » Répondit Nate, également confus. « Je crois… Que Mitchie trouve Jason charmant de manière fraternelle… Quoi que ça puisse dire ! »

- « Je crois que vos deux copines sont dingues. » Commenta Jason.

- « Tu n'as rien à dire Canard-man. »

- « Hey, c'est pas parce que ta copine pense que je suis charmant que tu dois être méchant. » Dit Jason de manière logique. « Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais aller prendre un bain. »

Il se leva de manière hautaine et quitta la pièce. Nate et Shane se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules.

- « Je ne veux même pas savoir. » Dit le chanteur en secouant la tête en pensant au fait que Mitchie le trouvait mignon de manière fraternelle.

- « Les filles sont bizarres. » Dit Nate en accord avec lui.

- « Tu l'as dit. »

- « NATE ! » Jason arriva en courant, une serviette de bain à l'effigie de canards autour de la taille, et un bonnet de bain sur la tête. Il tendit son bras vers lui, une éponge de bain bleu à la main. « Tu as pris Monsieur Quakers ! »

Nate soupira exaspéré. « Jason, que veux-tu que je fasse avec ton canard en caoutchouc ? »

- « Je ne sais pas ! Peut-être étais-tu jaloux qu'il soit à moi. »

Nate grogna. « Je n'ai pas ton canard Jason. Cherche-le encore. »

- « Je l'ai laissé près de la baignoire et il n'y est plus ! »

- « Alors pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ? Pourquoi ça ne serait pas Shane ? »

Jason lui jeta un coup d'œil mais le jeune homme leva les mains en signe d'innocence, en essayant de retenir son rire. Jason retourna son regard sur son ami et plissa les yeux. « Nate, tu sais que je ne peux pas prendre mon bain sans lui ! »

- « Je ne l'ai pas ! Cherche mieux ! »

- « Bien ! » Jason tourna la tête et quitta la pièce.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils entendirent.

- « Nate, il y est pas ! Je n'arrive pas à le trouver ! Oh et puis zut ! »

Le batteur se frappa le front alors que Shane ricanait doucement. La seconde suivante, ils entendirent Jason chanter quelque chose au sujet des canards et il ne tint plus. Il s'écroula de rire. Et Nate le suivit peu de temps après.

* * *

_Et voilà! C'est tout pour aujourd'hui! Semaine prochaine... un peu de Smitchie!_

_Bonne semaine à tous et à vendredi pour celles qui suivent "les fantômes du passé"_


	18. Chapter 17

_Hello tous le monde, désolé de poster si tard (il est 1h20 exactement) mais j'étais au ciné pour le dernier HP! Je me suis rendue compte que j'ai oublié de traduire les chansons, mais je poste quand même le chapitre, je ferais les modifications ultérieurement! Bonne lecture à tous et merci pour les review._

* * *

_Résumé : Mitchie apprend la grande nouvelle à ses amies. Shane et Elle sont enfin ensemble!  
_

_...  
_

Shane se tenait devant la porte d'entrée des Gellar, se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Les deniers jours il les avait passé avec son groupe. C'était la première fois qu'il avait du temps libre à passer avec Mitchie et elle lui manquait énormément. Il était parti chez elle la voir, et Connie lui avait dit qu'elle était chez la petite amie de Nate. En temps normal, il l'aurait simplement appelé plus tard, mais il avait vraiment envie de la voir, même pour quelques minutes. Donc il demanda à la chef traiteur de lui expliquer comment aller chez Caitlyn et y alla à pied.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une version plus vieille de Caitlyn. Et si Shane y croyait, il aurait pu croire que c'était elle qui venait de passer dans une machine à remonter le temps. La femme le dévisagea.

- « Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? »

- « Je voudrais voir Caitlyn et Mitchie. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda plus attentivement, avant de réaliser qui il était. « Oh, tu es l'ami de Nate n'est ce pas ? »

- « Oui, je suis Shane. »

Elle lui sourit amicalement et lui ouvrit la porte en grand pour le laisser entrer.

- « Je suis la mère de Caitlyn. Je suis ravie de te rencontrer enfin, j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

- « Oh… »

- « Nate parle au moins une fois de toi à chaque fois qu'il vient ici. »

Shane était intéressé. « Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? »

Elle rit.

- « Je sais pas pourquoi, mais apparemment ce garçon semble m'apprécier et me raconte tout. Au début c'était 'Shane est un crétin, je ne sais plus quoi faire'. Ensuite ça a été 'Shane est inhabituellement gentil'. Ensuite 'Shane est un idiot.' Et ma favorite, 'Shane agit comme un malade ivre d'amour.' »

- « Un malade ivre d'amour ? »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. « C'est récent. Il m'a raconté comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble Mitchie et toi après des mois à avoir été son soupirant. »

Il fixa le sol, cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de relever la tête et de regarder Madame Geller. « J'agis vraiment comme un malade ivre d'amour ? »

Elle rit. « Je suis pas la bonne personne à qui demander. » Elle montra le couloir. « Allez, je vais te conduire aux filles. »

Il la suivit dans le couloir, jusqu'à la porte. « C'est là, tu n'as qu'à entrer. »

- « Merci » Dit-il. Elle hocha la tête et repartit.

...

Il ouvrit la porte doucement et entendit de la musique.

_Who will I be  
Yes I believe  
I get to make the future what I want to be  
If I can make up any one and know the choice is up to me  
Who will I be  
__Whoa  
Who will I be  
__Who will I be_

Mitchie se tenait devant un microphone avec un casque sur les oreilles. Autour d'elle, il y avait d'autres équipements d'enregistrement et Caitlyn et son ordinateur. Shane applaudit en entrant dans la pièce, attirant leur attention. La chanteuse le regarda alarmée, puis légèrement embarrassée.

- « Shane, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

- « Je suis venu voir ma copine. » Dit-il en souriant.

La brunette lui rendit le sourire alors que leur amie s'éclaircissait la voix. Shane leva la tête vers elle et rit. « Oh, et toi aussi bien sur Caitlyn. »

Elle sourit satisfaite et lui fit un signe de la tête.

- « Vous travaillez sur quoi les filles ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant le mini studio d'enregistrement.

- « J'enregistre quelques unes des chansons de Mitchie et je vais en faire un cd. » Répondit la future productrice.

- « J'en veux une copie. » Dit-il sérieusement.

Mitchie pouffa et tendit la main. « Ça fera vingt Dollars s'il vous plait ! »

- « Vingt Dollars ? C'est abusé ! Mais pour toi ça le vaut complètement. »

- « Ah ! Merci Shane ! »

Elle alla jusqu'à lui et l'enlaça. Caitlyn leva les yeux au ciel amusée. « Vous avez fini ? Vous allez me rendre malade. »

Son amie lui tira la langue mais lâcha son copain. Elle retourna devant son micro.

- « Tu vas encore chanter ? » Demanda-t-il content.

Elle hocha la tête et Caitlyn lui dit.

- « Oui et si tu veux rester tais-toi. »

Le jeune homme fit la grimace mais s'installa sur une chaise près d'elle.

Caitlyn pressa quelques boutons sur son ordinateur et demanda à Mitchie si elle était prête. Une fois qu'elle eut son accord, elle pressa un bouton et une musique envahie la pièce.

_I've always been the kind of girl  
That hid my face  
So afraid to tell the world  
What I've got to say  
But I have this dream  
Right inside of me  
I'm gonna let it show, it's time  
To let you know  
To let you know_

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Shane reconnut les paroles immédiatement. C'était la chanson qu'elle lui avait chanté dans sa chambre ce jour-là, sauf que le rythme était plus rapide. Et il l'aimait. Beaucoup.

_Do you know what it's like  
To feel so in the dark  
To dream about a life  
Where you're the shining star  
Even though it seems  
Like it's too far away  
I have to believe in myself  
It's the only way_

_This is real, This is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

La jeune chanteuse finit la chanson les mains en l'air, les yeux fermés et un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

- « Génial ! » s'exclama Caitlyn. « Mitchie, c'est l'une de tes chansons que je préfère. »

La brunette sourit. « C'est aussi ma favorite. »

- « La mienne aussi. » Dit Shane. « Même si je n'ai entendu qu'une ou deux chansons, je l'adore ! »

Mitchie rit. « Je vais me chercher à boire, je reviens… »

Caitlyn hocha la tête et la regarda sortir de la pièce avant de retourner son regard vers l'ordinateur pour travailler la chanson qu'elle venait juste de chanter.

- « Hey Cait. » La voix de Shane s'éleva.

- « Hmm ? » Demanda-t-elle sans relever la tête de son travail.

Il mit les mains dans ses poches et marcha jusqu'à la rejoindre. « Est-ce que par hasard tu peux ajouter la music de 'Gotta Find You' sur ce morceau ? »

Elle releva la tête curieuse. « Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules innocemment. « Je me demande c'est tout. » Mais le sourire sur son visage disait tout autre chose. Elle voyait bien qu'il y avait plus, mais elle décida de faire ce qu'il lui demandait.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et fouilla dans ses musiques. « Ah ! Ha ! » Dit-elle en appuyant sur un bouton, et la musique de sa chanson résonna. Il sourit. « Parfait. Peux tu, par le plus grand des hasards mixer ça avec la chanson de Mitchie, mais après qu'elle est chantée son dernier "This Is me"? »

Caitlyn le regarda une nouvelle fois curieuse, et fit la manipulation. « Comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle en lançant le morceau, et à la fin de la chanson de Mitchie la mélodie de celle de Shane se fit entendre sans que ce soit étrange. Ça sonnait comme une seule chanson.

- « Caitlyn tu es géniale ! » S'exclama-t-il.

- « Ok » Dit-elle en riant. « Pas que je sois en désaccord avec toi, mais pourquoi m'as-tu fait faire ça ? »

- « Quand Mitchie reviendra, fait lui chanter 'This Is Me' encore une fois, mais avec la musique que tu viens de faire. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda, pleine de question.

- « Fais-moi confiance ! Tu vas adorer ! »

Il retourna à sa place juste avant que Mitchie n'entre dans la pièce.

- « Désolée j'ai été longue. » Dit-elle.

- « Non pas de problème. » Répondit Caitlyn. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Shane et il lui fit signe de se lancer. « Hey Mitch ? »

- « Ouais ? » Répondit-elle en replaçant ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

- « Après avoir réécouté 'This Is Me', je me suis rendu compte que j'ai un problème de son, , je crois que mon pc à bugé, tu peux la rechanter ? » Dit-elle en jetant de nouveau un œil vers Shane rapidement.

- « Bien sûr » Répondit-elle joyeuse.

Du coin de l'œil, Mitchie vit son copain sourire comme un idiot et elle se demanda ce qu'il se passait. « Ok, allons-y. » Caitlyn relança la musique et elle recommença la chanson. Pendant qu'elle chantait le second couplet, il se leva et prit un casque, et s'installa devant un micro. Caitlyn était réellement curieuse, elle se demandait ce qu'il allait faire. La brunette finit sa dernière note et grimaça en entendant la musique continuer. Elle ouvrit les yeux et fixa Caitlyn. Elle allait lui demander ce qu'il se passait quand la voix de Shane résonna.

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
I need to find you, I gotta find you  
You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me_

Mitchie tourna la tête et vit Shane dans un coin de la pièce, en train de chanter. Elle lui lança un regard surpris et il la pria des yeux de chanter avec lui.

_I need to find you, I gotta find you_

La jeune femme eut une soudaine inspiration et chanta ce qu'elle avait en tête. A sa grande surprise Shane chanta avec elle.

_This is real, this is me  
I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be, now  
Gonna let the light, shine on me  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

_You're the missing piece I need  
The song inside of me_

_this is me  
You're the voice I hear inside my head  
The reason that I'm singing  
Now I've found, who I am  
There's no way to hold it in  
No more hiding who I want to be  
This is me_

Ils finirent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs doigts entrelacés et souriant. Mitchie n'arrivait pas à le croire. Sa chanson préférée avait été amélioré ce qu'elle ne pensait même pas possible. Mais tu peux compter sur Shane Gray pour rendre plus incroyable, l'incroyable. Quand ils descendirent de leur petit nuage, ils regardèrent tout les deux Caitlyn qui les fixait choquée. « Wow. »

Mitchie se mordit la lèvre. « Quoi ? »

- « C'était le plus… » Elle chercha le mot juste pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. « Je n'arrive même pas à trouver le bon mot ! Vos voix vont parfaitement bien ensemble, c'est incroyable. C'est la chanson la plus fabuleuse que j'ai entendu, et encore moins enregistré. Et ce qui le rend encore plus incroyable c'est que c'était totalement improvisé. »

- « Fais nous le écouter » Dit Shane.

- « Avec plaisir. » Répondit-elle en lançant le morceau. Ils écoutèrent calmement la première partie de la chanson, où seule Mitchie chantait, et alors que la seconde partie approchait, Caitlyn sourit. Quand la voix de Shane se fit entendre, la brunette sourit instinctivement, et pas seulement au fait d'entendre son petit ami chanter, mais surtout parce que c'était la chanson qu'il lui avait écrit. ET quand leurs voix se mêlèrent, elle ouvrit grand les yeux alors que son sourire s'élargit. Caitlyn avait raison, ça donnait bien. Elle se tourna vers Shane et vit qu'il souriait lui aussi.

Il pensait la même chose, il avait entendu sa voix plusieurs fois, à la radio, à la télé, au studio, mais il aimait la manière dont elle se mariait avec celle de sa petite-amie.

- « Ok. » Commença Shane à la fin de la chanson. « J'ai DEFINITIVEMENT besoin d'une copie de ce cd. »

Caitlyn rit.

- « Je ne l'ai pas encore fait Shane, et elle n'a enregistré que deux de ses chansons. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Mitchie.

- « Et bien, qu'attendez-vous les filles ? »

- « Excusez moi, Monsieur Gray, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai débarqué soudainement. »

- « Ne mens pas Mitchie, tu sais que tu aimes m'avoir ici. » Dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- « Non, je n'ai aucune envie de passer du temps avec mon petit-copain. »Répondit-elle sarcastique.

Il passa un bras autour d'elle, et la tint près de lui, son dos contre son torse à lu. « Oh, maintenant on est sarcastique ? » Murmura-t-il dans son oreille.

Elle pouffa quand elle sentit son souffle la chatouiller. Elle sentit une chaleur et un sentiment de bien-être la traverser alors que son sourire s'agrandit. Elle fredonna sa réponse et se mordit la lèvre.

Caitlyn s'éclaircit la voix pour attirer l'attention du couple. Ils relevèrent la tête vers elle, et virent son sourire moqueur. « Si les deux tourtereaux ont fini… J'aimerai, au moins enregistrer quelques chansons de plus. »

- « Désolée. » Marmonna Mitchie en se sentant rougir. Elle s'éloigna de Shane qui bouda. Elle leva les yeux à ciel.

- « Oh, Remets-toi pop star, je suis juste là, donc va t'asseoir là bas comme un bon gentil petit chanteur. » Dit-elle en pointant une chaise dans le coin.

Il souffla en se laissant tomber sur la chaise et croisa les bras. Elle pouffa et remit ses écouteurs. Une fois que Caitlyn fut prête, elle enregistra la version acoustique de « This Is me », et « Shadow », puis son amie la joignit pour « Our Time Is Here. »

Mitchie ôta ses écouteurs et regarda Shane par-dessus son épaule. Il avait perdu son air boudeur, se contentant de sourire. Elle l'imita, elle savait que sa bouderie n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Elle reposa les écouteurs à leur place et alla vers lui. Il releva la tête et lui sourit. Elle s'assit sur ses genoux. Il fit un petit "wow" mais l'enlaça immédiatement.

- « Le CD devrait être prêt demain soir. » Dit Caitlyn, sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur. « Tu seras toujours là Shane ? »

- « Je pense. Je n'ai rien à faire demain, donc je serais probablement avec Mitchie, mais dans le cas contraire, donne-lui la copie et elle me la transmettra. »

- « Ok. »

- « Une fois que je vais avoir ce CD, Nate et Jason vont être fou de ta voix. » Dit-il en riant.

Mitchie le regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Comment ça? »

Il sourit. « Parce que je vais l'écouter TOUT le temps, le bus de la tournée va être empli de la voix de Mitchie Torres. »

Elle sourit alors que Caitlyn éclata de rire. Shane et elle se tournèrent vers cette dernière. « Qui a-t-il de si drôle ? »

- « Désolée. J'ai juste imaginé Shane dansant dans le bus sur "Who Will I Be". »

Shane rit. « Oh, c'est EXACTEMENT ce qui va se passer. Nate sera peut-être ennuyé, mais Jason dansera avec moi. »

Mitchie rit. « J'imagine très bien Jason faire ça. »

Soudainement il y eut un coup à la porte, et Madame Geller passa la tête. « Comment ça va ici ? »

- « Bien. » Répondit Caitlyn en souriant. « On a fini d'enregistrer. »

- « Vous devez avoir faim les filles. » Dit-elle. Puis elle regarda atour. « Où est Shane? »

- « Là! » Il leva la main de sa place, sous Mitchie.

Mitchie sourit. « Shane est ma chaise. »

Madame Geller rit. « Pourquoi ne délesterais-tu pas ce jeune homme de son devoir de chaise un moment pour venir manger ? »

« Bien sûr » Mitchie se leva et tendit la main à son copain. Il attrapa sa main et se leva. Ils enlacèrent leurs doigts et suivirent Caitlyn. Elle leur tint la porte afin qu'il passe devant et éteignit les lumières de la pièce avant de les suivre. Alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la cuisine, Shane prit la parole.

« Hey, Mitchie ? »

- « Ouais ? »

« - Est ce que j'agis comme un malade ivre d'amour? »

Les trois jeunes entendirent un rire de femme s'élever dans la cuisine.

* * *

Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! Bon week end à tous ceux qui ont un week-end prolongé et bon 14 juillet à tous! A la semaine prochaine!


	19. Chapter 18

_Dans le chapitre précédent... Mitchie a enregistré quelques chansons chez Caitlyn, dont un duo avec Shane. _

_Un grand merci à Miss T pour la correction et sa review qui m'a faite rire! Bonne lecture!  
_

_...  
_

- « Mitchie ! »

La jeune femme dévala les escaliers en entendant sa mère l'appeler, et la rejoignit dans le salon.

- « Oui, mam ? »

Connie arqua un sourcil, le sourire aux lèvres, une housse avec une robe à l'intérieure dans les mains. La brunette la regarda confuse.

- « Qu'est ce que c'est ? » Elle s'approcha et prit le cintre des mains de sa mère.

- « Regarde. » Connie lui montra la note qui était attachée à la housse.

La lycéenne plaça la robe sur son bras et attrapa le message.

_**Mitchie. J'espère que c'est la bonne taille ! Va l'essayer et envoie moi un message pour me confirmer qu'elle te va. Shane**_

Elle regarda sa mère curieuse, mais cette dernière haussa simplement les épaules en réponse. Elle mit la note dans sa poche et monta l'essayer. Pourquoi Shane la lui avait-il envoyé ? Elle entra dans sa chambre, ferma la porte et plaça le vêtement sur son lit. Elle ouvrit la housse et en sortit la tenue. C'était une robe simple, verte céladon_( T/N : Le céladon désigne à la fois un coloris et un type de céramique propre à la Chine… Merci Wikipédia !)_

Elle la souleva pour l'essayer et aperçut une enveloppe dessous, avec son nom écrit par la main de Shane. Mitchie décida de s'en occuper plus tard et essaya son cadeau. Elle se tint devant le miroir et étudia le reflet qu'il lui renvoyait. La robe lui allait parfaitement, et elle aimait la manière dont elle tombait. Mais elle se demanda quand même pourquoi Shane la lui avait offerte. Elle attrapa son téléphone sur son bureau et lui envoya un message, lui disant qu'elle était parfaite. Elle alla jusqu'à son lit et prit l'enveloppe, qu'elle ouvrit délicatement avant d'en sortir une lettre. Elle la déplia et trouva un coupon pour une journée SPA/Maquillage à l'intérieur.

_**Mitchie, j'espère que la robe est à ta taille. Tu dois te demander pourquoi une robe. C'est simple, nous n'avons pas encore eu la chance d'avoir un rendez-vous et je veux que notre premier rendez-vous soit si spécial que tu ne l'oublieras jamais. Alors, va au Spa, fais ce que les filles font, tes cheveux, ton maquillage et sois prête pour cinq heure. Ne t'inquiètes de rien, ta rock star a tout payé. Shane.**_

Elle sourit à la lettre. Un premier rendez-vous, ça ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Elle était trop excitée d'avoir Shane comme petit ami. Mais maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle voulait vraiment avoir rendez-vous avec lui. Elle ôta la robe qu'elle pendit dans son dressing, puis regarda l'heure : midi trente cinq. Elle avait un peu plus de quatre heures pour se préparer. Elle jeta un œil à sa chambre avant de rejoindre sa porte. Elle attrapa sa robe de chambre rose et la déplaça, laissant apparaître un poster de son petit-ami. Elle se sentit fière en regardant l'image de son copain souriant. Des milliers de filles avaient probablement le même poster dans leur chambre, et chaque jour elles devaient le fixer, rêvant d'avoir le vrai Shane, et Mitchie vivait leur rêve. Elle soupira heureuse en se tournant vers la robe qu'elle venait de ranger dans son dressing puis au coupon pour le spa. Elle sourit et courut rejoindre sa mère pour lui expliquer ce qu'il se passait.

…

Nate s'installa à la table de la cuisine dans leur maison. En entrant il vit Jason la tête dans le frigo, depuis deux bonnes minutes maintenant. Le batteur se pencha sur sa chaise pour parler à son ami.

- « Y a un problème ? Tu n'arrives pas à trouver quelque chose de bon ? » Demanda-t-il.

Il sursauta et se cogna la tête en sortant du frigo. Il se frotta doucement l'endroit qu'il venait de cogner. « Oh Nate, je ne t'ai pas entendu entrer. »

- « Apparemment. » Murmura Nate. « Qu'est ce que tu faisais dedans ? »

Jason haussa les épaules. « Manger… J'avais vraiment faim en me réveillant. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. » Il se tourna et fixa le frigo puis reporta son regard sur son ami un moment plus tard.

- « Nate ? »

- « Ouais ? »

Jason semblait soudainement nerveux. Il alla au frigo et attrapa un sac de pepperoni. « J'ai mangé le paquet « Ne pas manger » dans le frigidaire. Est-ce que je vais mourir ? »

Il le regarda, sans expression. Il avait mangé le paquet 'ne pas manger' ? Ne savait-il pas lire ? « Et bien, tout le monde doit mourir un jour. »

Jason ouvrit grand les yeux, l'air horrifié. « Tout le monde ? Oh mon dieu… Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Il jeta les pepperoni dans le frigo et claqua la porte avant de sortir de la pièce comme un fou, alors que Shane entrait.

Nate ferma les yeux et se frappa la tête contre la table. Le nouveau venu le regarda et se tourna vers le couloir où Jason était parti en criant. « C'est quoi son problème ? »

Le jeune homme releva la tête. « Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

Shane accepta cette réponse et s'installa près de Nate. Celui-ci le regarda et remarqua le sourire sur son visage. « Depuis quand tu es d'aussi bonne humeur à midi trente ? »

- « Depuis que j'ai rendez-vous avec Mitchie ce soir. » Répondit-il en souriant.

Nate sourit en s'asseyant. « Ah, le premier rendez-vous. Tu as prévu quoi ? »

- « Et bien, je lui ai acheté une robe que je lui ai envoyé. J'ai aussi prévu une journée gratuite au spa pour qu'elle puisse faire ce que les filles font, coiffure, maquillage… Je vais la chercher à cinq heures pour dîner. » Expliqua-t-il.

- « Tu vas l'emmener où ? »

Shane sourit et secoua la tête. « Je ne dirais pas un mot de plus. »

- « Oh, allez ! » Dit-il, l'air exaspéré. « Je ne le dirais à personne, je veux juste savoir si c'est assez romantique. »

- « Et je ne suis pas romantique? » Demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil. « D'après toi, je suis un malade ivre d'amour. »

Nate plissa les yeux.

- « Tu as parlé à Madame Gellar ? »

Shane sourit en réponse et son ami grogna.

- « Je ne dis pas que tu n'es pas romantique » Clarifia-t-il. « Je dis juste qu'un premier rendez-vous pour une fille doit être spécial et tu dois l'emmener quelque part dont elle se souviendra. »

Shane le regarda amusé. « Depuis quand tu es devenu un expert en premier rendez-vous ? »

Il fit les gros yeux. « C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu gâches ce que tu as de bien en étant stupide et en l'emmenant à 'Burger King' ou un truc dans le genre. »

- « Tu penses que je lui aurais envoyé une ROBE et donné libre accès au salon de beauté si je comptais l'emmener à BURGER KING ? » Demanda Shane abasourdi.

- « Heu non, tu n'es plus aussi bête. » Répondit Nate alors qu'il lui jetait un regard noir.

- « Je ne suis plus un crétin et pour ton information, je n'ai pas l'intention de l'emmener dans un endroit comme 'Burger King' ! Qui crois-tu que je sois ? Jase ? »

Nate secoua la tête. « Jason n'aurait pas emmené son rendez-vous à 'Burger King', mais plutôt à une convention sur les oiseaux ou un truc dans le genre. »

- « Et moi j'emmènerai MON rendez-vous à 'Burger King' ? »

Nate le regarda exaspéré. « Nous avons déjà discuté de ça, et je t'ai dit ce que j'en pensais. Non tu n'emmènerais pas ton rendez-vous à 'Burger King', je disais juste que tu pouvais être quelque peu… Pas imaginatif dans ce domaine. »

Shane plissa les yeux. « Ouais et bien sache que j'ai prévu quelque chose de génial qui va fortement impressionner Mitchie. » Il attrapa la pomme et sortit de la pièce.

- « Bon, je suppose que je dois appeler Burger King et leur dire de ne pas attendre une apparition de Shane Gray ce soir ? » Dit Nate, qui éclata de rire quand une pomme traversa la pièce en volant dans sa direction. Il la regarda s'écraser par terre « Tu vas nettoyer ça tu sais ? »

- « La ferme ! » Lui répondit-il et il éclata de rire de nouveau.

…

Mitchie était en chemin pour chez elle après ces quelques heures au centre de beauté. Il était près de quatre heures quinze, et son rendez-vous avec Shane était dans quarante cinq minutes. Elle ne pouvait pas être plus excitée.

Quand elle était redescendue de sa chambre, elle avait expliqué à sa mère pourquoi il lui avait acheté une robe et lui avait parlé du bon pour le centre de beauté. Connie avait tout de suite était ravie de l'emmener disant qu'elle « adorerait prendre part au premier rendez-vous de son bébé ! » Elle l'y avait donc emmené. La jeune fille y avait passé quatre heures. Elle s'était faite masser de la tête au pied, après quoi elle était passée du côté beauté où elle s'était faite coiffer puis maquiller. Elle n'était pas sûre de quoi faire avec ses cheveux, elle n'avait pas changé de coupe de cheveux depuis le collège, et la professionnelle lui avait suggéré de garder sa frange et de boucler le reste. Mitchie donna son accord et fut ravie du résultat. Elle adorait sa coiffure et elle espérait que Shane serait du même avis. Pour le maquillage avant partir elle avait pris une photo de la robe, afin de les accorder. La maquilleuse choisit un beau vert pour les paupières, un peu de mascara, une couleur claire pour le blush et un peu de gloss rose pour les lèvres. Lorsqu'elle ressortit pour rejoindre sa mère, Connie retint sa respiration. « Mitchie, tu es magnifique ! »

Celle-ci rougit, rendant ses joues encore plus rouges. « Merci maman. »

A présent elle était assise sur le siège passager de la voiture, sautillant d'excitation. Elle sourit en regardant par la fenêtre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait un rendez-vous avec son copain ce soir. Juste Shane et elle, seuls, ça sera sûrement romantique, sans interruption de Nate, Jason ou ses parents. A cette pensée, son sourire s'élargit. Connie se moqua de sa fille. « Si tu souris plus, tu risques de rester coincée ! »

Mitchie se tourna vers sa mère en riant. « C'est pas de ma faute Mam ! Je suis trop excitée. Je n'ai jamais été aussi excitée de toute ma vie, même pas pour Camp Rock. »

- « Et bien, ne t'excites pas trop ma puce, autrement tu seras fatiguée plus tard » lui répondit-elle en souriant.

La brunette hocha la tête. « Ok » avant de retourner son attention vers la fenêtre. Dès qu'elle arriva, elle courut dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. Heureusement pour elle, elle avait une paire de chaussure qui irait parfaitement avec sa robe. Sa mère entra quelques secondes après qu'elle soit vêtue et l'aida à réarranger ses cheveux.

A quatre heures quarante cinq, Mitchie était prête, elle descendit et s'installa dans le salon pour les quinze minutes restantes. Sa mère insista pour prendre des photos et sortit son appareil, même si sa fille avait beau lui répéter que ce n'était qu'un premier rendez-vous, pas le bal de promo. Mais Connie dit qu'elle s'en fichait et prit plein de photos.

…

La limousine s'arrêta devant chez les Torres et Shane regarda la maison par la vitre. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire. Il était pressé de voir Mitchie dans sa robe. Il ouvrit la porte de la limousine et sortit. Il portait un jean noir, une chemise à longue manche de la même couleur et des baskets blanche. Il prit une profonde inspiration et ferma la porte de la voiture, et rejoignit la porte d'entrée à laquelle il frappa. Quelques secondes plus tard, Connie lui ouvrit et lui sourit. Il lui sourit en retour et la salua.

- « Bonsoir Madame Torres. »

- « Shane, tu me connais assez maintenant, appelle-moi Connie s'il te plait. » Elle recula pour le laisser entrer. « Tu es très beau Shane. »

- « Merci madame… Heu… Connie. Où est Mitchie ? »

Elle sourit alors qu'elle entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge derrière lui. Il se tourna et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Sa petite-copine se tenait dans le couloir, menant au salon, et lui souriant timidement.

- « Wow ! » Murmura-t-il et elle rougit. Elle était à couper le souffle dans cette robe verte et il adorait la manière dont ses cheveux étaient coiffés. Et dire qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle puisse être encore plus belle que ce qu'elle était tous les jours… « Wow » murmura-t-il encore et elle se mordilla la lèvre, timidement. « Mitch, tu es superbe. » Réussit-il à dire finalement, après avoir retrouvé sa voix.

Elle rougit encore. « Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus pop star. »

Il sourit, et lui tendit la main. Pour une fois, il ne la corrigea pas pour l'avoir appelé 'pop star' au lieu de 'rock star'. Il était trop captivé par elle pour le remarquer ou en tenir compte. Elle plaça sa main dans la sienne, et il l'attira gentiment vers lui. Une fois qu'elle fut assez près, il l'enlaça et plaça ses mains autour de sa taille alors qu'elle passait ses mains autour de son cou. Ils restèrent ainsi, front contre front, se souriant doucement.

- « Photos ! » Cria Connie.

La brunette grogna et s'éloigna de Shane, tournant son regard vers sa mère. « Maaaaaam ! »

- « Quoi ? » dit-elle innocemment. « C'est un moment dont vous allez vouloir vous souvenir pour le reste de vos vies, donc il faut des photos. Maintenant rapprochez-vous tous les deux. » Dit-elle en faisant un geste de la main vers eux.

Mitchie se tourna vers son copain, un air désolé sur le visage. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et la rapprocha de lui. Elle fit de même et ils sourirent tout deux à Connie qui prit plusieurs photos.

« Ok, j'ai fini, vous pouvez y aller maintenant. » Annonça-t-elle et Mitchie fit les gros yeux, sans cesser de sourire. Elle prit la main de son copain dans la sienne et l'entraîna dehors. Ils firent des signes de la main pour dire au revoir à Connie une dernière fois et Shane ouvrit la porte de la limousine pour sa petite-amie. Elle lui sourit, le remerciant doucement et entra dans la voiture, alors qu'il la suivait rapidement. Une fois tout les deux en sécurité à l'intérieur du véhicule, celui-ci démarra et prit la route. Mitchie soupira et s'adossa contre le siège.

- « Je suis désolée pour ma mère, elle peut être dingue parfois. »

Shane sourit et secoua la tête. « Non, ça va. Vraiment, ma mère aurait sûrement fait la même chose. »

Elle sourit et secoua la tête.

- « En parlant de ma mère, elle aimerait vraiment te rencontrer. » Dit-il. « Je lui parle pratiquement tous les jours et tu viens toujours dans la conversation. Elle n'arrête pas de me crier dessus pour que je te ramène à la maison. »

- « Où vit-elle ? » Demanda la jeune femme en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Connecticut. Ce n'est pas très loin d'ici quelques heures de route, et si on veut on peut prendre le jet des Connect Three. »

Mitchie ouvrit grand les yeux. « Vous avez un jet ? »

Il sourit et hocha la tête. « Ouais, on l'utilise quand on doit traverser l'océan. »

- « Il est bien ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il rit. « C'est un Jet privé. A ton avis ? »

- « Ah oui, c'est vrai. »

Il éclata de rire. « Idiote ! »

Elle lui tira la langue et ils rirent tous les deux. Elle soupira de contentement et posa sa tête contre son épaule, faisant attention de ne pas se décoiffer.

- « Alors tu m'emmènes où Monsieur Gray ? »

- « Je ne dirais rien Mademoiselle Torres » répondit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

- « Ooh, une surprise. » Elle lia son bras au sien et le regarda. « J'adore les surprises. »

- « Bien… Parce que tu vas adorer celle là. »

Le reste du trajet, le couple resta assis tranquillement, appréciant la présence de l'autre.

…

L'endroit où Shane l'emmenait était à quelques kilomètres de chez elle, et il leur fallu quinze minutes pour y arriver. Mitchie regarda par la fenêtre alors que la limousine prenait un chemin de terre. Il n'y avait aucun restaurant, aucun immeuble, juste une grande étendu avec quelques arbres ici et là. « Shane où va-t-on ? »

- « Tu verras. » Fut sa seule réponse.

Elle le regarda confuse, et reporta son regard sur le paysage. La limousine continua un moment sur une route sinueuse avant de grimper une colline. Elle s'arrêta près d'une autre limousine.

Elle se tourna vers Shane et arqua un sourcil. « Nous avons besoin d'une autre limousine pour aller où nous devons dîner ? »

Shane secoua la tête. « Non, nous y sommes. » A son air confus, il rit et sortit de la voiture. Il alla ouvrit sa porte et l'aida à sortir. Il prit sa main et l'entraîna, sans la lâcher vers l'autre voiture.

- « Ça, » dit-il en la montrant du doigt, « n'est pas une limousine ordinaire, c'est ce que nous, les célébrités nous appelons une « Date Limo » la limousine à rendez-vous. »

- « Une Date Limo ? »

- « Oui, c'est une sorte de secret parmi les stars, chanteurs, acteurs, modèles, milliardaires. On peut louer cette limousine, la garer où l'on veut, pour le temps qu'on veut. Les fenêtres de cette limousine sont sombres à l'extérieur, comme une limousine ordinaire, mais à l'intérieur tu peux voir aussi clair que dans du crystal. Ce qui est parfait pour voir les paparazzis, les journalistes et dans notre cas… » Il pointa l'horizon. « Le coucher de soleil. »

Mitchie suivit son doigt et regarda l'horizon où le soleil commençait tout juste à décliner. Elle sourit ravie. Elle n'arrivait pas y croire. Son rendez-vous allait être parfait.

- « On y va ? »

Elle hocha la tête et il ouvrit la porte. Elle jeta un œil dedans et hoqueta de surprise. L'intérieur était peu éclairé, des pétales de roses jonchés le sol. Au centre il y avait une table pour deux, avec des chandelles au centre. Elle grimpa à l'intérieur et prit un siège, rapidement suivis par Shane. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et jeta un œil à son assiette. Elle haussa un sourcil, vraiment confuse, et regarda Shane. « Burger King ? »

Il perdit son sourire te regarda sa propre assiette. Il plissa les yeux et prit l'hamburger encore emballé dans sa main. « Je vais le tuer. »

- « Qui ? »

- « Nate. » grogna-t-il. « Ce mec à un drôle de sens de l'humour » ajouta-t-il avant de soupirer.

Il l'attrapa dans son assiette et le plaça dans le sac que Nate avait laissé en vue, dans un coin de la limousine. Il retourna son regard vers elle. « Ce n'est pas notre dîner. C'est juste l'idée de Nate d'une blague. »

Mitchie sourit. « Relax Shane, c'est bon. Mais on a bien quelque chose à manger, n'est ce pas ? »

Shane tourna la tête et vit les deux cloches qu'il avait préparé dans un coin, et il hocha la tête, puis se leva pour les prendre. Il les plaça un eux. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua la boite enrubanné près de son assiette. Elle l'attrapa et regarda Shane curieusement. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Il lui sourit. « Ouvre-le. »

Elle détacha le ruban et ouvrit la boite. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise et couvrit sa bouche de sa main. A l'intérieur de la boite il y avait un médaillon en forme de cœur avec les lettres "SG & MT » inscrites sur la face avant dans une belle police ronde. Elle ouvrit le médaillon, à l'intérieur il y avait une photo d'eux deux souriant à la caméra et de l'autre côté il y avait une photo de Shane tout seul, arborant ce sourire qu'elle adorait et qu'il n'avait que quand elle était autour de lui.

- « Shane. »

Il sourit et attrapa sa main par-dessus la table. « Joyeuse semaine d'anniversaire. »

Elle hoqueta. « Ça fait déjà une semaine ? Oh mon Dieu… Je ne t'ai rien pris ! »

Il remarqua la panique sur son visage et rit. « Mitchie calme-toi. Ce n'est rien. Je sais qu'une fois que je retournerais en tournée on se verra moins et je voulais te donner quelque chose que tu pourras garder près de ton cœur pour penser à moi. Et puis, tu es ici avec moi ce soir, c'est la plus belle chose que tu pouvais me donner. »

Ses deux amis l'auraient sûrement vannés pour avoir dit ça. Il pouvait pratiquement entendre le rire de Nate et sa voix le traiter de guimauve. Mais Mitchie se contenta de lui sourire.

- « Merci. Je l'adore. » Elle le passa autour du cou et garda le cœur dans sa main un moment avant de le laisser reposer contre sa poitrine.

- « De rien. » Répondit-il. « Maintenant, est ce que tu as faim ? »

Elle hocha la tête « Je meurs de faim ! J'étais tellement excitée que ça m'a ouvert l'appétit. »

Shane sourit. « Bien, je pense que tu vas aimer. »

Il attrapa le couvercle du plat et l'ôta. Elle regarda le plat les yeux grand ouvert. Shane adopta un faux accent français et dit. « Votre repas ce soir est un filet mignon accompagné de légumes et de riz. »

Elle pouffa à sa voix et dit avec le même accent. « Merci monsieur. »

Il rit et se réinstalla à sa place, ôtant également le couvercle de son plat pour montrer le même plat.

Durant le dîner, ils discutèrent légèrement pendant un moment avant de contempler sans bruit le coucher de soleil. Le ciel devenait rouge orangé, et Mitchie se sentit relaxée, en paix et de bonne humeur. Après avoir fini de manger, ils poussèrent la table et se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Shane passa un bras autour d'elle et elle posa sa tête contre son torse. Ils regardèrent tous deux les étoiles, discutant tranquillement. Après une heure et demie, il était près de huit heures et Mitchie suggéra de rentrer. Bien qu'elle ne voulait pas que la soirée se termine, elle savait que ses parents allaient s'inquiéter si elle restait dehors trop tard. Shane, étant un gentleman, accepta de la reconduire à la maison. Il l'aida à sortir de la limousine pour retourner dans l'autre. Il lui tint la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur à sa suite.

…

Tout le trajet jusqu'à chez elle se fit dans le silence. Ils restèrent blottis dans les bras de l'autre. Mitchie avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage alors qu'elle jouait avec le cœur autour de son cou. Elle bâilla doucement.

- « Fatiguée ? » demanda Shane.

- « Hmm » Elle releva la tête et le vit sourire. « Un peu, tout cette excitation m'a achevé je crois. »

- « Ferme les yeux. » Murmura-t-il en pressant ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas dormir, murmura-t-elle, parce que ça voudrait dire que la journée est finie, et je ne veux pas qu'elle se termine. » Elle ne voulait pas dormir, mais ses yeux se fermaient tout seul. Shane était vraiment chaud et confortable et elle n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux ouverts, écoutant son cœur battre. Mais elle ne s'endormit pas, se contentant de rester là alors qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux. A son grand déplaisir, ils arrivèrent rapidement devant chez elle et la limousine s'arrêta dans l'allée.

- « Mitchie, tu es arrivée. » Murmura Shane dans ses cheveux. Elle cligna des yeux avant de les ouvrir et de voir le voisinage familier. Elle soupira. « Je veux pas que ça se termine. » Répéta-t-elle en le regardant. Il lui sourit et caressa sa main de son pouce. Il sortit de la limousine, et lui offrit la main galamment. Elle l'a pris ravie, et il ferma la porte derrière elle. Il l'a raccompagna jusqu'à la porte sans la lâcher.

Elle soupira encore en arrivant devant sa porte. Elle délaissa la main de son copain et se tourna vers lui.

- « J'ai passé une merveilleuse soirée Shane. »

- « Et moi donc. » Répondit-il. « Une des meilleures nuit de ma vie jusqu'ici. »

- « Merci de m'avoir trouvé une robe à la bonne taille, et de m'avoir envoyé au centre de beauté et d'avoir loué cette limousine, d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un qui nous a cuisiné ce merveilleux repas et merci pour le collier. Et aussi pour m'avoir permis d'avoir le plus beau premier rendez-vous de ma vie. »

Il lui sourit. « N'importe quoi pour toi Mitch. »

Elle lui sourit en retour, et mordilla sa lèvre, sans le quitter du regard. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il l'embrasse, c'était le bon moment le timing était parfait, et ce serait la fin parfaite d'un parfait premier rendez-vous. Mais Shane n'avait pas l'air sur le point de faire quoi que ce soit, il se tenait juste là, à lui sourire, et elle était BIEN trop timide pour faire le premier pas.

- « Et bien, je crois qu'il est temps de se dire bonne nuit. » Dit-elle, essayant de cacher sa déception.

- « Bonne nuit. » Répondit-il et elle se tourna pour ouvrir la porte.

Elle sentit Shane lui attraper la main et la tourner vers lui. Elle le regarda dans l'attente, mais avant qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte les lèvres du jeune homme étaient sur les siennes. Elle fut tout d'abord un peu surprise par son action soudaine, mais elle se remit rapidement et répondit. Le baiser fut court et doux, mais il était parfait. Elle se recula un peu pour le regarder et vit un énorme sourire sur ses lèvres et ses yeux qui brillaient. Elle était sûre qu'elle avait la même expression sur le visage. Elle allait se tourner et rentrer quand Shane se pencha de nouveau vers elle. Cette fois-ci, le baiser dura un peu plus longtemps et elle sentit son corps s'enflammer. Elle se dandina une fois qu'il fut fini et s'appuya contre la porte, souriant comme une idiote. « Je devrais rentrer » murmura-t-elle, mordant sa lèvre doucement.

Le même sourire était sur le visage de Shane, il hocha la tête « tu devrais. »

Elle pouffa et ouvrit la porte. Elle fit un pas à l'intérieur, s'arrêta, et se tourna vers lui pour déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres, « Bye ! » Avant d'entrer et de refermer la porte derrière elle.

Shane sourit heureux, et plaça son doigt sur ses lèvres, où il pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Mitchie. Il rit joyeux et retourna à la limousine.

* * *

Et voilà ! Enfin le premier baiser ! Je sais il était temps! :)

Vous en pensez quoi ? Vous pensez qu'il va se passer quoi dans le prochain ?... Sachant qu'on a le retour de cette peste de Gina… Et qu'elle va faire fort... Très fort...

A la semaine prochaine!


	20. Chapter 19

_Hello! Je suis désolée pour le retard. _

_Un grand merci à **Char2lene, Aurore Scott et EFGH** (- D'où tu sors tes pseudos? lol Heureusement que je sais que c'est toi!- Oui enfin! Lol! Ta review m'a faite pleurer de rire! T dingue Miss! J'ai adoré le nom d'un scrogneugneu :p Et non tu ne découpes pas Nate en morceau ni ne le passe au hachoir pour sa blague! Shane va se venger d'une manière bien plus fine! Comme tu pourras le lire now!) pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent : Shane et Mitchie ont eu leur premier rendez-vous et leur premier bisou._

_...  
_

Nate cligna des yeux lentement, se réveillant doucement dans une pièce sombre. Sa chambre l'était toujours, il y était habitué, mais il n'était pas accoutumé à la sensation de ne pas être seul dans la pièce. Il se tourna vers sa lampe de chevet qu'il alluma. Une fois que la lumière envahit la pièce, il sauta hors de ses couvertures et se colla contre sa tête de lit. Il regarda, ahuri, la boite multi-couleur près de son réveil. Il posa la main sur son lit pour s'éloigner de la boite lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent un autre objet de forme carrée. Il tourna la tête lentement pour regarder ce que c'était et laissa échapper un petit cri de frayeur en levant les mains en l'air. A cet instant, il observa sa chambre, et écarquilla les yeux en voyant que pratiquement toute la pièce était remplie de ces boites colorées. La moitié d'entre elles étaient ouvertes et un clown à ressort en pendait. Le jeune homme gémit doucement et rampa au pied de son lit pour échapper à celui de son lit et de son chevet. Il sentit un courant d'air frais sur son torse, et regarda sa commode. Il y en avait partout. Il déglutit et posa lentement son pied sur le tapis moelleux de la chambre. Il prit une grande inspiration, et souffla. Il recommença plusieurs fois, en avançant entre le dédale de boites qui jonchaient le sol et serra les mâchoires lorsqu'il en effleura une avec sa jambe. Il ne desserra pas les dents alors qu'il faisait soigneusement son chemin vers la porte, mais ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreurs en voyant celle qui bloquait la sortie. Il réalisa que sa seule option était de la déplacer. Il prit donc une profonde inspiration et se pencha pour l'attraper, mais en le faisant son doigt toucha accidentellement le bouton sur le côté et le couvercle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un vieux lapin, aux oreilles coupées. Nate jeta la boite au loin et se sauva dans le couloir. Il entendait un bourdonnement à ses oreilles, à peine conscient du fait qu'il hurlait toujours, de plus en plus aigu jusqu'à atteindre des notes encore jamais atteinte par un être humain. Il courut sans but précis et se retrouva dans la cuisine. Sans réfléchir, il sauta sur le comptoir et serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine en respirant profondément. Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit un autre son. Le rire hystérique de Shane. Le jeune batteur leva la tête et vit son ami écrouler de rire par terre alors que Jason était assis sur une chaise, un air confus sur le visage. Il déglutit et regarda son ami qui était toujours au sol en train de rire d'un œil mauvais.

-« M… Mec ! » Shane riait en le montrant du doigt. « Tu aurais du voir ta tête ! » Il s'assit et essaya d'imiter son air, mais s'écroula de rire avant d'y parvenir.

Jason éclata de rire également, avant de s'arrêter en voyant son regard.

Nate, dont les battements de cœur étaient redevenu normaux, sauta du comptoir passa devant Shane sans rien dire, et sortit de la pièce.

-« Ne joues pas avec moi Nate ! » Cria-t-il, sans cesser de rire. « Parce que je te rendrais la monnaie de ta pièce dix fois plus forte ! »

* * *

Mitchie se tenait devant son casier, jouant avec son médaillon autour de son cou. Il s'était passé trois jours depuis leur premier rendez-vous et elle ne l'avait jamais ôté. Elle sourit et le cacha sous son pull, pour éviter les regards curieux.

Elle plaça quelques livres dans son casier et sourit à la photo de Shane qui était à l'intérieur, prit ses affaires pour ses premiers cours et ferma la porte. Elle sursauta en voyant Caitlyn devant.

-« Cait ! » Elle plaça une main sur son cœur. « Ne me fais pas peur comme ça. »

La jeune femme s'excusa rapidement avant de poursuivre. « Ton petit-ami est un crétin ! »

Mitchie sourit et fit les gros yeux. « Qu'a-t-il fait cette fois ? » Demanda-t-elle amusée.

-« Et bien, comme tu le sais, Nate l'a taquiné en plaçant du 'Burger King' dans la limo la dernière fois. » Commença à expliquer Caitlyn, alors que Mitchie hochait la tête à cette information, en attendant la suite. « Et bien, Nate vient juste de m'appeler et devine ce que Shane a fait ? »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Il s'est vengé ! Il a acheté environ vingt-cinq diables en boite et les a placés dans la chambre de mon copain pendant qu'il dormait. » En voyant l'air curieux de son amie, Caitlyn expliqua « Il a une peur irrationnelle de ces trucs. Mais ce n'est pas le pire, Shane a été chez la grand-mère de Nate et a ramené le vieux diable en boite qu'elle possède. Il l'a placé de manière à ce qu'au moindre mouvement il s'ouvre, et il l'a déposé devant la porte de Nate, où il n'avait d'autre choix que de la déplacer. Et quand il l'a bougé elle s'est ouverte ce qui a fait une peur bleue à Nate qui a couru dans la cuisine et a trouvé Shane en train de pleurer de rire sur le sol et – Arrête de rire ! »

Mitchie se couvrit la bouche, essayant de réprimer son rire. « Désolée ! » Dit-elle la main couvrant toujours ses lèvres.

Caitlyn fit les gros yeux. « Tu ne l'es pas. »

Mitchie ôta sa main et mordilla sa lèvre pour ne pas rire, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment. « C'est drôle Cait ! Un peu cruel mais drôle ! »

-« Nate était vraiment en colère. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu si énervé. Et il refuse de parler à Shane. »

-« Shane s'amusait un peu. » Dit Mitchie essayant de défendre son petit ami. « J'avoue que c'était un peu abusé, mais tu le connais. »

-« S'amuser un peu c'est ce que Nate a fait à Shane. Ce que Shane lui a fait était méchant. Shane connaît sa peur des diables en boite et il l'a utilisé contre lui. » Caitlyn essayait aussi de défendre l'honneur de son petit-ami.

-« Peut être qu'à un autre moment ça aurait été drôle mais c'était mon premier rendez-vous. Nate n'avait pas le droit de s'en mêler. Tout se passait bien, tout était parfait et j'ai vu l'hamburger. J'ai honnêtement pensé que Shane était assez bête pour commander chez 'Burger King'. »

Caitlyn soupira et regarda le sol. Les deux filles restèrent un instant silencieuses, puis elle se regardèrent. « On est vraiment en train de se disputer pour ça ? »

Mitchie haussa les épaules.

-« Allez. C'est stupide. Ce sont Shane et Nate qui ont un problème, pas nous. »

La brunette sourit et hocha la tête. « Tu as raison. C'est des grands garçons. Ils peuvent s'occuper de leurs problèmes tous seuls. Ils n'ont pas besoin que leurs petites-amies se battent à leur place. »

Caitlyn montra son accord d'un signe de tête avant d'éclater de rire, rapidement suivie de Mitchie.

-« On ferait mieux d'aller en cours. » finit-elle par dire.

-« En effet. On se voit en gym ! » Répondit son amie.

-« A plus tard. » Cria Caitlyn en lui faisant signe de la main alors qu'elle partait vers son premier cours.

...

Mitchie entra dans le vestiaire des filles et se dirigea rapidement vers son casier. Aujourd'hui, le cours de gym était de la danse, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était à l'école elle était ravie d'aller en sport. Elle plaça son sac sur le banc devant son casier et ouvrit ce dernier. Elle attrapa son pantalon gris, un tee-shirt noir, et commença à se changer quand elle sentit le métal froid de son collier. Elle attrapa le cœur dans sa main et sourit en le regardant. Comme elle ne voulait pas risquer de le perdre ou de le casser pendant le cours, elle l'ôta. Mitchie sentit quelqu'un lui ôter des mains et se tourna vivement pour avoir la désagréable surprise de trouver Gina devant elle, son collier à la main.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda Mitchie rapidement, énervée que quelqu'un comme elle tienne son collier dans sa main.

Gina l'ignora et le tint devant elle. Mitchie essaya de l'attraper, mais son ennemie recula.

-« Et ben, n'est-ce pas un beau collier ? » Remarqua-t-elle. Elle fit glisser son ongle manucuré sur le métal et Mitchie plissa les yeux. « SG & MT ? » Questionna-t-elle en lisant les lettres sur le cœur.

-« Rends-le-moi ! » Siffla Mitchie.

Gina l'ignora une nouvelle fois et tourna le pendentif jusqu'à trouver l'ouverture. Elle l'ouvrit et son sourire se transforma en froncement de sourcil lorsqu'elle vit les photos. Elle ouvrit grand les yeux choquée pendant une seconde, puis sourit moqueuse. « Vraiment Torres ? » Tu es A CE POINT pathétique ? » Ricana-t-elle.

La brunette serra les poings. Elle sentit soudain une présence à ses côtés et vit Caitlyn du coin de l'œil à ses cotés.

-« Tu crois faire quoi-là ? » Demanda la nouvelle arrivée.

-« Es-tu si prise dans ton rêve ridicule que tu as retouché une photo de Shane et toi ensemble ? » Demanda Gina en regardant Mitchie, sans faire attention à la présence de Caitlyn.

-« Je… » Commença-t-elle, mais elle fut coupée par la jeune moqueuse.

-« Et tu me dis que je cours après quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais. Laisse-moi te dire un truc _Mitchie, _Shane viendrait vers moi, avant même d'envisager de te regarder. »

Elle déglutit mais resta silencieuse. Toutefois son amie n'était pas aussi calme.

-« Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles ! » Caitlyn jeta un regard noir à Gina.

-« Ecoute, je ne sais même pas qui tu es toi, mais tu dois être une perdante pour rester avec une intello comme Torres. » Dit-elle après avoir tourné son attention vers elle.

-« Je me suis déjà présentée et tu ne mérites pas que je gaspille mon souffle pour toi une nouvelle fois. »

Gina leva les yeux au ciel. « Comme si je voulais connaître ton nom de toute façon. »

-« Ecoute… » Commença Caitlyn, mais elle fut coupée par Gina.

-« Je ne te parle pas à toi ! » Elle se tourna vers Mitchie. « Je ne sais pas à quel jeu tu es en train de jouer Torres, mais ça ne va pas marcher ! Personne ne va croire qu'une fille comme toi, une inconnue, peut être avec Shane Gray. Peut-être que tu essayes de t'en convaincre mais je pense que c'est une cause perdue. Je veux dire, Seigneur, tu es loin d'être aussi belle que moi, ou talentueuse, ou intelligente. Il n'y a aucune raison pour que Shane t'aime. »

Gina referma brusquement le cœur et tendit le collier devant Mitchie pour qu'elle l'attrape, mais elle resta là, sans bouger. Caitlyn le prit à sa place.

-« Tu sais, je me moque de ce que tu fais, continue donc de porter ce stupide collier que ton père a sûrement du faire pour t'empêcher de pleurer tout les soirs sur combien tu aimes Shane Gray, mais sache une chose Torres qu'importe combien tu essaieras, tu ne seras jamais assez bien pour lui ! »

Gina repoussa ses cheveux derrière ses épaules et se tourna vers son casier. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Caitlyn se tourna vers Mitchie.

-« Ça va ? »

Elle releva la tête vers son amie et hocha lentement la tête. Caitlyn remarqua l'air perdue de son amie et attrapa son bras.

-« Mitchie tu ne crois rien de ce qu'elle a dit n'est ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle sérieusement.

La brunette secoua la tête.

-« Bien parce que c'est un tissu de conneries ! »

Caitlyn plaça le collier dans le sac de son amie pour ne pas le perdre, et le rangea dans le casier en voyant que la brunette ne réagissait pas.

-« Allez Mitch, tu dois finir de te changer. » Caitlyn lui envoya son tee-shirt et Mitchie sortit finalement de sa transe. Elle s'habilla rapidement et verrouilla son casier. Elle mit ses baskets et sortit des vestiaires, Caitlyn sur ses talons.

Pendant tout le cours, elle fut distraite, elle suivit tous les pas de danses que le professeur leur montrait, mais ne fit aucun effort. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête ce que Gina avait dit. Quelque part au fond d'elle, elle savait que son amie avait raison, que ce n'était que des conneries, mais l'était-ce vraiment ? Une fois que le cours fut terminé, elle retourna dans les vestiaires et se changea rapidement. Elle replaça son collier autour de son cou et sortit sans dire un mot alors que Caitlyn la regarda faire inquiète. Est-ce qu'elle croyait vraiment ce que leur ennemie avait dit ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule en entendant pouffer de rire. Elle plissa les yeux en voyant Gina et ses amies rirent en fixant la porte par laquelle Mitchie venait de sortir. Elle porta son regard sur Caitlyn et ricana. La future productrice lui répondit par un regard noir avant de souffler et de sortir du vestiaire à son tour.

...

La brunette ne parla à personne du reste de la journée. Quand elle passait devant Caitlyn dans le couloir et que cette dernière la saluait elle continuait de marcher, sans rien dire. Et Sierra n'était pas en cours aujourd'hui car elle était malade. Les derniers cours de la journée passèrent lentement et quand la dernière sonnerie retentit Mitchie n'avait qu'une envie, rentrer chez elle. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle avait promis à son professeur, et à elle-même, qu'elle resterait pour du tutorat. Heureusement Caitlyn était rentrée chez elle, elle n'avait donc pas à se faire du souci de devoir lui parler pendant ou après le soutien. Arrivée dans la salle, son professeur l'occupa avec du travail ce qui lui permit de ne pas penser à tout ce que Gina lui avait dit. Mais à l'instant où elle sortit de la salle, toutes ses pensées revinrent. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches et marcha tranquillement dans le couloir. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se disait que son ennemie avait raison. Que pouvait-elle apporter à Shane ? Que pouvait-elle lui offrir ? Il était riche, beau, talentueux et il était…. Tout. Et elle n'avait rien. Son père possédait un magasin d'outillage, et sa mère son propre service de traiteur. Ils n'avaient pas une grande maison et elle n'avait pas de beaux vêtements. Elle n'avait pas de beaux cheveux, ni une belle voix. Elle poussa la porte et sortit. Peu de monde attendait dehors. Elle marcha jusqu'au mur et se laissa glisser contre en fixant le sol pour continuer à penser à ce que Gina avait dit. Pourquoi Shane s'intéresserait à quelqu'un comme elle ? Pourquoi, alors qu'il pouvait choisir parmi un tas de filles célèbres ? Il y avait des tas de modèles, d'actrices et de chanteuses qui sauteraient sur la chance de sortir avec Shane Gray. Qui avait-il de spécial au sujet de la petite Michelle Torres ? Elle n'avait même pas un beau nom. Michelle. Elle détestait son nom. Mitchie. Ça sonnait comme un nom pour un enfant de cinq ans. Ou peut être même un chien.

-« Ohhh, quel est le problème petite Torres ? »

Mitchie se tendit en entendant la voix moqueuse. Elle releva doucement la tête et vit Gina et son groupe autour d'elle.

Celle-ci fit une fausse moue. « Tu vas pleurer ? »

La brunette serra les dents et lui lança un regard noir. Mais maintenant que son ennemie lui en parlait, elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer et sa gorge se serrer, toutefois elle se battit pour ne pas se laisser aller, se contentant de regarder Gina.

-« T'as finalement compris ? » Demanda-t-elle moqueuse. « Oh, apparemment pas puisque tu portes toujours ce collier. »

Mitchie attrapa inconsciemment le médaillon et le serra dans sa main. Lorsqu'elle sentit le métal contre sa paume, l'image de Shane souriant lui vint en mémoire. Elle pouvait le revoir lui sourire comme cette nuit-là dans la limousine. A cette pensée, ses yeux s'embuèrent à nouveau, et elle ne réussit pas à se reprendre cette fois. Elle pria pour que Gina ne le remarque pas, mais aujourd'hui n'était pas son jour.

-« Est-ce que j'ai blessé tes sentiments Mitchie ? Oh, je suis désolée. » Dit-elle d'une fausse voix. « La vérité blesse parfois n'est-ce pas ? »

La brunette renifla et la regarda froidement, ne cherchant ? pas à bouger où à supprimer la seule larme qui avait coulé sur sa joue.

-« C'est bon. Je te promets que quand Shane et moi sortirons ensemble, je serais sympa et je ne lui raconterais pas l'histoire de cette fan pathétique. »

Et sur ce, Gina et son groupe se détournèrent d'elle et partirent en direction du parking où sa voiture de sport rouge attendait d'être conduite. Lorsqu'elle fut plus en vue, elle essuya la larme. Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux, appuyant sa tête contre le mur. Elle resta assise un moment, essayant de se calmer, de ne pas pleurer, n'y d'être en colère. Quand elle ouvrit finalement les yeux, elle fronça les sourcils. Une limousine venait d'entrer dans le parking et s'était arrêtée juste devant elle. Elle releva la tête pour voir qui c'était, et cessa de respirer une seconde en voyant la porte s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme brun familier. Son jean serré et son tee-shirt rock & roll le trahirent de suite. Du moins pour elle. Les lunettes de soleil qu'il portait en guise de déguisement le cachaient au reste des étudiants qui étaient encore dans le coin. Il ferma la portière et vint vers elle. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant elle. Elle évita son regard et fixa le sol. Du coin de l'œil, elle le vit ôter ses lunettes et les tenir dans sa main.

-« Mitchie ? » Questionna-t-il doucement.

Elle ferma les yeux au son de sa voix. Seigneur, que faisait-il là ?

-« Mitchie quel est le problème ? Caitlyn m'a dit que tu étais énervée. »

Ok, ça répondait à sa question. Caitlyn l'a appelé et il était immédiatement venu. A cette pensée, ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes. Elle cacha son visage avec ses mains, les combattants. Il était si gentil avec elle. Il avait tellement fait pour elle, tant abandonné ces derniers mois, et ce n'était pas juste. Elle l'entendit bouger et s'agenouiller devant elle avant qu'il ne la prenne dans ses bras. Elle s'agrippa à lui et commença à pleurer. Au début c'était des larmes silencieuses, qui trempaient son tee-shirt. Elle pouvait le sentir. Elle se mit à sangloter et il resserra sa prise autour d'elle, ce qui la fit pleurer plus fort. Elle voulait se dégager, pour que Shane ne reste pas ici, dehors, dans un lycée public, juste pour la réconforter. Elle ne le méritait pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne méritait l'affection ou l'attention qu'il lui portait à l'instant. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'éloigner. Ses bras étaient chauds et attirant. Elle se contenta de pleurer jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir. Une fois qu'elle fut sûre d'avoir versé toutes ses larmes et qu'elle ne sangloterait plus, elle se recula. Shane la regarda curieusement. Il essuya celles qui restaient sur ses joues mais elle s'éloigna de lui.

Il pencha la tête sur le coté. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Mitchie ? »

-« Je ne te mérite pas Shane. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Quoi? » Dit-il apparemment surpris par sa réponse. « De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Tu es trop bien pour moi. » Répondit-elle. « Tu es trop bien pour moi. Et je ne le suis pas assez pour toi. »

-« Mitchie c'est ridicule. » Dit-il fermement.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Shane tu es célèbre. Tu as tout pour toi. Tu fais le job de tes rêves, tu as des tas de filles, célèbres ou pas qui se jettent à tes pieds. Je ne fais que te retenir. »

-« Mitchie » essaya-t-il de protester.

-« Je ne suis personne, je viens de nulle part. Je ne suis pas aussi jolie, intelligente ou talentueuse que les autres filles. »

-« Mitch.. »

Elle refusa de le regarder, mais elle pouvait dire de part sa voix qu'il devait avoir un air confus et blessé sur le visage. Elle renifla et se leva. « Je ne te mérite pas. » chuchota-t-elle avant de partir.

-« Mitchie. » L'appela-t-il, et elle s'arrêta. « Es-tu… en train de me quitter ? »

Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer de nouveau, alors qu'elle ne pensait plus pouvoir pleurer. La peine dans sa voix venait de lui briser le cœur. Elle ne le regarda pas, ni ne lui répondit, ce contentant de marcher.

-« Non. » Murmura Shane en la regardant partir. Il sentit une vague de panique le traverser. Mitchie ne pouvait pas partir. Non. Il n'allait pas la laisser. Il courut après elle et l'arrêta. Il se tenait devant elle et attrapa son bras, ancrant ses yeux aux siens, il remarqua qu'elle pleurait de nouveau. « Mitchie, non, je ne te laisserais pas partir. » Dit-il sévèrement. « J'ai travaillé trop dur pour toi, et je ne te laisserais pas t'éloigner aussi facilement. »

-« Shane… » Murmura-t-elle la voix enrouée par l'émotion.

-« Viens avec moi. » Il lâcha son bras et prit sa main. Elle le suivit sans se battre. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la limousine qu'il ouvrit pour elle. Il lui dit d'entrer dedans et puis l'imita. Il attrapa sa guitare qui était contre le siège et la plaça sur ses genoux. Il leva la tête vers elle, et vit qu'elle évitait son regard. Ça le blessa de la voir ainsi, les yeux rouges et les joues ruisselantes. Que s'était-il passé ?

-« J'ai écrit cette chanson ce week-end après notre rendez-vous. » Expliqua-t-il alors qu'elle laissa échapper un sanglot avant de couvrir sa bouche de sa main. Shane commença à jouer doucement de la guitare.

_Called you for the first time yesterday__  
Finally found the missin' part of me  
I felt so close but you were far away  
Left me without anything to say_

_Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless__  
I never thought that I'd catch this Lovebug again  
Hopeless, head over heels in the moment  
I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again_

Au moment où le refrain se termina, Mitchie était, à nouveau, en larme. Elle mis sa tête entre ses mains, l'écoutant chanter.

_I can't get your smile out of my mind_

-« Shane…. » Murmura-t-elle doucement pour attirer son attention.

_I think about your eyes all the time  
You're beautiful but you don't even__try_

-« Shane… » Dit-elle un peu plus fort, mais il continua de jouer.

_Modesty is just so hard to find_

_Now I'm speechless_

Elle plaça finalement sa main sur les cordes de la guitare pour le stopper. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit la confusion et l'inquiétude.

- « Je suis désolée Shane. » Murmura-t-elle. Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas faire ça. » Elle laissa échapper un petit sanglot. « Je suis désolée. »

Elle repoussa ses cheveux de la main et détacha le collier qu'elle portait d'une main. Le petit cœur en argent et la chaîne tombèrent dans sa paume et elle ferma le poing dessus. Elle renifla et attrapa sa main, pour y déposer le collier. Elle le regarda et dut se battre pour ne pas laisser un nouveau sanglot. Ses yeux étaient emplis de peine et de confusion. C'était ce qu'elle avait espéré, ne pas voir sur son visage, et elle était là, en train de lui briser le cœur. Elle se mordit la lèvre et détourna les yeux. Elle glissa jusqu'à l'autre côté de la limousine, ouvrit la porte, attrapa son sac et sortit en claquant la porte. Elle courut jusqu'à son bus qui était arrivé sans jeter un seul coup d'œil à la limousine qui contenait une pop star au cœur brisé.

* * *

_Ne pas me tuez __! Merci ! (Sinon pas de suite! lol)_

_J'ai eu du mal à traduire ce chapitre… Parce qu'à chaque phrase je pestais contre Mitchie __! Quelle idée d'écouter l'autre dinde __? Non mais sérieusement ! Vous n'avez pas envie de la secouer là ? Pauvre Shane…. Il fait tellement de peine…._

_La suite…. Semaine prochaine!  
_


	21. Chapter 20

___Dans le chapitre précédent : Mitchie a quitté Shane après s'être persuadée qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui, suite au discours de Gina._

* * *

_Un grand merci à Miss T pour la correction. Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais que traduire. J'espère que vous avez pas trop eu des envies de meurtre à mon égard. _

_Réponse à l'unique review de **IJKL** (Arrête de me sortir toutes les lettres de l'alphabet lol!Sinon oui, Shane a été un brin méchant dans sa vengeance! Pauvre Nate! Il va pas s'en remettre de si tôt! Et oui Gina a osé, et oui Mitchie a été débile de la croire! Y a plus qu'à espérer qu'elle change d'avis!) Bonne lecture!_

_...  
_

Nate releva la tête de la table de la cuisine en entendant la porte se fermer. Ce qui signifiait que Shane était rentré. Plus tôt, il l'avait entendu au téléphone, il était partit précipitamment disant quelque chose au sujet de Mitchie. Nate refusait toujours de lui parler à cause des évènements de la matinée. Heureusement, ses amis avaient enlevés toutes les boites de sa chambre. Ils refusèrent de lui dire où ils les avaient mises, ce qui l'effrayait à la pensée qu'ils étaient peut-être encore dans la maison. Il ne voulait plus ouvrir aucun placard, et il avait même hésité à entrer dans la salle de bain. Jason lui avait assuré qu'elles n'étaient pas dans l'appartement, ni le bus de la tournée, ni aucun endroit où il pourrait aller, ce qui le calma un peu. S'il pouvait compter sur une chose, c'était bien l'honnêteté de Jason. Nate se demanda ce que Shane faisait à la maison si tôt. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, le groupe n'avait rien de prévu et en général il était absent toute la journée quand il s'agissait de Mitchie. Il secoua la tête, essayant de se convaincre qu'il était toujours en colère après lui et qu'il ne s'intéressait pas à lui à ce moment. Il reporta son attention à son sandwich à la gelée et au beurre de cacahuètes dans son assiette. Il le porta à sa bouche et croqua à un morceau, sans cesser d'écouter ce qu'il se passait et qui pourrait lui expliquer ce que Shane faisait à la maison si tôt.

- « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Shane ? »

Nate entendit Jason poser la question, mais aucune réponse ne vint.

- « Shane ? Tu pleures ? » Demanda-t-il à nouveau.

Nate ouvrit grand les yeux. Il replaça son sandwich dans son assiette et fixa le couloir. Shane ne pleurait JAMAIS. JAMAIS. Il le vit passer et entrer dans sa chambre. Il alla trop vite pour qu'il puisse le voir correctement, mais il pouvait dire qu'il avait vu des larmes sur ses joues. Il grinça des dents en entendant la porte claquer. Quelque chose d'énorme avait du se passer pour que Shane pleure. Est-ce que Mitchie était blessée ? Non, si elle était hospitalisé il ne serait pas à la maison, il serait avec elle. Et même si elle n'était pas hospitalisée, il ne serait pas à la maison, mais toujours avec elle. A moins que… Il repoussa immédiatement les horribles pensées qui lui vinrent à l'esprit. Mitchie était devenue comme une petite sœur pour lui, et la pensée de sa mort lui fit grincer les dents. Nate se leva de sa chaise et prit son assiette avec lui. Il jeta tout, malgré qu'il ne l'ait pas terminé. Il oublia complètement sa colère contre Shane et alla voir pourquoi son ami était en pleurs Il marcha jusqu'à la porte et tapa doucement. « Shane ? » appela-t-il.

Il entendit un son étouffé qui ressemblait à « Va t'en »

Il frappa encore avant d'essayer de tourner la poignée. Il était tellement bouleversé qu'il avait oublié de verrouiller sa porte et Nate poussa la porte doucement. Son ami était sur son lit, allongé sur le côté, son visage enfoui dans un coussin.

- « Shane ? »

Le jeune homme entra dans la pièce et ferma derrière lui. « C'est quoi le problème mec ? »

Il n'eut aucune réponse de son ami. Nate souffla et s'approcha de son lit. « Allez Shane, parle-moi. » Il savait qu'il n'était pas du genre à parler de ses sentiments. Surtout lorsqu'il était bouleversé ou en colère. A sa surprise son ami releva la tête. Il se tourna et s'allongea sur le dos, fixant le plafond. Nate vit ses yeux rouges.

- « Elle m'a quitté. » Murmura Shane.

Le jeune batteur écarquilla les yeux. « Mitchie ? » Il savait que sa question était stupide, mais il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il s'attendait à une remarque sarcastique de sa part, mais n'eut qu'un hochement de tête à la place. 'Wow, il devait VRAIMENT être bouleversé pour ne pas être sarcastique ou méchant.'

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Je ne sais pas ! » La voix de Shane craqua. « Caitlyn m'a appelé plus tôt pour me dire que Mitchie avait eu une altercation avec l'une de ses camarades de classe qui est tout sauf gentille et elle était vraiment bouleversée. J'y ai été aussi vite que possible et elle a finit par pleurer dans mes bras en disant qu'elle ne me méritait pas. Je lui ai dit que c'était ridicule mais elle… » Il ferma les yeux et souffla.

Nate plaça une main sur son épaule, se voulant réconfortant. Le chanteur ouvrit les yeux et regarda son ami qui lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'il continue son histoire.

- « Elle m'a dit que je pouvais avoir qui je voulais et qu'elle me retenait. Et là elle a commencé à douter d'elle et à me dire n'importe quoi et après elle est juste partie. Je lui ai couru après pour lui chanter 'Lovebug' mais elle m'a arrêté et m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus le faire et là… » Il regarda sa main qui agrippait quelque chose. Il défit doucement son poing et le cœur en argent était au creux de sa main.

Nate se pencha et réalisa que c'était le collier qu'il avait offert à la brunette lors de leur premier rendez-vous. Il sentit son propre cœur se briser en pensant à combien il devait être blessé. Si Caitlyn lui rendait l'un de ses cadeaux et le quittait, il serait anéanti.

- « Oh mec… » Nate secoua la tête et lança un regard sympathique. « Je suis désolé Shane. »

Il souffla et referma son poing avec le collier. « Je ne comprend pas ! » Cria-t-il.

Et maintenant les cris. C'était le schéma typique de Shane. Et pour une fois Nate était ravi de l'entendre car ça signifiait qu'il n'était pas aussi en colère que ce qu'il pensait. Il s'était inquiété en le voyant murmurer, ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes, et il pensait qu'il était en dépression. Après tout, il savait combien Mitchie était importante pour son ami.

- « Pourquoi pense-t-elle ça d'elle ? » S'exclama le jeune chanteur. « Je lui ai dit un million et une fois combien j'aimais sa voix ! Je lui ai dit combien je la trouvais magnifique et intelligente. Je lui ai dit combien elle était superbe et elle pense quand même ces conneries ! »

Nate le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne devait rien dire. Il devait le laisser parler et tout sortir.

- « Je sais que Caitlyn lui a dit qu'elle était une chanteuse incroyable ! Et Sierra a du le lui dire aussi ! Ses parents ainsi que toute sa famille probablement et là elle décide d'écouter les mensonges de l'autre c*nasse ! »

Le jeune homme regarda Shane se lever de son lit et faire les cent pas alors qu'il gesticulait en parlant.

- « Nom de Dieu, avec toutes les conneries que lui a dit cette fille depuis le temps, elle ne l'a jamais cru, et MAINTENANT, JUSTE MAINTENANT, il a fallu qu'elle la croit ! Mitchie m'a parlé d'elle, et je lui ai proposé plusieurs fois de lui botter le c*l. Elle du croire que je plaisantais, mais j'étais sérieux. Je n'en ai rien à faire que c'est une fille ! Je l'enverrais à coup de pied au c*l à Tombouctou ! »

A présent, les divagations. Colère ? Ok. Cris ? Ok. Faire les cent pas ? Ok. Froncement de sourcil ? Ok. Les longs délires colériques ? Ok. Divagation ? Faut aussi. Y avait-il autre chose ? Shane grogna et arracha les couvertures de son lit avant de les jeter dans un coin de la pièce. Ah oui, jeter des objets ? Fait.

Contre toute attente, il se laissa tomber au sol, à genoux près de son lit, le visage dans ses mains. Il prit quelques inspirations et releva la tête, fixant le mur face à lui. Il ne semblait plus en colère, et Nate pouvait voir ses yeux s'embuer de nouveau.

- « Ne sait-elle pas à quel point je tiens à elle ? » Sa voix était basse de nouveau. « Ne sait-elle pas que j'aime tout chez elle ? Ne sait-elle pas que je pense qu'elle est la plus magnifique et étonnante créature sur terre ? »

Le batteur savait que c'était des questions rhétoriques, heureusement car il n'aurait pas su quoi répondre.

- « Nate. » Shane tourna la tête vers son ami. « Je veux ma Mitchie. »

Il sentit son cœur se briser en voyant Shane si pathétique. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Sur son visage et dans ses yeux on pouvait y voir de l'amour, du désespoir et de la douleur. Il avait les yeux rouges, et ses joues étaient striées par ses larmes.

- « Je sais mec, je sais. »

* * *

Mitchie courut de l'arrêt de bus jusqu'à sa maison aussi vite que ses pieds le lui permirent. Quelques personnes dans le bus lui demandèrent ce qu'elle avait car elle pleurait, mais elle les ignora. Elle sentit les larmes couler et le froid du mois de Novembre rougit ses joues encore plus. Une fois devant chez elle, elle ouvrit la porte et partit à la recherche de sa mère, sans prendre la peine d'ôter son sac. Elle la trouva dans la cuisine en train de parler avec son père. Elle ne prit même pas la peine de les saluer et se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête contre sa poitrine.

- « Mitchie ? » Questionna Connie inquiète, ses bras s'enroulant autour de sa fille dans une étreinte maternelle.

La brunette commença à sangloter. Elle regarda son mari, et ils échangèrent le même regard inquiet. Ils ne l'avaient jamais vu ainsi.

- « Chuuut » Connie essaya de calmer sa fille. Elle caressa ses cheveux et frotta son dos. Elle la laissa pleurer un long moment contre elle. Une fois que les sanglots se calmèrent, elle posa la question.

- Mitchie, que s'est-il passé ? »

Elle tourna la tête et parla doucement, sans la regarder. « Shane et moi on s'est séparé. » murmura-t-elle.

- « Quoi ? » demanda Connie surprise.

- « Quoi? » Demanda Steve en colère. Il plissa les yeux et frappe la table du poing. « Je savais que ce garçon n'était pas bien. »

- « Non ! » S'exclama-t-elle en se tournant vers son père. « Papa, non. Ce n'est pas la faute de Shane, ne soit pas en colère après lui. » Chuchota-t-elle. « Je l'ai quitté. »

- « Oui, pour une raison. » Marmonna Steve.

Connie lui lança un regard froid avant de se tourner vers sa fille. « Pourquoi Mitchie ? »

- « Shane n'a rien dit de mal. » Elle secoua la tête. « Il a toujours été gentil avec moi. »

- « Alors pourquoi l'as-tu quitté ? » demanda Connie, essayant de comprendre les raisons pour laquelle sa fille avait brisé la relation parfaite qu'elle avait avec son petit-ami.

- « A cause de ça ! » Cria-t-elle. « Il est si gentil ! Il m'a emmené à un rendez-vous génial, il m'a donné un cadeau magnifique, il accourt à mes côtés au moindre problème ou dès que je suis énervée. Il laisse tout tomber juste pour être avec moi. Et je ne peux pas lui faire ça. Il a cette carrière fantastique et il ne peut pas l'abandonner à cause de moi. »

- « Il a abandonné son groupe pour être avec toi ? » Demanda Connie, la surprise s'entendant clairement dans sa voix.

Mitchie hésita un moment. « Heu… Et bien… Non. Il va à chaque enregistrement et répétition, et ne m'appelle pas jusqu'à ce qu'il en soit sorti. »

Connie la regarda, d'un air qui voulait dire 'et alors ?'

- « Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Il m'a dit qu'il était distrait quand il pensait à moi et je ne veux pas le distraire. » Elle soupira doucement. « Et il est parfait. » Elle murmura « Et je suis loin de l'être. Je ne mérite pas quelqu'un comme lui. »

- « Mitchie tu l'aimes ? »

- « Bien sur maman. Plus que n'importe quel autre garçon. C'est pour ça que c'est si difficile. Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Je te l'ai dit ! Je ne suis pas assez belle pour lui ! Je ne suis pas assez intelligente pour être avec lui ! Je n'ai pas assez de talent pour être avec lui ! Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui ! »

- « C'est lui qui t'a dit ça ? »

- « Non ! » Mitchie sentit les larmes revenir.

- « Alors qui ? »

Mitchie baissa la tête et fixa le sol en silence.

- « Mitchie… » Connie voulait une réponse. Elle était sérieuse. « Qui a dit ça ? »

- « Gina » finit-elle par murmurer.

- « Ce n'est pas cette fille qui avait l'habitude de t'embêter en primaire ? » demanda Steve.

Mitchie hocha la tête. « Et au collège et au lycée. » Ajouta-t-elle.

- « Oh chérie. » Dit Connie en serrant sa fille contre elle. « Je croyais que tu ignorais ce qu'elle te disait. »

- « Je l'ignorais. Mais cette fois j'ai réalisé…. Qu'elle disait vrai. » Elle s'éloigna de l'étreinte de sa mère, elle ne pouvait regarder ses parents dans les yeux.

- « Mitchie… » Elle essaya de protester mais sa fille ne lui en laissa pas le temps et sortit de la pièce en courant avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot.

* * *

Après avoir réconforté Shane pendant une dizaine de minutes, il lui demanda de le laisser seul. Nate savait qu'il avait besoin de temps pour réfléchir. Le jeune homme s'écroula sur son lit sans drap et se recroquevilla son coussin dans ses bras. Son ami sortit de la chambre et ferma doucement la porte. Il vit Jason debout dans le couloir à quelque pas de là, qui le regardait l'air inquiet.

- « Mitchie l'a quitté. » Dit Nate, répondant à son regard curieux, tout en s'approchant de lui.

Le jeun homme écarquilla les yeux. « Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? »

Nate haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas Jase, ni Shane. »

- « Je l'ai entendu crier. Il doit être vraiment énervé. »

Nate hocha la tête, soufflant doucement en se rappelant combien il était misérable. « Il l'est. Ne lui parle pas pendant un moment d'accord ? Laisse-le se calmer. »

Jason hocha la tête, compréhensif. Il regarda la porte de la chambre de leur ami et fronça les sourcils. « Pauvre Shane. »

Nate hocha la tête. En effet pauvre Shane. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Jason puis partit dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte puis alluma la lumière et à cet instant, les souvenirs de son réveil lui revinrent en mémoire. Il retint son souffle un moment, s'attendant à trouver sa chambre dans le même état que ce matin. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il se rappela à quel point il était en colère contre Shane, mais ce n'était plus le cas. Qu'importe à quel point il avait été idiot ce matin, maintenant il avait le cœur brisé en million de petits morceaux qui avaient été piétiné. Du moins c'est à cela qu'il ressemblait. Il fit quelque pas hésitant dans la pièce, réalisa qu'il n'y avait plus rien et continua normalement. Il sursauta en entendant quelque chose vibrer près de son lit. Il regarda et vit son téléphone. Il l'attrapa rapidement et répondit sans regarder l'identité de l'appelant.

- « Allo ? »

- « _Hey Nate. »_

Il voulait sourire en entendant la voix de sa petite-amie, mais ne le fit pas à cause de la situation, et à en juger par la voix de Caitlyn, elle n'ont plus n'était pas joyeuse.

- Hey Caity. »

- « _Shane est rentré ? »_

- « Oui. J'ai parlé avec lui. »

- _« Oh, tu as fini par lui parler ? »_ Dit-elle, essayant d'alléger l'atmosphère. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de plaisanter.

- « Mon meilleur ami a le cœur brisé Cait ! Je ne vais pas rester énervé après lui pour une stupide farce alors qu'il souffre. »

Il entendit un long soupir sur la ligne.

- _« Il souffre ? »_ demanda-t-elle.

- « Il est dévasté. Il est rentré en pleures Cait. En PLEURE. En trois ans qu'on vit ensemble je ne l'ai jamais vu près de verser une larme. Et là, il pleurait sans honte, il n'essayait même pas de se cacher de moi. »

- _« Oh mon Dieu… »_

- « Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Mitchie pense ça d'elle. »

- « _Ouais, ça me tue aussi. Je connais la fille qui a dit ça depuis quelques mois, mais je peux t'assurer que c'est une mytho. Ce qu'elle disait était ridicule »_

- « Elle a dit quoi ? »

- _« Que Mitchie avait retouché la photo dans son pendentif et que Shane ne sortirait jamais avec elle, après quoi elle m'a insulté mais je… »_

- « Elle t'a insulté ? » Demanda Nate outré.

- _« Ouais, elle m'a appelé une perdante pour rester avec Mitchie… »_

- « Oh mon Dieu, je crois que je vais me joindre à Shane pour botter les fesses de cette fille. »

- _« Nate ! Arrête de m'interrompre ! »_

- « Désolée Cait. C'est juste que cette fille me tape sur les nerfs. »

- _« Bienvenue au club. Mais peu importe, ça me touche pas, parce que je sais que c'est une menteuse. Et là elle a commencé à dire de Mitchie que c'était une perdante et que personne ne voudra croire qu'une personne comme elle, inconnue pourrait sortir avec Shane Gray. Et ensuite elle a insulté Mitchie en disant qu'elle n'était pas aussi belle, intelligente ou talentueuse qu'elle. »_

_- _« Ok, je ne hais pas les gens, je pense que haïr est un mot très fort qui ne devrait jamais être utilisé envers une autre personne mais JE HAIS cette fille. »

Et c'était vrai. Il n'avait jamais entendu ça de sa vie. Il pouvait supporter les insultes envers lui et le groupe mais quand on s'en prenait à sa copine et son amie, c'était la ligne à ne pas franchir.

- _« Nate, zen. On a déjà deux ados hystériques. On doit rester calme.»_

- « Mitchie est hystérique ? »

- _« Et bien… J'en suis pas sûre parce que je ne lui ai pas parlé, mais je pense que oui. Je veux dire elle aime VRAIMENT Shane, beaucoup, et ça a du être dur pour elle de le quitter. »_

- « Et Shane aime vraiment Mitchie. »

- _« Et bien… »_

Il fit les gros yeux en entendant le sarcasme dans la voix de sa petite-amie. « Oh tais-toi Gellar. » Il sourit en entendant Caitlyn rire. « Je dis juste que Shane est désespéré. Tu aurais du le voir Cait. Il m'a regardé tellement tristement, je n'avais jamais vu ça avant, et il m'a juste dit qu'il voulait récupérer sa Mitchie. »

_- « __Ooh ! Ça y est j'en ai marre ! Ces deux là sont manifestement fait l'un pour l'autre__. Je crois qu'on va encore devoir jouer les entremetteurs. »_

- « Oui, c'est vrai que la dernière fois ça à trèèès bien marché. »

- _« Ne sois pas sarcastique Nate__. Et oui ils ont eu une petite dispute la dernière fois, mais Mitchie lui a pardonné presque tout de suite après et ils sont devenus amis avant de devenir un couple. »_

- « Et maintenant ils sont tout deux misérables. »

- _« Mais nous pouvons arranger ça ! Tu parles à Shane, tu le convaincs de ne pas abandonner. Et je parle à Mitchie, je la convaincs qu'elle n'est en aucun cas ce que Gina a dit. »_

Nate soupira. « Y vaut mieux que ça marche Caity. »

- _« __ç__a va marcher ! »_ Il sentit son sourire à travers le téléphone. « _Je promets ! L'opération Smitchie a commence! »_

- « Opération Smichie? » Questionna-t-il.

- _« Ouais. Shane. Mitchie. Smitchie. Allo ! Réveille-toi Nate. »_

Il leva les yeux au ciel et rit doucement. « Oui, ok. »

Elle rit aussi. « Bye Nate/ »

- « Bye Caity. »

Il raccrocha et plaça son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Il s'installa sur son lit, les mains sous la tête, fixant le plafond.

Demain. Se dit-il. Il avait eu assez de drame pour la journée. Demain début de 'l'opération Smitchie'.

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! L'opération Smitchie est en route ! _

_Est ce que Nate et Caitlyn vont réussir à les remettre ensemble?_

_Et vous? Vous feriez quoi à cette chère Gina? Réponse de ma ptite Miss T... __" File-moi l'adresse de l'autre gina de malheur que j'aille lui ouvrir les yeux… Avec mes poings grr"_

_A la semaine prochaine pour la suite.  
_


	22. Chapter 21

_Hello! _

_Avant toute chose je voulais dire un **TRÈS TRÈS GRAND MERCI A MISSY TAGADA** pour avoir corrigé le chapitre avant de partir en vacance pour pas qu'il y ait d'interruption! Merci ma belle! J'espère que tu t'amuse bien et profite pleinement de tes vacances! Bisou!  
_

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews : **MNOP** (Tu m'étonnes que tu l'aimes pas ce chapitre! Et oui Mitchie n'est pas vraiment à plaindre, c'est sa faute s'ils en sont là... Mais quand même lol! Et oui, Steve en tant que bon papa, il accuse directement Shane lol! C normal, il allait quand même pas s'en prendre à sa propre fille lol! Et non les deux tiers restant des C3 n'iront pas rendre visite à Gina... Mais rien ne dit qu'ils ne se croiseront pas... J'en dis pas plus!) ; **AureliaScott1** (Pour savoir si ça a marché ou pas, c'est tout de suite!)  
_

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent : Mitchie a quitté Shane après une altercation avec Gina. Shane est très déprimé. Caitlyn et Nate décide de lancer le plan Smitchie afin de les remettre ensemble._

_...  
_

___Sans plus tarder le nouveau chapitre. _Bonne lecture!

_...  
_

Caitlyn marcha jusque chez Mitchie le lendemain après les cours. Elle n'était pas venue en cours aujourd'hui, et la future productrice le comprenait très bien. Bien sûr, ça avait donné plus de raisons à Gina pour la harceler, elle l'avait appelé un 'bébé' pour ne pas faire face à ses problèmes. Qu'elle devait être assise toute seule dans sa chambre à pleurer. Ce que Caitlyn pensait être vrai, mais la manière dont elle le dit avait énervé la jeune femme. Donc elle lui dit de se taire et leur ennemie avait levé les yeux au ciel en l'ignorant. Si seulement Gina savait que ce qu'elle avait dit à Mitchie avait également blessé Shane, et que maintenant l'ancienne mauvaise graine se morfondait avec le cœur brisé. « Ouais Gina tu as réussi à blesser Mitchie, mais tu as aussi, indirectement brisé le cœur de Shane. Comment tu te sens maintenant ? »

Après avoir parlé à Nate, Caitlyn s'était dit qu'elle allait attendre le lendemain pour parler à son amie. Elle était en colère et avait besoin de se calmer et de penser à tête reposée. Peut-être qu'après une bonne nuit de sommeil et une journée à y penser, elle reviendrait à la raison et réaliserait que ce que Gina avait dit était totalement stupide.

Arrivée devant chez les Torres elle frappa à la porte. Une minute plus tard, personne n'avait ouvert. Elle remarqua alors qu'il n'y avait pas la voiture, ni le camion du service de traiteur dans l'allée, ce qui signifiait que les parents de Mitchie n'étaient pas à la maison. La future productrice regarda prudemment autour d'elle pour être sûre que personne n'était là et sortit la clé de secours qui était caché sous une brique branlante sous le paillasson. La brunette lui avait montré l'endroit en cas d'urgence, et Caitlyn considérait cette situation comme une urgence. Elle ouvrit la porte et replaça la clé dans sa cachette. Elle referma derrière elle et posa son sac dans l'entrée. Elle grimpa les escaliers et alla dans la chambre de Mitchie. Elle tapa à la porte mais n'entendit aucune réponse. Elle débattit pour savoir si elle devait entrer ou pas. D'un côté Mitchie était peut-être endormie et Caitlyn ne voulait pas la déranger mais de l'autre elle avait réellement besoin de lui parler au sujet de toute cette histoire. Après y avoir pensé quelques moments, elle leva la tête et frappa encore, alors que son autre main abaissait la poignée de la porte. Heureusement, ce n'était pas verrouillé. Elle ouvrit en grand, et resta dans le couloir.

- « Mitchie ? » Appela-t-elle doucement. Il y avait un tas de couverture sur le lit et Caitlyn pensait qu'elle était dessous. Elle s'approcha du lit et vit son amie dans son lit. « Mitch ? »

Elle gémit doucement, sans se tourner.

-« Oh Mitchie… » Soupira Caitlyn. Celle-ci était recroquevillée dans son lit, enroulée dans la veste de Shane. La jeune femme s'installa à côté d'elle. « Tu crois vraiment à toutes ces conneries ? »

La brunette ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le mur.

-« Allez, je t'ai déjà vu tenir tête à Gina avant. Qu'est ce qui est différent cette fois ? »

-« Parce que cette fois-ci c'est vrai. » Murmura-t-elle misérablement.

Caitlyn fronça les sourcils. « Non c'est faux. » Dit-elle fermement, mais gentiment.

-« Ça l'est. »

-« Quoi donc ? » Demanda la future productrice, la frustration s'entendant clairement dans sa voix. « La partie qui dit que cette photo de Shane et toi était truquée ? Que le collier était un cadeau de ton père ? Parce que Mitchie, j'ai pris cette photo de vous deux, au cas où tu ne t'en souviens pas, et tu sais qu'il te l'a donné lors de votre premier rendez-vous. »

La jeune chanteuse se tourna finalement vers son amie qui remarqua ses yeux rouges, d'avoir pleuré.

-« Cait… »

-« Ou pourquoi pas ce qu'elle a dit comme quoi tu ne pouvais pas avoir Shane Gray ? Et bien, tu sais quoi Mitch, tu l'as. Et tu l'as bien. »

Mitchie renifla. « Je ne suis pas assez bien pour lui. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Tu penses vraiment que tu n'es pas mieux que Gina ? »

La brunette détourna son regard, sans répondre à la question.

-« Mitchie tu vaux cent fois Gina ! »

-« Ah bon, et comment ça se fait qu'elle est amie avec TOUTE l'école, et qu'avant que tu n'arrives je n'avais qu'une seule amie ? » Demanda–t-elle en la regardant.

-« Tu veux jouer cette carte ? J'en ai une meilleure pour toi. Comment TU AS l'un des membres des Connect Three comme petit ami et les deux autres comme meilleurs amis ? Hein ? Et là seule chose qu'elle a elle, c'est les Connect Three qui veulent lui botter les fesses. »

Mitchie lui jeta un regard noir avant de détourner la tête. Elle n'avait aucune réponse à ça.

-« Mitch ! Je n'ai jamais entendu Gina chanter, mais je suis sûre que tu es bien meilleure qu'elle. Elle est dans quelques un de mes cours et elle n'écoute jamais en cours. Elle est toujours au téléphone ou à discuter avec ses amies ou à flirter. Elle n'est pas si intelligente contrairement à toi. Et pour dire la vérité, elle n'est pas très jolie. Je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis ton amie et que c'est une sorcière. Je le dis parce que c'est vrai. La seule raison qui fait qu'elle a des amies c'est parce qu'elle agit comme si elle était la meilleure. Elles ont peur de l'affronter alors elles essayent de devenir amies avec elle. Je te parie qu'aucune de ces filles qui sont toujours autour d'elles sont de vraie amies et que si elle avait le choix, sans conséquence aucune pour elles, elles l'a quitteraient dans la seconde. »

La brunette se leva de son lit et se regarda dans le miroir de l'autre côté de la chambre. « Mais je suis si… Banale. »

Caitlyn soupira de frustration. « Mitchie tu n'es pas banale. Tu es belle. »

Elle secoua la tête, toujours pas convaincue.

Son amie leva les yeux au ciel, et laissa son regard errer dans la chambre. Elle aperçut l'appareil photo sur le bureau et alla le chercher. Elle l'alluma et commença à faire défiler les photos alors qu'elle retournait s'asseoir sur le lit près de son amie. Elle vit plusieurs photos de Mitchie et Shane en train de sourire, riant et faisant des grimaces à l'objectif. Elle continua de faire défiler jusqu'à trouver celles de son premier rendez-vous. Elle s'arrêta sur la photo de Mitchie assise sur le canapé, les jambes croisées, ses mains sur son genou et un sourire éclatant sur le visage. Elle tourna l'appareil vers elle. « Tu ne peux pas me dire que tu ne te trouves pas jolie. »

-« N'importe qui peut être plus belle avec un peu de maquillage. » Protesta-t-elle rapidement.

-« Oh mon Dieu… » Murmura Caitlyn. Elle était vraiment têtue !Elle fit de nouveau défiler les photos devant Mitchie. « Regarde Mitch. Regarde à quel point vous êtes heureux. Regarde combien IL est heureux. »

La jeune fille regarda le cliché. Shane était assis sur son lit, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, il la regardait au fond de la chambre faisant semblant de jouer de la guitare. Même sur la photo, on voyait ses yeux briller. Elle ferma les yeux et sentit son regard s'embuer. Elle repoussa la main de son amie. Shane avait vraiment l'air heureux sur cette photo, mais la seule image qu'elle avait en tête était celle de son visage quand elle lui avait rendu son collier. Et voir cette photo sur l'appareil la fit se sentir plus mal.

-« Ok. Écoute. » Caitlyn reposa l'appareil photo sur la table de chevet. Elle se tourna vers la brunette et plaça ses mains sur ses hanches pour la fixer sérieusement. « Mitchie. Elle est Jalouse. Gina est jalouse. Elle savait que cette photo dans ton pendentif était vraie. Je l'ai vue dans ses yeux. Elle a juste dit ça parce qu'elle est jalouse que pour une fois dans ce monde cruel et froid, une fille qui mérite un gars est avec lui. Tu tiens à lui. Tu tiens vraiment et sincèrement à lui. Gina non ! Tu crois vraiment que Shane la voudrait ELLE au lieu de TOI ? Il peut être idiot parfois, mais pas à ce point. Le beau gosse aux millions de fans dans le monde entier ne veut que toi et personne d'autre. »

Elle fixa Caitlyn. Elle n'avait réalisé qu'elle pleurait qu'en sentant des larmes rouler dans son cou. Elle assimila ce que venait de lui dire son amie. Et plus elle y pensait, plus elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait raison. Mitchie avait aussi remarqué le regard de Gina lorsqu'elle avait vu la photo. Elle était choquée et surprise. Si elle avait pensé que la photo était retouchée, elle se serait contentée de sourire, mais non. Et à cause de ça, Gina devait trouver un moyen de les séparer pour que Shane soit de nouveau célibataire.

La brunette hoqueta et couvrit sa bouche de sa main. C'était ça le plan de Gina. Elle savait qu'elle n'était pas très sûre d'elle et qu'en disant cela elle réussirait à la rabaisser et qu'ainsi elle se sentirait pas assez bien pour Shane et qu'elle le quitterait. Ainsi elle aurait la satisfaction d'avoir torturée Mitchie et d'avoir rendu Shane de nouveau célibataire.

-« Oh Mon Dieu » Murmura-t-elle mais ce fut étouffé par sa main devant sa bouche. Elle ôta sa main. « Cait, j'ai fait une énorme bêtise. » _[T/N : Alléluia!]_

Le soulagement s'inscrit sur le visage de Caitlyn alors qu'elle s'installait sur le bord du lit. « Oui. » Dit-elle simplement alors que Mitchie rit misérablement. Le rire passa aux larmes. « Tu as raison Cait. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai cru. Gina voulait seulement Shane pour elle seule, elle voulait me dégager de son chemin. » Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai fait ça. » Pleura-t-elle. « Je l'ai blessé Cait. Je l'ai tellement blessé en lui rendant son collier. »

-« Tu lui as rendu le collier ? » S'exclama Caitlyn. Nate ne lui avait pas dit ça ! Pas étonnant que Shane soit si énervé.

-« Je sais ! » Pleura Mitchie en relevant la tête. « Je sais que j'ai été stupide. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai pensé ! J'ai pratiquement vu son cœur se briser. »

-« Je ne vais pas te mentir Mitch, » dit Caitlyn, « Shane est vraiment bouleversé. Je sais que tu ne veux sûrement pas entendre ça, mais je pense que tu dois l'entendre. » La jeune fille releva la tête, curieuse et Caitlyn soupira. « Hier il est rentré en pleurs. Nate a dit qu'il souffrait et était complètement dévasté. »

Mitchie ouvrit grand les yeux et plus de larmes coulèrent de ses yeux. La prétentieuse et cinglante Pop Star, Shane Gray était rentré chez elle en pleurs ? Elle a fait pleurer Shane Gray. Sa stupidité et son manque de confiance en elle avait déchiré le seul garçon pour qui elle est jamais eut de sentiment aussi fort.

-« Il doit me détester. » Murmura-t-elle misérablement.

-« Crois-moi Mitchie, ce garçon est loin de te détester. » Répondit Caitlyn.

-« Mais je l'ai blessé pour quelque chose d'incroyablement stupide. Je l'ai quitté sans aucune raison. Il est trop bien pour moi ? Quelle stupide raison est-ce ? »

-« Mitchie, je sais ce que tu ressens. » Dit Caitlyn. « Parfois je pense aussi n'être pas assez bien pour Nate. Il est célèbre, beau, il a une voix qui tue et il joue de la guitare comme personne et je suis juste Caitlyn. Et là je me souviens qu'il n'est qu'un gars avec un talent incroyable. »

-« Mais toi aussi Caitlyn. Tu es une productrice fabuleuse. »

-« Parfois je ne le pense pas. Et toi aussi Mitchie, tu es une chanteuse prodigieuse. »

La brunette essuya ses larmes et renifla. Elle sourit à son amie. « Merci Cait, j'avais vraiment besoin d'entendre ça. »

-« Hey, à quoi sert les amies ? » Dit-elle en souriant et en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

* * *

Plus tôt ce jour là, dans un appartement à quelques kilomètres de la maison des Torres, une Pop Star maussade sortit de sa chambre. Il traina des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine, dans les même vêtements que la veille, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés. Ses joues et ses yeux avaient repris leur couleur normal mais il fronçait les sourcils et avait toujours l'air aussi misérable. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la cuisine, il entendit le rire de Jason. Il se demandait comment il pouvait rire à un moment pareil. Il s'arrêta devant la porte et le vit dessiner un sourire sur ses pancakes, il sourit tout comme Nate en le voyant faire. Il regarda le visage heureux de ses amis et se sentit encore plus misérable. Il avait perdu l'une des choses les plus importantes dans sa vie et ses amis souriaient à leurs pancakes. Nate releva la tête et le vit. Il perdit son air joyeux au profit d'un sympathique. « Shane, comment vas-tu ? »

Il poussa un grognement mécontent et s'avança vers la table. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise entre ses amis.

-« Hey Shane » Dit Jason en le regardant. « Tu veux voir mon pancake ? » Il souleva son assiette et la montra à Shane. « Il est content de te voir ! » Dit-il en montrent le sourire fait avec de la crème fouettée.

Shane savait qu'il essayait de lui remonter le moral. Il tenta de sourire mais il ne réussit à faire qu'une grimace. Jason perdit son air joyeux en voyant ça.

-« Et bien, t'es sorti de ta chambre, c'est bon signe non ? » Demanda Nate.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules. La vérité est qu'il essayait de rester civilisé. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas rester allongé dans son lit et pleurer toute la journée. Il ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ses amis comme cela. Le groupe n'avait rien de prévu pour le moment mais il savait que s'il n'essayait pas de vivre normalement, il allait s'éloigner de tout. Ce qui en vérité était ce dont il avait envie. Sans Mitchie il se sentait vide. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu vivre dix-huit ans sans elle. Ce qu'il avait aussi du mal à comprendre c'était qu'une fille qu'il connaissait depuis quatre mois et avec qui il sortait depuis une semaine avait autant d'effet sur lui. Il n'avait jamais cru que quelqu'un était fait pour lui. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il pouvait y avoir quelqu'un D'AUSSI spécial pour lui. Quelqu'un qui pourrait lui faire voir la vie différemment, quelqu'un qui lui ferait ressentir des choses qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant. A présent, il réalisait que cette personne était une fille de seize ans avec de merveilleux cheveux bruns, de beaux yeux marron et une voix magnifique. A quoi pensait-il ? Etait-il fou ? Est ce qu'il savait déjà que Mitchie Torres était faite pour lui ? Il fixa la pièce devant lui sans la voir et se sentit vide au fond de lui, un vide que seule Mitchie pouvait combler. Il réalisa que la réponse à sa dernière question (et la seconde) était un oui. Il se fichait qu'il ne soit pas ensemble depuis longtemps. Et il savait que Mitchie ne ressentait probablement pas les choses aussi fortes que lui. Quelle fille normalement constituée savait qu'elle allait se marier ? A seize ans ? Mais quel garçon de dix-huit ans le savait aussi ? Shane Gray. Voilà qui. Il vit soudainement une main passer devant lui, ce qui attira son attention. Il remarqua que c'était Nate qui venait de le ramener à la réalité.

-« Ça va ? Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées. »

Shane hocha la tête. « Ouais. J'ai beaucoup de choses en tête. »

-« Mitchie ? » Demanda Nate.

Le chanteur du groupe hocha de nouveau la tête et soupira. « Elle me manque. »

-« Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours là ? »

La question le prit de court. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Il le regarda, pour avoir une réponse.

-« Je te connais Shane, quand tu perds quelque chose, tu te bats jusqu'à le retrouver. » Répondit-il. « Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas la même chose pour Mitchie ? »

Il regarda la table, honteux de ne pas pouvoir donner de réponse.

-« Mec, il est évident que tu tiens à cette fille, alors pourquoi la laisses-tu te glisser entre les doigts ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. » Murmura-t-il.

-« Allez ! Tu es Shane Gray ! »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. « Sans Mitchie il n'y a rien de spécial au sujet de Shane Gray. »

Nate ferma les yeux. Quelques mois plus tôt, c'était son excuse préférée pour tout. 'Je n'ai pas à faire ça, je suis Shane Gray.' 'Tu devrais faire ça pour moi parce que je suis Shane Gray.' Et même après avoir changé, il faisait des blagues sur son égo.

-« Ok. Mec tu es absolument misérable sans Mitchie. Bats-toi pour elle ! Je sais qu'elle ne t'a pas quitté parce qu'elle ne t'aime plus. » Shane se tendit à cette pensée. « On sait tous que ce qu'elle a dit est faux. Donc va lui dire la vérité ! Dis-lui ce que tu m'as dit hier. »

Shane releva la tête et le regarda. « Et si elle ne veut toujours pas de moi ? Et si elle ne me laisse même pas parler ? »

-« Tu crois que te morfondre comme ça c'est mieux que de prendre ta chance et essayer de la récupérer ? »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Nate reprit. « Non, oublie ça, tu VAS récupérer Mitchie. Tu sais pourquoi ? C'est parce que tu es Shane Gray. Pas Shane Gray la rock star. Pas Shane Gray la pop star. Pas Shane Gray le chanteur des Connect Three. Mais Shane Gray le garçon qui aime sa petite-amie et qui ferait tout pour la récupérer. »

Son ami commença à hocher la tête en réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il fronça les sourcils et serra les dents. Il tapa son poing contre la table, ce qui fit sursauter ses amis.

-« Tu as raison. Je ne peux pas rester là et la laisser m'échapper sans me battre. »

Nate sourit. « Là c'est mieux ! »

Shane se leva et les regarda déterminé. « Les gars… Je vais récupérer ma Mitchie. »

Ils le félicitèrent et applaudirent. « Ouais ! » « Allez mec ! »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, confiant.

-« Heu, Shane ? » Nate le rappela et il se stoppa devant la porte.

-« Ouais ? » dit-il en se tournant.

-« Tu devrais peut-être te changer avant. »

Shane baissa la tête et grimaça en voyant ses vêtements. Il avait oublié qu'il était toujours dans ses vêtements de la veille. « Bonne idée. »

Le jeune batteur rit alors que son ami se dirigea vers sa chambre.

...

Shane souffla un bon coup alors que la limousine s'arrêtait devant la maison des Torres vers quatre heures. Il se secoua puis ouvrit la porte de la limousine, pour sortir et se tint bien droit, montrant qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Il ferma la portière et se dépêcha de rejoindre la porte. Il prit une profonde inspiration et frappa. Il attendit patiemment et quelques secondes plus tard la porte s'ouvrit sur une Connie surprise.

-« Shane… Bonjour. »

-« Bonjour… » Il fit une pause un instant. Avait-il toujours la permission de l'appeler pour son prénom maintenant qu'il ne sortait plus avec sa fille ? Il se dit que oui et espéra que ça se passe bien « … Connie. »

Elle lui sourit et il prit ça comme un bon signe. « Tu veux entrer ? »

Shane hocha la tête et fit quelque pas à l'intérieur. Connie ferma la porte et se tourna vers lui. Sans qu'il s'y attende elle le prit dans ses bras. Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et resta immobile bizarrement ne sachant pas comment répondre.

-« Je suis vraiment désolée Shane. » Lui dit-elle doucement. Elle se recula et lui sourit tristement. « Je suis de ton côté là. Mitchie a pris une décision stupide. »

-« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tout à coup elle a cru tout ça à son sujet. Caitlyn, Nate et moi, sommes tout les trois d'accords pour dire que ce sont que des conneries. Je suis venu pour mettre les choses au clair, et qu'elle est la personne la plus incroyable au monde. »

-« J'espère que ça marchera, pour vous deux. »

Shane hocha la tête. Connie le lâcha et lui montra le cœur de la maison de la tête.

-« Va dans la cuisine, je vais demander à Mitchie de descendre. »

Il la remercia et pénétra dans la pièce. Il soupira en s'installant à la table, alors que des souvenirs se rappelaient à lui. Sa première visite à Mitchie, la pétition qu'il lui a donné, la première rencontre avec son père, celle avec sa cousine Amanda, leur premier repas en tant que petit-ami… Tout c'était passé dans cette cuisine. Il observa la pièce et vit plusieurs photos sur le frigo. Celle qui retint son attention devait avoir été faite par un professionnel. Sûrement un portrait tiré d'une photo scolaire. Dans cette photo, Mitchie souriait à la caméra. C'était ce sourire, qui le faisait fondre.

-« Shane. »

Il l'entendit haleter son nom et se tourna pour la voir à l'entrée de la cuisine. Elle était là, les yeux grands ouverts, choquée. Il sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa poitrine en la voyant et se leva de sa chaise.

-« Mitchie, s'il te plait, avant de dire quoi que ce soit, écoute-moi. »

Elle hocha la tête, sans bouger de sa place. Il prit une profonde inspiration, et se lança.

-« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris pour penser tout ça de toi. Et qu'importe ce que tu peux dire pour protester, je veux que tu saches que c'est faux. Rien de ce que tu m'as dit n'est vrai. Et je te l'ai déjà dit avant. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui Mitchie ! Tu n'es pas « personne ». Tu es une très belle, très intelligente, très talentueuse jeune fille. »

-« Shane… » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Non. » Dit-il avec force. « Écoute-moi. Je ne suis pas trop bien pour toi. En fait, je pense même n'être pas assez bien pour toi. Parfois je me dis que tu mérites bien mieux que moi. Et je me sens chanceux de t'avoir. Je suis si surpris d'avoir quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleux que toi. »

Le jeune homme vit ses yeux s'embuer. Il ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi elle pleurait en la regardant, mais il espérait que ce n'était pas parce qu'elle comptait le blesser. Il déglutit, devenant soudainement nerveux. Mais il repoussa ce sentiment et continua son discours.

-« Tu sais quoi Mitchie, tu n'es peut-être pas parfaite, mais tu sais quoi ? Personne ne l'est. Personne sur cette planète n'est parfait. Mais si y a une chose dont je suis sûr et certain c'est que tu es parfaite pour moi. Tu es la seule que je veux. Je ne veux personne d'autre. Pas un top modèle, pas une actrice. TOI »

Il fit avança vers elle et elle releva la tête vers lui, les larmes menaçant de tomber à n'importe quel moment.

-« Tu es mon égal en tout, et je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. S'il te plait ne me repousse pas. »

Les larmes coulèrent de ses yeux et Shane attendit anxieusement sa réponse. Elle sanglota et se jeta dans ses bras, enroulant ses bras autour de lui, tout en enfouissant sa tête contre son torse. Ses bras se refermèrent immédiatement sur elle et il la serra aussi fort qu'il put.

Ses épaules bougeant au rythme de ses sanglots alors qu'elle murmurait contre son torse. « Je suis désolée Shane. Tellement désolée. »

Il la réconforta, frottant doucement son dos. Il embrassa le haut de sa tête et ferma les yeux, restant ainsi, sa tête au dessus de la sienne. Il la laissa pleurer pendant un moment, sans bouger.

Après qu'elle se soit calmée, elle commença à s'expliquer. « Je suis désolée Shane. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai cru ce qu'elle m'a dit. C'était stupide ! Je crois que quand il s'agit de toi, je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement. La plupart du temps quand elle parle, j'ai juste envie de lui en coller une. Mais pas cette fois. Cette fois il a fallu que je la crois, Il a fallu que je sois stupide et que je te quitte. » Dit-elle avant de recommencer à pleurer hystériquement et Shane la consola de nouveau.

-« Ce n'est rien Mitch. »

-« Non ce n'est pas rien. » Pleura-t-elle. « Je t'ai brisé le cœur. Je t'ai blessé. Je t'ai fait pleurer. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire ça, jamais ! »

-« Ce n'est plus le cas maintenant ok ? C'est du passé. Tu as fait une erreur. Ce n'est pas grave. Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Tout ce qui importe est maintenant. Comment te sens-tu maintenant ? »

Elle releva la tête et renifla. « Je suis vraiment désolée. »

-« Autre chose ? »

-« Je ne veux pas te perdre. »

Il sourit et repoussa les cheveux de son visage. « Tu ne me perdras pas. » Murmura-t-il en essuyant ses larmes. « Je suis là Mitchie, et je te promets de ne jamais te laisser. »

Elle sourit doucement. « Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est de nouveau ensemble ? »

-« Ça veut dire ce que tu veux que ça veuille dire. » Répondit-il. « Mais j'espère que oui. »

Elle rit et il sourit.

-« Mitchie Torres, veux-tu être ma petite amie… une nouvelle fois ? »

Elle hocha la tête heureuse et déplaça ses mains de sa taille à son cou. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa ses lèvres contre les siennes. A l'instant où elles se touchèrent, ils sentirent un frisson les parcourir et Shane resserra sa prise sur sa taille, en l'embrassant à son tour, tout en la faisant quitter le sol. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et resserra sa prise autour de son cou pour ne pas tomber.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient besoin d'air. Le jeune homme la replaça sur le sol et ils se regardèrent heureux. Il appuya son front contre le sien et ferma les yeux, savourant simplement le fait d'avoir Mitchie de nouveau dans ses bras.

Les deux ados n'étaient pas conscients d'être observés par Caitlyn et Connie qui les regardait depuis le couloir, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

_Ayé notre petit couple est de retour, plus fort qu'avant ! Heureusement que Cait et Nate sont là quand même! J'ai adoré son petit discours pour la reconquérir et vous? Vous en pensez quoi?  
_

_A la semaine prochaine!  
_


	23. Chapter 22

_Un grand merci à Miss T pour avoir corrigé le chapitre avant de partir en vacance! Heureusement que tu rentres demain choupette! _

_Merci à **Angelffx19** (La suite c'est maintenant, j'espère qu'elle va aussi te plaire, et pour Gina, tu verras bien ce qu'il va lui arriver...) et **Aureliascott1** (Oui ça a marché, heureusement que Cait et Nate sont là pour leur remettre les idées en place!) pour leurs reviews.  
_

_Bonne lecture !  
_

_...  
_

-« Je crois que ça t'appartient. »

Mitchie regarda Shane curieusement alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose dans sa poche. Il en sortit le pendentif en forme de cœur et elle lui sourit. Faisant de même, il le détacha avant de lui tendre. Son sourire s'élargit et elle se tourna, se plaçant dos à lui. Elle prit ses cheveux et sentit un frisson la parcourir quand la main de son petit-copain glissa sur son cou. Il attacha le collier et relâcha la chevelure châtain. Elle prit le pendentif en argent dans sa main et se tourna vers lui.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là, qu'il remarqua ce qu'elle portait. « Belle veste. » Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle baissa les yeux pour l'observer puis releva la tête vers lui en souriant. « Merci, je l'ai eu par mon petit-ami. »

-« Oh, ton petit-ami hein ? C'est un gars cool ? »

La brunette hocha la tête et glissa ses bras autour de son cou, souriante. « Génial. »

Il sourit et se pencha pour capturer ses lèvres dans un doux baiser. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il remarqua quelque chose par-dessus son épaule. « Je crois qu'on a un public. »

Mitchie se tourna brusquement et vit sa mère et Caitlyn debout près de la porte le sourire aux lèvres. Elle rougit furieusement et cacha son visage contre le torse de Shane. Celui-ci rit et l'entoura de ses bras, faisant également rire leur amie..

-« Ouais ! Notre plan a marché ! »

-« Quel plan ? » Dit Mitchie en relevant la tête. « Et qui c'est notre ? »

-« Le plan Smitchie, de Nate et moi. »

-« Smitchie ? » Demandèrent-ils à l'unisson.

-« Ouais, vous savez, comme ces célébrités qui ont des noms bizarres. Comme Brangelina ! »

-« Et donc Shane et moi sommes Smitchie ? »

La future productrice hocha la tête joyeusement.

-« Ça ne devrait pas être Shi… » Shane s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase. « Peu importe. »

Caitlyn le regarda et sourit. « Ouais, j'y ai aussi pensé. Mais Smitchie est cool. »

-« Pourquoi parlons-nous de notre nom de couple célèbre alors que je ne suis pas une célébrité, et que Shane et moi n'avons pas encore rendus notre relation publique ? » Demanda Mitchie.

-« Tu n'as pas besoin d'être une célébrité pour avoir un tel nom. » Expliqua Caitlyn. « Et puis, Shane est une célébrité, et une fois que vous aurez informé le public de Smitchie, tu le seras aussi pour sortir avec Shane. En plus avec la voix que tu as et un petit-ami qui a ses entrées dans le monde de la musique, tu pourrais aussi en devenir une. »

La brunette écarquilla les yeux. « Une c… Célébrité ? Moi ? » Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne pense pas que je pourrais l'être. » Elle vit Caitlyn froncer les sourcils et elle s'expliqua. « Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas assez bonne, c'est juste… Que tu sais comme je suis timide ! Je ne pourrais jamais me tenir face à beaucoup de monde. »

-« On travaillera la dessus. »

La jeune chanteuse fronça les sourcils et son amie changea rapidement de sujet.

-« Mais Smitchie peut aussi être utilisé pour les plans crées par Nate et moi quand vous agissez comme des idiots. »

Le couple échangea un coup d'œil avant de fixer le sol, honteux.

-« Et jusqu'à présent nos deux plans ont marché. »

-« Deux ? » Demanda Mitchie, alors que Shane relevait la tête également curieux.

-« Et bien, tu sais quand j'ai parlé à Nate de ton concours, et qu'il en a parlé à Shane ? C'était une partie de notre plan pour que tout les deux vous soyez amis. » Expliqua Caitlyn.

-« Pourquoi vous nous avez aidé ? »

-« Vous êtes nos amis et loin l'un de l'autre vous étiez misérables. »

Mitchie regarda son petit-ami et il lui sourit, en passant un bras autour d'elle pour la rapprocher de lui.

-« Et en plus, vous êtes le plus beau couple de la planète. »

La brunette rougit en mordant sa lèvre, et même Shane rougit un peu.

-« Elle a raison. »

La jeune femme releva la tête, en entendant la voix de sa mère. Connie sourit et entra dans la cuisine.

-« Maman ? »

Celle-ci regarda sa fille puis Shane. « En tant que parent, tu espères toujours que ton enfant trouvera la bonne personne. Quand tu étais jeune, j'étais toujours inquiète que tu choisisses le mauvais garçon. Et je ne vais pas te mentir Shane, j'ai douté de toi au début. Mais maintenant, je ne vois personne de mieux pour elle. »

Le jeune couple se sourit et Mitchie se pelotonna contre son petit-copain. Elle était heureuse que sa mère ait une si haute opinion de lui. Elle savait que son père n'était pas aussi enthousiaste, après tout, elle était sa seule fille mais il était définitivement de son côté.

-« Je vais appeler mon homme et lui dire que vous vous êtes réconciliés » dit Caitlyn en sortant de la pièce.

-« Tu restes dîner Shane ? » Demanda la mère de sa copine.

Il sourit et hocha la tête doucement. « Merci Connie. J'adorerais. »

…

Mitchie retourna à l'école le lendemain sans s'inquiéter au sujet de Gina. Elle portait fièrement le collier de Shane sous son tee-shirt, de manière à éviter que quiconque apprenne leur relation. Elle n'était pas prête pour cela. Et comme elle s'y attendait son ennemie était venue à sa rencontre et avait commencé à l'ennuyer. Elle lui avait demandé comment elle se sentait et si elle avait bien pleuré la veille. La brunette s'était contentée de la regarder, sans aucune expression jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête de parler. Caitlyn était restée derrière son amie tout le temps, en la fixant inquiète. Une fois que Gina avait terminé, Mitchie l'avait fixé avec une expression ennuyée, et lui avait simplement dit qu'elle n'en avait rien à faire. Qu'elle se moquait de ce qu'elle pensait à son sujet et de ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle avait également ajouté qu'elle avait fait une erreur de jugement et qu'elle ne croirait plus jamais ce qu'elle racontait. Enfin elle lui avait dit qu'elle n'avait qu'à croire ce qu'elle voulait, que de toute façon elle connaissait la vérité et que rien d'autre ne comptait. Puis elle était partie, suivi d'une Caitlyn souriante. Suite à ça, Gina ne l'embêta plus.

Il restait à présent, deux semaines avant Thanksgiving. Shane et Mitchie en avaient discuté et s'étaient mis d'accord. Shane passerait Thanksgiving avec elle et elle passerait le réveillon de Noël chez les Gray. Et le jour de la naissance du Christ, ils le passeraient chacun dans leur famille. Celles-ci étaient d'accord avec leur plan.

La brunette se réveilla à onze heures le matin du jour de Thanksgiving, et lorsqu'elle arriva en bas, elle trouva ses parents qui avaient déjà bien travaillés. Sa mère était dans la cuisine afin de préparer le repas et son père rangeait la maison. Le salon était déjà prêt, avec une table supplémentaire car la leur ne suffirait pas à accueillir tous leurs invités. Sur la table, les couverts, verres, assiettes et serviettes étaient placés, alors qu'au centre, de la place avait été laissé pour la dinde et les autres plats. Sur la petite table à côté, il y avait un vase avec des fleurs.

Mitchie entra dans la cuisine et vit sa mère se presser. « Tu as besoin d'aide mam ? »

Connie la regarda par-dessus son épaule, et reprit son travail. « Heu… Chérie, ça va aller, et si tu demandais à ton père s'il avait besoin d'aide ? »

Elle hocha la tête et alla le rejoindre. Elle le trouva dans le salon en train de faire la poussière.

-« Hey, tu veux de l'aide ? »

-« Ouais, tu peux passer l'aspirateur ? »

-« Bien sûr. » Elle récupéra l'appareil dans le placard, et nettoya le salon ainsi que le couloir. Une fois terminée, elle s'attaqua aux fenêtres et à la porte d'entrée, puis arrangea les photos sur la cheminée. Elle demanda à son père s'il y avait autre chose à faire mais il lui assura que non. Elle retourna donc à la cuisine et demanda à sa mère si elle avait besoin d'aide. Cette fois-ci Connie lui dit oui.

-« Peux-tu laver la vaisselle ? »

Mitchie fit la grimace, mais se mit au travail. Elle détestait faire la vaisselle, mais sa mère avait besoin d'aide.

-« Alors qui vient ? » Demanda la brunette en posant un saladier propre sur le comptoir.

-« Heu… » Connie se tenait devant la cuisinière, tournant quelque chose dans la marmite. « Et bien, grand-mère et grand-père Torres, oncle Ben et Tante Chelsea, Olivia, Cassie et Julie, Shane. »

Elle sourit en entendant le nom de son petit-ami.

-« Et Jeff, il vient ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Il passe peut-être du temps avec sa petite copine. »

Olivia, Cassie, Julie et Jeff étaient les cousins de Mitchie, les enfants de son oncle Ben, le frère de Steve et de sa tante Chelsea. Olivia était plus vieille d'un an qu'elle, et elle était le parfait opposé de Mitchie. Elle n'était pas méchante comme Gina, mais elle était aussi populaire qu'elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, s'habillait de vêtement haute-couture et agissait convenablement la plupart du temps. Cassie et Julie étaient des jumelles de treize ans, et étaient toutes les deux plus comme leur cousine que leur sœur. Un peu plus hyperactives peut-être. Mais les filles avaient toute une chose en commun, (en dehors de leur nom de famille) elles adoraient les Connect Three. De son côté, Jeff était le vrai macho. Il avait quatorze, presque quinze ans, et agissait comme s'il savait tout sur tout. Comme s'il était le patron, et il détestait les Connect Three. Il pensait que « leur musique était stupide et qu'ils craignaient. »

Soudainement, le portable de Mitchie sonna. Elle s'essuya rapidement les mains et l'ôta de sa poche.

-« Allo ? »

_-« Hey Mitch. »_

-« Hey, comment ça va ? » dit-elle en souriant en entendant sa voix.

_-« Je me déteste de te faire ça… »_

-« Tu ne peux plus venir ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils alors que son cœur ratait un battement.

_-« Si, je peux venir ! »_

-« Alors que se passe-t-il ? » L'interrogea-t-elle après avoir soufflé de soulagement.

_-« Disons que je déteste faire ça à ta mère. »_

-« Que se passe-t-il Shane ? »

-_« La famille de Jase est partie en vacance. Quand ils ont réservés, ils pensaient qu'il serait en tournée et il n'a pas d'autre endroit où aller. »_

_-« Et je ne veux pas être seul __! »_ Cria Jason en arrière plan.

Mitchie rit. « Je vais demander. » Elle repoussa un peu sont téléphone, « Maman… »

Sans relever la tête, Connie répondit. « Est-ce que je vais avoir les Connect Three à la maison ? »

Mitchie sourit timidement. « Juste Shane et Jason. »

Elle regarda sa fille qui souriait, par-dessus son épaule. « S'il te plait ? » Elle soupira.

-« Je suppose qu'une personne de plus ne changera rien. »

Mitchie sourit et replaça son portable correctement. « Shane… »

-« _On a entendu, Jason est en train de danser dans le salon en ce moment même. »_

_-« Merci Madame Torres ! »_ Cria-t-il.

La brunette repoussa rapidement le téléphone de son oreille alors que Connie riait.

-« Ouille Jase, c'était mon oreille. »

_-« Oh… désolé. »_

-« Tu es le bienvenu Jason ! » Répondit la mère.

Mitchie rit. « Ok, je vous vois dans pas longtemps. »

_-« Ouais, deux heures trente n'est-ce pas ? »_

-« C'est ça. »

_-« Ok, à tout à l'heure, bye. »_

-« Bye. »

Elle raccrocha et remit son portable dans sa poche, puis retourna à sa vaisselle.

- « En parlant des garçons… » Connie regarda sa fille. « Est ce que tes cousins savant qu'ils viennent ? »

La brunette ne releva pas la tête, et répondit. « Et bien, ils savent que mon petit-ami vient. »

-« Et ils savent que ton petit-ami est une Pop Star ? »

-« Non. » Répondit-elle doucement.

-« Mitchie ! »

-« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu dis par téléphone. »

-« Mitchie, tu sais que Cassie et Julie sont des grandes fans de Connect Three. »

-« N'oublie pas Olivia ! Elle est rarement dingue, mais à chaque fois qu'elle le devient c'est pour les eux. »

Connie lui lança un regard « Et tu penses que ne pas dire à trois grand fans des Connect Three que deux de ses membres vont passer la journée ici avec elle est une bonne idée ? »

Mitchie se mordit la lèvre. « Je vais gérer. »

-« Gérer trois adolescentes en face d'un garçon mignon n'est pas aussi facile que tu le penses. »

La lycéenne hocha la tête avant de faire la grimace et de se tourner vers elle. « Mam… Est-ce que tu viens de dire que mon petit-copain est mignon ? »

Connie regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Quoi, il est mignon. »

Mitchie la regarda avec un air dégouté sur le visage. « Maman ! C'est inapproprié ! »

-« Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de penser qu'un garçon est mignon ? »

-« Pas un garçon qui sort avec ta fille ! »

-« Et bien chérie, Shane est un jeune homme très charmant. »

-« Je sais mam, c'est pour ça qu'il a des millions de filles qui se jettent à ses pieds. »

-« Et que tu tombes en pâmoison à chaque fois qu'il te sourit. » Répondit Connie avec un petit sourire amusée.

-« C'est pas vrai ! » Répondit sa fille en rougissant.

Connie haussa les sourcils.

-« C'est pas de ma faute, il a un sourire adorable. » Répondit Mitchie en se détournant. Elle attrapa une serviette et essuya la vaisselle. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se retourna. « Et ne pense pas que je l'aime juste parce qu'il est mignon. Son physique n'est qu'un bonus. »

Sa mère éclata de rire. « Je ne pense pas ça chérie. Je sais que tu n'es pas aussi superficielle. Et puis si tu l'aimais que pour sa beauté, vous deux ne seriez pas ensemble. »

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Et bien, si tu t'en fichais de son comportement, tu ne lui aurais jamais dit qu'il était un crétin, il n'aurait jamais changé et n'aurait jamais essayé de te trouver et vous ne vous seriez jamais rencontré. » Expliqua Connie.

-« Je n'y avais jamais pensé. »

-« Je te taquinais ma puce, et je suis désolée de t'avoir mis mal à l'aise en disant que ton petit-ami est mignon. »

Mitchie souffla.

-« Tu fais partie de la population féminine, je ne peux vraiment pas te blâmer de penser ça, ne me le vole pas c'est tout. » Dit-elle en plaisantant. Connie éclata de rire et elle ajouta. « Et S'IL TE PLAIT, n'en parle pas devant lui, ou même n'en parle devant personne. »

-« Promis je ne dirais rien. »

-« Ne rien dire à quel sujet ? » Demanda Steve en entrant dans la cuisine.

-« Rien ! »

Elles avaient parlé en même temps avant de retourner chacune à son travail. Pendant les deux heures suivantes, Connie travailla en cuisine, mais libéra Mitchie qui monta dans sa chambre, travailler sur ses chansons. A quatorze heures, la sonnette retentit, et Mitchie dévala les escaliers. Elle vit sa mère dans la cuisine sur le point d'aller répondre à la porte, mais elle la devança. Elle ouvrit pour voir Olivia lui sourire. « Mitchie ! » s'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant. « Je suis trop contente de te revoir ! »

-« Hey Olivia. »

-« Oh idiote, tu peux m'appeler Liv ! »

La brunette fronça les sourcils. « Liv ? Tu détestes les surnoms. »

-« Tu n'as pas entendu l'histoire ? »

La jeune femme entendit une voix derrière sa cousine et vit Cassie et Julie.

-« Quelle histoire ? Et entrez. »

-« Celle de pourquoi Olivia a un surnom » dit Julie après que les trois filles soit à l'intérieur.

-« Non. C'est quoi l'histoire ? » Demanda Mitchie en scrutant ses cousines.

-« Et bien… » Commença Olivia, mais Cassie la coupa.

-« Vois-tu, y a quelques semaines, les Connect Three étaient à la radio répondant à des appels. »

-« Ouais et Liv a appelé et ils ont répondu. » Dit Julie en souriant.

-« Et quand ils lui ont demandé son nom, et qu'elle leur a donné, Jason a crié 'OLIVIIAAAAAA' et Nate a demandé si on l'appelait Liv. » Dit Cassie.

-« Elle a dit oui et depuis ce jour elle s'appelle Liv. » Finit Julie.

Mitchie regarda Olivia, ou plutôt Liv, et vit un énorme sourire.

-« Wow, c'est cool. » Commenta la brunette.

Liv fronça les sourcils. « Mitch, je croyais que tu aimais les Connect Three. »

-« C'est le cas. »

-« Alors pourquoi agis-tu comme si ce n'était rien que je leur ai parlé ? » Demanda Liv.

-« Et bien, je… » Elle s'arrêta une seconde, se demandant quoi dire. « Je… Je les ai rencontrés. »

Ses trois cousines écarquillèrent les yeux, la bouche grande ouverte. « Tu les a rencontrés ? »

-« Deux fois. »

-« Deux fois ? » Répétèrent-elles.

Les jumelles posèrent un tas de question à la fois. « De quoi ont-ils l'air ? » « Sont-ils plus mignon en vrai ? » « Sont-ils drôles ? » « As-tu eu leurs autographes ? » « As-tu fait des photos ? » « Les as-tu enlacés ? »

-« Woah, woah, woah! » Mitchie haussa les mains et ses deux cousines arrêtèrent de parler, même si on voyait toujours l'excitation sur leur visage. « Je les ai rencontré à un de leur concert, et j'ai eu leur autographe sur un poster qui est dans ma chambre. »

-« Argh, êtes-vous en train de parler de qui je pense ? » Une voix de baryton retentit et les filles se tournèrent pour voir un garçon se tenir dans le couloir, un air ennuyé sur le visage.

-« Et tu penses quoi Jeff ? » Dit Liv en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Je pense que votre obsession avec ses garçons est ridicule. Ils ne savent pas chanter et leur musique craint. »

-« Et tu leur dirais en face ? » Demanda la brunette avec un sourire narquois.

-« Bien sûr. Ce n'est pas un groupe d'idiot qui va me faire peur. »

-« Ce n'est pas un groupe d'idiot ! » Les jumelles avaient criés en même temps.

-« Cassie, Julie, Jeff êtes-vous encore en train de vous battre à cause des Connect Three ? » Une femme qui était la copie conforme d'Olivia en plus âgées et avec des cheveux plus clair entra.

-« Mam, Jeff dit qu'ils sont stupides ! » se plaignit Julie.

-« Jeffrey ça suffit, tu sais que ça énerve tes sœurs. Et vous trois arrêtez de parler d'eux tout le temps. Ce n'est pas la journée des Connect Three aujourd'hui, c'est Thanksgiving. »

Cassie et Julie marmonnèrent alors que Mitchie saluait sa tante joyeusement.

-« Salut Mitchie. » Lui répondit-elle en entrant et en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Où est ta mère ? »

-« Je suis là Chelsea ! » Cria Connie depuis la cuisine.

Elle alla la rejoindre alors que Ben entrait et salua sa nièce à son tour, avant de lui demander où était son père. Celle-ci lui montra du doigt la direction et il s'en alla suivi de Jeff.

-« Tu dois nous montrer ce poster ! » S'exclama Liv excitée.

Mitchie éclata de rire. « Ok, Ok. »

Les trois filles se hâtèrent de monter les escaliers et d'entrer dans la chambre de leur cousine, alors que cette dernière les suivait, sans cesser de rire.

-« Il est où ? Il est où ? Il est où ? » Demandèrent les jumelles, ne tenant pas en place.

-« Calmez-vous ! » Répondit-elle en riant. Elle traversa sa chambre et leur montra le poster sur le mur.

Les trois filles crièrent et coururent jusqu'au poster.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! C'est celle de Shane ! » Cria Julie en pointant du doigt sa signature.

-« Et celle de Nate ! »

-« Et celle de Jason ! »

Elles crièrent de nouveau et se mirent à sautiller sur place, même Liv. Mitchie les regarda amusée. Sa mère avait raison. Ça n'allait pas être simple de les calmer une fois qu'elles auraient vu Shane et Jason.

Les vingt minutes suivantes, elles restèrent simplement dans la chambre, discutant tout d'abord des Connect Three puis du petit-ami de Mitchie. Elle ne leur dit rien, assurant simplement que c'était une surprise. Puis elles discutèrent de l'école, et bien sûr, Liv commença à parler du garçon mignon à qui elle pensait plaire, sans en être sûre. Elle en était à la moitié de son histoire, au sujet d'une fille qui avait presque la même robe qu'elle lors d'une soirée, quand Cassie l'interrompit.

-« Hey Mitchie…. Y a une limousine devant ta maison. »

Julie et Liv se levèrent du lit et regardèrent par la fenêtre.

-« Mitchie, pourquoi y a-t'il une limousine devant ta maison ? » demanda Liv en regardant par-dessus son épaule ?

-« Il est là. » Dit-elle tout sourire, en se levant de son lit et en courant vers la porte.

Les trois sœurs échangèrent des regards avant de la suivre rapidement. « Mitchie, qui est là ? » Cria Julie.

-« Mon petit-copain ! » Répondit-elle en dévalant les escaliers.

-« Ton petit-copain a une limousine ? » Demanda Liv en suivant alors que sa cousine arrivait devant la porte. Elle se retourna et hocha la tête en réponse avant de sortir sur le perron, suivie de près par les filles. Mitchie regarda la portière de la voiture s'ouvrit avec le sourire alors que ses cousines regardaient la même scène, curieuses.

-« In. Croy. Able. »

Les trois filles écarquillèrent les yeux.

* * *

_Et voilà ! La réaction des filles dans le prochain, ainsi que le déroulement de Thanksgiving et la présentation à la famille._

_A la semaine prochaine!  
_


	24. Chapter 23

**_Bonsoir à tous! _**

_Je sais qu'habituellement je poste le mercredi et que je suis en retard (et c'est pas le faute de **Miss T** qui me l'a rendu en temps et en heure) mais j'ai été un peu débordé..._

_...  
_

_Merci à **AureliaScott1** (Merci! J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi!) et **Twilight-I-Love-You** (Je ne sais plus si je t'ai répondu -_-' Pire qu'un poisson rouge, j'ai pas de mémoire! lol! La suite c maintenant!) pour leurs reviews._

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent : Shane et Jason arrivent chez la famille Torres où ils vont passer __Thanksgiving_.

_Bonne Lecture  
_

…

-« Shane ! » Mitchie courut et se jeta dans les bras de son copain qui venait tout juste de sortir de la limousine. Il l'attrapa en riant.

-« Wow Mitch ! On dirait que tu ne m'as pas vu depuis des années. »

Elle releva la tête et sourit « c'est comme si. »

-« On s'est vu hier. »

-« Et alors ? Tu me manques j'ai bien le droit non ? »

-« Bien sûr. » Sourit-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser doucement.

Elle pouffa et se détacha de lui, sans pour autant s'éloigner.

-« Hey Mitchie ! » Jason lui fit signe en sortant de la limousine. La brunette lui sourit et alla l'enlacer amicalement.

-« Hey Jase. Y a quoi dans ce sac ? » Demanda-t-elle en regardant celui qu'il avait à la main.

Il sourit et le souleva fier de lui. « Des chapeaux ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Des chapeaux ? » Elle se tourna vers Shane pour une explication mais il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Elle reporta son attention sur Jason qui secouait vigoureusement la tête.

-« Ouais des chapeaux ! Je ne savais pas combien on serait donc j'en ai pris vingt ! »

-« Quelle sorte de chapeau c'est exactement ? »

Il sourit et secoua la tête. « Tu verras. »

-« Ok. » Répondit-elle avant de se tourner vers son copain.

-« Ok, ok, ok ! Je vais te dire ! » S'exclama le guitariste en attrapant son bras pour l'arrêter. Elle rit et se tourna vers lui. « En fait je vais te montrer. » Il sortit un chapeau de son sac et le plaça sur sa tête. « Ta da ! »

C'était un chapeau noir pèlerin avec des fausses plumes collées sur l'arrière, lui donnant un air de queue de dinde. Mitchie arqua les sourcils et fixa Jason qui avait un énorme sourire sur le visage, attendant une réponse de sa part.

-« Heuu… » Elle pouffa. « Wow Jase c'est… C'est quelque chose. »

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit, heureux de cette réponse et il sortit un autre chapeau de son sac qu'il lui tendit. « Tiens ! »

Elle sourit et le prit qu'elle plaça sur sa tête. Elle se fichait que ce soit le chapeau le plus ridicule qu'elle ait pu porter, du moment que ça rendait Jason joyeux, et elle adorait le voir heureux. Elle en attrapa un autre dans le sac et se tourna vers son copain. Il leva les mains de suite et secoua la tête tout en reculant. « Non, non, non, non, non. J'ai déjà dit à Jase que je NE porterais PAS ça. »

Mitchie bouda et battit des cils, lui faisant des yeux de chien battu. Il croisa ses bras et la fixa têtu. « Non. » Répéta-t-il alors qu'elle continuait à le regarder de la même manière. Il détourna les yeux pour fixer la direction opposée, et quinze seconde plus tard il reporta son regard sur elle pour voir qu'elle faisait toujours la moue. Il grogna et baissa les bras, vaincu. La moue de la brunette se transforma en sourire et elle lui sauta dessus. Elle plaça le chapeau sur sa tête et pouffa à l'expression de son visage.

-« Ah Shane, tu es trop mignon ! »

-« Parce que ça change de d'habitude ? » Dit-il avec un sourire satisfait.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le poussa doucement. « Calme-toi Pop star, ta tête risque de devenir trop grosse pour ce chapeau sinon. »

Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à faire un commentaire piquant, mais elle le prévint. « Ne t'avise même pas. »

Il ferma sa bouche mais garda son sourire satisfait.

-« Allez, entrons. »

Il hocha la tête et passa un bras autour de ses épaules, pour se diriger vers la maison Jason sur leurs talons. Ils atteignirent la porte et virent Liv, Cassie et Julie les fixer la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux écarquillés. Mitchie sourit et jeta un coup d'œil à son copain.

-« Shane, je te présente mes cousines Liv, Cassie et Julie. Les filles, voici mon petit-ami. Shane. »

-« Hey, ça va ? » les salua-t-il.

Elles écarquillèrent les yeux un peu plus sachant qu'il leur parlait à elles.

-« Oh mon Dieu… » Murmurèrent Julie et Cassie en même temps, après avoir retrouvé leur voix.

-« Oh Seigneur (_Shut Up dans le texte original_) » dit Liv. « Mitchie tu sors vraiment avec Shane Gray ? »

Mitchie hocha la tête, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. « Ouais. »

-« Salut je suis Jason ! » Dit-il en s'avançant de derrière le couple.

Les trois filles le regardèrent et pouffèrent. « On sait. » Répondit Cassie d'un air rêveur.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda Shane. « Mec… Elles me connaissent ! »

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils et le regarda étrangement. « Jase… Tu es célèbre. TOUT LE MONDE te connaît. »

-« Oh oui. C'est vrai. »

Son ami leva les yeux au ciel alors que Mitchie pouffait.

-« Attendez une minute. » Liv leva ses mains et les fixa. « Tu es le petit-ami qui reste pour Thanksgiving ? »

Il se tourna vers sa copine, un peu nerveux. « J'espère. »

Elle regarda sa cousine puis se tourna vers lui en lui souriant rassurante. « Ne t'inquiètes pas Shane, je n'ai pas d'autre petit-ami. » Elle se pencha et embrassa sa joue. « Tu es le seul. » Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille et un sourire éclatant s'étira sur son visage.

Il se tourna vers Liv « Dans ce cas oui. » Lui répondit-il.

(_Dans le texte original, Liv n'arrête pas de dire Shut Up, ce qui explique le prochain com de Jason.)_

Jason grimaça confus. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de nous dire de nous taire ? Ce n'est pas très gentil. »

Shane secoua la tête alors que Mitchie posait sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. « Jase, pour copier « The Princess Diaries » « shut up » ne veut pas toujours dire « tais-toi », mais « Oh ça alors ! Saint Corbeau ! »

-« Ohhhh ! Ok. » Dit Jason en souriant joyeusement.

-« Ça va être une longue journée. » Murmura Shane et sa copine lui mit une tape sur le torse.

Il la regarda alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard signifiant 'tiens-toi bien' avant de se tourner vers ses cousines. Elle remarqua que les trois filles fixaient les deux pop stars totalement éblouies.

-« Entrons. » Suggéra-t-elle. « Il fait un peu froid ici. »

Mais ses cousines ne bougèrent pas. Mitchie leva les yeux au ciel amusée et se détacha de Shane pour se diriger vers elle.

-« Ok, allez, vous pourrez les reluquer de l'intérieur… Allez ! » Elle les poussa un peu afin de les décider à bouger.

Alors qu'elles entraient, Liv se plaça près du chanteur et le regarda en tortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt, flirtant « Alors Shane… Reconnais-tu ma voix ? »

Il la regarda et attrapa subtilement la main de Mitchie pour la rapprocher de lui. « Heu… non. »

-« Je m'y attendais, en fait vous avez répondu à un de mes appels à la radio. »

-« Oh ? Ah bon ? »

-« Ouais, mon nom est Olivia mais grâce à Nate, je l'ai changé pour Liv. »

Il arqua un sourcil, et laissa échapper un rire qui sonnait faux, mais Olivia ne sembla pas s'en apercevoir, puis il se tourna vers Mitchie pour lui murmurer sans parler « Elle me fait peur. » La brunette se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire et lui mit un petit coup de coude.

Connie apparut et leur sourit. « Oh ! Shane, Jason, il me semblait bien avoir entendu pouffer. »

-« Salut Connie » la salua Shane avec le sourire.

-« Bonjour Madame Torres ! » Dit Jason joyeux.

Elle regarda le plus vieux membre des Connect Three et lui sourit. « Jason tu peux m'appeler Connie. »

-« Ok, bonjour Connie ! » Répondit-il de la même voix, ce qui la fit rire.

-« Salut Jason. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa fille. « Mitch, pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas les garçons dans la cuisine à la rencontre de ta tante et ton oncle. »

Julie haleta soudainement, attirant l'attention de tout le monde sur elle. Elle sourit « Je suis pressée de voir la tête de Jeff quand il vous verra ! »

-« Qui est Jeff ? » demanda Shane.

Mitchie allait répondre, mais Cassie le fit à sa place. « C'est notre frère hyper jaloux. Il n'arrête pas de dire qu'il n'aime pas les Connect Three. »

-« Il pense que vous êtes stupides ! » Ajouta Julie.

-« C'est MECHANT ! » s'exclama Jason.

-« Oh oui je sais ! » Dit Julie de la même voix.

Mitchie rit et lia son bras à celui de son copain. « Allons-y. » Elle marcha jusqu'à la cuisine, et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Steve leur sourit, sa tante Chelsea et son oncle Ben le regardait doucement, comme s'ils essayaient de se rappeler où ils l'avaient vu alors que Jeff les fixait méchamment.

-« T'es pas sérieuse ? »

Mitchie l'ignora et sourit en présentant son copain. « Tante Chelsea, oncle Ben, voici mon petit-ami Shane Gray. »

Le jeune homme sourit et fit un signe de la main. « Salut. »

-« Shane Gray ? » Répéta la tante son nom pensive. « Comme le… le chanteur ? »

-« C'est moi. » Dit-il en hochant la tête.

-« Mes filles adorent votre groupe. » Dit mon oncle.

Shane tourna la tête et regarda les filles qui étaient dans le couloir en train de pouffer par-dessus son épaule. Il sourit et se retourna vers Ben. « Oui, je sais. »

Mitchie vit le guitariste du coin de l'œil et elle attrapa son bras et le tira vers elle. « Et voici Jason White, un bon ami à Shane et moi et… »

-« Oh mec tu joues de la guitare ! » s'exclama Jeff.

-« Ouais, en effet. »

Jeff se leva de sa chaise près de son père et fit quelques pas vers lui, le fixant impressionné.

-« Jeff, je croyais que tu détestais pas les Connect Three. » Dit Liv.

-« Ouais mais ce mec sait sérieusement jouer de la guitare ! » Expliqua-t-il en montrant Jason de la main. « Comment tu fais pour jouer de la guitare comme ça ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas… Je joue... C'est tout. »

-« Je viens juste de commencer à prendre des cours et je suis loin d'être aussi fort que toi ! »

Jason sourit au compliment. « Merci. »

-« Et bien, c'était inattendu. » Murmura Cassie à Julie. La brunette l'entendit et pouffa.

-« Alors Shane, » Ben commença à changer de sujet, « Depuis combien de temps Mitchie et toi êtes vous ensemble ? »

Les deux concernés échangèrent un regard et sourirent. Il resserra sa prise autour d'elle et retourna son regard vers son oncle. « Environ trois semaines…. Ensemble. »

-« Ensemble ? » Demanda Chelsea.

-« Et bien, Shane et moi avons eu une très brève rupture une journée après une semaine d'histoire, et là ça fait deux semaines et demie depuis. » Expliqua la brunette.

-« Wow, tous les deux vous semblez très proche pour un couple ensemble depuis que trois semaines. » Observa Chelsea.

-« Mitchie et moi étions amis avant de sortir ensemble et nous nous aimions déjà à ce moment là sans savoir que c'était réciproque, et notre amitié a renforcé nos sentiments. » Répondit-il.

-« Attend une minute, tu connaissais Shane Gray depuis au moins un mois et tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » S'exclama Liv.

Mitchie la regarda et lui sourit timidement. « Depuis trois mois en fait. »

Sa cousine siffla et porta ses mains à ses hanches. « Suis-je la seule à avoir été laissé dans le noir ? Qui d'autre est au courant ? »

Mitchie secoua la tête. « Pas grand monde. Seulement mes amies Sierra et Caitlyn. Oh, et Amanda. »

-« Amanda ? Comme dans notre cousine de dix ans Amanda ? »

-« C'est par accident qu'elle a rencontré Shane. Il était en tournée dans le coin et son bus de tournée est tombé en panne. Maman et papa l'ont laissé passé la nuit ici. On a juste oublié qu'Amanda venait pour l'anniversaire de maman. Comme je n'allais pas cacher Shane toute la journée et sachant combien elle l'aime, je les ai présenté. »

-« Mais c'était quand on était juste amis. » Précisa-t-il.

-« C'était un jour intéressant. » Dit Connie.

-« Il semblerait qu'on ait toujours de petites disputes stupides non Shane ? »

-« Et c'est toujours par rapport à ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. »

-« Ouais, ben j'espère qu'on en a fini avec ses disputes stupides. »

Le jeune homme hocha la tête et embrassa sa tempe légèrement.

-« Bon les jeunes, le dîner sera servi dans une heure et demie environ, donc vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez d'ici là. » Leur dit Connie.

Jason sourit en se rappelant quelque chose. « Ooh ! Je peux sortir mes chapeaux ? » Dit-il en montrant son sac plastique.

-« Oh, c'est LA que Shane et Mitchie les ont eu…. Je me demandais d'où ça venait. » Sourit-elle.

-« J'en ai fait pour tout le monde ! S'exclama-t-il en les sortant et en commençant la distribution. Cassie, Julie et même Liv étaient excitées à l'idée de le porter. Au contraire de Jeff qui n'en avait pas l'air du tout quant à Steve, Chelsea, Ben et Connie, ça leur semblait égal. Après cela, Shane, Mitchie et ses cousines montèrent dans la chambre de la brunette alors que Jason et Jeff s'installaient dans le salon pour parler de guitare.

...

Dans la chambre de la jeune femme, Shane était assis sur le lit de sa copine, appuyé contre le mur et il avait passé un bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle était entre ses jambes. Cassie et Julie étaient assises au pied du lit, face au couple tandis que Liv était installée sur la chaise de bureau.

Pendant l'heure et demie qu'ils avaient avant le repas, Julie, étant la plus romantique leur demanda de raconter la manière dont ils s'étaient connus et comment ils étaient devenus un couple. Tour à tour, ils racontèrent leur histoire, en partant du blog vidéo, des commentaires, du changement de Shane, du concert, de sa visite lors du concours, de la pétition, de la manière dont ils étaient devenus amis, ils détaillèrent sa visite lors du jeu et l'incident avec Amanda, puis celui avec Jason, le second concert, le jour ou Shane avait emmené Mitchie au parc et comment il lui avait avoué ses sentiments, leur premier rendez-vous, leur rupture, et leur réconciliation.

Les trois filles soupirèrent d'envie à différent points de l'histoire, et à la fin Julie déclara « que c'était l'histoire la plus belle et la plus romantique qu'elle avait jamais entendu ! »

Mitchie se tourna vers son copain en souriant, sourire qu'il lui rendit avant d'embrasser sa tempe, la faisant sourire un peu plus. Elle se blottit contre son torse et posa sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-« Ok, Mitch j'étais un peu énervée après toi avant parce que tu ne m'avais rien dit au sujet de ton petit-ami célèbre, » dit Liv depuis sa place sur la chaise, « mais je te pardonne parce que tous les deux vous êtes le couple le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu. »

La brunette rougit fortement, et même les joues du jeune homme se colorèrent d'un rose très pale.

-« Ma mère a raison, même si ça ne fait pas longtemps, vous avez l'air très proche. On a l'impression que ça fait des années que vous êtes ensemble. »

-« J'en ai aussi l'impression. » Répondit Shane. « Je ressens une forte connexion avec Mitch, comme si on était ensemble depuis des années. »

-« T'es amoureux d'elle ? » Demanda une des jumelles innocemment.

-« Cassie ! » Liv et Julia la grondèrent alors que Mitchie rougissait de nouveau. Elle mordilla sa lèvre et fixa son lit. Dès que la question avait été posée elle avait senti Shane se tendre derrière elle.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu n'as pas à demander ça ! » siffla Liv. « C'est brusque. »

-« Et bien… » Commença-t-il, avec un rire nerveux.

Mitchie déglutit et plaça une main sur la sienne. « Tu n'as pas à répondre à ça Shane. » murmura-t-elle doucement. Elle le sentit se relaxer mais il répondit quand même. « Oui. »

Les quatre filles dans la pièce se tournèrent vers lui et la brunette le regarda abasourdie. « Quoi ? » chuchota-t-elle.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. « Mitchie, je sais que ça ne fait que quelques semaines mais je sens que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi. Et même, je veux te rendre heureuse, qu'importe comment. Je ne sais pas, peut-être que je pourrais être dans l'erreur mais ce que je ressens pour toi et beaucoup plus qu'un coup de cœur, ou une toquade. Tu n'as pas à me répondre, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Je sais que tu ne dois pas ressentir les choses aussi fortes que moi, et si ça ne te plait pas que je le dise, je ne le dirais pas, je pensais juste que je devais répondre honnêtement à la question de ta cousine. »

Mitchie le fixa choquée. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de dire qu'il l'aimait. Shane l'AIMAIT elle. Elle sentit une chaleur, et un sentiment confus alors que son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine. AIMER était un mot puissant et elle avait toujours détestait entendre les couples se le dire dans les couloirs quand deux jours plus tard ils se séparaient, se trompaient ou s'utilisaient juste pour le sexe. Rien de tout cela n'était de l'amour. Mais ce qu'elle sentait pour Shane était-ce de l'amour ? Tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle le sentait aussi, de la même manière. Elle ne se savait pas ce qu'elle ferait si elle le perdait et donnerai tout pour le voir heureux. « Shane… » Chuchota-t-elle. « Je… »

Un air nerveux apparut sur son visage et elle lui sourit, posant sa main contre sa joue. Elle avait complètement oublié que ses cousines étaient dans la chambre. « Je t'aime. »

Ses yeux brillèrent et un sourire fleurit sur son visage.

-« C'est un peu tôt, mais je veux que tu saches que ce que je ressens pour toi est aussi fort. » Ajouta-t-elle avant de prendre son visage entre ses mains et de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle mit dans ce baiser tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Chaque sentiment qu'elle avait, y était présent et le plus était que Shane y répondait avec la même ferveur. Ils ne s'étaient jamais embrassés de cette manière avant, c'était toujours doux et court. Là, c'était intense, plein d'émotion et Mitchie adorait ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Ils se séparèrent de mauvaise grâce seulement lorsque le besoin d'air se fit pressant.

-« Wow. »

Elle entendit Shane murmurer cela et elle sourit. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il la fixait avec amour. Son regard se porta sur le côté, son sourire s'évanouit et ses joues se tintèrent légèrement de rose. Elle se tourna pour voir ce qui avait amené à réagir ainsi et elle vit ses cousines les fixer avec les yeux grands ouvert, mais souriantes. Mitchie rougit et se tourna timide. « Désolée… » Murmura-t-elle. « Je crois que c'était un peu trop démonstratif. »

-« Mitch…. C'était incroyable. » Dit Liv. « Je viens juste d'être témoin de votre confession et après vous vous êtes embrassés. Je promets que je n'en parlerais à personne, mais sérieux, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit Shane Gray proclamer son amour à quelqu'un. »

Il fronça les sourcils, « Je n'ai jamais fait ça avant… Et je n'ai pas prévu de le refaire à quelqu'un d'autre non plus. »

-« C'est pourquoi nous sommes incroyablement chanceuses d'y avoir assistés. »

Mitchie arqua un sourcil. « Vous ne pouvez en parler à personne, même quand nous rendrons notre histoire public. C'est quelque chose de vraiment personnel, et je ne veux pas que ma vie amoureuse soit connue par la population et encore moins par les fans un peu folles de Shane qui vont me haïr. »

Liv secoua la tête. « Je te promets que je ne le dirais à personne. Ça restera un moment entre nous. »

Mitchie sourit avec gratitude, puis regarda ses cousines. « Cassie ? Julie ? »

-« On n'en parlera pas non plus. » Répondirent-elles en même temps.

Le reste du temps fut passé à parler, non plus de la relation de Shane et Mitchie, mais de la vie de Shane lors des concerts et tout ce qui leur permettait d'en apprendre plus les uns sur les autres.

...

Bientôt, ils entendirent Connie les appeler pour le dîner. Ils descendirent dans le salon, Shane et Mitchie avec leurs mains enlacées et ils remarquèrent que deux autres personnes étaient arrivées pendant leurs absences. La brunette sourit et lâcha la main de Shane. « Grand-mère ! Grand-père ! » Elle courut et les enlaça. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis longtemps et ils lui avaient manqué.

-« Mitchie chérie. » Sa grand-mère l'embrassa sur la joue.

-« Comment vas-tu mademoiselle Mitchie ? » Demanda son grand-père.

-« Je vais bien. » Sourit-elle.

-« Mitchie. » Sa grand-mère l'appela et elle se déplaça jusqu'à elle. La vieille dame se pencha vers elle, « qui est ce garçon avec qui tu es entrée ? » Elle essaya de parler doucement, de manière à ce que seule la concernée l'entende, mais elle avait toujours été une personne bruyante et tout le monde dans la pièce, Shane inclus, l'entendit. Il retint un sourire alors que la jeune fille pouffait.

-« C'est mon petit-ami Shane. »

La grand-mère le regarda et l'observa pensive. Connie entra à ce moment là, et pria tout le monde de prendre place. La jeune femme prit un siège et son copain s'installa à ses côtés. Tous deux étaient face aux grands-parents.

-« Quel âge as-tu Shane ? » Demanda la mamie soudainement.

-« J'ai eu dix-huit ans cet été. » Répondit-il poliment.

Elle pinça les lèvres. « Ah bon ? Et tu es au courant que Mitchie n'a que seize ans ? »

La brunette écarquilla les yeux, soudainement alarmée et gigota sur sa chaise. Oui, elle savait qu'il était au courant de son âge, mais sa grand-mère a toujours été un peu trop protectrice et elle lui a toujours dit qu'elle devait rencontrer le garçon parfait pour avoir son approbation. Et sur sa liste d'imperfection avoir dix-huit ans ou plus en faisait parti.

Shane s'éclaircit la gorge. « Oui madame, j'en ai conscience. »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Steve. « Steven, savais-tu que Shane a dix-huit ans ? »

-« Oui maman. Shane est un garçon gentil et digne de confiance. » Répondit-il tout en hochant la tête.

Le concerné était choqué et surpris d'entendre un tel compliment de la part du père de Mitchie. Il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'avait pas confiance en lui, et il venait juste d'apprendre que ce n'était pas le cas.

-« Vraiment ? » Demanda la sénior.

Connie arriva avec le plat, et ayant entendu la fin de la conversation, répondit à la question.

-« Oui. Shane est un garçon fabuleux. Et comme je lui ai déjà dit, je ne pourrais pas choisir quelqu'un d'autre d'aussi parfait pour ma Mitchie sur cette terre. »

Le jeune chanteur la fixa un sourire épanoui sur le visage. Est-ce que les parents de sa petite-amie avaient vraiment une si haute opinion de lui ? Connie le lui assura en lui souriant, faisant un bref signe de la tête comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse. Il tourna la tête vers Steve et eut le même signe de tête. Il sourit et se tourna vers Chelsea et Ben et les vit lui sourire. Il regarda ensuite Mitchie et vit qu'elle s'était redressée sur sa chaise et qu'elle lui souriait. Elle passa sa main sous la table et la posa sur la sienne. Il tourna sa main et entrelaça leurs doigts. Liv, Cassie et Julie leur sourirent.

L'aïeule retourna son regard vers lui. « Mon fils et ma belle-fille ont l'air d'avoir une très haute opinion de toi Shane. »

-« Je sais que je suis un peu plus vieux que Mitchie, mais je tiens vraiment à elle, et je ne ferais jamais rien pour la blesser ou pour trahir votre confiance ou celle de ses parents. » Répondit-il confiant.

La vieille dame se tourna vers son fils qui donna son accord d'un signe de tête, puis vers sa bru qui fit de même avant de se tourner Mitchie qui la regardait, avec espoir. Elle sourit et regarda le jeune homme de nouveau. « Tu as ma bénédiction Shane. »

Il lui sourit et la remercia chaudement. Le grand-père, qui n'avait rien dit jusqu'à présent le fixa un moment avant de prendre la parole. « J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part. »

-« Bien sûr que tu l'as déjà vu. » Dit Jeff qui était assis près de Jason de l'autre côté de la table. « Ses photos sont partout sur les murs de la chambre des filles. »

-« Jeff ! » Ses trois sœurs crièrent, et Shane se mit à rire.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis habitué. »

-« Ah oui ! » Dit le grand-père en le reconnaissant. « Tu es le chanteur de ce groupe qui fait que toutes ces filles s'évanouissent. » Il tourna ensuite vers Jason. « Et tu es le guitariste, n'est ce pas ? »

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête alors que la mamie hoquetait. « Vous êtes le groupe qui chante 'Play My Music'. »

Shane sourit et hocha de nouveau la tête. « C'est bien nous. »

La mamie sourit et frappa des mains. « J'adore cette chanson ! » Elle rit et commença à chanter. « Turn on that radio, as loud as it can go wanna dance until my feet can't feel the ground. »

Les adultes commencèrent rire alors que les plus jeunes regardaient leur grand-mère les yeux grands ouverts, un air horrifié sur le visage. Shane lui était amusé alors que Jason, avait, comme toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Say goodbye to all my fears, one good song may disappear… » Connie continua et Mitchie s'enfonça sur sa chaise alors que Shane éclatait de rire et se mit à chanter avec eux. « And nothing in the world can bring me down. »

-« Bring me down » répéta Jason.

-« Head clapping, hip shaking, heart breaking, there's no faking what you feel when you ride it home, yeah. » Cassie et Julie chantèrent, essayant de refaire Nate. Shane rit et chanta avec elles. « Music's in my soul, I can hear it every day, and every night, it's the one thing on my mind. Music's got control, and I'm never letting go, no, no. I just want to play my music. »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire, Mitchie et Jeff inclus.

La brunette se rappellera plus tard de ce Thanksgiving comme l'un des meilleurs qu'elle ait eu.

* * *

_Seigneur, ce chapitre a été loooooong à traduire, mais j'ai bien aimé la déclaration de Shane et vous ? Vous en pensez quoi ? (Note de **Miss T** : Je confirme. Trop long autant à traduire qu'à corriger. Lool)_

A la semaine prochaine (Et j'essayerai de poster à l'heure cette fois :p)


	25. Chapter 24

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir pu poster semaine dernière, mais entre les problèmes de formatage de ma __**Miss Tagada**__ qui n'a pas pu corriger mes chapitres à temps et mon problème de connections réseau qui s'est transformé en plus de connections du tout parce qu'une bande de petit cons à foutu le feu aux câbles France Télécom…(Et bonjour leur réactivité chez FT, ça vient tout juste d'être réparé…) M'enfin… Je suis sûre que ma vie ne vous intéresse pas plus que ça… So… _

_Un grand merci à __**QRST**__ (Jason n'a pas peur du ridicule, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps lol… Et ce chapitre te le prouvera une nouvelle fois lol ! Et oui Olivia est sans gène, j'ai une cousine pareil je l'assomme lol !) __**Twilight-I-Love-You**__ (Merci pour ton petit message sympathique et pour ton com par avance lol) et __**Lia Rose **__(Je vois enfin le bout du tunnel lol ! Merci pour ton message de soutien) pour leurs reviews._

…

_Dans le chapitre précédent : Shane et Jason ont passé Thanksgiving chez les Torres. {Note: Dans ce chapitre vous allez avoir envie de câliner notre petit Jason. Pauvre choupinou !}_

_Bonne lecture !_

…

-« Mitchie ! » Ce fut la première chose qu'elle entendit en entrant dans l'appartement des garçons. Jason arriva en courant, visiblement affolé et se cacha derrière elle. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule amusée, bien qu'un peu confuse.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Jase ? »

-« Nate essaye de me voler mes OISEAUX ! » Cria-t-il en montrant la boite de PEEPS qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

-« Nate ! » Le gronda-t-elle alors que ce dernier arrivait.

-« Mitchie, s'il mange ça, il va être malade, » expliqua-t-il calmement.

-« Je ne vais pas les manger ! » Répondit Jason. « Pourquoi est ce que je les mangerais ? C'est des poussins Nate ! Des POUSSINS ! »

-« C'est des PEEPS Jason. Des Marshmallows ! Tu es supposé les manger ! » Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Jason ouvrit grand les yeux et fixa la boite dans ses mains. « Comment peut-on manger des poussins ? »

-« Ce ne sont pas des vrais poussins ! C'est des sucreries ! »

-« Mais ils sont trop mignons ! »

-« C'est du sucre enrobé de sucre ! »

-« LES GARS ! » Mitchie stoppa leur dispute. « Maintenant que nous avons établi que Jason n'allait pas manger les PEEPS, si vous comptez continuer de vous disputer, pourriez-vous ne pas rester ici ? »

-« Désolé. » Murmurèrent les deux garçons avant de partir.

Mitchie pouffa et sentit soudain quelqu'un s'appuyer contre son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et sourit à son petit ami.

-« Sauve-moiiiiii » gémit-il. Elle rit et il fit la moue. « Je suis sérieux Mitch, tu te dis que POUR UNE FOIS ils arrêteraient de se disputer. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être leurs mères qu'ils n'écoutent jamais. »

-« Oh arrête, toi aussi tu as tes moments tu sais. » dit-elle en souriant.

-« Oui, mais ce n'est pas tous les jours. Je suis juste content qu'on soit en vacance et que Nate et Jason partent demain pour voir leur famille, j'aurais au moins la paix ! »

-« T'es un imbécile » dit-elle en secouant la tête, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Il releva la tête et plissa les yeux, amusé. « Oh, je suis un imbécile alors ? »

-« Oui. »

Elle cria lorsqu'il se mit à la chatouiller. « Shane ! » Cria-t-elle alors qu'il éclatait de rire.

Elle croisa les bras « ça prouve ce que je viens de dire. »

Shane marcha jusque derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras, la rapprochant de lui. Il appuya son menton sur son épaule et la regarda. Il sourit puis fit la moue. « Bisou ? » murmura-t-il. Elle pencha la tête et l'embrassa rapidement.

-« Merci »

-« De rien. » Pouffa-t-elle

Il sourit et embrassa sa joue doucement, la faisant pouffer quand elle sentit son souffle sur son oreille.

-« Tu m'as manqué. » Murmura-t-il tout en embrassant sa mâchoire, puis son cou. Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Shane et elle étaient ensemble depuis un peu plus d'un mois. Parfois elle avait l'impression que ça faisait beaucoup plus, et d'autre fois que ça datait d'hier. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'après seulement un mois, elle se sentait aussi à l'aise auprès de Shane. Dans le passé, quand elle pensait à avoir un petit ami, elle s'était toujours dit que les premiers mois seraient bizarres et qu'ils s'échangeraient seulement quelques doux baisers. Mais avec Shane c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle n'avait aucun problème à être dans ses bras et à le laisser embrasser son visage, son cou et ses épaules. Leurs baisers devenaient parfois plus profonds quand ils étaient seuls et la brunette se sentait bien, elle n'avait jamais ressentie le besoin de l'arrêter parce qu'il allait trop loin. Elle lui faisait confiance pour savoir ce qui était sûr de faire ou pas. Parfois il s'arrêtait au milieu d'un baiser pour lui demander s'il allait trop loin avec elle, et sa seule réponse était un sourire avant de l'embrasser, à nouveau, avec la même intensité. Shane alla de son épaule à sa tempe, embrassa le coin de sa bouche et la tourna face à lui. Il ancra ses yeux dans les siens pendant quelques secondes puis captura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle répondit immédiatement au baiser et glissa ses mains autour de son cou. Elle sourit contre sa bouche et joua avec ses cheveux sur sa nuque. Le baiser dura autant qu'il put avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Il plaça son front contre le sien et ils restèrent ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre durant quelques minutes.

-« Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il et au moment où les mots sortirent de sa bouche, elle sourit et sentit un picotement dans tout son corps. Peu importe le nombre de fois où il pouvait le dire, elle ressentait toujours la même chose. Elle ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête. Shane sentit le soudain manque de contact et releva aussi la tête. Il l'imita en la voyant sourire. Elle se pencha et déposa un doux, mais rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je t'aime aussi. » Chuchota-t-elle contre ses lèvres.

Il sourit béatement et la rapprocha de lui. Elle laissa ses mains retomber de son cou à sa taille et posa sa tête contre son torse. Elle soupira heureuse et il embrassa le sommet de son crâne, laissant sa tête reposer contre la sienne.

-« On devrait aller voir si Nate et Jason se comportent mieux. » Dit-elle après quelques minutes.

Il grogna.

-« Mit-chie ! Tu sais comment ruiner le moment ! »

Elle releva la tête et lui jeta un regard moqueur. « Shane tu es horrible. C'est tes meilleurs amis ! »

Il bouda. « Et tu es ma petite amie. Je les vois tous les jours et une fois qu'on sera en tournée je ne te verrais plus. »

-« Et bien tu n'es pas en tournée pour le moment. » lui fit-elle remarquer.

-« Mais je le serais dans un mois et demi, et je veux passer le plus de temps possible avec toi. » Répondit-il, recommençant à faire la moue.

-« Oh, arrête ça ! » Dit-elle en souriant.

Il approfondit sa moue et lui fit des yeux de cocker. « Shane arrête ! » Elle rit et détourna le regard, avant de revenir vers lui. « Tu sais que je trouve ta moue adorable. »

Il hocha la tête, sans cesser pour autant.

-« Et tu restes comme ça parce que tu sais que tu as toujours un baiser parce que je n'arrive pas à résister à cette moue ? » Dit-elle en arquant un sourcil.

Il hocha de nouveau la tête, et elle leva les yeux au ciel amusée et l'embrassa rapidement. Alors qu'elle allait d'éloigner, il resserra sa prise sur sa taille, la blottit contre lui, et l'embrassa.

-« Je crois que c'est vrai, » murmura-t-elle après s'être éloignée un petit peu, « tu es vraiment une guimauve Shane Gray. »

Il sourit. « Je préfère le terme de 'malade ivre d'amour'. »

Elle rit doucement et recula. Elle secoua la tête et prit sa main. « Allez mon malade ivre d'amour, allons voir Nate et Jason. »

Le jeune homme rit et ils allèrent tous deux dans la cuisine, main dans la main.

...

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent ils les trouvèrent installés, opposés l'un à l'autre, à la table de la cuisine en silence. Jason fixait ses pieds alors que Nate semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Mitchie et Shane s'installèrent près d'eux. Ils fixèrent le plus jeune, se regardèrent puis fixèrent, à nouveau. Mitchie rit.

-« Tu rêve de Caitlyn ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers la brunette et sourit penaud. « Elle me manque. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis trop longtemps. » Il souffla et appuya son menton contre la paume de sa main. « Ça craint que dès que je rentre de vacance, c'est elle part à son tour. »

-« Ouais, qui part en vacance en décembre d'ailleurs ? » Demanda Shane alors que sa copine lui mit une tape sur son bras, lui jetant un drôle de regard.

-« Apparemment Caitlyn, et ne te moques pas de ses traditionnelles vacances en famille. » le gronda-t-elle amusée. Il lui tira la langue.

-« Où est ton amie, Mitchie ? » Dit Jason. « Sierra. » Ajouta-t-il.

-« Elle est occupée aujourd'hui. » Répondit la jeune fille en souriant, rapidement imité par son copain.

-« Oh, Jason a un coup de cœur ! »

Il rougit et secoua la tête. « Non ! Elle semble juste vraiment cool. »

-« Hum, hum. » Shane le regarda sceptique avec le sourire.

-« Je ne l'aime pas ! » La voix de Jason craqua sur le mot 'aime'. « Du moins pas comme ça. On est juste amis, c'est tout. »

-« Ouais, c'est ce que Shane et Mitchie n'arrêtaient pas de dire et regarde où ils en sont maintenant. » Dit Nate en les montrant de la tête.

-« C'est différent. » Protesta Jason.

-« Comment cela ? » Questionna le plus jeune.

-« Parce que… heu… parce que… Juste parce que ça l'est ! »

Nate leva les yeux au ciel alors que Shane éclatait de rire. « Bonne réponse Jase. »

-« Et bien c'est différent ! Tous les deux vous êtes fait pour être ensemble ! » Répondit-t-il. Shane et Mitchie se regardèrent et elle mordilla sa lèvre en regardant le sol.

-« Et bien, peut-être que Sierra et toi êtes fait pour être ensemble. » Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

-« Je ne pense pas. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête.

-« Pourquoi pas ? » Demanda Shane.

Jason baissa la tête triste. « Pourquoi est ce qu'elle aimerait quelqu'un comme moi ? »

Mitchie hoqueta. « Jason ! Comment ça quelqu'un comme toi ? Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? »

Il haussa les épaules, silencieux.

-« Jason ! Les gens t'aiment ! »

-« Mes fans m'aiment. » Répondit-il. « Et c'est parce qu'ils ne me connaissent pas. »

-« Jase, je t'aime, tu es comme mon frère ! »

-« Je sais Mitch, et tu es comme ma sœur, mais c'est différent. Aucune fille ne m'aimera jamais de la manière dont tu aimes Shane. »

-« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai. » Raisonna-t-elle. Il releva la tête vers elle et lui lança un regard bouleversant. « Toutes les filles avec lesquelles j'ai pu sortir ne m'aimait pas pour moi. Elles étaient avec moi que pour avoir accès au Connect Three et avoir leur nom dans les infos. Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie avant de devenir un membre des Connect Three. » Il souffla. « J'étais le gars que personne n'aimait. »

Mitchie fronça les sourcils et rapprocha sa chaise de la sienne pour être plus près de lui. Elle passa un bras autour de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Jason prit une profonde inspiration et commença son histoire.

-« Depuis le début du lycée j'aimais une fille, mais elle était capitaine de l'équipe de volley, soit vraiment hors d'atteinte. C'était ma première année et notre bal de fin d'année arrivait. J'ai décidé d'être brave et de lui demander de m'accompagner. Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait y penser. J'ai été tellement heureux pendant des jours rien ni personne ne pouvait me déstabiliser. La semaine suivante elle m'a arrêté au milieu du couloir, devant tous ses amis et m'a rembarré – grave, ajouta-t-il après une seconde de pause. Elle m'a dit que même dans un million d'année elle n'aurait jamais accepté de m'accompagner. Elle m'a demandé pourquoi j'avais même pris la peine de demander. »

-« La s*lope ! » siffla Nate.

Mitchie et Shane le regardèrent surpris. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à entendre un tel mot sortir de sa bouche.

-« Nate ! »

-« Quoi ? C'est la vérité ! » Il tourna son attention vers Jason. « Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui t'était arrivé. » Même s'ils se disputaient beaucoup, il était clair qu'il le voyait comme un frère et se faisait du souci pour lui.

-« Ça va Nate. » Répondit Jason avec un petit sourire.

-« C'est pourquoi tu étais si calme cet été-là à Camp Rock ? » Demanda Shane.

-« Je ne voulais même pas y aller cette année là, j'étais anéanti. Mais mes parents m'ont convaincu d'y aller et que la musique m'aiderait à me faire me sentir mieux. » Il sourit et regarda ses deux amis. « Je suis content qu'ils m'y aient obligé, sans quoi les Connect Three n'existeraient pas et je n'aurais pas les deux meilleurs amis que j'ai jamais eu. »

Shane et Nate sourirent alors que Mitchie trouvait ça trop mignon.

-« Ça me fait penser que j'ai toujours voulu savoir comment vous avez commencé le groupe. » Dit-elle en les fixant tour à tour. « Je sais que c'était à Camp Rock, mais je n'en sais pas plus. »

-« Peu de personne sont au courant. » Dit Shane. « Seulement ce qui étaient présents au camp cette année, nous n'en avons pas vraiment parlé. »

Mitchie sourit et se pencha vers son copain. « Est-ce que j'ai un privilège en tant que petite amie pour entendre l'histoire ? »

Shane regarda ses amis qui haussèrent les épaules. Ça ne leurs posaient pas de problème. « Bien sûr. »

-« Ouais ! » Mitchie tapa dans ses mains et gloussa excitée. Elle gigota sur sa chaise et s'installa confortablement, prête à écouter leur histoire.

-« Ok, l'été dernier ça faisait tout juste trois ans qu'on s'est rencontré tous les trois. » Commença Shane. « Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on allait à Camp Rock, mais on avait chacun notre groupe d'amis et on ne parlait pas vraiment ensemble. Si tu m'avais demandé qui était Nate Brown ou Jason White à l'époque je t'aurais répondu que j'en avais aucune idée. »

-« Et Shane était juste connu dans le camp comme étant le neveu de Brown. » Expliqua Nate.

-« On avait un avis partagé sur moi, certains trouvaient que c'était cool que je sois le neveu de Brown, alors que d'autres, » il fit un signe de la tête vers Nate, « pensaient que je n'étais qu'un ado pourri, gâté qui n'était au camp que parce que Brown était mon oncle. »

-« Hey ! » Protesta Nate. « Pour ma défense, Shane se baladait dans le camp comme s'il en était le propriétaire. »

-« Quoi de neuf ? » Dit Mitchie avec un sourire amusé.

-« Ah-AH très drôle. » Répondit-t-il.

Elle sourit et lui envoya un baiser. Il sourit et secoua la tête doucement.

-« Ok, donc un jour je me promenais près du lac et j'ai entendu de la musique. J'ai marché jusqu'au dock et vu Nate avec sa guitare en train de chanter. Je l'ai observé un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque et me demande si j'avais un problème. »

Le concerné rit. « Ouais ! Je me souviens de ça. »

-« J'ai ignoré ses commentaires brusques et je lui ai dit que j'avais vraiment aimé ce qu'il était en train de jouer et je lui ai demandé s'il l'avait écrit. Sa réponse à ma question a été de dire que je voulais voler sa chanson. Puis de me dire que c'était la sienne. Je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas comme ça et je lui ai reposé la question. Sceptique, il m'a répondu et je lui ai renouvelé mon compliment. Je me suis approché et installé à ses côtés. Pendant un moment on est juste resté assis, discutant, apprenant à nous connaître. Je lui ai joué quelques une de mes chansons et il a fait de même. »

-« Il s'est avéré, » Continua Nate, « que nous avions le même style de musique. J'aimais vraiment la façon de Shane de chanter et quand on a essayé d'harmoniser nos voix, ça sonnait très bien. Ça a pris quelques jours, mais j'ai finalement passé outre mes préjugés sur lui et on est devenu ami. »

-« Un jour, alors qu'on allait déjeuner, on a entendu quelqu'un gratter sérieusement sa guitare. » Shane reprit. « Nate et moi étions impressionnés par les compétences du joueur et on a cherché d'où venait la musique On a fini par trouver, près de la salle à manger Jason, tout seul dans la pièce en train de gratter sa six cordes. »

-« Ouais ! » S'exclama le concerné. « Je me souviens vous avoir vu me fixer par la fenêtre quand j'ai relevé la tête. J'ai cru qu'ils étaient en colère contre moi pour avoir pris leur place ou un truc dans le genre. »

-« Il avait l'air vraiment timide et effrayé, comme si on allait le frapper. » Dit le plus jeune. « Il a ramassé sa guitare et est parti en courant avant qu'on puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Mais j'ai réussi à l'arrêter à temps et je lui ai dit qu'on allait pas le mettre dehors et qu'il jouait super bien. »

-« Je crois que les mots exact de Nate était 'Hey mec, tu joues comme un Dieu ! Où as-tu appris à jouer comme ça ? » Expliqua Jason.

-« Non, c'était plus comme ça, » Shane continua avec une voix plus aigue « Hey mec, tu joues… » Il fut coupé par le concerné qui lui mit un coup de poing dans le bras et il rit.

-« La ferme ! »

Mitchie les regarda, se demandant ce qu'il se passait.

-« Quand on s'est rencontré ma voix n'avait pas encore mué. » Marmonna-t-il comme explication.

-« On aurait dit une fille ! » Dit le chanteur sans cesser de rire, alors que le plus jeune plissait les yeux et lui jetait un regard noir.

-« Ok mec…Mitchie veut savoir comment on s'est rencontré pas comment j'ai vécu ma puberté. »

Shane rit encore quelques secondes avant de se calmer. « Ok, ok, c'est bon. » Il souffla. « Où en étais-je ? Oh oui, donc on a dit à Jason qu'il était génial avec sa guitare et on lui a proposé de manger avec nous. Après ce jour on est devenu de très bons amis et on a commencé à écrire des chansons ensemble. »

-« On a décidé de faire un groupe car on avait le même style de musique et qu'on s'entendait bien ensemble. On a finit par décider que Shane serait le chanteur du groupe, tout comme moi, et Jason qui n'aime pas sa voix serait notre guitariste. Et je suis aussi devenu l'un des guitaristes parce qu'on avait besoin d'un de plus et que j'en jouais depuis plus longtemps que Shane, bien que je sois plus jeune que lui. » Expliqua Nate.

-« On a donc écrit plusieurs chansons, on s'est entraîné et on décidé de faire le Final Jam. Personnellement, je trouve qu'on a tout cassé, mais on n'a pas gagné. » Marmonna Shane.

-« Mais il y avait des chasseurs de talents et malgré qu'on ait pas gagné, ils sont venus nous voir après le concours et nous ont dit qu'ont avait le talent que le monde voulait entendre. Ils nous ont adressé au label et quelques jours plus tard on a été appelé pour un essai. Ils ont aimé et nous ont donné le contrat. »

-« Jason et moi étions pour, mais Nate avait besoin de temps. » Dit Shane.

-« J'ai finis par accepter et quand on est parti signer le contrat ils nous ont demandé si ont avait un nom. On leur a répondu que non et ils nous ont demandé depuis quand on était un groupe. On leur a dit que ça ne faisait que quelques semaines. Ils semblaient surpris de cette réponse. Notre manager nous a fixé surpris et nous a demandé si on s'était vraiment rencontré que cet été. On a dit oui. Il a dit quelque chose au sujet de se connecter pour la première fois à la musique au camp et s'est finalement exclamé « Connect Three ! » On n'était pas spécialement content du nom, je pensais que c'était banal mais on l'a gardé. On a enregistré quelques chansons qu'on avait écrit et on les a sortis, elles ont toutes fait un hit. »

-« Et c'est comme ça que Connect Three s'est crée. » Conclut Shane.

-« Wow. » Commenta Mitchie. « C'était vraiment intéressant. » Dit-elle sincère. « Je n'avais jamais imaginé ça. »

-« Tu avais imaginé quoi ? » Demanda son copain.

-« Je ne sais pas, mais pas ça. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il rit et elle sourit penaude.

...

-« Ok, maintenant que l'histoire est finie, vous voulez faire quoi ? » Demanda Nate.

Shane et Jason haussèrent les épaules, mais le visage de Mitchie rayonna. « Les gars vous avez vos guitares ? »

-« Bien sûr, » répondit Nate, « on les a toujours avec nous. »

-« Pouvez-vous me donner un aperçu d'une chanson de votre nouvel album ? » Elle leur sourit suppliante, et à leur air hésitant elle se tourna vers son copain à qui elle fit la moue. « S'il te plaiiiiit Shane. »

Il la regarda un instant, essayant d'être fort mais finit par abandonner et regarda ses amis. « Les gars ? » Demanda-t-il impuissant.

Nate soupira. « Ok, UNE chanson. »

Mitchie sourit et sauta de sa chaise. Elle courut jusqu'à lui qu'elle enlaça. « Merci Nate ! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel amusé et secoua la tête. « Ouais, ouais. Tu es juste chanceuse que ton petit ami est une vraie guimauve quand il s'agit de toi. »

Elle rit et se rua vers Shane qu'elle embrassa en remerciement. Il avait l'air d'être à deux doigts de fondre. Nate et Jason se rapprochèrent de lui et le plus jeune attrapa son bras. « Allez la guimauve, on va se préparer. »

-« Pour infos, je préfère malade ivre d'amour. » Corrigea Shane alors qu'il était emmené hors de la pièce.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et fit un clin d'œil à sa petite amie. Elle gloussa et les suivit dans le salon. Elle s'installa sur le canapé et attendit que les garçons finissent de se préparer. Ils arrivèrent peu de temps après avec leurs guitares, un ampli et des micros. Shane fit les branchements, ils mirent le son assez bas pour ne pas déranger les voisins et une fois prêt, Shane prit le micro, fixa Mitchie.

-« Mesdemoiselles et… Mademoiselle. » Mitchie pouffa et il sourit satisfait. « Cette chanson est intitulée 'Burnin'Up'. » Il regarda Nate et lui fit signe de tête. Les deux guitaristes commencèrent à jouer et le dernier se mit à chanter.

_I'm hot  
You're cold__  
You go around  
Like you know  
Who I am  
But you don't  
You've got me on my toes_

Nate chanta le refrain.

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under__  
__Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

Shane rejoignit Nate pour la suite.

_I fell (I fell)  
So fast (so fast)  
Can't hold myself... Back  
High heels (high heels)  
Red dress (red dress! )  
All by yourself  
Gotta catch my breath!_

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

_Walk in the room  
All I can see is you  
Oh, starin' me down  
I know you feel it too_

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

_I'm slippin' into the lava  
And I'm tryin' to keep from going under  
Baby, who turned the temperature hotter  
'Cause I'm burnin' up  
Burnin' up for you baby_

_Burnin' up for you baby_

* * *

Et voilà ! Un de plus de finis ! La suite, vendredi si ma fraise tagada a le temps de le corriger, parce que je viens tout juste de lui faire passer… Et qu'elle a aussi une vie à côté… Donc prochain chapitre vendredi ou samedi ou dimanche :p ! Bonne semaine à tous et j'espère que votre rentrée s'est bien passée!


	26. Chapter 25

Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous et un grand merci à** UVWX**_ (J'ai hâte de voir ton prochain pseudo choupette lol! Oui Jason est un peu loufoque, avec son histoire de poussin qu'il faut pas manger. Bah __c'est des bonbons, c fait pour être mangé_, mais Nate veut pas qu'il les mange pcq un Jason avec pleins de sucres dans le sang est un Jason intenable. SInon oui la rencontre du groupe est délirante, et Jason fait trop de peine ! Certaines filles sont de vraies garces! Pour ce qui est de Gina, tu vas entendre parler d'elle, mais pas dans ce chapitre! Celui là est centré sur Jason et Sierra!) pour son unique review.

...

_Chapitre 25_

Sierra regarda fixement ses deux amies. Mitchie et Caitlyn étaient assises face à elle et elles n'arrêtaient pas de glousser et de sourire d'un air entendu. C'était un vendredi après-midi et Mitchie les avait invité à passer chez elle pour le reste de la journée. Sierra avait appelé ses parents à la fin des cours et ils lui avaient donné leur accord.

Mitchie et Caitlyn avaient agi bizarrement toute la journée. La première avait eu un sourire entendu sur le visage lorsqu'elle l'avait invité et la seconde avait essayé de réprimer son sourire. Sierra connaissait assez bien sa meilleure amie pour savoir qu'elle préparait quelque chose, et elle avait appris à connaître Caitlyn, ces trois derniers mois, pour savoir qu'elle avait quelque chose en tête. Elle savait que c'était la future productrice qui avait réconcilié le jeune couple par deux fois, elle avait toujours une idée sous le coude, et Sierra se demandait quel était son plan, cette fois-ci. D'autant que ça ne devait rien à voir avec Mitchie et Shane, puisque cette dernière semblait savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Le plan devait donc la concerner. Elle soupira et colla sa tête contre la vitre froide, regardant les passants dehors. Elle ignora les gloussements de ses amies et resta ainsi le reste du trajet. Arrivé à l'arrêt de Mitchie, elle releva la tête et les vit se lever pour se diriger vers la porte. La brunette regarda par-dessus son épaule et lui sourit. « Allez Si ! »

Elle attrapa son sac et les suivit. Elle frissonna à cause du froid de décembre et resserra son manteau autour d'elle. Elle regarda les deux filles marcher et se dépêcha de les rejoindre. Dès qu'elle arriva près de Mitchie, elles la regardèrent en souriant. Sierra arqua un sourcil. Elle voulait VRAIMENT savoir ce qu'il se passait, mais les deux filles se contentèrent de rire et de continuer à marcher. La jeune femme grimaça et se demanda ce que ses amies avaient prévu. Elle abandonna l'idée de trouver en arrivant devant chez Mitchie. Une voiture qu'elle ne connaissait pas, se trouver dans l'allée.

- « Hey Mitchie, à qui est cette voiture ? »

- « Tu verras. » Répondit-elle en souriant. Elle ouvrit la porte et entra, suivie par ses amies.

Sierra regarda autour d'elle en fronçant les sourcils. C'était la même maison qu'elle connaissait depuis l'âge de cinq ans, âge à laquelle elle avait rencontré sa meilleure amie, mais quelque part, ça semblait différent. La maison semblait plus… calme… et propre. Sierra regarda autour d'elle suspicieuse. « Mitchie que se passe-t-il ? »

La concernée lui sourit et regarda les escaliers. « LES GARS ! » Cria-t-elle. « On est rentré ! »

Sierra la regarda curieusement, puis se tourna vers Caitlyn pour voir si elle était aussi confuse qu'elle, mais elle ne l'était pas. Elle releva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas venir d'en haut et elle vit Shane Gray apparaître dans les escaliers. Il descendit en courant et salua sa petite amie en l'enlaçant. Il posa ensuite ses mains sur ses épaules et elle lui sourit. « Que faisais-tu là-haut Pop Star ? »

Il sourit. « J'étais en train de Shane-isé ta chambre. »

Elle arqua un sourcil. « Shane-isé ma chambre? » Questionna-t-elle.

- « J'ai acheté des posters, j'ai pris des tas de photos de nous et je les ai accroché sur tes murs. J'ai aussi acheté un cousin avec ma tête dessus au centre commercial. D'ailleurs le caissier m'a regardé bizarrement, jusqu'à ce que je lui dise que s'il y avait un coussin avec sa tête dessus, lui aussi en voudrait un. »

Elle éclata de rire, et secoua la tête. « Ça veut dire que je dois Mitchie-fié ta chambre ? »

- « Déjà fait. »

Sierra tourna la tête vers Nate qui venait de répondre. Caitlyn lui sourit et alla à sa rencontre dans le couloir. Elle l'embrassa et l'enlaça, alors que Mitchie se tournait vers son copain.

- « J'ai pris ton appareil photo et récupéré des photos de toi et les ai mis dans ma chambre à l'appart. »

- « Et il a un carton avec plein d'autres photos de toi pour décorer le bus. » Dit Nate.

- « Pas tout le bus ! » Protesta Shane. « Juste ma chambre… »

- « Qui s'avère aussi être la mienne. » Ajouta le plus jeune. « Ne le prends pas mal Mitchie, mais je n'ai aucune envie de me réveiller avec une photo de toi en train de me fixer. »

Elle rit et secoua la tête. « Pas de problème. »

- « Ok, ok, ok. On va faire un compromis. Un grand poster près de mon lit et une photo sur ma table de nuit. » Dit Shane.

Nate hocha la tête et lui tendit sa main. « Deal ! »

Il lui sourit et serra sa main.

Caitlyn leva les yeux au ciel. « Je crois que tu fais une obsession sur Mitchie, Shane. »

La brunette rougit, coulant un regard vers son petit ami qui haussait les épaules. « Je n'appellerais pas ça une obsession. Je pense que puisque je ne verrais pas ma petite amie tout le temps à cause de la tournée, je peux au moins avoir des photos d'elle, afin de voir son beau visage à mon réveil. »

- « Shane ! » Mitchie gloussa. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa sa tempe. Il répondit de la même manière.

Sierra sourit à l'attitude du couple et pensa combien, ils étaient chanceux d'avoir l'un l'autre. Elle se tourna vers Caitlyn et son copain pour les voir aussi enlacés. La jeune fille avait toujours vu Nate comme étant le sérieux du groupe, mais là, avec Caitlyn il semblait si heureux et détendu, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Ses deux meilleures amies avaient des petits copains. Petits copains qui étaient très mignons, adorables et célèbres. Ça lui fit penser, où pouvait bien être le troisième membre des Connect Three ?

Son attention fut soudainement attirée par la porte du couloir d'entrée qui se refermait. Jason entra, avec une petite veste toute fine sur le dos, en se frottant les bras, les joues roses à cause du froid et les dents qui claquaient. Mitchie ouvrit grand les yeux en l'apercevant.

- « Jason ! Ça ne va pas? Combien de temps es-tu resté dehors ? »

- « Je r-regardais les o-oiseaux. » Dit-il en frissonnant.

- « Pendant, juste toute la journée. » Répondit Nate à la question. « Je lui ai dit d'entrer, mais il a insisté pour les regarder. »

Caitlyn s'approcha et posa un doigt sur le visage de Jason, qu'elle retira aussitôt. « Tu es gelé ! »

- « Il f-fait vraiment f-f-froid ! » Se justifia-t-il.

Mitchie grogna et s'écarta de Shane qui se mit à faire la moue. Elle alla jusqu'au placard et retira une grosse veste qui appartenait à son père, pour la tendre à Jason.

- « Mets ça, je vais te faire du chocolat chaud. »

Le je homme la mit et sourit. « Je-J'adore le ch-chocolat chaud ! Tu y a-ajoutes des m-m-marshmallows ? »

La brunette rit. « Oui Jase, j'y mets des marshmallows. » Elle attrapa sa main. « Bon Dieu Jason, tu es gelé ! » Elle retourna au placard et en sortit la paire de gant de son père et un bonnet, ainsi qu'une écharpe à l'effigie du groupe. Elle lui tendit les gants, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lui passa le bonnet sur la tête, faisant bien attention à recouvrir ses oreilles, et enveloppa l'écharpe autour de son cou, prenant soin de couvrir sa bouche. Elle aperçut le regard amusé de Nate sur l'écharpe.

- « Quoi ? » Dit-elle en le regardant penaude. « J'ai cette écharpe depuis longtemps, bien avant que je ne vous rencontrer. »

Jason essaya de dire quelque chose, mais l'écharpe l'en empêcha, il tenta de la repousser, seulement il s'était débrouillé pour mettre les gants à l'envers et n'arriva pas à l'attraper. Mitchie leva les yeux au ciel, et l'abaissa pour lui. Il tira la langue pour se débarrasser des bouts de laine qu'il avait dans la bouche, alors que la brunette arrangeait ses gants.

- « Voilà. » Dit-elle en tapotant sa main une fois qu'elle eut fini. « Maintenant que tu es couvert, tu te sens mieux ? »

- « Un p-peu. » Répondit-il.

- « Tu trembles toujours. » Elle le prit par la main et le conduisit à la cuisine, et les autres les suivirent. « Assieds-toi. » Dit-elle en lui montrant la chaise. Elle alla jusqu'au placard et en sortit un mug et de quoi faire un chocolat chaud. Qu'elle fit avant d'ajouter des marshmallows au mélange et le lui apporta.

- « M-Merci Mitchie. » Il lui sourit, pris la tasse qu'il porta à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée.

- « De rien Jase. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Le regard du garçon se porta derrière elle et il vit Sierra dans le couloir. Il ouvrit grand les yeux. « Mitchie. » Murmura-t-il. Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha alors qu'il lui faisait signe de la main de s'approcher. « Ton amie Sierra est ici. » Elle releva la tête et le regarda en souriant.

- « Je sais. » Elle se releva et marcha jusqu'à Shane. Elle se glissa dans ses bras et regarda son amie.

- « Vas-y Sierra, assieds-toi. » Dit-elle en montrant la table d'un signe de la tête.

Elle écarquilla les yeux alors que son regard passait de l'une à l'autre de ses amies qui avaient, de nouveau, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Elle comprit finalement ce qu'elles avaient eu toute la journée. Elles essayaient de les caser Jason et elle ! Elle allait dire quelque chose lorsque les quatre quittèrent la cuisine, alors que Mitchie criait par-dessus son épaule « Parlez tout les deux ! »

Sierra serra les mâchoires, et était sur le point de les suivre avant de réfléchir pour finalement rester. Son visage se détendit et elle regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir Jason l'observait, en souriant timidement. Elle lui sourit en retour et pensa combien il était mignon tout emmitouflé comme ça. Elle se dirigea vers la table et s'installa face à lui. Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence. Caitlyn passa la tête dans la cuisine, murmura « PARLEZ ! » et disparut. Les deux se tournèrent vers la porte surpris, avant de se regarder en souriant timidement.

- « Tes cheveux sont de nouveau bouclés. » Jason brisa la glace le premier.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. « Ils le sont normalement. » Elle soupira et croisa les bras sur la table. « J'aurais aimé que Mitchie me dise que tu allais être là. Je ne ressemble à rien. »

Jason secoua la tête vigoureusement. « Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Elle rougit et détourna son regard du garçon, ou plutôt du jeune homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle le regarda à nouveau et vit qu'il avait les joues rouge, mais elle ne saurait dire si ça c'était du au froid ou pas.

- « J'aurais aimé que Shane et Nate me disent que tu allais être là. Je ne serais pas rentré comme ça », dit-il doucement.

- « Comme quoi ? » Questionna-t-elle, alors que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Jason White, des Connect Three, voulait l'impressionner ELLE ?

- « Comme un idiot. Tu dois sûrement penser que je suis fou pour rester dehors aussi longtemps à regarder les oiseaux. »

Elle secoua la tête, et lui sourit. « Pas du tout. Tu es fasciné par la nature et tu combattrais n'importe quelles conditions météos pour observer les oiseaux. Ce sont de très belles bêtes. Souvent, je m'assois dehors pour les regarder voler. Je trouve ça relaxant. »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller alors qu'un sourire éclairait son visage. « Tu aimes les oiseaux ? »

Elle éclata de rire. « Je les adore. »

- « Moi aussi ! » S'exclama-t-il joyeux. En voyant son sourire, il se calma et se trouva soudainement intéressé par sa tasse de chocolat avec laquelle il joua.

- « Quel est ton oiseau préféré ? » Demanda Sierra.

Le jeune homme releva la tête. « J'aime tous les oiseaux, je n'ai pas vraiment de favoris. Et toi? »

- « Le Cardinal » Répondit-elle immédiatement. « Ils sont magnifiques. Ma couleur favorite est le rouge, donc naturellement j'adore les regarder. Surtout lorsqu'il neige, que tout est blanc et que tu ne vois que cette tache rouge briller. » Dit-elle en soufflant de contentement.

- « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Chez mes parents on en a beaucoup. On avait une grande cabane à oiseaux dans le jardin et tous les ans, les cardinaux rouges venaient et s'y perchaient. J'avais l'habitude de m'asseoir à la fenêtre et de les regarder voler et chanter. »

- « Tu viens d'où » demanda-t-elle curieuse. « Tu as grandis où ? »

- « Long Island. » Répondit-il. « Je suis un banlieusard. »

- « Donc toute cette excitation que tu as en tournée est nouvelle pour toi ? »

- « Ouais, j'allais même rarement en ville. J'y allais de temps en temps avec ma famille voir une pièce à Broadway ou visiter un musée et parfois, à Noël on allait voir l'arbre au Rockefeller. Mais sinon, j'ai grandis dans une petite ville comme celle-ci, et le plus loin où j'avais voyagé était Camp Rock. »

- « Wow. » Sierra était impressionnée. « Je crois pas que j'aurais pu me faire à une telle vie. »

Il haussa les épaules. « C'était différent au début. Les premiers mois nous avons pu rester à la maison, heureusement on ne vivait pas trop loin les uns des autres. Moi j'étais à New York, Shane dans le Connecticut et Nate dans le Massachussetts, et on se voyait seulement pour les rendez-vous avec notre manager, ou des trucs dans le genre à New-York. Et puis on a décidé de faire notre première tournée, et c'est là que tout a changé. Je n'étais pas habitué à voyager presque tous les jours et à dormir dans des hôtels différents aussi souvent. Je dois avouer que, au début, ma maison me manquait, mais j'adore ça maintenant. C'est ma vie, et ouais, c'est un peu trépidant, mais j'ai mes meilleurs amis avec moi, notre musique et nos fans. Je n'échangerais ça pour rien. »

- « Désolée, j'ai l'impression d'être une journaliste, mais, c'est ce que tu as toujours voulu faire ? »

Il rit avant de répondre.

- « Pas de problème, ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler. Heu, honnêtement ? Non. J'ai toujours rêvé d'être sur scène quand j'étais petit, mais quel enfant n'en rêvait pas ? J'avais l'habitude de construire des petites scènes dans le salon et de jouer des chansons que j'écrivais. Mon grand frère m'embêtait toujours, me disant que jouer de la guitare ne me mènerait jamais nulle part. Il était intelligent, presque un génie, depuis le premier jour de classe, il savait qu'il voulait être professeur de math dans un lycée. La seule fois où je me suis vanté d'être célèbre ça à été pour lui. »

- « Tu ne frimes pas ? »

- « Non. Si un fan me le demande, ok, mais sinon non. » Il soupira et reprit doucement. « Je ne veux pas, jamais, devenir un Shane. »

Elle hocha la tête doucement. Un peu plus tard, elle demanda. « C'est ta voiture dehors ? »

- « Ouais, mes parents me l'ont offerte pour mon anniversaire le mois dernier » dit-il en souriant.

- « Quel âge as-tu ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Vingt ans. » Répondit-il. « C'est bizarre, mes amis et moi avons chacun deux ans de différences. Nate a seize ans Shane dix-huit et moi vingt. »

Sierra sourit faiblement et regarda sur la table. Elle sentit une vague de déception la traverser en entendant sa réponse. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi elle y pensait. Elle n'aurait même pas eu une chance s'il avait été plus jeune, et elle savait que ses parents n'approuveraient JAMAIS qu'elle sorte avec un gars de vingt ans. Quand elle leur avait dit que Mitchie sortait avec un garçon de dix-huit ans, ils avaient presque appelé Steve et Connie pour leur demander à quoi ils pensaient pour laisser leur fille sortir avec quelqu'un de plus âgé qu'elle.

- « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » La voix de Jason la sortit de ses pensées, et elle releva la tête vers lui. Il la regardait, inquiet.

Elle secoua la tête et lui sourit. « Rien, ne t'inquiète pas. »

- « Tu en es sûre ? »

- « Oui. »

Il la fixa, pas convaincu pendant un instant, avant d'accepter sa réponse et de lui sourire. Sourire qui se fana peu de temps après alors qu'il affichait un air frustré et confus. « J'avais si froid y a pas une minute et maintenant j'ai trop CHAUD ! »

Elle sourit amusée, et se leva de sa chaise, puis s'arrêta devant lui. « Je crois que je peux t'aider avec ça » dit-elle en lui ôtant le chapeau. Ses cheveux se dressèrent sur sa tête à cause de l'électricité statique et elle gloussa. Il la regarda curieux.

- « Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle ? »

- « Tes cheveux » répondit-elle.

Il hoqueta et essaya d'aplatir du plat de la main, mais les gants empirèrent la situation si bien que Sierra ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Il la regarda avec un petit sourire, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi elle riait. Il ne se rendait pas compte combien il était drôle ainsi avec une main au dessus de sa tête et des cheveux électriques.

- « Tu dois enlever les gants Jason. » Dit-elle entre deux éclats de rire.

- « Oh. » Il baissa sa main et ôta le gant. Il réalisa ensuite qu'il devait aussi ôter le manteau et l'écharpe. Il commença par la veste qu'il posa sur le dossier de la chaise, puis prit l'écharpe et alors qu'il allait la poser, il remarqua quelque chose. « Oh ! Cette écharpe a mon nom inscrit dessus ! »

- « Y a aussi celui de Nate et Shane. Je l'ai offert à Mitchie à Noël dernier. »

Il déroula l'écharpe et vit qu'il était inscrit « Shane Nate Jason. J'aime les Connect 3 »

Au lieu de voir une réaction de joie, comme elle s'y attendait, les traits du garçon restèrent figés alors qu'il fixait toujours le morceau de tissu.

- « Y a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle.

- « Je suis toujours le dernier. » Dit-il. « Dans tout ce qu'il y a en rapport avec le groupe… Mon nom est toujours le dernier. »

- « Hey ! » Elle plaça une main sur son épaule et lui sourit. « Ils ont gardé le meilleur pour la fin. »

Il la fixa et arqua un sourcil.

- « Je mens pas, tu as toujours été mon préféré. Shane était trop arrogant et imbu, Nate semblait trop sérieux. Tu es celui qui est adorable et drôle. »

- « Vraiment ? » Ses yeux brillèrent et un sourire réapparut sur son visage.

- « Vrai de vrai ! »

Elle faillit sursauter quand soudainement Jason passa son bras autour d'elle, posant sa tête contre la sienne. Elle ne pouvait pas supprimer son sourire rêveur et étant dans ses bras, elle caressa ses cheveux.

Il fit un pas en arrière, soudainement intimidé. « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, j'adore les câlins. »

Elle secoua la tête, le sourire rêveur toujours sur le visage. « Ça ne me dérange pas, j'aime aussi ça. »

Le jeune homme sourit satisfait et l'enlaça de nouveau. Elle rit et passa ses bras autour de lui comme elle put.

Dans le couloir, Mitchie et Caitlyn se sourirent et se tapèrent dans la main pour se féliciter.

* * *

Wow ! J'ai eu du mal à le finir celui là** Missy Tagada : Et moi donc ? lol…** J'en voyais plus la fin ! Alors vous en pensez quoi ? **MT : Mignon Notre petit Jason a un coup de cœur pour Sierra…** Comment ça va se terminer à votre avis ? **MT : Avec des petits nuages rose en forme de cœur, des bisous toutes les trente secondes, et un chœur d'ange en fond sonore ?** Est-ce que ses parents vont mettre le holà ? (En admettant qu'il fasse quelque chose…) **MT : Je paris que oui, ça serait trop beau qu'ils ne fassent rien lool**

_Je vous ai laissé les coms de la Miss Tagada, ils étaient trop drôles lol! _

Réponses dans les prochains chapitres.

_Le prochain chapitre, mercredi ou jeudi prochain. Bon week-end à tous :)**  
**_


	27. Chapter 26

_Hello tout le monde!_

_Tout de suite le nouveau chapitre. Je vous préviens de suite, il est TRÈS court... Que ça vous empêche pas d'apprécier et de commenter! Bonne lecture à tous!_

_Et un grand merci à ma choupette pour l'unique review du chapitre précédent (tu m'as faite délirer!)  
_

_..._

_Dans le chapitre précédent : Shane et Mitchie sont en route pour la maison des Gray. Mitchie stresse à l'idée de ne pas être appréciée par la famille de son copain._

* * *

Chapitre 26

Shane regarda sur sa droite et vit sa copine contempler la fenêtre, à deux doigts de se mettre à trembler sur son siège. Il retint un rire.

- « Mitchie, relax, ça va bien se passer. »

Elle tourna la tête et lui lança un regard inquiet. « Et s'ils ne m'aimaient pas ? »

Le jeune homme se détacha et se laissa glisser près d'elle. « Mitchie, ils vont t'adorer. »

- « Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? »

- « Je suis le pire de la famille et je t'aime. »

Elle sourit et il arqua un sourcil.

- « Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

- « J'ai du mal à dépasser les merveilleux frissons que j'ai chaque fois que tu me dis que tu m'aimes. » Expliqua-t-elle.

Il sourit et repoussa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Bien, parce que j'adore le dire. »

Elle sourit. « Alors ça te dérangera pas de le dire encore ? »

- « Je t'aime Michelle Demetria Torres. »

- « Et je t'aime Shane Joseph Gray. »

Ils se sourirent amoureusement alors qu'elle posait une main sur la sienne et se penchait vers lui.

- « Oh pour l'amour de Dieu. »

Ils étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, sur le point de s'embrasser. Shane grogna et tourna sa tête vers Nate, lui lançant un regard noir.

- « Tu permets ? »

- « Et toi ? » Répondit-il. « Vous n'êtes pas les deux seules personnes dans cet avion tu sais. »

- « Jason n'a pas l'air de se plaindre. » Dit Shane en montrant du doigt par-dessus son épaule le concerné qui regardait par le hublot, les écouteurs sur la tête.

- « Il écoute de la musique et ne vous prête aucune attention. Vous me rendez malade. »

- « Et pourquoi tu fais pas la même chose ? » Rétorqua le chanteur du groupe.

- « J'ai oublié mon Ipod à l'appartement. » Répondit le plus jeune.

- « Et bien c'est pas ma faute. »

Shane se remit face à Mitchie et ferma les yeux, se penchant de nouveau pour l'embrasser. Il était sur le point de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes quand quelque chose le frappa à la tête. Il sursauta et s'éloigna de sa copine, sa main tâtant sa tête et jeta un regard noir au plus jeune. « Mec ! »

Nate regarda innocemment autour de lui, puis regarda sa main vide de la canette de soda qu'il tenait un peu plus tôt. « Oh, est ce que j'ai fait tomber ça ? Oups. »

Shane plissa les yeux alors que Mitchie pouffait. Il attrapa la canette sans quitter son ami du regard et l'écrasa. Nate haussa les épaules. « C'est une canette vide, que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? »

- « Tu as de la chance qu'on soit à mille pieds dans les airs sinon je t'aurais fait passer par la fenêtre. »

Sa copine ouvrit la bouche étonnée et frappa son petit copain.

- « Aie ! » Il se frotta le bras à l'endroit où elle venait de le taper et la regarda consterné. « Oh, qu'est ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ? C'est la Saint Shane ? »

- « Quand tu menaces de pousser ton meilleur ami par la fenêtre, oui ! » Répondit-elle.

- « Je plaisantais ! »

- « Ce n'est pas drôle. » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et se détourna de lui, fixant le hublot.

- « Il m'a balancé une canette de soda dans la tête ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- « Ce n'est pas une raison pour vouloir le passer par la fenêtre. » Lui fit-elle remarquer sarcastique.

- « Je ne l'aurais pas fait ! Tu ne crois quand même pas que je suis si cruel ? »

Silence.

- « Mitchie ! » Cria-t-il. « Je dis des choses comme ça tout le temps mais je ne le fais jamais ! Pas vrai Nate ? » Il se tourna vers son ami pour un peu d'aide.

Ce dernier acquiesça d'un signe de tête, essayant de retenir un fou rire.

- « Ravi que tu trouves ça amusant ! » Dit-il en poussant un soupir de frustration.

- « Je suis désolé les gars ! » Réussi-t-il dire entre deux rires. « Je ne voulais pas lancer une dispute. Allez, redevenaient les deux amoureux transis, même si je trouve la situation actuelle plus amusante. »

Shane le regarda méchamment et se retourna vers sa copine. « Allez bébé, je ne le pensais pas. Tu sais que je ne ferais jamais ça. »

Elle tourna la tête et croisa son regard implorant. « Répète ça. »

- « Je ne ferais jamais ça. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, avant ça. »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Allez ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Après ça. »

Il fronça les sourcils, repensant à ce qu'il avait dit. « Bébé ? »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. « Tu ne m'as jamais appelé comme ça avant. »

- « Ça te plait ? »

Elle mordit sa lèvre. « Je crois que oui. »

Il sourit et posa une main sur sa joue. Ils fermèrent les yeux et se penchèrent une nouvelle fois l'un vers l'autre. Le chanteur s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres. « Une seconde. » Murmura-t-il.

Il ouvrit les yeux et jeta un œil sur Nate. Ce dernier leva les mains en l'air, signifiant qu'il ne ferait rien. Shane sourit satisfait et combla la distance entre sa copine et lui. Ils partagèrent un doux et long baiser sans aucune interruption. En fait, lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le jeune homme regarda son ami et le trouva blotti contre le siège les yeux fermés.

Mitchie se blottit contre son petit ami et ferma les yeux. Elle s'était levée tôt pour prendre le vol qui les emmenait chez Shane, elle était fatiguée et nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer sa famille, ce qui l'avait tenu éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit. Maintenant qu'elle était avec lui, et après ce qu'il lui avait dit, elle se sentait mieux et pouvait enfin se détendre. Il passa un bras autour de son épaule et elle soupira de contentement. Elle commença à s'endormir, entendant tout de même son copain lui murmurait qu'il l'aimait avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tête.

Le premier arrêt fut à New York pour Jason. Il le salua, puisque seul Shane était éveillé, et lui souhaita un joyeux Noël. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, l'avion prit la direction du Connecticut. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour atterrir. Le jeune chanteur secoua délicatement l'épaule de Mitchie pour la réveiller. « Mitch… » L'appela-t-il doucement. Elle gémit mais ne bougea pas. Il rit doucement et embrassa sa tempe. « Allez, belle endormie, tu dois te réveiller. »

Il détacha son bras de ses épaules et se leva. Elle ouvrit les yeux en se sentant reposer contre le siège. Elle gémit son prénom et il rit.

- « On est arrivé Mitch. »

Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux et sauta pratiquement de son siège. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit qu'en effet l'avion était pose. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit que Nate était toujours blotti dans son siège, la bouche grande ouverte, profondément endormi.

- « Où est Jason ? »

- « On s'est arrêté à New York en premier. » Expliqua-t-il.

- « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé pour que je lui souhaite un joyeux Noël ? » Bouda-t-elle.

- « Parce que tu es trop mignonne quand tu dors. » Répondit-il avec le sourire. « Tu pourras l'appeler plus tard si tu veux. »

- « Et Nate aussi. » Elle regarda le garçon endormi. « Je ne veux pas le réveiller. »

- « Moi oui. » grogna-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel amusée, sans rien dire. Elle attrapa sa main et sortit avec lui de l'avion. L'hôtesse, qui était restée assis à l'avant de l'avion durant tout le vol, se leva et sourit nerveusement à Shane alors qu'ils approchaient. « Passez de bonne vacance monsieur Gray. » Elle avait l'air effrayé et évitait de le regarder dans les yeux. Mitchie le fixa. Il avait l'air coupable et il regarda l'agent de bord. « S'il vous plait, » insista-t-il, « appelez moi Shane. »

Elle releva la tête et le regarda choquée. « Mais monsieur, vous avez… »

Il releva la main et secoua la tête. « Hey, nous sommes tous les mêmes. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais Président ou un truc dans le genre. Mon prénom est Shane. » Lui dit-il gentiment.

Elle sourit, et hocha la tête. « Alors passez un joyeux Noël Shane. »

Il sourit et posa une main sur son épaule. « Vous aussi Kerry. »

Mitchie eut un sourire radieux, son regard passant de l'un à l'autre. Le jeune homme lui sourit. « Allons-y. » Elle hocha la tête, et sortirent du jet privé des Connect Three en direction de la limousine. Le trajet ne fut pas long jusqu'à la maison de Shane. Elle n'arrêta pas de sourire, regardant par la fenêtre. Il la fixait, un léger sourire aux lèvres, il adorait la voir heureuse.

- « On y est presque Mitch. » Dit-il à quelques pâtés de maisons de chez lui. Elle perdit son sourire, recommence à devenir nerveuse. Elle rencontrait les parents de son petit ami pour la première fois, et bien que Shane lui ai dit qu'il l'adorerait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Et si elle disait quelque chose de stupide devant eux ?

Il sentit sa nervosité et lui prit la main. « Tout va bien se passer. » Lui assure-t-il.

Elle déglutit et hocha la tête. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une vieille maison en brique, décoré de lumière de Noël. Il y avait des bougies aux fenêtres et on pouvait apercevoir le magnifique sapin, lumineux, par la fenêtre. Il y avait même de la fumée qui venait de la cheminée, il ne manquait que la neige.

- « Waouh » Murmura-t-elle. « Shane votre maison est superbe. »

- « C'est la maison de mes parents en fait. » Corrigea-t-il avec le sourire. Il éclata de rire et ouvrit la porte de la limousine. Il en sortit et fit le tour pour lui tenir la porte. Elle sourit, attrapa sa main et sortit du véhicule, fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle recommençait à devenir anxieuse alors qu'ils approchaient de la porte. Shane plaça sa main sur sa chute de rein et embrassa sa tempe. « Tout va bien se passer. » Répéta-t-il.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte et la trouva verrouillé. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda l'allée. La voiture de sa mère était là, mais pas celle de son père. Il tapa à la porte. Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la porte. « Qui c'est ? » Demanda une voix de petite fille. Il sourit en reconnaissant la voix. « C'est ton frère ouvre la porte. »

La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et une fille, d'environ douze ans se jeta sur lui. « SHANE ! » Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et il rit en l'attrapant et en la faisant décoller du sol. Il la reposa quelques secondes plus tard et il la relâcha. Mitchie put ainsi la regarder. Elle était mince, avait des cheveux brun foncé, et les mêmes yeux marron que son frère.

- « Hey Licia » la salua-t-il joyeusement. « Oh ! » Il regarda Mitchie, passa un bras autour d'elle et sourit fièrement. « Licia, je veux te présenter quelqu'un. »

La petite fille porta son regard sur Mitchie et perdit son sourire. Son regard se fit froid et elle la scanna de haut en bas. La brunette perdit également son sourire en voyant la manière dont la petite sœur de Shane le fixait, et elle se dandina mal à l'aise.

- « C'est qui ça ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix presque dégoutée.

- « C'est ma petite amie Mitchie. » Expliqua Shane.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras. « Oh ouais, maman a mentionné que tu emmenais quelqu'un. Alors, c'est quoi ton histoire Mitchie ? »

La dénommée arqua un sourcil alors qu'il se tendait. Avant que sa sœur puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, il la poussa à l'intérieur de la maison.

- « Licia on peut se parler une minute ? » Dit-il entre ses dents serrées et sans attendre sa réponse attrapa son bras et l'emmena dans une autre pièce. « Je reviens Mitch. » Dit-il à sa petite amie qui hocha la tête et s'installa dans les escaliers. Shane ferma la porte et se tourna vers sa sœur, la regardant froidement. « C'est quoi ton problème Félicia ? »

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Quel problème ? » Dit-elle.

- « Pourquoi est ce que tu fais ton regard tueur à ma petite amie ? »

- « J'en ai marre de toutes tes petites amies Shane. » Lâcha-t-elle. « Chaque fois que tu rentres à la maison tu sembles en avoir une nouvelle. Juste quand je pensais que tu avais changé… »

- « N'OSE même pas comparer Mitchie à elles. » La coupa-t-il.

- « C'est l'une d'elles Shane. »

- « Non » Siffla-t-il. « Et j'aurais apprécié que tu ne juges pas quelqu'un avant de l'avoir rencontré. Mitchie est loin de toutes ces autres filles, et si tu lui avais parlé au lieu de la rendre encore plus nerveuse que ce qu'elle était déjà tu l'aurais vu. »

- « Pourquoi est ce qu'elle était nerveuse ? »

- « Elle veut faire une bonne impression. Je lui ai dit que tout allait bien se passer et tu m'as fait briser ma promesse. »

Félicia perdit son air froid et le regarda pensive. « Elle n'a pas l'air comme ces autres filles. »

Il se relaxa et fit un pas vers sa sœur. « Elle ne l'est pas. Je sais que j'ai eu un tas de petites amies terrible dans le passé, mais je peux te promettre que Mitchie n'est pas comme ça. Parle-lui, tu vas l'adorer. »

Elle soupira et hocha la tête, lui lançant un regard peiné. « Je suis désolée Shane. »

Il sourit et l'attrapa dans ses bras. « Ce n'est rien, et tu n'as pas à te soucier de moi emmenant des nouvelles filles à la maison. »

Sa sœur le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. « Shane tu es fiancé ? »

- « Quoi ? Licia, tu sors CA d'où ? » Dit-il les yeux sortant presque de leur orbite.

- « Et bien tu viens de dire que tu n'emmèneras plus aucune nouvelle fille à la maison, j'ai cru que tu voulais dire… »

- « Et bien, tu n'as pas tort, je ne compte pas quitter Mitchie, jamais, mais je ne suis pas fiancé ! Je l'aime mais on est ensemble depuis à peine un mois et demi ! »

- « Tante Natalie et Oncle Pete se sont fiancés après seulement deux mois. » Dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- « Attends une minute, » dit-il en la regardant bizarrement, « laisse-moi comprendre, il y a deux minutes tu étais à la limite d'appeler ma petite amie une pouffiasse et là tu dis que je peux me fiancer avec elle ? »

- « Hey, j'ai que douze ans ! Fiche moi la paix ! »

Il secoua la tête et plaça une de ses mains sur ses cheveux. « Tu es une drôle de fillette. »

Elle lui tira la langue et il éclata de rire. « Allez, sortons et cette fois-ci, s'il te plait, ne traite pas Mitchie comme si elle était l'écume de la société. »

Félicia pouffa et hocha la tête. « Ok frérot ! » Elle s'échappa jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit. Shane soupira de soulagement. Il sourit et murmura dans sa barbe « elle pensait que j'étais fiancé. » Il éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la porte à son tour.

* * *

_C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Bonne fin de semaine, et à mercredi prochain pour celles qui me lisent encore..._


	28. Chapter 27

_Salut à tous. Tout d'abord je souhaite m'excuser de ne pas avoir posté la semaine dernière. J'ai eu une semaine difficile, faite de mauvaises nouvelles, et je n'avais pas du tout la tête à ça. J'en suis désolée. Voici le nouveau chapitre. Bonne lecture à tous et à la semaine prochaine._

_Et un GRAND merci à Missy Tagada pour ses corrections et ses commentaires!_

_…_

_Résumé : Mitchie est chez les Gray pour Noel, la première rencontre avec Félicia la sœur de Shane ne se passe pas vraiment bien. Shane prend sa sœur à part pour lui faire la morale. Cette dernière lui demande s'il est fiancé à Mitchie._

* * *

Chapitre 27

Mitchie regarda la porte s'ouvrir nerveuse. Elle s'attendait à voir Shane et sa sœur sortir de la pièce énervés. Elle parce qu'elle n'aimait pas la brunette et son frère parce qu'il était en colère contre Félicia. La jeune fille n'était pas stupide, elle avait bien compris pourquoi la petite fille l'avait regardé ainsi. Elle n'aimait pas ça, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne le comprenait pas. La réputation de Bad boy de Shane n'était pas la seule chose pour laquelle il était connu. Chaque mois il avait une nouvelle fille au bras. Et sa sœur devait penser que Mitchie en était une de plus. C'était l'une des choses qui l'angoissait au sujet de sa rencontre avec la famille de son copain. Elle espérait qu'il ne la verrait pas comme une fille de plus. Jusqu'à présent elle n'avait pas eu vraiment de chance à ce niveau-là. Cependant elle fut surprise de voir Félicia sortir de la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres, son frère la suivant quelques secondes plus tard. Elle se stoppa devant Mitchie, à quelques pas d'elle.

- « J'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement rude de tout à l'heure. »

Mitchie écarquilla les yeux de surprise et fixa son copain par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille qui lui sourit.

- « Je t'ai jugé sans te connaître et ce n'était pas juste. » Continua-t-elle sérieusement. « Mais j'aimerais apprendre à te connaître. » Elle tendit sa main. « Salut je suis Félicia, la sœur de Shane. »

- « Salut, je suis Mitchie, sa petite amie. » Répondit-elle en souriant et en serrant sa main.

Une fois que les filles se furent saluées formellement, Shane ébouriffa les cheveux de sa sœur en passant devant elle, et alla s'asseoir près de sa copine. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et elle posa sa tête contre son épaule. Félicia arrangea ses cheveux en jetant un regard noir à son frère. Elle perdit son air grincheux toutefois lorsqu'elle vit le sourire sur le visage de son frère. Ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle sut réellement que Mitchie était différente. Elle n'avait jamais vu son frère aussi heureux près d'une fille. En fait, il ne souriait pratiquement pas avec les autres. Elle ne se rappelait même pas de la dernière fois où elle avait vu son frère aussi heureux. Et la manière dont Mitchie le regardait, elle sut qu'elle n'était pas avec lui pour l'argent ou la célébrité. Elle se souciait vraiment de Shane pour qui il était.

- « Et Leesh, où sont les parents ? » Demanda-t-il, la sortant de ses pensées.

- « Sortis. » Répondit-elle.

Shane arqua un sourcil. « Ils sont sortis ? La veille de Noël ? »

- « Maman a dit qu'elle avait besoin de quelques trucs avant que tu arrives. » Un sourire narquois apparut sur ses lèvres. « Elle va te tuer pour être arrivé aussi tôt. »

- « Non, c'est pas vrai. »

- « Si, si ! Elle a dit que tu ferais mieux de ne pas arriver avant deux heures, et que si tu arrivais avant, elle te laisserait attendre dans le froid. »

- « Oh Leesh, tu sais très bien qu'elle n'a pas dit ça ! » Dit-il en la regardant d'un air exaspéré.

- « Ok, c'est vrai. » Céda-t-elle, alors qu'il souriait d'un air triomphant. « Mais, elle ne voulait pas que tu arrives trop tôt. »

- « Ben, on ne voulait pas éloigner le pilote de sa famille trop longtemps, donc on est venu tôt. »

- « Ouais, ben ça sera pas ma faute si elle te réprimande. » répondit-elle d'une voix chantante.

Mitchie rit et Shane baissa la tête vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? »

Elle rougit. « J'aime juste regarder les frères et sœurs plaisanter ensemble. Je suis fille unique, je n'ai jamais vécu ça. »

- « Et tu ne voudrais pas. » Shane et Félicia répondirent en même temps.

Mitchie fronça les sourcils alors que le frère et la sœur éclataient de rire. Shane attrapa le poignet de sa sœur et l'attira vers lui. Elle essaya de se détacher de sa prise, mais finit par abandonner peu de temps après.

- « Je plaisante. Avoir des frères et sœurs est bien parfois, non ? » Demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

La petite fille releva la tête et dit d'une voix sarcastique. « Oh, ouais, que du plaisir ! »

Il plissa les yeux amusé et lui mit des petits coups dans les côtes. Elle cria et se leva d'un bond pour s'éloigner de lui et lui tira la langue.

Il rit et se tourna vers sa petite amie. « Hey les filles, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas à côté pour discuter en attendant le retour des parents à la maison ? Vous savez, apprendre à vous connaître ? » Suggéra-t-il.

Les filles se regardèrent et haussèrent les épaules. Elles étaient d'accord. Mitchie se leva, déposa un baiser sur sa joue (elle trouvait bizarre de l'embrasser sur les lèvres devant sa sœur) et suivit Félicia dans l'autre pièce.

Shane regarda deux des plus importantes filles de sa vie aller dans le salon. Il les suivit doucement, voulant s'assurer que sa petite amie allait bien, et une fois qu'elles parlèrent des loisirs de Mitchie, il décida que ça irait et partit dans la cuisine.

Durant la demi-heure suivante, il entendit des gloussements provenir du salon, signe que les filles avaient l'air de bien s'entendre. La porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrit et une femme d'un certain âge, avec des cheveux noirs, long jusqu'aux épaules entra, suivit d'un homme d'environ du même âge, légèrement potelé. Elle soupira fortement en refermant la porte. « Les filles sont complètement folles. » Denise Gray accrocha son manteau alors que son mari Paul riait derrière elle.

- « Comment aurions-nous pu deviner qu'elles allaient nous reconnaître ? »

- « On aurait du s'en douter. » Insista-t-elle en riant. « Shane et les garçons sont probablement le groupe le plus populaire. Et leurs fans sont si obsédés qu'ils pourraient sauter sur leurs parents ! »

Son mari éclata de rire, mais confirma les dires de sa femme.

- « En parlant de notre fils, on ferait mieux de mettre ce gâteau au frais, » dit-elle en lui tendant la boite, « et ranger tout ça avant qu'il n'arrive. »

- « Vous feriez mieux de vous déplacer très vite alors. »

Denise et Paul sursautèrent au son de la voix de leurs fils et se tournèrent pour le voir appuyer contre la porte, son sourire si connu sur le visage. Sa mère sourit, mit le carton dans les mains de son mari et courut vers son fils. « Shane ! » Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le serra contre elle.

- « Mam – de l'air – serait – bien. » Il toussa et elle le lâcha immédiatement. Il toussa encore une fois et elle sourit penaud. « Désolée. »

Il rit doucement et passa ses bras autour d'elle. « Ça va, mais la prochaine fois ne m'étouffe pas jusqu'à la mort.. » Plaisant-t-il.

- « Tu m'as manqué chéri ! Comment vas-tu ? Et Nate et Jason ? Vous avez fait bon voyage ? » Elle hoqueta et son visage s'éclaira. « Où est ta copine ? Est-elle là ? »

Shane partagea un regard amusé avec son père et rit. « Waouh Mam ! Doucement les questions. Oui Mitchie est ici, elle est en fait dans le salon avec Félicia. » Dit-il en montrant la porte d'un signe de tête.

- « Et qu'est ce que tu attends ? » Demanda son père. « Va la chercher qu'on rencontre cette jeune fille. »

Il sourit et alla ouvrir la porte. Il vit Félicia assise près de Mitchie avec un album photo. Son album photo de quand il était bébé. Son sourire se fana. « Félicia ! » Cria-t-il. Elle ferma l'album rapidement et releva la tête vers lui, comme prise en faute, un sourire penaud sur le visage alors que Shane la regardait sévèrement. Mitchie rit et se leva pour le rejoindre. Elle l'enlaça et posa sa tête contre son épaule, en souriant. « Shane tu étais trop mignon ! » Le jeune homme rougit et marmonna dans sa barbe alors que sa sœur haussait les épaules et se levait du canapé. « C'est toi qui a décidé de nous laisser seules dans une pièce. Tu devais t'y attendre Shane ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, ils entendirent quelqu'un s'éclaircir la voix derrière eux. Ils se tournèrent tous les trois et virent les deux adultes dans le couloir. Mitchie se sentit intimidée et tenta de se cacher un petit peu derrière Shane. Il le remarqua et la poussa vers l'avant en souriant à ses parents.

- « Mam, Pa, voici ma petite amie, Mitchie Torres. Mitch, voici mes parents. »

- « Bonjour. » Répondit-elle en faisant un petit signe de la main. Elle se dandina mal à l'aise devant le regard des parents de Shane. Après ce qu'il sembla être un long moment Denise sourit, rapidement suivi par son mari.

- « Tu avais raison Shane, » dit Denise en s'approchant de Mitchie. « Elle est vraiment belle. »

Mitchie rougit et regarda son copain qui semblait rayonner. Il avait parlé d'elle ? Elle resserra instinctivement sa prise autour de son bras.

- « Très belle, en effet. » Répéta Paul, alors que Mitchie se mit à rougir un peu plus.

- « Merci. » Répondit-elle timidement.

Denise sentit son appréhension et lui sourit rassurante. « Ne sois pas nerveuse, on ne mord pas. »

- « Oh, ce n'est pas contre vous, » expliqua la brunette, « je suis toujours nerveuse autour de nouvelles personnes. »

- « C'est normal. Et rencontrer les parents de ton petit copain pour la première fois est encore plus stressant. »

La jeune fille sourit et hocha la tête sans rien dire.

- « Shane, » Paul appela son fils et lui tendit le carton dans sa main. « Peux-tu descendre mettre ça dans le congélateur ? »

- « Paaaaa. » Grogna-t-il.

Paul le regarda sévèrement et pointa la porte du sous sol. « Allez ! Ça ne prendra qu'une minute. »

Le chanteur grommela et embrassa la tempe de sa copine, lui disant qu'il revenait de suite avant de sortir de la pièce.

- « Mitchie, ça te dérangerait de m'aider à porter ça dans la cuisine ? » Demanda Denise en ôtant le sac des mains de son mari.

- « Pas du tout. » Elle sourit et prit le sac que lui tendait la mère de son petit copain avant de les suivre, son mari et elle dans la cuisine.

Elle plaça le sac sur la table où Denise lui demanda de le poser et se tourna vers elle pour voir si elle avait besoin d'autre chose lorsqu'elle fut enlacée par la mère de Shane. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grand et l'enlaça à son tour avec hésitation.

- « Merci. » Murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Mitchie fronça les sourcils, confuse, elle n'avait fait que porter un sac.

La maman s'éloigna et sourit à la jeune fille. Celle-ci remarqua qu'elle avait les mêmes yeux marron que son fils, qui était à ce moment là brillant de larmes. « Tu m'as rendu mon garçon. »

- « Oh, je n'ai pas… »

- « Si ! » La coupa-t-elle. « J'étais inquiète qu'il soit perdu pour de bon. Je pensais que je ne retrouverais jamais mon fils. » Elle sourit doucement, les yeux pleines de larmes. « Demande à mon mari. Quand Shane a appelé fin août et qu'il n'avait pas son ton mordant, et qu'il m'a dit pour la première fois depuis presque deux ans qu'il m'aimait, je me suis mise à pleurer. »

Paul hocha la tête et confirma.

- « Plus tard, je lui ai demandé d'où venait ce changement et il m'a dit qu'il avait rencontré une fille. » Mitchie sourit en sachant que c'était elle. « Et il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas comment l'expliquer mais que cette fille l'avait changé de plus d'une manière, plus que ce qu'il aurait cru possible. Et le mois dernier, il m'a appelé tout excité d'avoir demandé à cette fille d'être sa petite amie et qu'elle ait accepté. A l'instant où il m'a parlé d'elle j'ai su que je devais la rencontrer. » Elle renifla, essayant de refouler les larmes. « Et te voilà. Je te remercie du fond du cœur Mitchie. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je te suis reconnaissante. »

- « J'ai cru que vous alliez me détester. » Confessa la brunette en souriant.

Denise hoqueta et plaça ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille. « Pourquoi diable pensais-tu ça ? »

Mitchie grimaça. « J'ai en quelque sorte crié sur votre fils. »

- « Oh CA! » Dit Paul alors que sa femme les regardait à tour de rôle, un air confus sur le visage. « J'applaudis en fait. Je suis heureux que quelqu'un en dehors de nous, Nate ou Jason, ait eu le courage de le remettre à sa place. »

- « Vraiment ? » Dit Mitchie en souriant.

- « Attendez, que se passe-t-il ? De quoi parlez-vous ? » Demanda Denise avant que quiconque puisse reprendre la parole

- « Tu te rappelles qu'avant que Shane n'appelle, il y avait un article parlant de quelqu'un qui l'avait remis à sa place sur internet ? » Demanda son mari. Elle hocha la tête, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir, avant de comprendre et de se tourner vers la brunette. « C'était toi ? »

- « Coupable. » Dit-elle penaude.

- « Oh, maintenant j'ai encore plus de raison de te remercier ! » Cria Denise en l'enlaçant de nouveau.

Shane entra à ce moment là et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Mitchie coincée dans les bras de sa mère.

- « Mam ! » Cria-t-il. « Qu'est ce que tu fais à ma petite amie ? »

Denise relâcha Mitchie et sourit. « Je l'enlace, que crois-tu que je fasse idiot ? »

- « Et bien, bien que tes étreintes sont plutôt géniales, elles peuvent aussi être mortelles, et je préfère avoir Mitchie en vie. » Plaisanta-t-il alors que sa mère secouait la tête et attrapa un verre en plastique du sac sur la table et le lui lança. Il rit en le rattrapant.

- Ok, Monsieur 'je sais tout', pourquoi n'irais-tu pas ranger la cuisine pendant que ton père, ta sœur et moi on s'occupe du salon ? »

Il hocha la tête et commença à vider le sac alors que ses parents sortaient de la cuisine.

- « Mes parents t'ont interrogé ? » Demanda-t-il en mettant les paquets à leur place.

- « Non. » Répondit-elle en rangeant un verre. « Ils m'ont remercié. »

- « Remercier ? » Questionna-t-il en disposant des serviettes en papier sur les petits bonhommes de neige près des assiettes. « Pour quelle raison ? »

- « Pour avoir ramené leur 'petit garçon'. »

Shane la fixa et sourit gentiment. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes avant de rire. Ils finirent de mettre la table et allèrent voir si les autres Gray avaient besoin d'aide. Aux alentours d'une heure trente, la tante du jeune homme appela pour dire que son mari était malade et qu'il ne pourrait pas venir. Denise était énervée car tous les membres de sa famille vivaient de l'autre côté du pays et ils prenaient l'avion chaque année pour Noël. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis l'année dernière. Et cette année ce serait que les cinq personnes qui étaient déjà présente. Shane fit remarquer que c'était plutôt une bonne chose que son cousin ne soit pas là et ça mère lui mit une tape sur le bras. Il n'avait jamais aimé son cousin, qui était son opposé. Il était plus jeune d'un an et ne vivait que pour le sport. Il était quaterback et capitaine de son équipe de football du lycée et Shane savait qu'il aurait flirté avec Mitchie s'il avait été ici. Et ça aurait forcément entrainé des disputes et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait pour Noël. Il revint rapidement à lui et ajouta qu'il aurait aimé revoir son oncle et sa tante qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis près de deux ans.

Mitchie elle était plutôt soulagée de la nouvelle. Elle était assez nerveuse à l'idée de rencontrer les parents de son copain, qui heureusement l'appréciait, et elle ne voulait pas risquer de rencontrer le reste de la famille et qu'il ne l'aime pas.

Ils discutèrent durant les trois heures qui suivirent, plaisantèrent et rirent, jouant à des jeux de sociétés ou chantant des chants de Noël. Shane s'installa à l'ancien piano qui était dans le coin du salon, prés du sapin. Il essaya de convaincre Mitchie de chanter avec lui mais elle refusa poliment. Elle commençait à peine à ne plus être nerveuse face à sa famille. Elle NE voulait PAS chanter. Elle insista sur le fait qu'elle passait un excellent moment à l'écouter chanter. Il fit un commentaire comme quoi elle était gâtée et elle lui tira la langue, avant de s'installer de l'autre côté de l'arbre. Félicia, elle prit place à côté de son frère et chanta avec lui ses chansons favorites, et Denise ainsi que Paul firent de même. Mitchie était assise avec sa jambe repliée sous elle, un sourire sur le visage en écoutant la famille Gray chanter. En écoutant les parents, elle vit d'où venait le talent de Shane. Aux alentours de quatre heures trente, Denise annonça que le dîner était prêt, et ils s'installèrent tous dans la cuisine. Shane et Mitchie près l'un de l'autre, Paul en tête de table, et Denise à l'autre bout, Félicia seule, face au jeune couple.

Ils dirent rapidement les grâces et Denise servit le repas, un rôti de bœuf accompagné d'une sauce au champignon, des pommes de terre en purée et des légumes verts. A la fin du dîner, ils restèrent une bonne demi-heure à discuter. Mitchie remarqua que Félicia commençait à sauter sur place d'excitation et elle se pencha vers Shane. « Elle va bien ? »

Il fixa sa sœur et sourit. « Elle va bien, juste un peu excitée. » Murmura-t-il.

- « Mam ! On peut ouvrir les cadeaux ? » Demanda la jeune fille.

- « Chérie, ton oncle et ta tante ne sont pas là, nous n'avons pas de cadeaux à distribuer. »

- « On a ceux de Mitchie ! » S'exclama Félicia.

- « Q-Quoi ? » Dit la principale intéressée, les yeux grands ouverts sous le choc. « Vous m'avez fait des cadeaux ? »

- « Oui, Shane t'en a fait. » Répondit Denise.

- « Et on t'a fait une carte. » Ajouta Paul.

Mitchie s'inquiéta immédiatement. « Oh, je me sens mal, je ne vous ai rien apporté. »

Denise sourit et secoua la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas chérie, à Noël ce n'est pas recevoir, mais donné qui est important. Allez maintenant, on se rapproche du sapin et on donne à Mitchie ses cadeaux. »

Elle se leva de table, laissant tous les plats sur celle-ci pour le moment. Félicia sauta de sa chaise heureuse et courut vers l'arbre de Noël. Ils rirent et la suivirent. Shane s'installa sur le sol, son dos contre le canapé, il attira Mitchie pour qu'elle s'installe entre ses jambes. Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et l'attira contre son torse. Denise lui tendit une enveloppe verte qui devait contenir sa carte de vœux. « Tiens Mitchie. »

- « Merci. » Répondit-elle en ouvrant l'enveloppe. Elle en sortit une carte représentant une ferme enneigée, et « Joyeux Noël » était noté en lettre argenté dans le ciel clair. Elle ouvrit la carte et hoqueta en voyant deux billet de vingt dollars. Elle referma la carte et fit claquer sa langue en regardant les parents de son copain. « Monsieur et Madame Gray, je ne peux pas accepter cette… »

- « Sottise ! » Répondit Denise en faisant un signe de la main. « Ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait pas se le permettre. Notre fils est une super star international après tout. »

Mitchie sourit et ouvrit la carte pour lire ce qu'il y avait écrit. Ils la remerciaient encore une fois d'avoir fait que Shane redevienne lui-même. Elle les remercia et plaça la carte sur la table de verre devant elle. Félicia attrapa deux autres paquets cadeaux sous l'arbre et les lui tendit. Le premier était vert et rouge, alors que le second était enveloppé dans un papier bleu avec des flocons de neige.

- « Ouvre d'abord le vert et rouge. » Lui conseilla Shane dès qu'elle eut les paquets en main.

Elle hocha la tête et déchira le premier papier cadeau. Elle écarquilla les yeux et un sourire éblouissant apparut sur son visage alors qu'elle se tournait vers Shane.

- « Est-ce que c'est… ? »

- « Félicitation Mitchie Torres, » dit-il en souriant, « Tu es la première personne au monde à avoir une copie du nouvel album des Connect Three 'Play My Music'. »

- « Oh mon Dieu ! » S'exclama-t-elle en observant la couverture. Shane, Nate et Jason étaient debout dans la rue avec des parapluies ouverts au dessus de leurs têtes et 'C3' brillait sur un panneau derrière eux. Elle souffla et tourna le CD pour voir la liste de chansons.

1) BB Good

2) Burnin' Up

3) Shelf

4) One Man Show

5) Lovebug

6) Tonight

7) Can't Have You

8) Video Girl

9) Pushin' Me Away

10) Got Me Going Crazy

11) Play My Music

- « Tu peux être sûr que je vais l'écouter plus tard ! » Dit-elle en se tournant dans ses bras pour être face à lui. Elle lui sourit et embrassa sa pommette, avant de se retourner vers son autre cadeau. « Qu'est ce que c'est que celui là ? »

- « Ouvre-le et tu verras. » Dit-il en riant.

Elle lui jeta un regard du coin de l'œil avant de reporter son attention sur le cadeau qu'elle était en train de déballer. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche et les yeux en voyant ce qu'elle tenait dans les mains. C'était un CD, mais pas n'importe quel CD. Sur la couverture il y avait une photo d'elle souriant à l'objectif, sa guitare à la main, 'Mitchie Torres' était inscrit en lettre capitale au dessus de sa tête et 'This Is Me' était écrit au dessous de la photo.

- « Shane… » Murmura-t-elle.

- « C'est exactement le même CD que tu m'as donné chez Caitlyn. Je l'ai donné à quelqu'un qui pouvait en faire un vrai CD avec les Copyright et tout, ainsi que la couverture de l'album. Mais il n'a en aucun cas touché aux chansons. C'est exactement les mêmes que celles que tu m'as donné, toi qui chante et Caitlyn qui mixe. » Expliqua-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais se trouva sans voix. Elle retourna le CD et vit qu'il contenait : This is Me, Who Will I Be, Shadow, This is Me feat Shane Gray, Our Time is Here et une chanson qu'elle avait écrite et enregistré pour et à la demande de sa cousine Liv', Get Back.

- « Tu aimes ? » Demanda Shane nerveusement en voyant qu'elle n'avait rien dit à part son prénom depuis qu'elle avait ouvert le cadeau.

- « Shane… » Elle souffla. « C'est… Oh mon Dieu… Je l'adore ! » Elle se tourna vers lui, oubliant momentanément que ses parents et sa sœur était toujours dans la pièce et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle sentit une larme de joie coulait sur sa joue. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait fait ça pour elle. Un de ses rêves était d'avoir un album d'elle, et pas quelques chansons qu'elle aurait enregistrées sur un cd vierge et où elle aurait inscrit son nom au marqueur. Elle rêvait de quelque chose de professionnel, quelque chose comme ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains à cet instant. « Merci. » Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de mettre fin au baiser. « C'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais fait. »

Il sourit et appuya son front contre le sien. « N'importe quoi pour toi bébé. » Il essuya la larme sur sa joue avec son pouce et elle lui sourit avant de se tourner. Elle ouvrit les yeux en grands en voyant Denise, Paul et Félicia les fixaient avec le sourire. Elle rougit et sourit timidement, embarrassée d'avoir été prise en train d'embrasser Shane devant sa famille.

Après cela, il était temps de prendre le dessert et ils retournèrent dans la cuisine. Le jeune homme fut, une nouvelle fois, envoyé dans le sous sol pour chercher le gâteau alors que Denise servait des cookies et des petits gâteaux. Ils mangèrent un peu de tout et Félicia demanda à écouter le cd de Mitchie. Elle secoua la tête et rit gênée, leur disant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser alors que le frère et la sœur la regardait en faisant la moue.

Shane prit son cd et le plaça dans la mini chaine hifi qu'ils avaient dans la cuisine. Il mit deux de ses chansons préféré 'Who Will I Be' et la version lente de 'This Is Me'. Ensuite il mit la version qu'il chantait avec elle.

La famille Gray était d'accord pour dire qu'elle avait une voix magnifique et qu'elle ne devait pas la cacher ce qui la fit rougir alors que Shane lui mettait des petits coups de coudes, voulant dire, 'je te l'vais bien dit.'

Peu de temps après ça, Shane annonça à ses parents qu'il devait ramener Mitchie. Le pilote n'était disponible qu'à une certaine heure, et il leur faisait une sacré faveur de quitter sa famille la veille de Noël pour la ramener. Denise et Paul hochèrent la tête compréhensifs et avant de partir, Denise offrit à Mitchie quelques restes du repas et du dessert. Et bien qu'elle refuse dans un premier temps, elle finit par accepter en la remerciant plusieurs fois. Elle prit le sac que la maîtresse de maison lui tendit, ses cadeaux et se dirigea vers la porte alors que Shane récupérait son manteau et l'aida à le passer. La famille l'accompagna jusqu'à la porte et les parents de son copain l'enlacèrent une dernière fois et la remercièrent pour tout. Mitchie les remercia de l'avoir laissé passer la veille de Noël en leur compagnie et pour le délicieux repas ainsi que le cadeau, ce à quoi ils répondirent que c'était un plaisir. Ils rentrèrent ensuite laissant Félicia dire au revoir. Mitchie lui tendit la main, mais Félicia l'enlaça. « C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer Mitchie. »

Mitchie sourit. « C'était un plaisir pour moi aussi Félicia. »

La petite fille lui sourit. « Ça va être géniale d'avoir une sœur. »

Mitchie ouvrit grand les yeux. « Q-Quoi ? »

Shane écarquilla également les siens. Sa sœur le regarda avec un énorme sourire. Il plissa les yeux et elle cria et se mit à courir dans la maison après avoir regarder son frère. Il lui courut après, passant devant ses parents en criant. « Félicia Stéphanie Gray ! » Sa voix raisonna alors qu'il grimpait les escaliers, ce à quoi sa sœur répondit par un rire jovial.

Et la suite alors ?


	29. Chapter 28

_Hello tout le monde ! Tout de suite le chapitre 28, on va connaître la réaction de Mitchie face au commentaire de Félicia : « ça va être géniale d'avoir une sœur ». Bonne lecture à tous et un très grand merci à la __**Miss T**__ pour avoir posté à ma place la semaine dernière (petit problème de réseau… Et FF voulait pas me laisser poster…) Et pour ses commentaires et corrections._

_Chapitre 28_

Mitchie regarda son petit ami du coin de l'œil. Il se tenait de l'autre côté de la limousine, perdu dans ses pensées. Tout était devenu bizarre entre eux après qu'il soit redescendu. Les Gray l'avaient, à nouveau, salué avant de saluer leur fils et tous deux étaient entrés dans la voiture. Et pratiquement aucun mot n'avait été échangé entre eux depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la maison.

La jeune femme ne savait pas ce que Félicia voulait dire quand elle avait dit qu'il serait cool d'avoir une sœur. Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle la voyait comme une sœur ou est-ce qu'il y avait un message caché ? Quelque chose de plus profond. Ça devait l'être pour que Shane agisse de cette manière. Elle sentit son cœur cogner à la pensée de ce que ça pourrait peut-être vouloir dire. En général lorsque quelqu'un disait quelque chose comme ça, ça signifiait qu'il l'accueillait dans leur famille. Quelque chose qu'on dirait après des fiançailles…

Est-ce que Shane avait mentionné des fiançailles à sa sœur et cette dernière avait laissé échappé l'information ? Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer fiancée. Elle n'avait que seize ans et était encore au lycée ! Bien sûr, elle adorait Shane, mais ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis un mois et quatorze jours (mais qui compte ?) Et elle n'était pas sûre d'être prête pour un tel engagement. Ça semblait bizarre de se marier à dix-huit ans, alors seize ! Ses parents n'accepteraient jamais, même sa mère qui semblait le voir comme son fils. Et puis elle venait tout juste de rencontrer ses parents, et bien qu'ils semblaient l'adorer, ils n'accepteraient jamais un mariage. Et elle n'avait pas rencontré le reste de sa famille. Et est-ce que c'était légal d'abord de se marier à seize ans ? Et qu'allait dire la presse ? Et les Connect Three ? Les fans ne savaient même pas qu'elle était sa petite amie, s'ils découvraient que Shane Gray allait se marier avec une fille de seize ans… Le ciel allait leur tomber sur la tête. Et qu'arriverait-il au groupe s'ils se mariaient ? Bon dieu, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle y pensait.* Elle poussa un profond soupir et écarquilla les yeux, en espérant que Shane ne l'ai pas entendu, sans succès. Il la regarda et fronça les sourcils. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire quelque chose mais s'arrêta et la fixa. Elle se demandait s'il pensait à la même chose qu'elle et en voyant combien il était calme, elle comprit que oui. Elle savait comment il se sentait, mais n'avait aucune idée de quoi dire. Et elle ne voulait PAS rentrer chez elle pour Noël avec toutes ces incertitudes en tête. Elle savait que ça ruinerait autant ses vacances que celle de Shane. Et puisqu'il avait l'air de ne pas vouloir parler, elle devait le faire. Elle ouvrit la bouche et la trouva extrêmement sèche.

- « Shane ? » Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure.

- « Humm ? »

Elle déglutit et prit la parole.

- « Que voulait dire ta sœur ? Le « t'avoir pour sœur » je veux dire. »

Shane voulut détourner la réalité et lui dire quelque chose qui rendrait les choses moins étranges entre eux, mais en la voyant nerveuse, il ne put lui mentir. Ses yeux lui disaient exactement ce qu'elle pensait. « C'était… Elle... Je… » Pour une fois, Shane Gray se trouva à court de mot. Il ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Il rouvrît les yeux et dit doucement.

- « Elle voulait dire exactement ce que tu penses qu'elle voulait dire. »

Mitchie écarquilla les yeux et se raidit. Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle criait intérieurement, bien qu'elle reste silencieuse. Il secoua la tête, les yeux grands ouverts en voyant sa réaction.

- « Mitch pas comme ça ! Elle voulait dire ça, mais pas moi. Du moins pas maintenant, peut-être dans le future. Je veux dire ce n'est pas comme si j'y pensais. Enfin, bien sur j'y pense mais pas maintenant, ni dans un futur proche, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas… » Il vit les yeux de sa copine s'ouvrir encore plus à chaque mot prononcé. « Je… Je crois que je vais me taire maintenant. » Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre la vitre.

C'était bizarre de le voir agir ainsi. Il avait habituellement le contrôle sur ses pensées et ses mots, ce qui prouvait qu'il était aussi troublé qu'elle. Elle se laissa glisser de manière à se retrouver assise face à lui et déposa une main sur son genou. Il releva la tête, pour la regarder.

- « Je suis désolé. » Murmura-t-il. « Pour tout, ce commentaire m'était adressé en fait je pense. »

- « Comment ça ? » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Plus tôt, » Dit-il en soupirant, « quand j'ai été discuté avec ma sœur tout seul, je lui ai dit que je n'emmènerais plus aucune fille à la maison. Et apparemment, pour une fillette de douze ans ça veut dire fiançailles. »

- « Elle a pensé qu'on était fiancé ? »

Il hocha la tête.

- « Je sais pas d'où elle l'a sorti, mais ouais. Je lui ai expliqué de suite que non. »

Mitchie le fixa, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. « Donc… » Commença-t-elle doucement. « Tu ne vas pas me faire ta demande ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et secoua la tête.

- « Non. NON. C'est BIEN trop tôt pour ça. »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement et un sourire apparut sur son visage en sentant son corps se détendre.

- « Oh Dieu merci. Je ne suis pas prête de me marier à seize ans. »

- « Est-ce au moins légal ? » Dit-il en riant.

- « Je ne sais pas. » Répondit-elle en gloussant.

L'air devint plus léger autour d'eux et Mitchie se rapprocha de lui. Elle lui sourit et se blottit contre lui. Il passa un bras autour d'elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux.

- « Je suis content qu'on en ait parlé. » Dit Shane quelques minutes plus tard et elle hocha la tête en accord.

- « Moi aussi. Je suis heureuse qu'on en ait parlé, j'aurais pas aimé rentrer à la maison comme ça. »

- « Comme quoi ? »

- « J'avais un million de questions qui se bousculaient dans ma tête. Je savais que je me serais angoissée à ce sujet. Tu sais, me demander si elle était sérieuse, si tu allais vraiment me demander en mariage, si j'étais prête à me marier à seize ans, ce que nos parents en diraient. Et la presse, les fans et nos amis. Est-ce que ça ruinerait ta carrière ? » Expliqua-t-elle. « Je ne voulais pas ruiner mon Noël avec toutes ses pensées. »

Il caressa son bras du bout des doigts et baissa son regard, le plantant dans le sien. « Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Et j'ai détesté la distance désagréable entre nous. Aucun de nous n'est prêts à se marier. Et c'est normal. On s'aime mais il est bien trop tôt dans notre relation pour parler de mariage. Et puis, on n'a pas besoin d'un morceau de papier ou de bagues pour savoir que nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. »

Elle tourna la tête et lui sourit. « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais une guimauve ? »

Il hocha la tête en souriant également. « Plusieurs fois amour, plusieurs fois. »

- « Et est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien j'aimais ça ? »

Son sourire s'étira et il secoua la tête. « Non, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir entendu dire ça. »

Elle s'agenouilla et se colla à lui, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes en un doux et tendre baiser. Il y répondit immédiatement, et rapidement prit le contrôle. Il s'agenouilla à son tour, et sans le briser repoussa Mitchie contre le siège de la voiture. Elle ouvrit les yeux, sans cesser de l'embrasser et le vit très prit par le baiser pour remarquer autre chose. Elle referma ses yeux et fit glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux et au possible, le rapprocha d'elle. Une des mains de Shane était posée contre le siège près d'elle pour supporter son poids et ne pas l'écraser, et l'autre était sur sa hanche. La brunette sentit sa langue frôler sa lèvre, demandant l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle lui donna afin d'approfondir le baiser. Quelque part le fait de savoir qu'ils n'allaient pas se marier de si tôt intensifia le besoin d'être plus près l'un de l'autre. Pour ce moment elle se fichait qu'ils étaient à l'arrière de la limousine, tout ce qui importait était les lèvres de Shane sur les siennes. Elle sentit son haut remonter et la main chaude de son copain sur son ventre nu. Alors que le baiser s'intensifiait, les doigts du garçon remontaient doucement sur son corps. Elle ne le remarqua pas jusqu'au moment où ils atteignirent le bord de son soutien gorge. Elle émit un petit bruit, brisa le baiser et se mordilla la lèvre en le fixant alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux pour ancrer son regard dans le sien. Il ôta sa main de sous son pull et se releva sans jamais la quitter des yeux. « Désolé, j'allais trop loin ? »

- « Un peu » Murmura-t-elle timidement.

- Désolé. »

Elle souffla et s'assit à son tour. La jeune femme porta sa main à sa joue et la sentant un peu chaude, elle rit. « Ça va. On s'est un peu laissé emporter. » Elle reposa sa main sur sa cuisse et le fixa. « Mais ce baiser… Waouh. »

Il rit et se pencha vers elle, déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, comme pour finir celui qu'ils avaient arrêté brusquement.

- « Redis ça. »

- « Waouh. »

Il sourit et l'enlaça. Ils ne firent rien de plus durant le reste du trajet vers l'aéroport, et lorsque le véhicule s'immobilisa, elle jeta un œil par la fenêtre.

- « Oh Oh. Shane… On a un problème. »

- « Quoi ? » Dit-il en se rapprochant d'elle et en regardant par dessus son épaule. Mitchie pointa le problème.

De leur place, ils avaient une vue parfaite sur le jet des Connect Three au bord de piste. Peu de monde savait que le groupe international possédait un jet, mais l'énorme 'C3' sur la queue de l'avion les trahissait. Le jeune couple pouvait aussi voir les paparazzis devant l'aéroport, les entendant. Quelques uns, s'étaient même avancés en voyant la limousine arriver. Shane serra les mâchoires, pensif alors que Mitchie se tournait vers lui. Il claqua des doigts en pensant à quelque chose et se déplaça vers l'autre côté de la limousine et plia l'un des sièges pour en sortir deux chapeaux, paires de lunettes, écharpes et autres vestes. Il les posa sur le siège et tendit la main vers sa copine. « Choisis. »

- « Des déguisements ? » Dit-elle.

- « On les a toujours sous la main au cas où. » Expliqua-t-il.

- « Pourquoi en aurais-je besoin ? » Demanda-t-elle.

- « Ils vont prendre des photos et je sais que tu ne veux pas être reconnue pour le moment. »

- « Oh. » Dit-elle en choisissant une doudoune matelassée blanche, une écharpe noire et blanche et une grosse paire de lunette appartenant à Shane ainsi qu'un chapeau noir. Elle ramassa ses cheveux en un chignon et posa le couvre-chef sur sa tête, avant de mettre l'écharpe ainsi que les lunettes puis passa le manteau. Elle leva la tête vers Shane et vit qu'il était déjà prêt. Elle pouffa et il tourna la tête pour voir à quoi elle riait. Il ne vit rien et se dit qu'elle riait donc de lui. « Quoi ? »

- « T'as l'air idiot. » Dit-elle en pouffant.

Il lui tira la langue. « J'allais être gentil et dire que tu étais belle quoi que tu puisses porter. »

Mitchie rougit et sourit. « Oh Shane ! » Elle se rapprocha de lui et embrassa sa joue. « Tu es mignon, je te taquinais. C'est juste que j'aie pas l'habitude de voir Shane Gray ainsi vêtu. »

Il eut un sourire satisfait. « Hey bébé, tu sais que je suis beau quoi que je porte ! »

Elle sourit mais leva les yeux au ciel, avant de se glisser vers la porte et de l'ouvrir. « Allez monsieur Ego, j'ai un avion à attraper. »

Il rit, attrapa sa main, et sortit de la limousine puis l'aida à en descendre. Il remercia le chauffeur et ferma la porte avant d'entrer dans l'aéroport main dans la main avec sa copine. Au début, les paparazzis ne semblèrent pas les remarquer, se disant que c'était un simple couple tentant de se protéger du froid, mais dès qu'ils entrèrent dans le terminal qui menait au jet des Connect Three, les flashs des appareils photos se mirent en route. « Shane ! Shane Gray ! » Quelques photographes l'appelaient, mais il les ignora et continua de marcher, murmurant à Mitchie. « Ne les regarde pas et continue d'avancer. »

- « Shane, qui est avec toi ? Shane ! » Les cris finirent par attirer l'attention des quelques personnes qui se trouvaient dans l'aéroport et un groupe d'ados qui était installé sur des chaises se mirent à murmurer et à les pointer du doigt, se demandant si c'était vraiment lui.

Ils arrivèrent devant à la porte d'embarquement et Mitchie s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui.

- « Merci pour tout. » Elle souleva le sac qui contenait ses cadeaux. « C'était probablement le meilleur réveillon de Noël de ma vie. »

Il porta sa main à sa joue et la caressa tendrement du bout des doigts. Un flash apparut derrière eux.

- « Tu es celle qui en a fait quelque chose de spécial et mémorable. »

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne alors qu'une autre photo était prise. « Tu es extrêmement guimauve. » Lui dit-elle de façon adorable.

- « Mais tu m'aimes. » Répondit-il en riant.

- « Oui. » Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule le jet qui n'attendait qu'elle. « Je devrais y aller. »

- « Je te souhaite un joyeux Noël. » Dit-il en ôtant sa main de son visage.

- « Toi aussi. » Répondit-elle. « Je t'appelle demain ok ? »

- « Ok. » Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur sa joue. Un autre flash et des murmures se firent entendre. « Bye. Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il doucement à son oreille.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Mitchie. Une autre photo fut prise. « Je t'aime aussi. » Murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Il se redressa, ils se sourirent une dernière fois, il serra sa main une dernière fois et elle partit en direction du jet, se retournant une dernière fois pour lui faire un signe de la main avant d'entrer dans l'avion. Il la salua aussi de la main, et ne bougea qu'après avoir vu l'avion décoller. Il retourna à la limousine, ignorant les appels des paparrazzis.

* * *

- « Je suis rentrée ! » Cria Mitchie en ouvrant la porte. Son père venait de la récupérer à l'aéroport.

Connie sortit de la cuisine en souriant. « Hey chérie, comment était Noël chez les Gray ? »

La jeune femme sourit et entra dans le cœur de la maison à la suite de ses parents. « Oh Mam, c'était génial ! Ses parents sont si gentils ! »

- « Vraiment ? C'est inattendu. » Commenta Steve en prenant une chaise près de la table.

Mitchie lui jeta un regard noir. « Pa, ce n'est pas ses parents qui l'ont rendu ainsi. C'est la célébrité. Il ne parlait même plus à ses parents pendant ses deux ans. »

- « Ils ont du être content de le voir redevenir lui alors. » Commenta Connie depuis l'évier. Elle essuya ses mains sur la serviette, ôta son tablier et prit une chaise près de son mari.

- « Ils l'étaient. Quand on s'est retrouvé seul ils m'ont remercié. Madame Gray avait les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle me disait à quel point elle était reconnaissante. »

- « Est-ce que Shane a des frères et sœurs ? » Demanda Steve.

- « Il a une petite sœur, Félicia. » Répondit-elle en s'installant à table avec ses parents. Elle se tendit légèrement en repensant à comment la jeune fille avait cru qu'ils étaient fiancés, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu.

- « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ? » Demanda sa mère.

- « Quoi ? Oh non, elle est vraiment gentille. En fait on a eu un départ un peu difficile, mais une fois que Shane a expliqué certaines choses, ça c'est arrangé et on s'est très bien entendu. »

- « C'est géniale chérie ! »

Mitchie hocha la tête et plaça son sac sur la table. Connie et Steve le regardèrent curieusement.

- « Il y a quoi dans le sac ? » Demanda-t-il.

- « Oh ! » Mitchie sourit et le vida en plaçant ses cadeaux devant ses parents. « Une carte de vœux de Monsieur et Madame Gray me remerciant d'avoir sauvé leur fils. » Elle sortit ensuite son cd des Connect Three qu'elle devait toujours écouter. « Le nouveau cd des Connect Three. Shane m'a dit que j'étais la première personne à avoir une copie. »

- « Oh. » Connie prit le CD et le tourna pour lire la liste des chansons alors que son mari penchait la tête pour la voir également. « As-tu entendu certaines de ces chansons ? »

- « J'ai écouté 'Burnin'up' parce que je les ai supplié de me jouer une chanson de leur nouvel album. Et je pense avoir entendu un extrait de 'Lovebug'. » Elle se tendit un peu en repensant à la performance de Shane dans la limousine avant qu'elle ne le quitte.

- « Et c'est quoi le dernier ? » Demanda Connie en la sortant de ses pensées.

- « Hein ? »

Connie pointa l'autre CD qu'elle avait dans la main, et Mitchie sourit en fixant la photo un bon moment avant de le tourner pour que ses parents puissent voir de quoi il s'agissait. « Shane a fait ça pour moi. C'est un enregistrement professionnel de mes chansons. »

Connie hoqueta et attrapa le cd. Elle observa la couverture un moment avant de le tourner.

- « Quand est ce que tu as été dans un studio professionnel ? » Demanda Steve en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Jamais. Je les ai enregistrées dans le garage de Caitlyn et elle en a fait une copie pour Shane, qui l'a ensuite apporté à un professionnel. » Expliqua-t-elle.

- « Mitchie c'est génial ! Est ce qu'il va être produit ? » Demanda Connie en tendant le cd à son mari.

Mitchie ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de répondre, mais s'arrêta. Elle n'en savait rien. Est-ce que ce cd était pour son utilisation personnelle ou est-ce qu'il allait être rendu public ? Elle sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine à cette pensée. Est-ce que les gens achèteraient son CD ? Est-ce qu'ils aimeraient sa musique ? Est-ce qu'elle deviendrait célèbre? C'était son rêve le plus cher, d'être connue pour sa musique et de la partager avec le monde entier. D'inspirer les gens par elle au point qu'ils s'y identifient, comme elle l'avait fait avec ses artistes préférés. Mais elle n'était que la banale Mitchie Torres. Comment pourrait-elle devenir une célébrité comme son petit ami ?

- « Mitchie ? »

- « Je… Je ne sais pas. »

- « Tu devrais demander à Shane la prochaine fois que tu lui parles. » Lui dit sa mère.

- « Ta musique est géniale Mitchie, » dit son père en relevant la tête du cd qu'il tenait toujours dans ses mains. « Je crois que tu y arriverais. »

- « Vous pensez vraiment que les gens m'aimerait ? » Demanda-t-elle son regard passant de son père à sa mère.

- « Je pense qu'ils adoreront. » Répondit sa mère. « Tu écris des chansons qui te tiennent à coeur Mitchie, beaucoup de gens peuvent se reconnaître dans ce que tu écris. Il y a beaucoup de filles qui sont comme toi à l'école et qui ont besoin de s'entendre dire qu'elles valent la peine. Ta chanson 'This Is Me' leur apportera ça. Et 'Who Will I be' donnera à ces filles la confiance dont elles ont besoin pour savoir qu'elles peuvent faire tout ce qu'elles veulent du moment qu'elles s'y donnent à fond. Tu pourrais être une inspiration pour nombres d'entre elles, Mitchie. »

- « Ta mère a raison Mitchie. » Commenta Steve en lui tendant son cd.

Elle le prit et regarda la photo d'elle. Elle vit son sourire ravie, sa guitare et son nom inscrit au dessus d'elle, ainsi que le nom de sa chanson au bas. Elle sourit en pensant qu'elle pouvait voir ce cd dans un magasin de musique, qu'elle pourrait entendre ses chansons à la radio, se voir dans Hot Tunes, entendre les gens dire qu'ils ont achetés 'le dernier album de Mitchie Torres.' Elle s'avoua qu'elle aimait se sentiment qu'elle ressentait à cette idée.

- « Heu. » Elle fit glisser son doigt sur la couverture du cd. « Peut-être. »

* * *

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. _

_A votre avis? Mitchie va-t-elle en parler à Shane? Va-t-elle percer dans la chanson? _


	30. Chapter 29

_Hello! J'espère que vous allez tous bien, et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop pour l'attente du chapitre. _

_Un grand merci à **Miss T** pour sa review d'un kilomètre cinq qui m'a faite pleurer de rire! C parti dans tous les sens, mais c'était super drôle! Tu t'es fait des films sur la supposée future célébrité de Mitchie et la réaction de Gina, j'étais mdr! _

_**Mais je rirais moins qand je vais avoir vos reviews pour ce chapitre... d'ailleurs... *prépare sa valise...***_

* * *

_Bonne lecture à tous! _

_Dans le chapitre précédent : Mitchie revient de son réveillon de Noël chez Shane._

* * *

Mitchie grogna lorsqu'elle entendit la sonnerie de son téléphone. Elle releva la tête de son coussin et regarda son réveil. Les lettres rouges indiquaient dix heures quarante-cinq. Pour des vacances c'était trop tôt. Elle se demandait qui pouvait l'appeler si tôt le lendemain de Noël. Elle savait que ce n'était pas Shane puisque ce n'était pas « Gotta Find You ». Elle se tourna donc dans son lit et attrapa son téléphone au moment où il arrêta de sonner. Elle gémit et enfonça sa tête dans son coussin. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se remit à sonner. Elle grogna et décrocha puis le porta à son oreille.

- « Quoi ? » Marmonna-t-elle sans prendre le soin de regarder de qui provenait l'appel.

- « Qu'est ce qui t'a pris autant de temps ? » Demanda l'une de ses meilleures amies.

- « Caitlyn ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu si tôt ? » Elle bâilla et se frotta les yeux fatiguée.

- « Oh s'te plait, c'est pas _si_ tôt et c'est une urgence ! »

- « Quel est le problème ? »

- « Peux-tu descendre ouvrir la porte ? »

- « Tu es chez moi ? » Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Ouais, tes parents sont pas à la maison et la clé n'est pas à sa place. Alors bouge ton derrière d'endormie et descends m'ouvrir ! »

- « J'arrive. » Mitchie soupira mais repoussa ses couvertures, ayant décelé le ton désespéré de Cait. Elle mit ses pantoufles et descendit les escaliers raccrochant son téléphone en chemin. Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Et avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit ses deux amies entrèrent.

- « Sierra ? Tu es là toi aussi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Sierra refera la porte derrière elle, puis avec l'aide de Caitlyn l'entraîna dans le salon. Mitchie était trop fatiguée pour remarquer le magasine que son amie avait en main. Elle se laissa traîner jusqu'au canapé et s'installa dessus alors que ses amies restaient debout devant elle. Elle releva la tête et les regarda confuse.

- « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Sérieusement, je me sens comme si j'allais subir un interrogatoire ou un truc dans le genre. »

Caitlyn déroula le magasine qu'elle avait dans les mains et le lui tendit.

- « Explique ça. »

Mitchie fronça les sourcils et attrapa la revue. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'elle vit le titre de l'article.

' **Shane Gray plus célibataire ?'**

Elle regarda Caitlyn, puis Sierra et retourna à l'article.

_**Réveillon de Noël dans un aéroport du Connecticut, près de la maison des Gray où le jet des Connect Three a été vu. Une limousine s'est arrêtée devant l'aéroport et deux personnes en sont sorties. Ils étaient clairement déguisés (Photo de droite).**_Mitchie regarda la photo et se vit, en train de tenir la main de Shane au milieu du terminal. _**L'une des personnes a bien été identifiée comme Shane Gray alors que nous ne connaissons pas l'identité de la seconde. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte d'embarquement, la jeune fille inconnue s'est tournée vers Gray et les deux ont échangé quelques mots et gestes. Malheureusement nous n'avons pas pu entendre ce qu'ils se sont dit. (Photos en dessous).**_Mitchie regarda les photos au bas de la page et vit qu'ils avaient pris une photo de Shane lorsqu'il avait posé sa main sur sa joue et qu'elle l'avait couverte de la sienne. Le bisou qu'il avait posé sur sa joue et le sourire qu'elle avait après qu'il lui ait dit qu'il l'aimait. _**Les deux semblaient réticents à se séparer et une fois qu'elle fut partie Gray n'a pas bougé de sa place avant que le Jet ne soit plus visible. Est-ce que c'est la nouvelle flamme de Shane Gray ? Est-ce que cette relation avec cette fille inconnue et si sérieuse qu'elle a passé la veille de Noël avec sa famille au lieu de la sienne **__**? Et que Gray Shane ait fait appel à son jet privé pour la ramener ? Les photos ramènent toutes à une seule réponse. Et oui. Désolé les filles, il semblerait que Shane Gray ne soit plus un cœur à prendre. Nous enquêtons pour vous sur cette mystérieuse fille. Et y-a-t-il un rapport avec la mystérieuse fille vu en août au concert des Connect Three? Restez connecté pour plus de nouvelles, fans des Connect Three !**_

- « Oh mon Dieu… » Murmura-t-elle en couvrant sa bouche.

Ses deux amies partagèrent un regard avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- « Attends, tu veux dire que tu ne savais pas que ces photos avaient été prises ? »

- « Non, je savais. » répondit-elle dans un murmure. Elle déglutit et regarda ses amies. « C'est pour ça qu'on était déguisé. On a vu les paparazzis et je les ai vus prendre les photos, mais je ne… »

- « Quoi ? Tu ne pensais pas qu'ils les publieraient ? » Dit Caitlyn.

Mitchie haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur le magazine.

- « Shane Gray est un sujet chaud, surtout depuis son changement. Toute chance qu'ils ont d'entendre parler d'une nouvelle petite amie, ils vont la prendre. Ils veulent se mêler de ces vies célébrités. »

- « Tu penses qu'on me reconnaît facilement là-dessus ? » Demanda Mitchie inquiète. « Je veux dire, vous avez bien réussis vous. »

- « Seulement parce qu'on savait que tu sors avec Shane. » Expliqua Sierra. « Et je pourrais reconnaître ce sourire n'importe où. » Ajouta-t-elle en montrant du doigt la photo où il était penché à son oreille en train de murmurer quelque chose alors qu'elle lui souriait. « Mais tu es plutôt bien emmitouflée là, et pas facile à reconnaître. »

- « Oui. » Répondit Mitchie.

- « Mais ça finira par se savoir, vous le savez ? »

Mitchie se tourna vers Cait qui soupira.

- « Ce que je veux dire, » Continua-t-elle, « Maintenant qu'ils savent que Shane a une petite copine ils vont le scruter comme un aigle sa proie, et puisque vous deux êtes collés l'un à l'autre… »

- « Ce n'est pas vrai ! » Protesta-t-elle. La jeune productrice lui jeta un regard moqueur et elle gigota sur sa chaise. « On ne se montre pas en public ! » Ajouta-t-elle. « Il vient en général ici, ou je vais à leur appartement. Et puisqu'ils ne savent pas qui je suis, ils ne savent pas où j'habite. Je pourrais habiter dans n'importe quelle partie du pays pour ce qu'ils en savent. Je ne pense pas qu'ils vont aller vérifier une petite ville comme celle là. »

- « Tu n'en sais rien. Les Connect Three ont été vu dans le coin. » Commenta Sierra. « Leur dernier concert était ici et ils n'ont été vu nulle part ailleurs depuis. J'ai été sur le chat des Connect Three et les fans ne savent pas où ils passent leurs vacances. Et comme leur dernier concert avait eu lieu ici et maintenant qu'ils sont au courant que Shane a une copine ils pourraient facilement faire le lien. »

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé aux meilleures amies qui essayent de te remonter le moral ? » Grogna Mitchie.

- « C'est notre job de meilleures amies de te dire la vérité. » Répondit Caitlyn alors que leur amie hochait la tête pour montrer son accord.

La brunette soupira et regarda de nouveau le magasine. Elle relut l'article et regarda les photos. Au moins Sierra avait raison, personne ne la reconnaîtrait à moins de la connaître personnellement. Et la plupart des gens ne la connaissait pas. Elle ne pensait pas que les personnes du lycée la reconnaîtraient, pas même Gina.

- « Ça devait arriver un jour ou l'autre. » Murmura-t-elle.

Les deux jeunes filles la regardèrent surprises.

- « Attend… Tu veux dire que tu veux que votre relation soit rendue publique ? »

- « Je… Je ne sais pas. Je veux dire, je ne pense pas, je ne veux pas… Pour le moment, mais y a pas vraiment la possibilité de l'éviter, non ? »

- « Et bien fais profil bas pendant un moment. Ne vois pas Shane et si tu dois lui parler, et vu le regard que tu me lances en ce moment je pense que tu dois, parle-lui par téléphone. Ainsi tu pourras au moins entendre sa voix. »

Mitchie hocha la tête pas emballée à l'idée de moins voir son petit copain, mais savait qu'elle devait le faire pour garder leur secret. C'était le risque de sortir avec une Pop Star célèbre.

- « C'est ahurissant. » Murmura Mitchie en relevant la tête pour tomber sur le regard curieux de ses amies. « Si vous m'aviez dit y a un an, ou même il y a six mois que j'allais sortir avec une pop star et que j'allais envisager de devenir chanteuse et que j'essayerai de me cacher des paparazzis, je vous aurais dit que vous étiez folles. » Elle jeta un nouveau regard au magasine. « C'est hallucinant combien ma vie a changé. C'est fou et ça va être encore plus fou lorsque Shane et moi rendrons notre histoire publique, mais je ne changerais ça pour rien au monde. »

- « Pff, c'est normal, tu as Shane Gray comme petit ami. » Dit Sierra en plaisantant et Mitchie la regarda avec un sourire entendu.

- « Et toi alors, hein ? » Elle lui mit un petit coup de coude et son amie la regarda confuse. « Tu sais, toi et ce gars que tu aimes ? »

- « Quel gars ? »

Mitchie et Caitlyn échangèrent un regard amusé avant que la première ne se retourne vers son amie.

- « Heuu… Voyons voir, grand, cheveux foncés, joue de la guitare dans un groupe connu, … Aime les oiseaux. »

Les joues de Sierra prirent toutes les teintes de rouges existantes alors qu'elle détournait les yeux et que ses amies riaient.

- « Je ne l'aime pas. » Marmonna-t-elle en forme de protestation.

- « Ouais, » Mitchie leva les yeux au ciel, « et moi je n'aime pas Shane. »

Sierra se tourna pour leur jeter un regard noir, mais abandonna en soupirant, en voyant leur sourire ravi.

- « Ok. Bien. Je l'aime, mais il a quatre ans de plus que moi ! Mitch tu sais combien mes parents sont stricts, ils n'accepteront jamais et puis je ne pense pas qu'il pense à moi comme ça. »

- « Tu serais surprise. » Lui fit remarquer Mitchie.

- « Tu sais quelque chose ? » Dit sa meilleure amie en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Mitchie cria lorsque Sierra sauta pratiquement sur ses genoux et éclata de rire surprise par le comportement de son amie. Elle n'avait jamais agir ainsi.

- « Je croyais que c'était évident, enfin il est toujours calme et timide autour de toi. »

- « C'est tout ? Il n'a rien dit ? » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- « Il a dit la même chose que toi. »

- « C'est-à-dire ? » Demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- « Que tu ne l'aimais pas comme ça. » Expliqua calmement la brunette.

- « De la même manière que je l'ai dite ? Avec un air déçu ? » Demanda-t-elle pleine d'espoir.

Mitchie hocha la tête et Sierra cria excitée avant de l'enlacer prête à sautiller sur place. Elle hoqueta et se leva soudainement. « Oh mon Dieu il m'aime. » Dit-elle.

Sa meilleure amie arqua un sourcil et rit à l'étrangement étrange de son amie. Elle regarda Cait et vit la même expression amusé.

- « Pourquoi est ce qu'il m'aimerait ? Je n'ai rien pour moi. Je ne suis pas belle, mes cheveux sont indisciplinés, je porte ces lunettes bizarres et je parais si coincée et lui est si… » Elle soupira de frustration et baissa la tête. « … Mignon ! »

Caitlyn se racla la gorge et Mitchie lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes, lui jetant un regard. Sierra releva la tête et la pencha sur le côté.

- « Désolée ! » Dit la copine de Nate en riant. « Mais tu as rencontré Jason ! Oui je suis d'accord qu'il est charmant mais il parle d'oiseaux non stop. »

- « C'est une idée fausse très répandue. » Sierra répondit, un air sérieux sur le visage. « Assieds-toi et parle avec lui et tu verras qu'il est juste un mec normal. En tout cas c'est ce qu'il s'est passé quand je lui ai parlé. Bien sûr il a ses moments au sujet des oiseaux, mais il est vraiment ouvert pour moi et pas aussi stupide que Nate et Shane le disent. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait pas de cerveau ou un truc dans le genre. Il n'est pas stupide du tout, il est juste un peu lent et… Perdu. »

Ses deux amies la regardèrent étonnées, mais néanmoins avec un énorme sourire sur le visage. « Wow… Si, tu es vraiment atteinte. » Dit Mitchie en gloussant.

Sierra les fixa, les joues rouges. « Oh, la ferme ! »

Les deux filles éclatèrent de rire et étaient sur le point de dire quelque chose lorsque le téléphone de la brunette sonna. Elle l'attrapa et décrocha.

- « Hey Shane. »

- « _Mitchie, est-ce que par hasard tu es sortie de chez toi aujourd'hui ? »_

- « Non. » Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

- « _Donc tu n'as rien vu pour le moment ? » _Demanda-t-il, sa voix semblant soudain pleine d'espoir.

- « En d'autres mots, tu demandes si j'ai vu… » Elle tourna les pages du magasines. « Page 14 de Pop Informer ? »

- « _Donc tu l'as vu… »_

- « Ouais, grâce à Tweedle Dee et Tweedle Dum. »

- « Hey ! » Crièrent les concernées en même temps.

- « Je plaisante ! Je vous aime les filles ! » Dit Mitchie en leur souriant alors qu'elles lui répondirent en lui tirant la langue, ce qui la fit pouffer.

- _« Tu sais, je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver si contente au sujet de cette situation. »_

- « Oh crois-moi Shane, j'ai aussi eu mon moment. Mais les filles m'ont calmé et on est arrivé à la même conclusion. »

- _« Laquelle ? » _demanda-t-il inquiet.

- « Puisque les paparazzis sont après toi, je pense qu'il faut qu'on passe un peu moins de temps ensemble. » Expliqua-t-elle.

- _« Et c'est le plan de qui ça ? »_

- « Techniquement, celui de Caitlyn, mais… »

Le jeune homme grogna.

- « Shane ! Je suis d'accord ! Ils vont te suivre à la trace et je ne suis pas prête à être ridiculiser juste parce qu'on est ensemble. »

_- « Je suppose que tu as raison. Mes fans deviennent un peu fous quand il s'agit de ma vie privée. »_

_- « Ils deviennent fous dès qu'il s'agit de toi, quelque soit le sujet. » _Fit remarquer Nate.

- _« C'est vrai. »_

- « C'est pourquoi on doit faire profil bas quelques temps. On peut toujours se voir, mais pas tous les jours, et si tu viens sois sûr de le faire incognito. »

_- « Où est Cognito __? »_ La voix de Jason retentit innocemment.

_- En se cachant. » _Corrigea Nate calmement.

_- « Pourquoi en se cachant ? Il ne veut pas qu'on le trouve ? Oh ! Je paris que je peux le trouver sur Google ! »_

_- « Mitchie, puis-je venir vivre avec toi ? »_ Demanda Shane sérieusement.

Mitchie rit doucement alors que Caitlyn se retenait, donnant à Sierra un coup d'œil voulant dire, « qu'est ce que je te disais. » qui lui murmura « lent et perdu » en retour.

- « Désolée Shane, on ne peut pas se permettre d'avoir des personnes qui parlent de Shane Gray restant dans la maison d'une inconnue. »

_- « Et si je ne quittais pas la maison ? »_

- « Shane ! »

_- « Ok ! Je reste là. »_ Marmonna-t-il.

_- « Oh j'ai compris ! Ce n'est pas un endroit, c'est un mot qui veut dire 'se cacher' donc Shane doit sortir en 'se cachant', j'ai compris. »_

_- « Et ton garage ? »_

- « Oh Shane stop. » Elle se leva et murmura à ses amies qu'elle revenait dans un instant. Elle quitta le salon pour la cuisine.

_- « Tu sais que je plaisante… Il n'y a jamais une journée maussade à l'appartement des Connect Three. »_

- « Shane ? »

_- « Ouais ? »_

- « Je peux te parler ? Sans Nate ou Jason dans la pièce ? »

_- « Bien sûr » _Mitchie perçut de l'inquiétude dans sa voix. _« Les gars dehors. »_

_- « Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »_

_- « Je dois parler à Mitchie, seul. »_

_- « Ben lève tes fesses de fainéant et change de pièce, Jason et moi sommes bien ici. »_

_- « Bien. »_ Il y eu le son des pas puis celui de la porte qui s'ouvre.

_- « Hey ! »_

_- « C'est bon ! C'est qu'un coussin ! » _Plus de bruit de pas et la porte qui se referme.

_- « Que ce passe-t-il bébé ? »_ Demanda-t-il préoccupé.

- « Je me demandais… Penses-tu que ton label me voudrait ? »

_- « Te voudrais ? Comme dans… Te faire signer ? »_

Elle hocha la tête avant de se souvenir qu'il ne la voyait pas. « Ouais. »

_- « Oh Mon Dieu Mitch, oui ! J'ai montré quelques-unes de tes chansons à mon manager et… »_

- « Tu QUOI ? »

_- « Je ne lui ai pas dit que tu étais ma petite amie. Je lui ai juste dit que je connaissais cette fille avec une voix géniale et qu'il serait peut-être intéressé. Et je lui ai donné une copie du CD et il l'a écouté. Il est revenu le lendemain en me disant qu'il adorait ! Ce qui est vraiment très étrange venant de John, il ne fait jamais ça. En général il lui faut une éternité pour se décider. Il m'a dit d'entrer en contact avec toi au plus tôt et de te ramener pour qu'il puisse t'entendre chanter en live puis il en parlera avec les autres directeurs et si ils t'aiment autant que lui, ils te proposeront un contrat ! »_

Mitchie était choquée en entendant que le manager de Shane aimait son CD. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, sa famille ou ses amis aimait ses chansons et sa voix. Quelqu'un de pro, LE MANAGER des Connect Three l'aimait. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire, elle en resta muette d'étonnement.

_- « Mitch ? »_

- Oh mon Dieu… » Murmura-t-elle. « Shane es… es-tu sérieux ? »

_- « Complètement ! Demande Nate ou Jason si tu ne me crois pas, ils étaient là. Mitchie se contrat t'appartient, tout ce que tu as à faire est d'aller à New York et de leur chanter une de tes chansons devant John et quelques autres responsables et ensuite un de tes parents devra signer le contrat et en route pour la gloire bébé ! »_

- Shane, je ne sais pas… »

_- « Bien sûr, je serais là en tant que support moral__. Et John aime beaucoup notre duo, et il nous demandera sûrement de chanter ça. »_

- « Shane… »

_- « Et puis, peut-être que si tu as le contrat avant qu'on aille en tournée, tu pourrais être notre première partie ! »_

- « Shane ! »

_- « Quoi ? »_

- « Je suis contente que tu sois excité à ce sujet Shane, mais je ne sais pas si je peux le faire. »

_- « De quoi tu parles Mitchie ? Bien sûr que tu peux le faire ! Mitchie ta voix est fantastique, je t'ai déjà vu sur scène avant et tu as une présence naturelle, c'est ce que tous les bons artistes ont. Tes chansons sont vraies. Les gens vont t'aimer. »_

- « Shane je ne sais pas. Je veux dire j'en ai toujours rêvé, devenir célèbre, mais… »

Il soupira.

_- « Mais quoi Mitchie ? Es-tu effrayée que ça deviennent trop dur ? Garder le contact avec tout le monde ? Et gérer toutes les rumeurs ? »_

- « Shane j'ai toujours eu des gens parlant de moi à l'école. Je ne veux pas que des gens à travers le monde entier parlent de moi. Je ne veux pas que ma vie privée soit étalée dans les journaux à scandales ! »

Son petit ami resta silencieux un moment. Mitchie eut peur qu'il est raccroché pendant un moment, mais entendit son souffle.

_- « Et tu crois que je le veux ? Tu crois qu'on le veut ? »_

- « Ce n'est pas… »

_- « Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux dire Mitchie, mais c'est comme ça que je le comprend ! » _S'énerva-t-il et elle grimaça. Elle ne se souvenait même pas d'un moment où Shane était en colère après elle.

_- « Je ne veux pas que ma vie privée soit étalée dans le monde pour être ridiculisé, mais je fais avec parce que j'adore la musique et que je veux partager ma musique avec le reste du monde. » _Il s'arrêta un instant avant de reprendre. _« Et… Même si tu ne veux pas du contrat… Tu seras connue pour être avec moi__. Qu'importe combien on essaye de le cacher, ils finiront par le découvrir. Et quand ça sera découvert, je peux te garantir que les gens vont commencer à te haïr. Et donc dans le but d'éviter ça, tu vas juste me rejeter aussi ? »_

- « Shane… » Sa voix craqua et elle ne put s'empêcher de verser des larmes à ses mots. Comment pouvait-il penser ça ?

_- « Parce que c'est l'impression que ça donne Mitchie. On dirait que tu as peur d'être connue par le public. Et tu serais plus aimée si tu étais connue pour ton CD et pas pour être la petite copine de Shane Gray. Parce que s'il le découvre après que tu aies déjà des fans, des fans qui t'aiment, ils ne seront pas ceux qui te haïssent. »_

Une larme coula sur sa joue et elle se laissa tomber sur la chaise en sanglotant silencieusement.

_- « Donc tu vas juste abandonner ? Tout rejeter juste parce que tu es effrayée de ce que certaines personnes jalouses et stupides pourraient dire à ton sujet ? »_

- « Shane… »

_- « Tu sais que je serais toujours là pour toi. Tu sais que quoi qu'il se passe, je serais là pour t'aider. Et s'ils parlent de nous, alors quoi ? Nous savons la vérité et c'est tout ce qui compte. »_

- « Je… »

_- « Tu sais quoi Mitchie ?… Pourquoi ne… Argh. »_

Et la ligne coupa.

La jeune femme était assise, son téléphone à l'oreille, des larmes coulant sur ses joues depuis cinq bonnes minutes. Elle l'éloigna de son oreille et regarda l'écran. 'Appel terminé.'

Shane lui avait raccroché au nez. Pour la première fois en quatre mois qu'elle le connaissait, il lui avait raccroché au nez. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un coup de téléphone puisse être aussi douloureux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il puisse penser ça d'elle. Qu'elle stopperait leur relation parce qu'elle était effrayée. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre elle aurait pu, mais pas Shane. Jamais. Il représentait trop pour elle pour qu'elle le laisse partir. Et il venait de lui raccrocher au nez. Elle poussa un faible gémissement de remords et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras sur la table, laissant tomber son téléphone sur le sol dans un bruit sourd qui fit écho.

* * *

Ne me tuez pas ! Ne tuez pas Shane ! Sans quoi il pourra pas se faire pardonner :p

A votre avis, que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

* * *

_Message de ma petite fraise tagada... Il va se passer que je vais aller le tuer personnellement… Bon ok juste l'amocher… Et lui mettre la tête dans les toilettes !_ Et comment veux-tu qu'il s'excuse si tu lui fait ça? lol

* * *

A la semaine prochaine pour la suite! Et les éventuelles explications ou excuses ou nouvelles disputes...


	31. Chapter 30

___Résumé : Shane et Mitchie sont en froid depuis leur dispute par téléphone concernant la proposition de contrat._

* * *

_Hello! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ma fraise Tagada qui l'a corrigé! _

_On va voir les explications entre notre petit couple d'amoureux!_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

31 Décembre. Veille du jour de l'an. Un temps où la famille et les amis célèbre le nouvel an ensemble. Un moment où tout le monde est content et fait de nouvelles résolutions afin de rendre la nouvelle année meilleure. Une nouvelle année à vivre, à aimer. Un moment où les couples sont ensemble et oublient tous les problèmes de l'année passée pour se concentrer sur un futur plus brillant que jamais.

Pour Mitchie Torres ce n'était pas du tout ça. Elle n'avait pas parlé à son petit copain depuis cinq jours, malgré le nombre de fois qu'il avait essayé d'entrer en contact avec elle. Elle évitait son téléphone dès qu'il affichait son nom. Que ce soit un sms ou un appel, elle l'ignorait. Elle ne regardait même pas ses messages, se contentant de les supprimer et d'envoyer ses appels vocaux directement sur messagerie avec aucune intention de les écouter. Elle mit même son téléphone sur vibreur afin de ne pas entendre sa voix à chaque fois qu'il sonnait. Il avait même appelé chez elle plusieurs fois mais s'était arrêté après avoir été disputé par Steve.

Mitchie refusait de parler de ce qui était arrivé. Caitlyn et Sierra avaient essayé de deviner lorsqu'elle l'avait trouvé en pleures dans la cuisine où elle s'était installée pour parler à Shane. Lorsque Connie et Steve entrèrent ce jour-là, les filles leur expliquèrent ce qu'elles pensaient savoir, en expliquant qu'elles n'étaient pas sûres, mais qu'apparemment Shane et Mitchie s'étaient disputés, même si elles en ignoraient le sujet.

Connie essaya de faire parler sa fille, mais abandonna après deux jours. Steve par contre était furieux. Et quand Shane appela une nouvelle fois pour lui parler, et qu'il essaya d'expliquer la situation, Steve le coupa. « Tu as fait pleurer ma fille. Il en faut beaucoup pour qu'elle pleure et elle refuse de parler à sa propre mère. N'appelle plus jamais ici. »

Caitlyn finit par appeler Nate pour en savoir plus, mais il lui répondit que ce n'était pas leur affaire. Mais après l'avoir supplié, il abandonna et lui raconta le point de vue de son ami. A présent elle était perdue entre les deux. Elle n'avait pas entendu la version de Mitchie, mais c'était sa meilleure amie et elle devait vraiment être blessée pour pleurer comme ça et repousser tout le monde. Et puis il y avait Shane, la manière dont Nate lui avait expliqué l'histoire elle admettait qu'il n'avait pas tort, il avait juste laissé sa colère lui monter à la tête. Elle expliqua toute l'histoire à Sierra, mais elle était, comme elle, déchirée entre les deux.

La veille du jour de l'an, Mitchie semblait être redevenue elle-même. Elle parlait à tout le monde, souriait et riait, comme avant. Mais dès que quelqu'un lui demandait ce qu'il s'était passé avec Shane, elle l'ignorait, comme si elle n'avait pas entendu.

Pour le réveillon Mitchie invita ses amies à le passer chez elle. Pendant quelques heures, elles ne firent rien d'extraordinaire, discutant, comme habituellement. Puis Caitlyn et Sierra l'enfermèrent dans sa chambre pour en apprendre plus sur l'histoire avec Shane. Elle essaya dans un premier temps d'éviter le sujet, puis de les distraire afin de ne pas en parler. Mais elle finit par être à court d'argument et leur dit que ça ne les regardaient pas. Que c'était entre Shane et elle et qu'elle n'avait pas envie de lui parler. Tout ce qu'elle leur dit c'est que c'était blessant et qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de l'entendre lui crier dessus une nouvelle fois.

En entendant ça, les filles laissèrent passer. Elles comprirent que Mitchie était toujours en colère après lui pour ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'elles ne comprenaient pas, car d'après ce qu'elles en savaient, ce n'était pas aussi méchant pour qu'elle soit AUSSI en colère.

Un peu plus tard, Mitchie était à son clavier en train de jouer une chanson, riant en voyant ses amies danser dans sa chambre. A l'instant où elle finit la musique, Caitlyn et Sierra s'affalèrent sur son lit le souffle court. Elle rit, avant de les rejoindre sur son lit lorsque son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Elle l'attrapa et vit que c'était un appel de Jason. Elle sourit. Malgré le fait qu'elle soit en colère contre Shane, elle ne pouvait pas dire non à lui ou Nate. Elle pensa qu'il l'appelait pour lui souhaiter une bonne année et elle décrocha en souriant.

- « Hey Jason. »

_- « Heu… Ce n'est pas Jason. »_ Une voix familière retentit à travers le téléphone. Son corps se figea et elle se stoppa au milieu de la pièce. Ses deux amies qui s'étaient calmées en la voyant répondre au téléphone la regardèrent curieuses. « Désolé… C'est le seul moyen pour que tu me répondes. »

- « Tu m'excuses un moment ? » Répondit-elle, avant de se tourner vers ses copines pour les informer doucement de qui était au bout de la ligne. Elle s'enferma ensuite dans la salle de bain pour plus d'intimité. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se tourna comme s'il était dans la pièce avec elle et lui demanda froidement.

- « Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

_- « J'ai essayé de t'appeler depuis ce jour… »_

- « Vraiment ? Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte malgré les centaines de messages et appels que j'ai reçus par jour. » Dit-elle sarcastique.

_- « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas décroché ? »_

- « A ton avis ? » Il soupira.

_- « Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi. Je n'aurais jamais du te raccrocher au nez… »_

- « Ce n'est pas à cause de ça que je suis en colère contre toi. » Siffla-t-elle. « Ça en fait partie, mais ce n'est pas tout. »

_- « Mitchie écoute… »_

- « Non ! » S'énerva-t-elle. « _TU_ écoutes Shane. Je ne veux pas entendre tes excuses minables. Tu en as toujours une et ça a toujours à voir avec ta réputation. Tu ne peux pas tout remettre sur ça. »

_- « Je n'allais pas… »_

- « Et ne me dis pas que tu n'allais pas le faire ! Tu as perdu ton calme avec moi ce qui prouve que tu as toujours une partie de cet idiot en toi, idiot que tu es devenu à cause de ta célébrité ! »

_- « Donc tu es en colère contre moi parce que j'ai crié sur toi ? »_ Demanda-t-il essayant de comprendre.

- « Non, c'est ce que tu as dit. » Dit-elle en riant méchamment, alors qu'il soupirait de nouveau.

_- « Mitch, j'aimerais pouvoir te dire que je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit, mais je n'avais pas totalement tort. Tu ne peux pas laisser tomber cette opportunité… »_

- « Je peux faire ce que je veux. » Le coupa-t-elle en colère. « C'est ma vie et je la vis comme je veux. » Elle soupira puis reprit calmement. « Je sais. Tu avais raison à ce sujet. J'ai peur de devenir célèbre. Mais ce qui m'a le plus blessée, plus que toi me raccrochant au nez, ou me criant dessus, c'est que tu aies cru que je rejetterais notre relation à cause de mes appréhensions. Et oui Shane, j'ai peur. C'est dur pour moi de savoir que les gens vont me connaitre pour une fois dans ma vie. Mais qu'importe ce qu'il se passe, que j'accepte le contrat ou pas, jamais je ne te laisserais. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses suggérer que je te quitterais à cause de ma peur, c'est pour ça que je suis en colère après toi. Shane tu es ma force. Si je me sens mal ou déprimée, je sais que je peux venir te voir et que tu seras toujours là pour moi. » Elle sentit les larmes prêtent à couler et les refoula. « Et tu ne m'as même pas laissé parler… Tu as juste supposé. »

_- « Et je me suis ridiculisé comme un âne ! » _

Elle rit. « Ouais. »

_- « Je suis désolé Mitchie. Je sais que ce n'est pas assez, mais je suis vraiment désolé. Et tu avais raison, j'allais blâmer ma personnalité. Le changement a été trop rapide, et la petite partie de moi qui était sous clefs a pris le contrôle de mon cerveau et j'ai fait l'idiot. Je sais que je me trouve encore des excuses, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. J'ai toujours un mauvais tempérament et j'ai été frustré. »_

- « Contre moi ? »

_- « Juste contre le fait que tu pourrais tout rejeter. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir crié sur toi, mais je veux que tu comprennes. Tu es fabuleusement talentueuse, et je ne dis pas ça parce que tu es ma petite amie. Mitch, tu as un talent rare que toutes les filles de part le monde souhaiteraient avoir. Et oui, j'avoue que c'est effrayant et je peux le comprendre parce que tu as été invisible toute ta vie. Mais si tu sors ce cd, les gens vont t'adorer, et je ne le pense pas, je le sais. Les filles du monde entier vont avoir des posters de toi dans leur chambre et vont dire à leurs parents qu'ils veulent être comme Mitchie Torres en grandissant. Tu seras une inspiration. Et oui, sans aucun doute, il y aura des personnes qui ne t'aimeront pas, qu'ils sachent ou pas que l'on est ensemble. Parce que le monde n'est pas un endroit joyeux et la certains n'aimeront pas ton type de musique et diront des choses désobligeantes à ton sujet. Nate, Jason et moi on y a droit tout le temps. On nous donne des surnoms blessants et ça fait mal, vraiment, d'être jugé par des étrangers qui ne nous connaissent pas. Mais après, on voit l'amour que les fans nous portent, et le soutien de nos amis et de notre famille et la peine s'éloigne. Je ne vais pas te dire quoi faire Mitchie, je ne vais pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas. Et si tu ne veux pas de ce contrat, le monde perdra quelque chose de bien, mais je ne te forcerais pas. »_

- « Je n'ai jamais dit que je le refusais Shane. » Dit-elle doucement.

_- « Quoi ? »_ Dit-il confus.

- « Le contrat. J'ai juste besoin d'y réfléchir et j'aurais aimé que tu me parles ainsi il y a cinq jours. »

Il y eut un silence de l'autre côté de la ligne un instant.

_- « C'est pour ça que ton petit ami est un idiot fini. »_

- « Oh arrête. » Dit-elle en souriant. « Tu n'es pas un idiot _complètement_ fini. » Dit-elle en insistant sur le complètement, ce qui le fit rire.

_- « En temps normal j'aurais pris ça pour une insulte, mais étant donné les circonstances, je le prend comme un compliment. »_

Elle sourit et s'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire, posant sa tête contre le mur. Toute la rancœur quitta son corps, et fut remplacée par une chaleur familière, un sentiment de plénitude qu'elle ressentait à chaque fois qu'elle parlait à son copain.

- « Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire au sujet du contrat Shane. Mais en ce qui nous concerne, j'aimerais que ça reste secret aussi longtemps que possible, mais si ça doit ce savoir, tant pis. Ça sera dur, mais ça en vaudra le coup à la fin. Je t'aime beaucoup trop pour t'éloigner de moi à cause d'une peur stupide. »

_- « Je suis désolé d'avoir douté de toi Mitchie. Si tu ressens pour moi, la moitié de ce que je ressens pour toi, je n'aurais même pas à me poser la question, parce que je sais que je ne t'abandonnerais pour rien au monde. Est-ce que tu me pardonnes ? »_

Elle se tue quelques secondes et l'entendit retenir sa respiration en attente d'une réponse.

- « Bien sûr que je te pardonne. » Elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement. « Mais que ça n'arrive plus Pop Star. »

_- « Pas de problème Mitch. »_ Dit-il en riant.

Elle sourit et se redressa. Elle regarda la pièce vide et perdit son sourire, soupirant de déception à la place.

_- « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »_ Demanda-t-il d'une voix anxieuse.

- « J'avais envie de t'enlacer et j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas là. »

_- «T u es tombée ? »_

- « Non. Je me suis redressée, m'attendant à te voir là avant de me souvenir que je suis seule. D'ailleurs, tu fais quoi ce soir ? Est-ce que les gars et toi voulez venir pour le réveillon ? »

_- « Ah… J'aurais aimé bébé, mais on est occupé. »_

- « Oh. » Son visage se ferma. « Vous faites quoi ? »

_- « Ce n'était pas prévu, mais ils ont demandé au Connect Three de jouer à Times Square. On ne l'a jamais fait, donc on ne pouvait pas le refuser. On est sur le point de partir pour New York là. »_

Elle se laissa glisser dans la baignoire, laissant ses pieds pendre à l'extérieur déçue. « Oh, ok, amusez-vous bien. » Dit-elle en feignant un enthousiasme qu'elle était loin de ressentir.

Shane le sentit immédiatement. _« Je suis désolé. »_

- « Non, c'est bon. Tu es célèbre, et c'est ce que tu as à faire. » Elle souffla. « C'est juste que… C'est la première fois que j'ai un petit ami pour la veille du jour de l'an et je voulais échanger ce baiser spécial à minuit. »

_- « Et bien, dis-toi que, même si ça ne sera pas aussi bien qu'un baiser de minuit, on va chanter 'LoveBug' ce soir, et tu sauras que je le chante spécialement pour toi. Je trouverais la caméra et ne la lâcherais pas des yeux. Sois sûre de regarder. »_

Elle sourit tristement. « Je regarderais. » Puis soupira. « Je devrais te laisser y aller. »

_- « Au revoir Mitchie, je t'aime. »_

- « Je t'aime Shane. »

Il y eu un silence d'une dizaine de seconde avant qu'il ne raccroche. Mitchie ferma son téléphone et sortit de la baignoire. Elle souffla et se dirigea vers la porte pour retourner dans sa chambre. Elle trouva ses deux amies assises suspicieusement sur le lit. Elle plissa les yeux et s'approcha d'elles méfiante alors qu'elles lui répondirent par un sourire innocent.

- « Etiez-vous en train de m'espionner ? »

- « Non. » Répondirent-elles en chœur.

- « Hum hum. » Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et les regarda sévèrement.

Sierra commença à gigoter mal à l'aise sous son regard et tourna la tête vers Cait qui secoua la tête, lui disant de ne rien dire, mais elle fini par abandonner. « Ok, bien, on écoutait ! »

Mitchie sourit triomphante alors que Caitlyn grognait. « Drôle de façon d'être forte. » Marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

- « Désolée. » Murmura-t-elle timidement.

- « Alors ? » Demanda Cait en reportant son regard sur Mitchie. « Toi et Shane êtes de nouveau ensemble ? »

- « On ne s'était pas séparé. » Répondit-elle. « C'était juste une dispute. Mais oui, on s'est réconcilié. »

Les deux filles sautèrent du lit et se jetèrent sur elle en criant, et la brunette éclata de rire alors que le trio sautaient sur place. Elles finirent par se séparer, et Cait prit la parole.

- « Bon on en a fini avec ces clichés d'adolescentes ? »

- « Ouais. » Répondit Mitchie en riant.

Elles continuèrent à s'occuper le reste de la journée. Elles jouèrent à plusieurs jeux de société en compagnie de Steve et Connie avant de manger. Aux alentours de vingt trois heures trente, elles allumèrent la télé pour voir la retransmission du concert de Times Square. Un groupe qu'elles n'avaient jamais entendu jouait et les filles trouvèrent la musique entraînante et se mirent à danser. Les parents qui étaient installés sur le canapé éclatèrent de rire en voyant leur fille et ses deux meilleures amies s'amuser. A moins le quart, le présentateur monta sur scène.

- « Plus que quinze minutes avant 2009, il fait environ dix-sept degrés ici dans la grosse pomme et avec le vent qui souffle on a l'impression qu'il en fait neuf. N'êtes-vous pas heureux d'être à la maison ce soir ? » Il rit à ce qu'il venait de dire. « Pendant que le reste de l'Amérique est installée devant leur cheminée ou sous une couverture chaude et moelleuse, nous allons faire monter la pression aveeeeeeeeeeeeeec… « Il se tourna et pointa le côté de la scène. « Les Connect Three. »

Times Square éclata dans un grand fracas de cris alors que le groupe apparut sur scène. Les filles les applaudirent un grand sourire plaqué sur les lèvres. Shane attrapa le micro et regarda tous ces gens réunis devant lui.

- « Quoi de neuf New York City ? » Dit-il à dans son micro.

Une nouvelle fois, la foule cria. Il sourit et la caméra zooma sur son visage. Mitchie retint son souffle en le voyant. Elle n'avait pas réalisé que ne pas le voir pendant une semaine lui ferait cet effet. Et grâce à l'immense télé HD que son père s'était acheté pour Noël, c'est comme s'il était dans la pièce avec elle. Elle pouvait voir chaque détail familier de son visage, qu'elle adorait. Il était magnifique tout emmitouflé, avec les joues rouges à cause de froid.

- « Nous avons une surprise pour vous ce soir. »

La caméra dé-zooma et on put de nouveau le voir en entier, elle passa ensuite sur Nate et Jason dont elle fit aussi des gros plans avant de revenir sur un plan large des trois.

- « On va interpréter _deux _chansons pour vous ce soir. » Dit Nate, et une nouvelle fois des cris retentirent.

- « La première, nous l'avons joué en concert, la plupart d'entre vous vont la reconnaître, ça s'appelle 'Burnin' up' ! » Expliqua Shane et ils commencèrent à chanter.

Les filles dansèrent et chantèrent en chœur avec les garçons. Mitchie leur avait montré l'album et elles avaient appris les paroles de toutes les chansons.

_Cuz I'm Burnin'up, Burnin'up, For you Baby! _

_**Parce que je brûle pour toi, brûle pour toi, bébé!**_

Ils finirent la chanson et l'audience applaudit. Ils laissèrent une minute aux garçons pour retrouver leur souffle dans le froid et Shane prit de nouveau le micro.

- « Comment allez-vous ? Vous avez chaud ? » Sa réponse fut des cris et il rit. Son souffle sortit comme un nuage de fumée dans l'air froid. « C'est génial parce que moi non. » La foule éclata de rire, en même temps que les filles, alors que Nate et Jason hochaient la tête en accord avec lui. « Ok, la prochaine chanson est pour… » Il s'arrêta une seconde. « Tous ceux qui ont une personne spéciale dans leur cœur. »

Comme il l'avait promis, il trouva une caméra des yeux et ne la lâcha plus du regard. Elle sourit et il fit de même, comme s'il sentait qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux. Elle adorait qu'il n'ait pas dit pour une personne spécial pour _lui_, mais pour tout ceux qui avait une personne spécial, ce qui ne trahissait pas le fait qu'il en avait une. Mais ils savaient tous les deux, et c'était assez pour les deux. Ses yeux restèrent plantés dans la caméra un instant avant de se tourner vers Nate et de lui faire signe de la tête. Nate échangea sa guitare électrique contre une acoustique et commença à jouer l'intro de 'LoveBug' puis chanta le premier verset. Quand Shane commença le refrain, il fixa de nouveau la caméra et c'était comme s'il lui chantait directement à elle. Au lieu de sentir de la tristesse à l'écoute de cette chanson à cause des souvenirs que lui rappelait cette chanson, elle sentit son cœur palpiter et sut que maintenant cette chanson serait toujours un magnifique souvenir. Après tout, il l'avait écrite après leur premier rendez-vous. Après le premier refrain, ils continuèrent la chanson normalement, et Shane se retint de fixer la caméra. Elle supposa qu'il ne voulait pas attiser les suspicions après ce qu'il s'était passé la semaine précédente avec les paparazzis.

_Now I'm Hopeless, Head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit, By this Lovebug again, Oh, oh, Lovebug again_

_**Maintenant je suis sans espoir, Fou amoureux en ce moment, je n'ai jamais pensé être touché de nouveau, par cette maladie d'amour, Oh, oh, Maladie d'amour**_

Ils finirent la chanson et la foule hurla pendant que les filles applaudissaient devant leur écran, félicitant leurs amis (et petits amis) pour cette magnifique performance. Elle attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à Shane. '_Les gars vous avez été géniaux !' _Elle remit son portable dans sa poche, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir une réponse de suite. Il restait plus que dix minutes avant le nouvel an et les filles riaient et discutaient excitées. Elles mirent les chapeaux que Connie avait achetés, où il était écrit 'Bonne année' dessus et des sifflets à la main. Rapidement, il ne resta plus que trente secondes avant minuit et les filles se regroupèrent devant la télé où elles commencèrent le décompte, rapidement suivis par Connie et Steve. Ils virent que les Connect Three avaient rejoins le présentateur sur scène et comptaient aussi.

- « Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! »

Elles se regardèrent. « Un ! »

Et toutes ensemble crièrent, puis s'enlacèrent devant la télé alors qu'à l'écran on pouvait apercevoir Jason entraîner Nate et Shane dans un câlin de groupe, et que ces derniers pour une fois ne protestaient pas. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, la retransmission du concert de Times Square se terminait et les parents éteignirent la télé, dirent aux filles qu'elles pouvaient rester jusqu'à la demi, avant d'ajouter que Steve les raccompagneraient après.

Elles s'installèrent dans le salon discutant de l'année passée, de leurs souvenirs, bons ou mauvais. Caitlyn et Mitchie évoquèrent brièvement de Camp Rock, puis parlèrent de comment elles étaient toutes les trois devenues amies et leur relation avec les membres Connect Three.

- « Cette année va être géniale ! » S'exclama Mitchie.

- « Ouais, » répondit Caitlyn avec le sourire. « Nouvelle année donc changement, Il est temps de dire aux gens ce que tu ressens pour eux. » Dit-elle en mettant un petit coup de coude à Sierra qui rougit.

- « Oh la ferme ! » Répondit-elle en rougissant un peu plus alors que ses amies éclataient de rire.

L'heure de partir pour les amies de Mitchie arriva rapidement. Elles enlacèrent leur amie une dernière fois et lui souhaitèrent encore une fois une bonne année avant de partir avec Steve. La jeune femme se recroquevilla sur le canapé et fixa la fenêtre. Un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage lorsqu'elle vit qu'il avait commencé à neiger. Elle avait toujours adoré la neige.

Elle sursauta en sentant son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche.

_**Merci ! Combien de temps comptes-tu rester éveillée ?**_

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi ?_

_**J'ai une surprise pour toi**._

_Oh ?_

_**Pas de 'Oh' ! Sinon ça ne serait plus une surprise si je te disais ce que c'est.**_

_Ha ! Ha ! :p_

_**Je t'envois un message quand je serais prêt ok ?**_

_Ok_

_**Ne t'endors pas avant hein**_

_Je m'endormirais pas !_

Elle ferma son téléphone et sourit en cherchant la télécommande de la télé. Elle zappa jusqu'à trouver une chaîne qui passe quelque chose qu'elle aimait. Quelques minutes plus tard, son père arriva. Il passa la tête par la porte du salon. « Tu te couches pas Mitchie ? »

- « Non, pas fatiguée après tout cette excitation. C'est bon si je reste debout et que je regarde la télé un petit moment ? »

- « Bien sûr chérie, » répondit-il en bâillant. « Ne reste pas debout trop tard, ok. »

- « Ok papa, bonne nuit et bonne année. »

- « Bonne année Mitchie, je t'aime. »

- « Je t'aime aussi papa ! » Répondit-elle alors qu'il sortait de la pièce pour monter se coucher.

Elle reporta son attention sur la télé et commença à somnoler au milieu du film qu'elle regardait et se secoua pour rester éveiller. Elle regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était pratiquement une heure et demi du matin. Elle bâilla et ferma les yeux, ne pouvant les garder ouvert plus longtemps et se blottit contre la couette. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle avait tout juste fermé les yeux quand son téléphone vibra sur la table près d'elle et la réveilla. Elle regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était deux heures dix. Elle gémit fatiguée et se releva et attrapa son téléphone. Elle vit un message de Shane.

_**Tu es toujours debout ?**_

Elle bâilla une nouvelle fois et lui répondit.

_Ouais_

Une seconde plus tard elle eu une réponse.

_**Génial. Regarde dehors.**_

Elle arqua un sourcil et se redressa un peu plus. Avec sa couverture toujours autour de ses épaules elle s'approcha de la fenêtre et plissa les yeux en regardant à travers cette dernière alors qu'un immense sourire apparut sur son visage.

Shane se tenait debout sur sa pelouse, dans son pantalon noir et son manteau gris, se tenant debout dans la neige qui tombait du ciel, ses cheveux noir volant au vent. Elle laissa sa couverture tomber et alla passer une paire de botte qui était près de la porte et un manteau. Elle ouvrit la porte et couru dans le froid de l'hiver. Elle le rejoignit et se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'elle fut près de lui. Il la fit décoller du sol et la fit tourner dans les airs. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et ferma les yeux, riant doucement.

Shane la reposa sur le sol et ancra son regard dans le sien. Mitchie dut admettre qu'il était beaucoup plus agréable de le voir en personne qu'à travers un écran télé. Maintenant qu'elle était si près de lui, elle l'observa comme si elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis un an au lieu de six jours. Il était vraiment beau, si ce n'était pas plus à cause de ses joues rouges et des flocons blancs qui s'étaient posés dans ses cheveux. Elle sourit et ils regardèrent tous deux en l'air la neige qui tombait. Ils la laissèrent tomber sur leurs visages quelques secondes avant de se dévorer l'un l'autre. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent et Shane posa sa main gantée sur sa joue qu'il caressa doucement, avant de repousser une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

- « Bonne année Mitchie. » Sa voix sonnait comme du velours et c'était le paradis pour ses oreilles.

- « Bonne ann… » Sa phrase fut coupée brusquement par les lèvres de son petit ami. Une bouche qu'elle n'avait pas embrassée depuis une semaine, mais qui lui était si familière contre les siennes. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour du cou de son copain et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher de lui.

Ce n'était pas un baiser de minuit, mais à ce moment là, elle n'en avait rien à faire.

* * *

_Et voilà nos tourtereaux se sont réconciliés ! A la semaine prochaine!_


	32. Chapter 31

_Salut à tous!_

_J'ai voulu posté hier soir, mais FF ne voulait pas me laisser faire... _

_Donc sans plus tarder... Le chapitre 31, après que Mitchie et Shane se soit réconcilié. J'adoooore ce chapitre! Bonne lecture! A bientôt! Et un grand merci à** Missy Tagada** pour ses corrections et ses reviews qui me font toujours pleurer de rire!_

* * *

-« Hey Mitchie ! »

La jeune femme s'arrêta et se retourna au milieu du couloir pour faire signe de la main à ses amies. C'était le premier jour de cours après les vacances.

Après s'être embrassé dans la neige pendant un instant, Mitchie avait entraîné Shane dans la maison à cause du froid. Ils étaient restés près de la porte pendant un moment, sans faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller les parents. Elle s'était blottie dans ses bras, laissant sa tête reposer contre son torse. Elle s'y était sentie si bien dans ses bras fort qu'elle avait presque failli s'y endormir. Ce qui avait décidé Shane à partir. Il l'avait réveillé doucement et elle avait grimacé lorsqu'elle s'était séparée de lui. Il avait rit et embrassé son front, lui demandant de l'appeler plus tard si elle voulait faire quelque chose pour le jour de l'an avant de partir.

Le lendemain elle lui avait appelé et pour l'inviter à passer chez elle après avoir convaincu ses parents, qui furent surpris par sa demande, n'étant pas au courant qu'ils s'étaient réconciliés. Connie avait rapidement accepté contrairement à Steve, qui avait fini, de mauvaise grâce, par donner son accord. Lorsque Shane était arrivé il y avait eu une tension entre son père et son copain, puis Mitchie avait pris son père à part pour lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé et comment ils s'étaient réconciliés tous les deux. Steve s'était calmé, mais avait quand même gardé Shane à l'œil.

- « Hey les filles. » Les salua-t-elle quand ses amies la rejoignirent avant de continuer ensemble leur route jusqu'à son casier.  
...

La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours, ainsi que de la journée, venait juste de retentir et les filles s'arrêtèrent au casier de la brunette. Sierra d'un côté, Caitlyn de l'autre, elles la regardèrent l'ouvrir, sourire aux photos de Shane qui étaient sur la porte, ranger ses livres avant d'attraper un blouson. Elles la virent sourire un peu plus en sortant de son casier la veste de Shane qu'elle avait recommencé à porter. Avoir son odeur partout où elle allait lui avait manqué. Elle la passa, remonta la fermeture éclair et se blottit inconsciemment dedans. Elle réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire en voyant Caitlyn lever les yeux au ciel et sourit timidement.

- « Désolée, j'ai recommencé c'est ça ? »

- « Ouais. » Répondit son amie en souriant. « Bon sang, tu es comme ça quand il est juste à quelques kilomètres d'ici, qu'est-ce que ça va être quand il sera en tournée ? »

La jeune chanteuse fronça les sourcils à cette pensée. Les Connect Three partaient pour une tournée européenne dans deux semaines et demi, pour une durée de trois mois et demi. Et le pire c'est que n'étant pas dans le même pays Shane ne pourrait pas se libérer et venir la voir. Elle soupira déçue. « Bon sang, merci de me l'avoir rappelé Cait. »

Caitlyn sourit tristement.

- « Désolée Mitch, mais tu sais que j'ai un petit ami qui part aussi.»

- « Tu n'as pas l'air contrarié. »

Elle haussa les épaules.

- « Je ne le montre pas c'est tout, tu crois vraiment que je veux que mon petit ami partent pour trois mois et demi à l'étranger ? »

- « Pas faux. » Elle sourit. « On pourra broyer du noir ensemble en pensant combien nos petits amis nous manquent. »

Sierra leva la main pour attirer l'attention des deux filles. « Est-ce que je peux me morfondre avec vous sur l'absence de mon peut-être futur petit ami ? »

Elles éclatèrent de rire et lièrent leur bras à ceux de Serra. « Bien sûr. On sera les trois mousquetaires broyant du noir. » Elles rirent et la brunette ferma la porte de son casier avant que toutes les trois, toujours bras dessus-dessous ne traversent le couloir. Elles durent se séparer en arrivant devant la porte et lorsqu'elles sortirent Mitchie frissonna à cause de l'air froid qui la frappa. Elle resserra la veste contre elle et vit ses deux amies faire de même. Elles se dirigèrent vers leur bus lorsqu'elles entendirent un coup de klaxon. Les trois filles, comme d'autres étudiants, s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Leurs regards se posèrent sur une voiture bleu familière. L'avertisseur retentit de nouveau et le visage souriant de Jason passa par la fenêtre. Il portait un chapeau, des lunettes et une écharpe mais son sourire le trahit rapidement aux yeux des filles. Elles se regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'il faisait là. Elles s'approchèrent du véhicule et s'arrêtèrent devant alors qu'il baissait la fenêtre côté passager.

- « Hey Jase, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda Mitchie.

- « Je suis venu vous chercher. C'est plutôt calme aujourd'hui, et on se demandait si vous vouliez faire quelque chose. »

La brunette jeta un œil à l'intérieur et voyant que les sièges arrière vides, supposa que Nate et Shane devaient être à l'appartement.

- « Et bien, on doit prévenir nos parents. » Répondit Caitlyn.

- « C'est fait. » Dit-il en souriant.

- « Tu as appelé nos parents ? » Demanda la première en le fixant.

- « Même les miens ? » L'interrogea Sierra soudainement inquiète mais surprise.

Un sourire doux apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il la regarda.

- « Et bien, on a appelé Connie et elle s'est chargée de prévenir tes parents et ceux de Caitlyn. »

- « Mes parents me laissent sortir avec toi ? » Elle rougit à l'instant où ses mots franchirent ses lèvres. « Je- Je veux dire avec vous tous. »

- « Et bien… Ils ne savent pas _exactement_ que tu es avec nous… Juste que tu es avec Caitlyn et Mitchie. » Répondit-il, ne remarquant pas son lapsus.

- « Oh cool ! »Répondit-t-elle, toujours un peu timide auprès de lui.

- « Alors vous grimpiez ? »

Elles hochèrent la tête et se dirigèrent vers la portière. Caitlyn arrêta Sierra et lui montra la place passagère. Elle écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête mais son amie hocha la tête. Une nouvelle fois, la jeune fille secoua la tête. La future productrice se montra plus têtue et la poussa vers la porte. La lycéenne jeta un regard noir à Caitlyn avant d'ouvrir lentement la porte pour se laisser glisser à l'intérieur, en jetant un œil à Jason. Il eut un sourire éclatant aux lèvres et elle lui sourit à son tour, en se sentant moins nerveuse. Leur petit moment fut interrompu par le hurlement de leurs amies qui s'étaient glissées sur le siège arrière. Sierra se tourna pour voir ce qu'il se passait et les vit effrayées alors que Shane et Nate riaient hystériquement, derrière elles. Sierra observa Jason et le vit rire de la scène, le regard fixé par-dessus son épaule.

Caitlyn plissa les yeux en se tournant sur son siège et poussa son copain qui tomba sur le dos sans cesser de rire. Le regard de Mitchie redevint normal, mais son souffle était toujours court et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour jeter un regard noir à son copain. « Idiot. »

Il sourit entre deux rires, se pencha et embrassa le bout de son nez rapidement. Elle plissa les yeux, et se détourna, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, rapidement imitée par la jeune productrice.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Sierra.

- « Les deux imbéciles à l'arrièrent ont trouvé amusant de nous faire peur. » Répondit Caitlyn en pointant son pouce par-dessus son épaule.

- « Oh, allez, admettez que c'était drôle ! » Dit Shane en ricanant.

- « Ouais, j'adore être effrayée au point de me cogner pratiquement la tête contre le plafond de la voiture. » Répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « Allez Caity c'était une blague. » Rétorqua Nate en s'asseyant avant de poser ses deux mains sur le dossier de son siège. Il laissa échapper quelques rires et posa sa tête contre celle de sa copine, qui le regarda en lui jetant un regard noir.

- « Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à toi Nathaniel. Je te revaudrais ça ! »

- « Ouais. » Dit Mitchie en jetant à son tour un regard noir à son copain. « Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il va vous arriver tout les deux ! »

- « Je suis désolé bébé. »

Shane se pencha et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. A la vue de son air toujours revêche, il fit la moue. Elle secoua la tête, bien décidé à ne pas se faire avoir cette fois-ci. Elle finit par détourner le regard quand son adorable moue commença à devenir trop difficile à ignorer. Elle l'entendit souffler et sourit narquoise. Les deux garçons grimpèrent et s'installèrent aux côtés de leurs petites copines respectives. Shane passa doucement, presqu'effrayé un bras autour de Mitchie et voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas, le laissa là. Nate, par contre n'eut pas cette chance. Quand il essaya de passer son bras autour de Caitlyn, elle tapa sa main. Jason rit et se tourna vers la route, tout comme Sierra lorsqu'il démarra. Il attendit que les bus quittent le parking avant de partir. Ils étaient sur la route depuis quelques minutes quand Mitchie prit la parole.

- « Alors, on fait quoi ? »

- « On pensait qu'on pourrait aller se poser quelques part, juste nous six. » Répondit son copain.

- « Ailleurs que notre appartement ou la maison de Mitchie. » Ajouta Nate.

- « On a trouvé ce petit café assez discret, hum… Quel est le nom déjà ? »

- « Café Marron. » Répondit Jason sans hésitation, et sans quitter la route des yeux.

- « Ouais. » Dit Shane.

- « On connaît cet endroit ! » S'exclama sa copine. « Du moins Sierra et moi. On y allait souvent avant. »

- « Et vous ne pensez pas que vous risquez d'être reconnu là bas ? » Demanda Caitlyn en arquant un sourcil.

- « Et à quoi crois-tu que servent les déguisements. » Répondit-il en montrant leurs attirails qui était sensiblement le même que celui de Jason.

- « N'importe qui peut vous reconnaître là. » Répondit-elle sceptique.

- « Ne t'inquiète pas. » Nate balaya sa réponse s'un signe de la main. « On s'est déjà baladé comme ça dans la ville et personne ne nous a reconnu. »

- « Ok. » Répondit-elle toujours sceptique. « Dans l'espoir de ne pas être poursuivi dans la ville par ce froid glacial, j'espère que vous avez raison. »

Nate lui sourit rassurant et essaya une nouvelle fois de passer son bras autour d'elle. Elle le laissa faire cette fois-ci. Il leur fallu deux minutes de plus avant d'arriver au fameux Café Marron. Jason se gara et les six jeunes sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, Shane et Mitchie, tout comme Nate et Caitlyn se tenant par la main. Jason et Sierra se regardèrent bizarrement, se sourirent et les suivirent. Ils poussèrent la porte et retinrent tous leurs souffles, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre. Mais personne ne leur jeta un regard même si la cloche signalant leur présence avait retentie. Ils soupirèrent et choisirent une table. Caitlyn proposa de prendre les commandes pour tout le monde. Jason et Shane prirent un café, Mitchie et Sierra du chocolat chaud et Nate un coca light. Elle alla au comptoir, passa la commande et revint avec les boissons de chacun.

Ils étaient assis là depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes, riant des histoires sur le lycée que les filles racontaient. Shane et Nate relatèrent ensuite des histoires drôles sur Jason qu'elles n'avaient jamais entendu. Ce dernier ne semblait pas réellement mal à l'aise du fait que ses deux amis et les filles le taquinaient. Il prit sa revanche un peu plus tard en racontant des histoires embarrassantes sur ses deux copains. Comme à quoi ils ressemblaient le matin au réveil dans le bus, ou comment Shane s'énervait quand on touchait ses produits capillaires. Et comment Nate parlait dans son sommeil ou le fait qu'il dormait avec un ourson et un Mickey dans son lit. Les filles se roulaient pratiquement par terre tellement elles riaient à la fin des histoires de Jason. Et ça devint une compétition, Shane et Nate joignirent leur force et commencèrent à raconter plus d'histoires embarrassantes sur leur ami.

- « Et la fois où il était dans la salle de bain… »

- « Oh non. » Mitchie coupa la parole à son petit ami, les yeux grand ouverts, fixé sur la porte d'entrée qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Ils se tournèrent tous pour voir ce qu'elle regardait.

- « Oh Dieu non. » Caitlyn et Sierra murmurèrent d'une seule et même voix.

Gina se tenait devant la porte, ses amies derrière elle. Elle ne semblait pas avoir encore remarqué les filles. Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux par-dessus son épaule et entra, ses amies sur les talons.

- « C'est qui ça ? » Murmura Nate.

- « Gina. » Répondit Mitchie.

- « Gina ? La Gina qui a fait qu'on se soit séparé ? Cette Gina ? » Demanda Shane et elle hocha la tête pour seule réponse. Il ferma brièvement les yeux et grogna.

- « Vous pouvez le croire ? » Demanda-t-elle d'un ton qu'emploierait un enfant capricieux. « Il m'a laissé tomber pour un stupide match de football. Comme si le football était plus important que moi. » Siffla-t-elle.

Les deux filles qui étaient derrière elle répondirent.

- « Bien sûr que tu es beaucoup plus importante qu'un match de football. » Répondit Ashley une de ses suivantes.

- « Bien sûr ! » Elle haussa les épaules, souffla et leva les yeux au ciel. « Qu'importe. »

Elle tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur Mitchie et son groupe. Elle regarda une deuxième fois avant de sourire narquoise et de se tourner vers ses amies, « Oh regardez qui nous avons là. » Dit-elle en regardant à nouveau vers la table.

La brunette serra les dents et sentit Shane attraper sa main qu'il serra de manière rassurante.

- « C'est Mitchie et son groupe de ringard. » Ses amies ricanèrent en se plaçant derrière elle alors qu'elle paradait comme si elle possédait l'endroit. « Mais ceux avec les chapeaux et les lunettes sont nouveaux. » Dit-elle en tournant autour de la table.

Caitlyn plissa les yeux et tout le monde la fixa.

- « Ou avez-vous été pêcher ces perdants ? D'un autre lycée ? Essayez-vous de vous mêler aux gens normaux ? » Shane plissa à son tour les yeux et serra son poing alors que son autre main serra rapidement celle de sa copine qu'il tenait toujours. Il la sentit poser son autre main sur les leurs déjà enlacées, tentant de l'apaiser, mais il en avait assez. Il n'allait pas rester assis là tranquillement alors que cette fille torturait sa petite amie de cette façon. Il frappa de sa main libre sur la table et allait se lever pour lui répondre quand il entendit le son d'une chaise qui tombait brutalement au sol. Il jeta rapidement un œil et vit Jason debout, son siège renversé derrière lui. Et même avec ses lunettes, son chapeau et son écharpe, Shane pouvait dire que son ami regardait Gina froidement, chose qu'on voyait très rarement chez le guitariste du groupe. Il serrait les dents et se tenait droit, les poings serrés contre son corps.

- « Ecoute ! » lâcha-t-il en pointant son doigt sur elle. Elle sembla légèrement prise de court mais continua de le fixer avec intérêt. « Je ne sais pas pour qui tu te prends ! » Il fit quelques pas vers elle. Le petit café était devenu silencieux, tout le monde, employés inclus, s'était arrêté et regardait la scène avec attention. « Mais tu n'as AUCUN droit de traiter Mitchie de cette façon. » A cause du silence de la pièce, la voix de Jason semblait plus forte et plus intimidante. « Tu n'as pas le droit de traiter QUICONQUE de cette manière. C'est une personne et elle mérite d'être traitée en tant que telle ! Je ne sais pas quel peut être ton problème avec Mitchie, étant donné que c'est une personne fantastique, mais tu ferais mieux de le garder pour toi ! » Il ne dit rien pendant une seconde avant de se mettre à sourire, comme s'il venait tout juste de se souvenir de quelque chose. « Non en fait je sais quel est ton problème avec Mitchie. » Il se tut un instant, donnant un effet plus dramatique à son discours. « Tu es jalouse. »

Gina ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il éleva la voix.

- « Tu es jalouse d'elle. Tu es jalouse parce qu'elle a de vraies amies qui resteront à ces côtés quoi qu'il se passe, jalouse parce qu'elle a une voix qui tue tout et qu'elle belle au naturel qui la rend unique et que peu importe à quel point tu essayeras tu n'auras jamais. Tu es jalouse parce que les gens l'aiment pour elle et pas parce qu'elle les a menacé de ne pas être vu comme étant dans la catégorie 'cool' s'ils ne restaient pas avec elle. Tu es jalouse parce que le seul gars avec qui elle sort est complètement et follement amoureux d'elle alors que les nombreux mecs avec qui tu étais, n'étaient que des idiots qui préfèrent le foot à passer du temps avec toi. »

Cela sembla la toucher puisque Gina fronça les sourcils en se tassant un petit peu.

- « Tu sais que Mitchie n'est rien de ce que tu as dit qu'elle est. Elle ne prétend pas être quelqu'un d'autre. C'est la personne la plus gentille qui soit sur terre. Elle n'essaye pas d'être populaire, ou de se rendre plus belle, elle l'est simplement. Elle ne se vante pas sur le fait qu'elle chante super bien, en fait elle se dévalorise même tout le temps et les personnes comme toi n'arrangent pas les choses. Elle n'a pas besoin qu'on la rabaisse. Elle a besoin de laisser sa lumière briller et peut-être que quand les personnes l'écouteront ils se sentiront plus à leur place dans ce monde. Le monde serait un endroit plus lumineux s'il y avait plus de gens comme Mitchie et moins d'_intimidateur_. »

Il cracha le dernier mot. Sa poitrine se soulevait de haut en bas et sous ses lunettes de soleil foncées, son regard était si intense qu'il aurait pu brûler l'acier.

- « Les gens n'ont pas besoin d'être rabaisser, moi je te le dis. Alors pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas ton groupe de faux amis, » Il fit signe vers les filles derrière Gina qui demeuraient immobiles. « Pourquoi ne fermerais-tu pas ta gueule, et laisserais Mitchie, Caitlyn, Sierra et toutes les autres personnes que tu critiques tranquille et te barrerais-tu pas d'ici ? » Il pointa la porte du pouce par-dessus son épaule.

Gina se tenait là, choquée. La pièce était toujours silencieuse alors que tout le monde attendait ce qu'il allait ensuite se passer. La jeune femme fixa Jason à la recherche d'une quelconque faiblesse sur son visage, mais n'en trouva pas. Son expression était froide, ses sourcils froncés, et son pouce toujours pointé sur la porte. Elle déglutit et fixa le reste de la tablée avant sortir du café comme une furie. Le jeune guitariste jeta le même regard à ses amies et elles crièrent avant de la suivre.

Jason resta dans la même position quelques secondes avant de souffler et de laisser son bras retomber contre son corps. Il releva sa chaise et se réinstalla comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Gina était peut-être choquée, mais ce n'était rien comparé à ses amis. Shane et Nate étaient assis avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes alors que Mitchie, Caitlyn et Sierra le regardaient les yeux grands écarquillés. La jeune chanteuse avait même les joues légèrement roses. Jason gigota sur sa chaise et regarda ses amis étrangement.

-« Quoi ? »

Shane ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, essayant de formuler une phrase, mais seuls des bruits indescriptibles furent entendu alors qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose. Il finit par secouer la tête et haussa les épaules.

-« Je… je n'ai rien à dire… Je suis- je suis sans voix. »

Il le regarda confus. « Mais tu parles là. »

-« Mec… » Nate parla, encore choqué. « D'où t'as SORTI ça? »

-« Ça quoi ? » Questionna Jason alors que son ami arquait un sourcil.

- « Oh CA. » Il haussa les épaules. « Je me suis souvenu que cette fille traitait toujours mal Mitchie. Puis que c'est à cause d'elle que Shane et elle, se sont séparés cette fois-là et je déteste voir mes amis se sentir misérable. Et quand elle a commencé à être méchante envers elle, je ne pouvais pas rester assis là et la laisser faire. Je devais faire quelque chose. »

La concernée sourit les larmes aux yeux et se levant de sa chaise, alla se poster devant Jason, l'enlaça et embrassa sa joue. « Ohh Jase, tu es le meilleur grand frère du monde ! »

Il sourit et l'enlaça à son tour. « Quand tu veux Mitchie, tu es la meilleure petite sœur du monde ! »

Elle rit et l'enlaça une dernière fois avant de retourner près de Shane.

- « Jason, c'était le truc le plus cool que j'ai jamais vu. » Commenta Caitlyn.

-« Je ne savais même pas que tu avais ça en toi. » Fit remarquer Nate. « D'être aussi… En colère et sérieux… Ce n'est pas toi. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ainsi avant. »

- « Je n'en ai jamais eu besoin. » Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

-« Bien sûr que si. » S'exclama Nate en montrant Shane de la main. « On vivait avec ce _crétin_ pendant deux ans. »

Shane serra les lèvres et fixa son ami. « Merci Nate. »

- « Désolé. » Dit-il en mettant sa main en l'air avant de se retourner vers Jason. « Tu aurais pu agir comme ça pour lui. »

- « C'était différent. » Protesta-t-il.

- « Comment ça ? »

- « J'avais peur de lui. » Dit-il après une seconde de silence. « Et c'est mon ami, même si c'était un idiot, je n'aurais jamais pu agir comme ça envers lui. Mais pour Gina c'était facile, je n'avais aucun sentiment amical envers elle. »

- « Qui en aurait ? » remarqua Caitlyn en souriant.

-« Elle n'apprendra jamais. » Commenta Sierra à son tour.

- « Elle n'a jamais rien appris. » Ajouta Mitchie. « Elle a ses moments où elle nous laisse tranquille pendant un instant puis revient plus fourbe que jamais. »

- « C'est parce qu'elle est jalouse ! » Dit Jason. « Comme je l'ai dit, sérieusement, est-ce qu'on à l'air d'être ringards ? »

Caitlyn ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis décida de se taire et la referma.

- « Hey ! » Crièrent les trois pop stars à l'unisson.

- « Je ne suis pas ringard ! » S'exclama Shane. « Je n'ai jamais été ringard ! »

- « Je trouve que je suis plutôt cool. » Dit Nate en regardant son choix de vêtement, ne sonnant pas aussi arrogant que Shane.

La jeune productrice qui souriait éclata de rire. « Je rigole ! Croyez-moi, aucun de nous n'est ringard. »

Sierra leva la main. « Sauf moi. » Ses deux amies lui jetèrent un regard agacé. « Allez les filles, j'ai pris une classe de mandarin avancé et je suis forte à ça. »

Elles allaient répondre mais Jason leur coupa la parole.

- « Ça veut juste dire que tu es intelligente, en aucun cas que t'es ringarde. C'est sur ça que les gens devraient porter leur attention et pas sur l'aspect extérieur ou à qui est le plus populaire. Je trouve que c'est génial que tu sois intelligente et les gens qui comptent vraiment aiment cette qualité chez toi. »

Pour la seconde fois cette heure-là, Jason avait toute la table qui le fixait les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts, seulement cette fois-ci, ce fut Sierra qui rougit.

- « Merci. » Murmura-t-elle avec un énorme sourire.

- « De rien ! » Répondit-il joyeusement avec le même sourire.

- « Mec ! » Dit Nate pour attirer son attention. « Et bien tu tiens la forme aujourd'hui. »

Jason le regarda les yeux grands ouverts. « Je tiens la FORME ? » il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, perdu dans ses pensées. « Et quelle forme ! »

* * *

_Et voilà! Vous pensez quoi de la réaction de Jason? Perso j'adoooore! A la semaine prochaine! Bon weekend à tous ;)_


	33. Chapter 32

_Salut, salut,_

_Par ce vendredi pluvieux qui donne envie de se caler sous la couette avec un bon film et du chocolat... Je vous poste le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez! Un grand merci à **Miss Mandy Gray** pour sa review. (Choupette tu es dingue! J'en ai pleuré de rire! Excellente review !Et merci pour les cours de secourisme que tu as donné en trois phrases lol :p! Et oui Jason est perfecto dans le chapitre précédent et il faudrait lui dédier le Jason Day!) _

_En parlant de Jason, je pense que ce chapitre devrait vous plaire..._

_Bonne lecture à toutes!_

_..._

-« Non ! Non, non, non, non, non ! »

-« Jason, _allez_ ! » Nate et Shane se tenaient derrière lui et essayaient de le pousser alors qu'il plantait ses pieds au sol et secouait la tête.

-« Non, non, non, non ! »

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux, et hochèrent rapidement la tête avant de pousser fort sur les épaules de Jason pour le faire bouger. Le jeune homme bougea et les deux garçons déséquilibrés, se rattrapèrent de justesse l'un à l'autre avant de tomber au sol. Ils soufflèrent, Shane lissa sa chemise alors que Nate croisait les bras contre son torse.

-« Jase ! »

-« Vous m'avez menti pour m'emmener ici ! » S'exclama celui-ci. « Ce n'est pas une foire artisanales sur les cabanes à oiseaux ! Et y a même pas de glacier ! »

-« Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu nous ai cru. » Dit Shane en riant. « Surtout que le camion de glace ne vient jamais en janvier. »

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'ayez menti. » Répondit-t-il en croisant les bras.

-« Jason, on fait ça pour te rendre heureux. » Expliqua Nate.

-« Si vous vouliez me rendre heureux, vous m'auriez emmené à la foire aux cabanes à oiseaux et au camion de glace! »

-« Ou… » Shane commença… « On pouvait t'emmener chez la fille que tu aimes. »

-« On y est déjà ! » Cria Jason en montrant la maison devant lui.

-« Exactement. » Dit son ami avec un sourire satisfait, le même que Nate avait sur les lèvres en ce moment.

Le jeune guitariste grogna en le voyant. Il venait de se faire _une nouvelle fois_ dupé, en admettant qu'il aimait Sierra alors qu'il le niait depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré.

-« Les gars vous êtes méchants. »

Ils haussèrent les épaules en même temps.

-« Peut-être. » Répondit Nate. « Mais un jour, tu nous remercieras. »

Jason leva les yeux au ciel. « Là on dirait mes parents. »

-« Allez ! » Ces amis lui attrapèrent les poignets et le tirèrent vers la maison. « Tu as juste à taper à la porte et à lui parler. Tu n'as pas à lui demander un rendez-vous, juste lui parler. »

Jason marmonna dans sa barbe et ses amis le poussèrent devant la porte. « On est là, juste derrière toi. »

Il souffla, fit un pas vers la porte, monta la première marche du porche et se stoppa.

-« Les gars, vous pensez vraim… » Il se tourna et ne vit aucune trace de Nate ou Shane. « Les gars ? » Appela-t-il. Il n'eut aucune réponse la rue étant déserte. Il plissa les yeux en marmonnant. « Merci les gars, vous êtes vraiment des amis. » Il se retourna, prit plusieurs inspiration et grimpa les marches restantes. Il tendit la main pour frapper à la porte et se stoppa à quelques centimètres. Il se demandait s'il allait le faire étant donné qu'il était très nerveux. Une part de lui, lui disait de fuir, et l'autre le forçait à bouger pour frapper. Il avala difficilement sa salive, toqua et attendit qu'on lui ouvre. Il entendit des bruits de pas à l'intérieur et sentit son cœur s'emballer. La porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouva face a un homme d'un certain âge, qu'il supposait être son père. Celui-ci portait un pantalon noir, des mocassins de la même couleur et une chemise rayé. Il avait des cheveux noirs lissés en arrières, une moustache et il portait une paire de lunette sur ses yeux marrons. Il le regarda en arquant un sourcil et Jason se sentit encore plus nerveux face à lui.

-« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix de baryton.

-« Hum… et bien… Je… C'est juste… »

-« Si vous vendez quelque chose, nous ne somme pas intéressé. »

Jason secoua la tête. « Non, je ne vends rien. Je me demandais, si… Heu... Est-ce bien la résidence des Jones ? »

-« En effet, c'est pourquoi? »

Le guitariste s'éclaircit la voix et se balança d'un pied à l'autre. « Et bien je… »

-« OH MON DIEU ! PAS POSSIBLE ! » Une voix haut perchée parvint de derrière l'homme qui fit un pas en arrière et regarda la jeune fille qui venait d'apparaître dans le couloir. Elle devait avoir neuf ans et avait des cheveux noirs bouclés.

-« Paige tu connais ce jeune homme ? » Demanda-t-il à sa fille.

-« Bien sûr papa ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeuse. « C'est Jason des Connect Three ! » Elle cria le dernier mot. « Il joue de la guitare et fait les chœurs. » Dit-elle rêveuse en le fixant.

-« Ah exact, j'aurais du vous reconnaître d'après les posters qu'il y a dans la chambre des filles. »

Paige pouffa au commentaire de son père alors que Jason sourit et elle cria avant de se jeter sur lui pour passer les bras autour de sa jambe. Il releva les yeux effrayé et se retint à la porte pour ne pas tomber.

-« Paige ! » Son père la gronda. « Lâche-le immédiatement ! Ce n'est pas des façons d'agir! »

Elle resta une seconde de plus avant de le lâcher à contrecœur. « Désolée » murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune homme sourit et secoua la tête. « C'est pas grave. J'ai vu pire comme fans. »

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit.

-« Je suis désolé pour ma fille, monsieur… Heu désolé, je n'ai pas retenu votre nom. »

-« Jason. Appelez-moi Jason. » Répondit-il.

Monsieur Jones hocha la tête et lui proposa d'entrer dans la maison. Il lui sourit poliment et le suivit à l'intérieur.

-« Je dois aller prévenir Si ! » Cria Paige avant de courir vers les escaliers. Jason écarquilla les yeux en l'entendant, sachant qu'il allait bientôt voir son amie.

-« Sierra ! » Paige déboula des escaliers et courut dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de sa grande sœur. « Sierra ! Sierra, Sierra, Sierra ! » Elle ouvrit la porte et la trouva devant son ordinateur.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard froid et ennuyé. « Paige, j'essaye de faire mes devoirs. »

En tant normal, la plus jeune lui aurait fait une remarque sur le fait de faire ces devoirs par un si beau samedi après-midi, mais elle était trop excitée. « Tu ne devineras jamais qui est en bas ! »

-« Le nouveau garçon de ta classe ? » Devina Sierra.

-« Non ! » S'exclama-t-elle. « Il est beaucoup plus cool que ça ! »

-« Il ? » Questionna-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-« Mm, hm » Répondit-elle.

-« Qui c'est ? » Demanda Sierra maintenant très intéressée.

La jeune fille mordit sa lèvre et commença à sautiller sur place. Après un court instant elle cria « Jason des Connect Three ! »

Sierra se figea et écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle choquée, mais pour une toute autre raison que celle qu'imaginait Paige.

-« Je sais ! C'est incroyable ! » Elle fit quelque pas vers la porte et se tourna vers sa sœur. « Allez Si ! Tu dois venir le rencontrer ! »

Elle se leva doucement de sa chaise et avança à son tour, vers la porte avant de s'arrêter pour se regarder dans un miroir en grognant. Paige leva les yeux au ciel depuis le couloir. « Si, tu es bien. Et je ne pense pas que Jason soit superficiel. Aucun d'entre eux ne l'est, c'est ce qui est bien avec eux. »

La jeune femme soupira, elle savait que sa petite sœur avait raison, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant de remettre un peu d'ordre dans sa coiffure. Elle essaya quelques minutes et finit par les attacher en entendant sa sœur soupirer, elle les trouvait plus joli ainsi.

-« Sierra ! »

-« J'arrive ! » Elle s'avança et la plus jeune perdit son air ennuyé pour un magnifique sourire qu'elle lui rendit et toutes deux descendirent les escaliers. Au milieu ceux-ci la lycéenne entendit la voix de Jason et elle devint encore plus nerveuse, parce qu'entendre sa voix rendait la chose réelle. Non qu'elle ne croyait pas sa petite sœur, Paige n'était pas aussi cruelle et son excitation n'était pas feinte, mais entendre sa voix rendait sa présence chez elle réelle. Elle s'arrêta et regarda en bas. La plus jeune fit quelque pas de plus avant de se rendre compte que sa sœur n'était plus à ses côtés. Elle se tourna et la vit terrifiée.

-« Pourquoi es-tu aussi effrayée ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Tu devrais être excitée ! Tu vas rencontrer JASON ! »

-« C'est plus compliqué que ça. » Murmura-t-elle.

- « Comment ça compliqué ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, clairement confuse.

Sierra souffla et secoua la tête. « Peu importe. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à descendre les escaliers. Elle arriva dans le couloir et vit Jason de dos, en train de parler à son père. Elle sentit une vague d'inquiétude la traverser. Que faisait-il là ? Et pourquoi parlait-il à son père ? Et à quel sujet ? Elle vit son père hocher la tête à ce qu'il lui disait et releva le regard pour la voir par-dessus l'épaule de Jason. Il lui fit signe de la main.

-« Hey chérie. »

Le jeune guitariste se tourna pour voir à qui il parlait et se figea en la voyant. Doucement un sourire éclaira son visage et il leva la main pour la saluer. Elle sentit ses joues se colorer alors qu'elle lui répondait de la même façon. Monsieur Jones posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme et tendit l'autre vers ses filles. « Jason voici mes filles. Tu as déjà rencontré Paige, et voici Sierra. »

-« Il le sait papa… On s'est déjà rencontré. »

-« Quoi ? » Répondit-il.

-« QUOI ? » S'exclama Paige.

-« Et bien, ses amis sont amis avec Mitchie… »

-« Je suis aussi ami avec Mitchie ! » La coupa-t-il.

- « Oui. Lui et ses amis, » corrigea-t-elle « sont amis avec Mitchie, et c'est comme ça qu'on c'est rencontré. »

-« Attends une minute… » Dit Paige doucement. « Ses amis… Tu veux dire… Shane et Nate ? »

Jason et Sierra répondirent par un hochement de tête et elle cria une seconde avant de regarder sa sœur blessée. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu connaissais les Connect Three ? »

-« Parce que je savais que tu réagirais comme ça. »

Paige bouda et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Ah, c'est pour ça que vous êtes là alors. Vous êtes venu voir ma fille ? » Demanda Monsieur Jones.

- « Oui Mon sieur. »

-« Tu n'as pas à m'appeler Mon sieur, Jason, j'ai l'impression d'être un général ! Monsieur Jones sera parfait. » Lui dit-il gentiment.

Jason sourit et accepta d'un signe de tête. « Merci monsieur Jones. »

Il sourit et regarda le jeune homme et sa fille, remarquant l'étrange tension qu'il semblait y avoir entre eux. Il supposa qu'ils devaient s'aimer mais qu'ils étaient trop timides pour se l'avouer. Ou du moins, sa fille l'aimait. Il ne savait pas vraiment pour le jeune homme, mais le fait était indiscutable pour elle, il la connaissait assez pour l'affirmer. Ayant parlé avec Jason quelques minutes plus tôt, il le trouvait très gentil et amical comme garçon. Il n'était pas du tout comme il s'attendait à ce qu'une célébrité soit. Il était très respectueux et semblait presque effrayé devant lui alors qu'un autre l'aurait peut être traité comme s'il était un moins que rien. A cette pensée, il se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-« Aimerais-tu rester dîner avec nous ce soir Jason ? On commande des pizzas. »

Le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil à son amie et la voyant sourire, se retourna vers son père en souriant également. « Merci, c'est gentil. »

…

-« Waouh ! »

Après lui avoir proposé de rester dîner, le père de la jeune fille leur avait suggéré de descendre au sous-sol, et semblant perdre sa nervosité autour de lui, elle avait accepté d'un signe de tête avant de l'entraîner avec elle. Ils étaient à présent sur la dernière marche qui menait dans la pièce et Jason regardait celle-ci surpris.

-« C'est encore plus cool que dans notre bus de tournée ! »

Celui-ci ressemblait en rien à un sous-sol normal, ça ressemblait plus à une salle de jeux. Les murs étaient peints d'un ton rouge très chaleureux et sur le sol une moquette ayant pour motif des cercles rouges et blanc était posée. D'un côté de la pièce un énorme téléviseur et quatre ou cinq poufs en forme de poires étaient installés. Près de la télé, il y avait plusieurs consoles de jeux Une Wii, une Xbox 360 et une Playstation 2 ainsi qu'un mini-bar. De l'autre côté il y avait des tables de jeux : baby foot hockey et tennis de table. Et au milieu de la pièce une table sur laquelle on pouvait manger.

-« Ma mère est psychiatre et mon père avocat. Ils ont pas mal d'argent et il y a quelques années ils ont refait le sous sol pour ma sœur et moi. » Expliqua-t-elle en voyant sa réaction.

Il était en train de regarder la bibliothèque de DVD et jeux quand son regard s'éclaira. Il attrapa la pochette et sourit. « J'adore ce jeu ! » Il tenait dans sa main 'Super Smash Brothers Brawl'. « On l'a dans le bus et je bats toujours Nate ! Shane est plus difficile à battre, mais j'y arrive parfois. » Il vit un autre jeu et le prit. « Guitar Hero ! Génial ! Nate et moi sommes super fort à ça contrairement à Shane qui est nul. Il dit que c'est parce qu'il ne joue pas aussi bien de la guitare que nous, mais on lui a dit que ça n'avait rien à voir. »

Sierra se rapprocha de lui et sourit d'un air espiègle. « Tu veux jouer ? »

-« Tu joues ? » Demanda-t-il excité.

-« Peut-être. »

-« Comment ça peut-être ? Tu joues ou pas ? » Demanda-t-il en penchant la tête.

Elle pouffa. « Ce que je veux dire c'est pourquoi ne mets-tu pas le jeu en route histoire de voir ? »

Il sourit et hocha la tête. « Ouais ! » Il se rua vers la Xbox et inséra le jeu alors qu'elle allait cherchait les deux guitares qui étaient posées près du mur. Jason se laissa glisser sur le pouf bleu et sourit en gigotant dessus. « Ce truc est génial ! »

Elle rit et se laissa glisser sur un vert. « Tu ne t'étais jamais installé sur un pouf avant ? » Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une guitare.

-« Mes parents ne nous ont jamais rien acheté. Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis étant petit, et le peu que j'avais leurs parents étaient comme les miens. Donc, pas de pouf. » Il haussa les épaules avant de sourire de nouveau joyeux. « Mais je vais convaincre Nate et Shane d'en acheter pour le bus, ou l'appartement ! »

Sierra sourit et se tourna vers l'écran alors que le jeu chargeait. Jason s'installa plus confortablement avec sa guitare. Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ce moment-là, et la vue de lui et sa guitare lui rappela qu'il était célèbre. Elle le connaissait depuis maintenant deux mois et s'était habituée au fait qu'il soit connu, surtout quand ils passaient du temps tous les six. Mais à cet instant, le sentiment d'être en face d'une star la choqua. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un des membres du groupe le plus chaud des USA, si ce n'était du monde, était actuellement dans son sous-sol avec elle. Qu'il était venu pour elle. Il pouvait certainement sortir avec des acteurs, des chanteurs, mais non il avait choisi d'être là. Maintenant elle comprenait comment Mitchie avait douté de l'amour que Shane éprouvait pour elle. Elle cessa de respirer en se souvenant de ce dont elles avaient parlé chez Mitchie. Jason l'aimait. Se pourrait-il que ce soit vrai ? Où était-ce juste Mitchie et Caitlyn qui essayaient de la réconforter ? Mais il _était_ venu chez elle pour la voir. Peut-être que c'était un signe. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par une main devant ses yeux. Elle le vit sourire et baisser sa main. « Ça va ? Tu as quelques peu déconnecté. »

-« Oui, désolée. »Murmura-t-elle

-« Bien ! Mettons le feu à Guitar Hero! »

Elle rit et ils mirent le jeu en marche. Ils choisirent une chanson et Jason cliqua sur le mode expert, tout comme Sierra. Alors qu'ils attendaient que la chanson charge, il se tourna vers elle en arquant un sourcil. « Expert, hein ? »

Elle sourit mais ne dit rien. Le jeu commença et ils se concentrèrent sur leurs guitares. Quand la chanson se termina, il laissa l'instrument retomber sur ses genoux et la regarda la bouche grande ouverte, alors qu'elle s'était levée et faisait une danse de la victoire.

-« Tu m'as battue ! » Dit-il surpris.

Elle arrêta de danser et sourit. « Je ne t'ai pas seulement battue, je t'ai _écrasé._ Alors, monsieur Guitar Hero, ça fait quoi d'être battu par une fille ? »

Il haussa les épaules et soupira. « Je ne peux pas vraiment y faire grand-chose non ? »

-« Revanche ? » Proposa-t-elle

Il la fixa et hocha la tête. Elle sourit et se laissa tomber près de lui avant de choisir une nouvelle chanson.

…

-« Oh allez ! »

Monsieur Jones descendit les escaliers après plusieurs appels à dîner à sa fille et son ami. Il les trouva agenouillé devant l'écran, leurs doigts courant sur les boutons de la fausse guitare. L'exclamation qu'il avait entendu provenait de Jason qui venait de manquer une ou deux notes.

-« Tu vas perdre White ! » Cria sa fille.

-« Dans tes rêves Jones ! » Répondit-il, en tirant la langue.

Sierra serra les dents alors que la chanson se terminait et Jason se leva, laissa la guitare retombé sur le pouf et leva le point en l'air.

-« J'ai gagné ! »

Sa fille reposa calmement la sienne et le regarda. « Jason, c'est ta première victoire sur les vingt parties qu'on a faite, quelle victoire écrasante ! »

Il perdit son sourire et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. « En fait j'ai gagné deux fois ! »

-« Tu n'as pas gagné, tu as triché ! » répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

-« Je n'ai pas triché ! »

-« Si ! Tu m'as distraite pour gagner. »

-« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es facilement distraite. Je voulais juste discuter. »

-« Crier 'Canard Bleu' n'est pas une conversation ! » rétorqua-t-elle

-« Pour toi peut-être mais moi je parle de Canard dans une conversation normale. »

Alors qu'elle allait répondre, son père les interrompit. « La pizza est arrivée. »

Sierra se tourna, le vit les regarder avec un sourire amusé aux lèvres, et rougit. Elle se demandait depuis combien de temps il était là et s'il l'avait vu flirter avec le jeune homme.

Jason lui sourit et oublia leur querelle immédiatement. « Oh oui ! Les pizzas ! »

Il se dépêcha de rejoindre Monsieur Jones dans les escaliers et se tourna vers elle.

-« Tu viens Sierra ? » Demanda son père.

Elle sourit, se leva et les rejoignit. En chemin, elle capta le regard de Jason et ils se sourirent, oubliant leur petite dispute au sujet des canards.

-« Et bien, » dit le vieil homme en attirant leur attention, « allons manger. »

…

-« … Et le père dit 'Fils, tu dois me dire à quoi servent les balles de ping-pong'. Et le fils répondit, 'Ok, Je vais te dire...' Et il est mort.»

Sierra, Paige et leur mère qui les avait rejoints après le travail éclatèrent de rire alors que leur père souriait ravi de sa blague. Jason lui resta assis, regardant toutes les personnes autour de la table en train de rire. « Je n'ai pas compris. »

La lycéenne lui expliqua entre deux rires. « Ce n'est pas vraiment une blague, c'est juste une perte de temps c'est ce qui est si drôle ! Tu laisses quelqu'un réfléchir à en devenir dingue à l'utilité de toutes ces balles de ping-pong, et au final, elles servent à rien ! »

Jason la regarda fixement un instant puis hoqueta, comme si une ampoule venait de s'allumer au dessus de sa tête. « J'ai compris ! »

La jeune femme rit. « C'est drôle n'est ce pas ? »

Il hocha la tête « Est-ce que Mitchie la connaît ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre en y réfléchissant et secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas. »

Il sourit. « On doit lui raconter ! Et à Caitlyn… Et Nate et Shane ! »

-« Ils vont trouver ça drôle ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Et bien, je ne sais pas pour Mitchie et Caitlyn, Nate je ne pense pas mais Shane y a de forte chance. »

Sierra rit. « Je pense que Mitchie aimera, Caitlyn rira mais trouvera ça stupide. »

-« C'est stupide. » Commenta son père. « C'est ce qui fait que c'est drôle. »

-« Vrai. » Répondit la jeune fille.

Jason rit et regarda l'horloge sur le mur. « Je devrais y aller. J'ai des trucs à voir avec les gars pour la tournée. »

La bonne humeur de Sierra disparut et elle sourit tristement, comprenant qu'il devait partir.

-« Oh, tu dois vraiment ? » Demanda la plus jeune de la famille.

-« Paige ! » La grondèrent ses parents en même temps.

Elle baissa la tête et s'excusa.

Jason rit doucement. « Non c'est bon. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne pars pas pour toujours. Je repasserais sûrement au moins une fois avant de partir en tournée. » Dit-il avant de rapidement ajouter. « Si c'est d'accord avec vos parents. »

-« Bien sur qu'on est d'accord ! » Répondit le chef de famille avec le sourire. « Tu es le bienvenu quand tu veux Jason. »

-« Merci. » Répondit-il en souriant.

Ils se levèrent tous de table et débarrassèrent leurs assiettes en cartons avec les restes de pizza. Sierra raccompagna Jason à la porte et Paige les suivit. La plus âgée des filles récupéra le manteau du jeune homme et le lui tendit après avoir refermé le placard. Il la remercia doucement et l'enfila. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et envoya un message à Shane lui demandant de passer le chercher.

Paige se rapprocha de lui timidement avec le nouveau CD des Connect Three qui était sorti quelques jours plus tôt en main et le lui tendis en même temps qu'un marqueur. « Tu peux signer ça s'il te plait ? »

Il s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur. « Bien sûr. » Répondit-il en souriant. Il prit le CD, l'ouvrit et écrit un petit mot à l'intérieur avant de le signer. Il lui rendit et elle sourit, cria, et l'enlaça avant de disparaître rapidement dans les escaliers.

Il se releva en souriant.

-« Désolée pour ça. » Dit Sierra.

Il répondit par un signe de la main dans les airs. « Ce n'est pas un problème. J'aime bien les jeunes fans, elles n'essayent pas de m'embrasser. »

Sierra éclata de rire. « Bon point en effet »

Il lui sourit à son tour. « Je me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui Sierra. »

-« Malgré le fait que je t'ai laminé à Guitar Hero ? »

-« Oui parce que je peux te battre avec une vraie guitare. »

Elle haussa les épaules vaincue. « Tu m'as battue. »

-« La prochaine fois, » dit-il en la pointant du doigt, « nous verrons qui est le _vrai_ Guitar Hero. »

Elle arqua un sourcil. « Oh ? Compte là-dessus! »

Jason sourit lorsqu'un coup de klaxon retentit. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit la limousine dans l'allée. Il se tourna vers elle. « C'est ma voiture. »

Elle hocha la tête et s'approcha courageusement de lui pour l'enlacer. Elle sentit aussitôt deux bras s'enrouler autour d'elle et l'enlacer en retour. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne se recule à contrecœur. Ils se sourirent tendrement avant de marcher vers la porte. Elle ouvrit la porte et il sortit.

-« A la prochaine ? » Demanda-t-il.

-« A la prochaine. » Confirma-t-elle.

Ils restèrent à se regarder un instant. Le guitariste serra les lèvres comme s'il débattait de quelque chose, puis se pencha rapidement vers elle et embrassa sa joue, murmura timidement un au revoir et partit en courant vers la limousine.

* * *

_Et ben j'ai eu du mal à le finir celui-là ! Jason et Sierra se plaisent, mais apparemment, ils sont les seuls à ne pas avoir compris que c'était réciproque ! __Que leur réserve la suite… [ _**Commentaire de Missy Tagada : Une paire de baffe s'ils ne passent pas la seconde !**_ ]_

_A la semaine prochaine! Bon weekend à tous!_


	34. Chapter 33

_Hello ! Voici le nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci à **Miss Haribo** pour sa review (tu m'éclates avec tes nouveaux pseudos). Bonne lecture à tous !_

_PS : Un grand MERCI à **Missy Tagada** (oui je sais encore toi, sous un autre nom lol) pour ses corrections !_

* * *

Chapitre 33

* * *

-« J'arrive ! » Cria Connie Torres en entendant frapper à la porte. Elle ouvrit et trouva Shane devant. Elle lui sourit. « Bonjour Shane, tu es là pour voir Mitchie ? »

Il hocha la tête et sourit. « Et toi aussi Connie. »

Elle arqua un sourcil. « Pas besoin de mentir Shane », dit-elle en faisant un pas en arrière. « Tu es le bienvenu ici quand tu veux. » Dit-elle en le laissant entrer.

Le jeune homme sourit. « Merci. »

-« De rien. » Répondit-elle en riant. Elle referma la porte derrière lui et le suivit jusqu'au salon, où elle était quelques secondes plus tôt. « Mitchie est dans sa chambre, tu peux monter la rejoindre. »

Il la remercia une nouvelle fois et se dirigea vers les escaliers. En arrivant près de la chambre de sa petite amie, il l'entendit fredonner doucement et su qu'elle chantait malgré qu'il était trop loin pour l'entendre. Il s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte et la poussa sans bruit, pour la voir assise sur son lit, dos à lui, penchée sur son cahier jaune en train d'écrire vivement.

_One in the same /Une seule et même personne_

_Never to change /Ça ne changera jamais_

_Our love was beautiful /Notre amour était magnifique_

_We got it all / Nous avions tous_

_Destined to fall / Destiné à l'échec_

_Our love was tragical / Notre amour était tragique_

Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il écoutait les paroles de la chanson qu'elle fredonnait doucement. Parlait-elle d'eux ? Il pensait qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il était son premier petit ami.

_Wanted to call / Je voulais appeler_

_No need to fight / Pas besoin de se battre_

_You know I wouldn't lie / Tu sais que je ne mentirais pas_

_But tonight / Mais ce soir_

_We'll leave it on the line / Nous nous quitterons au téléphone_

Il entra sans bruit dans la chambre et se rapprocha d'elle. Le jeune homme regarda par-dessus son épaule le cahier. Il y avait plein de ratures et des traces qui faisaient penser à des larmes. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur son visage pour voir si elle venait d'écrire ça, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir pleuré. Elle arrêta soudainement d'écrire et chantonna en fixant le papier. Elle releva doucement la tête et son regard se porta sur le côté. Elle hoqueta et sursauta si fort qu'elle failli tomber du lit. Shane fut tellement surpris qu'il recula de quelques pas les yeux grands ouverts.

-« Shane ! » Elle plaça une main sur sa poitrine. « Seigneur Shane, tu m'as fais une de ces peurs ! »

-« Désolé. » Dit-il avant de reculer jusqu'au pied du lit.

Elle souffla et laissa sa main retomber. « Depuis combien de temps t'es là ? »

-« Pas longtemps. »

Elle le regarda suspicieuse. « Tu vas bien ? »

-« Oui. »

Elle plissa les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que tu as avec les réponses monosyllabes ? »

Il haussa les épaules avant d'ajouter. « 'Pas longtemps' ça fait deux mots. »

Elle le regarda avant de se glisser près de lui et d'attraper son bras. Elle l'attira vers elle de manière à ce qu'il s'installe sur le lit à ses côtés. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas Shane ? Est-ce du au fait que tu pars demain ? »

-« En partie. »

-« Et l'autre partie ? » Demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les siennes, le fixant d'un regard inquiet. « Tu peux tout me dire. »

-« Ce n'est rien. » Dit-il en soupirant. « C'est sûrement stupide. »

-« Alors dis-moi. Parfois c'est les choses stupides qui entraînent les pires disputes. »

Il soupira de nouveau. « Quand je suis arrivé, je t'ai entendu chanter. Ça ressemblait à une chanson de rupture. Je me demandais… Si… Si c'était… à notre sujet. »

Elle sembla comprendre car elle attrapa son cahier jaune et l'ouvrit à la page à laquelle elle était en train d'écrire. « Tu n'as aucun souci à te faire. C'est bien à notre sujet, mais pas le 'nous' de maintenant. »

Il lui jeta un regard curieux, arquant un sourcil, inquiet. Elle rit à son expression et secoua la tête.

-« Ni le « nous » de demain ou même du futur avec de la chance. Le « nous » du passé. La dispute qu'on a eu avant le jour de l'an. »

La bouche de Shane forma un « O » de compréhension, malgré qu'il semblait toujours confus. « Mais pourquoi notre amour est-il tragique ? Et pourquoi sommes-nous destiné à nous séparer ? »

Elle sourit timidement. « Ça ne l'est pas et nous ne sommes pas destiné à nous séparer. J'ai exagéré en écrivant cette chanson, j'étais en colère et je me suis défoulée sur cette chanson. Certaines parties sont mon ressentie, le reste, comme notre amour tragique est juste quelque chose qui rend la chanson meilleure. »

-« Compris » Dit-il en soupirant de soulagement. « Tu m'as fait peur pendant quelques secondes. »

Elle sourit timidement. « Désolée. » Elle se pencha et embrassa sa joue alors qu'il passait un bras autour d'elle.

-« Tu as la suite de la chanson ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

-« Tu veux l'entendre ? » Dit-elle alors qu'il hochait la tête.

-« J'adorerais. »

-« Je n'ai pas encore la musique par contre, donc je vais juste te la chanter a capella. »

-« Pas de problème. »

Elle lui sourit et bougea un peu de manière à mieux se placer pour chanter. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et commença à chanter.

_I didn't want to say I'm sorry / Je ne voulais pas dire je suis désolée_

_For breaking us apart / De nous avoir séparé_

_I didn't want to say / je ne voulais pas dire_

_It was my fault / Que c'était ma faute_

_Even though I knew it was / Même si je sais que c'était le cas_

_I didn't want to call you back / Je ne voulais pas te rappeler_

_Cuz I knew that I was wrong / Parce que je savais que j'avais tord_

_Yeah I knew that I was wrong. / Ouais, je savais que j'avais tord._

Elle s'arrêta de chanter pour dire qu'il avait déjà entendu le refrain.

_Listen baby, / Ecoute bébé_

_Never would've said forever / Je n'aurais jamais dit pour toujours_

_If I knew it'd end so fast / Si j'avais su que ça se finirait si vite_

_Why did you say / Pourquoi m'as-tu dit_

_I love you / Je t'aime_

_If you knew that it wouldn't last / Si tu savais que ça ne durerait pas_

_Baby I just can't hear what you're saying / Bébé, je n'entends pas ce que tu dis_

_The line is breaking up / La ligne est en mauvaise état_

_Or is that just us / Ou est-ce simplement nous?_

_Or is that just us / Ou est-ce simplement nous?_

-« Encore le refrain »

_I try to call again and get your mailbox / J'ai réessayé de t'appeler et j'ai eu ton répondeur_

_Like a letter left unread / Comme une lettre laissée non lue_

_Apologies are often open ended / Les excuses sont souvent lues et sitôt oubliées_

_But this was better left unsaid / Mais c'était mieux de ne rien dire_

_One in the same /Une seule et même personne_

_Never to change /Ça ne changera jamais_

_Our love was beautiful /Notre amour était magnifique_

_We got it all / Nous avions tous_

_Destined to fall / Destiné à l'échec_

_Our love was tragical / Notre amour était tragique_

_Wanted to call / Je voulais t'appeler_

_No need to fight / Pas besoin de dispute_

_You know I wouldn't lie / Tu sais que je ne mens pas_

_But tonight / Mais ce soir_

_We'll leave it on the line. / Nous nous quitterons au téléphone _

Elle finit la chanson et se mordilla la lèvre, redressant les épaules, attendant sa réaction.

Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres en fixant le mur, en pleine concentration. Elle s'inquiéta au bout d'une minute de silence « Shane ? » L'appela-t-elle.

Il sortit de ses pensées et secoua la tête. « Désolé j'étais juste en train de penser. »

-« A quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle nerveuse.

-« J'étais en train d'imaginer la musique dans ma tête. Tu veux qu'elle soit rythmé n'est ce pas ? Tu l'as chanté de cette manière. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, mais je pense aussi que ça ne devrait pas être que ma chanson. »

Il fronça les sourcils et releva la tête. « Comment ça ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et continua. « Et bien, je pensais que ça pourrait être une chanson qu'on ferait tous. »

-« Tous ? »

-« Moi, toi, Nate, peut-être même Jason s'il veut chanter ou il peut juste jouer de la guitare. »

Shane resta assis, dans ses pensées une bonne minute avant de faire signe de la tête. « Je pense que c'est une idée géniale. »

Elle sourit. « Vraiment ? »

-« Vraiment. Et puis… » Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui, battant des cils de manière flirteuse. « Ça me donne la chance de chanter de nouveau avec toi. » Il taquina ses côtes doucement et elle cria, essayant d'échapper à ses doigts, mais il la tenait fermement. « Et tu sais combien j'adore ça. »

-« Caitlyn m'a dit que Nate se plains sans cesse du nombre de fois où tu écoutes notre version de 'This is Me'. » Dit-elle en riant.

Les joues de Shane se tintèrent de rouge et il s'éclaircit la voix, se gratta la nuque avant de tourner la tête pour cacher ses rougeurs alors que Mitchie pouffait.

-« Ouais, ben, » Commença-t-il essayant de se justifier, « il est juste jaloux. »

Elle arqua un sourcil. « Et de quoi ? »

-« Que je t'ai »

-« Il a une petite amie qu'il aime beaucoup. »

-« Ouais je sais ça. » Répondit-il avant de la regarder curieux. « Comment tu sais ça toi ? »

-« Qu'il aime Caitlyn ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Il me l'a dit. »

-« Il te l'a dit ? » Questionna-t-il. « Quand lui as-tu parlé ? »

Elle arqua de nouveau un sourcil. « Tu ne savais pas que je parle à Nate ? J'ai cru que tu le savais. Peu importe, ouais je lui parle beaucoup. »

Elle remarqua l'expression sur son visage et plaça ses mains sur ses joues. « Ne sois pas jaloux Shane, ce n'est pas comme ça. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Nate est comme mon frère. Je grince même des dents à l'idée d'avoir des sentiments amoureux pour lui. De plus, » dit-elle en lui souriant amoureusement, « mon cœur appartient déjà à quelqu'un d'autre. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « A qui ? » Demanda-t-il prêt à se lever. « Que je lui en colle une. »

Elle rit et attrapa sa main, le ramenant près d'elle sur le lit. Elle attrapa ses épaules et le poussa sur le dos. Elle glissa de manière à être à genoux et se pencha en souriant sur lui, ses cheveux tombant de chaque côté de son visage. « C'est toi, idiot. » Elle se pencha un peu plus et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Il leva une main qu'il passa dans ses cheveux avant de les repousser derrière son épaule, et garda ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-« Rien que toi. » Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres avant de se relever. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se trouva happé par son regard. Ses yeux étaient si expressifs, pleins d'amour. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine alors qu'elle se perdait dans cet océan marron.

Pendant près de cinq minutes ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer amoureusement. La main de Shane avait glissé de sa tête vers son épaule, puis son bras avant de finalement trouver sa main. Sentir les mains calleuses de son petit ami sur sa peau la fit frissonner. Il entrelaça leurs doigts et les mena sur son torse, au-dessus de son cœur qu'elle sentit battre aussi rapidement que le sien.

-« Et tu as le mien. » Dit-il doucement. « Pour toujours. »

Elle lui sourit ravie et se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de se laisser glisser contre lui, sa tête contre la sienne et sa main droite toujours sur son torse. Mitchie releva doucement la main de son cœur et traça des cercles sur son torse du bout du doigt. Elle l'entendit fredonner de contentement et sentit sa tête se blottir contre la sienne.

-« On est bien là. » Murmura-t-il.

Elle sourit et pensa à bouger son doigt vers ses côtes pour voir s'il était chatouilleux avant d'y repenser et de décider du contraire. Elle ne voulait pas interrompre ce moment romantique. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira de contentement. Ils restèrent ainsi en silence quelques minutes, profitant de la présence de l'autre quand il tourna la tête vers elle. Elle le sentit et fit de même, attrapant son regard et le regarda curieuse.

-« Sérieusement, » Commença-t-il, « quand est-ce que tu parles à Nate ? »

Elle éclata de rire et alors qu'elle souriait elle le fit taire par un baiser.

…

-« N'est-ce pas beau ? »

Nate tourna la tête pour voir sa petite copine. Caitlyn était allongée sur sa chaise longue, fixant le ciel. Il était tard et le soleil venait tout juste de se coucher alors que les premières étoiles apparaissaient. La pleine lune éclairant un ciel sans aucun nuage. Il sourit et observa la voute céleste.

-« Ouais. »

Plus tôt quand Shane était parti chez Mitchie, lui était allé chez Caitlyn alors que leur avait promis à sa famille de passer du temps avec eux, et était donc parti deux jours plus tôt pour New-York.

Quand Nate était arrivé chez les Gellar, il fut accueilli comme toujours à bras ouvert par la mère de sa copine qui l'invita à entrer et lui fit la conversation comme souvent. Pendant cinq minutes ils restèrent debout dans l'entrée à discuter des dernières nouveautés dans sa vie, et quand il lui annonça qu'il partait le lendemain en tournée pour trois mois elle le laissa rejoindre Caitlyn. Il la trouva dans sa chambre, en train de mixer certains sons sur son ordinateur. Elle le vit de suite et lui proposa d'entrer. Il écouta ce sur quoi elle travaillait dernièrement. « Ce n'est pas encore fini. » Se défendit-elle après avoir entendu la fin bizarre.

Il secoua la tête, impressionné « Non c'est vraiment bon Cait. C'est pourquoi ? Une autre chanson de Mitchie ? »

-« Non, c'est juste pour moi. J'ai besoin de sons différents pour ma bibliothèque. »

-« Je comprends. »

Elle lui sourit et ils descendirent dans le garage / studio d'enregistrement. Ils passèrent des heures à jouer de la musique, Nate lui montra les chansons sur lesquelles il travaillait, certaines avaient de la musique de prêtes, mais aucune n'était terminée. Caitlyn enregistra ce qu'il avait et le lui repassa, lui permettant de faire les modifications nécessaires s'il le souhaitait. Elle tenta de l'aider, mais lui expliqua qu'elle n'était pas parolière. Il essaya de protester mais elle l'interrompit.

-« Nate sérieux, crois-moi, je ne le suis pas. Je me suis risquée à écrire des paroles allant avec ma musique mais j'ai lamentablement échoué. »

Après qu'ils eurent fini avec ses chansons à lui, il essaya de l'aider sur les siennes. Elle lui joua quelques unes, lui demandant son opinion. Alors qu'elle cherchait un son elle tomba sur la version instrumentale de 'This is Me'. Elle sourit en entendant le son familier et Nate la regarda bizarrement.

-« Cait… A quoi tu penses ? »

-« Tu sais ce qui serait drôle ? »

-« Quoi donc? »

Elle arrêta la musique, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et sourit « Et si l'on faisait notre propre version de cette chanson ? »

Nate arqua un sourcil. « Mais… C'est la chanson de Shane et Mitchie. Y a pas des droits de Copyright ? Et ils vont sûrement nous tuer. »

-« Ce qu'ils ne savent pas peut pas les gêner. »

Il la regarda pas convaincu et elle rit avant de lui attraper le bras et de le forcer à se redresser, elle lui tendit un micro, prit une paire d'écouteur et les lui posa par-dessus ses cheveux bouclés.

-« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas chanter. » Lui dit-il alors qu'elle retournait à sa place derrière l'ordinateur.

Elle mit à son tour des écouteurs et prit un micro. « Toi et moi sommes les seuls qui l'entendrons, et ça ne me gène pas de chanter devant toi. » Elle appuya sur un bouton. « Maintenant, arrête de chercher des excuses, on va le faire. »

Il marmonna dans sa barbe.

-« Tu connais les paroles de Shane n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Ouais, je connais toute la chanson, au point que je pourrais la chanter en entier sans hésitation. Shane l'écoute EN BOUCLE. »

-« Ooh, arrête ! Il est amoureux. »

-« Un peu _trop_ amoureux si tu veux mon avis. » Répondit-il. « Sérieux, on dirait qu'il est la fille et qu'elle est la pop star dont tous le monde parle. »

Caitlyn le regarda, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

-« Oh mon Dieu, sa voix est si sexy ! Je ne peux pas arrêter de l'écouter ! » Dit-il d'une voix haut perché, et d'un ton prétentieux.

La jeune fille éclata de rire. « Pas à ce point ! »

-« Oh crois-moi, à ce point. » Il soupira. « Mitchie est devenu sa vie, et je m'inquiète à son sujet. »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Il semble découragé lorsqu'il ne la voit pas de quelques jours. Imagine ce que ça va être là durant les quelques mois alors qu'il sera sur un tout autre continent ! »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, pensant à ce qu'il venait de dire, sans lâcher son ordinateur des yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard elle haussa les épaules.

-« Ma foi, bonne chance. »

Puis elle lança la musique avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. Elle sourit en voyant son air et commença à chanter au début de la chanson. Nate la rejoignit lorsque son tour vint et une fois qu'ils finirent ils écoutèrent ce que ça donnait. Avant que la chanson ne soit terminée ils étaient tous deux pliés de rire.

-« Et bien, une chose est sûre, » dit Caitlyn après s'être un peu calmée. « Mitchie et Shane chantent ça beaucoup mieux que nous. »

Nate qui, habituellement aimait le son de sa voix fut d'accord avec elle. Ça devait venir du fait qu'il avait entendu la version de Smitchie tellement de fois que quelqu'un d'autre la chantant, même lui, semblait bizarre.

Peu de temps après, Madame Gellar les appela pour dîner, elle avait préparé un poulet à la parmesane. Le père de Caitlyn et son demi-frère était déjà attablé à la cuisine quand ils arrivèrent. Le demi-frère de Cait, Dan, venait souvent manger avec eux, bien qu'il soit d'un premier mariage de leur père, il ne s'entendait pas avec sa mère et considérait Madame Gellar comme sa vraie mère.

-« Hey Nate ! » L'interpella Dan en voyant le jeune homme entrer dans la cuisine. Ils se saluèrent par une accolade masculine.

-« Quoi de neuf mec ? Comment va la célébrité ? »

-« Comme toujours. » Répondit Nate. « Stressant. On part pour une tournée européenne demain. »

-« Oh oui, j'en ai entendu parler. » Répondit Dan alors que les deux jeunes hommes s'installaient autour de la table pour continuer la conversation. « Ma petite amie est une grande fan. Elle ne m'a pas cru quand je lui ai dit que ma demi-sœur sortait avec toi. »

Monsieur Gellar rit. « Je pense qu'elle te serait reconnaissante à vie si tu lui ramenais quelque chose pour lui prouver. » Dit-il à son fils.

-« Qu'est ce que tu en penses Nate ? » Répondit ce dernier en se tournant vers la jeune pop star qui haussa les épaules.

-« Bien sûr Dan, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi. » Il attrapa une serviette en papier et la signa avant d'y ajouter un petit mot et de la lui tendre.

Dan la lut et éclata de rire. « Merci Nate. Elle va adorer. »

-« Pas de problème. »

Dan plaça sa main sur la table et regarda Nate sérieusement. « Je veux que tu saches Nate, que je ne suis pas avec toi pour les trucs gratuits. »

Nate arqua un sourcil et le regarda bizarrement avant de regarder Caitlyn qui secouait la tête et levait les yeux au ciel. « Daniel, tu es le gars le plus étrange que je connaisse. »

Daniel perdit son air sérieux et éclata de rire. « Je te taquinais Nate. »

Madame Gellar arriva avec les plats et vit Daniel et son mari en train de rire, Cait en train de secouer la tête en les regardant et Nate avec un faux sourire sur le visage, comme s'il essayait de deviner ce qui était si drôle.

-« Daniel, qu'est ce que tu as fait ? » Le gronda-t-elle amusée alors qu'elle déposait les plats sur la table.

-« Rien Theresa. » Répondit-il en riant.

-« Il faisait juste de l'esprit, rien de neuf. » Répondit Caitlyn et le jeune homme lui répondit par un sourire.

-« Oh, si ce n'est que ça… » Répondit Theresa avec le sourire, prenant le siège entre son mari et Caitlyn.

La conversation durant le dîner resta de la même sorte. Dan faisant des commentaires avisés, Monsieur Gellar riant, Caitlyn secouant la tête et Nate légèrement perdus. Après le dîner, le couple s'installa sur le porche. Nate et Caitlyn avaient pris place sur des chaises longues l'un près de l'autre face à la fenêtre. La jeune fille attrapa un plaid et le posa sur eux. Ils restèrent là à regarder le ciel, loin des distractions de sa famille.

-« Tu es si calme ce soir Caity. » Dit-il un air concerné sur le visage. « Tu vas bien ? »

Elle tourna doucement la tête vers lui et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. « Je vais bien. » Elle soupira puis poursuivis. « Je suis juste triste que tu partes demain. »

Il sourit tristement et se rapprocha d'elle, passant son bras autour de ses épaules. « Ce n'est que pour trois mois. »

-« Trois mois et demi. » Corrigea-t-elle sombrement. « En fait, trois mois et vingt jours. »

Il la regarda amusé. « Tu comptes les jours ? »

Elle hocha la tête, rougissant légèrement. « Je sais, c'est tellement 'pas moi'. Mais tu vas tellement me manquer. »

Il se pencha et embrassa sa tempe. « Ohh, Caity. »

Elle rougit de nouveau et baissa la tête.

-« Tu vas aussi me manquer. » Murmura-t-il près de son oreille. « Mais on se parlera tous les jours. Je sais que ça ne sera pas la même chose que de se voir, mais ce sera mieux que rien. Et je sais que tu as une webcam, donc quand je ne serais pas occupé je me connecterais et on se verra de cette manière. »

Elle se blottit contre son épaule et posa sa tête contre son torse. « Mais on ne sera pas capable de faire ça. » Dit-elle faisant référence à leur câlin.

-« Alors on ferait mieux d'en profiter autant que possible. » Répondit-il.

La jeune femme releva la tête et le regarda, elle aperçut son sourire et se redressa, plaçant une main sur sa joue et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il l'embrassa à son tour, sa main sur son bras. Le baiser était doux et plein d'émotion. Tous deux y exprimant leurs sentiments. Ils se séparèrent seulement lorsque le manque d'air se fit sentir. Ils reprirent leur respiration et échangèrent quelques baisers de plus avant que Caitlyn ne se replace comme précédemment, la tête contre son torse, un sourire ravie sur le visage, le même que celui de son petit ami.

-« Quand est-ce que Jason rentre ? » Demanda-t-elle en fixant le ciel étoilé.

-« Je ne sais pas à quelle heure exactement, mais ce soir. Et il ferait mieux de rentrer tôt parce que je ne sais pas pour Shane, mais moi je n'irai pas le chercher à l'aéroport passé onze heures. »

-« Je te comprends, tu as besoin de dormir. » Elle se tue un instant. « A quelle heure pars-tu demain ? »

-« Dix heures. »

Elle serra les lèvres et resta calme.

-« Tu vas venir nous voir partir n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il. Elle releva la tête et le regarda comme s'il était fou.

-« Bien sur ! Qui ne dirait pas au revoir à son petit ami qui part pour trois mois et demi en Europe ? » Elle souffla et se ré-appuya contre lui. « Je dois profiter de toi autant que possible avant que tu ne partes pour un autre continent où il y aura pleins de belles filles. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« Caitlyn ! » La gronda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais dit ça ! Je ne regarderais jamais une autre fille alors que la plus belle fille au monde est juste là, dans mes bras. Je ne veux personne d'autre. »

Elle sourit et se mordilla la lèvre. Après son moment 'girly' elle sourit et le chatouilla. « Oooh, regarde qui est monsieur romantisme. Je croyais que c'était Shane. »

-« Non bébé, tu te trompes. Shane est soit un malade ivre d'amour ou un chamallow. Moi, par contre, si je suis de bonne humeur, je change de personnalité et deviens Monsieur romantisme » Lui dit-il en plaisantant à moitié.

Elle rit et se mit à bâiller. Elle cligna des yeux, se sentant soudainement très fatiguée et se blottit contre son torse. « Et bien, là tout de suite j'aime monsieur romantique. » Admit-elle. Elle releva les yeux pour le regarder. « Qu'as-tu d'autre pour moi monsieur romantisme ? »

Il lécha sa lèvre inférieure en pensant. Après une minute il baissa la tête et sourit. « Je vais te chanter la sérénade. »

-« La sérénade ? Vraiment ? »

-« Oui. Ferme tes yeux maintenant. » Lui dit-il doucement. « Et écoute. » Murmura-t-il avant de commencer à chanter 'Hello Beautiful.'

Lorsqu'il finit la chanson, Caitlyn s'était endormie. Il sourit et embrassa son front doucement avant de déposer son menton sur sa tête, murmurant. « Bonne nuit mon ange. » Puis son regard retourna sur le ciel étoilé.

* * *

_Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui._

_J'espère que j'ai pas trop massacrée la traduction de la chanson…_

_Dans le prochain le départ des garçons, les au-revoir larmoyant des filles et je sais plus quoi d'autres lol !_

_Bonne fin de semaine et profitez bien de votre weekend prolongé !_


	35. Chapter 34

_Salut ! Salut !_

_Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant ! J'ai été malade et très occupé ces dernières semaines. Voici le nouveau chapitre, il reste un peu plus d'une dizaine de chapitres avant la fin de cette fic. Un grand merci à Miss T pour ses corrections et ses remarques. Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

_Chapitre 34_

_Dans le chapitre précédent, on a vu la dernière soirée de Smitchie et Naitlyn avant le départ __des garçons_ pour leur tournée européenne.

* * *

Mitchie regarda par la fenêtre de sa chambre et soupira. C'était une journée magnifique. Le soleil brillait, le ciel était d'un bleu limpide sans aucun nuage. Il n'y avait pas de vent. Le temps était chaud pour une fin juillet et les oiseaux gazouillaient joyeusement.

Elle vit son voisin d'en face, Monsieur Taylor, sortir de sa voiture. Il voyageait souvent à cause de son travail et il venait juste de rentrer. Sa femme et sa fille de cinq ans étaient assises sous le porche devant la maison. La petite courut se jeter dans les bras de son père. Il l'attrapa et la serra contre lui. Son épouse les rejoignit et il l'enlaça sans lâcher leur enfant pour autant. Mitchie ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant la scène. Mais elle le perdit presque aussitôt en se souvenant de la situation. Ce n'était pas juste que Monsieur Taylor retrouve les siens alors qu'elle allait quitter son copain. Du moins, pour les trois prochains mois.

_Trois mois et demi…_ lui rappela la petite voix dans sa tête.

Elle grogna et se tapa la tête contre la fenêtre tout en fermant les yeux. Elle se détestait de ressentir ça. Elle ne voulait pas être la petite amie collante qui pleurait à chaque fois que son petit ami n'était plus auprès d'elle. Il est vrai qu'elle n'était pas aussi dingue que certaines filles qui étaient du genre : « Oh mon Dieu, je ne vais pas voir mon petit copain avant au moins deux heures, qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Je crois que je vais mourir. » Elle pouvait très bien passer quelques jours sans Shane et se comporter normalement. Mais trois mois et demi, alors qu'il allait être sur un autre _continent _? C'était de la torture. Et avec le décalage horaire ils allaient devoir programmer chaque moment où ils pourraient parler ensemble. De plus, il allait être sur la route et il y aurait sûrement beaucoup d'endroits sans réseau. Elle avait regardé les dates de tournée sur leur site internet et Shane lui avait montré leur emploi du temps. Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il allait être très occupé ! Concert. Photoshoot, Interviews. Ça ne laissait que peu de temps pour se parler et elle doutait qu'ils y parviennent.

M'enfin, c'était ce qui attendait la petite amie de Shane Gray.

…

-« Mitchie ! Caitlyn et Sierra sont arrivées ! » La voix de sa mère la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et descendit rejoindre ses amies. Elles avaient décidées d'être ensemble pour le départ des garçons. Elle s'arrêta devant les filles et leur sourit tristement. Sourires qu'elles lui rendirent. Chacune sachant très bien ce que les deux autres ressentaient. La seconde suivante, elles s'enlaçaient.

-« Oh les filles ! »

Connie leur jeta un regard encourageant. « Ça va aller. Ce n'est pas comme s'ils allaient dans l'espace. »

-« Mam. » Grimaça Mitchie. « Papa possède un magasin, tu es habituée à l'avoir tout le temps autour de toi. »

Connie arqua un sourcil. « Es-tu en train de comparer mes vingt ans de mariage avec ton père à tes deux mois de relation ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre et la referma sans rien dire, rougissant. « Je l'aime mam. » Répondit-elle doucement. « Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. »

Connie sourit et s'approcha de sa fille, lui caressa les cheveux. « Je sais chérie. Mais il ne part pas pour toujours. Vous êtes toujours ensemble, pas physiquement mais c'est tout. » Elle se tourna ensuite vers Caitlyn et Sierra. « Et ça vaut pour vous aussi. »

Les deux filles acquiescèrent et Caitlyn prit la parole.

-« On le sait Connie. Mais ils vont quand même nous manquer. »

Elle leur sourit. « Je sais les filles. Mais vous devriez être contentes d'avoir passé autant de temps avec eux ces derniers mois. J'ai été surprise de voir qu'ils avaient autant de temps libre pour des célébrités. J'ai l'impression que Shane était avec Mitchie presque tous les jours. »

La brunette rougit et fixa le sol. « Ce n'était pas _tous les jours._ » Murmura-t-elle timidement.

-« Presque. » Répondit sa mère avec un petit sourire alors que ses amies pouffaient.

-« Oh la ferme. » Murmura-t-elle avant de leur tirer la langue. Suite à quoi elles éclatèrent de rire.

Steve entra dans le salon et pointa du doigt la fenêtre par-dessus son épaule. « Limo devant la maison. »

Les trois filles se regardèrent. Elles ne savaient pas si elles devaient être heureuse de voir leur petit-ami, ou futur petit ami dans le cas de Sierra, ou bien triste parce qu'ils partaient bientôt. Dans tous les cas, elles devaient y aller. Mitchie se dirigea vers la porte rapidement suivis par ses amies. Elles sortirent de la maison au moment où les garçons émergeaient de la voiture. Chaque groupe marqua un instant de pause, se contentant de se fixer. Une minute plus tard, Mitchie fit le premier pas, suivit par ses amies, et les garçons firent de même. Ils s'arrêtèrent à quelques pas les uns des autres. Chaque fille en face de son copain, sans dire un mot. Personne ne savait quoi dire. Aucun mot ne pouvait décrire ce qu'ils ressentaient. Mais sachant qu'ils ne tireraient rien à se regarder sans rien dire, Caitlyn brisa le silence. « Ça y est… On y est. »

-« Juste pour trois mois. » Lui rappela Nate.

-« Trois mois et demi. » Murmura Shane froidement, sans cesser de fixer sa copine.

-« Trois mois et vingt jours. » Corrigèrent-elles en même temps. Elles se regardèrent surprise que l'autre ait aussi compté les jours avant d'éclater de rire.

-« Ouais. » Jason sourit. « Ça ne sera pas si mal les gars ! On est déjà parti des mois en tournée avant. »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et il soupira en voyant leur regard. Cette fois c'était différent. Cette fois ils laissaient quelqu'un d'autre que leur famille derrière eux.

-« Non. » Répondit Shane en secouant la tête. « Jason a raison. On va y arriver. » Et il hocha de nouveau la tête comme s'il essayait de se convaincre.

-« Et bien je sais que moi je peux. » Répondit Nate. « Mais toi j'en doute. » Dit-il en lui jetant un regard.

-« Hey ! Qu'est ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » Répondit le concerné en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Je pense que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ! »

-« Es-tu en train de dire que je suis faible ? »

-« Je n'ai rien _dit_. »

-« Mais tu l'as sous-entendu ! »

-« Les gars ! »

Caitlyn et Mitchie avait crié en même temps et ils se tournèrent vers leur petit-amie respective.

-« S'il vous plait ne vous disputez pas. » Les pria la jeune chanteuse. « Vous avez trois mois et demi pour vous disputer, pas maintenant s'il vous plait. On peut avoir des au revoir calmes ? »

Les deux garçons baissèrent la tête honteux et s'excusèrent en murmurant.

-« C'est bon, mais promettez que vous ne vous disputerez pas tant qu'on sera là. » Dit Caitlyn.

Ils relevèrent la tête et promirent.

-« Bien. Maintenant, » Mitchie tendit ses bras. « Câlin ? »

Ils hochèrent tous la tête et Shane s'avança vers elle, mais elle alla directement vers Nate. Il fronça les sourcils confus, se demandant pourquoi elle allait vers lui en premier. Il comprit en voyant Sierra venir vers lui et Caitlyn aller vers Jason. Chaque 'couple' s'enlaça et se fit leur au revoir puis Mitchie alla vers Jason, Sierra vers Nate et Caitlyn vers lui. Chaque fille retourna ensuite vers son petit copain (ou futur). Elles les fixèrent un instant avant de s'élancer en même temps vers eux. Mitchie se jeta dans ses bras et passa ses mains autour de son cou, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Nate prit Caitlyn dans ses bras et l'enlaça alors qu'elle passait ses bras autour de sa taille et posait sa tête contre lui. Sierra, étonnamment confiante, enlaça Jason qui la serra contre lui avec la même ferveur.

La brunette sentit toutes les émotions qu'elle refoulait depuis qu'elle avait appris pour la tournée revenir et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle agrippa le tee-shirt de Shane et se blottit contre lui alors qu'il resserrait son étreinte autour d'elle. Il ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la sienne. Il caressa ses cheveux doucement quand il sentit les larmes contre son cou. « Oh Mitchie, bébé, pleure pas. » Murmura-t-il près de son oreille. Elle leva son visage et planta son regard mouillé dans le sien. Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler et elle serra les dents afin de le stopper avant qu'il ne le remarque mais ce fut trop tard puisqu'il en eut conscience. Il leva la main et la posa sur sa joue. Elle s'appuya contre sa paume et ferma les yeux avant de tourner légèrement la tête pour déposer un baiser à l'intérieur de sa main. « Je ne veux pas que tu partes Shane. » Murmura-t-elle avant de le regretter dès que les mots franchir ses lèvres. Elle était égoïste. C'était son devoir, son travail et il aimait ce qu'il faisait. Ça serait mal qu'il abandonne pour elle.

-« Je sais Mitch. » Il caressa sa joue avec son pouce. « Ça ne sera pas aussi long que ce que tu penses. Tu survivras. On survivra. »

Elle plaça sa main sur la sienne et ouvrit les yeux.

-« Après tout, » Dit-il en souriant alors que de sa main libre il repoussait une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille. « Tu as vécu seize ans sans moi. Trois mois ne te tueront pas. »

-« Mais je te connaissais pas. Si tu ne connais pas la personne elle ne peut pas te manquer. » Dit-elle en faisant la moue.

Il mordit sa lèvre. « Touché. »

Elle soupira et appuya son front contre le sien, fermant de nouveau les yeux.

…

Nate et Caitlyn restèrent dans la même position, sa tête contre son torse. Tous deux regardaient dans la même direction, Shane et Mitchie en train de murmurer.

-« Quels bande de … » Murmura-t-elle, essayant de paraître forte, mais sa voix craqua à cause du trop plein d'émotion.

Son copain haussa les épaules. « Ils sont en train de se laisser aller. Ce qui est bien parce que si Shane garde tout pour lui, il va pleurnicher non-stop sur le fait que Mitchie lui manque, encore plus que ce qu'il va déjà nous faire. »

Caitlyn pouffa. « Ouais. Pareil pour elle. »

Elle releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de son petit ami. A cet instant, le jeune couple comprit ce que l'autre pensait. Ils ne devraient pas parler de Shane et Mitchie, c'était leur moment pour se dire au revoir et rien d'autre ne devait compter. Ils perdirent leur sourire. Bien qu'ils aient beaucoup parlé la veille au soir, ça n'enlevait rien au fait qu'ils allaient énormément se manquer. Pour une fois, ils se laissèrent devenir comme Smitchie. Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer et baissa la tête pour le cacher à Nate, essayant de ne pas pleurer. Il plaça un doigt sous son menton et lui releva la tête pour ancrer son regard dans le sien. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour empêcher les larmes de couler alors qu'il guida son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir le baiser. La main de son copain se plaça sur sa taille et la maintient contre lui.

-« Je t'aime Caity » Murmura-t-il sincèrement après qu'ils se soient séparés.

Elle releva la tête surprise, plantant son regard dans le sien. Il ne lui avait jamais dit en premier ou avec assurance. Il le murmurait, de manière timide habituellement, pas comme là. Elle savait qu'il ne montrait que rarement ses émotions et l'entendre lui dire comme il venait de le faire, lui donna des ailes.

-« Je t'aime aussi Nate. »

Un sourire chaleureux éclaira son visage et il l'enlaça de nouveau.

…

Après s'être enlacé pour se dire au revoir, Jason et Sierra se tournèrent vers les deux autres couples. Elle sourit heureuse, mais un peu triste en voyant ses deux amis dans les bras de leurs petits-amis. « Ils ont l'air si amoureux. » Dit-elle rêveuse avant de se tourner vers Jason. Il lui sourit et lui tendit la main.

-« Je peux te parler ? » Dit-il sérieusement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle fixa sa main un petit instant avant de placer la sienne timidement par-dessus. Jason l'entraîna dans un coin afin d'avoir un peu d'intimité.

Sierra se tient droite contre le coté de la maison et le fixa alors qu'il se plaçait face à elle. Elle arqua un sourcil et déglutit, se demandant ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il était tellement sérieux, or Jason ne l'était jamais. Ça devait être quelque chose d'important.

Il s'agita nerveusement, se tordant les mains.

-« Ok, et bien... En général je suis une poule mouillée quand il s'agit de ce sujet. » Il fronça les sourcils et un air pensif apparu sur son visage. « Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi on appelait une personne effrayée une poule mouillée. Bien sûr les poules sont parfois effrayées mais pour une bonne raison, elles sont chassées par plein de petits enfants et des chiens aussi, et d'autres animaux. Je suis sûr que si tu étais aussi chassée tu serais effrayée. Et je pense que tu serais juste un être humain mais Nate dit que c'est une métaphore ou un truc dans le genre ? Je ne sais pas… QU'IMPORTE… »

Sierra se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire et essaya de cacher son sourire amusé, mais Jason le remarqua et rougit un petit peu.

-« Tu dois sûrement penser que je suis ringard maintenant. DONC je ferais mieux de le dire une bonne fois pour toute. Si Nate était ici il dirait sûrement que j'essaye d'esquiver, ce qui je crois est juste, mais c'est ce qui arr… » Il remarqua son expression et s'éclaircit la voix. « Désolé, cette fois je vais VRAIMENT le dire. »

Elle le regarda impatiente et légèrement inquiète.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Sierra… » Après avoir dit son nom il se mit une claque mentalement, réalisant qu'il essayait de nouveau d'esquiver. « Jet'aimebeaucoup »

Elle fronça les sourcils, confuse. « Jason tu viens juste de dire 200 mots à la minute là. Je n'ai pas compris ce que tu voulais dire. »

Il souffla et répéta normalement cette fois-ci. « Je t'apprécie. »

-« Oh… heu merci. »

Il pencha la tête sur le coté. « Merci ? C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? » Demanda-t-il déçu.

-« Tu es un gars super cool. » Répondit-elle.

Il sembla réaliser ce qu'il se passait et sourit. « Non ! Sierra, je veux dire je t'apprécie ! Comme un petit ami le ferait. »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand et sa mâchoire tomba, alors que ses joues brûlaient en réalisant ce que Jason voulait dire et comment elle s'était trompée et avait du lui paraître idiote. Elle cacha son visage dans ses mains. « Oh mon Dieu. » Murmura-t-elle.

Un air inquiet apparu sur son visage. « Heu, et bien c'est bon, si tu ne m'aimes pas de cette manière, je comprendrais, et nous pouvons rester qu'amis… »

-« Non ! » S'exclama-t-elle relevant la tête d'entre ses mains, ses joues toujours rouges. « Je veux dire je t'apprécie aussi. » Elle sourit timidement. « Comme une petite amie le ferait. »

Il sourit immédiatement tout comme elle pendant un moment. Mais une pensée la traversa et elle perdit son sourire. Jason le remarqua et lui prit la main. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

-« Tu as vingt ans, j'en ai seize. Mes parents ne voudront jamais… »

-« Je m'en suis déjà occupé. » La coupa-t-il.

-« Quoi ? » Dit-elle abasourdie.

-« Je m'en suis déjà occupé. » Répéta-t-il heureux. « Je suis un gentleman, je demande toujours la permission aux parents. Surtout étant donné notre différence d'âge, je ne voulais pas que ça cause de problème, du coup j'ai été chez toi un jour où tu étais à l'école, je leurs ai demandé leur permission et ils ont dit oui. »

-« Ils ont dit oui ? » Répéta-t-elle choquée. « Mes parents ? Ils ont dit OUI ? »

-« Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de dire ? » Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Ouais mais c'est juste, incroyable. » Répondit-elle perplexe. « Mes parents sont si stricts. »

-« Je leur ai dit qu'on prendrait notre temps et que puisque je partais pour trois mois et demi ça nous laissait le temps de nous habituer à ne pas être tout le temps ensemble. Et aussi qu'on n'était pas prêt de se montrer parce qu'on ne voulait pas que les gens sachent pour nous. » Lui expliqua Jason.

Le sourire de Sierra s'élargit au fur et à mesure de son discours. Elle finit par sautiller sur place excitée en criant, ce qui n'était pas du tout son genre. Le jeune homme la regarda amusé alors qu'elle passait les bras autour de lui. « Jason tu es le meilleur ! »

Il lui sourit et l'enlaça. « Le meilleur à quoi ? »

Elle releva la tête amusée. « En tout. »

-« Ooh. » Il rougit et détourna son regard. « Tu n'as pas besoin de dire ça. »

-« Mais c'est vrai ! Tu l'es ! » Répondit-elle.

-« Merci. » Murmura-t-il timidement. A ce moment il vit la montre qu'elle avait et fronça les sourcils. « Je dois partir bientôt. »

Sierra s'éloigna de lui et regarda son poignet. Elle soupira en réalisant qu'il avait raison. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps.

-« Alors on ferait mieux de rejoindre les autres. » Lui dit-elle tristement.

Il hocha la tête et elle commença à avancer quand il attrapa sa main et la tourna vers lui.

-« Avant qu'on parte… Je veux juste vérifier quelque chose… On est bien un couple n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle sourit grandement et se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier en hochant la tête. Il sourit et sans rien dire se pencha pour déposer un doux mais rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle eut un sourire rêveur alors que l'air semblait se fait rare dans ses poumons. Il lui sourit et main dans la main ils retournèrent auprès de leurs amis.

…

Mitchie et Shane se tenaient l'un près de l'autre, leurs bras enveloppant l'autre, tout comme leurs deux amis près d'eux. Les quatre jeunes sourirent en voyant Jason et Sierra arriver main dans la main.

-« Vous étiez où tous les deux ? » Demanda Caitlyn avec un petit sourire sournois.

Le nouveau couple se regarda et haussa les épaules. « On parlait. » Répondit la jeune femme.

Les quatre autres les regardèrent sceptiques, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Bientôt ils entendirent le klaxon de la limousine, signalant qu'il était temps pour les garçons de partir. Les six froncèrent les sourcils et se regardèrent. Ils s'enlacèrent une dernière fois, les couples un peu plus longtemps, puis les garçons durent se séparer d'elles sans envie et se diriger vers la voiture.

Dès qu'ils furent assez loin pour ne rien entendre, Sierra se tourna vers ses amies et hurla doucement. « Il m'a EMBRASSE ! »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! Sérieux ? » Dirent-elles avec un grand sourire.

Elle hocha la tête et ses amies l'enlacèrent en criant.

-« Si ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi ! » S'exclama Mitchie.

Shane regarda sa petite amie crier avec ses amies par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il tenait la porte. Nate et Jason étaient déjà à l'intérieur de la voiture, mais lui n'arrivait pas à partir.

-« Juste une seconde les gars. » Dit-il avant de courir vers sa copine.

Mitchie releva la tête en entendant des bruits de pas et le vit venir vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils confuse et allait lui demander ce qu'il faisait quand il attrapa sa main, l'attira à lui et écrasa ses lèvres des siennes. Elle fut tout d'abord surprise mais se laissa rapidement emportée par le plus passionné et le meilleur des baisers qu'elle avait eu dans si vie jusqu'à présent. Shane mit tous ses sentiments dans cet unique baiser, sachant que ce serait le dernier pour les trois et demi prochains mois. C'est l'une des choses qui l'inquiétait. Il savait qu'il pourrait probablement supporter de ne plus la voir, (il avait des photos dans sa chambre et dans le bus) mais il allait lui manquait ce qui était devenu sa routine habituelle. Chaque fois qu'il la voyait (c'est-à-dire pratiquement tous les jours) il l'embrassait. Que ce soit un simple baiser sur la bouche ou un plus passionné. Le sentiment des lèvres de sa petite copine contre les siennes allait terriblement lui manquer. Les baisers de Mitchie étaient sa drogue.

Après ce qui sembla une éternité, ils se séparèrent en haletant à cause du manque d'air. « Je t'aime. » Murmura-t-il en effleurant ses lèvres pour la dernière fois. (Du moins pour les trois prochains mois.)

-« Je t'aime Shane. » Murmura-t-elle essoufflée. Elle n'arrivait plus à parler à cause du baiser qui lui avait coupé le souffle.

Il se détacha d'elle à regret pour la seconde fois et marcha lentement vers la limousine. Elle le fixa complètement envoutée. Il leva la main et lui fit signe avant de mettre un pied dans le véhicule. Elle répondit à son geste et ses amies se rapprochèrent d'elle pour faire de même.

Il les regarda une dernière fois en soufflant avant d'entrer dans la voiture et de fermer la porte derrière lui.

-« Ce n'est que trois mois Shane. » Dit Nate essayant de le réconforter en voyant son expression.

Ce dernier détourna son regard de la fenêtre pour regarder ses deux amis.

-« Ouais… » Murmura-t-il. « Que trois mois. »

Et alors que les trois amis se fixaient, ils surent que ça allait être les trois mois les plus difficiles qu'ils auraient en tournée. Shane se détourna de ses amis pour regarder par la fenêtre et ses amis firent de même. Ils virent les filles debout à côté les unes des autres en train de fixer la limousine.

…

Mitchie, Caitlyn et Sierra regardèrent le véhicule s'éloigner. Elles restèrent debout, le bras levé en signe d'au revoir jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de leur vue. Elles soupirèrent alors et se regardèrent. Une chose était certaine, ces trois mois et vingt jours aller être les plus difficiles de leur vie d'ado.

* * *

_Et voilà ! On finit sur le départ des garçons en Europe pour trois longs mois et la formation d'un nouveau couple !_

_A bientôt pour la suite !_


	36. Chapter 35

_Hello !_

_Bonne Année 2012 à tous ! Mes meilleurs vœux et beaucoup de bonnes lectures pour 2012, en plus des traditionnels vœux de santé, bonheur, prospérité et amour !_

_Et non ce n'est pas un rêve ! La suite est bien là ! Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été aussi longue ! J'espère qu'il y a encore des lecteurs, et que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Un grand merci à **Missy Tagada** pour ses corrections et commentaires (que vous ne lirez pas ! :p) Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Petit rappel :** Dans le chapitre précédent, les garçons sont partis pour leur tournée européenne après des au-revoir déchirants._

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

Ça faisait une semaine. Une longue semaine. Sept jours depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il l'avait appelé avant d'enter dans l'avion, puis très tôt le matin pour lui dire qu'ils étaient bien arrivés à Londres, en Angleterre. Il appela chaque jours ensuite et ils parlaient aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait.

La nuit de leur arrivée ils avaient un concert pour lequel il n'était pas trop motivé, bien que ce soit leur premier dans un autre pays. Il était épuisé et voulait juste dormir. C'est du moins ce qu'il lui dit. Elle lui demanda de prendre pleins de photos et jusqu'à présent elle en avait près d'une centaine. Il emmenait son appareil photo de partout et prenait toutes sortes de clichés. Elle avait quelques photos prises dans le bus, puis lors de leur premier arrêt à Londres. Quelques photos de Big Ben et Buckingham Palace, et y avait même une photo de tout Londres depuis London Eye°.

Elle éclata de rire en voyant celles où les fans courraient après le bus dans les rues en brandissant des pancartes. Elle eut un email au bout du quatrième jour dans lequel il lui parlait de sa journée. Les Connect Three avaient chanté pour la Reine, il était très excité. Il avait pris des tas de photos d'eux trois en compagnie de la Souveraine.

Mais les photos qui lui firent le plus rire furent celles prises alors qu'il s'ennuyait dans le bus. Il y en avait plein de lui en train de faire des grimaces, d'autres de Nate et Jason en train de déjeuner ou jouer à des jeux vidéos, il y en avait même une de Nate avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille, il semblait lui courir après avec une bouteille de shampoing dans la main. Une de Jason endormi sur le canapé, une jambe et une main tombant sur le sol. Et apparemment, Nate lui avait piqué son appareil et l'avait prit en photo en train de dormir, blotti contre un canard en peluche (« Jason devait l'avoir mis là » Lui expliqua-t-il plus tard) et Nate agenouillé devant lui avec un sourire, le pouce relevé en signe de victoire.

Il y avait quelques photos du chauffeur de bus et quelques une des salles de spectacles dans lesquelles ils jouaient. Il y avait aussi des photos des files d'attente devant les salles et une d'eux avec un air choqué.

Une fois il lui envoya même une vidéo. Le ciel qu'on apercevait par la fenêtre du bus était sombre, ce qui donnait à penser que c'était la nuit, il avait posé l'appareil sur le comptoir de sorte à avoir tous le monde dans son champ de vision. Il bougea l'appareil et expliqua ce qu'il se passait dans le bus. Jason était en train de jouer à 'Super Smash Brothers Brawl' alors que Nate était en train de jouer de la guitare dans un coin. Shane apparut à l'écran, vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama noir et d'un haut blanc. Il se dirigea vers la chaine hifi et l'alluma. « Our Time Is Here » retenti (et elle éclata de rire en l'entendant) puis il sauta sur le canapé et attrapant une bouteille d'eau, il mima la chanson. Lorsque le refrain arriva « Come on, Come on, you know » (Vas-y, vas-y tu sais), il sauta du canapé et se dirigea vers ses amis. Il mit le jeu de Jason en pause et ôta la guitare à Nate.

-« Hey ! » Protestèrent-ils.

Shane les mit sur leur pied et se mit à danser sans cesser de mimer la chanson, leur faisant signe de chanter. Au milieu du refrain Jason se joignit à lui, se servant de sa main comme d'un micro alors que Nate les regardait en secouant la tête.

-« So come on, come on, you know, our time, our time is here. (Donc vas-y, vas-y, tu sais. Notre heure, notre heure est là) » Shane et Jason chantaient toujours alors que leur ami retournait s'installer sur une chaise. Au milieu du second verset, ils le remirent sur ses pieds et Shane lui lança une bouteille d'eau.

- « Come on, come on, let go! (Vas-y, vas-y, lance-toi) » Chanta-t-il, en le regardant. « Leave it all behind, your past and mine ! (Laisse tout derrière, ton passé et le mien !) »

Nate regarda la bouteille dans sa main, et avec un soupir d'exaspération les rejoignit pour le refrain. Les deux garçons sourirent et tous les trois se mirent à danser dans le bus. Alors que la musique annonçant le couplet arrivait, Shane grimpa sur deux chaises puis sur la table et ouvrit grand la bouche en fermant les yeux et se synchronisa sur les paroles de Mitchie, mimant un « Ouais » en levant un bras en l'air alors que Nate et Jason derrière chantaient « Ooh ». Il sauta ensuite de la table et continua à faire semblant de chanter, alors que le rythme ralentissait, il s'approcha de la caméra de manière à ce que son visage soit en gros plan pour finir la chanson. Une fois que la musique s'arrêta les trois garçons éclatèrent de rire. Shane tomba sur le sol en se tenant le ventre tellement il riait, Jason s'effondra sur une chaise en riant hystériquement, alors que Nate secouait la tête.

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'ais fait faire ça. » Il attrapa l'appareil sur le comptoir et le tourna vers Shane et Jason puis vers lui. « J'espère que vous avez aimé les filles, parce que je sais très bien que Mitchie va vous montrer cette vidéo. Tout ce que je peux dire c'est… Qu'il vaut mieux que personne d'autres que vous trois ne voit cette vidéo. Si je la vois sur Youtube ou Facebook… Je vous renie en tant qu'amies.

Shane releva la tête, essayant de calmer son fou rire. « Il plaisante Mitch ! Je t'aime ! »

-« Non je ne plaisante pas Shane, Je… » Et la vidéo s'arrêta là.

Mitchie rit hystériquement pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Lorsque sa mère arriva et la trouva au sol en position fœtal avec des larmes sur le visage elle paniqua jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui explique la situation et lui montre la vidéo.

-« Ah les enfants ! Vous êtes bêtes ! » Dit-elle en riant, avant de sortir de la chambre.

La brunette regardait les photos et la vidéo tous les jours, ça lui permettait de moins ressentir le manque, même si parfois elle souhaitait être avec eux pour le vivre.

Plus que trois mois et treize jours.

…

Le coucher de soleil peignit le ciel de Londres d'une lueur violette, rose et orange. Shane Gray souleva son appareil photo et prit une photo. Il soupira et remit l'appareil dans sa poche. Le coucher de soleil était magnifique et le temps parfait. Il ne faisait ni trop froid, ni venteux. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule ses amis installés sur le sol en train de regarder eux aussi le coucher de soleil. Ils avaient l'air si heureux et captivés par la beauté de ce qu'ils avaient devant eux. En temps normal il l'aurait aussi été. Mais le coucher de soleil lui rappelait Mitchie. Ses couleurs favorites étaient le violet, le rose et l'orange. Elle aurait adoré être ici. Il pouvait l'imaginer assise sur l'herbe, le regard ancré sur le ciel coloré, un énorme sourire sur le visage, ses cheveux dans le vent. Elle aurait regardé vers lui et lui aurait sourit intensément. Elle lui aurait tendu la main et lui aurait sourit en plaçant sa main dans la sienne. Il se serait assis près d'elle et l'aurait enlacé. Elle lui aurait déposé un baiser sur la joue et serait retourné à la contemplation du coucher de soleil. Il l'aurait observé elle pendant une bonne minute avant de tourner son regard vers le ciel à son tour.

Il grogna doucement et se laissa tomber au sol, sur le dos, il ferma les yeux et passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec toi Shane ? » Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

-« J'espère que c'est une question rhétorique. »

Shane ouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête vers Nate qui le fixait. Il lui jeta un regard noir. « Je pari que tu as une liste. »

Nate sembla surpris. « C'est bon mec. Je posais juste une question. »

-« Désolé. » Murmura le jeune homme en soupirant. Il posa ses mains sur ses yeux avant de se relever et de le fixer, laissant ses mains retomber sur ses côtes.

-« Je ne voulais pas être méchant avec toi. C'est juste que tout me rappelle Mitchie. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir fou. »

Nate sourit doucement, posa ses mains sur ses genoux. « Non mec, tu es amoureux. »

-« Toi aussi, et tu n'as pas l'air de devenir fou. »

Il haussa simplement les épaules. « Je le cache mieux c'est tout. Crois-moi mec, Caitlyn me manque énormément aussi. »

Shane soupira et regarda le ciel. Les couleurs commençaient à disparaître et un bleu nuit recouvrait tout doucement le ciel. Une légère brise fit bouger ses cheveux et pour la centième fois depuis qu'il était parti, il aurait souhaité avoir Mitchie dans ses bras. Il attrapa son appareil photo dans la poche et prit une photo du ciel, avant de tourner le viseur vers lui et d'en prendre une en train de bouder, prévoyant de lui envoyer avec « C'est mon air 'Tu me manques' » en légende. Il remit l'appareil dans sa poche et entoura ses genoux de ses bras, posant son menton sur ses genoux. Elle lui manquait énormément, au point que ça lui faisait presque mal physiquement, et ne parlons pas de son état émotionnel.

Il releva la tête vers le ciel et se demanda si elle aussi regardait le ciel à ce moment-là. Si elle voyait la lune et les étoiles briller dans la nuit. Puis il se rappela de la différence d'heure. Cinq heures. Il regarda sa montre. Il était maintenant midi et Mitchie devait être en train de déjeuner. Il prit son téléphone et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il n'avait plus de batterie avant de se rappeler qu'il ne l'avait pas chargé. Il le remit dans sa sacoche en soupirant une nouvelle fois. Il mourrait d'envie de lui parler, mais il avait un concert dans deux heures et il devait aller répéter dans une heure trente et il n'avait pas le temps de retourner dans le bus.

Alors qu'il regardait le ciel, il aurait pu jurer avoir vu un cœur dans les étoiles. Il ferma les yeux, secoua la tête et regarda de nouveau, mais il n'y avait plus rien. Il avait imaginé des choses comme celles-ci toute la semaine.

Ainsi lorsqu'ils allaient manger la fois dernière, les serviettes du restaurant avait un cœur dessiné dessus. Il avait vu un nuage en forme de cœur et il avait même pensé voir Mitchie dans la rue. Il s'était éloigné du groupe et de la sécurité et lui avait couru après. Il l'avait arrêté et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur en réalisant que ce n'était pas elle. La fille l'avait regardé choqué avant de crier et Shane s'échappa pour retourner auprès de son groupe. Il cria à Nate et Jason de courir et avant qu'ils aient pu répondre, un groupe de fan les poursuivait dans la rue. Il n'était pas nécessaire de préciser que les deux garçons le blâmèrent pour toute cette histoire. Et pendant quelques jours, à chaque fois qu'ils sortaient en public, Nate taquinait Shane et lui disait de ne pas courir après le clone de Mitchie, ce à quoi il répondait par un regard noir.

-« Shane ! » La voix de son ami le sortit de ses pensées. Il se tourna vers lui. Jason était debout plus loin, et Nate était debout entre eux deux.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Lève-toi ! » Cria-t-il. A ce moment-là il entendit. Une vague de cris féminin pas loin. Il se leva immédiatement et vit un groupe de filles courir vers eux. Il écarquilla les yeux et rejoignit Nate, qui se mit à son tour à courir dès qu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Ils rattrapèrent Jason et coururent aussi vite que leurs jambes le leurs permettaient, essayant d'ignorer les cris des fans qui se rapprochaient derrière eux.

Heureusement, au moment où ils arrivèrent en ville, le bus les attendait. Les trois membres du groupe entrèrent dans le bus et Shane verrouilla la porte. Ils s'effondrèrent sur le canapé, en respirant difficilement. Moins d'une minute plus tard, un bruit puissant retentit et le bus commença à bouger. Ils regardèrent aux vitres et virent les filles collées au bus, essayant d'atteindre la fenêtre tout en hurlant leur nom. Afin de faire plaisir à leurs fans, ils leurs firent un signe de la main et les cris s'intensifièrent. Cinq minutes plus tard, leur garde du corps, Big Bob fendit la foule et s'arrêta devant la porte du bus. Il haussa les mains et cria « SILENCE » et plus un bruit ne fut entendu.

-« Merci. » Dit-il. Je vais ouvrir la porte et je ne veux voir personne bouger ! Vous aurez tout le temps de les voir demain au 'Meet & Greet'. Il ouvrit ensuite la porte et comme il l'avait demandé personne ne bougea. Il entra dans le bus et regarda les garçons. « Désolé pour ça. »

Nate secoua la tête. « Pas de problème Big Bob. »

Il regarda par la fenêtre et secoua la tête. « Les filles sont folles. »

Les trois garçons hochèrent la tête et rirent d'accord avec lui. « Oui elle le sont. »

Big Bob se dirigea vers le Chris, le conducteur du bus. Une fois que la rue fut déserte, ils retournèrent vers la salle de spectacle.

Shane entra dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Il tourna la tête et regarda le grand poster de Mitchie. Il tendit la main et caressa son visage, puis son bras et fit glisser sa main jusqu'à ses pieds. Il fixait intensément la photo, étudiant son sourire éclatant. Peut-être qu'il agissait comme un voyeur, mais à ce moment-là, il n'en avait rien à faire. Sa petite amie lui manquait et il n'y avait que comme cela qu'il pouvait y faire face. Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur son dos, attrapant son Ipod sur le chevet, il mit ses écouteur et mit le CD de Mitchie en route. Il ferma les yeux et un sourire ravi apparu sur son visage. Ce n'était pas aussi bien que de la tenir dans ses bras, mais entendre sa voix et voir son visage était assez satisfaisant pour lui à cet instant.

…

Shane essuya la transpiration de son front et entra dans le bus. Ils avaient fini leur concert environ quarante cinq minutes plus tôt et étaient invités à une fête avec tous les plus grandes célébrités de Londres. Nate et Jason avaient décidé d'y aller, ils s'ennuyaient dans le bus et ils devaient rester en Angleterre pour encore quelques jours et n'avaient rien de prévu pour le moment. Shane par contre avait une autre idée en tête. Il n'avait pas parlé à Mitchie de toute la journée car à l'heure où il s'était levé, il était deux heures du matin chez sa copine, et par la suite son portable n'avait plus de batterie et il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de le recharger. Alors il avait décidé de retourner dans le bus et de passer autant de temps que possible à parler avec elle. Il espérait juste qu'elle soit libre pour lui parler.

Il prit une douche rapide et passa un tee-shirt noir et un boxer de la même couleur. Il mit le chauffage en route, et ne prit pas la peine de se sécher la tête. Il brancha son téléphone et attendit de pouvoir l'allumer. Il s'installa sur un des poufs que Jason avait ramené et prit son téléphone. Quand il put enfin le mettre en marche il vit qu'il avait reçu quelques messages. Deux étaient de sa petite amie, une de sa mère et une de sa sœur.

_Hey Shane, je me demandais juste comment tu allais. Je suis sur le point d'aller en cours. Envoi moi un message si tu peux. Jtm_

_Shane chéri, comment est l'Angleterre ? Tu t'amuses ? J'espère que tu n'as aucun problème !_

_Hey, c'est encore moi. Désolé de te déranger. C'est juste que tu me manques. Appelle moi quand tu peux, OK ?_

_Shane ! J'ai vu sur le site internet de Hot Tunes que tu avais rencontré la Reine ! Elle est cool ?_

Il éclata de rire en lisant le message de sa sœur. Il y avait qu'une fillette de douze ans pour demander si la Reine d'Angleterre était cool.

Il lui répondit, ainsi qu'à sa mère avant d'appuyer sur la touche deux de son téléphone, qui était le raccourci pour le portable de Mitchie. Il se leva de son siège alors que la tonalité retentit. Après ce qui lui sembla une éternité elle décrocha enfin.

_-« Allo ? _» La voix de Mitchie résonna. Elle n'avait apparemment pas regardé le nom de l'appelant.

Il sourit et prit un faux absent anglais. « Je me demandais si une certaine Mitchie Torres voudrait parler avec son petit ami ? »

_-« Shane !_ » S'exclama-t-elle alors qu'un fracas retentit derrière elle.

Il éclata de rire et perdit son accent. « Hey Mitch, ça va ? »

_-« Oui désolée, tu m'as surprise. »_

-« C'était quoi ce bruit ? »

_-« J'étais en train de nettoyer ma chambre. »_ Marmonna-t-elle. _« J'ai fait tomber un tas de livre et d'autres trucs. »_

-« Bien joué. »

_-« La ferme_. »

Il pouffa. « Comment vas-tu ? »

_-« Mis à part que mon petit ami qui est supposé m'aimer se moque de moi ?_ »

-« Tu sais que je t'aime. Je te taquinais. »

-« _Je sais. J'en faisais de même._ » Dit-elle en gloussant. « _Tu me manques Shane_. » Ajouta-t-elle avec un soupir.

-« Tu me manques aussi Mitch. » Il perdit son sourire et il s'allongea sur le ventre. « Désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt, j'avais plus de batterie. »

_-« Pas de problème. Je comprends. Ta voix semble enrouée, ça va ?_ »

-« Ouais. Je viens juste de rentrer du concert. La foule était tellement réceptive qu'on a fait un rappel. Je ne sais pas lesquelles des américaines ou des anglaises sont plus dingues. Elles ont attaqué le bus. »

Mitchie rit doucement. « _Elles ont attaqués le bus ? Waouh. Et bien, nous les américaines on n'est pas si mauvaises n'est ce pas ?_ »

-« Les fans féminines sont folles. Toi, ma chère, tu n'es pas mal du tout. »

-« _Je suis une fan féminine. Je peux même dire que je suis ta plus grande fan_. »

-« Ah, mais tu n'es pas comme les autres. Tu es spéciale. Tu peux m'embrasser tous les jours. »

-« _Oh oui, et c'est tellement mieux qu'un autographe. Je pense que je vais aller m'en vanter devant toutes tes fans que je peux embrasser Shane Gray quand je veux._ »

-« Oh mais c'est moi qui devrait me vanter. »

-« _Et auprès de qui et pourquoi ?_ »

-« Auprès de toutes les autres célébrités qui ont des croqueuses de diamants comme petites amies que j'ai le jackpot, j'ai trouvé la meilleure petite amie et rien au monde ne me fera l'abandonner. »

Le silence se fit après sa tirade et Shane s'assit, tenant son téléphone près de son oreille. « Mitchie ? »

-« _Je t'aime Shane_. » Sa voix était douce et sincère.

Il sourit et se laissa tomber sur le dos. « Je t'aime aussi Mitchie. »

Elle soupira. « _C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'aimerais que tu ne sois pas à des kilomètres de moi_. »

-« Un moment comme quoi ? »

-« _Quand tu es tellement adorable et que j'ai qu'une envie c'est de t'enlacer, de t'embrasser et d'être dans tes bras_. »

-« Pour moi Mitch, c'est chaque jour de ma vie. »

-« _Maintenant tu viens d'empirer les choses_. » Dit-elle avec une voix boudeuse.

-« Je suis désolé. Je ne dis que la vérité. »

Elle soupira de nouveau. « _Je sais Shane. Je ressens ça tous les jours aussi, c'est juste que c'est pire quand tu dis des choses aussi gentilles._ »

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant puis elle parla. « _C'est calme derrière toi, Nate et Jason dorment ? »_

-« Non, ils sont à une fête. »

-« _Une fête ? Et tu n'as pas été invité_ ? »

-« Heu non, j'étais invité, je n'ai pas voulu y aller. »

-« _Tu as zappé une fête pour moi_ ? »

-« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

-« _Shaaaaane ! Tu n'as pas à faire ça. Va t'amuser à cette fête_. »

-« Mitch, j'ai été à des douzaines de ces fêtes, aucune n'est différente. »

-« _Mais c'est Londres_ ! »

-« Ouais et les filles vont essayer de me séduire alors que les gars plus vieux que moi vont essayer de me pousser à boire et la seule chose que je voulais faire de toute la journée était d'entendre ta voix, et c'est ce que je fais. »

-« _Waouh, tu es vraiment le meilleur petit ami au monde. La plupart des gars n'aurait pas abandonné une fête pour ça._ »

-« Et bien bébé, je ne suis pas la plupart des gars. »

-« _Tu as raison, tu es le plus génial des mecs de la planète_. »

Il n'entendit aucune trace de sarcasme dans sa voix et su qu'elle était complètement sincère. Et pour la première fois il n'avait pas envie de se vanter et d'avancer son nom. « Je ne dirais pas de la planète. J'ai mes défauts et mes peurs. Plus de la moitié de la planète me détestait y a pas six moi, et toi aussi. »

-« _Je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Jamais. Je ne t'aimais pas parce que tu avais la grosse tête, et que tu étais une pop star gâtée, mais je ne t'ai jamais haï. Et Shane, je n'ai jamais dit que tu étais parfait, parce que personne n'est parfait. Je dis juste que tu es génial, et c'est vrai. Regarde tout ce que tu as fait en six mois. Tu es devenu une toute autre personne. Tu es aimant, attentionné, moins égocentrique. Quand je te regarde j'ai du mal à me souvenir que tu étais cet idiot que le monde détestait. Et oui tu as toujours un problème de tempérament mais c'est une part de toi. Tu va faire des erreurs Shane, tu auras des appréhensions __mais ça ne t'empêchera pas d'être incroyable. Quatre vingt dix neuf pourcent des gars de mon lycée n'auraient jamais abandonné une fête avec de nombreuses célébrités magnifiques pour parler avec leurs petites amies. La plupart des gars n'aurait pas fait la moitié de ce que tu as fait pour moi en deux mois de relation. Donc Shane Gray, tu es le gars le plus exceptionnel de la planète._ »

Le jeune homme était choqué par son discours. Il se sentit fondre d'amour à tous ces commentaires. Qu'avait-il pu bien faire pour mériter une telle fille ?

-« Mitchie, je… Merci. »

-« _Tu_ _n'as pas à me remercier Shane_. »

-« Si. » Insista-t-il. « C'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'ait jamais dite. » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix douce. « Là je souhaite encore plus ne pas être aussi loin de toi. »

-« _Ça sera fini avant que tu n'y penses._ » Dit-elle en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

-« Trois mois et treize jours me semble long. »

_-« Tu comptes ? »_ Dit-elle en pouffant.

Il sourit timidement. « « J'ai un calendrier dans ma chambre où j'ai marqué le jour de mon retour. »

Elle rit. _« Moi aussi. »_ Il y eut un son de page tournée et elle parla de nouveau. _« J'ai ton nom inscrit et entouré. Le seize mai. »_

-« C'est mieux que moi. J'ai ton nom inscrit dans un grand cœur. »

Ils rirent et elle soupira. _« Nous sommes vraiment ringards. »_

-« Nous sommes des ringards amoureux. »

_-« N'est-ce pas vrai ?_ »

Pendant des heures ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Leur conversation passant du flirt, à des discussions sérieuses à des 'Je t'aime'. Shane se leva de son siège et alla dans la cuisine prendre de quoi grignoter avant d'aller dans sa chambre. Il éclaira la pièce et s'installa sur son lit et regarda la photo de sa petite amie alors qu'il continuait leur conversation.

Mitchie finit par lui demander : « _Shane tu sembles fatigué, il est huit heures ici, quelle heure est-il chez toi ? »_

Il bailla, regarda son réveil. « Il est une heure. »

-« _Oh mon Dieu Shane ! Va dormir_ ! »

Il secoua la tête. « Non bébé, ça va. » Avant de se remettre à bâiller, prouvant qu'il était fatigué.

-« _Shane, je veux pas te garder éveiller trop tard, tu as besoin de dormir. Je sais que vous avez un emploi du temps chargé_. »

Il se sentit vraiment fatigué et ses yeux commençaient à se fermer, il se força à les garder ouvert. Il se tourna et tint son téléphone légèrement. « Nous n'avons pas grand-chose demain. » sa voix semblait pâteuse à cause de sa fatigue.

_-« Je ne veux pas savoir, tu sembles épuisé. Dors, j'ai des devoirs à finir de toute façon. Je t'aime Shane._ »

-« Je t'aime Mitchie. » Dit-il doucement.

-« _Au revoir. Appel moi demain, ok ?_ »

-« OK. Bye Mitchie. »

-« _Bye Shane_. » Il attendit d'entendre la tonalité avant de raccrocher. Il bâilla, jeta son téléphone sur sa table de chevet, éteignit la lumière, se couvrit et ferma les yeux, s'endormant doucement, un sourire de satisfaction sur le visage.

* * *

_° London Eye, Grande Roue permettant d'avoir une vue panoramique de Londres…. Quand il pleut pas :p_

_A très bientôt pour la suite !_


	37. Chapter 36

_Bonsoir, bonsoir._

_Je suis vraiment désolé de ne plus poster aussi souvent qu'avant. Je vais essayer de faire un effort, et poster plus régulièrement._

* * *

_Dans le chapitre précédent : La première semaine de Mitchie loin de son amoureux._

_Bonne lecture à toutes, et un grand merci à **Miss T** pour ses corrections._

* * *

**Chapitre 36**

-« Alors tu es prête pour notre fantastique journée shopping au centre commercial ? » Demanda Caitlyn alors qu'elle entrait dans la chambre de Mitchie ce samedi après-midi. Ça faisait presque deux semaines que les garçons avaient débutés leur tournée, et ils leurs manquaient comme au premier jour. Du coup, elles avaient décidé d'aller au centre commercial et de se faire une après-midi fille pour se changer les idées et arrêter de penser à leurs petits copains.

La brunette se leva de sa chaise et sourit. Elle attrapa son sac et le passa sur son épaule. « Allons-y ! Où est Sierra ? »

-« Y avait personne pour l'accompagner, on la récupère en passant. » Expliqua Caitlyn.

-« Ok ! »

Les deux filles descendirent et trouvèrent la mère de Mitchie dans le couloir. Elle leur sourit doucement. « Vous êtes prêtes les filles. »

Elles hochèrent toutes les deux la tête et Connie les prévint qu'elle récupérait son manteau et les retrouvaient à la voiture.

-« T'as des nouvelles de Nate ? » Demanda la chanteuse alors qu'elles rejoignaient le véhicule.

-« Ouais, il m'a appelé ce matin. C'était court, mais c'est mieux que rien. Et toi ? Des nouvelles de Shane ? »

-« Il a du oublier le décalage horaire, il m'a appelé à trois heures du matin. »

Caitlyn pouffa et secoua la tête amusée. « Ce garçon alors ! Tu lui as crié dessus ? »

-« Non. Je lui ai juste calmement expliqué qu'il était trois heures du mat, et il s'est excusé, mais on est quand même restés au téléphone une bonne heure. »

-« Oh, c'est pour ça que tu as l'air fatiguée. »

Elle sourit timidement. « Sûrement. »

Elles sourirent et tournèrent leurs têtes en entendant la porte d'entrée se fermer, et virent Connie les rejoindre, les clés de la voiture dans la main. Elle déverrouilla les portes et alors que sa fille s'installait côté passager, Caitlyn montait côté conducteur.

-« On passe récupérer Sierra ? » Demanda Connie en démarrant la voiture.

-« Oui. » Répondit sa fille en attachant sa ceinture.

-« ok ! » Elle engagea la voiture sur la route, en direction de la maison de la jeune fille. Alors qu'elles étaient presque arrivées, Mitchie alluma la radio et se tourna vers son amie en entendant la chanson. _'… Try to fix what you've done, turn back the sun__…'_

-« On ne peut pas leur échapper ! »

-« Qu'importe combien on essaye, y a toujours quelque chose pour nous rappeler combien ils nous manquent. » Confirma Mitchie.

-« Bien sûr qu'ils vont vous manquer les filles. » Commenta Connie. « Quand la personne que tu aimes est loin de toi, y a toujours quelque chose pour te la rappeler. »

-« C'est supposé être notre journée. On ne doit _pas_ penser à eux aujourd'hui. » Répondit sa fille en se retournant vers la route et en éteignant la radio. « Désolé Shane. Pas aujourd'hui. »

Connie la regarda du coin de l'œil et sourit. « Très bien Mitchie. Je suis fière de toi. Tu prends ça très bien. »

-« Merci. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta devant chez Sierra qui les attendait dehors. Elle cria au revoir à sa famille et rejoignit rapidement le véhicule où elle s'installa à côté de Caitlyn.

-« Hey, Caitlyn ! Mitchie ! Bonjour Connie, merci d'être venue me chercher. » Dit-elle.

-« Hey Sierra. » La saluèrent-elles d'une même voix.

-« Pas de problème chérie. » Répondit la mère de famille. « Quelqu'un vient vous chercher ? »

-« Oui, ma mère nous récupère. » Répondit Caitlyn.

-« Ok. »

Il leur fallut une dizaine de minute pour arriver au centre commercial où Connie les laissa devant l'entrée principale.

-« Merci Mam. » Dit Mitchie en se penchant et en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa mère.

-« Merci Connie. » Dirent les deux jeunes filles à l'arrière.

-« De rien les filles. Amusez-vous bien. »

Elles rirent et sortirent de la voiture. Elles lui firent un signe de main alors que la voiture démarrait, puis avec un sourire, lièrent leurs bras les unes aux autres et entrèrent dans le centre commercial.

-« Alors les filles vous voulez commencer par quoi ? » Demanda Caitlyn.

-« Aucune idée. » Répondit Mitchie en haussant les épaules.

Sierra soupira et tourna la tête. «… nos petits amis. »

Mitchie et Caitlyn tournèrent leurs têtes dans la même direction et virent un nouveau poster des Connect Three. Les garçons avaient fait le shooting avant de partir en tournée. Shane se tenait au milieu, les bras croisés, son sourire si connu sur le visage. Nate était sur sa gauche, regardant la caméra avec son air sérieux connu de tous, et Jason à droite, sa guitare en main, avec un visage neutre.

Caitlyn se plaça face à Sierra, de manière à lui bloquer la vue. « Ok, je crois que tu ne connais pas les règles de notre journée. C'est une journée fille. On ne pense PAS à eux, ne parle PAS d'eux et ils ne nous manquent PAS aujourd'hui. »

-« Désolée. » Murmura Sierra.

Caitlyn sourit et posa une main sur son épaule. « Pas de problème. Maintenant je veux que tu regarde ce poster et que tu fasses comme si c'était un groupe connu dont on n'a jamais entendu parler. »

Elle se décala et Sierra regarda de nouveau le poster. Elle le fixa quelque seconde avant que son visage n'affiche un air déterminé. Elle souffla et hocha la tête.

-« Donc… Qui sont les Connect Three ? »

-« Qui s'en soucie ? » Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Caitlyn sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. « C'est ma fille, ça ! »

Mitchie les regarda et éclata de rire. « Je crois qu'on va commencer notre après-midi par quelque chose de typiquement féminin. »

-« Quoi donc ? »

- « Shopping jusqu'à ce qu'on en puisse plus ! »

…

Les trois filles firent toutes les boutiques de chaussures et de vêtements du centre commercial. Elles n'avaient pas vraiment d'argent, elles avaient surtout passé leur temps à essayer des fringues et voir ce qui leurs allaient. Elles avaient finalement chacune prit une tenue pour le printemps qui arrivait et une paire de chaussure pour aller avec. Elles avaient également achetés des boucles d'oreilles, bracelets et colliers pour assortir avec leurs vêtements. Et comme elles se l'étaient promis, elles ne pensèrent pas une minute aux garçons. Même pas lorsqu'elles sont repassés devant le poster ou lorsqu'elles virent des filles avec des tee-shirts à leur effigie.

Avant qu'elles ne se rendent compte, elles avaient passé trois heures dans le centre commercial. Alors qu'elles sortaient d'un magasin d'électronique, elles déclarèrent qu'elles avaient faim et décidèrent d'aller manger.

-« J'adore leur pizza ici, c'est les meil… » Caitlyn s'arrêta lorsqu'elle sentit quelqu'un la tirer en arrière. Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit son amie figée.

-« Mitchie ? »

La jeune fille lâcha son bras alors que Sierra s'arrêtait également et se tournait à son tour pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Mitchie déglutit et s'approcha de ce qu'elle regardait. Au moment où elle l'avait vu elle avait senti tout son corps se tendre. Sur l'étal, en couverture de Pop Informer, le gros titre était : '**La Mystérieuse copine de Shane Gray Trouvé !'**

Elle sentit son cœur accélérer dans sa poitrine. Ils l'avaient trouvé. Elle savait que ce jour finirait par arriver, mais elle ne pensait pas que ce serait aussi tôt. Elle avait dit à Shane, que si ça devait arriver, ben ça arriverait. Mais elle aurait préféré avoir un petit délai. Et puis elle se demandait comment ils avaient pu la trouver alors qu'il était en Europe, et pourquoi ils avaient mis autant de temps à l'imprimer.

-« Oh. » Elle entendit la voix de Caitlyn derrière elle, et compris qu'elle avait vu le magasine.

-« Quoi ? » Demanda Sierra. « Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Puis elle l'entendit hoqueter.

Mitchie se rapprocha de l'étal et pris le magasine. Sous le gros titre, une phrase retint son attention. '**Shane Gray a trouvé l'amour en Angleterre ! Page 4.'**

Elle fronça les sourcils. Il a trouvé l'amour en Angleterre ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent dire ? Elle ouvrit rapidement le magasine à la bonne page et son estomac fit une embardée et elle aurait juré que son cœur avait arrêté de battre un instant. Il y avait une photo de Shane, et la fille avec lui n'était pas elle. Elle parcourut rapidement l'article et grinça des dents aux premières phrases.

_Après près de deux mois de recherche, nous avons finalement retrouvé la copine de Shane ! Il la cachait en Angleterre, qui l'aurait cru ?__ La tournée européenne des Connect Three est juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour la revoir. Les deux ont été vus…_

Elle reporta son regard sur la photo. Ils étaient assis à une table dans un café. Shane portait ses lunettes de soleil, il avait sur les lèvres le sourire qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était près d'elle, sa main était posé sur la table. La fille à ses côtés, souriait également, sa main était posé sur la sienne, ses cheveux blonds tombaient parfaitement sur ses épaules, et elle portait également des lunettes de soleil.

_Et vous devez vous demandez qui est cette fille ?_ Mitchie vit du coin de l'œil cette phrase, et reporta de nouveau son attention au texte. _Juste la grande Pop Sensation d'Angleterre, Sophia Gunn. Sophia vient juste de sortir son second album et a été vu dans les coulisses du concert des Connect Three._

Elle ne réalisa même pas que sa respiration se faisait courte et difficile. Elle regarda, de nouveau, la photo et en remarqua une plus petite en dessous. Dans celle-ci, Sophia avait une main posée sur l'avant bras de Shane et lui embrassait la joue. Elle enroula lentement le magazine et le serra fortement. Ses deux amies se rapprochèrent d'elle et la fixèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur le magasine qu'elle tenait à la main, puis de nouveau à son visage.

-« Mitchie, c'est bon… Je sais que tu ne voulais pas que ça devienne public, mais peut-être que ce n'est pas si mal… » La jeune femme releva la tête vers son amie, et Sierra réalisa que ce n'était pas ce qui l'embêtait à ce moment-là. « Que se passe-t-il Mitchie ? »

Mais la jeune fille ne put répondre, bien trop choquée par ce qu'elle avait vu et lu, elle se contenta de regarder le magazine dans sa main. Son amie, qui comprit qu'elle ne dirait rien et ne lâcherai pas le magazine dans ses mains en pris un autre et l'ouvrit à la bonne page. Elle hoqueta et mit une main devant sa bouche en voyant le contenu. Caitlyn qui était curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait, prit également une copie et tourna rapidement les pages. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche. « Oh mon Dieu… » Elle le referma rapidement et le reposa à sa place, avant de placer sa main sur celle de son amie. « Mitchie… C'est probablement une erreur. Il t'aime, il ne ferait… »

-« Ouais… » Sierra essayer de paraître assurée devant sa meilleure amie. « Tu sais ce que c'est, ces magazines en font toujours trop. »

-« Ils racontent que des bobards, tu veux dire. » Corrigea rapidement Caitlyn.

Mitchie finit par se sortir de sa stupeur et reposa le magazine à sa place. Elle regarda ses deux amies, elle sentait toujours son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine, mais leur dit. « Vous savez quoi les filles, je ne vais pas me prendre la tête pour ça. » Sa voix tremblait un peu, « C'est notre journée fille, on a promis. » Elle ferma les yeux et se détourna du stand de presse. « Et _ça_ ne changera rien à ça. »

Caitlyn fronça les sourcils. « Mitchie on peut oublier notre promesse si tu veux. Je veux dire, c'était juste parce qu'ils nous manquaient… »

-« Ce n'est rien. » La coupa-t-elle rapidement. « Ce n'est rien. »

-« Mitchie… » Commença Sierra.

Mitchie se tourna rapidement vers elle, et la jeune fille se tut en voyant son air. Elle se forçait à sourire, et s'éloignant rapidement du stand elle leur dit. « Alors qui veut une pizza ? »

Elle commença à partir vers la pizzéria, elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas et regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir si ses amies la suivaient, mais elles étaient figées et la fixait.

-« Allez ! » Dit-elle en leur faisant signe. « Tu voulais une pizza non Cait ? »

Caitlyn et Sierra se regardèrent inquiètent, puis la première hocha la tête et commença à la rejoindre, rapidement suivis par leur amie, et les trois filles se dirigèrent vers la pizzéria. Elles firent la queue et Mitchie leur raconta une histoire drôle sur son enfance, quand ses parents l'avaient emmené au centre commercial alors qu'elle était petite. Lorsque ses deux amies virent qu'elle était perdue dans ses souvenirs, elles se rapprochèrent l'une de l'autre et se mirent à murmurer.

-« Comment peut-elle être aussi calme ? » Murmura Caitlyn. « Si c'était moi j'aurais déjà flippé. »

-« Je la connais depuis longtemps, » répondit Sierra, « mais ce comportement est nouveau. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle soit en larme là. »

Elles observèrent leur amie qui continuait de raconter son histoire en souriant.

-« Peut-être qu'elle se contente de le cacher ? »

-« D'habitude elle peut pas cacher ses émotions. »

-« Donc tu es en train de me dire qu'elle ne ressent rien à cet article sur son petit ami qui est supposé la tromper ? »

Soudainement Mitchie s'arrêta dans son histoire et les deux filles la regardèrent alarmées, se demandant si elle les avait entendus. Mais elle sourit et continua. « … Et alors mon père a demandé au gars… »

Elles soupirèrent de soulagement.

-« Je ne sais pas. » Répondit Sierra. « Elle doit sentir quelque chose. »

-« Et bien tu as vu son visage lorsqu'elle a vu le magazine. Elle était choquée, elle ne peut pas tout oublier comme ça. »

-« Et bien apparemment elle peut. »

-« Je ne pense pas… »

-« Les filles ! » Sierra et Caitlyn sursautèrent.

-« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ? »

-« Oh. » Caitlyn regarda sa complice soulagée et se rapprocha du comptoir pour passer commande de deux parts de pizza pepperoni. Sierra la suivit et en prit deux au fromage. Alors qu'elles se déplaçaient de l'autre côté du comptoir pour attendre leur commande, Mitchie reprit la parole. « Donc, ma mère a attrapé mon père et l'a sortie du magasin en le tirant par son tee-shirt… Pas besoin de préciser que nous ne sommes jamais repartis faire les magasins en famille. »

Les deux jeunes filles qui n'avaient pas écouté un mot de l'histoire firent semblant de rire. « Mitch, ta famille est dingue. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. « Mais je les aime. »

Elles prirent leurs pizzas et allèrent s'asseoir à une table alors que Mitchie continuait de parler. Elle ne laissa pas ses amies en placer une, ce qui était totalement différent de son comportement habituel. Elle ne parlait jamais autant généralement. Elle essayait apparemment de se distraire de l'information qu'elle avait apprise plus tôt.

Après qu'elles aient mangé, elles firent les magasins qu'elles n'avaient pas eu le temps de voir avant. Caitlyn et Sierra gardèrent un œil inquiet sur elle pendant tout ce temps-là. Elles savaient toutes les deux que leur amie était blessée par rapport à ce qu'elle avait lu plus tôt, n'importe quelle fille le serait. Mais la brunette continuait d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Elles restèrent dans les boutiques durant deux nouvelles heures, et quand elles rentrèrent à la maison, il était déjà six heures. Pendant tout le trajet du retour, Mitchie n'avait cessé de parlé, elle avait raconté à Madame Gellar leur journée au centre commercial (en oubliant de parler du magazine bien entendu) alors que les deux autres filles étaient restées silencieuses. Mitchie fut la première à être déposée chez elle, elle remercia la mère de son amie et sortit de la voiture. Ses amies la regardèrent, lui demandant silencieusement si elle allait bien, mais elle se contenta de les ignorer, et se dirigea vers sa maison alors que les filles la fixaient.

Connie sortit de la cuisine et lui sourit. « Comment était ton après-midi ? »

-« C'était amusant ! » Répondit-elle. « On s'est acheté une tenue pour le printemps » Dit-elle en montrant ses sacs. « On a passé un bon moment. »

-« C'est génial chérie. Tu as faim ? »

-« Un peu. On a mangé y a quelques heures en faisant les boutiques. »

-« Ok, le dîner sera prêt dans une heure. »

-« Ok, je serais dans ma chambre. »

Elle retourna dans la cuisine alors que sa fille grimpait les escaliers. Elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, jeta ses sacs dans un coin et referma rapidement la porte. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Elle chercha une chaise et s'installa doucement. Maintenant que Cait et Sierra n'étaient plus là pour la distraire, elle repensa à l'article. La journée entre fille était officiellement terminée et maintenant elle n'arrêtait pas d'y réfléchir. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi penser de cet article. Elle savait que Shane ne lui ferait jamais ça, il lui avait dit un million de fois. Et il était dévasté la fois où ils s'étaient séparés. C'était un petit ami génial et en qui on pouvait avoir confiance. Au fond de son cœur elle le savait. Mais elle avait quand même des doutes. Les photos semblaient si réelles. Il ne souriait comme ça qu'avec les gens qu'il aimait. De plus ils se tenaient la main et ce baiser sur sa joue ? Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à cette pensée. Elle voulait vraiment croire que Shane ne la tromperait pas, mais cette Sophia était magnifique. Magnifique et connue. Elle savait que Shane lui crierait sûrement dessus pour douter d'elle comme ça. Elle savait aussi qu'il ne la tromperait pas comme ça, mais ces photos prouvaient le contraire.

Mais peut-être que Caitlyn et Sierra avaient raisons. Peut-être que c'était sorti du contexte ou que c'était tout simplement faux. Mais ce n'était pas que des faits, dit la petit voix dans sa tête, il y avait aussi les photos. Elle inspira profondément et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Elle sentit les larmes couler mais ne savait pas pourquoi au juste elle pleurait. Etait-ce à cause du fait que son copain la trompait ? Ou du fait qu'elle pensait qu'il la trompait ? Ou peut-être de la situation qui l'embrouillait, devait-elle croire ou pas que Shane la trompait ? Elle hoqueta en entendant sa voix. Elle pensa qu'elle rêvait avant de réaliser que c'était sa sonnerie. Elle se jeta sur son sac et en sortit son téléphone, elle marqua une pause en voyant le nom de son petit ami s'afficher à l'écran, se demandant si elle devait y répondre, avant de décrocher.

_-« Hey Mitch ! »_ La voix de Shane résonna joyeuse dans le téléphone.

Elle souffla doucement alors qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue.

-« Hey. » Murmura-t-elle.

_-« Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air triste. »_

Elle ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs inspirations. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire. « Par curiosité… » Commença-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. « Est-ce qu'en Angleterre il y a Pop Informer ? »

_-« Par bonheur, non. Pourquoi? Il y a un article sur nous ? »_

-« Pas nous. » Murmura-t-elle. « Toi. »

_-« Qu'est ce qu'ils disent ? »_ Demanda-t-il.

Elle tut un sanglot qu'elle sentait arriver. Comment allait-elle lui dire ça ?

_-« Mitchie ? » _Appela-t-il d'une voix inquiète.

-« Ils ont une photo… » Elle déglutit. « De toi… Et d'une fille. »

_-« Une fille ? »_ La questionna-t-il doucement.

-« Ouais Shane, une fille, une autre fille, une qui n'est pas moi. » Finit-elle par crier en plissant les yeux. « Sophia Gunn. » Cracha-t-elle

Il était silencieux et elle sentit son cœur se briser. Elle prit son silence pour un aveu, et alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas elle l'entendit rire. Elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qu'il trouvait drôle.

-« Shane ! Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Lui demanda-t-elle froidement.

_-« Tu… Penses… Et… Sophia… » _Dit-il entre deux éclats de rire. Ce qui n'expliquait pas ce qu'il trouvait drôle et d'entendre son petit ami dire son nom rendait les choses encore plus pénibles.

Elle l'entendit finalement prendre plusieurs inspirations pour se calmer. _« Oh mon dieu Mitchie. » _Dit-il avec un petit rire. _« Mitchie, Sophia… Sophia est ma cousine. »_

Pour la seconde fois de la journée elle se figea. « Elle… Quoi ? »

_-« Sophia Gunn est ma cousine ! »_ Répéta-t-il. _« On ne s'est pas vu depuis des années, on rattrapait le temps perdu. »_

-« Ta cousine ? » Répéta-t-elle doucement.

_-« Oui ! C'est la fille de Brown__. »_

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le sol. Elle se sentait comme une idiote. Sa cousine. Sophia était sa cousine. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle ait pu penser que Shane la trompait. Maintenant qu'elle savait, elle réalisa que c'était stupide. Il l'aimait, elle savait qu'il l'aimait. Et elle aurait du avoir confiance en lui, car sans confiance il n'y a pas d'amour.

-« Oh mon Dieu Shane… Je suis tellement désolée. » Murmura-t-elle. « Je… Je ne peux pas croire que je… »

_-« Ce n'est rien Mitch. »_

-« Non, ce n'est pas rien ! Je t'ai accusé de me tromper ! »

_-« Tu l'as vu dans un magazine et je dois avouer qu'on était très proche Sophia et moi quand on est sorti ce jour là. J'aurais du faire plus attention et j'aurais du te dire que j'allais voir ma cousine. »_

-« Tu m'as dit de ne jamais croire ce que Pop Informer disait. Il n'y a que des mensonges dans ce magazine. »

_-« En effet, mais je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir pensé au pire, en fait à ta place j'aurais fait pareil. »_

-« Vraiment ? »

_- « Si je vois une photo de toi, aussi proche d'un gars que je l'étais de Sophie, j'aurais été malade de jalousie. »_

Elle soupira. « Je me sens idiote. »

_-« Juste pour te rassurer, je ne suis pas en colère ou blessé par tes accusation. »_

-« Ça aide… En quelque sorte. » Elle souffla. « Tu devrais faire une interview ou quelque chose pour expliquer tout ça avant que ça ne deviennent incontrôlable non ? »

_-« Oui, je le ferais dès que possible. Crois-moi, je n'ai aucune envie que les gens pensent que je sors avec ma cousine, c'est juste… Bizarre__. »_

Elle rit. « Ta cousine ? Mais son nom de famille n'est pas Brown. »

_-« Et bien pour commencer, Brown est son prénom, Cessario est son nom. »_

-« Oh » Dit-elle en rougissant, se sentant encore plus idiote.

_-« Et Brown et la mère de Sophia ont divorcés quand elle était encore petite et elle est restée en Angleterre avec sa mère et quand cette dernière s'est remariée quelques années plus tard, elle a pris son nom de famille__. »_ Expliqua-t-il.

-« Je comprends. » Elle souffla et secoua la tête. « J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu penser que tu me trompais avec ta cousine. »

_-« Je sais que je te l'ai déjà dit avant, mais je ne te tromperais jamais Mitchie. J'en aurais jamais le besoin. Je t'aime et je ne pourrais aimer personne de la manière dont je t'aime toi. Je ne vois personne à part toi. »_

-« Je sais Shane. » Répondit-elle doucement et sincèrement. « Je le sais, et je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne douterais jamais plus. »

_-« J'espère ne plus t'en donner une raison. »_

Elle se glissa sur son lit et colla son dos contre la tête de lit, ramenant ses genoux contre elle. « Je t'aime Shane. »

_-« Je t'aime aussi Mitchie… Seulement toi. Pour toujours et à jamais. »_

…

_Et voilà pour aujourd'hui ! La suite... Rapidement... J'espère..._

_Merci de m'avoir lu! Bonne semaine à toutes_


	38. Chapter 37

_Salut, salut !_

_Et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien le nouveau chapitre (Merci **Miss T** pour ton message sur Facebook, ça m'a fait penser que j'avais pas posté ce chapitre…. *tête en l'air* -_-'_

_Voici la suite avec une petite surprise ! J'espère que vous allez aimé ! _

_Moi je me suis éclatée à lire les commentaires de **Miss T**, n'hésitez pas à en laisser _

_Bonne lecture ! Et merci à **Miss T** pour ses commentaires et ses corrections !_

* * *

**Chapitre 37**

Mitchie fit signe de la main à ses deux amies avant d'ouvrir la porte de chez elle. Après être sortie du lycée elles étaient allées au cinéma pour passer un peu de temps entre filles. Aujourd'hui était le dix septième anniversaire de Mitchie, et ses deux amies l'avaient emmenés au cinéma et lui avait offert des vêtements au centre commercial comme cadeau. Et ce matin, Connie lui avait préparé un petit-déjeuner spécial avec pancakes et sa fameuse omelette. Comme cadeau ses parents lui avaient offert un nouveau téléphone portable qu'elle avait vu mais qui était trop chère. Pas besoin de préciser qu'elle avait hurlé pendant cinq bonnes minutes en découvrant son cadeau avant d'étouffer ses parents d'un câlin.

Elle entra dans la maison, referma la porte, se tourna et regarda attentivement dans le couloir. Elle ôta sa veste et la mit dans le placard avant d'entrer dans le salon. Les lumières étaient éteintes et il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Où étaient passés ses parents ? La maison était très calme et aucune trace d'eux. Elle trouva ça très étrange. Elle fit quelques pas de plus et les entendit dans la cuisine. Elle sursauta et plaça une main sur son cœur. « Mon Dieu ! Vous m'avez fait peur. » Elle laissa retomber sa main en prenant une grosse inspiration.

-« Désolée. » Répondit sa mère en souriant.

-« Pourquoi la maison est dans le noir ? » Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

-« Viens avec nous. » Fut la seule réponse de son père.

Mitchie se sentit comme dans un rêve étrange. Ses parents n'avaient jamais agi aussi bizarrement. Elle fit quelques pas hésitant et les suivit. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine qui était peu éclairé. La table était recouverte d'une nappe rouge, deux bougies étaient posées au centre de la table avec un vase vide. La table n'était mise que pour deux par contre.

-« Mam… Pa… Que se passe-t-il ? » Elle se tourna vers eux pour une explication, mais ils n'étaient plus là. A leur place, un garçon brun, très familier se tenait contre la porte, ses bras croisés sur son torse, un sourire sur le visage. « Je t'ai manqué ? »

Un énorme sourire fleuri sur son visage. Elle lâcha ses sacs et courut vers lui. Il ouvrit ses bras prêt à la recevoir et elle se jeta contre lui, passant les siens autour de sa taille et le serra contre elle fermement. Il recula de quelques pas quand son corps percuta le sien et il dut se retenir au mur afin de ne pas tomber.

-« Je prends ça pour un oui. » Dit-il en riant.

Elle hocha la tête contre son torse. « Mon Dieu comme tu m'as manqué. » Murmura-t-elle avant de lever la tête pour le regarder.

Il lui sourit et l'enlaça à son tour. « Tu m'as aussi manqué Mitch. »

Son sourire s'élargit et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds puis posa ses lèvres contre les siennes. C'était tellement bon d'être de nouveau dans ses bras, de pouvoir l'embrasser. Il ressentait exactement la même chose. Ils mirent dans ce baiser tous leurs sentiments et l'absence qu'ils avaient ressenti ce mois et demi qui venait de s'écouler. Il était évident pour chacun d'entre eux qu'il s'était énormément manqué.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'ils se furent séparés.

-« Quoi ? » Dit-il en souriant. « Un garçon ne peut pas venir voir sa petite amie le jour de son anniversaire ? »

-« Pas quand il est supposé être en Europe ! »

Il grimaça et fit un signe de la main. « L'Europe peut bien vivre un jour sans moi. »

-« En parlant de ça… » Elle joua avec les cheveux à la base de son cou, où sa main était venue se nicher pendant leur baiser. « Combien de temps restes-tu ici ? »

Le chanteur ancra son regard dans le sien pendant un court instant, il la regarda intensément avant de baisser la tête et fixer ses pieds.

-« Shane ? »

-« Trois heures. » Murmura-t-il.

Elle perdit sin sourire alors qu'elle le fixait toujours. Il releva la tête et lui sourit désolé.

-« Trois heures ? » Répéta-t-elle dans un murmure. « Tu es revenu pour trois heures ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Je suis revenu pour trois heures. »

-« Pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

-« Pour toi. »

Un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et elle pressa sa tête contre son torse. « Tu es le meilleur. »

-« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. » Répondit-il en resserrant sa prise sur elle. « Tu devrais le savoir. »

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit. « Ça va dans les deux sens Shane. »

Il lui sourit et l'embrassa délicatement.

-« Allons-y ! Ne perdons pas une minute. » Dit-il en lui montrant la table de la cuisine.

Elle hocha la tête et le relâcha de mauvaise grâce, avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Il l'emmena jusqu'à la table et lui tint sa chaise. Elle le remercia d'un baiser sur la joue. Il alla jusqu'au comptoir et prit une barquette en aluminium. Il la plaça sur la table devant elle avant de s'installer face à elle. Elle le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et il haussa les épaules. « Rien de trop chic, ta mère m'a dit que c'était ton plat de pâte préféré. »

Elle sourit et attrapa sa main par-dessus la table.

-« Chaque repas que nous avons ensemble n'a pas besoin d'être chic. Je serais parfaitement heureuse avec des frites et des hamburgers du moment que tu es avec moi. »

Il sourit et leva sa main qu'il avait toujours dans la sienne vers lui afin d'y déposer un baiser. Il la reposa ensuite sur la table et ôta sa main. « Et bien ce n'est ni des frites ni des hamburgers… »

Il releva le couvercle de la barquette et elle se penche pour voir ce qu'elle contenait. « Oh du saumon mon préféré ! _(T/N : Désolé j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. En faite c'est du Baked Ziti, une sorte de gratin de macaroni d'après google, qu'il y a dans la barquette alu.)_»

-« Alors tu aimes ? »

-« Je te l'ai dit, j'aurais été très heureuse même avec des frites. »

-« Bien. » Dit-il avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié de prendre une cuillère pour la servir. Il courut jusqu'au comptoir et revint se placer derrière elle en plongeant la cuillère dans le plat. « Dis-moi quand c'est bon. »

-« Shane, je peux le faire moi-même. » Protesta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

-« Je sais. » Répondit-il en la servant avant de replonger la cuillère dans le plat.

-« Shane… » Protesta-t-elle avant de sentir ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Elle gloussa et haussa les épaules en sentant son souffle la chatouiller.

-« Laisse-moi te gâter un peu ok ? » Murmura-t-il tendrement contre sa peau. « C'est ton anniversaire. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. Il laissa ses lèvres contre sa joue un petit moment avant de se relever.

-« Ok, alors dis-moi quand c'est bon.. »

Il mit deux cuillère de plus dans son assiette avant qu'elle ne lève la main et qu'elle lui dise que ça suffisait.

Il reposa la cuillère dans le plat et lui sourit. « Tu n'as pas dit « que c'était bon » dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa place. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui mit une petite tape sur les fesses. « Gros malin! »

Il se tourna vers elle, un sourcil arqué étonné de ce qu'elle venait de faire. « Et bien, maintenant qu'elle a dix-sept ans elle se lâche. » Dit-il en s'asseyant à sa place.

-« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle confuse.

Elle vit son sourire narquois et se mit à rougir. « Désolée. » Dit-elle en se mordillant la lèvre.

-« Ne t'excuse pas. » Dit-il en riant.

Elle se cacha le visage de ses mains pour lui masquer ses rougeurs. « Mon Dieu… Je… Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… J'ai juste… » Elle ferma les yeux, espérant disparaître complètement. Elle savait EXACTEMENT pourquoi elle avait fait ça. Il était juste devant elle, portant son pantalon _serré_. « Oh mon Dieu. » Murmura-t-elle aux pensées qui se bousculaient dans sa tête. Elle ouvrit courageusement un œil et le regardant se mit à rougir un peu plus en voyant le sourire sournois qu'il avait. Il savait ce qu'elle pensait rien qu'en la regardant, c'est comme s'il était dans ses pensées. Elle se sentit étouffer et chercha son verre d'eau. Elle failli tout casser en ce faisant alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux amusé. Alors qu'elle reposait son verre sur la table elle souffla. 'Bien joué Mitchie, la seule fois où tu peux voir Shane en trois mois et il faut que tu te ridiculises comme ça.'

Il remarqua son embarras et même s'il adorait la voir rougir (et encore plus en sachant qu'il en était la raison), il décida de changer de sujet. Il se servit des pâtes, puis reposa la cuillère et lui proposa de commencer leur repas. Elle déglutit et attrapa sa fourchette et commença à manger. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, laissant le malaise retomber puis Mitchie reprit la parole.

-« Comment est la tournée ? »

Il avala ce qu'il avait dans la bouche avant de lui répondre.

-« C'est amusant. On a jamais été dans un autre pays à part le Canada et quelques pays de l'Amérique du Sud, donc l'Europe est vraiment cool. »

-« Quels pays avez-vous visité ? » Demanda-t-elle avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

-« Et bien, comme tu le sais on était en Angleterre, on s'est arrêté quelques jours aux Pays-Bas, et là on est en Allemagne. Notre prochaine destination est la France. »

Ses yeux se mirent à briller et elle se redressa sur sa chaise. « Tu vas aller à Paris ? »

-« Nous allons à Paris. » Confirma-t-il.

Elle soupira. « J'ai toujours voulu aller à Paris. » Dit-elle rêveuse. « La ville des amoureux. »

-« Ce qui signifie que je vais être misérable. »

Elle reporta son attention sur lui et pencha la tête sur le côté. « Misérable ? A Paris ? »

-« Aller dans la ville des amoureux sans mon amoureuse ? Tu vas me manquer énormément Mitch. »

Elle sourit doucement.

-« Tu n'as pas à penser à moi tout le temps Shane. Tu vas être à Paris, en France ! Tu dois t'amuser ! »

-« Mitchie, me dire de ne pas penser à toi c'est comme lécher son coude, c'est juste impossible. »

-« Et Monsieur Guimauve est de retour à ce que je vois. » Dit-elle amusée.

-« Monsieur Guimauve n'est jamais parti. Il se cachait simplement, mais maintenant qu'il a été retrouvé, tu vas en entendre parler pendant un moment. » Dit-il en souriant.

Elle gloussa amusée.

-« C'est bon. J'adore quand tu es tout romantique. C'est mignon. »

-« Tu es mignonne. »

Elle rougit légèrement. « Tu l'es plus. »

-« Tu l'es plus. »

Elle haussa les épaules et secoua la tête sans répondre alors qu'il la regardait d'un air triomphant.

-« Pourquoi on agit comme des préados lors de leur premier rendez-vous ? » Dit-elle en riant.

-« Parce que c'est amusant. » Répondit-il.

-« Vrai. »

Ils rirent et continuèrent leur repas. Après qu'elle se soit resservie une fois et Shane deux, elle lui fit d'ailleurs une remarque à laquelle il répondit par « Je suis un adolescent, c'est dans ma nature. » ils restèrent assis pendant une bonne demi-heure à discuter. Surtout de la tournée et de ce qu'il avait fait durant ce mois et demi loin d'elle. Quand la conversation retomba, Shane se leva et lui dit qu'il revenait de suite. Quelques secondes plus tard, il entrait dans la cuisine un grand sac à la main. Elle écarquilla les yeux et sourit quand il le lui tendit.

-« Shane, tu n'avais pas à me prendre quelque chose. T'avoir ici est la meilleure chose que tu pouvais me donner. »

-« Je voulais t'offrir un cadeau. Ce n'est pas aussi beau que le collier que je t'ai offert lors de notre premier rendez-vous, mais je pense que ça te plaira. »

Elle sourit et ouvrit le sac. Il y avait deux paquets à l'intérieur. Elle attrapa le plus petit des deux et l'ouvrit doucement. Elle trouva une boite rose et à l'intérieure, une bouteille de parfum qui devait être très chère.

-« Je n'étais pas sûre que tu l'aimes. » Dit-il en regardant sa réaction. « J'ai appelé Caitlyn et elle m'a assuré que tu l'aimerais. »

-« Tant que ça ne sent pas le fumier. » Dit-elle en riant. « C'est magnifique. »

Il rit et secoua la tête. « La vendeuse a dit que c'était le plus populaire des parfums de femme. »

Elle vaporisa quelques gouttes dans le creux de son poignet et le porta à son nez. Elle renifla doucement et soupira de contentement. « Il sent super bon. » Elle lui tendit son poignet en souriant. « Sens! »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois surpris de voir son poignet devant lui avant de l'attraper et de sentir. « Adorale. »

Elle rit et laissa sa main retomber. « Merci Shane. J'adore. »

-« De rien. »

Elle sortit le second présent du sac et le regarda bizarrement, il était grand et plat, elle se demanda ce que ça pouvait être.

-« Je l'ai vu dans un magasin et j'ai trouvé ça mignon. C'est juste idiot, mais mignon. » Expliqua-t-il.

Elle l'ouvrit rapidement et sourit en voyant ce que c'était. C'était un cadre argenté 20X24 avec à l'intérieur un croquis d'un Bouleau avec 'Shane & Mitchie' taillé dans un cœur sur le tronc de l'arbre. Elle se tourna vers lui amusée et il haussa les épaules.

-« Je t'avais dit que c'était idiot. »

Elle secoua la tête.

-« Non, je l'adore ! » Elle posa le cadre sur la table et se leva pour le rejoindre. Elle s'installa sur ses genoux et passa ses bras autour de son cou. « C'est mignon, comme toi. »

Il arqua un sourcil, un sourire narquois sur le visage. « N'a-t-on pas déjà eu cette conversation ? »

-« Je crois que tu parlais de l'aspect physique de 'mignon'. Je parle de l'aspect romantique. » Lui répondit-elle avec le même sourire.

-« Ah bon ? »

-« Hum, hum. »

Elle gloussa et il rit avant de poser sa main sur sa joue et de l'attirer vers lui pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser s'intensifia et se serait sûrement transformé en séance de pelotage si Mitchie ne s'était pas rappelée que ses parents étaient toujours dans la maison. Elle finit donc par s'éloigner lentement. Elle posa son front contre le sien alors qu'ils essayaient tous deux de reprendre leur respiration. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire rêveusement et quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle remarqua qu'il en était de même pour lui. Elle se lécha les lèvres, sentant le goût de Shane dessus et sourit. Elle descendit de ses genoux et l'entendit grogner dès qu'elle se leva. Elle retourna à sa place et passa un doigt sur le cadre.

-« Il y en a encore un. » Lui dit-il, semblant toujours essoufflé de leur baiser.

Elle le regarda curieuse avant de regarder le sac. Elle le souleva et regarda à l'intérieur où elle trouva un petit paquet plat. Elle le déballa et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que sa main vint se poser sur sa bouche.

-« Oh mon Dieu. » Murmura-t-elle contre sa main. « Qui… Que… Quand? »

-« Apparemment Nate avait un appareil photo et a prit cette photo de nous le jour où on est parti. »

Elle avait dans la main un dessin, un DESSIN, un magnifique dessin d'elle et Shane enlacé en train de s'embrasser. Elle rit et secoua la tête. « Ça devait être bizarre pour le dessinateur. »

Il arqua un sourcil. « Crois-moi, il a fait bien pire, et pas forcément base sur des photos pour la plupart. »

Elle grimaça, mais ne voulait même pas penser à ce que le dessinateur avait bien pu dessiner. Elle se relaxa et sourit. « C'est vraiment magnifique Shane, je l'adore. » Elle sourit. « C'est deux cadres vont dans ma chambre, celui là, » dit-elle en pointant l'arbre, « va sur le mur face à mon lit et celui là, » elle montra le dessin qu'elle avait toujours en main, « sur mon chevet. »

Cette fois ce fut lui qui se leva de sa chaise, il marcha jusqu'à se tenir devant elle, posa une main sur la table et l'autre sur le dossier de sa chaise et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Ce baiser ne dura pas aussi longtemps que le précédent, et n'était pas aussi passionné, mais il reflétait tous leurs sentiments. Ils avaient besoin de rattraper le temps pour ce mois et demi où ils s'étaient manqués et pour le mois et demi restant. Après ce baiser, elle rangea tous ses cadeaux dans le sac alors que Shane débarrassait la table. Une fois que ce fut fini, elle lui proposa d'aller dans le salon et de discuter. Ils passèrent l'heure suivante enlacé sur le canapé à discuter de choses sérieuses pendant un moment, puis ils finirent par flirter. Une demi-heure avant le départ de Shane, Connie et Steve entrèrent dans le salon et s'excusèrent de les déranger, mais il était temps de manger ? le gâteau. Ils hochèrent tous deux la tête et rejoignirent la cuisine. Ils installèrent Mitchie à l'extrémité de la table alors qu'ils se rassemblèrent autour d'elle. Ils lièrent leurs bras les uns aux autres avec Connie au milieu, le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Oh non. » Murmura-t-elle en les regardant. « Est-ce que je devrais avoir peur ? »

Ils prirent une profonde inspiration, puis se mirent à chanter « Joyeux Anniversaire » en trois temps dans une parfaite harmonie, ce qui la choqua. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminé, elle les regarda toujours choquée et leur demanda. « Quand et comment avez-vous appris à chanter Joyeux Anniversaire en trois temps ? »

-« Ton petit ami est un musicien célèbre Mitch, l'as-tu oublié ? » Répondit sa mère en riant.

-« Il vous a appris ? » Elle arqua un sourcil. « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous au courant pour sa visite surprise ? »

-« Environ deux jours. » Répondit son père. « Shane nous a appelé pour nous dire ce qu'il avait prévu et il nous a dit qu'on pourrait te le chanter en trois temps. »

Elle rit et secoua la tête. « J'aurais aimé avoir un appareil photo. C'est quelque chose que je pourrais revoir encore et encore. »

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Connie sortit le gâteau du frigo. Elle le plaça devant sa fille et alluma toutes les bougies, lui demandant fille de faire un vœu.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, sourit et souffla les bougies alors que ses parents et son petit ami l'applaudissaient et la félicitaient.

-« Tu as fait quoi comme vœux Mitch ? » Demanda Shane.

Alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, il reprit.

-« Oh non, ne me dis rien, sinon il ne va pas se réaliser. »

Elle eut un énorme sourire sur le visage et sourit à sa famille et son copain. « Mais c'est déjà fait. » Elle rencontra le regard de ses parents un instant puis passa à son petit ami.

-« J'ai tout ce que j'ai jamais souhaité avoir juste devant moi. »

* * *

_Et voilà ! Shane lui a fait une superbe surprise pour son anniversaire ! C'est tout choupinou !_

_La suite semaine prochaine avec un peu de chance !_

_Bon week-end à tous !_


	39. Chapter 38

_Salut, salut,_

_J'espère que vous passez un bon dimanche !_

_Dsl de mettre autant de temps à poster. Je n'abandonne pas cette traduction, je posterais tous les chapitres._

_Un grand merci à **Missy Tagada** pour les corrections et ces commentaires qui m'ont fait pleurer de rire. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 38**

Près de deux semaines étaient passé depuis que Shane était venu pour son anniversaire. Cette nuit-là, ils s'étaient de nouveau fait des aveux sincères et même si elle était heureuse de l'avoir vu, les jours suivant son départ elle se sentait aussi triste que lorsqu'il était parti la première fois. Voir même plus, car elle ne l'avait vu que trois heures. Comme elle lui avait dit, elle mit ses cadeaux dans sa chambre et regardait le cadre avec l'arbre tous les soirs, imaginant la tête de Shane et lui disait qu'elle l'aimait. Et juste avant d'éteindre la lumière elle regardait le dessin sur son chevet. Elle portait également le parfum qu'il lui avait offert tous les jours. C'était pour elle un autre moyen de penser à lui. Les autres étant son eau de Cologne, son shampoing à la noix de coco qu'il adorait et l'automne qui était la période où ils s'étaient mis ensemble.

Elle continuait de lui parler tous les jours, que ce soit pour deux heures ou deux minutes, ce qui lui importait le plus était de lui parler. De son côté, il continua de lui envoyer des photos et même une carte postale de Paris, en France.

Mitchie rentrait de l'école comme d'habitude et elle était seule à la maison. Elle posa ses affaires dans l'entrée et rangea son manteau dans le placard. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et à l'instant où elle y pénétra son portable se mit à sonner dans sa poche. Elle posa son sac sur sa coiffeuse et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

_Appel Entrant : Nate_

Nate ? Se demanda-t-elle en décrochant.

-« Hey Nate comment ça va ? »

_-« Dieu Merci Mitchie tu as répondu __! »_ Elle fronça les sourcils en entendant la panique dans sa voix et énormément de bruit derrière. Elle sentit ses veines pulser et elle déglutit difficilement.

-« Nate ? Que se passe-t-il ? Quel est le problème ? »

Il soupira fortement.

_-« Mitch, nous avons un léger petit problème. Je voulais t'en parler avant que tu ne l'apprennes par les journaux__. »_

Mitchie se retint au mur, son cœur battant la chamade.

-« Nate que se passe-t-il ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose à Shane ? Est-ce qu'il va bien ? S'il te plait dis-moi que Shane va bien ! »

Elle savait qu'elle était en train de le supplier, mais elle a avait besoin de savoir que son petit ami n'était pas blessé, surtout qu'elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir.

_-« Il va bien__… »_ Elle souffla de soulagement et son corps se relaxa. _« Du moins d'un point de vue physique. __»_

-« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle confuse et inquiète. « Nate qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il soupira de nouveau. _« Il… Et bien, il… »_

-« Nate, dis-le moi ! » Dit-elle d'une voix haut perchée. Elle ne supportait plus cette attente.

_-« Il s'est battu__. »_ Répondit-il rapidement.

-« Une… Bagarre ? » Répéta-t-elle doucement.

_-« Il, heu… »_ Il se tut quelques secondes. _« Il a frappé un gars… Deux en fait. »_

Mitchie hoqueta et plaça sa main devant sa bouche alors qu'elle s'asseyait contre le mur. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas **son** Shane. Pas le Shane qui avait été adorable avec elle ces quatre derniers mois.

-« Nate… » Murmura-t-elle.

_-« Je suis désolé Mitchie__. »_

Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête contre ses genoux. « Que s'est-il passé ? » Murmura-t-elle dans son téléphone.

_-« Je ne sais pas__. »_ Répondit-il doucement. « _Jase et moi étions dans la salle de bain et quand on est revenu il y avait un gars inconscient au sol et Shane tenait le second par son tee-shirt. __»_

Elle hoqueta de nouveau. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Son adorable Shane, qui la tenait et la touchait de la plus gentille des manières avait frappé quelqu'un au point de lui faire perdre conscience.

_-« Il a poussé le gars qu'il tenait contre le mur et lui a mis un coup de poing. C'est à ce moment que Jason et moi avons réagi. On a couru jusqu'à lui et on l'a attrapé et l'a fait reculer. Il s'est débattu et à essayer de se libérer pour retourner vers le gars qu'il venait de frapper. Il a même frappé Jason pour se libérer__. L'autre gars a réussi à s'échapper et notre garde du corps est venu nous aider avec Shane. Jason et lui sont dans l'autre pièce en ce moment, ils essayent de le calmer. __»_

Mitchie sanglota doucement. Elle lutta pour les empêcher de couler et souffla, reniflant doucement. « Merci… De m'avoir prévenu Nate. » Elle rit amèrement. « J'aurais complètement craqué si j'avais vu ça aux infos. »

_-« Est-ce que ça va __? »_ Demanda-t-il, l'inquiétude s'entendant dans sa voix.

Elle serra les dents et se força à sourire. « Ouais. » Sa voix craqua et elle réalisa que Nate était son ami. A part Shane, Jason et lui étaient les deux seuls autres garçons à qui elle pouvait se confier. « Non. » Murmura-t-elle alors qu'une larme coula sur sa joue. « Nate, pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? »

_-« Je ne sais pas… »_ Répondit-il. _« Il ne s'était pas battu depuis juin. »_

-« Mais il a changé Nate… Tu l'as vu… Il a changé… Il… »

_-« Je pensais aussi qu'il avait changé Mitchie__… »_

-« Non il a changé ! » Protesta-t-elle. « Nate il a changé ! Il a pris l'avion pour me voir ! Il a fait tellement de choses pour moi que l'idiot de Shane n'aurait jamais fait ! » Plus de larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle ne voulait pas croire que son copain soit redevenu comme avant. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Elle lui avait parlé la veille et il allait très bien. Il flirtait avec elle et agissait comme d'habitude. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait au moins dix fois dans la conversation, il lui avait dit qu'il était pressé de rentrer à la maison pour la voir. Ce n'était pas Shane l'idiot !

Nate resta silencieux pendant un moment. _« Mitchie. »_ Dit-il finalement. _« Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi te dire. »_

-« Nate, tu ne peux pas croire qu'il soit redevenu comme avant ! »

_-« Mitchie… »_

-« Comment peux-tu dire ça Nate ? Il a été parfait ces derniers mois ! Il ne peut pas être redevenu comme avant ! »

_-« Il est redevenu gentil en un clin d'œil ! Quelque part au fond de moi je savais que ça ne pourrait pas durer__. »_

-« Non. » Dit-elle fermement en fronçant les sourcils. « Tu as tort Nate. Je suis la raison de son changement. Je l'ai changé et je suis toujours là, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il soit redevenu comme avant. »

_-« Mitchie, je veux te croire, vraiment, mais… »_ Il soupira et ne dit rien un instant. _« Il est encore en train de crier là… Il est toujours… __»_

Soudainement elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir et la voix de Jason. « Shane ! » Elle entendit ensuite la porte claquer et des pas qu'elle supposa appartenir à Shane, avant d'entendre sa voix.

_-« Ils ne comprennent pas ! »_ Cria-t-il et elle réalisa qu'il devait parler à Nate.

_-« De quoi tu parles Shane ? » _Demanda le concerné calmement, mais elle sentit l'appréhension dans sa voix.

_-« De quoi crois-tu que je parle Nate ? »_ Elle grimaça au ton dur qu'il avait employé.

_-« Si je savais de quoi tu parles je ne te poserais pas la __question ! »_ Répondit-il froidement.

Mitchie pouvait pratiquement voir le regard noir de Shane. _« Seigneur ! »_ Elle l'entendit marcher dans la pièce. _« Je suis entouré d'idiots ! »_

Elle se couvrit la bouche pour s'empêcher de hoqueter. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Peut-être que l'ancien Shane était vraiment de retour…

_-« Merci Shane ! » _Dit Nate sarcastique, malgré qu'il soit évident pour elle qu'il ait été blessé par la Remarque de son ami.

_-« Je ne parle pas de toi ! »_ Cria Shane alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils. _« Ni de Jason ou de Big Bob ! » _ Il grogna. _« Comment les gens peuvent-ils être aussi grossier ? »_

La curiosité de Mitchie était à son comble. « Nate ? » Murmura-t-elle, et il du comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

_-« Shane y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler. »_

_-« Ecoute si c'est John, je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur là ! »_

_-« Ce n'est pas John. »_ Répondit-il.

_-« C'est qui alors ? »_

_-« Je pense que tu sais qui c'est. »_

Il y eut un silence, puis du bruit et ensuite elle entendit. _« Mitchie ? »_

Sa voix était plus douce qu'il y a dix secondes et elle souffla. « Hey. » Le salua-t-elle doucement.

_-« Oh mon Dieu Mitchie… Je… Il… Nate t'a tout raconté __n'est-ce pas ? »_

Elle siffla et secoua la tête. « Une bagarre Shane ? Comment as-tu pu te battre ? »

_-« Mitch écoute, c'était pour une bonne raison… »_

-« Une bonne raison ! Quelle bonne raison justifie que tu tapes un gars jusqu'à l'inconscience ? » S'exclama-t-elle.

_-« Il… Heu… Et bien… Il... » _

-« Et bien quoi? » S'énerva-t-elle. « Si tu me dis qu'il a insulté tes cheveux… »

_-« Non ce n'est pas ça… »_

-« Alors c'était quoi ? »

_-« Il t'a insulté toi ! __» Cria-t-il._

-« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement.

Il soupira. _« Il t'a insulté. En fait tous les deux__. J'ai ouvert mon portefeuille et une photo de toi est tombée. Alors que je me baissais pour la ramasser, les deux gars m'ont vu regarder ta photo et au début ils ont commencé à me taquiner. Ça ne m'a pas vraiment embêté jusqu'à ce qu'ils commencent à dire que tu étais une belle petite chose, et ce n'était pas un compliment. C'était plutôt du genre « oh, elle a l'air jeune et innocente, j'en profiterais bien » dit par deux ivrognes. Et après ils ont eu l'audace de dire que je t'utilisais. Je les ai calmement remis à leur place, mais j'ai pété un plomb quand ils ont commencé à t'appeler une p*te et qu'ils ont dit que tu étais sûrement en train de te 'taper' un autre gars au moment même où l'on parlait. Je me suis énervé et je n'ai rien fait au début, mais ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire des trucs comme ça et j'ai perdu mon sang froid… J'ai frappé un des mecs. Il est tombé en arrière et s'est cogné la tête contre une des chaises, c'est pour ça qu'il était inconscient. L'autre mec était en colère que j'ai frappé son copain et il a voulu me frapper et m'a dit qu'il allait trouver le moyen de te trouver et qu'il allait te faire vivre le moment de ta vie et là j'ai complètement craqué, je l'ai attrapé et je l'ai frappé plusieurs fois et c'est là que Nate et Jason sont entrés. »_

Mitchie était restée silencieuse pendant toute la durée de l'histoire, totalement choquée.

_-« C'est vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé __? »_ Elle entendit Nate poser la question qu'elle n'avait pas réussi à formuler du choc.

_-« Oui ! »_ Répondit-il. _« C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'aurais rien dit s'il m'avait insulté, je n'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il pense de moi ! Ils auraient pu dire n'importe quoi, mais je ne laisserais personne parler de Mitchie comme ça ! Jamais je ne laisserais qui que ce soit insulter Mitchie et s'en tirer sans rien__. »_

Les larmes continuèrent de couler sur le visage de la jeune fille, mais pour une raison différente cette fois-ci. Elle était touchée par ses mots et son comportement. Bien qu'elle ne soit pas entièrement ravie qu'il se soit battu deux gars, elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait fait pour elle. Pour défendre son honneur. Son adorable petit ami qui venait à sa rescousse même quand elle n'était pas là. Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. Elle le savait. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas redevenu l'idiot qu'il était avant. Elle savait qu'il y avait une raison à son comportement. Et même si elle n'était pas d'accord avec le fait de se battre pour régler un problème, elle devait admettre qu'il l'avait fait pour une bonne raison.

_-« Mitch ? »_ La voix de Shane la sortit de ses pensées. _« Tu es toujours là ? »_

-« Oui. » Répondit-elle doucement. « Je suis toujours là. »

_-« Je suis désolé… De t'avoir contrarié. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les bagarres, mais c'était plus fort que moi. »_

-« C'est bon Shane. » Murmura-t-elle. « Tu t'es expliqué et je ne t'en veux pas de les avoir frappé… Je… En fait, je voudrais te remercier. »

_-« Me remercier ? »_

-« Tu as défendu mon honneur. Tu t'es battu pour moi. Tu ne t'es pas défilé et tu ne les as pas laissé m'insulter et oui je désapprouve la manière dont tu l'as fait, mais j'apprécie que tu l'ais fait. Tout ce que tu as fait Shane, même si ça semble mal d'un point de vue extérieur, me fait plus t'aimer et me prouve que tu es le meilleur petit ami du monde. »

_-« Seigneur Mitchie… »_ Murmura-t-il après un moment. _« Comme j'aurais aimé t'embrasser là. »_

Elle sourit tristement. « Moi encore plus Shane. »

Il soupira doucement. _« Tu me manques. »_

-« Tu me manques aussi super star. » Murmura-t-elle.

_-« Shane ? »_ Elle entendit une voix derrière lui. _« Les policiers sont arrivés, ils veulent te parler. »_

Elle savait qu'il allait protester. « Vas-y. » Lui dit-elle doucement, mais fermement. « Tu dois leur parler et maintenant tu es calme. Explique leur ce qu'il s'est passé, s'ils ont du cœur, ils ne te puniront pas. »

Il souffla doucement. _« Ok. Je t'aime__. »_

-« Je t'aime aussi Shane. Maintenant vas-y et appelle-moi quand tout sera fini ok ? »

_-« Ok. Je rends le téléphone à Nate. »_

-« Bonne chance Shane, je t'aime ! » Lui dit-elle une dernière fois.

_-« Je t'aime aussi. »_Répondit-il avant de rendre le téléphone à Nate.

Ils restèrent silencieux une bonne minute avant que le jeune homme prenne la parole. _« Je suis désolé Mitchie. »_

-« Pour quoi ? »

_-« Pour…T'avoir dit que Shane était redevenu comme avant__ alors qu'en réalité il ne l'a pas fait pour de mauvaises raisons, il l'a fait pour te défendre, ce que je comprends aisément. »_

Elle sourit, comprenant le sous-entendu. « Tu aurais fait la même chose pour Cait n'est-ce pas. »

_-« S'ils avaient parlé de Caitlyn de la manière dont ils ont parlé de toi… Oui. J'aurais même pu le faire pour toi. »_

-« Vraiment ? »

_-« Mitchie, je t'aime comme une sœur. Si Shane n'avait pas été là, je n'aurais peut être pas été aussi fou que lui, mais j'aurais fait quelque chose, et je pense que c'est aussi valable pour Jason. On est avec toi Mitchie, quoi qu'il puisse se passer.__ »_

Elle sourit grandement. « Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour mériter des gars comme vous comme ami ? »

_-« Fait ce que le monde pensait impossible. » _Répondit-il légèrement. _« Apprivoisé le cœur froid de Shane Gray et le rendre fou amoureux.__ »_

Elle éclata de rire et il pouffa. _« Et le fait aussi que tu es une fille géniale. »_

-« Merci Nate. » Répondit-elle reconnaissante qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses joues rouges.

_-_ _« De rien Mitchie. Oh, Jason m'appelle, je pense que les policiers veulent aussi nous parler. On se parle plus tard ok ? »_

-« Bye Nate. »

_-« Bye Mitchie. »_

Elle entendit la tonalité de fin et ferma son téléphone. Elle souffla et essuya ses larmes. Elle se leva et marcha jusqu'à sa coiffeuse. Elle se regarda dans le miroir et s'examina. Ses joues étaient rouges et constellés de larmes. Tout comme ses yeux qui brillaient de larmes contenus. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés du fait du nombre de fois où elle avait passé ses mains dedans et ses vêtements étaient froissés. Elle gloussa. « J'ai une vie de dingue. »

…

Trois heures plus tard, Mitchie sortit de sa chambre pour aller dîner lorsque sa mère l'appela. Elle s'était lavée le visage pour effacer les traces de ses pleurs, s'était recoiffée et même changée. Elle n'était pas prête à en parler à ses parents et surtout pas à son père.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la cuisine, elle le vit déjà installé en bout de table, alors que Connie se tenait près du four. Elle embrassa son héros et salua à voix haute sa mère avant de se glisser sur sa chaise. Ses parents échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter leur attention sur elle.

-« Tu vas bien Mitchie ? » demanda-t-il.

-« Oui, pourquoi ? » Répondit-elle en souriant.

-« Tu sembles très heureuse. »

-« Oh je pense que je sais pourquoi Steve. » Connie sourit en apportant le plat et le déposant sur la table, elle reprit. « Elle a dû parler à Shane aujourd'hui. »

Mitchie sourit timidement en réponse.

-« Ah ok. J'aurais dû m'en douter. » Répondit-il en souriant.

La concernée pouffa et se servit du poulet. Alors que sa mère s'installait à table, elle prit la télécommande de la télé et l'alluma. « Voyons voir s'il y a du nouveau sur Hot Tunes. »

La jeune femme arrêta de couper son poulet et la regarda alarmée. Elle déglutit difficilement, mais se força tout de même à sourire.

-« Ouais. » Répondit-elle alors que dans sa tête elle répétait en boucle. 'S'il vous plait faites qu'il ne parle pas de Shane, s'il vous plait, faites qu'il ne parle pas de Shane…'

Connie mit Hot Tunes et leur fille fut soulagée de voir qu'il parlait du dernier concert de Hannah Montana. Ils regardèrent une dizaine de secondes et alors que sa mère attrapait la télécommande pour l'éteindre, le visage de Hannah Montana fut remplacée par Shane avec la mention 'Trop beau pour être vrai ?' Elle fronça les sourcils alors que son cœur se mit à cogner durement dans sa poitrine.

-« On peut éteindre ça. » Dit-elle en essayant d'attraper la télécommande, mais ça mère lui mit une tape sur la main, la regardant confuse.

-« Ça parle de Shane chérie, regardons. »

Elle déglutit et gigota sur sa chaise alors que le reportage commençait.

'**Est-ce que le changement de Shane Gray était trop beau pour être vrai ****? Avons-nous tous eu de faux espoirs ?**** Il semble que oui****. Pendant sa tournée en France, notre 'ancien' bad boy a été mêlé à une bagarre avec deux personnes à une fête. Un témoin nous a raconté : « Il est devenu complètement fou. Soudainement il s'est levé de sa chaise et a attaqué ces deux gars… C'était tellement soudain. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait changé, et il semblait gentil un peu plus tôt, mais je suppose que certaines personnes ne peuvent pas changer****. » Il a fallu l'intervention des deux autres membres du groupe Nate Black et Jason White****, ainsi que de leur garde du corps, « Big » Rob Pheggans pour retenir Gray. Un des hommes était inconscient alors que le second a réussi à s'enfuir avec des ecchymoses. La dernière fois que Gray a été vu, il été trainé hors de la fête et toujours en colère. Resté en ligne pour plus d'informations sur le scandale Shane Gray en France.'**

Mitchie jeta un coup d'œil à ses parents. Sa mère éteignit le poste de télévision, un air choqué sur le visage alors que son père la fixait elle tout aussi choqué, mais aussi en colère.

-« Mitchie… » Commença Connie en se tournant vers elle, des questions pleins les yeux.

-« Ce n'est pas du tout ce dont ça à l'air, je le jure ! »

-« Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Steve calmement. « Il semblerait que ce garçon a battu deux personnes. »

-« Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en à l'air. » Essaya-t-elle de raisonner.

-« Pas aussi grave ? » Répéta son père en posant sa main sur la table et en la fixant durement. « Mitchie il a frappé quelqu'un jusqu'à l'inconscience ! »

-« Non ! Il ne l'a pas fait ! » Cria-t-elle, et voyant la manière dont il la regardait, elle gigota sur sa chaise. « Papa, il ne l'a pas fait. »

-« Ils viennent de le dire aux infos, chérie. » Ajouta doucement sa mère.

-« Je sais. Mais Nate m'a appelé plus tôt pour me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé avant que Hot Tunes ne soit au courant. »

-« Attends ! Tu étais au courant ? »

-« Oui. » Répondit-elle timidement. « Shane et moi avons discuté et il m'a tout expliqué. Il ne les a pas attaqués, il m'a juste défendu. »

-« Défendu ? » Répétèrent ses parents en même temps.

-« Oui. Ces deux gars étaient ivres et disaient du mal de moi. Shane en a eu assez, et a fait la seule chose à laquelle il a pensé sur le coup. » Elle les regarda suppliante. « S'il vous plait, ne soyez pas en colère contre lui. Il n'est pas méchant. Vous savez qu'il n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Shane ne ferait jamais de mal à quelqu'un sans aucune raison du moins… Pas le nouveau Shane. »

-« Et comment peux-tu être sûre qu'il t'a dit la vérité ? » Demanda son père.

-« Parce que je l'aime. » Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. « Et j'ai confiance en lui. Il m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé et je le crois, tout comme Nate et Jason. S'il te plaît. Je connais mon petit ami. »

Steve et Connie se regardèrent, ayant une conversation silencieuse pendant un moment, alors qu'elle voyait leurs visages exprimer plusieurs sentiments. Finalement sa mère sourit, et les deux se tournèrent vers elle.

-« Ok Mitchie, on fait confiance à ton jugement. »

-« Mais si on découvre que ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle il l'a fait, il risque plus que ce qu'il leur a fait à ces deux là. » Répondit Steve très sérieusement.

Elle hocha la tête et remercia ses parents. Ils reprirent leur repas et cinq minutes plus tard le téléphone sonna. Ils laissèrent l'appel tomber sur le répondeur.

'_Bonjour, vous êtes chez les Torres, on ne peut pas répondre pour le moment, laissez un message et on vous rappellera dès que possible.' Bip_

_-« Mitchie ! C'est Caitlyn, tu dois sûrement être en train de manger et je suis désolée, mais c'est important, donc si tu pouvais… »_

Elle s'était levée dès qu'elle avait reconnu la voix de son amie et avait couru vers le téléphone.

-« Hey Caity. »

_-« Oh mon Dieu Mitchie ! As-tu vu les nouvelles sur Hot Tunes ? »_

-« Oui. »

_-« … Et? Pourquoi es-tu aussi calme ? Ton petit ami vient de massacrer __deux gars ! »_

Mitchie soupira. « Une seconde Cait. » Elle demanda rapidement à ses parents si elle pouvait parler à son amie dans une autre pièce et sortit dès qu'elle eut l'accord avant d'expliquer calmement ce qu'il s'était passé.

_-« Ah ok. Bien. »_ Elle souffla de soulagement. _« J'ai eu peur une seconde. J'ai cru que Shane était redevenu comme avant. »_

-« Ce n'est pas possible, Nate et toi êtes sur la même longueur d'onde ! »

_-« Pourquoi ? Nate a dit ça aussi ? »_

-« Oui. Il m'a presque convaincu… Du moins jusqu'à ce que je parle à Shane. »

_-« J'espère qu'il va clarifier les choses rapidement quand même. Nous ne voulons pas que le monde entier haïsse Shane de nouveau. »_

Mitchie rit. « Connaissant les fans de Shane, elles vont sûrement remettre la faute sur les deux autres gars. »

Caitlyn rit avec elle. _« Pas faux. Mais les parents ne voudront plus que leurs enfants l'idolâtre. A ce sujet, tes parents sont au courant ? »_

-« Ouais, ils ont eu peur au début, mais j'ai réussi à leur expliquer pourquoi il l'a fait. Et maintenant ils ne sont plus en colère. »

_-« Cool. Oh ma mère m'appelle pour dîner, on se parle plus tard ! »_

-« Bye Cait ! »

Elle raccrocha et retourna dans la cuisine. Elle sourit à ses parents et s'installa à table, reprenant son repas. Elle espérait vraiment qu'ils allaient rapidement 'laver' le nom de Shane.

* * *

_Et voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Vous en avez pensez quoi ? Vous avez aussi cru que Shane était redevenu l'idiot prétentieux du début ?_

_Dans le prochain chapitre conférence de presse pour expliquer son geste !_

_Bonne semaine à tous et au chanceux qui sont encore en vacance profitez en bien et aux autres, bon courage pour la reprise !_

_A bientôt !_


	40. Chapter 39

Hello ! En ce dimanche pluvieux, je vous livre le nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous et merci** Miss T **pour ses commentaires et ses corrections !

* * *

**Dans le chapitre précédent : Hot Tunes révèle que Shane est redevenu un 'Bad Boy', qu'il s'est battu avec deux personnes et qu'il en a frappé un jusqu'à l'inconscience. Mitchie explique à ses parents que ce n'est pas ce dont ça à l'air.**

**Chapitre 39**

* * *

Mitchie prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le lycée. Dans le bus, elle avait rencontré Caitlyn et Sierra. La seconde, qu'elle avait oublié d'appeler pour lui expliquer la situation et qui s'excusait pour le comportement de Shane. De son discours les filles purent entendre « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire ça… » « C'était stupide et idiot ! » « Mitchie tu mérites mieux ! » Et le seul moyen de la faire taire fut pour Caitlyn et Mitchie de couvrir sa bouche de leurs mains. Elles lui expliquèrent ensuite ce qui s'était réellement passé et la jeune femme rougit s'excusant de son emportement.

Mais Sierra n'était pas la seule personne à parler de la bagarre de Shane. Tout le monde dans le bus en parlait. Que ce soit les vrais fans qui disaient qu'ils ne croyaient pas un seul mot de cette histoire et qui clamaient haut et fort que c'était une erreur, les fans qui ne savaient pas quoi croire et qui disaient à quelques mots près, la même chose que Sierra un peu plus tôt, ou les personnes qui ne l'aimaient pas et qui à cause de toute cette affaire le détestait encore plus. Et ce n'était qu'une trentaine de personne dans le bus, qu'est ce que ça allait être dans le lycée avec mille cinq cent élèves ?

Comme elle s'y attendait, dès qu'elle entra dans l'école, quatre-vingt-dix pourcent des conversations dans le couloir portaient sur Shane Gray. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses amies qui lui sourirent compatissantes et soupira, ramenant ses livres contre sa poitrine.

-« J'ai entendu dire qu'il l'avait fait parce que les gars ont mal parlé du groupe. »

Mitchie jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, deux filles, une brune et une blonde étaient en train de discuter à quelques pas d'elle.

-« Vraiment ? J'ai pas entendu ça. »Répondit la blonde.

-« Tu as entendu quoi ? »

-« J'ai entendu dire qu'il était… » Elle leva la main vers sa bouche et mima le fait de boire. « Tu sais… éméché. »

Mitchie fronça les sourcils en rangeant ses livres dans son casier.

-« Il avait bu ? » Répéta la brunette choquée.

La blonde haussa les épaules. « C'est ce que j'ai entendu. »

-« Je ne pense pas qu'il ferait ça. »

-« Et bien, je ne serais pas si surprise. Toutes les célébrités finissent par le faire. » Répondit la blonde en fermant son casier avant de continuer sa conversation en s'éloignant.

Mitchie grogna doucement, elle était tentée de leur courir après et de leur dire que Shane ne ferait jamais une telle chose. Il était différent de toutes ces autres célébrités. Mais elles la questionneraient sur pourquoi il l'avait fait et non seulement elle ne pensait pas être prête à révéler leur histoire, surtout avec tout ce qui se passait, mais en plus personne ne la croirait et elles continueraient à raconter leur histoire de toute façon.

-« Ne les écoutes pas Mitchie. » Lui dit Caitlyn calmement. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce qui est arrivé. »

Mitchie souffla et claqua la porte de son casier. « Je sais, mais je ne veux pas que les gens répandent la rumeur comme quoi… » Elle baissa la voix de manière à murmurer la fin pour que personne autour ne puisse entendre. « Il aurait bu. » Elle continua un peu plus fort. « Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ! Même quand il était une stupide pop star je ne pense pas qu'il ait bu ! Il avait juste un mauvais comportement. »

-« Ouais, on aurait entendu parler d'un Shane Gray ivre. » Dit Sierra en hochant la tête et quelques personnes se retournèrent vers elles, les yeux écarquillaient, ayant entendu apparemment que les trois derniers mots. Mitchie grimaça et elle s'excusa timidement. La brunette grogna et se dépêcha d'aller en cours. Elle avait hâte que la journée se termine. Elle se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et fixa son bureau alors que Sierra s'installait à ses côtés.

-« Je suis désolée Mitchie… Je n'ai pas fait exprès de le dire aussi fort. »

La jeune femme releva la tête et soupira, lui souriant gentiment. « Je ne t'en veux pas Si. Je suis juste en colère contre ces personnes qui répandent des rumeurs… Ils n'ont rien dit sur le pourquoi du comportement de Shane, alors pourquoi inventent-ils ? Ils ne peuvent pas attendre de connaître la vérité. »

Son amie regarda autour d'elle avant de se pencher vers elle et de lui dire dans un murmure. « Mitchie, ils ne sauront jamais la vérité. A moins que Shane ou toi ne décidiez de parler de votre relation. »

Elle grogna, réalisant que son amie avait raison et cacha son visage entre ses mains alors que Sierra posait une des siennes sur son épaule en signe de réconfort. Elles restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la sonnerie. A ce moment Mitchie releva la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se concentrer sur son travail. Dans sa classe, ses camarades ne parlaient pas trop de Shane, mais dans le couloir c'était autre chose. Il était impossible de ne pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle entendit plusieurs fois la rumeur concernant l'alcool et d'autres aussi dingue que la drogue ou la pire de toute… Il avait fait ça sans aucune raison. Bien que la pensée de Shane drogué ou ivre la rendait malade, elle savait qu'il ne frapperait JAMAIS une personne sans raison.

Elle eut du mal à survivre à la journée. Elle devait admettre qu'il était difficile de ne rien dire aux gens sur ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'elle entendait les bêtises qu'ils racontaient. Mais elle repensa à la manière dont elle avait réagi en premier lieu. Si Shane avait été avec elle dans la pièce, elle l'aurait étranglé. Elle était très en colère avant de connaitre la vérité, et les gens autour d'elle ne connaissait pas cette vérité. Elle ne pouvait donc pas les blâmer pour être en colère. Mais une fois encore, il n'était qu'une célébrité de plus pour eux. Il n'était pas leur meilleur ami, leur petit ami, leur véritable amour. MAIS il était leur modèle. Beaucoup de personne voulait lui ressembler. Comment se sentait-il maintenant qu'il s'était battu ? Et avec les rumeurs d'alcool et de drogue ? Ça devait juste rendre les choses encore plus difficiles.

Et pour empirer le tout, elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui depuis leur conversation, ce qui signifiait que ce n'était toujours pas terminé. Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ça se passe si rapidement en fait. Après tout il avait frappé deux personnes dont une avait perdu conscience. Du moins c'est ce que le monde pensait. Et, bien sûr que c'était en partie sa faute que le gars est perdu conscience, s'il ne l'avait pas frappé, il ne se serait pas cogné la tête. Mais Shane ne l'avait pas frappé au point de lui faire perdre conscience. Et puis le fait qu'il n'avait pas de bonne raison, ou du moins pas une qu'il admettra en public. Ou peut être que si. Elle ne lui en voudrait pas de le faire. Il éviterait un tas d'histoire s'il leur disait la véritable raison pour laquelle il s'était battu.

Quand est-ce que sa vie était devenue aussi compliquée ?

Elle s'installa à sa place pour son dernier cours et soupira. C'était enfin la dernière heure, ce qui voulait dire la fin de la journée. Elle espérait pouvoir parler à Shane en rentrant. Elle se demandait ce qui se passait. Environ cinq minutes après la sonnerie un remplaçant entra et leur expliqua que leur professeur avait dû partir et qu'il n'avait pas laissé de travail. De ce fait, ils étaient libres de faire ce qu'ils voulaient pendant l'heure. La classe applaudit alors qu'elle grogna doucement. Les cours étaient le seul moment où elle n'entendait pas parler des frasques de Shane. Du coup, pour la première fois dans sa vie, elle était déçue de ne pas avoir cours.

Elle posa sa tête contre le bureau et ferma les yeux, essayant de penser à autre chose que Shane et la bagarre. Pendant une bonne partie de l'heure elle y arriva, mais juste lorsqu'elle se dit que c'était bon, le sujet fut de nouveau abordé. Et elle n'y aurait prêté aucune attention si ce n'était pas justement cette personne là qui en parlait. La seule personne qu'elle évitait depuis quelques mois avec succès. Gina Moscow.

-« Je _savais_ que ça aller arriver. » Disait Gina depuis son bureau, deux rangs devant Mitchie.

Cette dernière releva la tête et la fixa curieuse.

-« Comment pouvais-tu savoir ce qui aller se passer ? » Demanda son amie pas convaincue.

-« Et bien, tout d'abord, ça fait quoi… Un an ou presque qu'il n'a pas eu de petite amie ? Je pense qu'il se sent seul. Oui quelque chose l'a changé mais il se sent seul et a fini par craquer. »

-« Heu… En quoi ça explique la bagarre ? »

Gina leva les yeux au ciel et répondit. « Et bien parce qu'il se sent seul et en avait marre donc il s'est disputé avec des gars. »

Mitchie se redressa complètement et la regarda complètement abasourdi. Venait-elle VRAIMENT de dire ça ? C'était l'explication la plus ridicule qu'elle avait jamais entendu. Et apparemment les amies de Gina pensèrent la même chose car elles échangèrent un regard avant de murmurer un 'ok'.

-« Je pense que c'est un signe. » Continua Gina.

-« Un signe ? » Répéta l'une de ses amies.

-« Oui un signe comme quoi on est fait l'un pour l'autre. » Répondit Gina.

-« Tu te moques de moi ! » Gina et son groupe d'amie se tournèrent vers Mitchie et elle réalisa qu'elle avait parlé à voix haute. Elle écarquilla les yeux et ferma la bouche, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Gina leva les yeux au ciel. « Ecoute Torres, je t'ai ignoré ces derniers mois. Je ne t'ai pas calculé donc fais de même, ok ? » Elle lui fit un faux sourire et se retourna.

Mitchie plissa les yeux et frappa du plat de la main sur son bureau. Gina soupira, clairement frustrée et se retourna pour lui jeter un regard noir. Regard qu'elle lui rendit avant de se lever et de lui dire.

-« Ce ne sont en aucun cas TES affaires. »

-« Je parierai le contraire. »

-« Shane Gray ne sont en aucun cas tes affaires ! C'est son problème ! Ou celui des gens qui le CONNAISSE. Mais Hot Tunes a rendu public ce qui n'aurait pas dû l'être. Tout ça c'est que des rumeurs ! Il ne _boit_ pas ni ne se _drogue_. » Elle siffla le dernier mot en jetant un regard noire aux deux filles qui en parlaient plus tôt. « Il ne prend _rien !_ Tu ne sais certainement pas les raisons pour lesquelles il s'est battu… Il est de l'autre côté de la planète ! Et qui es-tu pour dire qu'il n'a pas de petite amie ? Peut-être qu'il en a une, et peut être qu'il garde le secret parce que ce ne sont les affaires de personnes d'autre que LUI. Tu ne sais rien au sujet de Shane Gray, tu ne sais que ce que les journalistes disent de lui ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent, ses espoirs et ses rêves ! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'il aime faire pendant son temps libre ou quel était le nom de son premier chiot ! Alors pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde ne lui fout pas la paix ! » Elle souffla et se réinstalla sur sa chaise.

Toute la classe, même le remplaçant la fixait les yeux et la bouche grand ouvert. Personne ne s'attendait à un tel emportement de la part de la si calme Mitchie Torres. Elle rougit mais garda un visage impassible. Elle était sérieuse sur ce qu'elle avait dit.

Gina sembla se sortir de sa torpeur et la regarda comme si elle était folle. « Waouh Torres, prend quelque chose ! »

Mitchie s'éclaircit la voix et gigota sur son siège avant de reprendre d'une voix plus calme.

-« Tu me dis toujours que j'ai aucune chance avec Shane Gray. Et bien tu devrais te regarder pour une fois. Tu penses vraiment que toi oui ? » Elle la vit ouvrir la bouche pour répondre et leva la main. « Ne réponds pas, c'était une question rhétorique. Je veux juste que tu y penses. Et je n'essaye pas de t'insulter, je veux juste que tu te regardes vraiment. Ta personnalité. Juste parce que Shane est une célébrité ne veut pas dire qu'il est superficiel. Je connais quelqu'un qui le connaît et elle a dit qu'il était l'exact opposé. »

Sur ces mots, elle prit un livre devant elle, l'ouvrit et se mit à lire. Elle entendait les murmures autour d'elle, mais aucun n'était audible.

-« Qui connais-tu ? » Demanda finalement Gina. Sa voix n'était ni menaçante ou froide, juste curieuse.

-« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. » Ré entendit les rires autour d'elle et vit du coin de l'œil Gina siffler avant de se tourner et de s'intéresser à son téléphone portable. Pour le reste de l'heure, chacun resta avec ses amis et plus personne ne parla de Shane Gray.

Une fois que la sonnerie retentit, Mitchie regroupa rapidement ses affaires et sortit rapidement de la salle, ne voulant croiser aucun de ses camarades. Elle retrouva ses deux amies à son casier. Aucun mot ne fut échangé alors que Mitchie récupérait ses livres, elles n'avaient pas vraiment grand-chose à dire. Quand Gina passa devant elles, au lieu de leur lancer un regard mauvais, elle releva brièvement la tête, croisa le regard de Mitchie, fronça les sourcils, baissa la tête et continua de marcher.

-« Ok… C'était bizarre. » Commenta Caitlyn dès qu'elle fut hors de vue.

-« Bizarre est un euphémisme. » Répondit Sierra. « Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? »

Mitchie semblait aussi choquée qu'elles, même si elle savait ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle ne pensait pas que Gina le prendrait si à cœur. Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas… ça a été une journée bizarre. » Murmura-t-elle pour elle même alors que les trios filles se dirigeaient vers le bus.

* * *

-« Si tu as des nouvelles de… Tu sais qui… Tiens-moi au courant ! » Lui dit Sierra avant de se lever de son siège puisque le bus arrivait à son arrêt.

-« Ok ! » Lui répondit-elle alors que le bus s'immobilisait.

Le chauffeur attendit que tous les jeunes sortent avant de fermer les portes et reprendre la route. Mitchie et Caitlyn ne descendaient pas avant le dernier arrêt, elles continuèrent donc de discuter tranquillement pendant tout le trajet. Lorsque le bus s'arrêta, elles en descendirent et marchèrent jusqu'à chez elle, la maison de Mitchie était la plus proche, elles se saluèrent et tout comme Sierra un peu plus tôt, Caitlyn lui demanda de la tenir informée en cas de nouveauté.

Comme toujours lorsqu'elle rentrait chez elle, elle se débarrassa de son manteau et monta dans sa chambre où elle posa son sac près de la porte. N'ayant pas spécialement envie de faire ses devoirs, elle prit son ordinateur sur son chevet et s'installa sur son lit. Elle le démarra et attendit qu'il veuille bien se mettre en route. Elle sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le plaça sur le lit à ses côtés, regardant de temps à autres si elle ne recevait pas d'appel ou de message de son copain.

Elle pianota d'impatience doucement sur le clavier jusqu'à ce que l'ordinateur soit prêt à être utilisé. Elle vérifia ses emails et soupira en ne voyant rien de Shane. Ou Nate. Ou Jason. Elle se déconnecta et surfa sur le net pour passer le temps. Elle ouvrit la page de recherche et se demanda quoi chercher. Bien sûr les neuf lettres familières s'inscrivirent dans la barre de recherche et elle cliqua sur entrer. Une seconde plus tard les résultats s'affichèrent. Il y avait des sites de fans, des liens Wikipédia, des anciens articles de presses ainsi que des nouveaux. Le premier lien de la page était un nouvel article sur ce qu'il s'était passé la veille.

Elle hésita un instant sur le choix à tenir, devait-elle ou non cliquer dessus, avant de finalement se laisser emporter par sa curiosité. La page s'ouvrit et elle leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le dessin. Shane avec des flammes dans les yeux tenait d'une main, un gars à moitié évanoui dans les bras, l'autre main, étant serré en un poing, prêt à frapper, alors que le second gars était dessiné inconscient sur le sol et derrière lui on voyait Nate et Jason choqué. Elle essaya d'ignorer le dessin et passa à l'article, mais se senti nauséeuse en lisant les hypothèses qu'ils formulaient et ferma la page web. Elle décida de vérifier ses mails une dernière fois, et voyant qu'elle n'avait rien reçu éteignit son ordinateur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone, le priant silencieusement de sonner. Après ce qui sembla des heures, elle abandonna l'idée de l'entendre et attrapa son cahier de chanson.

-« Mitchie je suis rentrée ! » Elle entendit sa mère l'appeler et elle releva la tête pour regarder l'heure. Elle fut stupéfaite de voir que deux heures s'était écoulées. Elle se perdait toujours dans sa musique. C'était une assez bonne distraction.

-« Ok ! » Répondit-elle avant de se re-concentrer sur sa musique.

Entièrement absorbé par sa musique, elle sursauta lorsque son téléphone vibra à côté d'elle. Elle l'attrapa rapidement et sourit en voyant ce que c'était.

_Nouveau Message : Shane_

Elle ouvrit le message.

_Désolé j'ai pas pu t'appeler, pas eu le temps. Regarde Hot Tunes à 7h. Je t'aime_

Elle fronça les sourcils étonnée. Elle regarda l'heure, six heures trente. Il restait une demi heure, mais elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre, elle voulait savoir.

_Pourquoi ?_ Lui renvoya-t-elle avant de reposer son téléphone et d'attendre anxieuse. Elle sauta sur son téléphone dès qu'il vibra de nouveau.

_Pas le temps de t'expliquer. Fais-le._

Elle soupira. Il devait être occupé. Il prenait toujours du temps pour lui parler à moins d'avoir quelque chose d'important dont il ne pouvait pas se défaire. Et c'est ce qui l'inquiétait à cet instant. Elle ferma son cahier de chanson et le rangea avant d'envoyer un message à ses amies, leur demandant si elle pouvait être chez elle dans le quart d'heure qui suivait, avant de ranger son téléphone dans sa poche et de sortir de sa chambre.

En arrivant près de la cuisine, elle sentit l'odeur familière de la sauce tomate de sa mère. En général ça la mettait de bonne humeur, elle adorait la journée pâte chez les Torres, mais là elle était trop anxieuse pour l'apprécier. Et sa mère le remarqua lorsqu'elle la vit entrer dans la cuisine et s'installer à table.

-« Que se passet-t-il chérie ? » Lui demanda-t-elle inquiète sans cesser de tourner sa sauce.

-« Je suis juste inquiète pour Shane. » Répondit-elle. « Toute la journée j'ai entendu des rumeurs déplaisante sur pourquoi il s'est battu et je ne supporte pas de n'avoir rien pu dire. Et puis Shane vient à peine de m'envoyer un message me disant de regarder Hot Tunes à sept heures, mais il ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. » Elle soupira et appuya sa tête contre la paume de sa main. « J'espère juste que ce n'est pas une nouvelle qui dira qu'il va aller en prison ou un truc dans le genre. »

Connie la regarda de manière compatissante et elle grogna. Elle y avait eu droit toute la journée.

-« Je ne m'inquièterait pas trop à ta place chérie. Il te l'aurait dit s'il avait de gros problèmes. »

-« Je ne pense pas qu'il autorise les appels en prison maman. » Murmura-t-elle misérablement.

Connie soupira et délaissa sa sauce pour s'installer près de sa fille.

-«Mitchie, je ne pense pas qu'il ira en prison. Ça aurait été annoncé dans les journaux depuis. »

-« Les nouvelles sont dans… » Elle releva la tête, « vingt minutes. »

-« Quand même, je ne pense pas qu'il ira en prison. » Elle se releva. « Mais je suis certaine qu'il s'est fait un nom. Tu as choisi un cas intéressant Mitch. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Ce n'est pas sa faute s'il est dans le viseur du public maman. S'il était un gars normal, ça ne serait jamais passé aux infos. Les gens se battent tout le temps. Et il a du caractère, il a toujours eu du caractère. » Dit-elle en baissant la tête. « En plus, je ne crois pas que je l'ai choisi… c'est comme si c'était notre destin… Comme l'imprégnation. »

-« Imprégn ? » Connie leva les yeux au ciel et grogna. « Pour l'amour de Dieu. » Dit-elle en retournant à sa sauce. « Tu n'es pas un loup garou Mitchie. »

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules. « Je faisais juste une comparaison. »

-« Bien sûr. » Répondit sa mère en levant les yeux au ciel sans cesser de sourire.

On frappa à la porte et Mitchie se leva rapidement pour répondre. Elle trouva ses deux amies alarmées.

-« Quel est le problème Mitch ? » Demanda Caitlyn en entrant, suivit de près par Sierra.

-« Ouais ça avait l'air urgent d'après ton message. » Ajouta la seconde.

-« Shane m'a envoyé un message et m'a dit de regarder Hot Tunes. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je vais avoir besoin de votre soutien. »

Immédiatement ses deux amies l'enlacèrent.

-« Ne t'inquiète pas Mitch. On est là. »

-« Mam, Cait et Sierra sont là pour regarder Hot Tunes avec moi, on va dans le salon. » Cria-t-elle à son intention.

-« Appelle-moi quand c'est le moment. » Répondit-elle.

-« Ok. »

Les trois filles s'installèrent sur le canapé, Mitchie entre ses deux amies. Elle attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télé sur la bonne chaîne. Il y avait la publicité. La brunette était tellement anxieuse que Caitlyn et Sierra essayèrent de la divertir en lui parlant de tout autre chose que Shane pendant les dix minutes qu'il restait. Mais elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur ce qu'elles disaient. Elle leur sourit, doucement avant de fixer son regard sur la télé. Les dix minutes semblèrent durer une éternité, mais paradoxalement passèrent rapidement. Elle sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine lorsque le journaliste de Hot Tunes apparu à l'écran.

-« Tout de suite, Shane Gray révèle ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. » Dit-il et Mitchie agrippa les mains de ses amies. Elle se demandait ce qu'il allait dire. Allait-il se présenter devant ses gens et mentir ? Où allait-il dire la vérité et révéler ce qu'ils cachaient depuis les quatre derniers mois et demi. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir de le faire. Elle n'était même pas en colère. C'était BIEN mieux que de le voir aller en prison.

-« Mam, ça commence ! » Cria-t-elle.

Il y eu du bruit dans la cuisine et Connie arriva en courant. Elle resta debout derrière elles, fixant son attention sur la télé où l'on pouvait voir les flashs des appareils photos et entendre un bruit de fond, alors que les journalistes qui se tenaient devant la foule attendaient anxieusement de parler au jeune chanteur.

Ce dernier entra sur l'estrade et une partie de la foule hurla. Mitchie réalisa que la plupart des personnes présentes devaient être ses fans. Il regarda autour de lui, visiblement nerveux alors que les journalistes criaient leurs questions. Il leva la main et la foule se calma. Il tapa sur son micro et s'éclaircit la voix.

-« _Bonjour tout le monde_. » Sa voix était étonnamment calme et ferme. « _J'ai demandé cette conférence pour justifier mon comportement. Je sais que beaucoup d'entre vous sont consternés par ce que j'ai fait hier soir et pour être honnête, en regardant en arrière, je le suis aussi._ » Il souffla et reprit. « _La raison que j'ai, peut ne pas être assez bonne. Certains d'entre vous pensent sûrement que rien ne justifie… La violence. Et je le comprends. Mais je veux que vous sachiez que je n'étais sous l'influence d'aucune drogue ni d'alcool. J'étais probablement la seule personne sobre de la pièce.__ Mais ce n'est pas le propos._ »

II jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté ou ses deux amis se tenaient. Nate lui fit un signe de la tête et il se retourna de nouveau vers le micro. _« Donc nous y voici. La raison pour laquelle je me suis battu… Ce n'était pas pour quelque chose de stupide comme s'il avait insulté mes vêtements ou quelque chose dans le genre._ » Il y eu des rires dans la foule. « _J'ai fait ça pour quelque chose en quoi je crois vraiment. Quelque chose que je protège et dont je me soucis sans me poser de question. __Voyez-vous, ces deux hommes, dont les prises de sang prouvent qu'ils étaient sous l'influence de l'alcool ont verbalement insulté quelqu'un de qui je suis vraiment proche. C'est ma meilleure amie __en dehors de Nate et Jason, et je ne supporte pas que quelqu'un parle d'elle comme ça. Je ne répéterais pas ce qu'ils ont dit, mais vous pouvez aisément l'imaginer. _» Il déglutit, souffla de nouveau. « _Je sais qu'il y a quelques mois mon comportement était inacceptable et je sais que la plupart d'entre vous était effrayé que je redevienne ainsi. Mais je me suis promis, ainsi qu'à mes amis et ma familles de ne jamais redevenir cette personne. C'était un moment d'erreur de jugement de ma part. J'ai laissé mon tempérament prendre le dessus et j'admets que j'aurais du mieux gérer ça. Donc s'il vous plait, ne pensez pas que je suis un mauvais garçon car ce n'est pas le cas. Jason et Nate peuvent en témoigner._ » Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le côté et la caméra zooma sur eux alors qu'ils hochaient la tête, confirmant les paroles de leur ami avant de revenir sur Shane.

« _Si l'on oublie ma célébrité je suis juste un gars avec des problèmes normaux. Je ne suis pas mieux que vous._ » Dit-il en scannant la foule des yeux. « _Je ne suis pas un dieu, juste un gars._ » Il sourit et haussa les épaules alors que la foule riait. « _Un gars protecteur avec un tempérament un peu emporté, mais un gars quand même. Et je suis sûr que la plupart d'entre vous, si ce n'est pas tous, peuvent me comprendre. Pouvez-vous rester assis sans rien faire alors que quelqu'un abuse verbalement votre meilleure amie ou votre petite amie ou votre sœur ? Les choses qu'ils disaient… C'était pratiquement de l'abus sexuel._ » Il y eu un murmure dans la salle. « _Je déteste ça. Je DETESTE ça. Et je suis désolé d'avoir réagi aussi violemment, et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur Je ne suis qu'humain._ » Il regarda la foule une dernière fois avant de se retourner vers son micro. « _Merci._ »

Il quitta l'estrade alors que les journalistes se précipitaient vers lui, lui posant un tas de questions incompréhensible. Big Bob, Nate et Jason rejoignirent Shane et l'aidèrent à traverser la foule jusqu'à la limousine. La voix du journaliste résuma la conférence de presse alors qu'on voyait les garçons entrer dans la limousine, avant de revenir sur le journaliste qui termina le reportage avant de lancer les publicités.

Mitchie attrapa la télécommande et éteignit la télé. Le soulagement se lisait sur son visage. Il n'avait aucun problème et il avait réussi à dire la vérité sans pour autant révéler leur relation. C'était son Shane. Elle se tourna vers les autres occupants de la pièce et vit trois paires d'yeux inquiets braqué sur elle. Elle sourit et les rassura. Elle allait bien. Tout allait bien.

* * *

Mitchie entra dans sa chambre plus tard cette nuit là pour aller se coucher lorsque son téléphone vibra brusquement sur son bureau. Elle se dépêcha de l'attraper et sourit en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

-« Hey pop star. »

« _Hey Mitch._ » Sa douce voix mélodique la salua. « _As-tu regardé Hot Tunes ?_ »

Elle sourit à sa voix fébrile. « Oui je vais bien Shane merci de t'en préoccuper, et toi, comment vas-tu ? »

« _Désolé._ _Mais tu l'as vu ? »_

Elle rit et lui répondit tout en s'installant sur son lit. « Oui, je l'ai vu. »

_« Et…_»

-« Je pense que tu as fait du très bon travail. Tu étais très professionnel. Je pense que tu as convaincu tout le monde. Ou la plupart. » Elle l'entendit soupirer de soulagement. « Mais je pense que le meilleur reste le fait que tu es dit la vérité sans révélé qui je suis. »

« _Et bien je me suis dit que ce n'étais pas le meilleur moment pour révéler que j'avais une petite amie secrète depuis quelques mois. Ça aurait causé plus de problème. Et je sais que tu n'es pas prête de toute façon._ » Expliqua-t-il.

-« Merci. »

« _De rien._ »

-« Alors… Journée difficile, hein? » Lui demanda-t-elle après une minute de silence.

Il soupira fortement. « _Tu n'as pas idée. Je voulais t'appeler plus tôt mais on était en train d'organiser la conférence de presse et après le gars que j'ai frappé et qui a fini inconscient a menace de me poursuivre en justice._ »

Elle hoqueta.

« _Ouais, mais heureusement il y avait une caméra de sécurité et on a pu voir que c'est lui qui avait commencé et que je ne faisais que me défendre. Ce dont je me souviens maintenant. Il m'a poussé et ce n'est pas ce qui m'a dérangé à ce moment-là. Et avec les analyses sanguines qui prouvent qu'il était ivre de chez ivre et que j'étais aussi blanc qu'un agneau__… Toutes les chances étaient de mon côté. Donc légalement tiré d'affaire pour la nuit dernière. LA seule chose qui m'inquiète maintenant c'est que tout le monde me déteste._ »

Mitchie soupira de soulagement. Elle ne pouvait même pas décrire à quel point elle était soulagée qu'il ne risquait plus rien.

-« Je pense que tu les as adouci avec ton discours. »

« _J'espère…_ » Murmura-t-il. « _Ma mère m'a laissé un message sur mon répondeur… Elle ne criait pas mais elle donnait l'impression qu'elle allait craquer à tout moment. J'ai peur de la rappeler. Je suis heureux d'être de l'autre côté de la planète, même si ça ne me surprendrait pas qu'elle vienne en personne pour me crier dessus._ » Mitchie gloussa. « _Et… Et ton père ?_ » Demanda-t-il nerveusement. « _J'ai sûrement perdu toute sa confiance de ces derniers mois._ »

-« Pas TOUTE. » Répondit-elle. « Il était plutôt en colère au début mais il c'est calmé lorsque je lui ai expliqué ce qu'il se passait. Mais je ne serais pas surprise s'il gardait un œil sur toi pendant un moment. »

« _Je ne l'en blâmerais pas._ » Répondit-il. « _Qui accepterait que sa fille voit un voyou ?_ »

Mitchie s'énerva. « Shane tu n'es pas un voyou ! Seigneur, tu es autant voyou que moi. Tu as perdu ton sang froid, et après ? Je ne serais pas avec toi si tu étais un voyou. »

« _Oh… Zut alors _! » Dit-il d'une voix monotone mais clairement amusé. « _Et moi qui voulait te parler de ma double vie, mais puisque tu ne sors pas avec des voyous…_ »

Elle arqua un sourcil et gloussa. « Une double vie hein ? Alors tu es voyou pendant ton temps libre ? Quel est le nom de ton alter égo? »

_« Yarg Enahs__. » _ Répondit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils en se répétant le nom dans la tête puis à haute voix et elle entendit son copain confirmer son nom. Elle se lécha la lèvre pensive et quand elle comprit finalement se mit à sourire.

-« Donc mon nom à moi devrait être Serrot Eihctim »

Il soupira. « _Ton nom de voyou est plus cool que le mien !_ »

-« C'est parce que mon vrai nom est plus cool que le tien. » Répondit-elle taquine. Elle l'entendit hoqueter.

_« Retire ça! »_ Cria-t-il.

-« Oblige-moi ! »

« _Si je n'étais pas à des milliers de kilomètres de toi, je t'y obligerais !_ »

-« Ah bon ? »

« _unh unh. Parce que je connais ton point faible._ »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Et qu'est ce que c'est monsieur Yarg ? »

_« Tu en as plusieurs en fait, mais aucun que je ne peux révéler. C'est mon arme secrète contre toi mademoiselle Eihctim._ »

Mitchie gloussa et entendit soudainement un bruit fort de l'autre côté de la ligne suivit par un :

« _Va dormir Shane !_ »

Mitchie regarda son réveil avant de se tourner vers son téléphone. « Il est quelle heure chez toi Shane ? »

« _Deux heures trente._ »

-« Du matin ? Shane ! »

« _Je voulais te parler Mitch!_ » Protesta-t-il et elle pouvait entendre sa bouderie dans sa voix. « _Tu me manques._ »

Elle sourit. « Tu me manques aussi Shane, mais tu ne peux pas m'appeler à deux heures du mat, surtout après la journée que tu as eu ! Ecoute appelle moi demain matin. Du moment qu'il est plus de six heures ici, je décrocherais. »

Il soupira. « _Ok. Je t'aime._ »

-« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit-elle amoureusement, sentant son cœur fondre à la manière dont il lui avait dit ces mots. « Maintenant va te coucher ! »

« _Ok ! Ok ! J'y vais. Bye Mitch._ »

-« Bye. » Murmura-t-elle avant de raccrocher. Elle reposa son téléphone sur la table de nuit et éteignit la lampe. Elle souffla longuement heureuse et sourit en fermant les yeux avant de lentement s'endormir.

* * *

_ET voilà! C tout pour aujourd'hui!_

_Bonne soirée à tous et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!_


	41. Chapter 40

_Hello, hello!_

_En ce froid (en tout cas chez moi) dimanche de Pâques, voici le nouveau chapitre qui est essentiellement centré sur Mitchie. j'espère qu'il vous plaira._

_Comme toujours un grand merci à **Miss T** pour les corrections :)_

_Bonne lecture et bonne Pâques à tous! N'abusez pas trop des chocolats :p_

* * *

**_Dans le chapitre précédent : Shane a expliqué le pourquoi du comment de la bagarre et tout semble être rentré dans l'ordre._**

* * *

Alors qu'ils étaient en route pour leur prochain concert, les garçons essayaient de s'occuper. Shane était assis sur le canapé, zappant pour trouver quelque chose de bien à regarder. Nate était sur l'autre sofa en train de lire le journal alors que Jason était sur un fauteuil près d'eux. De temps en temps il maronnait et grognait, s'arrêtait quelques minutes et recommençait.

-« Mec ! » S'exclama Shane en se tournant vers lui, jetant la télécommande ennuyé. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Jason grimaça en levant l'objet gris et rectangulaire qu'il avait dans la main. « Ça ne marche pas ! »

-« Qu'essayes-tu de faire avec ? » Demanda le plus sérieux en baissant son journal.

-« Jouer avec ! »

Ses amis se regardèrent avant de hausser un sourcil. Nate finit par se lever en grognant et se rapprocha de son ami. Il regarda ce qu'il tenait dans la main.

-« Jason ! C'est une calculatrice ! »

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et regarda l'objet curieusement. « Ooh, c'est pour ça qu'il y a autant de chiffre. »

Nate ferma les yeux et soupira. « Oui Jase. »

-« Oh, ok. » Répondit-il avant de recommencer à appuyer sur toutes les touches de la calculette.

-« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » Lui demanda-t-il légèrement ennuyé.

-« Je joue avec. » Répondit-il joyeusement en haussant les épaules.

Nate baissa la tête et se frappa le front. « Tu ne joues pas avec une calculette. »

-« Bien sûr que oui ! Regarde ! » Il appuya sur quelques chiffres puis sur le bouton multiplication avant d'entrer plus de chiffre et de taper 'entrer'. « Ça crée un GRAND nombre ! C'est comme de la magie ! »

-« Non, c'est comme des maths. » Répondit son ami.

Jason grimaça. « Je n'aime pas les maths. » Et avant que Nate puisse répondre, son visage s'éclaira. « Oh regarde ce bouton rend les nombres plus petits ! » Il montra le signe diviser et appuya dessus plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce qu'il relève la tête confus. « Je croyais que E était une lettre ! »

-« C'en est une. »

-« Alors pourquoi c'est avec les chiffres ? »

Nate jeta un coup d'œil à la calculatrice et vit que les derniers chiffres avaient un E devant. « Ça signifie Erreur, ça veut dire que tu as appuyé sur trop de boutons. »

Jason appuya sur un autre bouton et l'écran fut vide avant de recommencer. Son ami leva les yeux au ciel et retourna sur le canapé en grimaçant alors que Shane éclatait de rire.

-« Qu'est ce qu'y est si drôle ? » Dit Nate en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Tu devrais te détendre, mec. » Lui répondit-il en riant.

Le jeune homme se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir avant d'attraper son journal et de marmonner. Il le déplia et essaya de se concentrer dessus afin d'oublier le rire de son ami et les clics de la calculette avec laquelle Jason était toujours en train de jouer.

…

Mitchie soupira quand son téléphone se mit à vibrer et qu'il tomba de son lit. Elle se pencha et remonta son édredon pour voir que le téléphone avait glissé sous le lit.

Elle descendit de son lit et alla récupérer son portable. Elle plissa le nez de dégoût quand en même temps que son téléphone, elle sortit un tas de poussières et un bout de papier. Elle attrapa le petit bout de papier et ouvrit son portable pour voir que c'était un message de Sierra. Elle répondit rapidement et le rangea dans la poche de son jean. Elle retourna sur le lit et était sur le point de déchirer le bout de papier quand quelque chose attira son attention. Ce n'était pas un bout de papier ordinaire, c'était une carte de visite.

Galaxy Records

John Allen – Producteur exécutif

1-212-555-9875

« _Je sais que tu as dit que tu n'étais pas sûre de vouloir signer, mais… » Shane était assis face à elle sur son lit alors qu'il sortait une carte de sa poche. « Tiens. » _

_Elle prit la carte et l'examina._

_-« Juste au cas où… » Continua-t-il. « Tu changes d'avis ou je sais pas. Il aimerait t'entendre. »_

_-« Vraiment ? » Dit-elle en le regardant curieusement._

_-« Oui Mitch, je te l'ai déjà dit, il adore ton CD. Il a juste besoin de t'entendre en direct et y a de fortes chances pour qu'il te fasse signer__. »_

_Elle sourit et se mordilla la lèvre. « Heu… Et bien je vais y penser. »_

C'était des mois plus tôt et elle avait honnêtement oublié cette carte, ce qui expliquait qu'elle était sous le lit et pleine de poussière. Elle souffla sur la poussière et relut une nouvelle fois les noms et numéros inscrit sur la carte. Avec ce qu'il s'était récemment passé avec Shane, elle avait repensé à l'idée de paraître en publique. Elle avait réfléchi à l'idée de rendre leur relation publique, pas à celle de signer un contrat en tant que chanteuse, mais tout de même l'idée était présente dans son esprit.

Depuis qu'elle avait sept ans et que sa grand-mère lui avait dit qu'elle avait la voix d'un ange et qu'elle pourrait faire ce qu'elle voulait grâce à ça, elle rêvait de devenir connue. Elle écoutait ses chanteurs préférés et, chantait et dansait dans sa chambre, imaginant qu'elle avait une foule devant elle, comme dans un concert. Et lorsqu'elle avait eu dix ans elle avait écrit sa première chanson. Elle s'habillait et chantait ses propres chansons « en concert » ». Jusqu'à treize ans elle chantait ses originales ou des reprises. Mais lorsqu'elle entendit lors d'un concours de jeune talent à l'école, quelqu'un chanter, elle pensa qu'elle n'avait aucun talent comparé à cette personne et elle refusa de chanter devant un public ou même sa famille. Cependant son rêve de chanter devant un public, criant son nom, était toujours présent. Et maintenant la chance de réaliser ce rêve tenait dans le petit morceau de carton qu'elle tenait dans la main. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était d'appeler ce numéro et de chanter quelques chansons avant d'être en route pour la gloire. Alors pourquoi hésitait-elle ? N'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit sauterait sur la chance qui lui était offerte. Et bien cette chance lui avait été offerte en décembre, et là, début avril, elle ne savait toujours pas si elle devait l'accepter. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez elle ? De quoi avait-elle peur ? De la mauvaise publicité ? Même les meilleures stars en avaient. Shane en était un bel exemple. Tout allait bien pour lui avant qu'il fasse n'importe quoi et que le monde entier soit sur le point de le détester. Mais au lieu d'agir comme un idiot, il avait réagi de manière responsable. Les rumeurs comme quoi il devenait fou s'étaient répandues, mais il avait ses amis et ses vrais fans pour le soutenir. Et il y aura des rumeurs à son sujet aussi…

Au moins les gens l'aimeront… Du moins elle l'espérait. Et s ce n'était pas le cas, le contrat serait rompu et elle retournerait à sa vie.

Elle pourrait vivre son rêve, elle pourrait faire une tournée avec les Connect Three. Soudainement elle se souvint des mots que sa mère lui avaient dit en décembre. '_Tu pourrais être une réelle inspiration pour les autres Mitchie.'_

'Tu ne sais pas ce que tu peux faire si tu n'essayes pas.' Elle avait vu une affiche disant ça dans la salle des profs, et elle n'y avait jamais fait attention. Mais là, ça s'appliquerait plutôt bien à sa situation. Elle devait prendre son courage à deux mains et tenter sa chance. Prendre le risque. N'était-ce pas ce que tout musicien faisait ? Même Shane a avoué qu'il avait eu peur de la célébrité au début.

_Parce que le monde n'est pas une place joyeuse et beaucoup n'aimeront pas ton type de musique et diront des choses décourageantes envers toi. Nate, Jason et moi y avons droit tout le temps.__ On nous appelle par des noms blessants, ça fait mal d'être jugé par des étrangers qui ne nous connaissent pas. Mais quand on voit nos fans qui nous aiment, ainsi que le soutien de nos amis et de notre famille, la douleur s'évapore__._ Elle pouvait encore entendre la voix de Shane dans sa tête. Elle ne savait pas ce que ça faisait que d'être aimé par des millions de gens, mais elle avait vu le sourire sur le visage des garçons quand ils sortaient de scène ou lorsqu'il allait aux rencontres de fans. Il y avait des gens qui les détestaient, mais d'autres qui les aimaient. Qui les aimaient tellement qu'ils prenaient un avion et traversaient le pays pour les voir en concert. Des gens qui achetaient les produits dérivés à leurs noms, qui leur offraient des cadeaux, qui créaient des pancartes, des cartes et qui criaient dès qu'ils les voyaient.

Est-ce qu'ils feraient ça pour elle ? Elle se sentit parcourue par l'excitation à cette idée. Un énorme sourire fleuri sur ses lèvres et elle sauta de son lit pour courir dans les escaliers en direction de la cuisine où sa mère était sûrement en train de préparer le dîner.

Cette dernière se retourna et regarda sa fille étonnée et amusée par le sourire qu'elle avait et le fait qu'elle sautillait sur place.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Mitchie ? Shane rentre ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils quelques secondes. _J'aimerais__…_ puis secoua la tête. « Nope ! »

-« Alors pourquoi tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui vient de gagner le gros lot ? »

-« Et bien… » Dit-elle en se rapprochant de sa mère. « Je repensais… Rappelle-toi la veille de Noël quand on a parlé de la sortie de mon cd. »

Connie hocha la tête.

-« Et bien je viens juste de retrouver _ça_ dans ma chambre. » Dit-elle en tendant la carte à sa mère qui la lui prit des mains.

-« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

-« La carte de visite du manager de Shane ! Il veut me faire signer ! » Sa mère écarquilla les yeux et releva la tête pour la fixer. « Shane a dit que je pouvais appeler son manager quand je voulais, il veut m'entendre chanter ! » Cria-t-elle excitée.

Connie passa son regard choquée de sa fille à la carte de visite.

-« Maman ? » Demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

-« Oh… Oh, _Mija (chérie__)_ c'est génial ! » S'exclama-t-elle en l'enlaçant.

Elle la relâcha puis la fixa sérieusement.

-« Es-tu sûre de vouloir le faire ? »

-« Maman, tu sais que c'est ce que je veux faire depuis dix ans. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai attendu si longtemps pour vaincre mes peurs et mes incertitudes sur ce que ça pourrait être. »

Connie cria aussi excitée que ça fille. « Je suis si fière de toi Mitchie ! »

-« Maman, j'ai même pas encore été signé ! » Dit-elle en riant.

-« Je suis fière de toi pour avoir décidé de le faire Mitchie. Pour prendre cette chance de faire ce que tu aimes. C'est une décision très mature. » Soudainement elle fit la moue et renifla. « Mon bébé est en train de grandir. »

La jeune fille grogna et leva les yeux au ciel alors que sa mère l'enlaçait de nouveau.

-« Maaaaaaaam. »

-« Désolée. » Répondit-elle en s'excusant et en reculant. « Vas-tu l'appeler maintenant ? » Lui demanda-t-elle ressemblant plus à une ado qu'à une mère de famille.

Elle sourit et prit le téléphone. Elle prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle tenait le téléphone dans la main et la carte de visite dans l'autre. Ça y est. C'était le moment. Cet appel pouvait changer son futur. Elle souffla un bon coup avant de composer le numéro de téléphone alors que sa mère la regardait anxieuse. Ça sonna quelques secondes avant qu'une femme ne réponde.

« _Galaxy Record, bureau de John Allen, puis-je vous aider ? »_

_Oh mon Dieu…_ Pensa-t-elle avant de prendre une rapide inspiration et de parler.

-« Bonjour, mon nom est Mitchie Torres, j'appelle pour prendre rendez-vous pour une audition. »

_« Vous avez rendez-vous ? »_

-« Et bien non, je… »

_« Miss Torres, Monsieur Allen est quelqu'un d'occupé. Comment avez-vous eu ce numéro ? »_

-« Et bien… En fait… »

_« Attendez une seconde… Oui ? Oh… Oui bien sûr ! »_ Il y eu un bruit de l'autre côté de la ligne et une voix d'homme retentit.

_« Miss Torres ? »_

-« Oui ? » Répondit-elle alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

_« C'est John Allen. » _Sa voix était amicale et elle pouvait presque l'entendre sourire. Elle écarquilla les yeux en réalisant à qui elle parlait.

-« B-Bonjour Monsieur Allen. » Bégaya-t-elle avant de se reprendre.

_« Appelez-moi John. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous Mademoiselle Torres. »_

-« Vraiment ? » Dit-elle trop nerveuse pour en dire plus.

_« Oh oui, Monsieur Gray vous a fortement recommandé. En fait les trois membres des Connect Three vous ont fortement recommandé. Et je dois dire que je suis d'accord avec eux, vous avez une voix exceptionnelle. »_

-« Oh merci. » Répondit-elle timidement, heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas voir ses joues rouges.

_« De rien. Je me demandais quand est-ce que j'allais avoir un appel de votre part. »_

Elle se mordit la lèvre. « J'avais beaucoup de chose en tête, et je n'étais pas sûre d'être prête… »

_« C'est parfaitement compréhensible, ça arrive souvent. » _Il pouffa doucement. _« Je pensais que Shane allait vous emmener de force ici. __»_

-« Il a failli » Répondit-elle en riant.

_« Oui… En tout cas vous appelez au bon moment en fait. Je viens juste de remettre de l'ordre après l'incident de Shane en Europe, vous en avez entendu parler n'est-ce pas ? »_

-« Oui. » Souffla-t-elle.

_« Bien sûr. »_ Il se tut un instant et sa voix se fit plus lointaine, comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un dans la même pièce que lui. _« Oui… Je suis au téléphone. Ça peut attendre ? Ok, donne-moi une minute._ » Il soupira et sa voix se fit plus forte. _« Miss Torres, j'ai un imprévu qui me tombe dessus, j'aimerais que vous passiez me voir, je suppose que c'est le but de votre appel ? »_

-« En effet. »

_« Hum… J'ai du temps libre samedi prochain, pensez-vous que vous pouvez venir à Ne-York ? »_

Mitchie regarda le calendrier sur le mur et vit qu'elle n'avait rien de prévue. Elle sourit avant de lui répondre. « C'est parfait. »

_-« Fantastique ! »_ Il lui donna l'adresse._ « Je suis au quatrième étage, seconde porte à droite, vous ne pouvez pas le manquer, mon nom est marqué sur la porte. J'ai hâte de vous voir et vous entendre Mademoiselle Torres. »_

-« J'ai hâte de vous voir Monsieur… John. Oh, y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois emporter ? »

_« Juste votre magnifique voix et votre guitare si vous le souhaitez. On en fourni, mais certains artistes se sentent mieux avec leur propre instrument. Ça leur permet de se sentir plus calme et concentré. Et un parent ou un tuteur comme ça si on décide de vous faire signer, on fera le contrat et vous serait prête à démarrer. »_

Elle sourit à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se retint au comptoir pour ne pas sautiller sur place tellement elle était heureuse. « Merci John. »

Il rit. _« Au revoir Miss Torres, passez une bonne journée. »_

-« Au revoir. » Murmura-t-elle dans le téléphone avant de raccrocher, puis de se mettre à crier de joie et à sautiller sur place en riant, rapidement jointe par sa mère.

-« Quel jour chérie ? » Demanda Connie après qu'elles se soient toutes deux calmées.

-« Samedi prochain. » Répondit-elle sans cesser de sourire avant de se remettre à crier de joie.

-« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda Steve en entrant dans la cuisine.

Mitchie se tourna vers lui et courut se jeter dans ses bras, l'enlaçant fermement avant de se reculer, toujours en souriant. « Je vais être signé ! »

Il regarda sa fille bizarrement. « Signé ? »

-« Elle va avoir un contrat d'enregistrement Steve ! » S'exclama sa femme, aussi excitée que sa fille. « Elle va signer un contrat avec le label des Connect Three. »

-« Heu, c'est pas encore sûre. » Corrigea Mitchie. « Mais Shane pense que j'ai de bonne chance, et John pense que je suis géniale de ce qu'il a entendu de mon cd. »

-« John ? »

-« Le manager des Connect Three, qui, si tout se passe bien, deviendra aussi mon manager. » Dit-elle avant de se remettre à crier.

-C'est fantastique ! » S'exclama-t-il avec le sourire. « J'arrive pas à y croire! »

Connie marcha jusqu'à le rejoindre et passa un bras autour de sa taille. « Crois-le chéri, notre petite fille va devenir célèbre ! »

Mitchie mordilla sa lèvre et rougit. « Maaaaam », mais elle sentait au plus profond d'elle que sa mère avait raison. Elle allait devenir célèbre.

…

-« Calme-toi chérie, tu vas froisser ta robe. » Lui dit sa mère alors qu'elle faisait les cents pas en attendant le taxi.

La semaine était passée rapidement. Connie avait emmené sa fille faire les magasins pour se trouver une tenue à mettre pour le rendez-vous avec John. Elles avaient passé des heures à essayer de trouver la robe parfaite, et s'étaient finalement décidé pour une robe rouge à volant qui lui arrivait aux genoux. N'aimant pas particulièrement les talons, elle l'assortie de chaussure plate de la même couleur. Elle boucla ses cheveux comme lors de son premier rendez-vous avec Shane et sa mère l'avait aidé pour son maquillage. Elles avaient pris un vol très tôt afin d'éviter qu'il y ait un problème de retard ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Et bien qu'il n'y ait rien eu de ce genre, elles avaient à présent du mal à trouver un taxi. Mitchie souffla, frustrée lorsqu'elle vit un New-Yorkais héler un taxi sans problème alors que les voitures jaunes passaient devant elle sans même un regard du chauffeur. Elle n'avait été dans la célèbre ville qu'une fois ou deux pour voir des spectacles à Broadway. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle faisait dans cette grande ville, et un regard à sa mère lui apprit qu'elle était dans le même cas.

Mitchie déplaça sa guitare sur son autre épaule, elle avait suivi le conseil de John, sachant qu'elle se sentirait mieux avec sa propre guitare, et tapa du pied en levant la main, comme elle voyait tant de gens faire. Soudainement un jeune homme s'arrêta près d'elle. Il semblait avoir un peu plus de la vingtaine et portait un costume. Il avait les cheveux noirs, courts, gominés en arrière et il avait l'air de sortir d'un casting de cinéma. Peut-être qu'il y allait. Après tout New-York était une grande ville, pleine de célébrité.

-Vous semblez avoir besoin d'aide. » Sa voix était douce et son sourire éblouissant.

-« Heu… Ouais. » Bégaya-t-elle.

Il leva la main et siffla. Un taxi s'arrêta presque aussitôt devant eux. Mitchie et sa mère le regardèrent choquées, alors qu'il ouvrait la portière et leur tendit la main en souriant, de ce sourire éclatant.

-« Merci. » Connie parla voyant que sa fille était sans voix. Il fit un signe de la tête en réponse.

Sa mère la poussa dans le taxi, faisant tout de même attention de ne pas froisser sa robe, et une fois qu'elles furent toutes deux installées, le jeune homme ferma la porte et leur fit un clin d'œil avant de taper sur le toit de la voiture.

Le chauffeur leur demanda où elles voulaient aller, et la plus âgées des deux lui donna l'adresse. Le taxi démarra et elles se tournèrent pour voir leur sauveur appeler un taxi pour lui.

-« Wow. » Murmura finalement la plus jeune.

-« Tu as un petit ami chérie. » Lui rappela sa mère.

-« Et tu as un mari, mam. » Rétorqua la jeune fille, et toutes deux se mirent à rougir.

-« Mais c'est le cas de le dire. Wow. » Murmura Connie et elles éclatèrent de rire.

-« Et il était si gentil. Les New-Yorkais ne sont pas censé être brusque ? »

-« C'est juste un stéréotype Mitch. Tous les New-Yorkais ne le sont pas. » Lui expliqua sa mère.

Il leur fallut quinze minutes pour arriver devant la Galaxy Record. Connie paya le chauffeur et elles sortirent du taxi, s'arrêtant devant l'immeuble. Mitchie le regarda, il semblait quelconque, mais pour elle était il était très important, avant de se tourner vers sa mère et de sourire. Elles marchèrent jusqu'à l'entrée et poussèrent la porte. L'intérieur aussi ressemblait à n'importe quel bureau avec un accueil au milieu de la pièce. La personne derrière le bureau leur demanda si elles avaient besoin d'aide et Connie la remercia poliment, expliquant qu'elle savait déjà où se rendre. La femme hocha la tête et sourit en voyant la guitare de Mitchie, avant de lui souhaiter bonne chance. La jeune fille la remercia avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton du quatrième étage et alors que les portes commençaient à se refermer elle entendit un cri.

-« Attendez ! »

Une main passa entre les deux portes, et ces dernières se rouvrirent laissant passer l'homme des castings de films. Les deux femmes le regardèrent surprises, et il sembla également les reconnaître alors qu'il entrait dans l'ascenseur.

-« Et bien, ravi de vous revoir. »

Mitchie se contenta de sourire, alors que l'acteur regarda les boutons et sourit. « Il semblerait qu'on aille au même étage. »

Mitchie pouffa et ferma aussitôt la bouche. _A quoi tu joues Mitchie ! Tu as un __petit __ami que tu aimes !_ Se sermonna-t-elle. Elle baissa la tête et fixa le sol, essayant de se cacher de ses hormones d'adolescentes.

L'ascenseur sembla ne pas vouloir avancer plus vite. Quand le bip retentit finalement, l'acteur tendit son bras, leur faisant signe de passer devant. Mitchie sortit la première, sa mère suivit et enfin l'acteur.

Mitchie regarda dans le couloir et aperçut la porte vitrée où était noté :

**John ALLEN**

**Producteur Exécutif Musique**

Elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte. Connie et à sa surprise, l'acteur la suivirent à l'intérieur. Elle se demanda une minute si le jeune homme était John Allen, mais la voix ne ressemblait pas à celle qu'elle avait entendue au téléphone.

-« Bonjour, je suis Mitchie Torres. » Se présenta-t-elle, confiante.

La femme arqua un sourcil tandis que l'acteur tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

-« Vous êtes en avance Mademoiselle Torres. »

-« J'aime être ponctuelle. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

La femme, Claire Kings, comme son nom l'indiquait sur son badge sourit. « Vous commencez bien Miss Torres. »

-« Merci »

-« Vous pouvez attendre là jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Allen soit prêt à vous recevoir. » Dit-elle en montrant les chaises dans la pièce en face.

Elle la remercia et alla s'installer sur une chaise, sa mère à sa suite. Elle releva la tête et vit l'acteur lui sourire, il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de disparaitre derrière une porte en bois.

_Qui ça peut bien être __?_ Se demanda-t-elle.

Elles patientèrent quinze minutes de plus avant qu'un homme d'une trentaine d'année sorte d'une des portes en bois. Il portait un pantalon noir, une chemise verte et une cravate assortie. Il avait des cheveux noirs et portait une barbe et une moustache. Il se stoppa dans le couloir, les mains derrière le dos et scanna la pièce jusqu'à tomber sur elles et sourit.

-« Miss Torres ? »

Elle déglutit et sentit son cœur cogner dans sa poitrine. Elle sentit sa mère lui serrer la main et elle poussa un faible soupir et se leva en souriant. « Oui ? »

Il s'avança vers elle et lui serra la main. « John Allen. »

Mitchie serra sa main, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas les mains moites. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Monsieur Allen. »

-« Ah. » John secoua le doigt et sourit amicalement. « C'est John, rappelle-toi. »

-« Oui, bien sûr, désolée John. »

-« Ne t'excuse pas. Tu es nerveuse, ça arrive aux meilleurs d'entre nous. » Il fit un clin d'œil au chef traiteur, et plaça sa main sur le dos de Mitchie et la conduisit vers son bureau. « Nous re-sortons dans un instant. » Dit-il à Connie en faisant entrer la jeune fille dans la pièce.

Mitchie entra dans la pièce Elle vit quatre autres hommes installés en ligne contre le mur.

-« Mitchie, j'aimerais te présenter à Nicholas Martin, » Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année leva la main, « Terry Green », un blond près de Nicholas leva la main, « Dennis Lee », un homme à l'air sérieux hocha la tête, « Et Benjamin Evans ». Et là, l'acteur leva la main et sourit.

-« Messieurs, voici Mitchie Torres. »

Elle fit un signe de la main. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. »

Il y eu une réponse collective alors que John plaçait Mitchie au centre de la pièce. Cette dernière remarqua le piano dans le coin de la pièce ainsi que quelques guitares et amplis.

-« Je vois que tu as emporté ta guitare. Dit John en s'installant à côté de Nicholas.

-« Oui, j'ai suivi votre conseil et je l'ai prise. »

-« Bien. » Il sourit et attrapa son calepin sur le bureau devant lui. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua les quatre autres hommes qui tenaient également des calepins. Elle se sentit très nerveuse. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait pas trop mangé plus tôt. John sembla le remarquer et lui sourit, se voulant rassurant.

-« Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle Torres, tous ces hommes ont entendu votre CD et son d'accord avec moi à cent pourcent. Nous voulons juste vous entendre chanter live, nous avons besoin de voir vos compétences, la présence que vous avez, ce genre de choses. » Il sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se leva de sa chaise. Il marcha jusqu'au placard et en sortit un micro sans fil. Il lui tendit et lui demanda de le mettre en marche, avant d'aller se placer devant la table de mixage dans le coin de la pièce. Il appuya sur quelques boutons et lui demanda de dire quelque chose.

-« Heu… Test, 1, 2, 3. » Dit-elle alors que sa voix résonna dans la pièce. Ben et Terry pouffèrent au cliché alors que John souriait.

La jeune fille sortit sa guitare de son étui et alla jusqu'aux amplis où elle la brancha, elle pinça une corde pour tester le son, avant de passer la sangle de sa guitare autour de son cou et de retourner au milieu de la pièce. Elle leva la tête et vit quatre des cinq hommes lui sourire.

-« Dès que tu es prête Mitchie. » Lui dit John.

Elle scanna le groupe d'homme et se sentit d'autant plus nerveuse devant leur sourire. Pourquoi, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle déglutit et pinça une nouvelle fois sa guitare pour être sûre que tout était parfait.

-« La première chanson que je vais interpréter est 'Get Back'. » Elle souffla et sourit confiante avant de commencer l'intro de sa chanson. Ça sonnait différemment que sur le CD et elle pensa que c'était sûrement une bonne chose.

Elle commença à chanter doucement timide avant d'entendre les mots de Brown dans sa tête. _« Je sais que tu chantes solo, mais c'est si bas que je ne t'entends __pas. »_ Elle ferma les yeux et chanta plus fort. Une fois qu'elle ne vit plus ce qu'il se passait devant elle, elle perdit toute timidité et fit comme si elle était seule dans sa chambre. Elle chanta le refrain les yeux toujours fermé, mais les rouvrit dès qu'elle commença le second couplet, fixant les hommes devant elle. Elle chanta avec tout son cœur et bougea son corps en même temps que la musique. Quand elle se redressa elle vit John écarquiller les yeux et échanger quelques regards avec les quatre autres.

_Oh kiss me like you mean it / Oh embrasse-moi comme si tu le pensais_

_Like you miss me / Comme si je te manquais_

_Cuz I know you do / Parce que je sais que toi oui_

_I wanna get back / Je veux retourner_

_Get back / Retourner_

_I wanna get back / Je veux retourner_

_Get back / Retourner_

_I wanna get back / Je veux retourner_

_Get back/ Retourner_

_Get back! / Retourner_

_Yeah! / Yeah_

Elle tapa du pied pour faire de l'effet alors qu'elle pinçait la dernière corde puissamment et que le son résonna dans la petite salle. Les cinq hommes la fixèrent alors qu'elle haletait doucement, mordillant sa lèvre nerveusement. Elle essaya de lire leur expression, mais ils restaient de marbre. Finalement, Ben applaudit, suivit par John, puis Terry et Nicholas et enfin Dennis. Elle sourit ravie, toujours hors d'haleine.

-« Magnifique Mitchie ! Simplement magnifique ! » S'exclama John. « Et c'est une originale n'est ce pas ? »

-« Oui, je ne chante que mes chansons. »

-« Très bien en effet. » Commenta Nicholas.

-« Vous avez dit que vous en avez une de plus ? » Questionna Denis.

Elle hocha la tête et ôta sa guitare, la replaçant dans son étui après l'avoir débranché. Elle marcha jusqu'au piano et s'installa sur le banc. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et regarda rapidement par-dessus son épaule. « Ça s'appelle 'This Is Me'. »

Elle commença l'intro de sa version acoustique. Elle laissa ses doigts voler sur le clavier alors qu'elle se perdait dans la chanson. C'était celle qui avait le plus d'impact pour elle. C'était l'une de ces première et l'une dont elle était les plus fière. D'autant qu'elle montrait également ses vrais sentiments. C'était elle lorsqu'elle était dans sa coquille, d'où le titre. Sans vraiment y penser elle ajouta les paroles de Shane à sa mélodie, tout comme dans la version rythmée. Ça se combinait tellement bien avec sa chanson qu'elle ne put s'empêcher de la jouer et chanter.

_No more hiding who I want to be / Plus jamais cacher qui je veux être_

_This is me / c'est moi_

Elle joua les derniers accords et souffla, sortant de son petit monde lorsque la musique se tut.

-« Bravo Mitchie. » Dit John, semblant très impressionné, et elle sourit en voyant les quatre autres hocher la tête en accord. Même Dennis sembla impressionné.

-« Merci. » Répondit-elle.

-« J'ai par contre remarqué quelque chose. » Dit Nicholas en se redressant sur son siège. « Certaines paroles me semblent très familières. »

-« Oui. » Dit Terry. « N'est-ce pas les paroles d'une des chansons de Shane Gray ? »

Mitchie rougit et se leva, se sentant nerveuse. « Et bien Shane et moi sommes… Bon amis. On a combiné nos chansons parce qu'elles se ressemblaient. C'est en général un duo entre lui et moi. »

-« Oui. » La coupa John. « Miss Torres nous est chaudement recommandée par Monsieur Gray ainsi que le reste des Connect Three. »

Elle entendit les autres hommes répondre étonnés. Elle avait oublié combien les Connect Three étaient placé dans le monde musical. Avoir une recommandation de leur part dans la musique c'était comme avoir une lettre de recommandation du pape pour le collège.

John se releva, plaçant son calepin, face caché sur le bureau. « Maintenant Miss Torres, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je vais vous demander d'attendre dehors quelques instants. Nous vous appellerons pour vous donner le verdict. » Il lui sourit mais ses mots ne calmèrent pas du tout sa nervosité. Elle hocha la tête, ayant du mal à parler et les remercia avant de sortir. Elle aperçu du coin de l'œil Ben lui sourit, il leva le pouce rapidement et lui fit un clin d'œil discret. Elle le prit comme un bon signe et essaya de cacher son cri d'excitation alors qu'elle sortait de la pièce, refermant la porte derrière elle.

Connie sauta sur ses pieds dès qu'elle vit sa fille, les sourcils haussés, impatiente d'en savoir plus, même Claire Kings semblait vouloir savoir ce qu'il se passait.

-« Et bien… »

Elle haussa les épaules et marcha lentement vers elle. « Ils sont en train d'en parler en ce moment même. »

Sa mère l'attira sur la chaise à ses côtés et attrapa son bras fermement mais sans forcer. « Comment penses-tu que ça c'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle excitée.

-« Mam, calme-toi. » Dit-elle en souriant. « C'est moi qui devrait être excitée. »

-« Désolée. » S'excusa-t-elle en reposant sa main sur son genou. « Je suis juste vraiment anxieuse mon cœur. Je veux le meilleur pour toi. »

-« Merci Mam. » Elle sourit et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de sa mère, alors que cette dernière passait un bras autour de son épaule.

-« Alors ? Tu ne m'as pas dit comment ça s'était passé. »

Elle inspira profondément puis expira. « Je pense que ça c'est bien passé. » Répondit-elle avec un sourire honnête. « Ils semblaient tous choqués et vraiment impressionnés par les recommandations des Connect Three et Ben a levé le pouce, donc je pense… »

-« Ben ? » La coupa-t-elle.

-« Acteur, taxi, ascenseur. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Il est apparemment l'un des producteurs et il semblait vraiment m'apprécier. »

-« C'est génial ma chérie ! »

-« J'espère. »

Les dix minutes suivantes semblèrent durer des heures. La jeune femme ne tenait plus en place, comme un enfant impatient alors que sa mère la regardait amusée, sachant qu'il ne servirait à rien de tenter de la calmer. Finalement la porte s'ouvrit et les trois femmes relevèrent la tête. John se tenait dans le couloir et lui fit signe de venir. Elle se leva et avança vers lui alors que John s'adressait à sa mère.

-« Vous aussi Madame Torres. »

Elle se leva et les suivit à l'intérieur où une deuxième chaise avait été placée pour elle.

-« Installez-vous. Tout d'abord je m'excuse de ne pas m'être présenté plus tôt, je suis John Allen, et vous pouvez m'appeler John. »

-« Ravie de vous rencontrer John, je suis Connie Torres, vous pouvez m'appeler Connie. »

-« Connie Torres ? » Questionna Nicholas de sa place, alors qu'elle se tournait vers lui. « Le traiteur ? »

-« C'est moi. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

-« Vous avez fait le mariage de ma fille ! Elle vous adore ! »

Connie rougit au compliment et sourit timidement. « Oh, merci. »

-« Ma mère est la meilleure cuisinière du monde. » Dit Mitchie ? en souriant, passant un bras autour de son épaule.

-« Oh. » Elle fit un signe de la main. « Arrête. »

-« C'est vrai ! »

John pouffa doucement, ce qui ramena tout le monde à la réalité. Mitchie attrapa la main de sa mère nerveusement. Elle regarda chaque visage, chacun était terriblement sérieux. Même John et elle se sentit très nerveuse.

-« Alors… Qu'avez-vous décidé John ? » Demanda Connie en voyant que sa fille était trop nerveuse pour ne serait-ce que respirer.

Il soupira, posa ses mains sur le bureau.

-« Et bien… »

* * *

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre. Votre avis? Va-t-elle être signée ou pas?_

_La suite dans le prochain chapitre! Bon week end à tous!_


	42. Chapter 41

_Hey non vous ne rêvez pas, la suite est bien là! Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, j'ai des journées trop chargée, résultat quand je rentre je suis HS et je m'écroule dans mon lit!_

_Sans plus tarder je vous laisse lire ce qu'il est arrivée à Mitchie. A-t-elle signé un contrat? Comment ses amies vont-elles réagir? Vous reste plus qu'à lire pour le savoir!_

_Bonne lecture et un grand merci à **Missy Tagada** pour les corrections (et les com qui m'ont faite rire :p) _

_Chapitre dédié à **PAMOU** merci pour ta review. Ravie que ça te plaise. Je tiens juste à rappeler que je ne fais que traduire cette fic de l'anglais. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite mais MamaXunicorn._

* * *

**Chapitre 41**

Mitchie se déplaça dans le couloir du lycée lundi matin, Caitlyn et Sierra sur ses talons. Les deux filles échangeaient des coups d'œil inquiets. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de ce qu'il arrivait à leur amie. La semaine dernière elle était intenable tant elle était excitée, et aucune des deux filles n'avaient la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passait, puisque Mitchie ne voulait rien dire. Durant le week-end elle semblait avoir disparu. Elle avait éteint son téléphone samedi toute la journée et n'avait répondu que très brièvement par sms la journée du dimanche. Quant à ce matin dans le bus, elle avait été très calme et n'avait presque pas parlé. De plus elle marchait comme si quelque chose l'avait mise en colère. Caitlyn remarqua qu'elle portait la veste de Shane, veste qu'elle ne portait que quand il lui manquait énormément ou quand elle était énervée après quelque chose. Elles arrivèrent près du casier de Mitchie et elles se placèrent chacune d'un côté, ne la quittant pas des yeux. La jeune fille rangea ses livres et ne sembla même pas remarquer ses amies. Les deux filles se regardèrent, et hochèrent la tête, en réponse à une question silencieuse.

-« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mitch ? » Demanda Sierra.

Cette dernière releva la tête et la regarda. « Quoi ? »

-« Tu sembles inquiète… Quel est le problème ? »

-« Tu t'es disputée avec Shane ? » Demanda Cait.

Mitchie fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. « Non. Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Shane. »

-« Alors que se passe-t-il ? »

Les deux filles placèrent leurs mains sur ses épaules. « Mitchie, tu sais que tu peux tout nous dire. »

Elle hocha la tête et plaça un autre livre dans son casier. Elle leur jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de se tourner vers le couloir et de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

-« Et bien, c'est juste que… » Elle soupira. Puis les coins de ses lèvres se relevèrent et son sourire s'élargit. Ses deux amies la regardèrent bizarrement. « Et bien… » Elle souriait maintenant de toutes ses dents.

-« Quoi ? » Cria presque Sierra.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et leur demanda de se rapprocher avant de leur dire. « J'ai signé un contrat ! » puis elle cria doucement.

Les deux filles la regardèrent sans réagir, pas certaine de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, alors que leur amie continuait de sourire.

-« Un contrat ? Comme... Un vrai contrat ? » Demanda Caitlyn le choc s'entendant dans sa voix.

Elle hocha la tête.

-« Oh mon Dieu ! » Cria Caitlyn avant de l'enlacer. « C'est géniale ! »

-« Avec qui ? » Demanda Sierra, toute aussi excitée.

-« Galaxy Record. » Répondit-elle fièrement.

-« Galaxy Record…. C'est pas le label des Connect Three ? »

-« Yep . »

Les deux filles hurlèrent et l'enlacèrent, le trio s'attirant le regard de tous les autres étudiants présents dans le couloir. Mitchie éclata de rire et enlaça ses amies.

-« Alors c'est là que tu étais ce week-end ? » Demanda Sierra.

-« Le samedi, oui. Dimanche c'était juste pour vous torturer pour que vous pensiez que quelque chose n'allait pas. » Répondit-elle en riant, ce qui lui valut un petit coup d'épaule de la part de Cait. « Quoi, ça a marché non ? »

La jeune femme grogna et croisa les bras. « Ben si la chanson ne marche pas pour toi, tu pourras toujours essayer de devenir actrice. »

-« Désolée les filles. »

Elles levèrent les yeux au ciel en souriant avant de l'enlacer une nouvelle fois. « C'est ok, on te pardonne. »

-« Merci. » dit-elle en souriant.

-« Est-ce que Shane est au courant ? » Demanda Cait alors qu'elles se dirigeaient vers leur premier cours.

-« Non. Et je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne. »

-« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Sierra curieuse. « Tu sais à quel point il veut que tu fasses carrière. »

-« Je sais mais je veux lui en faire la surprise. Je veux voir son visage lorsque le lui annoncerait. Alors s'il vous plait n'en parler pas à Nate et Jason. John a dit qu'il ne leur dira rien non plus. »

-« John ? »

-« Mon manager. » Et elle sourit en prononçant ces mots. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle parlait de ça comme si c'était quelque chose de normal.

-« C'est trop cool. » Fit remarquer Sierra. « J'arrive pas à croire que tu as signé avec Galaxy Record. J'ai entendu dire qu'ils étaient difficiles à joindre. »

-« Pas vraiment, ça dépend sur qui tu tombes je pense. John est le manager des Connect Three, donc Shane m'a donné son numéro. Et les autres personnes devant qui j'ai auditionné étaient vraiment sympa, sauf un qui était tout le temps sérieux. »

-« As-tu vu des célébrités ? » Demanda Sierra excitée.

Les deux autres filles arquèrent leurs sourcils.

-« Allo. » Dit Caitlyn. « As-tu oublié qui sont nos petits amis ? » Dit-elle doucement pour que personne autour n'entende.

-« Oh, ils ne comptent pas. » Dit-elle en faisant un signe de la main.

Caitlyn grimaça alors que Mitchie éclatait de rire. « Ne les laisse pas entendre ça. Du moins pas Shane, ça va le rendre fou. »

Sierra leva les yeux au ciel. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. On les connait depuis des mois maintenant, je les vois juste comme étant Shane, Nate et Jason. Alors, as-tu rencontré quelqu'un ? »

-« Non… Je n'ai rencontré ou vu personne. S'il était célèbre il ferait quoi là bas d'ailleurs ? » Répondit-elle en essayant de retenir son rire.

-« Bonne question. »

Elle éclata de rire et passa un bras autour de l'épaule de Sierra alors qu'elle s'arrêtait devant la classe. Caitlyn éclata de rire et se tourna vers elle. « A plus tard les filles. »

-« Bye! » « A plus ! » Répondirent-elles en même temps alors que Caitlyn s'éloignait dans le couloir. Les deux filles rirent et entrèrent dans leur classe.

Mitchie entra dans la cafétéria et vit que ses deux amies étaient déjà installées à leurs tables. Lorsqu'elles l'aperçurent, elles lui firent un signe de la main. Elle leur sourit et les rejoignit rapidement. Elle jeta son sac sur la table devant elle et s'installa.

-« Hey future pop star. » La salua Caitlyn avec le sourire.

Elle rougit et répondit. « Oh, arrête. »

-« Mais c'est vrai. » Commenta Sierra. « Tu dois bien t'en douter. »

-« Je l'espère en fait. »

Caitlyn leva les yeux au ciel. « Mitchie tu sais que tu es douée alors ne te mens pas à toi-même. Ce que je veux dire c'est que tu es assez bonne pour avoir signé avec Galaxy Record, tous les grands chanteurs ont signés là bas. Regarde les Connect Three. Ils ont signé y a trois ans et ils sont toujours aussi populaire. »

-« Ouais mais ils sont aussi très beau. »

Caitlyn échangea un regard avec Sierra avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Mitchie. « J'y crois pas que tu viens d'utiliser cette excuse. Leurs fans les aiment à cause de leurs musiques. Leurs beautés n'est qu'un plus. Regarde toutes ces chanteuses là dehors, tu seras comme elles, Mitch. »

Sierra hocha la tête, totalement d'accord. « Ouais, tes chansons sont fantastiques, tout comme ta voix. »

-« Merci les filles. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

-« Tu vas révolutionner le monde Mitchie. » Lui dit Sierra confiante.

-« Ouais. » Ajouta l'autre brunette avant de changer de sujet rapidement. « Alors… Quel est le deal ? Tu vas dans un studio professionnel ? »

Mitchie sourit et secoua la tête. « Non. Ils ont été d'accord pour me laisser choisir mon propre producteur. »

-« Oh, c'est cool. » Répondit-elle avant de froncer les sourcils quand elle vit le sourire de la jeune fille. Il lui prit une minute pour réaliser ce qu'il se passait et elle sauta pratiquement de sa chaise. « Oh. Mon. Dieu. Moi ? »

La brunette hocha la tête enthousiaste. « Toi ! »

La future productrice la regarda choquée, la bouche grande ouverte. « Tu es sérieuse ? Genre, vraiment sérieuse ? »

Mitchie éclata de rire. « Ouais ! Ils sont d'accord pour que j'enregistre dans ton garage, ils ne feront rien d'autre que transférer tout sur un cd et d'en faire un légal et tout le tralala. Toi et l'un de tes parents devaient juste signer le contrat. Ils me l'ont donné, je l'ai à la maison, on doit juste lui renvoyer par mail. »

-« Oh mon Dieu ! » Cria-t-elle avant de courir se jeter dans les bras de Mitchie. « Tu es la meilleure ! »

-« Je ne veux personne d'autre que toi pour ma musique. On est une équipe Cait ! »

Elle finit par la relâcher et se réinstalla sur sa chaise, un énorme sourire aux lèvres. « Mitchie ça a toujours été mon rêve ! Produire pour quelqu'un de célèbre, et ma meilleure amie en plus, c'est encore mieux ! »

-« Je sais ! Une fois qu'on aura ajouté quelques chansons et que le cd sera sorti, ça ne sera plus que mon travail. » Elle passa un bras autour de Cait et sourit. « Ça sera le nôtre. »

-« Tu as besoin de plus de chanson ? »

-« Et bien on a enregistré que sept chansons, et y en a normalement dix dans un album. J'ai travaillé sur quelques choses. J'en ai écrite une que je pourrai chanter avec les garçons. Je l'ai montré à Shane et il pense que c'est une bonne idée. Y en a une que j'ai écrite quand on était qu'ami avec Shane et que je voulais plus. » Dit-elle en rougissant. « J'étais trop embarrassée pour la montrer à quiconque. J'en ai quelques unes que je n'ai jamais montrées à personne. Je n'étais pas sûre qu'elles soient bonnes. »

-« Je suis sûre qu'elles sont fantastiques. Tu dois passer à la maison et me les jouer. »

-« Bien sûr. John a dit que je pouvais lui donner les chansons quand je voulais. Mais je veux au moins attendre que Shane rentre à la maison. »

-« C'est dans un mois Mitch… » Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Et bien mes chansons ne sont pas encore finies, je dois les travailler et John doit me trouver un groupe. »

-« Un groupe ? »

-« Oui pour les concerts. Les garçons ont aussi un groupe qui joue avec eux. Ma guitare ne peut pas être le seul instrument. Tu ajoutes des guitares et une batterie quand tu mixes, mais sur scène je préférerais chanter avec un groupe plutôt que sur CD, tu comprends. »

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

-« Et une des chansons que je veux sur le cd est avec les garçons, donc nous allons devoir attendre qu'ils rentrent de toute façon. »

-« Ok. »

-« Et je veux pas prendre le risque que Shane en entende parler. »

-« Tu es vraiment décidée à le lui annoncer toi-même n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Yep ! Ça va être difficile de garder le secret pendant plus d'un mois, mais je peux le faire. »

-« Il va vraiment être content. Tu dépasses enfin tes peurs pour suivre ton rêve. »

-« Il est celui qui m'inspire. Si ce n'était pas pour lui, je n'aurais jamais eu assez confiance pour le faire. Quand Shane me dit quelque chose j'ai l'impression que je me dois de le croire. Sa voix le fait sembler si sûr de lui. »

-« C'est son don. C'est une bonne chose qu'il a finalement compris comment l'utiliser. »

La brunette fronça les sourcils.

-« Au lieu de l'utiliser pour avoir ce qu'il veut comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il l'utilise pour aider les autres à avoir ce qu'ils veulent. Tu sais que c'est lui qui m'a convaincu de parler à Nate. »

-« Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'il était toujours un crétin quand Nate et toi vous êtes mis ensemble. »

-« Il l'était. » Répondit-elle en riant en voyant la confusion sur le visage de son amie. « Mais il devait être dans un bon jour. Nous étions tous dans la limousine, nous allions à l'un de leur concert et on a dû s'arrêter à un moment. Nate et Jason sont sortis, nous laissant Shane et moi seuls dans la voiture. Après une minute de silence, il m'a finalement demandé, ou plutôt, il m'a affirmé que j'aimais Nate. Je lu ai dit que ce n'était pas le cas… »

_-« Ouais. » Répondit-il avec un sourire avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre._

_Caitlyn plissa les yeux et croisa les bras. « Non, je ne l'aime pas. » Insista-t-elle._

_Shane se tourna vers elle et arqua un sourcil, un sourire ironique sur le visage. Elle leva les yeux et essaya d'éviter son regard._

_-« Il t'aime aussi, si tu veux savoir. »_

_Elle le regarda sceptique. Au sourire sur son visage, elle pensa qu'il essayait juste de la taquiner._

_-« Très drôle Shane. » S'énerva-t-elle._

_-« Je n'essaye pas d'être amusant. » Répondit-il en perdant son sourire, son regard devenant froid. « Je pensais que tu aimerais savoir. »_

_-« Je ne veux pas entendre de mensonges qui risqueraient de ruiner notre amitié. » Siffla-t-elle._

_-« Je ne mens pas. » Répondit-il. « Il t'aime vraiment. Il n'arrête jamais de parler de toi. Ça en est ennuyant d'ailleurs. »_

_Elle pencha la tête et le fixa._

_-« Je voulais juste que tu le saches. » Dit-il ennuyé avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre._

-« … Et comme tu le sais, je l'ai cru et j'ai parlé à Nate juste avant le concert et on s'est tous les deux avoués nos sentiments. Nate avait le sourire durant tout le concert. J'ai remercié Shane plus tard. »

_-« Ouais, qu'importe. »_

-« Je pense qu'au plus profond de lui il était heureux pour nous. »

-« Bien sûr qu'il l'était. » Répondit Mitchie. « Il était juste trop têtu pour le montrer. »

Caitlyn secoua la tête, ses sourcils arqués. « Ça m'étonne toujours que le Shane que nous connaissons maintenant soit le même que celui que j'ai connu à ce moment-là. »

La brunette haussa les épaules. « Tout le monde à ces moments de faiblesse. Il a laissé sa célébrité lui monter à la tête au point qu'il a oublié sa vraie nature. Ça a toujours été là, il avait juste besoin d'inspiration pour le laisser sortir. »

-« Inspiration sous la forme de Mitchie Torres. » Répondit Caitlyn avec un petit sourire amusé.

-« Ouais. » Répondit-elle en riant.

La conversation tourna ensuite sur la future célébrité de la chanteuse. Elles parlèrent non stop jusqu'à la fin de leur déjeuner. Quand la sonnerie retentit, elles attrapèrent leurs livres et partirent vers leurs classes sans remarquer que Sierra était toujours debout derrière sa chaise, en train de les fixer.

…

-« Hey Si ! » Mitchie s'exclama en s'asseyant à ses côtés dans le bus. Sierra releva la tête avant de se coller doucement à la fenêtre.

-« Hey. » Répondit-elle doucement. « Où est Caitlyn ? » Demanda-t-elle avec un mordant dans la voix.

-« Oh elle est partie plus tôt, elle a un rendez-vous chez le dentiste. » Expliqua-t-elle sans remarquer le ton froid utilisé par son amie qui s'était retournée de nouveau vers la fenêtre et serrait les dents. « Hey. » Ajouta-t-elle en lui mettant un petit coup de coude. « Et si on passait du temps ensemble ? Juste toi et moi. Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas fait ça. »

-« Heu… Ouais, ça pourrait être sympa. »

Mitchie sourit, totalement inconsciente de l'humeur de son amie, qui elle posa sa tête contre la vitre.

Sierra écouta son amie lui parlait de quelque chose d'amusant qui s'était passé durant l'un de ses cours mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Quand le bus s'arrêta à sonarrêt, les deux filles sortirent en silence, se dirigeant doucement vers la maison de cette dernière. Elle ouvrit la porte et cria.

-« Je suis rentrée. Mitchie est avec moi. »

La maitresse de maison sortie du salon et alla à leur rencontre en souriant. « Mitchie, comment vas-tu ma chérie ? »

-« Très bien Katherine et toi ? » Répondit Mitchie poliment.

-« Très bien merci. Vous voulez quelque chose à manger les filles ? »

-« On va juste faire du popcorn ou un autre truc en bas. » Répondit sa fille.

-« Ok ! Ok ! Amusez-vous bien dans ce cas. Je serais là, si vous avez besoin de moi. » Dit-elle en pointant le salon du doigt, avant de disparaître dans cette pièce.

Mitchie regarda son amie, sourit et la prit par la main, l'entraînant vers le sous sol. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle regarda autour d'elle en souriant.

-« Seigneur, j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je ne suis pas venue ici. »

Sierra serra les dents pour ne pas répliquer et se contenta de la regarder alors qu'elle allait allumer la radio. Elle cria lorsque « My Life Would Suck Without You (Ma Vie Craindrait Sans Toi) » de Kelly Clarkson résonna.

-« J'adore cette chanson ! » S'écria-t-elle avant de se mettre en danser, attrapant une des guitares du jeu « Guitar Hero » pour faire semblant d'y jouer.

"Cuz we belooong togetheeether nooow, yeah! Forever uniiiiited hereeee somehow, yeah! Well you got a piece of me! And honestly my life would suck without you!" (Parce qu'on est destine l'un à l'autre, ouais ! Pour toujours uni, ouais ! Tu as une partie de moi ! Et honnêtement ma vie craindrait sans toi !) » Chanta-t-elle en montrant Sierra du doigt.

Cette dernière lui répondit par un faible sourire, sans bouger de sa place, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Au milieu de la chanson, la jeune chanteuse s'arrêta de chanter et se mit à sautiller sur place en souriant.

-« Allez Si ! Danse avec moi ! » Dit-elle en la rejoignant sans cesser de danser, mais Sierra ne bougea pas. Elle grimaça et s'arrêta de danser, laissant la musique continuer. « Quel est le problème ? »

-« Oh, tu m'as finalement remarqué, c'est bien. » Répondit-elle sarcastiquement avant d'aller se laisser tomber sur un pouf.

La brunette alla s'installer à ses côtés. « De quoi tu parles Sierra ? »

-« Je pense que ça a déjà commencé. » Soupira-t-elle.

-« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui a commencé ? »

-« Le moment où tu deviens connue et oublies tous tes amis pas important. »

Mitchie fronça les sourcils. « Sierra… »

-« Allez Mitchie tu vas devenir célèbre. Tu vas rencontrer d'autres chanteurs célèbres, et des acteurs, et des tops modèles. Qu'est-ce que je suis moi à côtés d'eux ? Et puis maintenant tu as Caitlyn comme productrice, vous allez être tout le temps ensemble, comme tu l'as dit vous êtes une équipe, vous allez devenir plus proche et… Tout oublier de moi. » Dit-elle avant de baisser la tête et de fixer le tapis.

-« Sierra. » La voix de Mitchie contenait tout le choc et la blessure qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. « Comment peux-tu… Pourquoi est ce que… » Elle secoua la tête et se rapprocha d'elle. « Caitlyn est une très bonne amie et oui ça peut nous rapprocher, mais Si, tu es ma _sœur_. Personne et je dis bien _personne_ ne pourra jamais prendre ta place. Je vais devenir connue mais jamais je ne t'oublierai… Je n'arrêterais jamais d'être ton amie, je n'arrêterais jamais d'être ta sœur. Je n'arrêterais jamais de te parler ou de te voir. Tu es ma première amie et tu étais la seule jusqu'à cette année. Rien ne pourra nous séparer, ni ma renommée, ni Caitlyn, ni les autres stars. »

Elle sembla soudain réaliser quelque chose. « Je suis désolée de t'avoir ignorée durant le déjeuner, j'étais tellement excitée au sujet de mon contrat que c'était la seule chose que j'avais en tête, tu me connais. Je ne voulais pas t'exclure. Et oui c'est quelque chose dont Cait et moi pouvons parler mais… Il y a aussi des choses que toi et moi partageons et dont je ne pourrais jamais parler avec Cait. »

-« Comme quoi ? » murmura Sierra.

-« Comme… » Mitchie chercha dans sa centaine de souvenirs d'elle et Sierra. « Comme… Avoir un faible pour Peter Layat. »

Sierra releva la tête brusquement, un sourire s'épanouissant doucement sur son visage. « Peter Layar ? »

-« Notre coup de cœur du primaire pour Peter Layat. » Répondit-elle en riant. « Tu te souviens qu'il nous donnait toujours le dessert qu'il avait durant le déjeuner ? »

-« Ouais jusqu'à ce qu'on découvre qu'il avait été mis au défi par ses amis de voir combien de temps ça lui prendrait pour se faire aimer de nous et ensuite nous ridiculiser. » Ajouta Sierra amusée.

-« Et on l'a eu en premier en montrant le F qu'il a eu en maths à sa mère ! »

-« Il a commencé à pleurer devant tous ses amis ! »

-« On l'a bien eu ! »

-« C'est sûr. » Répondit Sierra en éclatant de rire.

-« Et tu te souviens quand, on devait être au CP, quand on a trouvé la collection de peinture de mon père et qu'on la mise sur tous les murs et le sol ? »

-« Ton père était tellement en colère ! Pendant cinq minutes il arrivait plus à parler ! »

La future pop star éclata de rire et passa un bras autour de son amie. « Tu vois ? Ce sont des moments spéciaux entre nous. Caitlyn ne sera jamais aussi proche. Bien sûr nous partageons notre amour de la musique, mais toi et moi avons bien plus. Je viendrai vers toi en premier pour n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas aussi proche d'elle que je le suis de toi. »

-« Merci Mitch. » Répondit-elle en lui faisant un câlin.

Elle l'étreignit en retour en souriant. « Et puis, tu as Jason, tu seras de toute façon avec nous. Mais même sans lui, tu sais que je n'arrêterais jamais d'être ton amie. »

-« Ouais je sais. »

-« Sierra ? »

-« Ouais ? »

Elle sourit et l'enlaça de nouveau. « Ma vie craindrait sans toi. »

…

_Et voilà ! C'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Je trouve trop mignon le moment entre les deux amies. C'est trop chou ! (Même si la trad m'a soulé tellement il était long ce chapitre lol :p)_

_A bientôt pour la suite! _


	43. Chapter 42

_Salut, salut !_

_Je suis de retour et je voudrais tout d'abord m'excuser pour cette si longue attente ! J'ai repris le boulot et ça a été la folie sans oublier le mois de juin ou j'ai en plus eu aucun weekend de libre ! Dieu merci ça se calme maintenant, et je vais pouvoir reprendre la fin de cette fic. Il ne reste plus que 6 chapitres avant la fin et je vais essayer, si ma Miss Tagada me donne un petit coup de pouce, de poster plus fréquemment !_

_Merci de me suivre malgré cette longue absente ! Sans plus tarder je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à Pamou pour sa review sur la dernière traduction et ses encouragements et aussi à Miss T pour son aide, ses corrections et ses commentaires !_

Chapitre 42

Mitchie sortit de son lit avec le sourire. Il était huit heures du matin, un dimanche, mais elle s'en fichait, elle était tout simplement heureuse. Elle alla jusqu'à son calendrier accroché au mur et sourit en passant son doit sur la date. On était le 30 avril, exactement six mois après le trente novembre, le jour où Shane lui avait demandé d'être sa petite amie. Ils étaient ensemble depuis vingt-quatre semaines, malgré les drames, la distance de ces trois derniers mois, ils avaient réussis à tenir six mois et ils étaient même plus forts qu'avant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le temps ait pu passer aussi vite. Elle avait l'impression qu'hier encore elle n'était personne, et le plus près qu'elle ait approché de Shane Gray était le poster accroché dans sa chambre. Et maintenant, maintenant, elle sortait avec la pop star depuis six mois et elle avait signé son propre contrat.

John lui avait trouvé un groupe, elle les avait rencontrés deux semaines plus tôt. Il y avait un guitariste, un bassiste, un batteur et un clavier. Le guitariste et le clavier était frère et sœur, ils venaient d'Australie. Ils voyageaient à travers le monde, cherchant un emploi et John qui les avait trouvés incroyables, les avait engagés. Le basse venait de New-York, il venait d'être jeté de son groupe et en cherchait un nouveau, John en voyant ce qu'il avait fait auparavant avait adoré son travail et l'avait embauché. Le batteur était lui légèrement fou. Mitchie réalisa que lorsqu'il s'agissait de jouer, il était parfait, mais dès qu'il reposait ses baguettes, il était hyper actif. Mais il restait très drôle. La jeune femme trouvait tous le monde sympa, et elle sentait que leur amitié allait s'épanouir. De plus elle avait beaucoup de chose en commun avec Chloé, sa pianiste qui a failli avoir une attaque en apprenant qu'elle connaissait Shane Gray et les autres membres des Connect Three. Elle allait avoir vingt ans en été, mais agissait la plupart du temps comme si elle en avait seize. Elle était totalement différente de son jumeau Blake. Elle était rigolote et adorait s'amuser alors que lui était sérieux. Il se contentait de sourire et s'il y avait vraiment quelque chose d'hilarant, il laissait échapper un petit rire. Mais il restait très amical.

Le bassiste, Jacob, qui préférait être appelé Jake, il n'était pas le gars le plus fin, mais certainement le plus drôle. Il avait toujours des blagues à raconter et le peu d'heures qu'ils avaient passés ensembles, ils avaient tous pleuré de rire, sauf Blake bien sûr. Jake a dix huit ans et venait tout juste de sortir du lycée.

Oh et on ne pouvait pas oublier Brian, le batteur fou. Jake et lui dans la même pièce donnait en général comme résultat le reste du groupe pleurant de rire, se roulant par terre, à la limite de se faire dans leur pantalons tellement ils étaient drôle. Ils avaient jurés ne s'être jamais rencontré avant, mais ils avaient de suite accrochés, et il semblait qu'ils étaient amis depuis des années. Brian avait dix-sept ans comme Mitchie, mais il fêterait ses dix-huit ans à la fin du mois de mai.

La jeune femme savait qu'elle allait s'éclater avec son groupe. D'ailleurs, ils faillirent tous avoir une attaque lorsque John avait mentionné quelque chose au sujet de peut-être partir en tournée avec les Connect Three pour leur tournée estivales en tant que première partie. John leur avait expliqué qu'il ne lui manquait plus que l'accord des garçons pour finaliser le tout, et Mitchie savait qu'elle l'aurait, Shane ne manquerait pas de sauter sur l'occasion de l'emmener en tournée avec lui. Chloé, qui était super fan du groupe cria pendant cinq bonnes minutes, et même les garçons étaient excités à cette idée. Bien qu'ils ne fussent pas vraiment fans, ils ne détestaient pas le groupe et savaient combien ils étaient célèbres. C'est pourquoi ils étaient vraiment excités à l'idée d'aller en tournée avec eux.

Mitchie sourit en voyant une autre date. Le quinze mai. Cinq jours. Cinqjours avant le retour des garçons. Elle était plus que pressée de les revoir, mais surtout de le revoir _lui_. Shane. Son Shane. L'avoir vu une fois durant les trois derniers mois n'était pas assez satisfaisant. Le fait d'être dans ses bras lui manquait, ses baisers lui manquait Tout au sujet de Shane Gray lui manquait.

Cinq jours. Plus que cinq jours de souffrance avant de le revoir.

Elle attrapa ses vêtements et s'enferma dans la salle de bains. Elle prit une très longue douche et lorsqu'elle en sortit, une heure s'était déjà écoulée. Elle allait descendre lorsque son portale sonna. Elle reconnut la sonnerie et sourit en courant jusqu'à son bureau pour décrocher.

-« Hey Shane. »

-« Hey Mitch, désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé plus tôt. J'ai dû me lever tôt, on avait un photoshoot et une réunion… »

-« Shane. » Le coupa-t-elle en pouffant. « Il n'est que neuf heures ici. »

-« Oh, c'est vrai. Je n'arrête pas d'oublier le décalage horaire. » Admit-il timidement, ce qui la fit glousser.

-« Tu devrais être habitué maintenant. »

-« Ouais… » Il réfléchit à quoi répondre mais ne trouva rien. « Oh la ferme. »

Elle éclata de rire et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.

-« Aujourd'hui est une journée spéciale au pays de Smitchie. »

Elle sourit et tourna son regard vers le calendrier.

-« Oui. »

-« Six mois. » Elle pouvait pratiquement le voir sourire. « Les six meilleurs mois de ma vie. »

Elle rougit.

-« Tu n'as pas à dire ça Shane. »

-« Mais c'est la vérité Mitch. Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis que je suis avec toi. »

-« Même pas quand tu as eu ton contrat ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

-« Et bien oui. Le groupe ne durera que quelques années de plus, peut être dix ans si on est chanceux. Mais toi et moi, bébé, c'est pour toujours. Je t'aime plus que tout. »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

-« Shane, c'est adorable. »

Il pouffa. « Je sais. On dirait que ça sort du film le plus à l'eau de rose des films de l'univers. »et puis on a un concert ce soir. »

-« Je comprends. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes pour mon anniversaire, c'était vraiment inattendu, mais une surprise très agréable. »

-« C'est ce qui craint parfois quand tu es célèbre », répondit-il.

-« Mais tu es dans un pays étranger, faisant ce que tu aimes. N'importe qui tuerait pour avoir cette chance. »

-« Oui, c'était amusant, je l'admets, et le paysage est magnifique. Mais le fait que tu me manques tant met un bémol à ça. »

-« Tu es vraiment si misérable sans moi ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

-« Je ne suis pas _misérable,_ mais parfois, si on a une journée tranquille, si je vois quelque chose qui me rappelle, toi, le reste de la journée et sûrement la nuit mes pensées ne seront tournées que vers toi. Tu me manques et je souhaiterais pouvoir t'enlacer, t'embrasser, entendre ta voix à mes côtés. »

-« Oh, Shane ! » Répondit-elle en souriant.

-« Je semble encore tout droit sorti d'un film à l'eau de rose, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Yep » Répondit-elle en pouffant. « Mais je pense que c'est mignon et romantique, je pourrais t'écouter me parler comme ça toutes la journée. »

-« Malheureusement, je n'ai pas la journée. » Répondit-il. « J'ai des répétitions dans trois heures mais je vais te parler ainsi pendant les trois prochaines heures. »

Elle éclata de rire et secoua la tête.

-« Tu n'as pas à faire ça, même si je ça ne me gêne pas, ça finira par te fatiguer. Je sais que les gars n'aiment pas être fleur bleu. »

-« Non Mitch, » La corrigea Shane, « nous n'aimons pas parler fleur bleu. Mais _sentir_, tout dépend du gars. Personnellement, j'adore ce que je ressens quand je suis près de toi. Je suis arrivé à la conclusion, ces six derniers mois, que l'amour est le meilleur sentiment au monde. »

-« Je suis d'accord. Tu sais à quoi je pense quand tu me manques trop ? »

-« A quoi ? »

-« Ça peut sembler méchant, mais quand tu me manques trop, je pense à combien, de l'autre côté du monde, je te manque autant que tu me manques, au point d'en avoir mal, et ça me permet de me sentir mieux. Parce que je sais que tu m'aimes autant que je t'aime. »

Il resta silencieux pendant un instant, et elle eut peur d'avoir dit quelque chose qui l'aurait mis en colère. Elle fut surprise lorsqu'il se mit à chanter. « _Et même si je sais combien nous sommes éloignés l'un de l'autre, ça m'aide de penser que nous sommes peut être en train de faire un souhait sous la même étoile._ »

Elle sourit et se mit à chanter, continuant la chanson. « Et quand le vent du soir commence à chanter une triste berceuse, ça m'aide de penser que nous dormons sous le même ciel immense. »

Puis ils joignirent leurs voix, chantant en parfaite harmonie. « Quelque part là-bas, si l'amour peut nous voir à travers, alors nous serons ensemble, quelque part là-bas, où les rêves deviennent réalité. »

Mitchie soupira heureuse. « J'adore cette chanson. » Depuis la première fois où elle l'avait entendu, elle l'adorait. Elle l'adorait à cause de sa merveilleuse mélodie, qui était si douce. Et puis elle était une incurable romantique. Et maintenant, ça avait un tout autre sens pour elle, car elle pouvait s'identifier aux paroles.

-« Cinq jours. » Lui rappela-t-il.

-« Cinq jours. » Répondit-elle. Elle n'avait plus que cinq jours à tenir.

-« Alors… » Sa voix se fit plus sérieuse, s'éloignant de la nostalgie amoureuse qu'il y avait quelques instant plus tôt, et Mitchie ne put s'empêcher de stresser à ce changement.

-« Alors… Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle hésitante.

-« Alors, pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Mitchie sentit son estomac se tordre et elle perdit son sourire. Shane avait tout découvert. Il avait découvert au sujet de son contrat. Des milliers de pensées la traversèrent sur la manière dont il l'avait appris et elle s'arrêta sur ses deux amies. Caitlyn et Sierra étaient très excitées, même après un mois. Et le fait que Caitlyn allait être sa productrice et qu'elle était contente, Mitchie savait qu'elle finirait par parler à Nate. Nate qui vivait dans le même bus que Shane. Il était facile d'entendre leur conversation. Elle déglutit, déçue de ne pas avoir pu le lui dire et voir sa réaction, mais surtout elle était nerveuse, elle avait peur qu'il soit en colère après elle.

-« De quoi est-ce que tu parles Shane ? » Demanda-t-elle innocemment.

-« Je pense que tu sais exactement de quoi je parle Mitchie. »

-« Shane… »

-« Je croyais qu'on se disait tout Mitch. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et contempla ses pieds. « Je sais Shane, et… »

-« Six mois qu'on est ensemble… »

-« Je suis vraiment désolée.. »

-« Et tu ne m'a même pas dit… »

-« Je voulais t'en parler quand tu serais rentré et… »

-« Que tu as eu ton permis. »

-« Je sais ! Je suis désolée et… »

Une minute.

-« Quoi ? »

-« Tu as eu ton permis ! » Répondit-il. « C'est bien de cela que nous étions en train de parler non ? »

Elle sentit une vague de soulagement la traverse et elle éclata de rire. Elle n'aurait pas à tuer Caitlyn apparemment. « Ouais, mon permis bien sûr. »

-« Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je sais que je suis de l'autre côté du monde, mais ça prend deux secondes de décrocher son tel, et puis on a beaucoup parlé depuis avril. »

-« Je suis désolée. » Répondit-elle, essayant de ne pas paraître trop heureuse. Elle allait pouvoir lui dire en personne pour son contrat, elle allait pouvoir voir sa réaction. « Ça m'étais sortie de l'esprit. »

Elle savait qu'il avait levé les yeux au ciel. « Comment est-ce que tu as pu oublier que tu as eu ton permis ? J'étais aux anges quand j'ai eu le mien. »

-« C'est une année chargée. J'ai beaucoup de tests et laisse-moi te dire que la terminale c'est difficile ! »

-« Oh c'est vrai, les SAT (équivalent du bac). »

-« Ouais. » Elle soupira exagérément ce qui le fit rire. « Je suis tellement contente que ce soit fini. Même si ma mère veut que je repasse le test en juin. »

-« Oh, pauvre petite. »

-« Tu l'as dit. » Murmura-t-elle.

-« M'enfin. Délaissons le sujet dépressif qu'est l'école. » Dit-il ce qui la fit éclater de rire. « As-tu vu ton cadeau ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-« Tu m'as acheté quelque chose ? »

-« Bien sûr. Et vu la question et le fait que tu ne cries pas, je pense que tu ne l'as pas vu. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, je n'ai pas encore quitté ma chambre. C'est en bas ? »

-« Ouais. J'ai demandé à ce que ça soit livré tôt ce matin, tu devrais voir tes parents. »

Elle se leva rapidement et fit tomber sa chaise. Elle entendit son copain rire mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et courut dans les escaliers. Elle alla directement dans la cuisine où ses parents étaient installés, terminant tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner devant la télé. Ils relevèrent la tête à son entrée et la saluèrent.

-« Bonjour. » Répondit-elle avant d'apercevoir le bouquet de rose sur la table. Elle s'en approcha rapidement. « C'est pour moi ? » Demanda-t-elle.

-« Oui. » Répondit sa mère en souriant. Mitchie remarqua que sa mère essayait de contenir un rire, et lorsqu'elle se tourna vers son père, elle vit qu'il en était de même pour lui. Quoi que ce soit ça devait être quelque chose de bien. Elle prit le bouquet et détacha la carte alors que son téléphone était toujours collé à son oreille. Elle l'ouvrit et l'a lu.

Chère Mitchie.

Joyeux six mois ! Tu mérites tout mon amour et bien plus. C'est pourquoi je te donne ça.

Sous ces mots une clé était scotchée sur le papier.

Symboliquement c'est la clé de mon cœur. Elle est à toi Mitchie, aujourd'hui et à jamais. Mais en réalité, et bien, tu as juste à demander à tes parents.

Avec tout mon amour.

Shane

-« Une clé ? » Lui dit-elle. Et bien qu'elle ne le voyait pas, elle savait qu'il était en train de sourire de ce sourire qu'elle aimait tant. « Maman ? Papa ? » Dit-elle en se tournant vers eux.

Connie se tourna vers son mari. « Tu veux lui montrer Steve ? »

-« Me montrer quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle excitée, sautant pratiquement sur place. « Me montrer quoi ? »

Son père éclata de rire et secoua la tête. « Je crois que t'es plus apte à supporter ses cris. » Elle entendit Shane rire à travers le téléphone.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se demanda qu'est-ce qui pourrait la faire hurler. Sa mère s'approcha d'elle en riant.

-« Vient chérie, je vais te montrer. »

Elle l'entraina hors de la cuisine et vers la porte d'entrée. Mais avant de l'ouvrir elle se plaça devant sa fille.

-« Es-tu prête ? »

-« Je ne sais pas. J'espère. »

Connie lui fit un clin d'œil et ouvrit la porte avant de faire un pas en arrière, lui intimant de passer devant. La jeune fille courut voir ce qu'il y avait, mais ne vit rien. Elle regarda plus intensément la cour et c'est là qu'elle le vit, dans l'allée, une magnifique Mercedes Benz noire, neuve. « Impossible. » Murmura-t-elle. « Incroyable ! »

-« Joyeux anniversaire Mitchie ! »

Elle regarda la voiture choquée, la bouche grande ouverte. « Tu m'as offert une voiture ? »

-« Je nous ai offert une voiture en fait. Mais vu que je me déplace pratiquement qu'en limousine, oui, c'est plus la tienne. » Répondit-il.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Tu m'as offert… Une voiture. » Répéta-t-elle une nouvelle fois, toujours choquée.

Il rit. « Je t'ai offert… Une voiture. » Répondit-il de manière taquine. « Maintenant arrête de faire la statue et va la voir. »

Elle ferma la bouche et secoua la tête pour se sortir de sa torpeur avant de lentement se diriger vers la voiture. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu m'offres une voiture. »

-« Et bien oui. »

Arrivé près de la Mercedes, elle la caressa du doigt.

-« Regarde les plaques d'immatriculation. » Lui dit-il.

Elle retira sa main de la carrosserie, ne réalisant toujours pas que c'était la sienne, effrayée de l'abimer. Elle fit le tour de la voiture et jeta un œil à la plaque.

S111008M

-« Je l'ai faite faire sur mesure. » Expliqua Shane lorsqu'il entendit Mitchie murmurait quelque chose qu'il ne comprit pas. « C'est nos initiales et la date du jour où nous sommes sortis ensemble pour la première fois. ET comme je sais que tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent pour nous, pour les autres ce seront juste des chiffres et des lettres sans importance. »

-« Waouh… » Murmura-t-elle en fixant la voiture. Elle était encore plus belle en la voyant de face. « Shane c'est… C'est juste… »

-« Je sais. Je t'en prie. » Répondit-il amusé. « Maintenant déverrouille la voiture et démarre là, je veux entendre le ronronnement de ce bébé. »

Elle se dépêcha de suivre sa demande, trop choquée pour penser par elle-même. Elle déverrouilla les portes et écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'intérieur. Il était même plus beau que l'extérieur. Elle se glissa sur le siège laissant la porte ouverte. Elle glissa la clé dans le contact et démarra. Le moteur ronronna comme Shane l'avait prédit et elle l'entendit soupirer de bonheur. « Magnifique. Vraiment magnifique. » Murmura-t-il.

-« Shane… » Elle plaça ses mains sur le volant. « Je ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas accepter. »

-« Bien sûr que si ! C'est un cadeau. »

-« Shane, un cadeau c'est ce que tu m'as offert à mon anniversaire ! Ça… Une voiture super chère n'est pas un cadeau, c'est juste… »

Shane souffla. « S'il te plait bébé, un millier de dollars pour moi c'est la même chose que deux cent dollars pour toi. C'est rien. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit grand la bouche de stupéfaction. Elle marmonna une suite de mots incompréhensible pendant quelques secondes avant de réussir à formuler une phrase. « Un millier de dollars ? Cette voiture coûte un millier de dollars ? »

-« Ouais. » Répondit-il nonchalant.

Elle retira ses mains du volant et essaya de ne pas se focaliser sur le GPS alors qu'elle coupait le contact et secouait la tête. « Non Shane, non. Je ne peux pas te laisser dépenser un millier de dollars pour moi. »

-« Mitchie. » Souffla-t-il légèrement exaspéré. « C'est fait. Je te l'ai dit, un millier de dollars c'est rien pour moi. Il est temps que j'utilise mon ? argent pour quelque chose d'utile de toute façon. Et si tu regardes dans la boite à gant tu verras que la voiture est à mon nom ET au tien. Je veux que tu aies cette voiture Mitchie. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, et regarda dans la boîte à gants pour vérifier. Et bien sûr son nom et celui de Shane été inscrit. Elle remarqua autre chose collé sur la feuille de papier.  
« Une carte de crédit ? »

-« Oh oui, Je l'avais presque oublié. C'est pour l'essence. »

-« L'essence ? » S'interrogea-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.  
-« Ouais, le prix de l'essence augmente à nouveau, je sais que tu n'as pas d'emploi, c'est pour ça que cette carte de crédit est là. Chaque paiement sera prélevé sur mon compte, tu n'as à te soucier de rien. »  
Elle jeta le papier avec la carte de crédit sur le siège passager. « Shane, non, c'est là que je mets le holà, je ne- »  
-«Mitch, s'il te plaît, permets-moi de te gâter. Je suis ton copain c'est mon job. Et je suis riche, je peux faire toutes ces choses pour toi. De plus, j'ai sans doute gagné deux fois plus avec le temps que j'ai passé sur cette tournée, donc s'il te plaît ne t'inquiète pas. Arrêtez d'être si têtue et accepte la voiture. »  
Mitchie grogna et s'installa de nouveau sur le siège conducteur. Ses yeux erraient autour de la voiture et aperçut de tous les boutons et fonctionnalités. Les sièges étaient extraordinairement confortable, c'était vraiment la plus belle voiture qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. « Eh bien ... Elle est vraiment sympa. »  
-« Je savais qu'elle te plairait. » Dit-il amusé.  
Elle soupira, abandonnant enfin, bien que pas encore complètement à l'aise avec le fait qu'elle coûtait cent mille dollars. « Je l'aime vraiment. Elle est ... incroyable. »  
-« Ne sois pas si enthousiaste Mitchie. » Dit-il avant de se mettre à rire.  
-« Désolé. » Murmura-t-elle. « Je me sens si mal parce que tu m'as offert une voiture, une voiture vraiment trop cher, et je n'ai rien pour toi. »  
«Mitch, bébé, » Commença-t-il doucement, « Ce que tu m'as donné vaut tellement plus que tout ce que l'argent peut acheter sur cette Terre. Tu m'as donné ton amour, ton dévouement, ta confiance en moi, tu t'es donné à moi. C'est tout ce que je ne pourrais jamais demander et tout ce que je veux. »

Elle sourit, se laissant aller contre le dossier du siège. « Tu sais que c'est pareil pour moi. »  
-« Oui, mais comme je disais avant, je suis ton petit-ami, je suis censé te gâter. » Dit-il en riant doucement. « Maintenant, je sais que tu veux aller la montrer à Caitlyn et à Sierra, donc je vais te laisser y aller. »  
Elle fronça les sourcils et fit la moue. « Je préfèrerais te parler encore. »  
-« Eh bien, je viens juste de découvrir que je dois être quelque part dans quelques minutes. C'est une rencontre de fans de dernière minute. »  
-«Oh». Dit-elle en essayant de cacher sa déception.  
-« Ouais, tu sais que je serais ravi de rester et discuter avec toi aussi longtemps que possible, mais ... mes fans attendent. Alors, va t'amuser dans ta nouvelle voiture et je t'appelle après le concert. »  
Elle hocha la tête silencieusement. « Bon, on se parle plus tard alors. Je t'aime Shane. » Lui dit-elle avec amour.  
-« Je t'aime Mitch. » Répondit-il de la même façon. « Plus que les mots ne peuvent le dire. »  
Elle sourit brillamment. « Bye Shane. »  
-« Bye Mitch. »

Ils raccrochèrent et Mitchie soupira, jetant un œil à la voiture avant de crier toute excitée. Elle assimilait maintenant le fait que c'était SA voiture. Cette magnifique et très chère voiture était à elle. La plupart des gens avait une occasion comme premier véhicule mais elle, elle avait une Mercedes qui valait des centaines de milliers de dollars. Elle se pencha hors de la voiture et vit sa mère sous le porche qui la regardait en souriant.

-« Hey maman ! » Cria-t-elle. « Tu veux venir faire un tour ? »

Le sourire de Connie s'agrandit et elle courut jusqu'à la voiture. « Vraiment Mitchie ? Je peux faire un tour ? »

La jeune fille éclata de rire et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr mam ! Tu es toujours la bienvenue dans ma voiture ! »

Connie cria excitée et courut du côté passager. Elle ouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur.

-« Oh mon Dieu… » Murmura-t-elle en regardant l'habitacle. « Y a que dans mes rêves les plus fous que je me suis déjà vus dans une voiture aussi belle. »

-« Pareil » Répondit la jeune fille.

Elle vit son père dans l'entrée et l'appela également. Il s'installa à l'arrière et admira la voiture à son tour alors que Mitchie fermait la porte et s'installait correctement sur le siège conducteur. Elle mit sa ceinture de sécurité et vit que ses parents étaient déjà attachés. Elle démarra et sourit en voyant son père dans le rétroviseur sourire d'appréciation à l'entente du moteur.

Elle sortit doucement de l'allée et prit la route, conduisant plus doucement que lorsqu'elle avait conduit d'autres voitures, pas qu'elle en ait conduit des tas. Même les freins étaient doux. Elle vit les voisins ébahis devant la voiture alors qu'elle passait. C'était rare qu'une voiture comme ça se balade dans le quartier. Elle fit un petit tour du quartier avant de rentrer chez elle. Ses parents sortirent à contrecœur de la voiture alors qu'elle leur expliquait qu'elle allait chercher Caitlyn et Sierra.

-« Sois prudente ! » Cria sa mère alors qu'elle sortait une nouvelle fois de l'allée.

Elle lui fit un signe de la main par la fenêtre avant de prendre le chemin de chez Sierra. Lorsqu'elles étaient petites elles s'étaient promis que lorsqu'elles auraient leur premières voitures, l'autre serait la première personne à y entrer et Mitchie avait l'intention de tenir cette promesse. Elle se gara devant la maison et coupa le moteur. Elle prit son téléphone et envoya un sms à son amie.

_Hey, t'es réveillé ?_

Quelques secondes plus tard elle eut une réponse.

_Ouais pourquoi ?_

_Sors, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer :D_

Elle baissa la vitre côté passager et attendit que son amie sorte, ce qu'elle fit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle l'a vit s'arrêter devant la porte, regardant autour d'elle pendant une minute, essayant de la localiser. Puis elle vit son regard se porter sur la voiture et ses yeux écarquiller. Mitchie se pencha de manière à ce que Sierra la voit et lui fit signe de la main tout en souriant.

Son amie courut jusqu'à la voiture garée devant chez elle et s'arrêta devant la portière passager. « Oh mon Dieu. » Murmura-t-elle en regardant la voiture. « A qui est cette voiture ? »

-« A moi. » Répondit Mitchie joyeuse alors que Sierra avait les yeux comme des soucoupes.

-« C'est ta voiture ? Que… Comment… Quand ?»

-« Shane me l'a offert. Je lui ai dit que c'était trop, » elle leva les yeux au ciel, « mais il est têtu et a insisté pour que je la garde. »

-« Shane t'a offert une voiture ? » La voix de Sierra montrait bien son étonnement, le même que le sien un peu plus tôt.

-« C'est ce que j'ai dit. » Répondit-elle en riant avant de déverrouiller les portes. « Entre. »

Sierra ne perdit pas de temps et se glissa dans la voiture, regardant l'intérieur avec stupéfaction. « Oh mon Dieu… C'est la plus belle voiture que j'ai jamais vu de ma vie. »

-« Pareil. Ferme la porte et attache-toi. »

Sierra fit ce que son amie lui demandait, et une nouvelle fois, Mitchie démarra la voiture et s'engagea dans la rue alors que son amie regardait tous les boutons.

-« Ne touche à rien s'il te plait. Pas que je n'aie pas confiance en toi, mais je ne sais pas à quoi sert 90% de ces boutons. »

-« C'est hallucinant. » Murmura son amie en réponse.

-« Sans blague. » Répondit-elle avant de pouffer. Elle se gara devant la maison de Caitlyn et lui envoya le même message. Quelques minutes plus tard la future productrice apparut et fit la même chose que Sierra. Elle regarda autour d'elle avant de voir la voiture et de remarquer ses amies qui lui faisaient un signe de la main. Elle courut jusqu'au véhicule la bouche grand ouverte. Mitchie la vit ouvrir et fermer la bouche plusieurs fois et elle réalisa qu'elle était sans voix. Elle pouffa et demanda à Sierra de lui ouvrir la porte.

-« Entre ! »

Elle se glissa sur le siège arrière et regarda la voiture ébahie.

-« Nom de Dieu ! » Murmura-t-elle. « Mitchie où as-tu eu cette voiture ? »

-« Shane. » Répondit-elle. « _Quelqu'un_ lui a dit que j'avais eu mon permis et il m'a offert une voiture. »

Caitlyn l'a regarda et sourit timidement. « Désolée c'était un accident. J'en parlais à Nate et il a entendu. »

Mitchie rit et secoua la tête. « Non c'est rien, je ne suis pas en colère, après tout j'ai gagné une voiture au final. »

-« La voiture la plus dingue que j'ai jamais vu. » Commenta la jeune productrice, toujours ébahie devant la voiture.

-« C'est clair ! » Cria Sierra en la regardant par-dessus son épaule.

-« Alors… Il t'a juste offert une voiture comme ça ? »

-« C'est pour notre anniversaire, c'est nos six mois aujourd'hui. » Répondit Mitchie avec un sourire. « Ce n'est pas que ma voiture, c'est aussi la sienne, mais il a dit qu'elle était surtout à moi. »

-« Oh oui félicitation Mitch ! » S'exclama Sierra en se tournant vers sa meilleure amie. « Mais c'est nul que ton petit ami soit sur un autre continent pour vos six mois. »

Mitchie hocha la tête, perdant son sourire. « Ouais. » Puis elle retrouva rapidement son sourire. « Mais y a plus que cinq jours savant leurs retour. »

-« Je sais ! » Crièrent les deux autres jeunes filles en même temps.

-« J'ai hâte qu'ils rentrent à la maison ! » Dit Sierra.

-« Les garçons n'arriveront plus à respirer tellement on va les enlacer étroitement. » Commenta Caitlyn avec le sourire.

-« Yep! » Dit Mitchie en riant. « Tellement vrai ! »

-« Alors… On va où ? » Demanda finalement Caitlyn.

-« Et bien dès que tu te seras attachée, on va faire un petit tour. »

Caitlyn s'attacha rapidement et donna le feu vert à la conductrice qui éclata de rire avant de démarrer et de quitter la rue alors que son amie sautillait, excitée, sur le siège arrière.

Et voilà ! Encore désolé pour la si looooooongue attente ! A bientôt pour la suite !


	44. Chapter 43

_C'est encore moi ! _

_Le chapitre est prêt ! Merci à **Miss T** pour l'avoir corrigé en un temps record ! T la meilleure choupette ! _

_Sans plus tarder, le nouveau chapitre et je suis sûre que vous allez l'adorer !_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

Chapitre 43

Mitchie retrouva ses meilleures amies à son casier seulement quinze secondes après que la sonnerie du dernier cours ait retentie. Elles avaient toutes les trois des sourires de mille volts sur le visage pour une seule et bonne raison. On était le quinze mai, trois mois et vingt jours après le vingt-cinq janvier. Et aujourd'hui, les Connect Three rentraient à la maison après leur longue tournée européenne. Les filles n'avaient pas eu de leurs nouvelles ce matin car ils avaient pris un vol matinal afin d'arriver chez eux à l'heure où elles terminaient leurs cours.

-« Allez ! » Cria Mitchie en attrapant ses amies par le bras et en les tirant vers la porte. Elles passèrent la foule de gens dans les couloirs et des groupes d'étudiants en direction du parking où elle avait laissé sa Mercedes.

Quand la jeune femme l'avait conduite la première fois le lundi matin, elle avait eu droit aux regards étonnés de tous les étudiants. Au début c'était parce que personne ne savait à qui était la voiture, pensant que c'était quelqu'un de connus, et ils avaient été choqués en la voyant elle. Gina avait été tellement choquée et en colère qu'elle était restée sans voix, se contentant de fixer les filles lorsqu'elles sortirent de la voiture super chère.

Au lycée, Mitchie s'était plusieurs fois fait arrêtée par des des dernières années, lui demandant d'où venait sa voiture, elle se contentait de répondre que ça ne les regardait pas, ce qui les énerva, mécontent de voir une étudiante plus jeune arriver dans une voiture mieux que la leur.

En fin de journée, alors qu'elles retournaient à la voiture de Mitchie, elles virent Gina devant sa propre voiture qui était d'ordinaire la plus belle de l'école mais qui aujourd'hui ressemblait à rien à côté de la Mercédès de sa rivale. Gina leur lança un regard noir, et si la brunette aurait habituellement fait un signe moqueur de la main, elle était aujourd'hui bien trop excitée pour lui prêter attention, elle voulait juste se rendre à l'appartement.

Les filles avaient décidés de retrouver les garçons chez eux, elles savaient que si elles les retrouvaient à l'aéroport, ils seraient incapables de se séparer. Dès le moment où ils poseraient leurs yeux les uns sur les autres ils savaient qu'ils se jetteraient dans les bras de leur moitié et les étoufferaient de câlins et de baisers. Du coup les garçons rentraient chez eux directement, là ou les filles les attendaient. Mitchie ouvrit sa portière et entra dans sa voiture pendant que ses amies faisaient de même, elle démarra et quitta le parking, en tapotant sur le volant, totalement excitée sans jamais cesser de sourire. Elle jeta un regard à Caitlyn à ses côtés et l'a vit aussi excitée qu'elle, tapotant du pied avec impatience, elle observa rapidement à l'arrière pour voir Sierra tapoter sur le siège. Elle n'était pas la seule à être impatiente !

Il leur fallut dix minutes pour arriver chez les garçons. Elle se gara dans une ruelle près de l'immeuble au cas où les paparazzis suivraient le groupe et elles se hâtèrent vers l'appartement qu'elles connaissaient si bien. Mitchie sortit la clé que Shane lui avait donnée. Caitlyn en avait aussi une, seule Sierra qui n'état pas aussi poche de Jason que ses amies l'étaient de leurs copain n'en avait pas encore.

Elles entrèrent dans le logement qui bien que vide depuis trois mois et demi gardait l'odeur des garçons. Elles le parcoururent, impatientes, et trouvèrent tout en place.

-« Ils n'ont pas de femme de ménage, n'est-ce pas ? » fit remarquer Mitchie alors qu'elle s'installait sur une chaise dans la cuisine.

Caitlyn secoua la tête, s'installant près d'elle. « Non, Nate n'aime pas que les choses soient déplacés, je suis sûre qu'il a tout nettoyé avant de partir. »

-« Lui et Shane doivent se faire la guerre alors », dit Mitchie en riant, « Il ne fait pas attention à où il pose ses affaires. J'ai vu sa chambre dans le Connecticut et pour quelqu'un qui n'y est pas souvent c'est la folie dedans. »

-« Et ils partagent une chambre dans leur bus, » ajouta Sierra en s'asseyant de l'autre côté de Mitchie, « pas étonnant que Jason se plaigne tout le temps d'eux. »

-« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-telle surprise.

-« Ouais, il dit qu'ils sont tout le temps en train de se disputer. »

-« Shane dit la même chose des deux autres. » Répondit la brunette .

-« Nate se plaint de tout et de tout le monde. » Dit Caitlyn avant de secouer la tête. « Non, je retire, pas de tout, mais il s'ennuie facilement. »

-« Sans rire » dirent ses deux amies d'une seule voix avant de rire.

-« Hey ! » cria la future productrice, défendant son petit ami, mais il était facile de voir qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sérieuse, « Ce sont vos petits amis qu'il faut blâmer pour ça ! C'est eux qui l'ennuient ! »

- « C'est pas vrai ! » Les deux amies crièrent en même temps avant de rire.

Caitlyn fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

«- Oh allez ! Shane, même s'il a perdu sa grosse tête, agit parfois comme une tête de cochon. Et il est désespérément amoureux de toi donc il parle de toi tout le temps ce qui serait ennuyant pour n'importe qui ! Et Jason… J'adore Jason, mais même toi tu sais qu'il peut être un peu idiot parfois et vivre avec lui dans un espace clos pendant trois mois peut devenir ennuyant ! Et bien sur qu'il va agir différemment avec toi parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il veut t'impressionner. Il connait Nate depuis trois ans et il n'a aucun problème à être lui-même avec lui. »

-« Tu dois avoir raison. » répondirent-elles.

-« Ok les filles, vous devez arrêter de faire ça, ça m'effraie ! » Ajouta Sierra.

-« Désolé. » Répondirent-elles en même temps.

-« Argh ! »

Mitchie sourit et fut sur le point de répondre lorsqu'elles entendirent une porte claquer. Elles sourirent et se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. Elles se tassèrent près devant celle-ci et repérèrent rapidement les trois garçons devant la limousine.

Elles crièrent excitées et sautillèrent sur place. Elles agissaient comme des fans folles mais elles n'en faisaient pas grand cas, leurs copains étaient enfin de retour à la maison. Elles les regardèrent traverser le parking et se diriger vers l'entrée de l'immeuble. Elles abandonnèrent leurs postes devant la fenêtre et se ruèrent vers la porte d'entrée, un immense sourire sur leurs visages. Elles attendirent ce qui leurs sembla être des heures le bruit de la clé dans la serrure annonçant leur arrivée et quand ce fut le cas elles tremblaient d'excitation. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Shane fut le premier à entrer. Il aperçut immédiatement les trois filles, une en particulier, en face de lui un énorme sourire aux lèvres. Il posa sa guitare contre le mur et courut vers sa elle. Mitchie lui tendit les bras, impatiente de se blottir contre lui. Shane passa les bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle passait ses mains autour de son cou. Il la souleva dans les airs et la fit tourner dans le salon quelques secondes alors qu'elle éclatait de rire. Il la reposa et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes immédiatement. Il l'embrassa passionnément, rattrapant le temps perdu.

Nate fut le second à entrer. Il vit Caitlyn avec un grand sourire et l'imita à son tour faisant rayonner son visage d'une joie/bonheur qu'on voyait rarement chez lui. Il posa sa guitare et ouvrit ses bras. « Caity » l'appela-t-il alors qu'elle se précipitait déjà vers lui. Il la serra fort et enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

Jason entra en dernier et avant qu'il n'ait la chance de se délester de ses affaires Sierra lui sauta dessus. Elle l'enlaça et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il sourit et se retint au chambranle de porte. Il posa sa guitare doucement et lui rendit son étreinte.

-« Je suis si contente que tu sois de retour ! » Murmura-t-elle contre son torse.

Il resserra son étreinte et répondit « et moi donc » avant d'embrasser sa tête.

Caitlyn releva la tête de l'épaule de Nate et embrassa sa joue avant de passer à ses lèvres. Il retourna le baiser avec passion.

-« Tu m'as tellement manqué » murmura-t-elle en appuyant son front contre le sien.

Il l'embrassa rapidement. « Tu m'as aussi manqué Caity » répondit-il sincèrement. « Beaucoup trop. »

Elle releva la tête et ancra son regard dans le sien. « Vraiment ? »

Il pencha la tête et lui lança un regard offensé. « Bien sûr Caity ! Je ne suis pas aussi expressif que Shane, mais il y a des moments où tu me manquais tellement que ça faisait mal. J'ai pensé à toi pratiquement toutes les nuits. Je t'aime Caitlyn Gellar, n'en doute jamais. »

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur ses lèvres et elle se jeta à son cou. « Je t'aime aussi » chuchota-t-elle avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Mitchie et Shane étaient à bout de souffle, front contre front. Tous deux avaient des sourires radieux sur le visage. Les mains de la jeune femme étaient toujours autour du cou de Shane alors que lui avait toujours ses bras autour de sa taille Aucun des deux ne voulait s'éloigner. Il frotta le bout de son nez contre le sien avant de l'embrasser.

-« Tu m'as… Tellement... Manqué. » Murmura-t-il entre deux baisers.

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres puis se retira une minute plus tard, se détachant de son cou. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit.

-« Tu m'as aussi manqué Shane. » Répondit-elle avant de secouer légèrement la tête. « Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois rentré. »

Il posa sa main sur sa joue. « Moi aussi. »

Elle sourit et posa sa tête contre son torse. Il la serra dans ses bras et appuya sa tête contre la sienne.

-« Alors… » Commença-t-il, de l'amusement dans la voix. « J'ai vu ta Mercedes dehors. »

-« Tu veux dire _notre_ Mercedes. »

-« Tu t'y aies fait alors. » Dit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle hocha la tête sans perdre le sourire.

-« Oui. J'ai toujours du mal à accepter que tu ais gaspillé autant d'argent pour moi mais j'adore cette voiture. » Elle pouffa puis ajouta. « Et je dois admettre que c'est drôle de voir la tête de Gina à chaque fois que j'en sors. »

-« Gina ? La fille que Jason a rembarré il y a quelques mois ? »

-« Celle-là même. »

-« Elle ne t'a toujours pas laissé tranquille ? »

-« Non. Pas vraiment. Quand tu t'es battu elle a dit que c'était le signe que vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre. »

Shane s'étouffa, et s'il avait été en train de boire quelque chose il l'aurait sûrement recraché. « Quoi ? »

-« Je sais, ridicule n'est-ce pas ? Du coup je l'ai rembarré. »

-« Vraiment ? »

-« Oui. J'en avais marre. Il y avait des tas de rumeurs au lycée à ton sujet et son commentaire a été la goutte d'eau. Alors je lui ai dit que ce que tu as fait n'était pas son problème et que si elle pensait que je n'avais aucune chance avec toi alors elle non plus. »

Il rit et embrassa son front. « Bravo Mitch, je suis fier de toi. J'aurais aimé être là pour voir ça ! »

-« Toute la classe était choquée et Gina ne m'a plus rien dit de la journée. En fait elle ne m'a pratiquement plus parlé depuis ce jour. Elle me jette des regards noirs quand j'arrive en voiture mais c'est tout. »

-« Elle est juste jalouse. »

-« Ouais. Elle n'est plus au top. Maintenant y a même des gens que je ne connais même pas qui sont venus me voir et m'ont proposé de me payer juste pour faire un tour dans ma voiture. »

-« Et tu as accepté ? »

-« Tu rigoles ! Non seulement c'est ma première voiture mais c'est aussi une marque super chère, offert par mon merveilleux petit-ami. » Shane sourit à ça. « Je ne vais pas laisser des étrangers entrer dans ma voiture. Les seuls que je laisserais entrer dedans sont les six personnes présentes ici, ma famille, ta famille, la famille proche de Cait ou Sierra. »

-« Bien. Parce que les jeunes sont stupides. Et tu risquerais de devenir le chauffeur de l'école et ça ne serait pas top. Ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais comme premier job. »

Elle sourit à cette phrase en pensant à son contrat. Elle allait pouvoir lui dire bientôt. Elle attendait juste le bon moment.

-« En fait mon premier job était dans un fast food en ville. J'y ai travaillé l'année dernière et j'ai démissionné avant de partir pour Camp Rock, et j'ai eu assez de travail en cuisine pour une année. »

-« Alors tu ne cherches pas de boulot maintenant ? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle retint un rire et haussa les épaules. « Et bien ça a été une année chargée, tu sais ? Pas de temps pour un travail mais je regarderais pour l'été. »

Il hocha la tête et elle le fixa. A l'idée de la réaction qu'il aurait pour son contrat elle était excitée. Elle devait lui en parler maintenant.

-« Est-ce qu'on peut aller ailleurs pour discuter seuls ? » Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il fronça les sourcils confus. « Bien sûr. » Il se détacha d'elle et lui prit la main. Ils virent les deux autres couples enlacés et dans leurs propres mondes. Il l'emmena dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Elle s'installa sur le lit et il s'installa à ses côtés. « Que se passe-t-il Mitch ? »

Elle vit son air inquiet et lui sourit rassurante. Elle plaça sa main sur la sienne… « Rien de grave, je te promets. »

Il sembla se détendre un peu, mais il était toujours curieux. « Alors que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle lui sourit et pensa aux mots à employer dans sa tête. Elle le vit la fixer intensément, elle pouvait dire qu'il essayait d'être patient alors qu'elle était assise là en silence.

-« Ok, alors j'ai trouvé un morceau de papier, et sur ce papier il y avait un numéro de téléphone. J'ai appelé ce numéro et la semaine suivante j'étais à New York. » Elle le vit hocher la tête, il semblait essayer de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. « Et j'ai eu un rendez-vous avec quelqu'un appelé John. » Elle le vit écarquiller les yeux.

-« John ? John mon manager John ? John Allen ? »

Elle sourit mais ne confirma pas ni n'infirma. « Et quelques heures plus tard j'étais de retour dans le New Jersey avec un contrat. »

-« Tu as été signé ? » Dit-il avec un énorme sourire.

Elle hocha la tête et il sourit encore plus.

-« Par Galaxy Records ? »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête et avant qu'elle puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle était dans les airs... « Oh Mitchie ! » s'exclama-t-il alors qu'il la faisait tournoyer. Elle s'accrocha à lui en riant. Il la reposa et lui sourit.

-« Oh Mitch ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as été signé ! Je veux dire, si je le crois parce que tu es géniale et que je n'avais aucun doute que tu le serais mais je n'arrive pas à croire que tu y es allée ! » Il l'enlaça étroitement. « Je suis si fier de toi bébé. » Souffla-t-il dans son oreille avant d'embrasser sa joue et de laisser une pluie de baiser jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il fit passer toutes sa joie dans cette embrassade. Les mots ne pouvant pas l'exprimer assez.

-« Raconte-moi tout ! » S'exclama-t-il après qu'ils se soient séparés, ressemblant à une ado. Elle rit à sa réaction et l'attira sur le lit, attrapa sa main et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-« Et bien j'ai trouvé la carte de visite que tu m'avais donné et après y avoir longuement réfléchi j'ai décidé que la musique était plus importante que ma peur, alors j'ai demandé à ma mère si je pouvais y aller et elle a dit oui du coup j'ai appelé John et on a convenu d'un rendez-vous. Je suis allée à New York et auditionné. John et les autres responsables ont été très gentils et ont aimé ce que je faisais. J'étais nerveuse mais quand j'ai commencé à chanter j'étais dans mon petit monde ou seule ma voix et ma guitare existe. Ils ont semblé impressionnés. Ils m'ont rappelé et m'ont proposé un contrat. »

Il sourit, détachant ses bras d'elle et l'approchant de lui il embrassa le sommet de sa tête. « Je t'aime Mitchie. Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. Tu vas être géniale. Tu es géniale. »

Elle lui sourit. « Je n'aurais jamais pu y arriver sans toi. Tu es mon inspiration pour tout ce que je fais. »

Il caressa doucement son épaule et l'enlaça de nouveau. « Alors dans quel studio tu vas enregistrer ? »

-« Gellar studio. » Dit-elle en souriant.

-« Gel…. » Il fronça les sourcils confus et regarda la porte. « Caitlyn Gellar ? »

-« Ils laissent Caitlyn m'enregistrer dans son garage. »

-« Vraiment ? » Demanda-t-il choqué. « John doit vraiment te vouloir ! »

-« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

-« Et bien John est en général très... Professionnel. Il aime que les choses soient faites dans une atmosphère professionnelle. Par son équipe. »

-« Il semblait hésitant quand je lui ai demandé. Mais il connait son travail par le cd que tu lui as donné et il a aimé donc il a accepté. »

-« Est-ce que tu as une date de sortie d'album ? »

-« Non. J'ai encore quelques chansons à enregistrer. J'en ai déjà fait quelques unes mais pas toutes. Et je veux ajouter cette chanson que je t'ai montré avant que tu partes. »

-« Oh celle qui parle de notre rupture ? »

-« Oui. Celle que je veux faire avec vous tous. »

-« Ok, dis-nous juste quand tu veux nous apprendre la chanson et on l'enregistrera aussitôt et ton cd sortira rapidement. » Dit-il en souriant.

-« Ok, peut-être ce week end. »

-« C'est un rendez-vous ! »

-« Oh j'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi. »

-« Quoi donc ? »

-« Ou plutôt je dois te demander quelque chose. John a proposé que je sois votre première partie cet été pour me faire connaitre, j'ai juste besoin de votre perm… »

-« Oui ! » La coupa-t-il. « Cent pour cent oui. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Par vous je voulais dire les Connect Three. »

-« Je sais. Nate et Jason ne te refuseront pas ça. Je suis certain qu'ils seront ravis de t'avoir avec nous. » Il secoua la tête très sûr de lui. « Non, ils ne diront pas non. »

Elle sourit et se jeta à son cou, le déstabilisant et il tomba sur le dos. Il rit et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il lui répondit la tenant tout contre lui.

-« Merci »

-« Tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu sais que je ne pourrais jamais refuser de t'emmener avec nous en tournée, surtout après ces trois mois de tortures. »

-« Merci pour tout. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. J'ai l'impression que tu n'arrêtes jamais de me donner, que ce soit ton amour ou une voiture à mille dollars. Je t'aime et bien plus que les mots peuvent l'exprimer. Je serais parfaitement heureuse d'être juste à tes cotés pour toujours. Le contrat, la voiture, tout est génial mais rien ne me rend aussi heureuse que toi. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que je ressentirais ça, tant que tu es près de moi tout sera parfait. »

Il lui sourit et caressa sa joue.

-« C'est fou n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir quelque chose d'aussi fort pour quelqu'un, que la vie de quelqu'un d'autre puisse représenter plus que ta propre vie. »

-« Ouais. C'est fou qu'on ressente ça après seulement six mois. Et en étant si jeune. »

-« Hey quand tu trouves la bonne personne, tu trouves la bonne personne, ce n'est pas une question d'âge. » Elle fronça les sourcils et il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire.

-« Bon ok, mais on n'est pas si jeune que ça. Je suis un adulte et tu en es presque une. Ce n'est pas comme si on avait treize ans. On est assez vieux pour prendre nos propres décisions sur ce qu'on veut faire le reste de notre vie et ça inclut notre vie amoureuse. »

-« Et ce n'est pas comme si on planifiait un mariage ou un truc dans le genre, on est juste… amoureux. »

-« Exactement. On n'est pas si dingue. »

Elle éclata de rire et se blottit contre son torse. « Je t'aime Shane Gray. »

-« Je t'aime Mitchie Torres. » Répondit-il amoureusement. « Ma merveilleuse, brillante, future star. »

…

_Et voilà pour les retrouvailles ! Alors vous en avez pensé quoi ?_**Mon avis en review**_ Vous avez aimé ?_** Surprise (au cas où tu nas pas compris avec mes coms ^^)**_ Adoré ? _**C'est un euphémisme **_Ils vous ont soulés ? _**J'avoue… mdrrr**_ Ben quoi c'est possible ! _**Tout à fait mais faut être fou ^^**_ Je pars en vacance donc pas de chapitre semaine prochaine, je l'ai de toute façon pas encore entamé…_**C'est pas bien ça ! **_Promis je m'y attaque dès mon retour ! _**Mais ça si ^^**

_Bonne vacance à tous ! Amusez-vous bien ! A bientôt !_


	45. Chapter 44

_Salut à tous ! De retour de vacances en pleine forme, je reprends la trad de cette fic._

_Un merci à __**Pamou**__ pour ses reviews sur les deux derniers chapitres et à ma __**Miss T**__ préférée pour ses corrections et commentaires (que j'ai adoooooooooré!)_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

…

_Chapitre 44_

_One in the same, never to change (La même équipe, jamais changer)_

_Our love was beautiful (Notre amour était beau)_

_We got it all, destined to fall (On a tout, destine à tomber)_

_Our love was tragical (Notre amour était tragique)_

_Wanted to call, no need to fight (On voulait appeler, pas besoin de se battre)_

_You know I wouldn't lie (Tu sais je ne voulais pas mentir)_

_But tonight (Mais ce soir)_

_We'll leave it- (On se quittera-)_

-« Désolé ! » La musique s'arrêta pour la énième fois ce jour-là et ils se tournèrent tous vers Nate installé devant la batterie. Shane soupira, debout devant son micro et Mitchie lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers le batteur à qui elle sourit.

-« C'est rien. »

-« Je vous avais prévenus que j'avais pas joué depuis longtemps. » Répondit-il en grimaçant.

-« Je t'ai dit que c'était ok Nate. On comprend. » Répondit Mitchie. « Tu penses qu'on peut encore essayer ? »

Il hocha la tête et frappa une cymbale. « Prêt quand vous l'êtes. »

Elle sourit. « On reprend du début ! » Elle pointa Nate du doigt afin qu'il commence et les neuf personnes dans la pièce reprirent leur place prêt pour la chanson.

Mitchie avait appelé son groupe pour le week-end afin d'enregistrer les chansons qu'elle avait. Elle n'avait cependant pas fait mention de la présence des Connect Three. Elle leur avait donné les indications pour se rendre chez sa productrice puisqu'ils enregistraient dans son garage. Mitchie, Caitlyn et les garçons étaient déjà installé dans le garage quand son groupe arriva. Lorsque Chloé entra dans le garage elle vit de suite les garçons et commença à crier. Nate, Shane et Jason se couvrirent immédiatement les oreilles et Mitchie leur lança un regard d'excuse. Quand ils comprirent que la jeune femme ne semblait pas prête à se taire, Blake prit l'initiative de couvrir la bouche de sa sœur de sa main. Elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes et son frère la relâcha après lui avoir lancé un regard d'avertissement. Elle inspira fortement avant de dire aux garçons qu'elle était heureuse de les rencontrer et qu'elle avait hâte de travailler avec eux. Quand Shane s'avança pour lui serrer la main elle sourit et le prit dans ses bras. Il regarda Mitchie qui se contenta de hausser les épaules. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et tapota son dos comme pour dire 'ravi de te connaître.' Quand elle s'éloigna enfin de Shane, Nate et Jason semblèrent hésitant à l'approcher de peur qu'elle ne fasse la même chose qu'à leur ami. Ce qu'elle fit. Son frère leva les yeux au ciel en voyant sa sœur agir comme une dingue face à son groupe préféré. Shane se présenta à Blake, Jake et Brian et il comprit de suite ce que Mitchie voulait dire lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que Brian était dingue. Il avait protesté quand quelques jours plus tôt elle le lui avait dit, assurant qu'il ne pouvait pas être aussi dingue alors qu'elle insistait. Elle se forçait à ne pas faire la danse du « je te l'avais dit ! ». Une fois que Chloé relâcha Nate et Jason, ils se présentèrent au reste de la bande. Blake et Nate se trouvèrent des intérêts similaires et bientôt ils se mirent de côté pour discuter. Jake lui essayait de faire des blagues à Jason qui en riait mais quiconque connaissant bien Jason, voyait bien qu'il ne les avait pas totalement comprises. Brian parlait usant mille mots à la seconde et Shane priait silencieusement Mitchie de venir à son secours. Mais cette dernière était trop occupée avec Chloé et Caitlyn. Ces deux dernières s'étaient déjà rencontrées et elles s'étaient très bien entendues. Elles étaient maintenant ravies de se revoir. Au bout d'un moment la jeune chanteuse qui aperçut son petit ami ennuyé demanda au groupe de se mettre au travail. Une fois que Brian s'arrêta de parler Shane se précipita vers elle et passa les bras autour d'elle.

La jeune chanteuse avait déjà travaillé plusieurs fois avec son groupe et leur avait montré ses chansons qu'ils avaient appris très vite. Quand elle se plaça devant le micro les Connect Three se mirent dans un coin du garage, attendant le moment d'enregistrer leur chanson alors que son groupe s'installait. Ils enregistrèrent toutes les chansons restantes : La La Land, Party, Two Worls Collide, The Middle, Until You're Mine and Believe in Me. Ils chantèrent les sept chansons sans presque aucune erreur. La jeune productrice leur demanda de faire certaines chansons plusieurs fois afin de trouver la meilleure puis elle demanda à Mitchie de faire une version séparée pour enregistrer les paroles de chaque chanson.

Quand ils eurent fini, Connect Three entrèrent en scène et Mitchie demanda à Brian de laisser sa place à Nate pour cette chanson, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce. Le jeune homme prit sa place à la batterie alors que Jason attrapait sa guitare et se plaçait près de Blake. Ils avaient décidés de garder les deux pour avoir plus de sons. Shane s'installa au micro entre sa copine et Chloé et cette dernière poussa un petit cri d'excitation avant de se reprendre.

_But tonight (Mais ce soir)_

_We'll leave it on the line (On se quittera sur la ligne)_

Ils finirent la chanson et la jeune chanteuse sourit. « On l'a fait ! On l'a chanté sans aucune erreur ! »

-« Génial ! » S'écria Jason en levant sa main vers Blake. Se dernier haussa un sourcil et regarda les autres personnes dans la pièce.

-« Je suis obligé ? » Soupira-t-il.

-« Arrête d'être un rabat joie Blake. » Répondit Chloé.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna vers Jason qui avait toujours la main en l'air. Il soupira longuement et frappa la main du guitariste qui hocha la tête satisfait avant de se tourner vers Chloé pour lui taper dans la main. Cette dernière laissa un cri d'excitation lui échapper avant de lui taper dans la main.

-« On a fini alors ? » Demanda Shane avec un soupçon d'espoir dans la voix.

La jeune productrice appuya sur quelques boutons sur son ordinateur avant de le lui confirmer. Il souffla de soulagement et ôta ses écouteurs. Sa petite amie leva les yeux au ciel avant de faire de même. Ils rangèrent la pièce pendant que Caitlyn travaillait sur son pc. Ils mirent quelques sièges afin de s'installer pour écouter leur travail. Au lieu de se prendre une chaise, la jeune chanteuse préféra s'installer sur les genoux de son petit ami qui ne se fit pas prier pour l'accepter, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et posant son menton sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers lui en pouffant, lui sourit et embrassa son front rapidement.

Chloé qui était installée près d'eux regarda l'échange les yeux écarquillés. La jeune chanteuse réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de prévenir son groupe qu'elle sortait avec la pop star.

-« Est-ce que j'ai oublié de vous dire que Shane était mon petit ami ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement. Sa choriste écarquilla encore plus les yeux en acquiesçant d'un hochement de tête.

Shane sourit et attira Mitchie plus vers lui. « Six mois. »

La jeune chanteuse lui sourit et plaça ses mains sur celle de son petit copain, se calant un peu plus contre lui.

Nate leva les yeux au ciel de son siège, deux places plus loin. « Est-ce que vous voulez bien arrêtez de roucouler s'il vous plait. »

Blake sourit de l'autre côté de la pièce alors que Shane lui jeta un regard noir et que Mitchie lui tirait la langue.

-«Quoi ? » Dit-il en levant les mains innocemment. « Vous pourrez toujours vous faire les yeux doux quand vous serez seuls. »

-« Je trouve ça mignon. » Dit Chloé en les regardant le sourire aux lèvres. Mitchie lui sourit alors que Blake répondit.

-« Bien sûr que tu trouves ça mignon, t'es une fille. »

Il grimaça quand les trois filles lui jetèrent un regard noir. « Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? » Crièrent-elles en même temps.

Brian éclata de rire et mit une tape dans le dos de son pote. « T'es tout seul la mon pote. »

-« Ce que je veux dire c'est que les filles sont dans le tout beau tout romantique, plus que les gars. »

-« A moins que tu t'appelles Shane. » Fit remarquer Nate avec le sourire alors que Jason pouffait.

Le concerné répliqua « Si tu avais une petite amie aussi épatante que la mienne tu serais aussi romantique que moi ! »

Sa copine sourit grandement. « Et j'adore quand il est tout romantique. »

-« Et l'opinion de Mitchie et la seule qui compte là. »

-« Ok, ok, ok. » Cria Caitlyn en élevant la voix pour que tout le monde se taise. « Ça suffit maintenant. Shane est une guimauve – ce qu'on savait déjà, du moins Nate, Jason et moi – alors on passe à autre chose. » Tout le monde hocha la tête et elle sourit. « Bien, maintenant installez-vous et appréciez la musique. » Elle appuya sur un bouton et l'intro de « On the Line » commença. Chaque personne présente dans la pièce dansait en rythme sur la musique.

-« C'était génial ! » s'écria Jake avec un sourire. « On a carrément tué cette chanson ! »

-« En effet elle est terrible. » Ajouta Chloé.

Mitchie sourit au succès de sa chanson. Elle avait du mal à croire que dans peu de temps cette chanson, tout comme les autres allait être à la radio, que des millions de gens l'écouteront et la chanteront. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que dans tout juste un mois elle parcourrait le pays avec les Connect Three en tant que première partie. Ça avait été officiel le jour du retour des garçons, Shane en avait parlé à ses amis qui avaient de suite accepté. Il avait eu raison, ils étaient plus que content de l'emmener avec eux en tournée. Jason l'avait même enveloppée dans un de ses câlins lui disant que ça allait être super de l'avoir avec eux. Nate rit en disant que Shane arrêtera comme ça de parler d'elle en l'enlaçant à son tour, avant de lui dire qu'il était ravi qu'elle vienne avec eux. Puis ils appelèrent John et lui confirmèrent leurs accords. Le manager fit l'annonce officielle, bien qu'il ait promis à la jeune fille et au groupe de garçon de ne pas l'annoncer au public. Elle ne voulait pas que ça se sache pour le moment, pas qu'elle soit effrayée, mais elle voulait juste surprendre les gens.

-« Que diriez-vous de sortir célébrer cette longue journée d'enregistrement ? » Suggéra Shane.

-« Sortir ? » Demanda Nate. « Où ça ? »

-« N'importe où. » Répondit-il.

-« Pour être malmené par des fans ? Non merci. »

-« Malmené par des fans ? Dans le bon sens du terme ? » Demanda Brian avec un grand sourire.

-« Pourquoi y a un mauvais sens ? » Répondit Jake.

Brian se tourna vers lui « Oh elle est bonne celle-là frérot ! » Il tapa son poing contre celui de son ami en souriant.

Nate et Blake levèrent les yeux au ciel.

-« Oui il y a un mauvais sens, dit Nate. Nos fans peuvent nous poursuivre à travers toutes la ville, crois-moi c'est déjà arrivé. »

-« Mec, on tuerait pour être poursuivi par des filles ! »

-« Pas par ?les filles qui nous poursuivent ! »

-« Elles sont vicieuses. » ajouta Shane. « Y en a une qui m'a déchiré mon tee-shirt une fois. »

Mitchie le fixa par-dessus son épaule.

-« C'était avant que je te rencontre. » Répondit-il. « Elles m'ont encerclés et quand j'ai essayé de m'enfuir elles m'ont attrapés par le tee-shirt et l'ont déchirés. Et forcément c'est arrivé un jour où j'ai décidé de ne pas porter de débardeur. Elles ont commencés à hurler encore plus fort en réalisant que j'étais torse nu... Tu peux aisément imaginer la folie que ça a été ! »

La chanteuse fronça les sourcils à l'idée. Elle n'aimait pas le fait que des inconnues aient touchés son copain, même si elle ne le connaissait pas à ce moment-là. Elle n'avait jamais vu son copain torse nu, elle l'avait vu qu'en boxer seulement. Elle était sa petite amie pourquoi ses fans pourraient être près de lui lorsqu'il était à moitié dévêtu et pas elle ?

-« Je me souviens de ça ! » Dit Nate. « Shane était très énervé. C'était dans sa période idiot. Il est arrivé dans la chambre en murmurant énervé des choses sur des ? folles. Jase et moi n'avions pas eu à lui demander, on savait ce qui lui était arrivé. Si ce n'était pas l'idée que Shane nous aurait probablement cassé la gueule, j'aurais pleuré de rire. »

-« Il ne vous aurait pas cassé la gueule ! » Défendit Mitchie.

-« En fait si, probablement. » Répondit ce dernier honteusement. « J'étais réellement en colère et je déteste qu'on rit de moi. J'ai vu son rire mais j'ai décidé de ne pas relever. »

-« Qu'importe ! Revenons-en à notre sujet » Coupa Caitlyn. « On sort ou pas ? Parce que j'ai faim. »

-« On devrait vraiment sortir ! » Répondit Jake. « Si ce n'est pas pour notre dure journée de labeur, ce sera pour l'anniversaire de Brian. »

Il gémit quand le concerné lui mit un coup de coude. « Tais-toi ! »

-« C'est ton anniversaire Brian ? » Demanda Mitchie.

-« Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? » Ajouta Chloé.

-« Parce que je n'aime pas faire grand bruit... »

-« Tu n'aimes pas te faire remarquer ? » Demanda Blake halluciné. Ce qui lui valut un regard noir de son ami.

-« Laisse-moi finir veux-tu. Je n'aime pas faire grand cas de mon anniversaire. Je ne fais jamais rien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'aime pas c'est tout. Donc si vous voulez bien... »

-« Moi je dis qu'on sort. » L'interrompit Jake en levant sa main en l'air. « Qui est pour ? »

La main de Jason se leva aussitôt suivit par celle de Caitlyn et Chloé.

-« Allo ? J'étais en train de parler ! » Dit Brian en jetant un regard noir à Jacob.

Entre temps la main de Mitchie avait rejoint les autres et Shane la suivit.

-« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux les gars ! Sérieusement, je n'aime vraiment pas fêter mon anniversaire ! »

-« Ce n'est pas que ton anniversaire Brian », expliqua Mitchie, « On devrait juste célébrer la fin de notre journée d'enregistrement et du bon boulot qu'on a fait. »

-« Ok. » Nate souffla en levant sa main. « Je viens. »

Blake fit signe qu'il était pour aussi et Brian souffla. « Ok, on sort mais pas parce que c'est mon anniversaire. »

-« Ouais ! » Mitchie tapa des mains, heureuse et se leva des genoux de son copain, tandis que la jeune productrice éteignit son ordinateur et ils sortirent.

Caitlyn, Jason, Shane et Nate entrèrent dan la Mercedes de la brunette alors que Chloé, Brian, et Jake allèrent dans la voiture de Blake. Ce dernier n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où ils allaient donc il décida de suivre la Mercedes. Cette dernière s'arrêta dans le parking du Barney' s Burgers. Blake se gara à côté et la seconde suivante ils étaient tous debout sur le parking.

-« Barney's Burgers ? » Demanda Nate.

-« Oh c'est bon Nate, ne me dis pas que tu as décidé maintenant d'agir comme une star ? »

-« Je n'agis pas comme une star, je suis juste inquiet. Y a beaucoup d'ados ici. »

Elle sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule. « T''inquiète pas Nate, on te protégera des fans arracheuse de tricot. »

Shane frissonna à l'évocation et Mitchie se moqua de lui avant de passer son bras autour de sa taille.

-« Ce n'est pas ici que tu travaillais ? »

-« Oui, mes anciens collègues qui sont au lycée m'ont dit que je leur manquais et qu'ils avaient envie de me voir. Je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion. »

-« L'occasion de montrer tes amis connus tu veux dire », répondit-il amusé.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. « Tu sais que je suis pas comme ça. Nous voulions sortir, on est sortis. »

-« Je te taquine bébé. » Pouffa-t-il avant de doucement embrasser sa tempe.

-« Allons-y j'ai trop faim ! » Cria Jake en les séparant sous le rire des autres qui le suivirent dans l'entrée.

-« Vous êtes courageux les gars. » Commenta Caitlyn. « Vous ne portez aucun déguisement. »

-« Préparez-vous à beaucoup de cris. » Marmonna Nate en ouvrant la porte. Ils entrèrent tous, les Connect Three en dernier, espérant que personne ne les remarquerait. Mais malheureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas cette chance. Les tables près de la porte les virent immédiatement et commencèrent à chuchoter. Une serveuse vint à leur rencontre, avant de réaliser qui ils étaient et commença à flirter. Elle entoura une mèche blonde autour de son doigt et mordilla sa lèvre, tout en regardant Shane.

-« Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et sourit légèrement. « Pouvons-nous avoir une table s'il vous plait ? »

-« Pour combien de personne ? » Dit-elle en pouffant.

-« Neuf. »

Répondit Mitchie en passant son bras autour de la taille de Shane. La serveuse fronça les sourcils et jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille. « Oh bien sûr, par ici. » Elle se tourna et attrapa neuf menus avant de leur montrer le chemin vers leur table.

-« Ne sois pas jalouse bébé.» Murmura Shane à son oreille.

-« Jalouse ? Qui est jalouse ? Je ne suis pas jalouse. Aucune jalousie ici. » Répondit-elle trop rapidement.

Il eut un sourit satisfait et embrassa sa tempe rapidement. « Ce n'est qu'une fan. Toi, je t'aime. »

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui. « Je sais, je déteste juste quand les filles se jettent à tes pieds. C'est un peu égoïste hein ? » Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il haussa les épaules. « Peut-être mais tu as tous les droits de l'être. Tout chez moi t'appartient Mitch, qu'importe les milliers de filles qui peuvent me draguer, tu es la seule que j'ai en tête. »

Elle sourit amoureusement. « Shane ! » Roucoula-t-elle.

-« Hey », Caitlyn venait de faire son apparition à leur côté, « Si vous avez fini on a une table. »

-« Désolé. » Répondirent-ils en même temps avant de la suivre. En chemin quelques filles arrêtèrent Shane pour lui demander des autographes qu'il signa avec le sourire. Il attrapa les serviettes sur la table et après les avoir signés les rendit à chacune des filles avant de leur faire un clin d'œil et de rejoindre ses amis sous les rires des filles.

Il vit le regard mauvais que Mitchie posa sur lui.

-« Je ne fais que leur faire plaisir, » expliqua-t-il, « C'est mon boulot. »

-« C'est ton boulot de donner de faux espoirs à des préados ? »

-« Faux espoirs ? Je suis pratiquement sûr qu'elles ne m'ont pas lâché du regard depuis qu'on est rentré. Ils ont vu les gestes affectueux qu'on a l'un pour l'autre. » Dit-il en montrant son bras autour de sa taille. « Crois-moi Mitchie, leur faire un clin d'œil ne va pas leur donner de faux espoirs. Je le fais tout le temps. Je souris, je fais des clins d'œil, ça fait partie du boulot. »

Elle hocha la tête avant de prendre une chaise et de s'installer. « C'est vrai. Je suppose que je vais devoir m'y habituer si je vais en tournée avec vous n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Il haussa un sourcil « Et si tu compte rester avec moi pendant un moment. » **[_Com de Miss T : Un moment comment ? Plutôt contrat d'intérim de quelques heures . Cdd de 3 ans renouvelable ou plutôt CDI ? ^^ (Souvenirs, souvenirs)… J'adoooooore !]_**

Elle sourit et prit sa main dans la sienne. « Tu sais que oui. »

-« Vous n'êtes pas seules au monde vous savez ? » fit remarquer Nate.

Ils relevèrent la tête et vit toute la table les fixer. Certains avec une mine ennuyé, d'autres amusé et d'autres encore avec un sourire joyeux sur le visage.

-« Désolée ! » Dit Mitchie en rougissant.

-« Ouais, ouais. » Répondit Nate avec un sourire amusé. « Essayez juste de parler de quelque chose dont tout le monde peut aussi parler sans avoir envie de vomir. »

Shane lui jeta un regard noir alors que Mitchie rougissait un peu plus.

Une fille vêtue d'un pantalon kaki et d'un tricot violet avec un tablier noir autour de la taille vint à leur table. **_[Com de Miss T : Non mais c'est quoi cette tenue ! Appelez la police du style y a un code rouge là ! Urgence maximum ! _je suis mdrrrrr !_]_**

-« Bonjour et bienvenue chez Barney. Mon nom est Nicole et je serais votre- OH MON DIEU VOUS ETES LES CONNECT THREE! » Cria-t-elle.

Toutes les tables autour ayant entendu se tournèrent pour vérifier et ils entendirent d'autres cris dans la salle.

-« En effet. » Répondit Nate.

Nicole sourit grandement. « Je suis l'une de vos plus grande fan. J'adore votre musique. Vous êtes GENIAUX. »

-« Merci » Répondirent les trois garçons.

-« Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Tout le monde autour de la table la regardait comme si elle était dingue à part les trois garçons. Elle jeta un œil aux autres occupants de la table avant d'écarquiller les yeux. « Mitchie ? »

-« Salut Nicole. » Répondit-elle chaudement.

Elle la regarda sous le choc. « Tu connais les Connect Three ? »

Mitchie jeta un coup œil à Shane à ses côtés et le vit sourire suffisant, avant de se tourner vers la serveuse.

-« Heu oui. »

-« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » Cria-t-elle.

-« Je ne les connaissais pas quand je travaillais ici. » Expliqua-t-elle. « Je les ai rencontrés y a quelques mois seulement. »

-« Mais on est dans la même classe en math, tu aurais pu me le dire ! » Bouda-t-elle.

-« Je n'avais pas spécialement envie d'en parler. » Répondit-elle timidement. « Si ça s'était su les gens se serait servis de moi pour approcher les garçons et je n'en avais pas envie. »

-« Je n'aurais jamais fait ça ! »

-« Je sais que tu ne l'aurais jamais fait, mais beaucoup d'autres l'aurait fait. »

-« Hello ! » Coupa Nate. « On est là ! »

-« Tais toi Nate ! » Souffla Caitlyn en lui mettant un petit coup. « Ne sois pas rude ! »

-« Je ne suis pas rude ! » Objecta-t-il. « Elles parlent de nous comme si on était pas là ! »

-« Tu es méchant, elles parlent, elles savent très bien que tu es là ! »

Nate allait répondre quand Mitchie les coupa. « Les gars, ne vous disputez pas s'il vous plait. »

-« Désolé. » Répondit Nate avant de baisser la tête.

-« Alors, heu… » Commença Nicole en se tournant vers eux, « Est-ce que je peux prendre vos commandes ? »

Chacun commanda et elle partit en souriant, leur promettant de ne pas être longue.

-« Je suis surpris que personne ne soit venus vous voir à notre table. » Dit Jake.

-« Toutes nos fans ne sont pas dingues. » Répondit Shane. « On en a rencontrés que quelques unes qui n'ont pas peur de venir nous voir à table. »

-« Ouais, et comme on est avec vous elles ne veulent pas nous interrompre. » Ajouta Nate.

-« Mais elles arrêtent pas de vous fixer. » Dit Brian en regardant les tables autour d'eux. Les trois garçons se tournèrent dans la même direction et aussitôt des cris retentirent.

-« Rien de neuf, on est habitué. »

-« Brian qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Dit Chloé en le voyant faire des clins d'œil aux filles.

Il se redressa et s'éclairci la voix. « Heu... Rien. »

-« Ouais, comme si je ne t'avais pas vu flirter avec ses filles. »

-« Et ? »

-« Rien. » Murmura-t-elle avant de fixer la table.

Mitchie les fixa doucement, elle vit Brian retourner à son occupation et Chloé continuait à fixer la table. Elle resta pensive un instant avant d'être entraîné dans une conversation par son amie productrice.

-« … Et j'ai dit que je n'étais pas intéressé mais elle ne voulait pas comprendre ! » S'exclama Brian, avant de mettre une frite dans sa bouche. « J'ai dû démissionner parce que je ne le supportais plus. »

-« Je pensais que tu aimais les femmes Brian. » Fit remarquer Shane.

-« Hey mec, comme je l'ai déjà dit elle était belle et semblait gentille au début, mais après elle s'est mise à me fliquer. C'était flippant. » Expliqua-t-il.

Mitchie et Caitlyn se mirent à chanter une chanson où il était question d'une dingue avant d'éclater de rire. Le reste de la table les fixa confus.

-« C'est une chanson. » Expliqua Caitlyn avant de le dire de laisser tomber en voyant qu'ils ne voyaient pas à quoi elle faisait référence.

Ils reprirent une conversation jusqu'à la fin du repas. A un moment Caitlyn mit un coup de coude à Mitchie qui se tourna vers elle curieuse.

-« Regarde ce que le vent nous apporte. » Murmura-t-elle en faisant signe de la tête vers la porte d'entrée.

La jeune fille se tourna et vit Gina et ses amies. Elle attrapa instinctivement la main de Shane. Il s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase et se tourna vers elle surpris. « Mitchie ça va ? »

-« La sorcière est là. » Expliqua Caitlyn.

-« Qui ? » Demanda Chloé.

-« Une fille de notre école. C'est une diablesse. »

Shane tourna la tête vers la porte d'entrée et plissa les yeux en voyant la jeune fille. Nate et Jason firent également la grimace en l'apercevant.

Gina rit à ce qu'une de ses amies venait de lui dire, elle repoussa ses cheveux derrière son oreille et se tourna vers eux. Elle perdit le sourire et fronça les sourcils en les regardant. Ils virent ses amies les regarder et lui dirent quelque chose en souriant, mais elle ne leur répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le groupe à table.

Mitchie, avec un regain de confiance, attrapa le bras de Shane et sourit satisfaite. « Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de lui donner quelque chose à fixer ? »

Shane se tourna vers elle et haussa un sourcil. « Tu es sûr ? Je sais que tu hésitais au sujet de nous afficher. »

-« Je m'en préoccupe plus vraiment. » répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Il sourit, jeta un œil à Gina et vit qu'elle n'avait pas bougé avant de revenir sur sa petite amie. « Allez ! »

Elle sourit et passa ses bras autour de son cou. Il se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser court mais passionné. Quand ils se séparèrent ils se tournèrent vers la lycéenne et la virent la bouche grande ouverte, tout comme ses amies. La jeune chanteuse, sourit et fit un signe moqueur de la main avant de passer son bras autour de Shane et de se caler confortablement contre lui. Alors que son copain regarda Gina avant d'embrasser doucement sa tempe.

Ils la virent tous déglutir, et son visage tournait au rouge alors qu'elle s'énervait avant de se tourner vers la serveuse qui l'emmenait ses amies et elle à leurs table de l'autre côté du restaurant.

Caitlyn sourit amusée. « C'est trop drôle de l'énerver. »

-« Et maintenant elle ne pourra plus se le cacher, elle nous a clairement vu avec eux. » Répondit la jeune chanteuse.

-« Et quand vous vous êtes embrassés, tu aurais du voir sa tête, une pure merveille. » Répondit la productrice en riant.

-« Attendez, c'est qui déjà celle-là ? » Demanda Blake alors que les autres acquiesçaient, voulant aussi savoir.

Les deux jeunes filles expliquèrent qui était Gina et tout ce qui s'était passé avec elle.

-« Pétard, je comprends pourquoi vous l'appelez sorcière ! » Commenta Chloé en plissant le nez. « Quelle petite idiote. »

-« Tu l'as dit. »

Caitlyn allait rajouter quelque chose lorsqu'elle vit les serveuses arriver avec un morceau de gâteau et une bougie.

Brian pali. « Vous avez pas osé ! »

Mitchie sourit et haussa les épaules. « Je devais le faire. »

-« Si tu ne m'offrais pas un job... »

Les serveuses chantèrent leur propre version de "joyeux Anniversaire" et leur ancienne collègue chanta avec eux, s'en souvenant parfaitement. Le reste du restaurant les regarda amusés. Nicole plaça le gâteau devant Brian qui malgré son air grincheux continuait de sourire. Ils finirent la chanson et tout le monde applaudit. Les serveuses partirent après que Mitchie eut remercié son amie Nicole.

Brian était rouge de honte il jeta un regard mauvais à ses nouveaux amis.

-« Je vous détestes tous ! »

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire en réponse.

…_._

_Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! A bientôt pour la suite !_


	46. Chapter 45

_Salut, salut!_

_Tout d'abord mes plus plates excuses pour ce loooooong retard. J'ai mon pc qui m'a lâché et ma connexion internet qui bug… Résultat je suis super limité en temps sur le pc de mon frère… Je vous poste ce soir le chapitre, mais j'ai pas encore commencé à traduire le suivant, donc ça sera un peu long avant d'avoir le prochain, sans oublier que ma beta que j'adore est en vacance… Donc je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la suite… J'essayerai de la poster avant la fin du mois… _

_Un grand merci à toutes celle qui continue de me lire, celle qui m'ajoute en favoris et alerte _YouOnlyLoveOnce, MiisTatoo, et celle qui ont laissé des reviews mary238, Guest (désolé y a pas le nom…), Morgane83, pamou, Missy Tagada.

**Un énorme merci à vous les filles, vos petits mots me motive à avancer**.

…

_Après l'enregistrement de l'album, tout de suite l'un des moments les plus importants dans la vie d'une lycéenne américaine__... Le bal de promo ! Je vous laisse lire la suite !_

_Bonne lecture __!_

…

Chapitre 45

-« Les filles vous êtes magnifiques ! » S'exclama Connie avec le sourire en entrant dans la chambre de sa fille.

Mitchie et ses deux amies lui sourirent en retour. Elles étaient toutes les trois au milieu de la chambre, portant des robes fabuleuses. Dans moins d'une heure, leur bal de promo allait débuter et elles étaient surexcitées, même Caitlyn qui habituellement n'aimait pas ça. Il avait d'ailleurs fallu un long moment aux deux autres filles pour la convaincre. Elles lui avaient dit que c'était une expérience qu'elle ne pouvait pas manquer sous peine de le regretter un jour. Une fois qu'elles avaient réussi à la convaincre, ça avait été autre chose de la persuader d'aller se trouver une robe. Les trois filles allèrent à la recherche de la robe parfaite avec leurs mères. Alors que Mitchie et Sierra durent faire plusieurs boutiques, leur amie fut contente de la première robe qu'elle vit et qui lui alla. Toutefois, elles firent plusieurs magasins et c'est dans le dernier qu'elles trouvèrent leur bonheur. La robe de Caitlyn était violette, avec de fines bretelles spaghetti avant de s'évaser jusqu'aux genoux. Les deux autres filles la trouvèrent parfaite et savaient que Nate l'adorerait. Mitchie elle trouva une robe rouge avec une veste noire et Sierra elle trouva une robe verte. Ils passèrent l'heure suivant à trouver les chaussures et les bijoux. Pourtant le jour J, Caitlyn était excitée. Sûrement par le fait qu'elle allait passer la soirée avec Nate. Elles étaient toutes les trois agitées mais aussi nerveuses de voir comment les autres étudiants aller réagir en voyant les Connect Three.

Étonnamment Gina et ses amies n'avaient rien dit à l'école de ce qu'elles avaient vu. Mitchie pensait que c'était parce qu'elle était jalouse et qu'elle ne voulait pas attirer l'attention sur Mitchie, encore moins si celle-ci était liée à Shane Gray. La brunette s'étaient attendue à se retrouver harcelée de question par tous les étudiants en retournant au lycée mais personne ne l'avait approchée et mise à part Gina qui lui avait jeté un regard noir, personne ne s'était intéressée à elle. Et même si sa rivale n'avait rien dit, elle le ferait. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait décroché un contrat la future chanteuse se sentait plus sûre d'elle. De plus elle en avait marre de toutes ces filles qui pensaient que Shane était célibataire et qu'elles avaient une chance avec lui. Elle voulait que tout le monde sachent que Shane était à elle. Mitchie avait hâte que la soirée commence, elle était pressée de voir la tête de tous les autres quand ils la verraient arriver au bras de Shane, et elle savait que Caitlyn et Sierra étaient dans le même état d'esprit.

-« Merci maman. »

Connie avançaet arrangea les cheveux de sa fille, qui les avait bouclés sur le conseil de ses amies. Sierra elle les avait raidi et portait des lentilles de contact. Avec sa robe, son maquillage et ses bijoux elle était superbe. Elle ne ressemblait pas à une « geek » comme elle s'appelait habituellement mais à une star qui allait sur un tapis rouge. Caitlyn elle garda ses cheveux bouclés, sachant que c'était ainsi que Nate la préférait et qu'elle se préférait aussi.

-« Quand est-ce que les garçons vont arriver ? » Demanda Connie.

-« Je ne sais pas. Shane a dit qu'il allait appe… » Son téléphone sonna tout à coup. Mitchie sourit et décrocha. « C'est lui. »

Elle répondit. « Hey Shane. »

-« Hey. » Répondit-il semblant déçu.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Il soupira. « J'ai bien peur d'avoir de mauvaises nouvelles. »

Elle sentit un poids dans l'estomac et pria pour que ce ne soit pas ce qu'elle pense. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Et bien… En fait… On ne peut pas venir. »

Elle ferma les yeux. C'était exactement ce qu'elle avait imaginé. « Pourquoi ? » Murmura-t-elle.

Elle attira l'attention de Sierra et Caitlyn et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle les vit la fixer inquiètes.

-« John nous a programmé une interview avec un magasine, ça fait des mois qu'on essaye de l'avoir. Je lui ai dit qu'on n'était pas libre ce soir quand il nous en a parlé, mais il a oublié et nous a pris rendez-vous. C'est impossible de l'annuler maintenant. » Le jeune chanteur soupira lourdement. « Y a aucune chance pour qu'on n'y aille pas. Je suis désolé bébé. »

Mitchie mordit sa lèvre et lança un regard triste à ses amies. Elle déglutit. « Ok. »Murmura-t-elle, sa voix contredisant ses mots. « Tu es célèbre, je le comprends. »

-« Mitch, tu sais que s'il y avait le moyen de ne pas y aller, je le saisirais. »

-« Je sais Shane, je ne suis pas en colère. »

-« Mais tu es déçue. »

-« Bien sûr, mais il n'y a rien que je puisse faire. »

Shane soupira. « Je suis tellement désolé Mitch. »

-« C'est ok. » Elle sourit faiblement, même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir. « Je comprends, je n'aime pas ça mais je le comprends. »

-« Écoute je ne veux pas que tu te laisses abattre à cause de ça. Je veux que tu ailles à ton bal et que tu passes un bon moment. »

-« Ok. »

Il soupira. « Je dois y aller, dit à Cait et Sierra que Nate et Jase s'excusent aussi. »

Elle sourit doucement et hocha la tête. « Ok. »

-« Et je sais que ça ne remplacera pas le fait qu'on soit pas là mais on vous a trouvé un autre moyen de transport que la limousine. » Expliqua-t-il.

-« Comment ça ? »

-« Je ne dirais rien de plus, je te laisse le découvrir par toi-même. »

-« Shane ! »

-« Ça en vaut la peine bébé, crois-moi. Il ne devrait pas tarder. »

-« Ok, il vaudrait mieux que ça en vaille la peine. »

-« Ça le sera. » Lui assura-t-il. « Et Mitchie ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Je t'aime. »

-« Je sais et je t'aime aussi. »

-« Bye. » Murmura-t-il.

-« Bye. » Répondit-elle sur le même ton avant de raccrocher. Elle soupira longuement avant de poser son téléphone sur le bureau, pour regarder ses amies et sa mère qui la fixaient pleines de questions.

-« Les garçons ne peuvent pas venir. » Expliqua-t-elle morose.

-« Quoi ? » Demanda Caitlyn. « Pourquoi ? » Ajouta Sierra.

-« Interview de dernière minute, ils n'ont pas pu l'annuler. » Répondit-elle en grimaçant.

Caitlyn bouda, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. « Ça craint ! » Commenta-t-elle alors que Sierra acquiesçait d'un signe de tête.

-« C'est ce qui arrive quand on sort avec des pop star. » Commenta Mitchie avant de se tourner vers son miroir. Elle jeta à un œil à son reflet et pour la première fois fut heureuse de ce qu'elle vit. Elle ressemblait plus à la jeune star qu'elle allait devenir qu'à la bonne vieille Mitchie qu'elle avait été ces dix-sept dernières années. Et elle voulait plaire à Shane. Elle savait qu'il la trouvait magnifique quoi qu'elle porte mais Caitlyn lui avait fait remarquer qu'il allait fondre en la voyant si jolie. Le bal de promo n'arrivait qu'une fois dans la vie et plus jeune elle s'était toujours inquiétée de ne pas avoir de petit ami pour l'accompagner, maintenant elle avait Shane et elle aurait voulu y aller avec lui. Elle avait été excitée à cette idée et au final il ne pouvait pas venir. Elle vit le poster des garçons dans le coin de sa chambre et elle souhaita que Shane en sorte afin qu'elle puisse se réfugier dans ses bras et y passer la nuit. Malheureusement ce n'était pas prêt de se produire. Elle se tourna vers ses amies et leurs sourit faiblement. « Shane a dit qu'il envoyait quelque chose de mieux que la limousine pour ce soir. »

-« Qu'est ce qui peut être mieux qu'une limousine ? » Demanda Sierra en fronçant les sourcils.

-« Leur bus de tournée. »

Les trois filles tournèrent la tête vers Connie qui se tenait devant la fenêtre. Elle leur pointa l'extérieur du doigt et les jeunes filles se précipitèrent pour voir ce que c'était.

Dans la rue devant chez Mitchie, le bus des Connect Three était stationné. Les jeunes filles ne l'avaient jamais vu avant. Il était immense, noir avec des lignes argentées. Au centre du bus CONNECT 3 était inscrit en lettres dorées et sur la plus grande fenêtre à l'avant près de la porte un immense C3 était écrit.

-« Oh mon Dieu. » Murmurèrent-elles en même temps sans prêter attention à Steve qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

-« Est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer pourquoi y a un énorme car devant ma maison ? » demanda-t-il.

-« C'est le moyen de transport des filles ce soir. » Expliqua Connie. « Les garçons ont eu un empêchement de dernière minute qu'ils ne peuvent pas annuler donc je suppose qu'ils ont envoyé le car pour se faire pardonner. »

Mitchie vit la porte du bus s'ouvrir et un homme qui devait être le chauffeur en sortir. Elle le suivit des yeux alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'entrée de chez elle et quelques secondes plus tard la sonnette retentit.

Steve et Connie échangèrent un regard avant qu'il n'aille ouvrir la porte alors que la mère de famille se tournait vers les filles qui fixaient toujours le car les yeux grands ouverts.

-« Les filles vous êtes prêtes ? » Dit-elle en les sortant de leur torpeur.

Les lycéennes qui redevinrent excitées à l'idée de leur soirée se mirent à courir dans tous les sens pour finir de se préparer ce qui fit rire Connie.

Une fois prête elles descendirent et trouvèrent Steve en train de discuter avec le conducteur qui dès qu'il les vit leur sourit. « Vous devez être les trois adorables jeunes filles dont j'ai beaucoup entendu parler. »

Elles pouffèrent, pour unique réponse, ce qui le fit rire.

-« Ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis Dave. »

-« Ravi de vous rencontrer Dave. Je suis Mitchie et voici Caitlyn », qui lui fit un signe de main en souriant. « Et Sierra. » Qui l'imita.

-«Vous pouvez aller jeter un œil au bus pendant que je parle à vos parents si vous voulez. »

Elles crièrent d'excitation et sortirent de la maison en courant.

-« Mitchie ! »

Cette dernière s'arrêta et se tourna vers sa mère qui se tenait devant la porte les bras ouverts. Elle leva les yeux au ciel amusée et courut se jeter dans les bras de sa mère qu'elle embrassa, avant de faire de même avec son père.

-« Bye Mam, Pa. »

-« Bye Mitchie. » Répondirent-ils alors qu'elle repartait en courant près de ses amies qui s'étaient arrêtées pour l'attendre et dans un cri elles repartirent toutes les trois vers le bus dont la porte était toujours ouverte. Elles entrèrent doucement dedans, les yeux grands ouverts.

Elles étaient dans un mini salon / cuisine. Il y avait un grand canapé et un petit en face. Sur le côté une télé. Des tas de tiroirs, un frigo et tout le nécessaire à cuisiner. Four micro-onde, toaster, machine à café. C'était propre et rien ne traînait, preuve que les garçons n'étaient plus en tournée pour le moment. Elles traversèrent la « pièce » et arrivèrent dans un couloir qui donnait sur une petite salle de bain. Puis il y avait deux chambres. L'une avec un seul lit et la seconde avec deux. Elles surent immédiatement lequel était celui de Shane à cause du poster de Mitchie contre l'un des murs. La brunette s'installa sur le lit de son copain. Ce n'était pas très confortable mais on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à mieux pour un bus. Elle s'allongea et sourit en regardant le plafond, sachant que Shane avait dormi ici pendant des mois. Après une minute ou deux, elles retournèrent vers l'entrée du car et l'examinèrent plus profondément. Elles n'avaient jamais rien vu d'aussi cool de toutes leur vie.

Dave monta dans le car et sourit en les voyant éblouies. « Vous aimez ? »

-« Ouais ! C'est génial ! » Répondit Caitlyn.

Il éclata de rire avant de passer devant elles et d'aller récupérer un sac dans l'un des placards. Il le plaça devant les filles qui le fixaient curieuse. Il sortit trois boites, chacune comportant une fleur.

-« De la part des Connect Three. » Dit-il en tendant une fleur à chacune.

Les filles sourirent et s'entraidèrent pour fixer les fleurs sous le sourire de Dave.

-« Si vous êtes prêtes, dit-il en tapant des mains, c'est l'heure d'aller au bal. »

Elles hochèrent la tête excitées alors que Dave se dirigeait vers son siège.

Mitchie regarda par les fenêtres tintées et vit ses parents debout sur le pas de la porte. Elle se sentit soudain étrange. Ça allait bientôt être son tour. Elle allait bientôt partir dans un bus de tournée aussi. Elle allait bientôt partir dans **ce** bus de tournée. C'était fou !

Elle se retourna vers ses amies et vit que Caitlyn s'était approchée de la chaine hifi qu'elle alluma, elle sourit et se mit à danser avec ses amies sous le regard amusé de Dave qui jetait des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur.

Le bal avait lieu dans le gymnase du lycée et ils ne mirent pas longtemps pour y arriver. Lorsque le bus se stoppa devant l'école, la jeune chanteuse éteignit la radio et avec ses amies se mirent à la fenêtre. Elles gloussèrent lorsqu'elles virent le visage choqué des étudiants. Quelques filles crièrent même excitées, pointant du doigt le bus avant de s'attrouper devant la porte.

Dave se leva. « Vous êtes prête mesdemoiselles ? »

-« Prêtes ! » Répondit Mitchie au nom des trois.

Il leur sourit et ouvrit la porte. Ils entendirent des cris puis lorsqu'elles firent leur apparition les hoquets de surprises. Elles virent les visages déçus des filles autour d'elles qui essayaient de voir si les garçons étaient derrière elles. Elles sourirent en se tournant vers le conducteur et lui firent un signe de la main. « Bye Dave ! »

Il leur rendit leur sourire et leur fit également signe de la main. « Au revoir les filles, c'était un plaisir de vous avoir rencontré. »

-« Nous de même. » Répondirent-elles alors qu'ils se faisaient un dernier signe de main avant de refermer la porte du car. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit le moteur tourner et le car s'en alla. Les trois amies sourirent en voyant les autres filles prendre des photos du car avant d'entrer dans le gymnase alors que les filles se tournaient vers elle pour savoir comment elles avaient fait pour venir dans le bus des Connect Three.

…

-« Shane ça suffit ! » S'impatienta Nate.

Les trois garçons étaient installés dans la limousine, en route pour leur interview. Shane était installé tout seul d'un côté de la voiture, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il regardait par la fenêtre. Il avait été silencieux pendant pratiquement tout le trajet mais en approchant de la destination il se mit à souffler de déplaisir, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et le visage fermé. On aurait presque cru qu'il était redevenu comme avant. Il agissait toujours comme ça quand ils avaient quelque chose de prévu pour le groupe. Cependant cette fois-ci ce n'était pas parce qu'il été idiot mais juste parce qu'il voulait être avec sa petite amie. Tout comme Nate et Jason, mais le groupe passait en premier, c'était la règle qu'ils avaient établis lorsqu'ils l'avaient crée. A part la famille, le groupe passait avant tout. Avant les filles, avant les amis, avant tout. Shane semblait avoir oublié cette règle depuis qu'il semblait tellement obnubilé par Mitchie et ça avait le don d'énerver ses deux amis. Surtout Nate. Shane leur jeta un regard noir avant de retourner son attention vers la fenêtre tout en tapotant du bout des doigts sur la portière.

Nate plissa les yeux et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia qui sursauta avant de lui lança un regard noir. « Hey ! »

-« Ça suffit ! Écoute, on sait que tu ne veux pas donner cette interview Shane, nous non plus... »

-« Alors pourquoi on le fait ? » Le coupa-t-il.

-« MAIS », repris le jeune batteur en soufflant, « on attend cette interview depuis des mois Shane. C'est un très bon magasine et ça sera bon pour notre image. »

-« L'image n'est pas tout. » Répondit le jeune chanteur.

-« Quand tu es dans la musique si. Si on rate cette interview à cause d'un bal... »

-« Nate, » L'interrompit le chanteur excédé, « tu sais qui d'autre attend depuis des mois ? Caitlyn, pour aller au bal de promo avec son petit copain. »

Nate grimaça, soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

-« Tu sais qu'elle est déçue en ce moment même ? Elles le sont toutes les trois. » Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard à Jason qui détourna la tête.

-« La culpabilité ne marche pas avec moi Shane. » Répondit Nate en se laissant retomber contre le dossier de la limousine. « Le groupe passe en premier. » Dit-il en accentuant chaque mot. « On était tous d'accord là-dessus. »

-« C'était avant qu'on est des petites amies. »

Nate soupira lourdement.

-« Shane, je suis aussi déçu. Tu ne crois pas que je préfèrerais être avec Caitlyn ? Bien sûr que oui, tout comme Jason voudrait être avec Sierra. Et ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on se plaint comme des enfants. C'est notre devoir et je sais que les filles le comprennent. »

Shane secoua la tête avant de refixer la fenêtre.

-« La vie n'est pas toujours juste Shane. Tu dois faire avec. Les filles vont s'amuser à leur bal et on va faire notre interview. »

-« Youpi ! » Répondit le chanteur sarcastique.

Nate secoua la tête et se cala confortablement dans son siège, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le reste du trajet se fit dans un silence pesant. La limousine s'arrêta dans le parking du siège social du magasine "4 Teens". Le chauffeur en sortit rapidement et alla ouvrir la porte au groupe. Shane fut le premier à sortir et sans attendre ses amis, se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'immeuble sans un mot. Nate et Jason sortirent à la suite et voyant l'air nerveux du conducteur, lui lancèrent un regard d'excuse.

-« Il est de mauvaise humeur, ça lui passera. » Commenta Nate.

Le chauffeur hocha la tête. « Je vous attendrais ici Monsieur Black. »

-« Merci. » Répondit-il avant de faire un signe de tête à Jason, lui proposant de rejoindre Shane qui s'impatientait à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

-« Si tu sabotes cette interview John va te tuer. » Souffla Nate en passant devant lui. Le chanteur jeta un regard à Jason qui l'implorait du regard de ne rien faire. Il souffla mais arrêta de grimacer et entra à la suite du guitariste.

Nate s'approcha de la secrétaire. « Bonjour, je suis Nate Black des Connect Three, on a rendez-vous avec Mademoiselle Jennifer Woods. »

La secrétaire releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux en voyant les trois garçons. Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre. « Oh oui bien sûr. » Elle gloussa. « Prenez un siège, Mademoiselle Woods vous recevra dans quelques minutes. »

-« Merci. »

Ils s'installèrent rapidement et Shane grogna en voyant une pub pour des robes de bal sur l'un des magasines. Nate lui jeta un regard noir.

-« Désolé. » Murmura-t-il avant de fixer le sol.

Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, une porte sur leur droite s'ouvrit et une jeune femme vêtue d'une jupe noire et d'un haut rouge, les cheveux attachés en queue de cheval en sortit. Elle leur sourit. « Connect Three ? »

Nate et Jason se levèrent immédiatement de leur chaise et allèrent à sa rencontre alors que Shane traînait des pieds.

-« Bonjour, je suis Nate Black. » Dit-il en tendant sa main.

Jennifer serra sa main avec le sourire. « Bonjour Nate. »

Jason était le suivant et se présenta également. Puis elle regarda Shane et lui sourit. « Et tu dois être le fameux Shane Gray. »

-« Coupable. » Répondit-il avec un léger sourire et un haussement d'épaule.

Nate leva les yeux au ciel « il est de mauvaise humeur désolé. »

Jennifer fronça les sourcils. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Il avait un rendez-vous ce soir. » Souffla Jason. « En fait on avait un rendez-vous tous les trois, voyez-vous nos petites copines vont dans le même lycée et ce soir c'est leur bal de promo... »

-« Jason ! » Nate le coupa et lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes.

-« Aie! » Le jeune guitariste lui jeta un regard noir.

Jennifer les regarda tour à tour. « Et vous êtes déçus de ne pas y être aller ? »

Shane hocha la tête alors que Nate prenait la parole. « Oui, mais nous réalisons tous les trois combien cette interview est importante. »

Jennifer réfléchit « Attendez une seconde, » elle alla derrière le bureau de la secrétaire. « Claire peux-tu me montrer le planning de demain? »

Quelques clics plus tard, Jennifer se pencha par-dessus son épaule, elle parcourut la liste et sourit. « Ah ! Ah ! Merci Claire. » Elle revint vers les garçons qui la fixait curieuse.

-« Que pensez-vous de huit heures demain matin? »

Le trio écarquilla les yeux. « Vous nous changer le rendez-vous ? »

Elle hocha la tête en souriant. « Que voulez-vous je suis une éternelle romantique et j'aurais détesté le fait que mon petit ami ne soit pas là lors d'un moment aussi crucial que le bal de promo. Donc oui, je reporte à demain. »

Un sourire éclatant apparut sur le visage du jeune chanteur. « Waouh ! Merci ! »

Jennifer balaya les remerciements d'un signe de la main. « Ne me remerciez pas, allez filez rejoindre vos copines, je suis sûre qu'elles seront ravies de vous voir. »

Shane sourit et la prit dans ses bras la remerciant une nouvelle fois avant de courir vers la porte.

Nate secoua la tête, le même sourire que son ami aux lèvres. « Merci, ça signifie vraiment beaucoup pour nous. »

-« Ne le dites à personne, » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil, « Je ne suis pas aussi gentille habituellement, je fais une exception pour vous. »

Nate lui sourit, fixa Jason avant que les deux jeunes hommes ne se dépêchent de rejoindre Shane.

…

Mitchie, Caitlyn et Sierra passèrent la plupart de l'heure et demie qui venait de s'écouler sur la piste de danse. Elles ne pensaient pas s'amuser sans les garçons mais elles se forcèrent à les oublier et tout alla pour le mieux.

Elles décidèrent de se reposer quelques minutes et s'installèrent à une table, discutant tout en grignotant.

-« Mitchie ? » Elle tourna la tête et vit un beau jeune homme lui sourire et lui tendre la main. « Aimerais-tu danser ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils et jeta un coup d'œil à ses amies qui haussèrent les épaules. « Tu sais que j'ai un petit ami ? »

-« C'est juste une danse. » Répondit-il en souriant.

Elle se mordit la lèvre puis soupira. Ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal. « Ok. » Elle se leva et prit sa main. Il la conduisit sur la piste de danse et c'est à ce moment-là seulement qu'elle réalisa que c'était un slow. Elle plaça sa main libre sur l'épaule du garçon alors qu'il plaçait ses mains sur sa taille.

Elle releva la tête et lui sourit faiblement avant de remarquer qui il était. Elle ne se souvenait pas de son nom, mais bien de son visage. Il traînait souvent avec Gina.

-« Je suis désolé, mais c'est quoi déjà ton prénom ? »

Il rit. « Cameron, mais tout le monde m'appelle Cam. »

Elle hocha la tête sans cesser de le fixer pensive. Il la sortit de ses songes lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

-« Je ne veux pas être offensant ou quoi que ce soit, mais si tu as un petit ami, pourquoi n'est-il pas là ce soir. » Demanda-t-il poliment.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et soupira. « Il... Il n'est pas dans cette école. Il a déjà eu son diplôme, il est dans un groupe et ils voyagent beaucoup. »

-« Oh », dit-il le regard compatissant, « ça craint. »

Elle rit doucement. « En effet. »

Il rit aussi et pendant un moment aucun des deux ne parla. Mitchie chercha Gina du coin de l'œil, elle la vit à une table en train de discuter.

-« Pourquoi ne danses-tu pas avec Gina ? » Demanda-t-elle en retournant son attention vers le jeune homme.

Il grimaça. « Je ne veux plus rien à voir avec elle. » Répondit-il en secouant la tête. « Elle est trop... irritante. Elle n'arrête pas de parler de toi et de ton petit ami. »

-« Quoi ? »

-« Je ne sais pas qui c'est ni rien d'autre, mais elle n'arrête pas de dire que tu ne le mérites pas. Elle n'arrête jamais. J'en ai eu assez ! Tu sembles heureuse avec ton petit-ami, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Elle sourit. « Oui je suis heureuse avec mon copain. Il est génial. »

Elle se rapprocha de lui, se sentant plus confortable. Il semblait sincèrement ne plus aimer Gina. Ils restèrent silencieux pour le reste de la chanson. Cam était vraiment gentil et Mitchie commença à penser qu'il pourrait devenir un de ses amis. Quand la chanson se termina elle se détacha de lui et allait lui proposer de la rejoindre à sa table mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-« Que dirais-tu d'une autre danse ? »

-« Bien sûr. » Répondit-elle en lui tendant sa main, mais au lieu de la prendre, il l'attrapa par la taille et la serra contre lui. Elle écarquilla les yeux et leva la tête vers lui seulement il avait les yeux fermés. Elle déglutit et plaça bizarrement ses mains sur son torse, suivant le rythme de la musique. Après trente secondes elle entendit son nom et releva la tête et vit son visage trop proche du sien.

-« Oui ? » Murmura-t-elle.

La seconde suivante, les lèvres de Cam étaient sur les siennes. Elle écarquilla les yeux et se figea de surprise, quelques secondes. Son cerveau se remit à fonctionner et elle repoussa Cam loin d'elle.

-« Ça va pas ! » S'exclama-t-elle.

Il sourit et essaya de la rattraper. « Mitchie... »

Elle recula et regarda par-dessus son épaule. Gina et ses amies la fixaient avec un sourire diabolique. Elle se retourna vers le jeune homme et vit qu'il souriait toujours fièrement. Ils lui avaient tendus un piège. Elle jeta un œil rapide vers sa table et vit ses deux amies la fixaient choquées.

Elle sentit ses yeux s'embuer et se tourna vers Cam. Elle serra la mâchoire et abattit son pied aussi fort que possible sur celui de Cam avant de partir en courant vers les portes.

…

_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! Alors que pensez-vous de cette fin __? Que pensez-vous qu'il va bien pouvoir se passer ?_

_La suite pourbientôt !_

Bye )


	47. Chapter 46

_Bonsoir à toutes, et non vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien la suite !_

_Je suis vraiment désolée d'être aussi longue mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à trouver le temps de traduire étant donné que je n'ai plus de pc (paix à son âme, il m'a lâché après quelques années de bon et loyaux service… sniff) _

_Mais bon la bonne nouvelle c'est que le chapitre est prêt ! (Merci à ma Missy Tagada pour les corrections ! T'es la meilleure choupette !) Et les deux derniers ne devraient pas tarder. Cette traduction sera normalement finie avant la fin du mois !_

_Merci de continuer à suivre cette traduction!_

_Je vous retiens pas plus et vous souhaite une excellente lecture ! N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous pensez !_

**Chapitre 46**

Les talons de Mitchie résonnèrent contre le sol en bois alors qu'elle courrait vers la sortie du gymnase. Elle poussa les portes, aveuglée par les larmes, et tomba dans les bras de quelqu'un qui la serra contre lui. Elle ferma les yeux et mit des petits coups de poing sur le torse qui la maintenait.

- « Laissez-moi ! Laissez-moi !» Pleura-t-elle.

- « Mitchie ?»

Elle se figea en reconnaissant la voix chaude et si familière de son copain. Elle ouvrit les yeux et releva la tête pour voir Shane la fixait inquiet. Elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle déglutit en fixant le regard marron de son petit copain. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Jason et Nate. Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ? Elle se posa la question pour l'oublier aussitôt. Le plus important était qu'ils soient là.

Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler quand elle se rappela ce qu'il venait tout juste de se passer. Elle pouvait encore sentir les lèvres de Cam sur les siennes. Même si elle savait au fond de son cœur que c'était _**lui**_ qui l'avait embrassé, elle avait l'impression d'avoir trompé Shane. Elle se libéra de son étreinte et courut en direction du couloir. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils alors qui la regardait s'enfuir en courant. « Mitchie? » Il se tourna vers ses amis qui le regardèrent aussi étonné que lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Caitlyn et Sierra apparurent, criant le nom de leur amie. Elles s'arrêtèrent en voyant les garçons, les yeux écarquillés.

- « Les gars ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites là? » Demanda Sierra.

- « Ouais, Mitchie a dit que vous aviez une interview importante que vous ne pouviez pas manquer. » Ajouta son amie.

-» Et bien, on a eu de la chance, la mauvaise attitude de Shane nous a servi pour une fois. La journaliste s'est sentie mal pour nous et a reprogrammé le rendez-vous pour demain matin. » Expliqua Nate en haussant les épaules. « C'est tôt mais on est habitué. »

Caitlyn aurait pu en sourire s'il n'y avait pas la situation actuelle. Elle vit le chanteur du groupe fixer le couloir inquiet. « Shane? »

Il se tourna vers elle.

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Mitchie ? Elle est arrivée en pleurant et s'est enfuie à mon approche. »

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre avant de jeter un coup d'œil à son amie qui la fixait également. Elle reporta son attention vers le chanteur. « Je pense que tu devrais aller lui parler. Seul. »

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le couloir à la recherche de sa copine. Il le traversa et ne trouva rien. En passant devant les toilettes des filles il entendit un sanglot et s'arrêta. Il s'approcha et tendit l'oreille. Il grimaça quand il reconnut Mitchie. Il regarda autour de lui, ne voulant pas entrer dans les toilettes des filles mais il fallait qu'il réconforte sa petite amie. Il espérait vraiment que sa copine soit seule à l'intérieur. Il poussa la porte et regarda à gauche. Il aperçut la brunette par terre, les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine. Il jeta un regard au reste de la pièce et ne vit personne d'autre. Il entra et verrouilla la porte afin que personne ne vienne les déranger avant de se diriger vers sa copine. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

- « Mitchie? »

Elle releva la tête en hoquetant de surprise, perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence de Shane dans la pièce. Elle le vit la fixer avec la même inquiétude sur le visage qu'il avait eu plus tôt dans le couloir. Elle le fixa les larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues, la respiration laborieuse alors qu'il avançait vers elle. Il s'installa à ses côtés et tendit la main pour prendre la sienne. « Quel est le problème Mitch ? »

Quand la main de Shane frôla la sienne, elle l'ôta rapidement et détourna le regard. Elle se sentait bien trop coupable pour ne serait-ce que toucher la perfection qu'était Shane Gray. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir qu'elle l'avait blessé, elle l'avait senti se tendre à ses côtés. « Mitch ? » Sa voix montra sa blessure. « Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose? » Demanda-t-il. « Es-tu en colère contre moi pour ne pas être venu plus tôt ? »

Elle secoua la tête. Il pensait qu'elle était en colère contre lui, il pensait avoir fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas alors que ce n'était pas du tout le cas. C'est elle qui avait fait ?quelque chose qui ne fallait pas, c'est contre elle qu'elle était en colère.

- « Mitchie, dis-moi. » La pressa-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle sentit le bras de Shane passer derrière elle et n'essaya pas de le repousser cette fois-ci. Ça ne servait à rien. Elle se laissa alors aller et pleura contre son épaule alors qu'il l'enlaçait et la serrait contre lui, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer pour qu'elle soit dans cet état. Il pensa à une dispute avec Caitlyn et Sierra, mais repoussa l'idée bien vite, si ça avait été le cas les filles ne l'auraient pas suivi l'air aussi concerné que lui. Il se demanda ensuite s'il avait fait quelque chose mais elle lui avait que non. Il pensa à une multitude de choses qui aurait pu la mettre dans cet état mais rien ne lui convenait jusqu'à ce que ça lui saute aux yeux.

- « Gina ? Est-ce que Gina t'a fait quelque chose ? » Demanda-t-il. Lorsque Mitchie couina, il sut qu'il avait trouvé la raison et il serra es dents, laissant sa petite amie pleurer contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme puis il lui demanda « Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? »

Elle renifla. « Elle… Et… Il… Moi… Danse... Je ne voulais pas… Je suis tellement désolée. » Elle se remit à pleurer contre son épaule.

Il fronça les sourcils confus. « Mitch, je n'ai rien compris. S'il te plait dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. »

Elle renifla, releva la tête vers lui et lui expliqua. « Elle m'a piégée Shane. Un garçon m'a - m'a proposé de danser et je pensais qu'il était gentil, il semblait amical mais il ne l'était pas et il - il m'a embrassé et Shane je ne voulais pas qu'il le fasse il a juste -»

- « Il t'a embrassé ? » Demanda-t-il le visage fermé.

Elle se mit à pleurer de nouveau « Je suis désolée Shane ! Je ne savais pas qu'il allait le faire, j'aurais dû m'y attendre mais non et il l'a fait. S'il te plait ne sois pas en colère contre moi, s'il te plait… »

Immédiatement les mains de Shane se portèrent à son visage, effaçant ses larmes du bout des doigts. « Hey, hey, écoute-moi. Ne t'excuse pas ce n'est pas ta faute d'accord ? »

Elle releva la tête et ancra son regard dans le sien, elle ne vit aucune trace de colère ou de blessure dans ses yeux, seulement de l'amour et de l'inquiétude. « Je ne suis pas en colère. Du moins pas contre toi mais contre l'idiot qui t'a mis dans cet état. »

- « Tu n'es vraiment pas en colère ? » Demanda-t-elle la voix brisée.

- « Pas contre toi. » Il effaça les larmes restantes de ses pouces. « Alors arrête de pleurer d'accord ? » Il lui sourit doucement dans l'espoir qu'elle lui rende son sourire mais elle hocha simplement la tête. Il fronça les sourcils voyant qu'elle était toujours en colère. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mitch ? »

- « Je ne sais pas. » Murmura-t-elle en se dégageant de ses bras, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entourant de ses bras.

- « Dis-moi. Je sais que tu sais que je te connais mieux que ça. » Dit-il exaspéré.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je… J'ai l'impression de t'avoir trompé. » Chuchota-t-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil. « C'est le pourquoi de toutes ses larmes ? »

Elle lui confirma d'un signe de tête et il sourit l'enlaçant de nouveau, en secouant la tête. « Oh Mitchie, ma Mitchie. » Il déposa un baiser sur sa tête. « Tu es une idiote»

Elle le regarda surprise.

- « Mitch tu ne m'as pas trompé. Tu ne voulais pas ce baiser. Gina t'a piégée et c'est une sorcière, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse dire qu'elle est humaine. » Cette phrase eut le don de faire sourire sa copine ce le fit également sourire. « Il est là, le sourire de ma Mitchie. » Elle rougit et détourna la tête, essayant de le cacher.

- « La je suis sûr qu'elle est plus que ravie de t'avoir vu partir en courant et en pleurs. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait aussi contente de me voir m'en prendre à toi. Par contre j'ai bien l'intention de lui montrer que ce n'est pas le cas. Que dirais-tu d'essuyer ses larmes, de sourire et de retourner dans la salle comme si rien ne s'était passé. »

Sa copine le fixa en souriant quelques secondes avant de le perdre. « Je ne peux pas y retourner Shane. Je ne peux pas le voir, ni elle. Je ne peux pas. »

- « Oui tu peux. Je sais que tu peux et de toute façon je peux te garantir qu'à l'instant où tu entreras dans cette salle avec moi à ton bras plus personne ne se souviendras de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes. « Il semblerait que monsieur Ego soit de retour. » Il leva les yeux au ciel amusé. « Monsieur Ego est parfaitement enfermé dans sa cage je peux te l'assurer. Je disais juste la vérité. Avec Nate, Jason et moi dans la pièce, plus personne ne se souviendra de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

- « Tu n'en sais rien… » Il haussa les sourcils étonné. « Apparemment tu n'as jamais été dans une pièce avec une centaine de fans des Connect Three. »

Mitchie le fixa quelques minutes avant de froncer les sourcils. « Mais Gina et Cam s'en souviendront et c'est eux que je ne veux pas voir. »

- « Cam? » Demanda-t-il. Un air triste passa sur le visage de sa copine dont les yeux se mirent à briller de larmes contenus.

- « Oh. »

Elle hocha la tête et il soupira.

- « Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire Mitch mais je ne pense pas que tu devrais passer ta soirée du bal dans les toilettes. Je serais avec toi tout au long de la soirée, tout comme Nate, Jase, Cait et Sierra. Si tu veux je peux même allez le dire ce que je pense de ses manières. » Elle essuya ses joues et lui fit un signe de tête. « Je pense que tu as raison.» Elle souffla puis reprit. « Je ne devrais pas les laisser me ruiner la soirée. » Il sourit à sa copine. « Exactement. » Il la relâcha et se releva avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever. Elle lui sourit doucement et posa sa main dans la sienne, s'aidant de celle-ci pour se relever. Du coin de l'œil, elle se vit dans le miroir et hoqueta de surprise.

- « Quoi que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda-t-il alarmé.

Elle lâcha sa main et courut au miroir. « Je ne ressemble à rien. » Son mascara avait coulé et lorsqu'elle s'était essuyée les joues, elles avaient laissés des traces noires sur son visage. « J'ai plus l'air d'assister à un match de foot qu'à un bal. »

Il rit légèrement et alla se poster derrière elle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille et embrassa sa tempe. « Tu es magnifique. »

- « Tu es sérieux ? Il y a des moments où un gars est supposé mentir à sa petite amie au sujet de son look pour ne pas l'énerver, mais là ce n'est pas le moment. Et de la manière dont tu as dit ça, je sais que c'est encore pire. J'ai des traces noires sur le visage, je ne peux pas te semblait belle comme ça. »

Il rit et resserra sa prise sur sa taille. « Ça te rend adorable. »

- « Tu es ridicule! »

- « Quoi tu voudrais que je dise que tu fais peur ? »

- « Oui. »

- « Ben tant pis pour toi. Je suis là pour te remonter le moral pas l'inverse. » Il embrassa, de nouveau, sa tempe avant de la relâcher et d'aller récupérer des serviettes. Il les mouilla et entreprit d'effacer toutes traces de son visage.

- « Voilà, t'es comme neuve. »

Elle se regarda dans le miroir et fronça les sourcils. « Mais je n'ai plus de maquillage maintenant. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Mitchie, tu n'as pas besoin de maquillage, tu es magnifique. » Il plaça un doigt sous son menton et releva sa tête pour ancrer son regard dans le sien. « Crois-moi bébé, tu es splendide. »

Mitchie le regarda pas du tout convaincue pour finalement soupirer. « Ok. »

- « ça c'est ma petite amie ! Maintenant allons choquer tous tes camarades de classe. » Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle lui sourit et alors qu'il allait l'entraîner avec lui, elle le retint. A son regard curieux, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il répondit immédiatement à son baiser et l'enlaça.

- « Tu es le seul que j'ai jamais voulu embrasser. » Murmura-t-elle contre ses lèvres. Un sourire suffisant s'afficha sur son visage et il reprit les lèvres de sa copine avant de s'éloigner. « Ravi de l'apprendre. »

Elle lui sourit en retour et alla déverrouiller la porte avant de sortir dans le couloir en tenant le bras de son copain. Elle vit les yeux des quelques filles présentes devant les toilettes s'écarquiller en voyant son copain qui lui ne regardait qu'elle, ne prêtant aucune attention aux autres. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et traversèrent le couloir sans prêter attention aux murmures « Oh Mon Dieu. C'est Shane Gray. »

Ils retrouvèrent Nate, Jason et leurs copines à l'entrée où ils les avaient laissés. Les filles se précipitèrent sur leur amie.

- « Mitchie ça va ? » Demanda Caitlyn.

Elle leur sourit doucement. « Ça va. J'ai parlé avec Shane, tout va bien. »

Sierra souffla de soulagement. « Génial. » Elle se retint de faire un commentaire ne voulant pas énerver son amie.

Mitchie vit Nate et Jason derrière ses amies, ce qui attira son attention. « Attendez un instant, les gars vous n'êtes pas supposés ne pas ? être ici, pas que je me plaigne mais je pensais que vous ne pouviez pas venir. »

Nate lui sourit. « Tu as monsieur Grognon à remercier pour ça, » dit-il en montrant son ami d'un signe de la tête, « La journaliste nous aime bien et était triste qu'on ait dû annuler pour ce soir, du coup elle nous a libérer et donné rendez-vous demain matin. »

- « Monsieur Grognon ? » Demanda amusée Mitchie à son copain.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Je voulais être avec ma copine, rien de mal à ça. »

Elle sourit et posa sa tête contre son torse. « En effet rien. »

Caitlyn rejoignit son copain pendant que Sierra faisait de même avec Jason.

- « Ok, Monsieur le Prince et Madame la Princesse des banalités, et si on allait au bal ? » Suggéra Nate alors que le couple en question éclatait de rire et les suivait à l'intérieur du gymnase. Mitchie se raidit en entrant mais sourit lorsque son copain lui serra la main. « Tout va bien se passer » lui murmura-t-il. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et se laissa entraîner avec ses amis.

Seulement quelques personnes les remarquèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent puisque la plupart des personnes étaient sur la piste de danse, mais cela suffit pour que tout le monde le sache. Il y avait des hoquets de surprise et des murmures disant « Ce sont les Connect Three ! » « Les Connect Three sont là ! » et en peu de temps tout le monde s'était arrêté et fixait les six personnes qui venaient d'entrer dans la pièce.

Les filles qui étaient obsédées par le groupe, se mirent à crier et à courir en direction des garçons alors que ceux qui n'étaient pas fan levaient les yeux au ciel.

Mitchie, Sierra et Caitlyn s'accrochèrent à leur copain afin de ne pas être poussé par des fans enragées qui n'arrêtaient pas de crier et essayaient d'attraper les garçons demandant des photographes et criant qu'elles les aimaient.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à arriver près du DJ et Shane qui tenait sa copine par la main se rapprocha de lui et pointa le micro en criant par-dessus la musique « Est-ce que je peux utiliser ça une seconde ? »

Le DJ sembla le reconnaître et lui donna son accord d'un signe de tête.

- « Salut tout le monde. » Dit-il et la salle raisonna des cris. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. « Pouvez-vous vous calmer quelques secondes s'il vous plait ? » Il fallut une bonne minute avant que la salle devienne calme. « Merci. Je voulais juste vous dire que Jason, Nate et moi ne sommes pas là pour chanter, mais juste pour passer un bon moment comme chacun d'entre vous. » Il y eu un grognement de déception de la part de la foule. « Je sais, je sais mais on commence notre nouvelle tournée le mois prochain alors n'oubliez pas d'acheter vos tickets ! » La foule se remit à hurler et il sourit. « Merci. » Il reposa le micro et remercia le DJ avant de se tourner vers sa petite amie « Puis-je ? » Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête alors qu'il serrait sa main et l'entraînait dans un coin vide du gymnase pour danser, vite suivit par le reste de la bande.

Ils ignorèrent les fans qui « par accident » les bousculaient et dansèrent jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir se tenir debout. Nate et Caitlyn s'installèrent côte à côte, tout comme Sierra et Jason alors que Mitchie choisissait de s'installer à son endroit préféré, les genoux de son copain qui l'enlaça immédiatement en souriant.

- « Vous vous amusez bien les gars ? » Demanda Caitlyn sans quitter la main de Nate.

Il hocha la tête une fois alors que Jason souriait grandement.

- « Je suis sûre que vous êtes habitué à ce genre de fêtes. »

- « Crois-nous si tu veux Sierra, mais c'est bien mieux que les fêtes des stars. » Répondit Nate.

- « Vraiment ? »

Shane hocha la tête pour montrer son accord avec son ami. « La plupart des célébrités sont des idiots qui se soulent et ça finit toujours mal. Ici c'est plutôt sympa, bien sur on doit gérer les fans mais dans l'ensemble c'est bien. »

- « Et on est avec nos copines, » ajouta Jason, « ce qui est le mieux. »

- « Tout à fait vrai Jase. » Sourit Nate.

Durant la petite conversation, Mitchie jeta un œil à la piste de danse et tomba sur Gina qui lui lança un regard noir. Elle se tendit et s'agrippa à la main de son petit copain.

- « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Mitch ? » Murmura-t-il afin de ne pas déranger le reste de la table.

- « Gina, elle nous fixe. »

Il tourna la tête vers la piste de danse et la vit. Il fronça les sourcils et se retourna ver elle. « Ignore-là. »

Elle hocha la tête et commença à se relaxer lorsque Cam passa, sa tête tournée vers elle, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Elle lui lança un regard noir et serra plus fort la main de son copain.

- « Mitch, hey Mitch, » l'appela-t-il. « Du calme sur la poigne ferme, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

A ces mots elle reporta son attention sur lui et relâcha sa main. « Cam. » Souffla-t-elle.

Elle le sentit se raidir et vit son visage se fermer. « Où ? »

- « A deux heures. » Répondit-elle alors qu'il se tournait pour voir un grand blond traverser la foule.

- « Le blond ? »

Elle acquiesça alors et son copain se mit à gigoter. « Excuse-moi Mitchie. »

Elle se leva de ses genoux et lui jeta un regard curieux alors qu'il se levait à son tour.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais Shane ? »

- « Ce qu'un petit ami doit faire. Je vais allez lui dire ce que je pense. » Répondit-il tout en relevant ses manches.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et attrapa son poignet. « Shane, s'il te plait, non, je ne veux pas que tu te battes. »

Il lui sourit de manière rassurante, « Je t'assure qu'il n'y aura pas de bagarre physique. Les manches, c'était juste pour donner de l'effet. »

Elle soupira soulagée et lui sourit. Il répondit par un clin d'œil et se pencha pour poser un baiser sur son front avant de partir en direction du blond.

- « Où est-ce que va Shane ? » Demanda Caitlyn.

Lorsqu'elle se tourna elle vit les quatre paires d'yeux de ses amis fixés sur elle.

- « Il va dire ce qu'il pense à l'idiot qui m'a embrassé. »

- « Quelqu'un t'a embrassé ? » S'exclama Nate.

- « Un autre que Shane ? » Ajouta Jason.

Le batteur leva les yeux au ciel. « Non Jase, Shane va se sermonner lui-même. »

La guitariste ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer avant de se taire et de bouder. « Je ne faisais que demander Nate. »

- « N'empêche que ça serait très drôle. » Dit Caitlyn amusée.

Mitchie leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner son attention vers son copain qui s'approchait du blond et lui tapait sur l'épaule.

Cam se retourna et l'étudia un moment avant de sourire. « Hey, tu es Shane Gray n'est-ce pas ? »

- « En effet. » Répondit-il calmement.

- « C'est génial, ma sœur t'adore ! Elle a des posters de toi sur tous ses murs. »

Shane plissa les yeux. Ce gars jouait-il à l'idiot ou ne savait-il vraiment pas qu'il était le copain de Mitchie ? Il avait bien dû le voir arriver avec elle et danser les quarante-cinq dernières minutes.

Malgré le regard froid du chanteur, le blond garda son sourire « ma sœur est une super fan de toi ».

- « Alors, » Reprit Shane en croisant les bras sur son torse, essayant d'être aussi calme que s'ils avaient une conversation normale, « Tu embrasses souvent les petites amies des autres ? »

Cam haussa les sourcils. « Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, feignant l'innocence.

- « Je pense que tu m'as très bien compris. »

Le blond fronça les sourcils et lui jeta un regard pas assuré. « Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre. »

Le chanteur leva les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que le nom de Mitchie te dit quelque chose ? »

Un éclair de compréhension passa sur le visage du blond. « Oh Mitchie, bien sûr. Tu es son petit ami ? Et bien c'était rien mec, juste un petit baiser. » Un sourire suffisant apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait vers le chanteur, « Oh allez Mitchie est une beauté. »

- « Mitchie est vraiment belle, mais nous savons tous deux que ce n'est pas la vraie raison pour laquelle tu l'as embrassé. »

- « Et quelle serait la raison? » Demanda le blond amusé.

- « Ta copine là, » Répondit le chanteur en montrant du doigt Gina. « Elle t'a demandé de le faire. Je ne connais pas les détails mais je sais que la principale raison était de la blesser et de nous faire nous séparer. »

Shane décroisa les bras et serra les poings contre sa taille, jetant un regard noir au blond. Bien que Cam était plus grand que lui, Shane était tout de même plus intimidant. « N'essayes pas de le nier, parce que je sais que c'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce que Gina a contre Mitchie mais je veux que tu lui dises d'arrêter. » Il serra les dents et reprit « Rien au monde ne nous séparera Mitchie et moi. Je l'aime et elle m'aime et c'est la seule chose qui importe. » Il reprit son souffle « Je pourrais continuer comme ça mais je ne veux pas perdre mon temps avec un pauvre type comme toi. Je vais juste rajouter un truc. » Dit-il en posant son doigt contre le torse du blond, « si jamais j'entends que tu t'es approché d'elle de nouveau, tu regretteras le jour où tu auras entendu le nom de Shane Gray, compris ? »

Le blond releva un sourcil et sourit amusé. « Compris. »

- « Je suis sérieux, Mitchie ne mérite pas ce que toi et ton amie lui faites subir, et je t'assure que si tu continues je combattrais le feu par le feu. »

- « Je transmettrai le message. »

Shane lui jeta un regard d'avertissement avant de retourner à sa table alors que Cam souriait d'un air suffisant avant de se tourner et de disparaître dans la foule.

- « Comment ça c'est passé? » S'inquiéta Mitchie.

Le chanteur passa un bras autour de sa copine et la rapprocha de lui. « Je leur ai dit de te laisser tranquille, avec un peu de chance ils le feront. »

Elle passa un bras autour de lui et posa sa tête contre son épaule. « Merci. »

- « Quand tu veux; » Répondit-il en posant un baiser sur sa tête.

Après ça la soirée se passa bien, Gina, Cam et leur amis restèrent de l'autre côté de la salle, sans leur jeter un regard. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes le groupe se leva, à nouveau, pour danser. Ils restèrent sur la piste jusqu'aux dernières minutes, où le DJ pris la parole.

- « Celle-ci est pour tous les couples » . Il appuya sur le bouton et « I Turn To You » de Christina Aguilera commença.

- « M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? » Demanda Shane, plaçant une main derrière son dos et tendant l'autre à sa copine qui répondit par un sourire en attrapant sa main. « J'adorerais. »

Il sourit et l'entraîna au milieu de la pise, passant ses bras autour de sa taille alors qu'elle enlaçait son cou, front contre front. Avant de fermer les yeux, elle vit Nate et Caitlyn, Jason et Sierra et les autres couples de sa promotion sur la piste.

Elle soupira de contentement et reprit le refrain.

« And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top, you're always there giving me all you've got. For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm, I turn to you. For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on, for everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you. » / « Et quand ça ne va pas tu es là pour m'aider à remonter la pente, tu es toujours là me donnant tout. D'un bouclier contre les tempêtes, d'un ami, d'un amour qui me garde sauve et au chaud, c'est vers toi que je me tourne. Pour la force de rester forte, pour l'envie de continuer, pour tout ce que tu fais, tout ce qui est vrai, je me tourne vers toi. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et ancra son regard dans celui de son copain qui brillait d'amour. Il se pencha et plaça son visage contre le sien, reprenant la suite de la chanson dans son oreille.

« When I lose the will to win I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again. I can do anything cuz your love is so amazing cuz your love inspires me. And when I need a friend you're always on my side giving me faith taking me through the night. » / « Quand je perds l'envie de gagner, je me rapproche de toi et je peux de nouveaux atteindre les étoiles. Je peux tout faire car ton amour est incroyable, car ton amour m'inspire. Et quand j'ai besoin d'un ami tu es toujours près de moi me donnant la foi, m'aidant à traverser la nuit. »

Elle sourit et reposa sa tête contre son épaule alors qu'ils écoutaient le reste de la chanson.

Shane était son bouclier, son ami, sa force. Elle savait que quoi qu'il se passe il serait toujours là pour elle et qu'elle pourrait se tourner vers lui.

Quand le refrain recommença, il détacha ses bras de son cou et commença à la faire virevolter autour de lui, et la fit se pencher et la ramena vers lui, la serrant contre lui.

Elle releva la tête et repassa ses bras autour de son cou.

_For everything you do / Pour tout ce que tu fais_

_For everything that's true / Pour tout ce qui est vrai_

_I turn to you / Je me tourne vers toi_

La chanson se termina mais le couple ne vit pas que la moitié du gymnase les fixaient. Ils étaient dans leur petit monde et ne voyaient pas les gens autour d'eux. Elle sourit et rapprocha son front contre celui de Shane. Ce qui avait commencé comme la pire soirée de sa vie se terminaient comme la plus belle soirée et tout ça grâce à sa Pop Star qui venait de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

…

_Et voilà ! A très bientôt pour la suite ! Bonne soirée à tous !_


	48. Chapter 47

_Salut, Salut,_

_Et non vous ne rêvez pas ! Le chapitre est déjà là ! Et le suivant (et dernier) est déjà fini, ma Missy Tagada doit le vérifier dès qu'elle a quelques minutes de libre. Il sera surement posté fin de semaine prochaine._

_Un grand merci à **PAMOU** pour sa review (Merci pour mon ordi ! J'espère en racheter un bientôt… Et oui Shane est tout choupinou et il continue dans ce chapitre !)_

_Et à **MISS T** pour sa correction et ses commentaires délirant que je garde pour moi :p_

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! Bonne lecture._

Chapitre 47

On était maintenant à une semaine de la fin des cours, un samedi matin. Mitchie, Caitlyn et Sierra étaient assises dans le salon de la brunette, à moitié endormies. Les six jeunes avaient décidés plus tôt dans la semaine d'aller à la plage et après l'accord de tous les parents, ils avaient décidés de partir très tôt afin d'y être pour l'ouverture. Pour qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de monde à leur arrivés et que les garçons puissent être un peu tranquilles avant que les fans ne les reconnaissent. Les plages ouvraient à huit heures et depuis chez Mitchie, il fallait une bonne heure pour s'y rendre. Les filles s'étaient donc levées à six heures trente pour être prêtes pour sept heure malgré le fait qu'elles n'aimaient pas être debout si tôt un samedi.

- « Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous m'avez fait me lever si tôt. » Grogna Caitlyn dont la tête reposait sur les genoux de Mitchie.

Celle-ci bailla et marmonna qu'elle s'était réveillée seule.

- « Rappelle-moi encore une fois pourquoi on est debout aussi tôt. » Murmura Sierra en se laissant glisser contre sa meilleure amie, posant sa tête contre son épaule.

- « Parce qu'on voulait une bonne place sur la plage, » répondit la brunette, « Et qu'on ne voulait pas être attaqués par des fans aussitôt notre arrivée. »

- « Ah oui. » Murmura-t-elle à moitié endormie en se calant un peu plus contre l'épaule de Mitchie.

- « Pourquoi vous agissez comme si vous ne vous étiez jamais levé aussitôt ? » Demanda la chanteuse.

- « Parce qu'on s'est jamais levée aussitôt un SAMEDI. » Répondit Caitlyn.

Mitchie ne répondit rien et appuya sa tête contre le canapé. Les filles étaient tellement fatiguées qu'elles ne remarquèrent pas l'entrée de Connie.

- « Vous êtes sûre que vous allez à la plage les filles ? Vous semblez prête à vous endormir. » Dit-elle en pouffant.

Les trois filles ouvrirent les yeux et Mitchie répondit à sa mère. « On va y arriver, je suis sûre qu'une fois à la plage on sera en pleine forme. »

Deux secondes plus tard, on frappa à la porte et la mère de famille quitta la pièce pour y revenir quelques secondes plus tard accompagné des garçons.

Les filles se redressèrent immédiatement en les voyant. Shane portait un short de bain noir et blanc qui lui arrivait aux genoux, avec un tee-shirt noir, ses bras était croisés sur sa poitrine faisant ressortir sa musculature. Nate portait également un short de bain, rouge avec des bandes blanches avec un tee-shirt blanc qui montrait également sa musculature. Jason lui portait un short de bain bleu marine avec des canards et un haut bleu assorti, sa tenue montrait également toute sa musculature. Des trois garçons, le guitariste semblait être le plus réveillé. Il avait un large sourire sur le visage et leur faisait un signe de la main.

Les filles se levèrent et rejoignirent leurs petits copains en les saluant.

- « Vous êtes prête ? » Demanda Shane en passant un bras autour de sa copine.

- « Prête ! » Répondirent-elles en même temps, semblant un peu plus réveillées que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Alors qu'ils partaient, Mitchie leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'elle entendit sa mère leur crier de ne pas oublier de mettre de la crème solaire.

- « Ok Maman ! » Cria-t-elle avant d'entrer dans la limousine.

- « Je pensais que vous vouliez passer incognito ? » Demanda la productrice une fois qu'ils furent tous installés.

- « Oui, » ajouta Sierra « prendre votre limousine personnel qui a des plaques d'immatriculation au nom du groupe ne va pas aider à garder l'anonymat. »

Shane haussa les épaules. « C'est pourquoi on y va tôt. Et pourquoi on n'utiliserait pas nos biens. »

Mitchie leva les yeux au ciel. « Star gâtée ! »

- « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on DOIT prendre la limousine qu'on est gâté. Et puis tu dois admettre que c'est cool d'arriver à la plage dedans. Expliqua le chanteur en se tournant vers sa copine qui après un instant dans ses pensées lui fit un signe de tête. « Je crois que tu as raison. »

- « Je te l'avais dit ! » Répondit-il avec un sourire suffisant sur le visage, passant un bras autour de sa copine qui elle leva les yeux au ciel et le tapa avec sa serviette.

- « Hey ! » Protesta-t-il sa voix devenant aigue.

Les cinq autres jeunes se tournèrent vers lui amusés alors qu'il plissait les yeux.

- « Taisez-vous. Je suis debout depuis moins d'une heure, ma voix n'est pas encore réveillée.

Les cinq jeunes se regardèrent amusés.

- « Bien sûr Shane, on va dire que c'est ça. » Commenta Nate.

Shane fronça les sourcils et lui mit un coup dans la jambe.

- « Shane ! » Cria son ami en se tenant le tibia.

- « C'est ta faute ! » Lui répondit-il.

- « Tu n'avais pas besoin de me _frapper_ ! »

Le chanteur haussa les épaules. « Tu sais très bien que ma voix n'est devenue mature qu'à mes seize ans. »

Le batteur leva les yeux au ciel. « Apparemment être debout depuis moins d'une heure n'est pas bon pour ton sens de l'humour non plus. »

Shane ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand Mitchie posa sa main sur sa cuisse. « On se calme les garçons, on a pas envie de vous voir vous disputer. »

- « C'est lui qui a commencé ! » Crièrent les deux garçons en se pointant du doigt.

- « Vous avez quel âge tous les deux ? Cinq ans ? » Demanda Caitlyn en haussant un sourcil.

Shane croisa les bras contre son torse en marmonnant, se laissant retomber contre son siège alors que Nate se tournait pour regarder par la fenêtre.

Les deux filles se fixèrent avant de se faire un signe de tête.

- « Shane ! » « Nate ! » Elles appelèrent leur copain en même temps, et lorsqu'elles furent certaines d'avoir leur attention Caitlyn reprit la parole. « Je veux que vous vous excusiez et que vous vous serriez la main. »

Les garçons se regardèrent un instant avant de soupirer et de suivre les instructions de la productrice alors que les filles souriaient heureuses d'avoir réussies.

- « Ce n'était pas si dure que ça n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Mitchie en posant sa tête contre l'épaule de son copain.

- « Je suppose que non, » répondit-il, « de toute façon c'était encore une de nos stupides disputes. »

Nate hocha la tête d'accord avec lui. »Le temps qu'on arrive à la plage on l'aurait tous les deux oubliés. »

- « Je suppose que ça arrive souvent. » Demanda Mitchie à Jason.

- « Tout le temps. » Répondit ce dernier en haussant les épaules. « Même si habituellement c'est plutôt avec moi. »

- « Ce n'est pas vrai Jase, Nate et moi aussi avons des disputes ridicules. »

- « Surtout quand Shane se transforme en Robert l'amoureux. » Répondit Nate alors que le chanteur lui jetait un regard noir en resserrant sa prise sur sa petite amie qui était rouge. « Hey, je me suis amélioré. »

- « Je suppose... »

- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » Demanda Shane amusé.

- « Et bien, tu n'avais jamais dit son nom dans son sommeil avant-hier soir. »

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux alors que sa copine rougissait de nouveau et lui lançait un regard timide.

Jason sourit amusé alors que le concerné se tendait.

- « Je parle dans mon sommeil ? »

- « Pas habituellement, mais hier soir oui. Tu as appelé Mitchie plusieurs fois. »

- « Je ne sais pas si c'est mignon ou effrayant. » Commenta Caitlyn.

- « Je pense que c'est mignon, » Commenta Sierra. « Les rêves sont fait à partir du subconscient… Ce que tu avais en tête ce jour ou juste avant de dormir. Si quelqu'un rêve de toi ça veut dire qu'il pensait à toi dans la journée ou juste avant de s'endormir. »

- « On sait déjà que Shane pense à Mitchie vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, sept jours sur sept, ça devrait pas nous surprendre. » Dit Nate qui s'attira un regard noir de son ami.

- « Quoi ? » Demanda le batteur innocemment, « N'agis pas comme un marshmallow et on ne dira rien. »

- « Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis amoureux. » Répondit le jeune chanteur alors que sa copine se pelotonnait contre lui.

- « Très bon exemple de ce que je veux dire par Robert l'Amoureux ! »

Shane leva les yeux au ciel et se contenta de déposer un baiser sur la tête de sa copine pour seule réponse.

Comme ils l'avaient pensé la plage était pratiquement déserte, il y avait seulement deux ou trois cars dans le parking à leur arrivée et dès que la limousine s'immobilisa ils sortirent rapidement.

Mitchie se tourna face à l'océan et inhala profondément l'odeur de la mer les bras grand ouvert. Une petite brise soufflait et faisait danser ses cheveux autour d'elle. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle vit ses amis la fixer et elle sourit timidement. « Quoi ? J'aime l'odeur de l'océan. »

Ses deux amies et Jason éclatèrent de rire alors que Nate souriait amusé et que Shane s'approchait d'elle et passait un bras autour de ses épaules.

- « Vous êtes prêt ? » Demanda Caitlyn.

- « Presque. » répondit Nate en se dirigeant vers l'arrière de la limousine, il ouvrit le coffre et prit un sac avant de les rejoindre.

- « T'as quoi la dedans ? »

- « Nate est toujours préparé, » répondit Shane alors que ce dernier hochait la tête fièrement.

- « J'ai quelques serviettes, des snacks, du pain, de la charcuterie, de la crème solaire et six paires de lunettes ! » Dit-il en les sortant du sac et en leur en tendant une chacun.

Ils les mirent alors que les filles pensaient que la raison pour laquelle ils portaient des lunettes été pour essayer de passer inaperçus. Et même si elles ne cachaient pas grand-chose, c'était mieux que rien.

- « Waouh, tu as vraiment tout préparé. » Commenta Sierra.

Nate haussa les épaules. « Quelqu'un devait le faire. Si j'avais laissé ces deux idiots le faire, » dit-il en pointant ces eux amis du doigt, « on aurait tout oublié. »

Shane, au lieu de se sentir offensé, approuva ces dires. « C'est vrai. Jason aurait emmené ses canards en plastiques et je… »

- « Tu aurais pris ton égo. » Coupa Nate.

Le chanteur lui lança un regard noir alors qu'il haussait les épaules en réponse et que Jason se mettait à sourire.

- « Nate tu as emmené mes canards ? »

Alors que ce dernier allait répondre, le guitariste lui ôta le sac des mains et fouilla à l'intérieur, avant de le lui rendre en boudant.

- « Jase, tu ne peux pas apporter tes canards à la plage, ils seraient plein de sables et tu risquerais de les perdre dans l'océan. » Lui expliqua-t-il.

- « Je suppose que tu as raison. » Finit-il par répondre.

- « Donc on peut y aller maintenant ? » Coupa Caitlyn en montrant la plage derrière elle.

Son petit ami ferma le sac qu'il tenait toujours et prit la main de Caitlyn. « Allons-y. »

Ils traversèrent le parking et dès qu'ils atteignirent le sable les filles ôtèrent leurs chaussures et marchèrent pieds nus dans le sable chaud. Ils recherchèrent une bonne place pour s'installer et finirent par la trouver près des sauveteurs. Ils installèrent leurs serviettes et aucun ne fut surpris en voyant Jason en étaler une assortie à son short de bain.

Mitchie ôta son short et son tee-shirt. Elle allait prendre la crème solaire lorsqu'elle aperçut Shane qui la fixait. Elle ne voyait pas ses yeux au travers des lunettes et ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle se sentit embarrassée et mordilla sa lèvre. « Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle timidement. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Shane répéta sa phrase en secouant la tête doucement. « Non, il n'y a rien du tout. » Murmura-t-il. « Tu es... stupéfiante. »

Elle rougit à ses mots et baissa la tête sur son bikini. Elle ne se trouvait pas parfaite et ne portait pas ce type de maillot de bain en général, c'est Caitlyn qui l'avait convaincu en lui disant que Shane allait baver en la voyant.

Elle murmura un 'merci' et alla chercher la crème solaire, mais Shane attrapa son poignet et la tira vers lui. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise alors qu'elle tombait sur ses genoux. Elle leva la tête et vit son regard. Il souriait de ce sourire qu'elle adorait, celui qui montait jusqu'à ses yeux qu'il faisait briller. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et pencha la tête pour l'embrasser. Elle répondit aussitôt en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

- « Hey les amoureux. » Les appela Caitlyn après une minute, voyant qu'ils ne se décollaient pas.

La voix de leur amie les ayant ramenés à la réalité, ils se séparèrent et Mitchie posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son copain alors qu'il continuait de la serrer contre lui amoureusement.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel en voyant le regard de son amie qui voulait dire « je te l'avais bien dit » et sourit. Elle tourna ensuite la tête pour remarquer que ni Sierra ni Jason n'étaient là et Nate était allongé sur sa serviette les mains derrière la tête. Elle demanda après leurs deux amis et Caitlyn lui répondit avec un sourire amusée.

- « Dans l'eau. Vous étiez trop occupés pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. »

La jeune fille rougit alors que son copain souriait.

- « Bon vous venez ou vous compter passer la journée à vous embrasser ? » Demanda Nate en se relevant.

La chanteuse le regarda avant de se tourner vers son amie et de lui poser une question silencieuse. Dès qu'elle eut sa réponse elle se leva, embrassa Shane et regarda le batteur un sourire diabolique sur le visage alors que Nate écarquillait les yeux.

- « Mitchie... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Elle continua de marcher doucement vers lui alors qu'il reculait à chaque pas qu'elle faisait.

- « Mitchie arrête. »

Elle s'accroupit comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus, un grand sourire aux lèvres et lui sauta dessus alors qu'il partait en courant et en criant.

Elle le suivit et ils tournèrent autour des serviettes avant qu'il ne se dirige vers la mer, la jeune fille toujours sur les talons sous les regards amusés de Caitlyn et Shane.

Il entra dans l'eau en criant « c'est froid ! C'est froid ! » et était sur le point de repartir dans l'autre sens lorsque Mitchie lui sauta dessus. De surprise, ils tombèrent tous les deux dans l'eau.

Jason et Sierra rigolaient en les voyant remonter à la surface. Nate recracha l'eau qu'il avait avalé en essayant de se redresser, mais une vague le fit perdre l'équilibre et il retomba dans l'eau. Les cinq jeunes rirent en voyant ça. Caitlyn et Shane s'étaient rapprochés de l'eau.

Nate se releva en jetant un regard noir à la jeune chanteuse avant de repousser les mèches bouclés de son visage et de retourner vers le sable. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il vit Shane le regarder avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- « Shane... »

Ce dernier ôta son tee-shirt sans perdre le sourire alors que Mitchie cessa de respirer en voyant son petit ami torse nu.

- « Shane, ne t'avise pas de... »

Avant qu'il n'ait pu finir sa phrase, le jeune homme avait accouru vers lui dans l'eau. Nate leva les mains pour se protéger le visage des éclaboussures mais ça lui donna l'occasion qu'il attendait. Il saisit son ami par la taille et le fit tomber dans l'eau.

Leurs amis éclatèrent de rire alors que les deux jeunes hommes essayaient de se noyer l'un l'autre. Finalement le batteur réussit à pousser son ami sous l'eau et à s'échapper.

Il courut rejoindre le sable et croisa les bras sur la poitrine. Shane toussa en se relevant et repoussa les mèches de son visage. Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes avant que le jeune chanteur ne prenne la parole.

- « Ce n'est pas fini Nathaniel ! »

- « Essaye de m'attraper Gray ! » Répondit ce dernier en pointant deux doigt vers ses yeux puis vers son ami puis de nouveau vers lui, sous entendant qu'il le surveillait.

Shane se tourna vers sa copine et leurs amis et les vit en train de se retenir de rire.

Peu de temps après la plage commença à se remplir. Nate finit par les rejoindre dans l'eau, mais ne s'approcha ni de Shane, ni de Mitchie. Personne ne sembla les remarquer, surtout parce qu'ils étaient dans l'eau, jouant dans les vagues.

Ils y restèrent une bonne heure avant de retourner sur leurs serviettes se reposer. Chaque couple s'installa côte à côte, et se tenaient la main.

Mitchie releva la tête et pouffa lorsqu'elle entendit « Burning Up » jouer d'une radio à quelques pas d'eux.

Shane grogna et cacha sa tête dans ses bras. Il ne faisait plus attention à leurs chansons à la radio mais sa copine adorait ça. C'est quand elle les entendait à la radio ou qu'elle voyait un magasine qu'elle se souvenait de combien ils étaient connus. Elle s'assit et vit que ses deux amies souraient et pensaient la même chose qu'elle. Mais les deux autres garçons étaient comme Shane pas du tout affecté.

Les filles qui étaient installés près d'eux, elles se mirent à crier et à chanter, totalement inconsciente du fait que les trois stars étaiaent à quelques pas d'elles.

- « Allez les gars, chantez aussi ! » Mitchie leur dit avant de se mettre à chanter également.

Son petit ami releva la tête. « Es-tu folle ? Si on commence à chanter et qu'elles nous entendent on aura plus la paix ! »

- « C'était ton idée de venir à une plage publique, pop star. » Souligna Caitlyn.

- « Hey ! » Cria Shane en se tournant vers elle. « Il n'y a que Mitchie qui a le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! »

Mitchie sourit ravie. « Vraiment ? Je croyais que tu détestait ça. »

- « En effet, mais je le supporte que quand c'est toi. »

- « Ok ! » Souffla Caitlyn. « Bon on a qu'à chanter nous, allez Sie. » Dit-elle retournant à leur précédente conversation alors que Sierra se mettait à chanter en même temps qu'elle.

- « Oh mon Dieu. » Marmonna Shane avant d'attraper sa serviette et de la poser sur sa tête.

Nate jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux filles et vit qu'elles les fixaient. « Vous êtes folles ? Vous avez attiré leurs attentions ! »

- « L'attention de qui ? » Demanda Jason en relevant la tête.

Nate se frappa le front en entendant le hoquet de surprise.

- « Fantastique ! » Marmonna Shane en soupirant.

- « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Demanda le guitariste innocemment en voyant l'air frustré de ses amis.

- « Regarde derrière toi Jase. » Murmura Nate.

Il fit ce qu'on lui dit et vit les trois filles qui chantaient avant de se figer et de les regarder. Il se retourna vers ses amis et demanda. « Elles vont bien ? Elles ont l'air un peu figées. » Il se retourna de nouveau vers les filles et cria. « Tout va bien ? »

Nate se pencha et lui pinça la jambe.

- « Aie ! » Cria Jason avant de se tourner vers son ami et de froncer les sourcils. « Pourquoi tu m'as pincé ? »

- « Parce que tu es un idiot ! » Siffla Nate. « Je sais qu'on a un peu perdu de notre popularité dans le milieu mais on est toujours célèbre et là tu viens de bousiller notre couverture ! »

Jason écarquilla les yeux. « Oups. »

- « Ouais, oups ! » Marmonna Shane en se relevant un peu, s'appuyant sur son coude.

Ils se tournèrent tous vers les trois filles qui semblaient débattre de venir les voir ou pas. Une des filles fut poussée par les deux autres et après leur avoir jeté un regard noir s'approcha doucement du groupe.

- « Heu, bonjour. » Les salua-t-elle timidement. « Ça doit être un peu bizarre, mais avec mes amies on se demandait... Etes-vous Shane, Nate et Jason des Connect Three »? »

Shane se releva et s'assit tout comme Nate avant de répondre. Il n'y avait aucune raison de nier maintenant. « Oui c'est nous. »

Son visage s'éclaira. « Oh mon Dieu ! Ce n'est pas possible ! » Murmura-t-elle. « Je vous aime tellement ! Vous êtes mon groupe préféré, j'ai été à chacun de vos concerts dans le coin, j'ai même été vous voir dans les états voisins ! J'ai tous vos CD, vous êtes fantastique. Oh mon Dieu ! Vous faites quoi ici ? »

Mitchie, Sierra et Caitlyn étaient surprises par la jeune fille et ce qu'elle racontait alors que pour les garçons ça semblait être tout à fait normal.

- « On passe du temps avec des amis. » Répondit Shane et la fille se figea, heureuse qu'il se soit adressé directement à elle. Elle jeta un œil aux filles pour voir si elle les connaissait, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

- « Aimerais-tu un autographe, une photo ? » Demanda Nate.

Elle sourit et acquiesça avant de courir à sa serviette, parla à ses amies et les trois revinrent avec appareil photo et serviettes à signer.

- « Je suis Kelly, et voici mes amies Rebekah et Jamie. » Dit-elle en pointant ses amies derrière elle qui répondirent par un signe de main.

- « Ravi de vous rencontrer. » Répondit-il en attrapant chaque serviette pour la signer (il avait apparemment un marqueur dans son sac, « toujours être prêt » expliqua-t-il plus tard à ses amis) et les passa à Shane qui après les avoir aussi signé les passa à Jason.

Puis ils demandèrent à Mitchie de prendre les photos. Une photo chacune avec les trois garçons puis une photo de groupe.

- « Merci ! Oh mon Dieu ! Merci beaucoup ! » Leur dit Kelly avant de repartir vers sa serviette avec ses amies après qu'elle les eut à leur tour remercier.

- « C'était un plaisir. » Répondit Shane en leur faisant un signe de main.

Après ça, plusieurs fans les reconnurent et vinrent pour demander des autographes et pour prendre des photos. Quelques filles osèrent même s'installer sur leur serviette et commencer une discussion comme s'ils étaient amis. Quand ça arrivaient, Caitlyn, Sierra et Mitchie attendaient patiemment à quelques pas. Les garçons les regardèrent désolés, et il fallut que Nate leur demande, de la manière la plus polie qui soit de partir, pour ensuite proposer au groupe de retourner dans l'eau. Ce qui était un peu mieux, mais les filles n'arrêtaient pas de les bousculer et même de les suivre dans l'eau.

Quand Shane en eut finalement marre qu'elles les suivent même dans l'eau, il nagea jusqu'à sa petite copine et l'enlaça, ne la lâchant plus d'une semelle. Mitchie qui n'avait pas pu s'approcher de lui pendant les dernières heures en fut plus que ravie et se colla à lui. Elle se fichait de qui pouvait les voir. Elle l'embrassait même parfois sur la joue ou son épaule. Elle ne nia pas aimer sentir son torse nu contre son dos. Elle aimait même les regards envieux qu'elle récoltait des fans.

Elle vit les filles avec des appareils photos les prendre en photo et elle savait que d'ici la fin de la journée ça serait partout sur internet, mais elle s'en fichait dorénavant. Ça n'avait plus d'importance. Dans deux petites semaines, elle partait en tournée avec les Connect Three, des millions de personne connaîtront son nom. Et une partie d'elle, depuis le moment où Shane lui a demandé d'être sa petite copine, avait envie de le crier au monde avait maintenant la chance de le faire. Le monde entier allait apprendre que Shane Gray n'était plus célibataire. Ils n'apprécieront peut-être pas et continueront de le draguer mais au moins tout le monde saurait qu'il n'est plus célibataire.

Après une bonne heure dans l'eau, les trois garçons bravèrent le sable une nouvelle fois. Ils ne furent pas surpris de voir des filles prenant des photos avec leurs affaires ou posant sur leurs serviettes. Ces dernières fuirent dès qu'elles les virent arriver.

Ils réussirent à déjeuner sans être dérangé par des fans, ce qu'ils apprécièrent.

Caitlyn farfouilla dans le sac de Nate et hoqueta de surprise. Elle en sortit une pelle et sourit. « Qui veut être enterré dans le sable »? »

Elle tourna la tête directement vers Shane tout comme Nate. Celui-ci secoua la tête. « Non ! Hors de question ! Vous ne m'enterrerez pas dans le sable ! »

- « Oh allez ! »

- « Non ! » Répondit-il froidement.

- « Oh ! Moi oui ! Je veux être enterré dans le sable ! » Cria Jason en se redressant.

- « Ok ! » Sourit Caitlyn.

Elle alla un peu plus loin vers un endroit vide de serviette et commença à creuser un trou assez grand pour Jason. Dès que ce fut fait elle l'appela et il s'installa alors qu'à tour de rôle ils refermaient le trou. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent qu'au moment où seulement la tête de Jason était visible. Les trois filles prirent leurs appareils photos et immortalisèrent la scène. Elles continuèrent de prendre des photos quand, Shane et Nate, à tour de rôle firent semblant de frapper Jason avec la pelle, puis quand Sierra prit un air effrayé en découvrant que la tête sur le sable. Ils ignorèrent délibérément les fans qui prenaient également des photos.

Alors que Caitlyn, Nate et Sierra continuaient de s'amuser avec la tête à Jason, Shane et Mitchie s'éloignèrent du groupe et s'installèrent main dans la main face à la mer, fixant les vagues.

Il prit l'appareil photo de sa petite amie et le plaça devant eux, ils sourirent et il prit une photo. La photo suivante, Shane embrassait la joue de Mitchie puis il en fit une alors qu'il embrassait ses lèvres.

La jeune fille dessina un cœur sur le sable et enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de son copain, déposa leurs main au milieu du cœur. Après avoir pris une photo, Shane lâcha sa main et écrit « Je t'aime » dans le cœur.

La brunette sentit son cœur fondre. Elle sourit à son copain alors qu'elle lui tendit la main qu'il attrapa, en profitant pour la rapprocher de lui. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et ils fixèrent la mer. Ils restèrent assis sans parler, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre.

Soudainement Jason passa devant eux en courant, les arrosant de sable par la même occasion.

- « Hey ! » Crièrent-ils en le voyant se jeter dans l'eau alors que les trois autres couraient après lui. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le petit couple, pleurant de rire.

- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda la brunette.

- « Jason a vu une mouette et à voulu devenir ami avec, donc il l'a appelé. » Commença à expliquer Nate.

- « Elle a cru que les cheveux de Jason était de la nourriture ! » Finit Sierra essayant de contrôler son fou rire.

Shane rit amusé. « S'IL VOUS PLAIT, dites-moi que vous avez filmé ça ! »

Le batteur montra l'appareil dans sa main. « Peux-tu dire 'YouTube' ? »

- « Oh Nate non, tu vas l'embarrasser. »

Shane secoua sa tête. « Nope, Jason est du genre à rire de lui-même quand il fait quelque chose de stupide. Il va sûrement le regarder un million de fois une fois qu'on sera à la maison ! »

Le concerné s'approcha à ce moment, totalement trempé, mais sans plus de sable sur lui, une moue boudeuse sur le visage.

- « Cet oiseau ne m'aimait pas ! »

Sierra s'approcha de lui et passa ses bras autour de sa taille. « Ce n'est pas grave Jase, je t'aime toujours moi. »

Son visage s'éclaira et il enlaça sa copine avant de relever la tête vers une mouette qui volait au dessus et de lui crier. « Tu vois stupide oiseau ! Sierra m'aime elle ! »

La jeune fille pouffa et posa la tête contre le torse de son copain.

- «Ça va Jase ? » Demanda Shane amusé.

- « Ouais. Ça va. »

- « Génial. » Sourit Mitchie avant de sursauter en entendant son copain crier à ses côtés. Elle se tourna et le vit debout, Nate riant derrière lui.

- « Tu n'as PAS fait ça ! » Cria Shane alors que son ami riait de plus belle.

- « Oh oui je crois bien que je l'ai fait." Répondit-il avant de partir en courant Shane sur les talons. »Vengeance mec ! Vengeance ! »

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ? » Demanda la brunette à son amie.

- « Du sable dans ses cheveux. » Répondit Caitlyn en riant de plus belle en voyant le chanteur attraper Nate et le pousser dans le sable, puis essayer de s'enfuir mais son ami attrapa sa cheville et le fit tomber. Malheureusement ils tombèrent près d'un groupe de fan qui hurla quand elle les vit si près d'elles alors que Shane jetait une pleine poignée de sable dans les cheveux de son ami.

Mitchie leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant se chamailler ainsi. Ils attendirent qu'ils aient terminé leurs petites guerres et qu'ils reviennent en boudant.

Caitlyn jeta un œil au garçon avant de se tourner vers ses copines. » Je crois qu'il est l'heure de rentrer. »

- « Tu as raison. » Dit Mitchie alors que les garçons se jetaient un regard noir.

…

_Et voilà ! Le prochain chapitre est le dernier. Merci d'avoir suivi cette traduction._


	49. Chapter 48 - FIN

_Salut, salut!_

_Et me revoilà avec le nouveau et, dernier chapitre de cette fic. La boucle est bouclée, les voilà de retour à Camp Rock._

_Un grand merci pour vos reviews et vos ajouts en favoris !_

_Merci à **Lili69**, merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu aimeras la fin **Miss T**, j'adore toutes tes review ma belle, elles me font toujours pleurer de rire! **Pamou**, Oui on dirait deux enfants, ils sont trop drôle! J'espère que la fin te plaira. Pour leur review sur le chapitre précédent._

_Voici le **DERNIER** chapitre de cette fic! Encore merci d'avoir suivi cette traduction._

_Bonne lecture!_

_..._

Chapitre 48

-« _This is real, this is me, I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now gonna let the shine on me ! »_

Six voix, dont quatre inclinées vers la musique, raisonnèrent fortement. « _Now I've found who I am there's no way to hold it in, no more hiding who I want to be. This is me! »_

Les six jeunes éclatèrent de rire à la fin de la chanson. Les Connect Three plus Mitchie, Caitlyn et Sierra étaient installés à l'arrière de la limousine des garçons en chemin pour un endroit spécial : Camp Rock.

La chanteuse y était l'année précédente tout comme Shane, mais ils ne se connaissaient pas à ce moment-là, c'est pourquoi ils étaient excités d'y aller ensemble cette année. Caitlyn était également excitée d'y retourner et puisque c'était le camp de l'oncle à Shane, il avait accepté la présence de Sierra s'ils lui apprenaient à jouer d'un instrument. Donc quelques semaines avant le début du camp, Jason lui inculqua les bases qu'elle apprit rapidement. Nate était assez jeune pour participer aussi au camp avec les trois filles alors que Shane et Jason était recrutés comme instructeurs. Ils étaient tous surexcités à l'idée d'être ensemble, d'autant que c'était le dernier été de libre avant que Mitchie ne parte en tournée.

Elle allait commencer par la première partie des Connect Three et après cette tournée, John lui en avait prévu une toute seule. Puisque Caitlyn était la productrice elle était automatiquement prévue avec elle et après quelques supplications de Mitchie, John permit à Sierra de les accompagner.

Elles apprirent qu'elles auraient leur propre bus car il aurait été inapproprié qu'elles partagent un bus avec les garçons. Et elles s'en fichaient, elles étaient juste ravies d'avoir un bus pour elles. Le bus n'était pas encore prêt, mais d'ici la fin du camp il le serait et une mini tournée avant le début des cours était prévu.

L'album de Mitchie était toujours en préparation mais ils avaient sorti le premier single "This is me", la version avec Shane. Les statistiques de téléchargement iTunes était phénoménaux.

La jeune femme disait que c'était parce que son copain chantait avec elle mais il lui prouva qu'elle avait tort en lui montrant les commentaires. Pour lui, elle était dans le déni de son talent, mais il savait que c'était encore irréel pour elle. Lorsque leur premier album avait été déclaré platinium il avait eu l'impression de rêver.

-« Encore combien de temps avant qu'on arrive? » Demanda Sierra en sautillant sur place, ce qui n'était pas du tout habituelle chez elle et ses amis sourirent en se disant que son petit ami déteignait sur elle.

-« Plus très longtemps, » répondit Shane en riant. « Je dirais quinze minutes. »

-« Ok ! C'est tellement excitant ! Je n'ai jamais été en camp avant. »

-« Tu es partie en Chine l'été dernier et tu es excitée pour un camp d'été ? » Demanda Mitchie étonnée.

Sierra leva les yeux au ciel. « La Chine est… La Chine mais il n'y a personne là-bas ! Bien sûr je les comprends et je le parle couramment mais je n'ai pas d'ami là-bas. Rien ne remplace un bon vieux camp d'été américain. »

-« Crois-moi, tous dans les camps d'été n'est pas forcément bien. » Commenta Mitchie alors que Caitlyn acquiesçait.

-« Comment ça ? Je croyais que tu aimais Camp Rock ? » Demanda Shane.

-« Oui, j'adore Camp Rock c'est juste que… Je n'aime pas les peoples. »

Shane fronça les sourcils alors que Caitlyn expliquait.

-« Deux mots : Tess Tyler. »

-« C'est qui ? » Demanda Sierra.

-« C'est une bonne à rien, du genre à te planter un couteau dans le dos, menteuse, tricheuse, fille-de-popstar-donc-elle-se-prend-pour-une-reine, enfant gâtée." Ajouta Caitlyn en devenant toute rouge.

Mitchie plaça une main sur celle de son amie pour la calmer.

-« C'est la fille qui a essayé de me draguer l'été dernier ? Qui n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'on était parfait l'un pour l'autre parce que sa mère était TJ Tyler et que ça ferait de la bonne publicité ? » Demanda Shane.

-« C'est elle. » Répondirent les deux filles en même temps.

-« Je crois que je me souviens d'elle. » Ajouta Nate. « Avant qu'on forme le groupe elle ne m'adressait jamais la parole et quand on est revenu en visite après, elle était tout le temps derrière mon dos. »

-« C'est du Tess tout craché. Elle ferait n'importe quoi pour booster sa réputation. » Commenta Caitlyn un air dégouté sur le visage.

-« C'est dégueulasse. » Fit remarquer Sierra.

-« Tu l'as dit. » Répondit la chanteuse. « Elle a pratiquement ruiné mon été l'année dernière. »

-« Sans vouloir t'offenser Mitchie, » Commença Caitlyn hésitante, « Tu t'es toi-même fourrée dans le pétrin. »

-« Je sais. » Soupira-t-elle. « Mais si je ne m'étais pas sentie forcer par Tess je n'aurais jamais menti. »

Sierra secoua sa tête. « Je déteste les petites brutes. Dieu sait que j'ai eu affaire à pas mal. Ils se sentent en danger donc rabaisse les autres pour se sentir mieux. C'est fou ! »

Ils acquiescèrent tous, chacun ayant été victime au moins une fois dans sa vie.

-« Mais on ne va pas se laisser faire par Tess cette année ! » Ajouta Caitlyn confiante après quelques secondes de silence.

-« Une fois qu'elle va nous voir avec les garçons elle va nous coller. » Confirma Mitchie.

-« On va lui dire de dégager et de nous laisser en paix. On a pas besoin de faux amis comme on s'en est rendu compte l'année dernière. Nous avons nos meilleurs amis ici dans cette limousine et c'est tout ce qui compte. »

-« Amen ! » S'exclama Mitchie en éclatant de rire.

Le sujet changea rapidement pour quelque chose de plus joyeux et ils finirent le trajet en chantant et riant.

-« Regardez ! » S'écria Mitchie en souriant en montrant la fenêtre à ses amis qui virent le signe de Camp Rock.

Les trois filles crièrent alors que les garçons se bouchaient les oreilles. Elles sautillèrent sur leurs sièges sans détourner leur regard de la fenêtre et virent tout le monde fixer la limousine, imaginant sûrement que c'était Tess à l'intérieur.

La brunette sourit et après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à Caitlyn, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit de la limousine. Les campeurs présents se figèrent et fixèrent les deux filles, ne se souvenant très bien d'elles l'année précédente. Elles leurs sourirent en retour alors que Sierra sortait à son tour. Les pensionnaires murmurèrent entre eux alors que les nouvelles arrivées allaient récupérer leurs valises dans le coffre de la voiture.

Près des cuisines, Mitchie vit le camion de Connie et sourit en se rappelant son arrivée l'année précédente et tout ce qui avait changé depuis lors. L'année dernière penser avoir son propre contrat, rencontrer les Connect Three et devenir la petite amie de Shane Gray était inimaginable, faire une tourner avec eux risible et chanter devant un public fou.

Des cris la ramenèrent sur terre et elle tourna la tête vers les garçons qui venait de sortir de la limousine. Des filles du camp criaient et sautillaient sur place prête à se jeter sur les garçons à tout moment quand Brown Cesario, l'oncle de Shane et le directeur de Camp Rock arriva. Il calma les fans et leurs demanda de retourner à leurs occupation avant de se diriger vers les six jeunes le sourire aux lèvres.

-« Bonjour, bonjour. »

Ils le saluèrent également et lorsque son regard se posa sur Mitchie il la salua. « Bonjour poppet. »

-« Bonjour Brown. »

-« Je suis ravi de te revoir souriante cette année. J'espère qu'on aura plus de drame, hein. »

Mitchie rougit et se dandina nerveusement. « J'espère aussi. »

Brown lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers Caitlyn à qui il sourit puis vers Sierra.

-« Tu dois être notre petite nouvelle, Sierra c'est ça ? »

-« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer monsieur. » Répondit cette dernière timidement.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soufflant. « Ne m'appelles pas monsieur, je ne suis pas un monsieur, je m'appelle Brown. »

Elle hocha la tête et sourit alors qu'il laissait son regard se tourner vers les garçons pour finir par son neveu. Il le fixa un instant prudemment, mais en voyant le sourire heureux et les yeux brillant de ce dernier, il lui sourit et lui tendit les bras.

Shane laissa tomber son sac au sol et se précipita dans les bras de son oncle en riant. Ils se tapèrent dans le top quelques secondes avant que Brown ne le repousse.

-« C'est bon de te revoir Shane. »

-« C'est bon d'être de retour oncle Brown. »

-« Et regarde toi ! Tu as même coupé tes cheveux ! » Dit-il en riant et en passant une main dans les cheveux maintenant courts de son neveu, « tu n'as plus fait ça depuis des années. »

Shane repoussa amusé la main de son oncle. « Ouais ben je me suis dit qu'il était temps de faire quelques changements. »

-« J'adore ! Continue comme ça ! »

Shane hocha la tête en riant alors que son oncle lui faisait un clin d'œil. Faisant un pas en arrière, il s'adressa au groupe devant lui. « Bon j'ai encore pas mal de chose à faire. Mitchie, Caitlyn et Sierra vous partagez une cabine. » Il sourit en les voyant se tenir la main et sautiller heureuses. « La Jam Cabine et Shane, Nate et Jason vous partagez la Rock'n'roll. Habituellement je ne le fais pas, mais vos deux cabines sont l'unes à côté de l'autre donc je veux que vous vous comportiez correctement. Pas de filles dans la cabine des garçons et réciproquement, après le couvre feu. Si j'entends que ça ne se passe pas comme je l'ai dit je vais être obliger d'être moins et cool et vous savez que je déteste ça ! Alors s'il vous plait soyez cool ! »

Les six jeunes éclatèrent de rire. « Pas de problème Brown. »

Il les salua et se dirigea vers les cuisines.

Ils se sourirent puis Mitchie leur proposa d'aller découvrir leur cabine et alors qu'ils étaient en chemin ils entendirent quelqu'un appeler les filles.

-« Mitchie ! Caitlyn ! »

Ils se tournèrent pour voir Lola, Peggy, Ella, Sander et Barron leur faire signe. Les deux filles posèrent leurs sacs au sol et allèrent enlacer leurs amis.

-« Je ne savais pas que tu revenais cette année ! » Dit Lola en enlaçant Mitchie.

-« Oui j'allais pas laisser une mauvaise expérience m'arrêter ! » Lui expliqua-t-elle. « Et puis je suis plus confiante maintenant. »

-« Vraiment ? » Demanda Peggy.

-« Elle plaisante pas, » assura Caitlyn, « elle a signé un contrat. »

-« Pétard ! » S'exclama la métis en la fixant choquée alors que la concernée rougissait un peu en confirmant les propos de son amie.

-« T'es sérieuse ? » demanda Ella.

-« C'est trop cool ! » S'exclama la gagnante de l'été précédent.

-« Génial ! » Barron lui tapa dans la main et le reste du groupe en fit de même après l'avoir enlacés une nouvelle fois pour la féliciter.

-« Tu ferais mieux de ne pas nous oublier quand tu seras riche et célèbre ! » L'avertit Peggy en souriant.

-« Jamais ! Je viendrais chaque année au camp même quand je serais célèbre pour enseigner comme Shane et Jason. »

-« Shane et Jason ? » Demanda Sander.

Mitchie sourit et montra les garçons qui attendaient un peu plus loin.

-« Oh pétard… Les Connect Three sont de retour ? » Commenta Lola surprise.

-« Ils enseignent. » Confirma Caitlyn avant de se reprendre. « Du moins Shane et Jason enseignent, Nate sera un campeur. »

-« Un campeur ? » Demanda Peggy abasourdie. « Pourquoi un campeur, il est célèbre ! »

-« Un musicien ne cesse jamais d'apprendre. » Répondit Caitlyn alors que les autres montraient leur accord d'un signe de tête.

-« C'est vrai Caitlyn ! » répondit Lola en souriant.

-« Vous voulez les rencontrer ? » demanda Michie.

-« Tu es sérieusement en train de nous demander si on veut rencontrer des célébrités hot ? » Demanda la gagnante de l'été précédent alors que Lola et Ella pouffaient tandis que les garçons levaient les yeux au ciel.

La brunette éclata de rire puis se tourna vers les garçons et Sierra en leur demandant de venir d'un signe de la main. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent, les filles les regardèrent impressionnées comme toutes fans.

-« Hey ! » Shane sourit « ça va ? »

Ella et Peggy pouffèrent alors que Mitchie lui mettait un coup de coude.

-« Aie ! » Il posa sa main à l'endroit où Mitchie l'avait frappé et lui jeta un regard noir. « Ce n'est pas gentil ça ! »

-« Ne fais pas l'idiot ! »

-« Je ne fais pas l'idiot ! » S'écria-t-il. « Je saluais les jolies jeunes filles. » répondit-il en leur faisant un clin d'œil ce qui les fit de nouveau pouffer.

-« En flirtant? » Lui demanda-t-elle, en haussant un sourcil.

Il cligna des yeux et regarda autour de lui. Les filles le fixaient toujours intimidée, Barron et Sander essayaient de se retenir de rire alors que Caitlyn secouait la tête l'air de dire « tu es mal là ! »

Il mordit sa lèvre et répondit timidement. « Non ? »

Mitchie lui mit un coude de coude amusée « sois toi-même Shane. »

-« C'est-ce que je faisais."

-« Il se trouve que je sais que le vrai Shane n'est pas sarcastique et prétentieux mais gentil et sensible. » Dit-elle en se rapprochant et en tapotant son nez en souriant.

Il rougit et bafouilla « Mitchie… »

Barron et Sander éclatèrent de rire et même Nate ainsi que Jason laissèrent échapper quelques rires.

-« Gentil et sensible ? Shane Gray ? Qui l'aurait cru ! » Dit Sander entre deux éclats de rire et Shane lui jeta un regard noir.

-« Hey fais gaffe mon pote ! Ce n'est pas parce que je suis gentil envers ma petite amie que je le serais avec toi ! » Répondit-il.

-« Petite amie ? » Crièrent les filles dans le même temps.

-« Stop tout, tu es en train de dire que tu es la petite amie de Shane Gray ? » demanda Peggy.

La jeune fille sourit et se blottit contre son copain, passa un bras autour de sa taille alors qu'il enlaçait ses épaules.

-« Et oui ! »

-« Depuis quand ? » Demanda Lola.

-« Oui depuis quand Mitchie ? » Demanda le chanteur en se penchant vers elle.

-« Presque huit mois. »

Les trois filles furent choquées. « Tu sors avec Shane Gray depuis presque huit mois et personne ne l'a su ? »

-« Crois-moi, on est aussi choqué que vous. On a été vu plusieurs fois et jusqu'à maintenant aucun journaliste n'est au courant. » Répondit Shane avec un sourire satisfait. « Ce qui est une bonne chose parce que je veux pas qu'elle soit bombardée. »

-« Bien que je le serais bientôt par mes propres fans, » répondit-elle heureuse.

Shane rit et déposa un baiser sur sa tête. « Tu le sais bébé. Bien que tu risques de recevoir des lettres de haine de mes plus grandes fans. Je t'ai dit que j'avais vu des filles se battre pour moi. Comme si elles avaient une chance ! » Ajouta-t-il en secouant la tête.

-« J'étais une fan et tu m'as donné ma chance. »

-« C'est parce que j'avais été un vrai abruti avec toi et que je me sentais mal. »

-« Tu es un idiot pour tous tes fans. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Non je ne le suis pas. »

-« Plus maintenant, mais avant oui. »

Il marmonna dans sa barbe sachant qu'elle avait raison avant de reprendre plus clairement. « Et bien tu étais spéciale depuis le début Mitch. »

Son visage s'éclaira et elle lui sourit, passant ses bras autour de son cou et posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, le prenant par surprise.

Leurs amis applaudirent et crièrent, attirant ainsi l'attention des autres campeurs qui s'arrêtèrent et les fixèrent.

Après avoir mis fin au baiser, la jeune fille rougit en voyant tout le monde les observer.

-« D'ici la fin de la journée tout le camp saura que tu n'es plus célibataire. » Murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. « Laisse-les ! Il est temps que tout le monde sache qui est ma magnifique petite amie. »

Elle sourit et posa son front contre le sien.

-« Est-ce qu'ils font ça souvent ? » Demanda Barron en les montrant du doigt.

-« Tu n'as pas idée. » Répondirent les quatre autres en souriant.

Le jeune couple s'embrassa, de nouveau, avant que la brunette ne lâche son copain et se tourne vers ses amis, souriant heureuse.

-« Oh, oh, regardez qui est là ! » Dit Peggy en montrant le parking d'un signe de main. Une limousine noire était en train de s'arrêter, et celle des garçons étant repartie quelques minutes plus tôt, ça signifiait qu'une seule chose.

-« Tess. » Soufflèrent Mitchie et Caitlyn.

Shane passa un bras protecteur autour de sa copine, Nate laissa son sac tomber au sol et alla se placer derrière sa copine, l'enlaçant également. En temps normal, cette dernière aurait protesté en disant qu'elle était capable de prendre soin d'elle toute seule, mais Tess l'avait toujours intimidé malgré qu'elle ne le montre jamais. Elle était contente d'avoir Nate à ses côté et se blottit contre lui.

Sierra n'ayant aucune idée de ce qui était cette fille, mais voyant le comportement de ses amis se précipita au côté de son copain qui accepta de bonne grâce de la protéger.

La portière de la limousine s'ouvrit et la blonde en sortit, une paire de lunette rose fluo sur le nez. Ils pouvaient apercevoir son air suffisant de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Ils la virent ôter ses lunettes et repousser ses cheveux derrières ses épaules avant de passer son sac rose à l'épaule et d'attendre que le conducteur lui porte ses bagages.

-« Certaines choses ne changeront jamais. » Souffla Caitlyn.

-« Allons-nous-en avant qu'elle ne nous voit. » Suggéra Lola.

-« Bonne idée. » Répondit Peggy.

Ils ramassèrent leurs sacs et partirent en direction des cabines.

-« Vous avez quelles cabines ? » Demanda Mitchie.

-« Lola, Ella et moi sommes ensemble dans la cabine Tempo. » Répondit Peggy.

-« On est dans la même cabine, » Répondit Barron en montrant son ami et lui du doigt, « avec un nouveau. On est dans la Basse. »

-« Et vous ? Vous êtes ensemble ? » Demanda Lola.

Cailtyn confirma et Peggy sourit.

-« Génial ! Au moins personne n'est coincée avec Tess cette année ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu être amie avec elle. »

-« Moi non plus ! » Répondit Caitlyn en secouant sa tête dégoutée.

-« On l'a tous été. » Ajouta Lola. Ce qui étonna les autres filles.

-« Tu es une victime de Tess toi aussi ? »

-« TJ Tyler et ma mère étaient amies donc plus jeunes on passait beaucoup de temps ensemble. Un été elle est venue au camp et je suis restée à la maison. Lorsqu'elle est revenue elle avait complètement changé. C'était comme si je ne l'avais jamais connu. J'ai juste arrêté de lui parler. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne sait même plus qui je suis. »

-« C'est triste. » Commenta Ella.

Lola haussa les épaules.

-« Bon débarra ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'amie comme elle quand j'ai des amis comme vous. »

Les filles l'enlacèrent alors que les garçons levaient les yeux au ciel amusé.

Après cela, ils cherchèrent leur cabine respectives et se rendirent comptes que celle des filles était à droite de celle de Mitchie, Caitlyn et Sierra et celle des garçons à gauche de celle de Shane, Nate et Jason, et il n'y avait pas d'autre cabines autour. En voyant ça Shane sourit. « Brown a totalement planifié ça ! »

-« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais ton oncle. » Répondit Mitchie en souriant.

-« Il est plutôt génial. » Répondit Shane.

Après qu'ils eurent déposé leurs affaires, ils se retrouvèrent avec leur guitare et décidèrent de s'installer près du lac. Ils s'installèrent en cercle et jouèrent ce qui leur passait par la tête chantant les paroles alors que Lola, Ella, Sander, Barron et Caitlyn dansaient. Sierra pour qui tout était nouveau, les regarda faire en applaudissant.

Ils furent interrompus par Brown qui les appela pour la cérémonie d'ouverture. Chaque fille se plaça près de son petit ami, ignorant les regards haineux de Tess. Une fois la cérémonie terminée, ils retournèrent s'installer près du lac et y restèrent jusqu'à ce que la cloche annonçant le repas.

Ils s'installèrent à une même table, riant et plaisantant, ignorant la diva du camp qui essaya d'attirer leur attention.

Après le repas, Brown leur rappela que le couvre feu était à onze heures et que les classes commençaient tôt le lendemain. Le groupe décida de retourner à leurs cabines.

Nate, Jason, Barron et Sander s'installèrent dans la cabine des Connect Three alors que Caitlyn entraînait Sierra dans la cabine Tempo avec les autres filles, laissant Shane et Mitchie seuls dans la cabine Jam.

-« Alors… » Shane se laissa tomber sur le lit entraînant Mitchie dans sa chute. Elle tomba au dessus de lui et tourna sa tête afin de lui faire face, posant ses mains sur son torse.

-« On est seul." Il remua ses sourcils et Mitchie leva les yeux au ciel amusée.

-« Oui et si on fait quelque chose on risque de se faire prendre par ton oncle et par ma mère. »

Il grimaça. « Ça serait vraiment pas bon. »

-« Non. » Répondit-elle en pouffant.

-« Donc si on ne peut pas s'embrasser qu'est-ce qu'on devrait faire ? »

Elle se redressa, se mordillant la lèvre pensive. « On peut toujours faire de la musique. » Dit-elle en jetant un œil à son clavier et sa guitare qui était déjà en place.

-« J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis fatigué de faire de la musique. »

Elle lui tira la langue et se leva pour aller chercher sa guitare quand elle vit son ordinateur en passant. Elle se figea et se tourna vers son copain, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers son portable et d'aller l'allumer.

Au son de démarrage qu'il fit, Shane releva la tête et la regarda curieux. « Tu fais quoi ? »

-« Tu verras. »

Une fois le portable allumé, elle alla sur la page d'accueil de Hot Tunes et s'identifia, chose qu'elle n'avait plus faite depuis un an. Shane se leva du lit et vint se placer derrière elle. « Tu fais quoi ? »

Elle secoua la tête et lui demanda de s'éloigner, ce qu'il fit l'air confus. Elle s'éclaircit la voix et replaçant quelques mèches de cheveux correctement appuya sur un bouton et une fenêtre apparut dans l'écran. C'était la webcam, qui la montrait assise. Elle appuya sur le bouton rouge et sourit à la caméra.

-« Bonjour fans des Connect Three… » Commença-t-elle alors que son petit ami la regardait stupéfait en réalisant ce qu'elle faisait. « C'est Mitchie Torres en direct de Camp Rock. Je sais que je vous en ai parlé rapidement l'année dernière, mais j'ai bien l'intention de vous tenir informée de ce qu'il va se passer au camp. Vous devez vous demandez ce que Camp Rock a à voir avec les Connect Three… Et bien je vais vous le dire. Ou plutôt vous le montrer. » Elle fit signe à Shane de la rejoindre. Il s'approcha et se pencha par-dessus son épaule. « Bonjour fans des Connect Three. »

-« Comme vous pouvez le voir Shane est avec moi en ce moment, Nate et Jason ne sont pas très loin mais ils n'apparaîtront pas aujourd'hui. Je suis juste là pour vous dire que je suis toujours vivante et que j'ai bien l'intention de vous tenir informée. Maintenant que je connais les garçons un peu mieux je peux vous donner des scoops sur plusieurs choses. » Elle fit un clin d'œil à la caméra et poursuivit. « Par exemple, je sais que Shane aime avoir un verre de chocolat au lait le matin pour le petit déjeuner. » Ce dernier hocha la tête en se léchant les lèvres ce qui fit glousser la jeune fille.

-« Plus d'infos sur les Connect Three si vous restez connecté. C'était Mitchie Torres. » Elle porta deux doigts à son front et salua la caméra avant de se déconnecter.

**FIN**

_Et voilà ! Une page se tourne, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette fic mais j'avoue que la fin ne me plait guère... M'enfin, je suis ravie de vous l'avoir faite découvrir ! Un grand merci à ma **Miss Tagada**, qui a corrigé tous les chapitres, sans quoi vous n'auriez jamais rien compris, et je parle pas des fautes d'orthographes ! N'hésitez pas à lire ses fics, elles sont toutes géniales !_

_A très bientôt !_


End file.
